A Time Not So Remembered
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Toshiro wakes up not remembering who he is & comes into the care of Sesshoumaru, Rin, & Jaken. After not reporting back in two weeks from his mission Yamamoto orders Renji & Ichigo to find Toshiro in the past & bring him back home. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

A Time Not So Remembered

Prologue

(A/N For all those that have read my stories before, you know I've been having a lot of trouble at home and it has cut into my writing. I would like say that I will continue to write, however, that may not happen. I actually have my own piece of fiction in the works and I need to devote my time to that novel. In over a year I haven't even completed one chapter yet. So, my writing my trickle in or stop flowing all together. I will try to update my stories but I make no guarantees. I am sorry but this maybe my last story I'll even work on for a long while.)

**SUM: Toshiro wakes up not knowing who he is and finds himself in the care of young girl named Rin and a demon lord named Sesshoumaru. The only thing with him is a sword he knows he can not part with. After Toshiro failed to report in Yamamoto sends Renji and Ichigo to the past after the young captain. They are ordered to find Toshiro only and not meddle with the famed shattered jewel. But fate seems to pull them down that path as they run into Inuyasha and his friends. Will they ever find Toshiro? Will Toshiro ever remember who he is?**

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

The sun beat down on the trees without one whips of cloud in the sky. The mid-day heat had already begun the build with very little wind to dilute it. A small girl played under the shade trees that protected her from the afternoon sun. She picked some flowers and tided them together to make necklaces and bracelets. She then paused and turned to see something sprawled out on the ground a little ways from her. She stood to get a better look. Her impish caretaker was taking small rest while she had played. That was until she let out a sheik and awoke him. He quickly got to his feet and looked around to see what made the young girl scream.

"Master Jaken! Look!" a girl cried, pointing at a small body in the bushes.

"EEEEYUCK! Don't go near that! Rin, come back!" her imp-like companion called back, chasing after her.

"I think it's a boy. Is he alive?" She knelt down beside the body and looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I highly doubt it. At least someone had the decency to cover him," the imp stated. "Looks like he may have been ambushed. I would say sometime last night from the looks of these prints."

"Don't you think we should burry him, Master Jaken?" Rin asked. "We can't just leave him like this."

"We don't have that kind of time, girl, and Lord Sesshoumaru will back in any minute now," Jaken huffed out just as Sesshoumaru walked up behind him. "Oh, uh, Lord Sesshoumaru, back so soon?"

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, looking up at her demon caretaker.

"Jaken?" Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the green imp.

"Yes, milord?"

"That boy there…"

"Yes?"

"He's not—"

"EEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jaken let out a scream as a hand reached out and grabbed his small leg.

"He's not dead!" Rin exclaimed as the boy slowly sat up with his cover still over his head as he sat holding a scream Jaken upside down by his leg. "Yay, he must have only been knocked out!"

"Let me go, you little brat! Release me this instant," Jaken screamed, waving his arms frantically.

The boy did just that and Jaken landed square on his head with a loud thump. Jaken quickly rolled over and sat up with a sour look on his face. Rin slowly moved in closer noticing some dried streaks of blood running down what she could see of the boy's face, which was only the bottom half. He was really pale and his clothes were tattered and stained. If it wasn't for the sorry condition of his clothes she would have mistaken him for someone one with a good bit of money. If that was the case it was no wander he was ambushed.

"Hi, my name is Rin. What's yours?" she asked with a smile and the boy's covered head turned to the sound of her voice.

She waited for a response but the boy said nothing. She let out sigh and reached up to see what his wounds looked like only to have him shy away from her hand. She recoiled her fingers for a second and tried it again. Her fingers finally met the dirty fabric and she lowly lifted it up to see a pair of large bright teal eyes staring back at her. She jumped slight at the sight of them staring back at her.

Noticing Rin's small jump of surprise, Sesshoumaru reached down and pulled the cloth from the boy's head all together. He paused slightly seeing matted white hair speckled with blood and bright teal eyes looking up at him. He didn't like those eyes. His own golden eyes narrowed looking back into the boy's. He smelt human enough but there was an underlining smell telling him it was a fake scent. Not to mention his looks. White hair was found in elderly humans not in children as young as he.

"What is your name, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual icy tone.

Again the boy gave no response. Sesshoumaru reached down to grab the brat by his hair.

"I don't know…" he said just loud enough to hear stopping Sesshoumaru before could touch his head.

"You do have a name, don't you?" Rin asked, getting in closer to him.

"I don't know…" he replied again.

"Well, that's stupid, boy, how could you possibly not know your own name?" Jaken bit out.

"I… I can't remember," he said, looking at the imp, before putting a hand to his head. "Ouch! My head! Where am I? Who are you?"

"I told you my name in Rin! This is Lord Sesshoumaru and Master Jaken," Rin said. "Does your head hurt a whole lot?"

"Hm," he nodded slightly.

"Why can't you remember your name?" Rin asked only to have Sesshoumaru pick her and away from the boy. "What's the matter, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Boy," he said as teal eyes met his again. "Get up!"

The young boy got to his feet wobbly at first. Underneath where he stood, was a sheathed sword soaked in the boy's own blood. Sesshoumaru had seen the hilt poking out from under the boy and now that he got a good look at it…

"That sword. Hand it to me," he ordered, holding out his hand to the boy.

The boy reached down and picked it up. Despite the fact that he had been laying on it, the sheath was extremely cold. He looked at its icy colored sheath before seeing Sesshoumaru's hand reach for it only to have his fingers freeze over before ever touching it.

"Milord, what happened?" Jaken asked, looking at his lord in surprise.

"That sword has a spirit within it," Sesshoumaru said, closing his hand into a fist breaking the ice. "It is protecting the boy. That sword belongs to you."

"This does?" the boy asked, pulled it out of the sheath and looked at the shining blade. "But I don't even know how to use this... I don't think... Uh..."

"Rin, Jaken, let's go," Sesshoumaru said, turning to leave.

Jaken quickly followed after his lord only to crash into his legs as Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. The demon lord turned to see that Rin still hadn't left the boy alone.

"Rin," he called out to her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can't he come with us?" She asked, looking between the lord and boy. "He can't remember anything. He shouldn't be out on his own."

"Not my problem," Sesshoumaru said, turn to leave again.

"But!"

"Rin."

"Yes, Milord…" Rin slowly stepped away from the boy and towards her master. She looked back the boy one last time. "Sorry."

The boy watched as the three of them started to disappear into woods. They were just going leave him there? That didn't seem right. He may not remember a damn thing but his common sense was still intact. He put the blade back in the sheath and fastened it over his right shoulder before chasing after them.

"Wa-wait! Please wait!" he called, catching up to them. "You can't just leave me out here like this. I have nothing."

"You have your life and that's good enough for you," Jaken stated, shooing the boy away. "Now go away, child. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't want you."

"Please, just listen to me," the boy said, running around Jaken and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, before getting on his hands and knees. "I beg you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please, take me to the nearest town at least. After that I'll leave. I swear. Please!"

There was a small grunt from Sesshoumaru at the boy's feeble attempt at to persuade him. As if he needed another human child tagging along with him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the boy before moving again.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said, walking by the boy.

The boy kept his head low, hoping the lord would take him with them. But it seemed that action was in vain until he felt a small hand on his back. He looked up to see Rin smiling at him. She then took his hand and helped him to his feet.

"C'mon! Let's go," she grinned, pulling him towards her lord. "Maybe by the time we reach a town you'll remember who you are."

He smiled at her slightly and nodded. That's all he could hope for after all. Was to remember something about himself and hopefully sometime soon. Though then again. He sort of like this girl's company. Maybe being like this would be so bad.

(A/N Okay that's part is done. I hope you all enjoyed this. If you really like it please review. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. What Lies Within

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 1

What Lies Within

(A/N I'm glad people like this story so far. I hope you keep enjoying it. Well, I must say that I forgot a character. Ah-Un, right? The two headed dragon. Silly me. It's been years since I was into Inuyasha. I don't know why I wanted to write some more Inuyasha fiction after so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Slowly the sun began to slide behind the trees bathing the ground with a bright orange hue as the sky above started to change colors. The air was growing cool and the wind that remained quiet for the greater part the day was starting to kick up. It was growing close to the time to set for the night. Rin was already picking up wood for the fire as the white haired boy did the same.

Rin was a real chatter box the boy concluded, though he really didn't mind it all that much. She was very kind to him and explained things that he didn't understand. However, some things were blown a little out of proportion luckily the imp Jaken would simplify it most of the time. However, he didn't like the idea of being called "simpleton" or "idiot" by Jaken. He was already having a hard enough time as it was remembering simple stuff. So, the name calling did hurt quite a bit.

They stopped beside a stream and with a little help from Jaken, Rin got the fire going. Lord Sesshoumaru went sit in his own little space away from the group but close enough that he really hadn't gone anywhere. Ah-Un had gone off somewhere to find his own bit of food. While Rin and Jaken worked on getting the fire going a little stronger the boy walked over the stream and looked into the water. He didn't even recognize his own face. He could see the large gash in his head and the blood that was caked into his white hair.

He stared into his own reflection teal eyes staring back into teal eyes. He saw another figure appear behind in the reflection it was Rin. She was still smiling at him. He gave a small smile back. Suddenly his stomach growled and his cheeks turn bright pink.

"You're hungry. C'mon, let go catch some fish," Rin said, pulling up the bottom of her kimono.

"But I don't know how," the boy replied.

"It's easy. I'll show you," she said, taking his hand and pulled him out into the chilly water. "You need to stay very still and keep your hands just at the water's surface."

"Like this?" he asked, copying Rin.

"Mm-hm. Now you just have to wait until a fish gets close enough before you can grab him," Rin stated keeping her eyes on the water.

The boy did as Rin instructed. About 20 minutes later she had caught 4 fish and he ended with a river crab on his big toe and nearly grabbing a snake. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for this fishing thing. In fit a rage he kicked at the water hitting something solid. The object, which turned to be a rather large fish, became airborne and headed towards the bank. He blinked with his foot still up in the air. Well, at least he caught one, right?

"Master Jaken, get it quick before it gets back into the water," Rin called out as Jaken ran as fast as he could to pull the fish from the bank. "Oh, wow! He's so big! See I knew you would get the hang of fishing."

"But I just got mad. I didn't even know that fish was there," the boy explained.

"Doesn't matter! You still caught him," Rin said, stepping out of the stream. "Now get out of there and let's get these fish on the fire."

"Okay, in just one minute," he answered, grabbing a bit of water and splashed it on his hair and face. _I have to get this blood off of me. I look terrible. OUCH! My head still hurts._

Finally he got out of the water and helped Rin get the fish ready to be put on the fire. Sesshoumaru watched them from his spot. Rin really seemed to be enjoy that strange boy's company. It wasn't often that Rin socialized with other children. She seemed happy to talk to someone around her own age.

"You still don't know what your name is?" Rin asked, checking her fish.

"No," the boy said, looking into the fire. "I keep trying but the harder I try the more frustrated I become."

"Perhaps, you are just thinking too hard," Jaken answered, throwing little more wood onto the fire.

"Maybe…" he sighed, turning his head to look up the sky to what little stars could shine through the remaining daylight.

"I notice you keep looking up at the sky," Sesshoumaru said, surprising the group. "What is so fascinating about it?"

The boy looked at Sesshoumaru with a puzzled look before shrugging and looking back up at the sky. He had a feeling that he belong somewhere up there. In truth he was longing to be up close to those stars and dance among the clouds. He didn't know why though and it was probably silly anyway.

"I don't know. I just like the sky," he finally answered. "It's so just vast and ever changing. You fell like it can take you anywhere you want with no obstacles to get in your way. Huh… Now I know I'm just being stupid."

"Would you like to see those clouds up close?" Rin asked, getting to her feet.

"What?" he asked, giving her an odd look.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would it be okay if I take him up on Ah-Un?" Rin asked.

"Do as you wish," he replied.

Rin grinned and grabbed the boy's hand again. She pulled him off into the woods where Ah-Un had been. She climbed up on the dragon first and he got up right behind her.

"Let's go, Ah-Un," she said, holding onto the reins. "Hold on tight to me."

"No problem there," the boy said, wrapping his arms around her.

With a jump Ah-Un was off the ground and getting higher into the air. The cool night wind rushed through his hair and caressed his face. He looked around to see the trees growing smaller and the clouds growing larger. The sun had gone behind land and the only light left was the faint glow of twilight. This was unbelievable. He was actually flying. He loved it up here. He felt so free in the sky. It was just like he had said. You really could go anywhere with nothing to stop you.

"So, are you having fun yet?" Rin asked, looking over her shoulder at the boy.

"This… This is wonderful," he said, looking around in awe. "I love it up here! Thank you so much!"

"I knew you'd like it up here," she said with her always happy grin.

The boy continued to look around as he rode with Rin. He was truly enjoying himself. Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through his mind. Images started to bombard him. Images of other aerial views of other places. Somewhere peaceful and joyful and others were wrought with smoke and blood. Images of ice surrounding him spreading out like wings entered his mind as well. He started to feel cold.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, noticing the boy's grip become slack.

"My head… It hurts…" he said with a grimace. "I-I can't see straight…"

The suddenly let go of Rin altogether and grabbed his head. A deep thundering voice assaulted him. It wasn't his own inner voice but someone else who called out to him.

_Remember who are you. Remember yourself… Remember… who I am! Call out my name! Call out my name! Remember… You must remember who are! Release me! Call out my name! Remember…_

"NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The boy screamed.

Suddenly he fell off the side of Ah-Un. Rin turned around and went to grab him only to just miss him.

"NOOOOO!!" She cried out in a panic and got Ah-Un to turn around and dive for the boy. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!! HELP!!"

The boy plummeted closer and closer to the ground. The voice had stopped along with the images but the pain remained. He began to fade in and out. Everything was growing darker and he became colder. He felt something cover him from behind his back and spread out. He was freezing. It was coming from that sword. Suddenly it felt like he stopped moving in mid-air and the last image he saw were a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

The smell of burning wood and damp earth entered his nose, the sounds of the forest echoed in his ears and he felt so cold. He shivered slightly. Finally getting up the strength to open his eyes he saw that he was laying on the ground near the dieing campfire. He slowly pushed himself up and looked around the area. Where was he? That's right! He saw Rin asleep not far from him and Jaken wasn't far from her. He noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't where he was before.

He did remember seeing golden colored eyes before he passed out. Did the demon lord save him? He looked at his hands to see a small coating of frost of them. The frost ran up his armed and down his shoulders to his back where the sword was. He then saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Sesshoumaru-sama just out reach of the firelight.

"Come," was all he said.

The boy got to his feet and looked at Rin and Jaken for a moment before following after the taiyoukai. Where were they going? He noticed that Sesshoumaru-sama had Ah-Un with him. What was going on?

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but, uh, where are we going?" the child asked, keeping his pace with the lord.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and the boy didn't press the issue farther. He didn't want to test the demon's temper. He didn't seem like one that would that put up with anything. So they walked in silence for a good long while. Finally Sesshoumaru stopped at large clearing and the boy stopped beside him looking out at the moon lit field.

"Where are we?" the boy asked, looking up the demon lord.

"Tell me, boy, what happened," Sesshoumaru ordered bluntly.

"What happened? I don't know… I started to see images," the boy said, looking at his hands noticing he was now frost free. "The ice is gone. I don't get it."

"What sort of images?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Strange images. It was like I was looking down at people but… they were all jumbled up. Some were of small villages others were of large cities with buildings that reaching high into the sky," the boy, described. "Some of those places the sun was out and looked so peaceful and yet others were full of smoke and death covered the ground."

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I guess one more thing. I'm wearing something black and a good portion of my body is covered ice. Yet the ice moved with me like it was alive almost," the boy confessed. "When I woke up I found that my upper body was covered in a thin layer of frost."

There was a low exhale of breath from the taiyoukai. He turned to look at the boy.

"When I caught you ice had begun to form around you," Sesshoumaru stated as the boy's teal eyes widened. "The ice looked like was struggling to form wings but was unable to do so. That sword you carry is not of this world."

"Then where's it from?!" the boy asked, reaching back to feel the hilt. "It's cold like ice."

"That's all you can remember?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," the boy nodded.

Sesshoumaru then turned to face him and drew one of his blades; the Tenseiga. The boy backed up in fear. What was this demon going to do? Fight him? He didn't know the first thing about fighting. He pulled his icy blade from its sheath and put it out in front of him in defense.

"Now wait just a minute, Sesshoumaru-sama," the boy exclaimed. "What are you planning to do with that?!"

The boy put his blade up in front of him to protect himself as the demon lord brought his down. The two blades met. Silence. It was like everything stopped dead. The wind stopped blow and animals made no sound. The boy didn't move it was like he was frozen in space. Tenseiga had made contact with soul within the opposing blade.

A large dragon made of ice and water loomed over the boy's stiff form. So this was the entity within the boy's blade. Sesshoumaru had to keep contact with the other blade or else the connection would be broken.

"Who are you intruder?" the thunderous voice the dragon demand. "You are forbidden here."

"Are you the spirit which resides inside this blade?" Sesshoumaru asked as the dragon reared up.

"Get out! Or I will force you out demon," the dragon roared.

"The boy, are you protecting him?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "What is he to you?

"I said to get out!" the dragon ordered as ice started to form around Sesshoumaru's feet. "That fang hurts me!"

"Does it?" Sesshoumaru mused raising the blade bright everything around back into the present.

"Waaah," the boy screamed backing up some more. "Stop!"

Sesshoumaru brought to blade back down again on the dragon. Again time stopped around him as he heard the dragon roar out in pain.

"Foul demon," the dragon growled out at Sesshoumaru.

"I won't ask again. What is the boy to you?" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"GET OUT!!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!!"

The dragon curled up into a coil position ready to strike.

"You are not of this world that is why this fang hurts you," Sesshoumaru stated but the dragon didn't seem to be interested. "Tell me something about the boy. Who is he?"

"None of your damn business," the dragon said hissed.

"He is my business now. If you want to protect him so badly then answer me," the Sesshoumaru demanded. "Or I'll use this blade to cut you in half."

"A zanpakuto can not be cut down so easily," the dragon growled and lunged at Sesshoumaru. "It is we who do the cutting, youkai!"

Sesshoumaru quickly broke contact as a stream of fluid ice erupted from the boy's blade. The attack just did miss him. He learned a few things just then. The boy stumbled back and landed on his butt. What was that just now? The ground and surrounding trees were covered with a thick layer of ice. He turned to see Sesshoumaru not standing too far from him. That demon was trying to kill him just now. He had to get away from here.

The boy got to his feet and went to run only to have the inu-yokai flash in front of him. He turned back around and ran again only to find Sesshoumaru in his path once more.

"Leave me alone," the boy yelled out.

"Zanpakuto. Do know what that is?" Sesshoumaru questioned, grabbing the boy by his tattered light blue haori.

"I don't know! Let me go," he screamed, trying to pull away. "Let—me—gooooo!!"

To Sesshoumaru's surprise the boy bit down on his fingers in an attempt to get free. Be Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as the boy hit, kicked, and bit at him. Tired of his poor efforts he lifted the boy off the ground and shook him slightly.

"Listen to me now, boy, as long as you are in my hands you will obey me," Sesshoumaru growled out as the boy stopped fighting. "I want to listen to what I say. Zanpakuto. Do know what a zanpakuto is?"

"Zan-zanpakuto? I-I don't know," he said, looking the taiyoukai in the eye.

"You don't know?" Sesshoumaru then dropped the boy to ground and picked up the sword as ice covered his arm. "This is a zanpakuto. It means 'soul cutter.' This is a sword from the spirit realm."

"How do you know that?" the boy gasped as Sesshoumaru handed it back to him. _Zanpakuto. I would like to say I know what it is but… Zanpakuto… Soul cutter?_

Sesshoumaru broke the ice from his arm before he pulled out Tenseiga again and instantly the boy flinched.

"This blade, the Tenseiga, allowed me to make contact with the spirit residing within your own blade," Sesshoumaru said, looking at his sword. "This blade is also connected to the spirit world. It became unsettled when I first went to touch your sword earlier today. I had to find out for myself what that sword was."

The boy looked back down at his sword now identified as a zanpakuto. A blade from the hereafter? Why would he have something like this in his possession? It started to unnerve him greatly.

"Now, boy, come," Sesshoumaru ordered, walking over to Ah-Un. "You said you remembered things while up in the air."

He nodded as Sesshoumaru picked the boy up and set him on the dragon. This was a bad idea.

"Now wait a minute! I don't feel like going off the side again if you don't mind," the boy bit out.

"You're starting to develop a sharp tongue," Sesshoumaru snorted, handing the boy the reins. "I would hold that tongue silent for now."

The boy crunched up his face as Sesshoumaru sent Ah-Un off into the air. The boy watched as the image of Sesshoumaru grew smaller and smaller. He really didn't like this idea. The demon was forcing him to remember. Why was he doing that? Did he want to get rid of him that badly? If he did why didn't let fall to his death. But then again Rin was there. He most likely speared him for her sake.

He started to look around the area again trying see if this would jog his memory again he was up there for good 20 minutes and no other images entered his mind. Finally, Sesshoumaru called the dragon back down to the ground. The boy quickly climbed down as Sesshoumaru stood in front of him.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru's voice was sharp as always.

"Nothing," the boy replied, looking at his feet.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said, taking the reins from the boy and started to leave.

The boy followed after putting the sword back into its sheath. He didn't know how to make head or tails out of the demon lord. What was he up to? He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru-sama was still hiding some things from him. He didn't like this at all but what could he do the deal was to take him as far as the nearest town. He had to hang in there until then. He would do anything right now to remember who was so he could leave but he couldn't. The harder he tried to most distance the memory seem to become.

"You will be staying with me, boy," Sesshoumaru said to the child's surprise.

"Stay with you?! What? The deal was to take me to the nearest town and—" he stopped short sensing the demon's aura.

He was developing a rather sharp tongue and one that he needed to keep quiet. He quickly curled his lips in and bit them slightly to avoid spouting out his disapproval any farther. As of right now he had no way to defend himself should he piss off this demon. He barely remembered how to block such an open strike and he doubted he could block a full on assault. But as of right now he had no other place to go but with Sesshoumaru-sama.

(A/N Wow so how was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. I my revise it though. I don't know if I like it all that much. Anyway you tell me what you think.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Kidnapped

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 2

Kidnapped

(A/N I'm glad so many people like this story so far. So I hope you like this next chapter as well.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You will be staying with me, boy," Sesshoumaru said to the child's surprise.

"Stay with you?! What? The deal was to take me to the nearest town and—" he stopped short sensing the demon's aura.

He was developing a rather sharp tongue and one that he needed to keep quiet. He quickly curled his lips in and bit them slightly to avoid spouting out his disapproval any farther. As of right now he had no way to defend himself should he piss off this demon. He barely remembered how to block such an open strike and he doubted he could block a full on assault. But as of right now he had no other place to go but with Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

(Present Time)

A few days had passed by since the young boy had joined with Sesshoumaru and the others. He hadn't had anymore memories since that first night and Sesshoumaru decided to let the boy remember them on his own from now on. However, Sesshoumaru did notice that the boy was starting to, in a sense, rebuild his character over the last few days. Where the boy had started out just as playful and innocent as Rin is now, he was becoming stern and a little hot tempered when he had enough of Rin's fooling around. In some ways he acted much older than he actually was. Or rather what he actually looked like.

Although, the boy held his tongue quite well, on a couple occasions, he did let it fly when had something to complain about or disagreed with. He also stood by what he said with pure conviction. The boy did step out of line by voicing his opinions so bluntly but Sesshoumaru was in a way a little amused by the boy. He was reminded of what he was like a child when he would argue with his father. Most of the time he lost those verbal arguments with his father as did this human boy with him.

Rin, however, took it upon herself to come up with a name for the boy. All of which no one really cared for, especially the boy. Jaken even got in on the names and threw in a couple but even he failed. Sesshoumaru wasn't so interested in giving the boy a name. He figured the boy would grow tired of this game and eventually name himself, which Sesshoumaru hoped for real soon because even he couldn't keep all the names straight.

Another thing Sesshoumaru noticed was the boy was very intelligent, a bit cunning, and very intuitive. Just by studying an object he could tell how something was put together or what it was made out of. He absorbed everything around him and could memorize it perfectly. He could also foretell when Jaken was going to get mad at Rin or vise versa just by watching their actions. This boy if summed up into one word to describe him that word would be, "unique."

Sesshoumaru had to admit he had never run into a "human," for lack of a better word, that was like this boy. He wouldn't admit it but the boy had grown on him somewhat over the last few days. It was most likely do to the boy's personality. He wasn't rambunctious like Rin and he wasn't as annoying as Jaken could be. He was very cool and collected for a boy "his age."

Although the boy looked, smelt, and acted human enough there was something at the back of Sesshoumaru mind that this human act was just a lie. The sword was the biggest clue by far. Why would a boy be caring something like a Zanpakuto? What would a human child have use for something like that? Not only that, but the blade obviously belonged to the boy, which he found out the hard way. Though Sesshoumaru had no doubt that boy could not remember anything. He knew that much to be true just by being with the boy.

So yet another morning started to rise and they were already started moving yet again at first light. Rin was already giving out names and some off the wall names to boot. The young boy already seemed to be getting a rather large headache and one of his aqua green eyes had started to twitch slightly.

"Okay how about this one? Hikaru?! That a good name, right?" Rin asked walking behind the boy.

"No," he drawled.

"No? Oh, I know! What about Yuki?"

"No…"

"Isamu?!"

"No…"

"Akira?"

"No… You've done that one already…"

"Oh… Hiruki, then?"

"Rin, that's enough," Sesshoumaru finally butted in to the boy's relief. "Leave him alone."

"Awe, but I was just trying to think of a name for him," Rin pouted slightly.

"Let him discover his own name and let him be," Sesshoumaru said, looking over his shoulder.

The boy mouthed an "arigato" to the taiyoukai for shutting her up. Sesshoumaru just turned back around and said nothing more. Maybe now his headache would start to fade away. He let in a deep breath of fresh morning air. It was still fairly cool out and it felt good. The boy looked back to see Rin still pouting and Jaken leading Ah-Un. At least it was quiet now.

"Wait! Let's play a game," Rin said randomly.

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice. So much for the quiet morning.

"Rin, not now," Sesshoumaru said, coming to a stop.

"What's the matter?" the boy asked, looking up at the demon lord.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, turning to look at the imp.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken answered.

"Rin, boy, stay here with Ah-Un," the demon lord ordered. "Come with me, Jaken."

"Coming, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said quickly running up to his master.

Soon Sesshoumaru and Jaken were out of sight. The boy sighed and sat down on an old log. Rin did the same next to him. Why was Sesshoumaru leaving the group so suddenly? Rin didn't seem to mind she just started humming and kicking her legs slightly.

"Why did Sesshoumaru-sama suddenly leave?" the boy asked.

"Don't know. He does that. Sometimes he does if he senses or smells something out of place. Usually he leaves Jaken with me so I'm not alone but I'm guessing because you're here he thought we would be okay to be by ourselves with Ah-Un," Rin stated, stretching her arms into the air.

"Does he do this often?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay, he always comes back," Rin stated. "Sometimes he brings back something really good to eat."

"Oh…" the boy stated with a yawn. "I think I heard a brook near by. I'm going to get some water to drink."

"Okay," Rin said as the boy got up and started off into the woods. "Don't fall in!"

"Very funny…"

It didn't take him long to find the brook and he quickly knelt down and cupped his hands. The water was cool and clean. It felt good going down his throat. He splashed a little in his face. He let out deep breath and went to leave when he heard something move between him and Rin. He listened intensively for where this something was moving. It sounded like they were moving toward Rin. He quickly ran back up the bank and towards whatever was moving toward Rin and Ah-Un.

Suddenly it stopped. He wasn't that far from Rin. He was within earshot of her should she scream. Maybe it was just an animal after all and he just got all worked up about it. He continued moving back towards Rin still at a rather hurried pace. Suddenly he heard the noise again and this time it was running towards him.

He quickly shot through the woods to get back to Rin and Ah-Un. If something was there they would be safest in the sky. When he finally made it back to where Rin and Ah-Un were there seemed to be nothing amiss. Rin was still sitting on the log humming some made-up tune.

"Rin, we need to get up into the air," the boy stated, walking hurriedly towards her.

"Why?" She asked, getting up and moving over to the dragon.

"There's something out here," the stated giving her a boost up on onto the saddle.

He went to mount the dragon when he felt something puncher his shoulder with a good bit of force. He let a scream as Rin scrambled to get back down to see what was wrong. She saw an arrow in his right shoulder.

"You've been shot," She said reaching for the arrow only to have the boy throw back up onto the saddle. "What are you doing?!"

"Get out of here now, Rin," he yelled as a few more arrows just missed them.

"Not without you!" She cried. "Please get on!"

"I'll lead them away now GET!" He yelled hitting the dragon in the rump with as much force as he could muster.

Ah-Un took off into the woods before taking off into the air with Rin still screaming. The boy quickly took off into the wood as few more arrows came at him. Maybe this is why Sesshoumaru-sama left. He knew that there were some samurai out here and this was just few of them. Scouting around or something like that. But why were they after them? He stopped dead as an arrow landed in front of him.

"Well, well, what have we here some strange little boy, perhaps?" a man said walking up behind the boy. "He looks pretty healthy and strong to boot. He might catch us a fair price."

"Yeah, he might just do that won't he, Jin?" another man said.

"I'm not for sale," he boy reaching back for his sword.

"Don't try anything, kid," Jin said, touching the boy's wrist with his own blade. "You'll be missing a hand if you do. Akihiro, get over here."

"Let's have a look at him," Akihiro said, walking up to the boy and turned him around.

The boy spit in his face before kicking him in the shin only have Jin slam him into the ground and grab him by the hair back to his feet.

"Let go of me!" he yelled, kicking at Jin.

"A fighter is what we have here," Jin said, cutting the strap off the boy sword. "He'll be a good one for the underground fights."

"Go to hell you bastards," the boy screamed.

"Oooh, wow what a nice blade. This sword here is now ours, brat," Akihiro said, holding it out to the boy's face. "We'll sell you and then we'll sell this beauty off for even more that pale hide is worth."

"You can't have it," the boy shouted. "That sword belongs to be alone!"

"Well that's just too bad, kid, because it's ours now," Jin laughed slamming the boy back down the ground before tying him up. "I'm betting you'll fetch a high price as well. You are an odd looker that's for sure."

"You know I just thought of something," Akihiro said, looking the boy in the eyes. "What if this boy is part… You know… youkai? I mean his looks aren't normal."

"You might have a point there, Akihiro," Jin said, running a rough hand through the boy's white hair. "We could very easily market him off as a hanyou fighter. The pay for this one would be good indeed."

"I'm not a hanyou, I'm human!" the boy shouted.

"Well, our buyers don't have to now that," Jin said, patting him on the head. "All you have do is just stand there, keep that temper of yours, and you'll be sold off in a heartbeat."

* * *

It took Rin a few hours to finally find Sesshoumaru and Jaken in the woods. When she spotted them she quickly called out to them. They stopped as Ah-Un landed. Sesshoumaru could smell a little blood on her. That boy's blood to be exact. Speaking of said boy why wasn't he with Rin. The girl was in hysterics and he could barely make out anything she was saying.

"Enough, Rin, tell us, what happened," Jaken said, getting her set down. "Now calm down! Stop your crying we can't understand you at all."

"WAAAAAH!! S-someone shot at HIC him and—and h-he shove me u-up on Ah-Un! WAA-AA-AH!! He s-said he was HIC going to lead th-them away and—and that's all h-he said before he—WAAAH!!"

"Who, Rin? Who were they?" Jaken asked.

"I—I don't know… I don't kn-know," she said, wipe her eyes. "I d-didn't see them! They—they shot him and, and…" by this point Rin was still crying rather hard. "You—you have to g-go after him, pl-please! WAAAAAAH!!"

Sesshoumaru watched her cry as Jaken still tried to console the girl. He had smelt a human camp earlier which was why he had left. It reeked of blood indicating that it was a group of samurai. He had no idea that they had any scouts in the area he had left Rin and the boy. From the way it sounded the boy forced Rin onto Ah-Un and tried to lead the scouts away from her but he was wounded at some point. The smell of his blood was proof enough for him.

"Milord, are we going after that boy?" Jaken asked, turning to face his master.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he turned on his heel and started back in the direction Rin and the boy had been earlier. If was going to track down the boy he needed the boy's most scent along with the attackers'. Jaken and the others quickly followed after him. If nothing else Sesshoumaru owed the boy for getting Rin out of harm's way. He would go after the boy.

* * *

They boy lied on his back in a cage. The floor was old splintered wood that stunk of who knows what. They forced a bag over his head with only a couple crudely shaped holes to see out of and a small slit for his mouth. It was to make sure he didn't scare any of the other would-be slaves with his strange looks.

They did take care of his wound but just barely. They stopped the bleeding but nothing else. It ached and burned with every movement of his right shoulder. They threw his sword in with their collection of other weapons to be sold off. He obviously wasn't getting his Zanpakuto back. He wondered if Rin got away safely. Was she going to tell Sesshoumaru-sama what happened and if she did would the taiyoukai even be bothered to track him down? After he was just a tag along or that's just how he felt about it.

He rolled over on his side hearing the cage door open. What did they want now? They tossed something at him. It was a bag with something kicking and screaming in it.

"Have fun you two," the man said, closing the door and locking it again.

The boy got up and opened the bag to see a set of forest green eyes staring at him from under bushy auburn hair. To his surprise it was little demon from the aura he was reading. The little demon crawled out and brushed off his clothes a little. He had little fox paws and a bushy tail. So it was a little kitsune?

"What are you looking at? OUCH!" the fox snapped, putting a hand to a sore eye. "What's with that bag over your head?"

"W-well, I uh…" the boy started, putting a hand to his head. "It's just that I…"

"Hey listen, kid, we're going to get out of here real soon," the kitsune whispered, getting in close the boy's ear. "You see my friends are coming here, following my trail to this camp. They're going to get everyone of us back home. My name's Shippou by the way. What's yours?"

"Name?" the boy said hanging his head slightly. "You see I don't really have a name."

"What do you mean you don't have a name?" Shippou asked. "You've got to have a name."

"No, what I meant to say is I don't remember my name. I got hit in the head and I lost all my memories," the boy stated as Shippou stared at him wide-eyed. "So currently I don't have a name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you ever tried just naming yourself until you can remember your real name?" Shippou asked sitting down next to him. "I mean what do people call you?

"Uh, 'boy' mostly," he replied.

"Uh-huh, you need a name," Shippou stated.

The guard walked back and slid something between the bars. The boy got up and walked over to see old meat sitting on the bare floor. Did they honestly think he was going to eat that shit?

"Don't turn your nose up at it," the guard laughed. "That hunk of meat is better than what you should be getting, brat."

The guard turned to leave only have slender arm reach out pull him back to the bars. The small but strong arm was rapped around the man's neck cutting off the air flow. Shippou was surmised to see the boy jump and grab the man through the bars. The boy had one of his arms and both legs wrapped around the bars to help hold as his other arm strangled the guard. However, this feat did not go unnoticed as some of the other captives started cheering for the brave boy.

"STOP THAT YOU, LITTLE MONSTER," Jin yelled, running out of his tent with a dagger in hand.

He took a slice at the boy's arm but the boy would not go. He was relentless was true intent to kill. The man he had in his grip was beginning to black out for lack of oxygen. Jin this time dug the blade deep into the boy's arm. Finally with a shriek the boy let go of his hostage and the man fell to the ground. A couple more men came up and took the nearly passed out man away from the cage.

Jin with a few more men unlocked the door and walked in with ropes and some clubs. It was clear now that this boy was bit too dangerous to him let run around freely in the cage. He needed to be taught a lesson. Shippou got between the injured boy and the men. Come to think of it, he really didn't stand a chance against these men. So in all honestly, this was a pointless attempt on his part.

Sure enough a moment later Shippou was knocked away and the boy was being beaten but he was put up fight the entire time. Kicking and punching the men but one unarmed boy against 3 grown armed men was in no way fair odds. They finally managed to tie him up and ordered Shippou not to touch those ropes unless he wanted to be lift in the same situation.

Not long after screaming from the other captives could be heard. Why should they be punished for something the boy did? It was because the boy had given them courage and hope; something the enemy didn't want them to have. So to put them back in their place they beat them into submission.

Shippou looked down at the hooded boy now bound and unmoving. He wasn't making a sound or struggling against his binds. He had his eyes closed but looked like they were forced like he was holding back tears. The kitsune let out a long sigh and sat back down still listening to the screams and crying of those around him.

"Where are they," Shippou asked himself, staring down at his paws. "They better get here soon with the villagers. But don't worry they'll come."

"Yeah sure," the boy mumbled. _They aren't coming for someone like me. Why should they? Sesshoumaru-sama was only keeping around just to figure out who I am or maybe even what I am. I'm of no true interest to him. So even if Shippou's companions come for him where will I be placed?_

"Here, eat this," Shippou pulled something out of his clothes. "Sorry, they got a little melted and they may not be much but you can have them."

Shippou held out what looked like little squished squares wrapped in thin, shinny, colorful metal. The melted item within was brown but it smelt sweet. It also smelt slightly familiar like something he had tasted before but at the same time it was still foreign to him. She unwrapped one the small squares and brought it close to the boy's mouth.

"Go on. It's really sweet. Kagome brings back a lot of these from her home," Shippou stated, putting the melted mess into the boy's mouth. "She calls it chocolate."

"Chocolate?" the boy asked feeling the slick they think item melt even more in his mouth.

"Hai. There are all sorts of chocolate too. These are milk chocolate," Shippou explain unwrapping another square. "There's dark chocolate, it's sort of bitter, and there's also white chocolate. I like milk chocolate the best. Here's another."

"No thank you. One is enough," the boy said bluntly.

"Oh, okay, are you sure?" Shippou asked.

"Hai," the boy nodded.

Shippou in turn ate the few remaining pieces. Time passed and the night got later and the sounds of crying had finally dissipated into the night air. It was mostly quiet now. Shippou kept a constant eye out for his friends even though he was growing sleepy. The boy was growing doubtful about Shippou's friends. The kitsune made it sound like they were right on his heels so where were they?

"Get some sleep there's no point in forcing yourself to stay awake," the boy stated catching Shippou off guard.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that when they get here that I'm wide awake," Shippou stated trying to sound energized but only stifled a small yawn instead.

"Hn, you're already half a sleep," the boy snorted.

"I am not," Shippou bit out.

"Fine whatever," the boy said, closing his own teal eyes.

A moment later a commotion started and steadily grew. Shippou jumped to his feet to get a better look. They had finally come. Inuyasha and the others have finally arrived with the village coming to free everyone. The boy forced himself up the best he could.

"Shippou! Shippou where are you?!" A female voice rang out.

"Kagome, we're over here. Get us out! Hurry!" Shippou called back as a girl in an odd green and white outfit came running with a bow in hand.

"I'll get you out of there," she said, holding up her bow as the tip began the glow.

She released the arrow and it hit the door braking the lock with a loud bang. She quickly pulled it open and ran to help the boy that was tied up. She quickly undid his ropes and helped him to his feet.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," she said as Shippou jumped on her shoulder and she grabbed the boy's hand. "I'll take you to safety."

"Not without my sword!" the demanded and pulled his hand out of hers and ran to where he had seen the weapon stash.

"We'll come back to get it," she said, chasing after him. "We need to get you out of here. It's not safe for you."

"I'm fine on my own! I can take care of myself," he snapped, running towards the tent and opened it.

Kagome followed him inside and he dug through the pile of weapons. He need that sword. They sword was his clue to who he was. It was like that sword was a part of him and without he would never be whole. A moment later they heard someone clear their throat they turned to see a man holding a blade and one the boy recognized instant.

"Looking for this scrap of metal, are we?" Akihiro mocked as the hooded boy jumped at him. "How about I kill you with your own blade, you little bastard?"

"Don't you dare," Kagome said, loading her bow. "You so much as try to land one blow on him and you'll regret it!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Kagome," Shippou stated, clinging to her shoulder tightly. "You better listen to her!"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try it, bitch," Akihiro snapped bring the blade down towards the boy's head.

(A/N hey that was pretty long chapter, huh. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Retrieve What Was Lost

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 3

Retrieve What Was Lost

(A/N Okay, so here's another chapter. I hope everyone likes this one too.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I'm fine on my own! I can take care of myself," he snapped, running towards the tent and opened it.

Kagome followed him inside as he dug through the pile of weapons. He needed that sword. They sword was his clue to who he was. It was like that sword was a part of him and without he would never be whole. A moment later they heard someone clear their throat they turned to see a man holding a blade and one the boy recognized instant.

"Looking for this scrap of metal, are we?" Akihiro mocked as the hooded boy jumped at him. "How about I kill you with your own blade, you little bastard?"

"Don't you dare," Kagome said, loading her bow. "You so much as try to land one blow on him and you'll regret it!"

"Yeah, you tell him, Kagome," Shippou stated, clinging to her shoulder tightly. "You better listen to her!"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you try it, bitch," Akihiro snapped, bringing the blade down towards the boy's head.

* * *

(Present Time)

"NOOO!" Kagome yelled, releasing the arrow.

Akihiro ducked out of the line of fire. That was rather close. Too close.

"Don't take your eyes off me," the boy snapped, grabbing the man's wrist and twisted it before kicking him in the gut. "Let go of my sword! NOW!!"

The boy kicked the offensive man yet again in the stomach finally making him release the sword. He fell to his knees fighting the urge to bring up his last meal. The boy picked his sword off the ground and jerked the sheath out of Akihiro's other hand.

"L-little monster," Akihiro gagged only to get a roundhouse kick to the head in response.

"Hardly," the boy growled out as the man pushed himself back up and spit out blood and a couple teeth. "I would NEVER sale anyone for slavery or underground fights. The real monster here is you."

The boy put the end of his blade to Akihiro's throat. This boy was serious. Although he couldn't see the child's face though the sack on his head his teal color eyes spoke volumes. This kid… This kid could kill him.

"That's enough, now. Let the villagers handled him from here," Kagome said, running up behind him and put a hand on his small shoulder. _He… He's shaking!_

The boy gritted his teeth in frustration as he slowly moved the blade away from Akihiro. This man didn't deserve to live. The boy slid the blade back in the sheath and stepped over the man's leg on the way of the tent.

"Now just hold on a minute," Kagome snapped, get in front of him. "You have to come with us back to village so we can figure out where your home is. Wouldn't you like to go…"

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!!" he snapped at her. "I said once I can take care of myself!"

"You sure are moody, know that," Shippou sighed, looking at the other boy.

The boy turned his head snorted at the fox's comment. He wasn't moody just really irritated at the moment. There was a difference after all. He turned back to Kagome and Shippou to see someone running at her from behind. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and barely pulled when the enemy's blade struck her back with slash.

"KYYYYAAAA!!" she screamed as Shippou jumped from her shoulder and the boy reached out to grab her.

He stumbled back from her weight and her blood soaked his clothes. The man stood there for moment with a grin on his face and raised his blade again for another strike. The boy's eyes widened in fear with his arms full with Kagome he couldn't draw his Zanpakuto. He was going to die here. No, not here! He couldn't die here!

"Say good bye," the man said, bringing the blade down.

Something snapped in his mind. He knew just what he had to do. In one swift movement the boy's blade met the enemy's. Shippou blinked not sure if he really saw what he saw. Kagome was now on ground with the boy standing over her forcing the man back away from her. But it happened so fast; too fast for any human movements.

"H-how did you…?" the man gasped, now meeting blank teal eyes void of any emotion. "What are you?"

The boy said nothing as the opposing blade started to freeze over and became brittle. With another push from the boy's blade the other sword shattered. With one quick strike the man's chest was ripped open. He fell to the ground blood pooling underneath him.

"Kagome," Shippou shouted, bounding up to her. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Sh-shippou," Kagome said, trying to push herself up. "What happened?"

"He fought that man back," Shippou said, turning to look at the other boy. "He's fast. Really fast."

Kagome turned to look at the boy whose back was to her. His whole aura had changed he seemed like his was frozen. Come to think of it the whole area was growing colder and she shivered. The cold was just pouring of the boy in waves. He was causing the temperature to drop like this? She watched as ice started to form around his feet and spread out along the ground.

"Stop it," she ordered but he ignored her. "Kid, stop it! Just stop it!"

He slowly turned to face Kagome; his eyes dull and cold. It was like he was running on autopilot or something. A couple more men came at them. He raised his sword and swung. A flash of icy light erupted from the sword freezing everything it touched. The men were caught inside the thick layer of ice.

"Whoa," Shippou said in a low voice.

"ENOUGH!!" Kagome shouted at the boy.

"KAGOME," someone called through the crowed.

"INUYASHA," she called back.

He had smelt her blood and panicked. He ran up to her and saw the ice that covered the land and the two frozen men wielding swords. He also noticed the boy with a bag over his head holding a blade.

"Watch out, Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "He's the one that did that."

"Him? You're kidding," Inuyasha said, looking between them. "Oi, kid, what's your problem, huh?"

He said nothing again and just started to walk away. Inuyasha growled a bit before chasing after the kid only to find a thin blade under his throat.

_He's fast…_ Inuyasha thought, looking down at the boy.

His throat and chin started to form ice from the blade. What was this kid he smelt human but his movements and aura told another story. What was this kid? Inuyasha raised Tetsuaiga and knocked the blade away from his throat. Inuyasha jumped back only to have the boy appeared back in his face. Blank teal met surprised gold. A clawed ice cover hand reached out for his face.

"SHIT," Inuyasha yelled as the hand raced towards his face.

Then out of nowhere a thin yellow cord of energy wrapped around the boy's hand and jerked his whole body away from Inuyasha. The boy slid across the ground and landed roughly at someone's feet. Inuyasha turned to see what happened only to see Sesshoumaru stand by the boy. What was he doing here?

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled out, raising Tetsuaiga. "Why are you here?"

"I came to collect what was mine," he said, pulling Tenseiga from his sheath.

"What are planning do with that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and he struck the Zanpakuto. Again time around him froze and he faced the ice dragon again.

"Intruder," the dragon hissed.

"Release your control on the boy," Sesshoumaru ordered. "He's safe now. You no longer need to act on his behave."

"You dare order me around?" the dragon growled.

"Don't test me," Sesshoumaru stated digging Tenseiga into the Zanpakuto hearing the dragon roar out. "Retreat now."

"Bastard! He will never be safe until he returns home," the dragon said, slithering back. "When he remembers who he is what will you do?"

"I'll know when that time comes," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You have no idea what company you keep," the dragon said, turning to the frozen form of his master. "He's strong. He's remembering how to fight and you will see what he is capable of. I wonder, could you handle him?"

"I can," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Hmph, we'll see," the dragon snorted.

Sesshoumaru removed Tenseiga from the Zanpakuto as the ice started to crumple and disappear. Inuyasha looked around in surprise.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said, reached down and pulled the bag off the boy's head. "You really are a wonder. Wake up!"

He slapped the boy o the face. The boy stirred and sat up with a start, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Get up, we're leaving," the demon lord stated.

The boy quickly got to his feet and grabbed the sword and sheathed it.

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Inuyasha barked. "Where are you taking him?"

"I told you, I'm reclaiming what is mine," Sesshoumaru replied turning his back to his half brother. "Boy, come."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," the nodded following behind the demon lord.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha blinked. "What the hell just happened?"

"Inuyasha, come quick," Shippou yelled. "I think Kagome losing a lot of blood."

"Dammit," he growled turning back around to help Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and the boy said nothing to each other as they traveled the dark woods. He was actually surprised that Sesshoumaru did come after him after all. He felt better now. He let out sigh as let out small yawn. Didn't remember much when the man attacked the young woman. Did he black out again?

"Ryu…"

"Huh?"

"Ryu; that's your name for now," Sesshoumaru said, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"My name? That means dragon doesn't it?" he asked and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Ryu… I like that."

* * *

(Soul Society)

This was urgent it had been two weeks since Hitsugaya-taichou reported in. He was on mission in the past to monitor but not interfere with hollows of that time along with gathering information on the Shikon no Tama. Gigai weren't known at that time so to talk to the humans and gather information from them was hard. Hitsugaya-taichou was working in secret even from the Soul Society of the past. They didn't need to know he was there that could interfere with the future of Soul Society.

However, his recent disappearance was bothersome. Yamamoto-sotaichou needed to know why the young taichou had just disappeared. So he decided to send a small team to look for the taichou and find out what happened to him. His old eyes stared out at the two men he had chosen to look for Toshiro. He stood and moved towards the two men.

"Thank you for coming," he said, looking between the two. "I'm sure by now you've been briefed slightly on the situation by now."

"Yes, sir," they nodded.

"I called you both here because I need you to search for Hitsugaya-taichou in the Feudal Era," Yamamoto spoke clearly and to the point. "He was there to gather information on the strength of the hollows back then and to gather information on a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. However, you two, are not allowed to engage in any fights with hollows or get caught in anything to do with the Shikon no Tama. You will also have NO communication with other shinigami from the past. You will remain in the appearance as humans not displaying your powers unless there is no other option for you. You are there strictly to find and retrieve Hitsugaya-taichou. Is that understood? Failure to comply with these rules will result in you being brought back here and tried."

"Yes, sir," they nodded again.

"Kurotsuchi will take you from here," Yamamoto said as the captain of quad 12 walked in.

"Please, come with me gentlemen," he said, making a come gesture.

Ichigo and Renji turned from the head-captain and followed Kurotsuchi out the door. Ichigo yawned.

"So, are we really going to past like gramps said?" Ichigo said, stretching his arms.

"You shouldn't refer to Yamamoto-sotaichou as such," Kurotsuchi stated, turning to look at the substitute. "Anyway, you're going to be testing out few new toys of mine."

Renji and Ichigo exchanged looks. Did they really want to "test out" his new toys. They entered the Department of Research and Development and taken down on an elevator to a lower level. When stepped out of the elevator and walked into a rather bright room full of people and objects they rather not know about. Kurotsuchi guided them to the back were Nemu was waiting with few items covered with sheets.

"Everything's been prepared according to your directions, Taichou," she said with bow.

"Very good, now gentlemen please step over here," Kurotsuchi said, walking to the first sheet and pulled off.

"Gigai?" Renji blinked. "What's so special about them?"

"These are not your average Gigai and they cost a lot of time and funds to make," Kurotsuchi standing between the Gigai. "These Gigai will hide any spiritual pressure you display naturally to keep other shinigami, Quincy, and other spiritually aware humans from noticing you. It will also show your spirit ribbons as being human. Now if you force your spiritual pressure out there's no hiding it of course. This is why, Kurosaki, you will not be using your own human body while in the past."

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo snorted and Renji chuckled.

"Now over here I want you to look at these," Kurotsuchi said, pulling another sheet off of a table. "Think of these as Gigai for your Zanpakuto. You're zanpakuto also produce their own spiritual pressure and must also be masked."

"Hold on! I see Zabimaru but this one doesn't look anything like my Zangetsu," Ichigo said, point at the other sword.

"You're Zanpakuto, Kurosaki, is a constant release type that most certainly won't do in the past if you're trying to keep a low profile. This is a very special one made just for your Zangetsu," Kurotsuchi said, picking it and brought over to Ichigo. "While your Zanpakuto is in this it will look like any other sword, however, in order to summon Zangetsu you must call it. Think of summon for its shikai."

"You serious?" Ichigo said, taking Zangetsu off his back.

Kurotsuchi took it and put both the ends of the swords together a bright light took hold and melded them together only showing the basic sword. He handed it off Ichigo as he looked at so he need to come up with a summon.

"Well, you got any ideas, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Hmmm," Ichigo hummed trying to think of something unique to Zangetsu.

"Of course you can only make up one summon, you can't change it later," Kurotsuchi add as he took Zabimaru from Renji.

"Well that sucks," Ichigo said, looking over the much smaller blade.

"Well, while you debate, let's finish," Kurotsuchi said, moving them over and picked up some odd little communicators. "Of course we can't use our standard form of communication. This little vile contains a solution that when exposed to the air creates a small rift in time and space. It only last 3 minutes so make your reports quick and to the point."

"Got it," Renji said, getting a hand full of them. "Now what?"

"You only get 3 of these keys. You see that little slot right there in the Zanpakuto right under the guard? Put one of these in there is use your Zanpakuto like you would if you were opening a Senkaimon," Kurotsuchi said, handing 3 odd crystal keys to Renji as well. "These will allow you to open the time gate and return here for emergencies or to return from your mission. These are the last three don't squander them."

"Understood," Renji nodded. "So these little crystals a can do that? Whoa."

"Over here is, well, your basic clothes, food, money, and so on," Kurotsuchi said in dull tone, pointing at the packs. "I would suggest getting ready to leave. You will be arriving the Sengoku Jidai in less that an hour. Nemu, stop standing there like a lump and get the time gate open, you silly girl."

"Yes, sir," She said with a bow and left.

Renji and Ichigo were left in the room to get into their Gigai and into their clothes for their mission. This was an odd one indeed. Couldn't they send someone else for this? Ichigo felt that the only reason why he was on the mission was because he was a substitute shinigami and not real so they wouldn't be loosing much should something happen to him in the past. Of course he was paired with Renji because Renji was a more experienced Shinigami, a fukutaichou, and they had worked together in the past.

Renji on the other hand couldn't figure out why he was chosen for this mission. He had sneaking suspicion that Kuchiki-taichou had something to with this. However, why was he pared with Ichigo? Why wasn't pared with someone else. Yes, Ichigo and he did get along well but there were other more experienced Shinigami that could have gone with him like Ikkaku or even Rukia for that matter. In fact he wouldn't mind working alone with Rukia. He still had his boyhood crush on her and who knows he might have finally said something about it. And another thing Ichigo and he weren't the best at Kido so why were they the ones going?

"This thing feels weird," Ichigo said, putting on his Gigai. "How do you wear these things?"

"You'll get use to them," Renji said, tossing Ichigo some clothes after he couldn't continue walking around in a sheet. "I suppose your actual human body would fit a lot better than these things."

"A hell of a lot better," Ichigo grumbled putting the old style clothes. "I can't believe we're going that far into the past. It's like some freaking H.G. Wells crap.

"Who?" Renji asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing," Ichigo answered. "It was something I learned in school. World Literature class."

Renji just shrugged and got into his own Gigai and got dressed they grabbed their things and stepped out Nemu was waiting for them. She let them to the elevator and down few more floors before leading down a hallway, which opened into a large room full of steaming pipes, wires, lights, gages, and Lord only knows what else.

"Right this way," she said, bringing them to the back of the room.

The boys looked on at a large steal gate. So this was the time gate. Kurotsuchi-taichou was waiting by the controls.

"Please stand by the gate," Nemu said stepping out of the way.

They nodded and walked over to the gate as Kurotsuchi hit few buttons and pulled down a lever. There was low buzzing sound as the door start to open. Just behind the door was pool of dark light that flashed with purple.

"All you have to do is just step inside," Mayuri said, turning to look at them.

"Yeah, sure," Renji step up the door the gate first. "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"Well, you might feel a slight electrical shock," Kurotsuchi-taichou shrugged.

Renji swallowed the knot in his throat and sort of leapt in. Ichigo did the same right after.

(A/N well that's the end of that chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Blast to the Past

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 4

Blast to the Past

(A/N So, Ichigo and Renji are heading out to find Toshiro. Let's see what sort of trouble they get into, hm?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

The boys looked on at a large steel gate. So this was the time gate. Kurotsuchi-taichou was waiting by the controls.

"Please stand by the gate," Nemu said stepping out of the way.

They nodded and walked over to the gate as Kurotsuchi hit few buttons and pulled down a lever. There was low buzzing sound as the door start to open. Just behind the door was pool of dark light that flashed with purple.

"All you have to do is just step inside," Mayuri said, turning to look at them.

"Yeah, sure," Renji step up the door the gate first. "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"Well, you might feel a slight electrical shock," Kurotsuchi-taichou shrugged.

Renji swallowed the knot in his throat and sort of leapt in. Ichigo did the same right after.

* * *

Flashes of color and bursts of light assaulted them. A since of falling rapidly and the so called electrical shock was probably the worse. Suddenly the lights and colors stopped along with the electrical shock but the falling continued and they could see to tops of trees coming at them rather face.

"OH, SHIIIIIT!!" Ichigo screamed as he Renji grabbed him to not get separated and they both took a head dive into the trees.

Sounds of limbs breaking, leaves rustling, and the voices of two cursing men could be heard as they fell through the canopy and straight to the ground. They hit with a meaty thump as they were assaulted with sticks and branches. When they finally sat up they knocked off the tree debris in large huff. Disgruntled and frazzled, they looked around the woods they landed in. It was mid morning, sunny, little clouds, and a gentle breeze. Their packs were knocked open and their belongings were strewn about the ground with some things hanging out in the broken braches up in the trees.

"I'll kill him! Couldn't the gate open on the ground?" Renji grumbled getting up first and knock the dirt and debris off of his clothes. "Oh, no of course not! That would be too easy!"

Ichigo got up and brushed off his own clothes grabbing his pack and started to unceremoniously shove his belongings back into his pack. Renji followed suit and started to grab some of their things out of the trees. The mumbled and grumbled as they collected their food, clothes, and everything else. They double checked everything before loading the packs back on their backs and started moving.

They managed to find a beaten path and decided to follow it. They had no idea where they were. The only map that was packed had been torn to pieces because Ichigo and Renji fought over which way to go. They finally decide to go west after a long heated debate. They remained mad at each other for a while until their stomachs started to grumble and they finally settled down to eat.

By then it was early afternoon. Any clouds that were there in the morning were now gone, bringing the full force of the sun in the small clearing they were sitting in. They rummaged through their packs to pull out the food that was packed for them. There wasn't much left after their little trip through the treetops. Seeing as how a good amount had fallen out of their wrappings and out onto the bare ground. Luckily they were given a good about of money to buy more food when they needed it.

They sat in near silence not really having much to say to each other as they ate their lunch. Ichigo had to admit the atmosphere here was so different from back in his era. Even in the country side the air wasn't anything like this. He let out a long breath before down in the last of is food and grabbed his pack. Renji quickly shoveled what was left of his food into his mouth and quickly grabbed his own pack. They started moving down the path again.

Renji let out a long yawn a few moments later. If it wasn't for this mission he would be snoozing by now. It wasn't that he was lazy it's just days like these usually made him really calm and he just wanted to relax somewhere cool and quiet.

"You're getting tired, already?" Ichigo mocked, looking at his traveling partner.

"Shut up," Renji snorted at him.

"Looks like the road forks up here," Ichigo said, looking up the road.

"Great," Renji grumbled. "So left or right?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said as they came to stop at the fork. "Huh?"

"What?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo sniff the air slightly.

"You smell that?" Ichigo asked. "Ugh, that's awful."

Renji stuck his nose the air. He smelt that awful scent before. It was the scent of decay and ash. He looked to the path that was leading to the right.

"Yeah, I know. You better get use to that smell," Renji stated, turning to go down the path the smell came from. "That is the smell of what's left of a destroyed village. The village is burned and the dead are left for the vultures. We better go check it out."

Ichigo made a bit of a face but knew that there maybe someone there that may needed help. They walked up the path for about half a mile and finally the village came into view or what was left of it. Renji was right. The village was burned and the dead left for the birds. It looked like a battle took place here. Men in armor littered the ground but there were very few meaning it was group of warriors attacking a simple village. They were probably there for the goods and food the villagers had.

"Horrible," Renji said covering nose, looking a young girl around 5 or so. "Poor thing. She was shot in the back."

"I don't see any spirits," Ichigo noted, looking around the area. "This place should be crawling with them."

"Let me give you a bit of a history lesson," Renji stated, turning to look at Ichigo. "During the feudal era shinigami would actually travel with the war parties to keep the number of spirits down and to keep hollows at bay. With that many dead in one area it called in a lot of hollows and the last thing they needed were swarms of hollows following them."

"Makes sense," Ichigo said, swatting a fly out of his face. "Doesn't look like there's anyone left here though. I think we better keep moving."

Renji nodded and they started to move again when they heard what sounded like child crying. Maybe there was still someone here in the village after all. They quickly hurried to the place they heard the crying. It was a little boy about 8 or so. He really didn't look hurt maybe he was lost.

"Hey, kid, are you all right?" Ichigo asked, getting down on his knees to look at the boy. "Are you hurt? Were you from this village?"

The boy only continued to cry. Renji sat down his pack a pulled a small scrap of food. It wasn't much but it may calm to the thin child.

"You want this?" Renji asked, holding out the small portion of food. "If you do, you have stop crying and tell us what happened."

The boy turned to look at the small helping of food. He grabbed it right out of Renji's hand and nearly swallowed the portion whole. He whipped his snotty nose and looked back at Ichigo and Renji.

"That's better," Renji said. "Now what happened?"

The boy said nothing as he grinned at them and waved. Okay, that was little odd. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by people with swords, axes, and other weapons. What the hell? There were about 6 men and 2 girls ranging in age to about 14 to their early 20.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked reaching back for his sword. "Who are you people?"

"We are the Hayashi Brothers. Best known thieves in the area," the eldest said, pointing at them. "That's a fine set of clothes you've got there. You must be packing some money on ya."

"Not as much as you think. Now back off," Renji bit out, unsheathing his blade. "Last warning! Back off!"

"You're out numbered just surrender your goods and get lost," the little boy who had been crying a moment ago stated, holding a dagger to Ichigo's stomach.

"Sorry about this kid but that's not going to happen," Ichigo said, knocking the kid back with a firm kick. "You guys picked the wrong people to rob."

"Huh, hardly. Toshi, get up you little piece of shit," the eldest snapped at his youngest brother.

The boy tried to get up to up his feet but was hesitant to do so. When he got back to his feet and ran in the other direction. His family started yelling at him to come back and they called him coward. That orange haired freak could kick like an ox he wasn't getting caught up in that. Renji and Ichigo had their sword drawn and they were ready to fight back this band a thieves. It wouldn't take too long.

* * *

"For the last time I'm fine, Inuyasha."

It had been couple days now since Inuyasha, Kagome and the other helped safe those people from being sold on the market. Kagome was able to walk but Inuyasha was constantly right after about not over doing it. Usually it was the other way around.

"I just want to make sure," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms.

"It was nice of the headman's daughter to give you one her kimonos to wear," Sango said, looking at the pale green kimono with pink butterflies on it.

"Yeah, well, considering that was my last clean clothes that got torn to shreds," Kagome sighed, looking down at her new clothes.

Inuyasha suddenly came to a stop and bit his nose the air. So another village just up the road had been destroyed. Typical. Nothing new there.

"What the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, coming to a stop.

"That village we passed a couple days I have got a feeling it's not there anymore," Inuyasha growled out.

"I did hear that there was a large enemy troop in this area," Miroku added.

"Do you think anyone is still alive?" Shippou asked, clinging to Sango's shoulder.

"If they are they're long gone by now," Inuyasha said, starting to move again.

A moment later and little boy came running at them stumbling a bit. He was thin and dirty. He came to stop and landed on his knees trying to catch his breath. Kagome was the first to approach him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Just—just up the road our village was attacked. My family made it out but when we returned to see what we could salvage two men came by planning to rob us!" the boy exclaimed, pointing down the road. "You have to help out my brothers and sisters! Please! We don't have much left!"

"All right. Show us where," Inuyasha asked as the boy stood and they followed.

* * *

Renji slugged the last of the boys down the ground. The ones left were the two girls about 16 and 17 years old.

"Give it up, ladies," Renji said, picking up his pack again. "We have no intention of fight off a couple of girls."

"Oh, yeah," the youngest of the girl snapped, coming a Renji with an axe. "I'll show you."

Renji just grabbed her wrist and pulled the axe out her hand before throwing it off onto the ground. He then pushed her to the ground. The last girl took off after Ichigo. Ichigo dodge the small sword and the blade got lodged in an old tree stump. She couldn't pull it out.

"Damn you," she hissed at Ichigo as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Ichigo strapped his sword back to his back and grabbed his own pack. Well that was finally done. They might as well get moving again. They had only gone a few feet to find an arrow sticking up out of the ground at their feet. Was it that brat?

"Okay, kid, give it up," Renji snorted, picking the arrow up and snapped it in half. "Enough is enough."

"Is that so," a more adult voice said, coming out from the woods.

"Who's there?" Ichigo snapped, grabbing Zangetsu again.

A moment later a large spinning object came at them. They just made it out of the way of the object. What the hell what that? They got up only to find the object circle back around at them for a second go. They ducked again. They looked up to see a young woman catch the large object with ease; it was a giant boomerang.

"Give back what you stole," She bit out drawing her own katana.

"Come again?" Ichigo snapped, getting to his feet first and drew his sword. "We didn't steal anything!"

"That's not what we heard," a monk said, running at him with his staff raised.

Ichigo blocked his attack and pushed the monk back. Renji was on his feet now with Zabimaru ready to attack as well. Another arrow came at him. He knocked the arrow back with this sword only to just miss getting hit by really large blade. He stumbled back loosing his balance a little. He looked up the see a man clad in red with long white hair and a set of dog ears on top.

"The hell?" Renji chocked out, putting his blade up just in time to avoid getting cut again. "Damn it! Who are you?! _He's strong! What is he? He's clearly not human!_"

"Let him have it, Inuyasha," a little boy yelled, bouncing up and down at a young woman's feet as she held up a bow and arrow.

"Renji, that woman, look out," Ichigo shouted from behind.

Renji ducked just in time, just missing getting hit by another arrow. He paused when heard Ichigo scream from behind him. The arrow that had missed him struck Ichigo in his shoulder. The monk and the woman with the large boomerang were right on top of him. Ichigo pulled the offending projectile out his should and gripped his sword harder ready to take them on.

"Where are you looking?" the man in red shouted, slicing down at Renji.

Renji back up in a hurry his chin got knick a little but he was pretty much alright. That was until he heard a roar from behind. He barely had time to turn around to see what was behind him. All he saw were flames and yellow fur come at him. He was rammed in the back hard. He slid across the ground a ways landing on belly.

"Renji," Ichigo yelled, trying to get to his friend only to have to be blocked off by the monk and the woman with the boomerang. "Back off!"

"Not until you give back what you stole from this family," the woman shouted, backing away and pulled something out of her kimono. "Miroku, move!"

The monk quickly backed away and the woman chucked something at Ichigo's feet. The tiny objects exploded at his feet. Ichigo started coughing and put a sleeve over his face as he moved out of the smoke.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo coughed, holding Zangetsu out in front of him. "You think a couple of smoke bombs can… Can… I feel sick…"

Ichigo staggered for a moment as the whole world spun around him and then went dark. He hit the ground with a thud. Renji was trying to get back to his feet but a large saber tooth cat was holding him down.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, can you hear me! Wake up you idiot!" Renji snapped. "Get off, you damn beast! GET OFF ME!"

Renji watched as his pack and Ichigo's pack were picked up and handed off to the small boy and his thieving family. This was ridiculous. If it wasn't for the restrictions put on them he and Ichigo wouldn't have a problem fighting them off. But the Gigai they were put in really did limit their power and strength. He hated this.

The family bowed and thanked the man in red and his friends as they left with his and Ichigo's packs.

"You damn idiots," Renji yelled at them only to have the large cat push down on his ribs. "AAAGH! G-GET OFF OF ME!!"

"You two really are low," the girl in grin kimono with the butterflies stated, point at finger at him. "Stealing from a poor family like that!"

"Listen here, woman, you've got the wrong idea," Renji snapped back at her.

"Hardly," the other woman huffed out, getting down to Renji's level. "If that little boy hadn't come and got us that family would have been left with nothing but the clothes on their backs."

"You know what, why am I even talking to you?" Renji grumbled. "You're clearly not going to listen to me."

"Damn straight," the man in red snorted.

Renji gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the hard dry earth. He needed to get those packs back before that damn family screwed everything up. He heard Ichigo groan and slowly sit up, rubbing his head. He then put a hand to his mouth before he brought up lunch.

"Kurosaki," Renji called as Ichigo looked up and rubbed his sour mouth.

"Huh, Renji," Ichigo moaned, fighting to get to his feet, using his zanpakuto to push himself up. "What was that stuff you threw at me?"

"Knockout powder," the woman stated, turning to look at him.

"Where's our stuff?" Ichigo asked, looking around the area.

"Why not ask them? They just gave everything away," Renji bit out.

"We did nothing of the sort," the monk stated. "We returned those goods back to their rightful owners."

"Rightful owners my ass," Ichigo growled, dragging his feet as he move towards Renji before picking up his sword. "You were suckered in."

"Oh, really," the man in red laughed, holding up his own blade. "You just woke back up. You really want to fight?"

"I've been through worse than little knockout powder," Ichigo said, getting in a stance. "Now get off of my friend! I do not make empty threats."

"You really are a sore loser," the man in red snorted.

"Oh, really, you're one to talk about being a sore loser," the girl in green huffed.

"Kagome… Shut up," the man said, rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo, don't do anything stupid," Renji said, looking at his orange haired friend. "Remember what Yamamoto-sotaichou said."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not going to anything too stupid," Ichigo grinned.

"That still means you're going to do something stupid," Renji bit out.

"Oh, pipe down, will ya," Ichigo snorted. "Oi, dog-shit for brains! C'mon! Whadda waiting for, huh?"

"What did you just call me?" the man snapped, baring his teeth.

"Dog-shit for brains!"

"All right than carrot top, bring it!"

"Ha! Here I come," Ichigo said, charging at the dog-man.

"You're going to regret—Huh?" the man was surprised when the teen ran right past them and headed straight for his friend and the demon cat. "What in the 7 hells?"

He rammed his shoulder full force into the cat. The cat was knocked back as Renji got up and grabbed Zabimaru. They both quickly took off down the path leaving the group awestruck.

* * *

"Okay, that was weird," Miroku stated, seeing the last of them disappear down the road. "What as the point of challenging Inuyasha and then making a run for it?"

"I guess he just got too chickened out trying to fight me off with that small sword," Inuyasha snorted, putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"If you ask me it was a case of misdirection," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Misdirection," Kagome asked.

"You think the opponent is coming after you when they are actually after the object behind you," Sango said. "We've done it ourselves before. We all thought he was going to take on Inuyasha but it never accrued to us that he was actually planning on getting his friend free and running for it. So none of us tried to stop him."

"I must give them points for that," Miroku said, finding a place to sit. "What a pain and all we got was a simple thank you."

"Oh, c'mon, Miroku, they didn't have much," Shippou stated. "You should just be glad that we helped them."

"Oh, Kirara, did he hurt you?" Sango asked seeing blood on the cat's fur.

"No, that blood belongs to carrot top," Inuyasha said, looking at Sango and Kirara. "That's from the arrow Kagome plugged into his shoulder."

"Come to think of it… Orange and red hair?" Kagome said, turning to the rest of her group. "Those are odd colors, aren't they? I mean I see it all the time in my era but here…?"

"They seemed human enough to me," Miroku stated.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "That little brat with the white hair from that raid he seemed human but he could use ice as a weapon. Not only that but his scent it wasn't right. They smelt a lot like that boy. I mean they smelt different but… I don't know… It was like it was fake or something."

"Fake? What do you mean fake?" Sango asked, looking surprised.

"That's the best way to describe it," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sigh… Let's start moving again," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha and the others. "Kaede's village is still a couple of days from here."

The group nodded and they started to leave. A few minutes later Inuyasha heard some talking off in the woods. He told everyone to stop and be quiet. He followed the voices to a small camp; the others were right behind him. In the camp they could see good clothing, weapons, food, money and other valuable trinkets. They recognized two large packs.

"Hahaha! Good work, Toshi!"

"Thank you, Nii-san."

"Can you believe those idiots? I mean that actually believed our kid brother's story!"

"Yeah I know. I mean those two men can fight they almost would have gotten away from us hadn't those dumb idiots showed up."

"And man, were they packing a good bit on them. Did you see the sacks of gold each of those packs carried?"

"Not to mention the clothes and these odd little items must be worth something too I bet."

"Yet again another successful scheme by the Hayashi Brothers. Hahaha!!"

"Oh, really, is that so?" Inuyasha said, stepping out of the bushes.

"Huh? Oh no," Toshi said, backing up.

"I think it's high time we set something straight," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles as the rest of his friends came to join him. "Con us, will you? You'll regret ever doing that to us."

* * *

Renji looked at Ichigo shoulder. It was a pretty deep wound. They had nothing to wrap it and no water the clean it out. Renji had taken some hard hits to his back and rib cage. They really were left with nothing. What a day this was turning out to be. Their first day in this era and they had fallen though treetops, mugged, attacked, and gotten wounded. To make matters worse everything was still in those packs that they needed to contact the society with.

"Well, I did managed to keep these," Renji said, holding the three crystal keys. "We can always go back and tell them what happened."

"Oh, that we were mugged?" Ichigo stated, leaning against a tree. "C'mon, they'll have a better chance believing that 10 menos descended on us and destroy our stuff."

"Kurotsuchi told to use these in emergencies I think this is one," Renji said, pulling out Zabimaru and looked for the slot.

"Couldn't we just go after them?" Ichigo said as Renji paused.

"In your condition, no. If we had something to treat that I would say yes, but… All right who's ever out there show yourselves right now," Renji said, putting back the keys in his haori and gripped Zabimaru hard.

Ichigo got up and pulled Zangetsu from his back. They looked around the area. It was getting dark now as the sun set behind the trees. They looked around the area and listened intently. They turned to see the girl in the green kimono from earlier.

"Now, what do you want, huh?" Renji snapped at her. "Well, out with it, woman."

"We… We wanted to apologize for what we did," she said with a low bow. "We made a horrible mistake."

"Yeah, you did," Ichigo snorted at her. "Thanks to you and your friends, you left us with nothing!"

"Well, actually about that," the monk said, showing up with the rest of their party. "We would like to return your stuff and a little bit more as compensation for what did."

"Say what?" Renji asked, seeing their bags on the ground and little fuller than before.

"You see, Inuyasha heard some people out in the woods talking and we followed and we discovered what had happened," the girl with the boomerang said. "So we got back your stuff and put a little extra in there to make up for what did."

"Oh, really? Well, that's not going to fix this hole in my shoulder and Renji's hurt back," Ichigo snapped at them. "I'm sorry but it just doesn't flow that way."

"I know but we really are sorry about this," the girl in the green kimono said. "Let's say we start over, okay? I'm Higurashi Kagome. These are my friends. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, and the cat's Kirara."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Abarai Renji."

"So, uh… Now that's over let's say you have me look at your shoulder, Kurosaki?" Kagome said, walking over to him. "I'm pretty good when it comes to first aid."

"I think I can handle it myself, thank you," Ichigo said, pulling his shirt back over his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be so stubborn," Kagome said with a smile.

"It all comes down to the trust. Currently we don't trust you," Ichigo said, looking at her and her friends. Kagome smile faded quickly.

"But I—" she begain.

"I think it would be best we parted ways here, Higurashi," Renji said in a stern voice.

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said, turning to leave. "I wasn't planning on staying anyway. If they can take care of themselves let them."

"But, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped back.

"Inuyasha's right, Kagome," Miroku said. "We're treading on thin ice. So let's go."

Kagome bowed to them one last time and ran to catch up with her group. The over stuffed packs still sat on the ground where Kagome's group had left them. Renji walked over to them and pulled them to where Ichigo and he had been sitting. They opened them and started looking for ointment and bandages.

After getting Ichigo cleaned up and bandaged Renji tended to his own little cuts like the one on his chin. They found a bit more food in their packs and some more money. Not to mention some extra clothes.

"Well, you're mighty quiet this evening," Renji said, looking at Ichigo. "Your shoulder hurting you that badly?"

"No. It's not my shoulder. I was just thinking about something," Ichigo said, putting some wood in the fire. "I've heard a bunch of stories when I was little about demons and such. Inuyasha and that little boy Shippou they aren't human, are they?"

"No, I don't believe so…" Renji said, leaning back against a rock.

"You have any more history lessons I should know about?" Ichigo asked with a drawl.

"Well, I guess… Let's see… Youkai do exist here, the Quincy population is still pretty high we may want to watch out for them and, well, yeah, that's about it," Renji, looking up at the orange clouds slowly growing darker.

"You can't think of anything else then," Ichigo sighed.

"No, not right off the top of my head," Renji nodded.

"What's that Shikon no Tama thingy?" Ichigo asked Renji shrugged.

"I don't know. Just some powerful jewel that gives power to youkai and greedy humans," Renji answered. "That's all I know. We really didn't go over it that to much at the academy. That or I was asleep through most of it."

"Figures," Ichigo groaned.

"Hey, sometime history was boring, alright," Renji snapped.

"Yeah, I know only too well…" Ichigo yawned, looking up at the sky now as well seeing the first stars of the evening. _I don't get it. That Higurashi girl was carrying something strange with her. I could see it. It was hanging off her neck._

They sat staring up the darkening sky before they heard something rustle the bushes near them. They turned see what it was. They saw a small girl step out. They weren't falling for it again.

"Get lost, kid, we aren't doing any more charities," Renji said, making a shoo gesture with his hand. "Now beat it!"

She looked at them for a moment or two before turning around and walked back into the bushes. Like they were that stupid? Hardly.

"Beggars and thieves everywhere," Renji groaned. "I don't care how small or how cute they are in a small little orange and white checkered kimono."

"You're one to talk. I think I remember someone saying how hard it was to get by as a poor child," Ichigo stated with a sly smirk as Renji stiffened. "Aren't you being a bit of a hypocrite?"

"Uh… Shut up," Renji snapped back.

* * *

The little girl returned back to the small clearing and sat down next to a slightly older boy. She looked disappointed. She tossed a small pebble at a bug on the ground. It missed and the beetle scurried away. She let out a long sigh and boy nudged her.

"Well, how did it go, Rin?" he asked.

"They just shooed me away. Most everyone does," She sighed again, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Maybe I'll go and see if I can get something from them then," he said getting to his feet.

"Don't, Ryu, they've got swords," Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and so do I. I'll only be gone a few minutes," Ryu said, turning to leave.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me here," Rin said, chasing after him. "Please be careful."

Ryu rolled his teal eyes and came to the clearing where the two men had been they were gone but the fire was still burning. Maybe they had to leave in a hurry for some reason maybe they would come back.

"They're not here, let's go back," she said, pulled in the boy's clothes.

"They might come back, Rin," he said, looking around.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said, pulling on his clothes harder. "Please, let's go back. Sesshoumaru-sama and Master Jaken will be back soon."

"Ugh… All right, fine," he said, walking back into the bushes.

Rin followed close behind him. When they made it back to the clearing they had been sitting they saw a few good portions of food on the ground in nice wrappings. They looked around for the two men but didn't find them anywhere. They ran back to where the men had been camping only to find the fire put out and no one there.

They walked back to their little camp and quickly opened the wrappings to get to the food inside. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru and Jaken showed up. They were surprise to see that the children had food and prepared food at that.

"Where did you get those?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A couple of men near here. They're gone now," Ryu said, wiping his mouth. "Rin went to ask if they had something to eat but they shooed her off. So I went back with her and they were gone. We came back and found some food here."

Sesshoumaru looked about the area with his gold eyes. He saw nothing but he did smell that a couple of men had been here. The scent was still very fresh in the air but it had that same fakeness to it that Ryu has.

"What did they look like?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hm… Well… They were pretty tall I guess. I think one was hurt," Rin said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "He had short spiky hair the color of fire and the other one had longer hair. It was bright red like an apple and he had black tattoos on his face. But he wore a band around his head to hide it better."

"Anything else?" the demon lord asked.

"That's about it, I think," Rin said, looking back down at her food. "Oh, they wore some nice clothes. Like they came from a wealthy house but they carried large packs with them like they were planning on traveling for a long while."

"I never really saw them so I don't know anything," Ryu said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, stay here," Sesshoumaru said, starting to walk away.

"Yes, of course," Jaken nodded.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked but got no answer as the demon lord vanished into the woods.

"Huh, I wonder why he's following them?" Ryu said, taking another bite.

"You think that's what he's doing?" Rin asked.

"Why else would he leave after he just got back," Ryu stated.

"Well, I guess you're right," Rin shrugged, stating to eat again.

It was true. Sesshoumaru noticed the same fakeness in their smell and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. They may be a link to Ryu's lost memories and to what the boy really was. He wanted to know just who and what he and his companions have been traveling with these last few weeks.

(A/N Ugh, really long chapter! I hope it was worth it. Tell what you think. I love reviews I really do so don't be shy about leaving one!)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Hyorinmaru

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 5

Hyorinmaru

(A/N Hmm, sounds like something is going to turn up in this chapter. So let's see?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_Inner voice_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I never really saw them so I don't know anything," Ryu said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, stay here," Sesshoumaru said, starting to walk away.

"Yes, of course," Jaken nodded.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked but got no answer as the demon lord vanished into the woods.

"Huh, I wonder why he's following them," Ryu said, taking another bite.

"You think that's what he's doing?" Rin asked.

"Why else would he leave after he just got back," Ryu stated.

"Well, I guess you're right," Rin shrugged, stating to eat again.

It was true. Sesshoumaru noticed to same fakeness in their smell and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. They may be a link to Ryu's lost memories and to what the boy really was. He wanted to know just who and what he and his companions have been traveling with these last few weeks.

* * *

(Present)

Renji yawned as he set his bag down and rolled his shoulders. Damn this Gigai and the damn bakeneko combined they killed his back. Ichigo set down his own pack and looked at his shoulder. It needed redressing. The night was still young and they hadn't gotten very far but maybe if the got good night rest thing would go better for them then.

This looked like a nice place to camp as any next to a very large rock that went up and out a ways and rapped around a little. Renji redid Ichigo's bandage and they had a fire going to keep warm and to see by. Ichigo leaned up against the rock to rest his shoulder on something. Renji although sore was not spent yet.

"Tired already?" Renji asked, looking at friend.

"A little, yes," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Touchy," Renji snorted, pulling Zabimaru from his sheath. "Well, I'm not."

"Good for you," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just going to do a little practice," Renji answered, getting into a fighting stance before pretending to fight an invisible enemy. "I'm still a little wound up from earlier."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and soon closed him. He heard a clank as steel met stone and Renji cuss. He snorted only to feel something move underneath him. He eyes snapped open as the turned to look at the rock behind him. It shifted slightly and started to change texture and color. The hell?! He quickly stood and reached for Zangetsu that was attached to his pack. He turned to Renji. He had his back turned and didn't seem to notice anything. Ichigo quickly turned back around to face this thing.

"Uh, Renji…" Ichigo said as he was watched the rock pull out of the ground on a set of long legs as the once was gray and smooth stone was now a dark green and with scales. "Renji! Renji!! RENJIIII!!!"

"What damn it?" Renji snapped, still not turning around.

"Oh my…" Ichigo swallowed as he soon found a large scaly snout only a few inches from his own nose. The teeth were as wide as his body and as long as he a Renji put together.

**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!**

With that a thunderous roar came and large gust of wind blew out the camp fire and snapped branches out of the trees. There was a foul odor of old rotten meat and brimstone. Renji came to a sudden halt in mid-strike and his eyes widened. He slowly turned around and saw a large dragon in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's face and whole front was blackened and his orange hair was blown back away from his face. He stood there in shock as he held his Zanpakuto in one hand and his pack in the other.

"Oh, sh-shit," Renji swallowed, looking at the large dragon smack dab in Ichigo's face.

Renji could hear Ichigo whimpering and the dragon breathed his scent in and out. He was hoping if he didn't move he wouldn't be killed. Maybe they were like a T-rex and only attacked what moved. He hoped and prayed.

"RUUUUNNN!!" Renji yelled, finally getting his voice back as the dragon turned to look at him.

Ichigo quickly took off as the dragon went after Renji. Ichigo and Renji met back up almost running into each other with the dragon right behind them. They ducked down behind a large tree. Ichigo got a moment to strap on his pack. Renji then got up and started back to where they came from.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm getting my pack back! After all that we went through I'm not leaving without it," Renji snapped and ran back towards the camp.

"What?! Come back, you idiot!" Ichigo snapped, chasing after him. "This isn't a Hollow! Are you nuts?!"

"I guess I am," Renji said, popping out of the bushes and spotted his pack and quickly went after his. _Please, dragon, don't see me. Don't see me!_

Renji just reached his pack and felt the earth move under foot. He turned to see the large dragon come after him mouth open.

"WAAAAAAGH!" Renji yelled, running back towards Ichigo. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Ichigo let out a scream as he and Renji took off into the woods as the dragon continued to chase after him. The dragon let out another roar and knocked trees out of his its way as continued to give chase.

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused after he heard a dragon roar near by in the direction he was heading. It sounded rather upset. Perhaps those humans ran into it. He continued moving only to feel the ground move underfoot. That dragon was getting closer and rather fast. He was chasing something. He then heard two distinct screams also come from that direction. He snorted they were heading right towards him.

Minute later two men with oddly colored hair rushed out of the bushes and the one with the red hair bumped shoulders with Sesshoumaru and kept moving. He wasn't too pleased but considering the smell of fear on them they may not have even noticed him there. Soon the dragon came into view. Its long snake-like body coiled as it came to stop in front of the demon lord baring its massive teeth. So this was the dragon making all the fuss. Ridiculous.

* * *

"What in the world," Jaken said, sitting up as he heard a dragon not that far off. "My, it sounds rather upset."

"What is that?" Rin asked, looking at the small imp.

"A rather pissy dragon," Ryu said, standing up.

"How do you know that?" Jaken asked, turning to look at the boy.

"I don't know. I've heard Ah-Un before so I just figured…" Ryu shrugged.

"Ah-Un doesn't sound quite like that," Jaken stated, giving the boy an odd look. "But you are correct in assuming that is a dragon."

"Hey, wait, Ryu, does that mean—you remember something?" Rin asked, looking at her friend. "You do, don't you?!"

"I'm not sure…" Ryu said, scratching his head.

"Aww…" Rin moped.

A moment later they heard the bushes rustle along with a lot of cursing and screaming. They turned to see two men running at them. Rin recognized them from earlier as the men that gave them the food. Fear had blanched their face white as they dashed through the tiny clearing. Ryu grabbed Rin and pulled her out of the way as they continued on by not even pausing.

"I have a feeling I know why they're running," Ryu stated as the two disappeared into the woods again. "If that dragon is chasing them we may want to get out of the way."

"Good point," Jaken said as Rin and Ryu mounted Ah-Un.

Ryu helped Jaken on as they quickly took off over the treetops and away from the much larger dragon that maybe coming their way. They would stay in the area just not too close.

Ryu looked up at the sky as the stars shimmered above him. It was quiet now. The other dragon's roar had died out by now and they were high enough that there was no ambient sound like down in the forest. The air was still and cool. It felt good to him. Suddenly something flashed in his mind it large and icy looking. He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

_Remember… Remember my name… Call it out… My name… Remember…_

Ryu looked around for the voice. It sounded familiar to him. He suddenly reached back to his sword it was ice cold to the touch. Sesshoumaru said that there was a spirit within the blade. He closed his eyes again to see if he could get the spirit to talk to him again he kept his hand on the hilt.

_Who are you? Can you hear me?_

He waited. Nothing. He sighed…

_My name, call it out…_

_ But what is your name? I don't know it. Tell me._

_Remember… My name… Remember… Release me…_

_ Release you? How do I release you? I don't understand!_

_My name to release…_

_ I have to call your name? But you have to tell me it first._

_Call it out… You know my name…_

_No. No, I don't. I can't remember your name. I can't even remember my name._

"Ryu, is something wrong?" Rin asked as he snapped his teal eyes open.

"Uh, no, nothing really," he replied, looking at her. "Just thinking."

"Oh," was all she said.

He sighed he tried to get the spirit again but he got nothing. As it was he was just going in circles with the spirit. Remember his name? He couldn't think of it how could he remember it? He noticed that the dragon was no long roaring. Maybe it left?

"Hyorinmaru…" Ryu put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you say something?" Jaken asked.

"I… Well… Just think a little loud," Ryu said, looking a tad lost. _Where did that come from? Hyorinmaru…? Hyorinmaru!_

He reached back again and touched the hilt it was colder now. Was that the sword's name? Hyorinmaru? It must be. But it still felt like there was something missing. He had the name but he had a strong feeling that wasn't enough. But it was a start.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji collapsed to the ground trying to catch their breath. They had no idea where they were. All they knew was that the dragon was no longer chasing them and they were deeper in the woods than they would like to be. It took them a little while to catch their breath but when they did…

"This is your fault," Ichigo snapped pointing his Renji. "You had to haul off and hit the dragon with your zanpakuto."

"Oh, sure, put all the blame on me! You were the one leaning against the damn thing," Renji growled back, returning Ichigo's finger with the next figure over (aka middle). "How do I know it wasn't you who woke him up, huh? You could have rubbed him the wrong way or something."

"Me? You were the one that hit him!"

"Oh, no! You were they laying all over on him!"

They glared at each before turning their backs on each with a humph. They had nothing more to say to each other. That was pretty much clear. They sat quietly with their arms crossed looking rather pissy. Suddenly Ichigo shot up and smacked his head. Renji jumped and turned to look at him.

"Oh my God," Ichigo said, turning to look at traveling partner. "I don't believe it!"

"What are you talking about now?" Renji snorted only to see Ichigo grab his pack. "What's the matter now?"

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Ichigo said, tossing Renji's pack to him.

"What don't you believe?" Renji asked now getting worried.

"Renji, I think in our panic we… We have to got go back. NOW!" Ichigo turning back the way they came. "We lucked out. First day. Haha!"

"Ichigo, you mind explaining what's going on? I don't understand what's gotten into you," Renji snapped, following right after. "Aren't we trying to run away from the dragon not go back to the dragon? Because we're heading right back that way."

"No, no, no! Listen, listen. You're not going to believe this."

"You keep saying that! So what is it?"

"In our panic to get away from that dragon we ran past a few people, right?"

"We did? Uh… Oh, yeah, I think I hit somebody."

"I think and I'm pretty sure we ran right by Toshiro," Ichigo exclaim and Renji paused with a little of shock on his face. "I briefly remember seeing a couple of kids one was boy with bright white hair around the taichou's height."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked and Ichigo nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They quickly started back when Renji thought of something. If it was the Toshiro then why didn't he come after them or yell at them to come back? That didn't make sense. But it was worth a shot. There was a lot of chaos going on at the moment he might not have noticed them either.

"I think it was right up here," Ichigo said, pointing dead ahead. "I'm pretty sure of it!"

"But they may have run off do to the dragon," Renji pointed out.

"True but if was Toshiro he may have left something for us to follow," Ichigo said and Renji nodded slightly as they rushed into the clearing.

**WWWHHHHAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!**

"OWWW!"

"Dammit!"

Ichigo landed flat on his butt after running into someone. He rubbed his sore nose and as he looked up. To his surprise he saw Inuyasha also on the ground. Why were they all here?

"Well, we really should stop running into each other like this," Sango said with a small laugh.

Ichigo and Inuyasha glared at each other for a moment or two, before getting up to their feet. This was a little awkward.

"What are you doing here, anyway? There's a dragon in area," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, yes, we noticed as we took brisk 4 mile run through the woods with said dragon breathing down our necks," Ichigo snapped. "I personally really noticed him when there was large green toothy snout not even arms length away in my face. You see this? This black stuff is soot! I'm covered it! You want to know why? I'll be glad to tell you that—"

"I get it alright, enough! I get the point," Inuyasha snapped back. "Jeez, what an idiot."

"What was that dog shit for brains?" Ichigo retorted, balling his hands into fists.

"Ichigo, let it go," Renji said, putting a hand on Ichigo shoulder. "Crap, you're bleeding though. We'll have to change your bandage again."

Ichigo groaned setting down his pack as Renji did the same and started to pull out some bandages and some ointment. Kagome stepped forward to get another look at Ichigo's shoulder. She really let him have it with that arrow. She set down her own pack and pulled out her first aid kit. She had some better bandages they could use. She walked over to them and set the kit down.

"I know you don't like me, Kurosaki, but I have to do something with that shoulder before it becomes infect," She said, opening the box.

Ichigo's eyes widened. That kit she was using from a very modern time. They should have nothing like that back in this era. The kit itself was plastic and everything within was modern gauze, disinfectant, and bandages. She picked up and bottle of saline wash first.

"I'm going to have to—" Kagome began.

"Clean it out first?" Ichigo finished. "It's deep and you want to make sure that there is nothing in there."

"Yes, that's correct," Kagome nodded looking a little surprised. "It's just a salt water rinse."

Renji stood up and let Kagome work on Ichigo's shoulder. Renji had also notice that little first aid kit that Higurashi had. What was she doing with something like that? Who was she and where did she come from? He kept his mouth shut and Ichigo was doing the same about the medical kit.

Once she cleaned out the wound she got to dressing it. She did a much better job than Renji had. When finished she packed up her kit and put back in own pack, which to now that Renji and Ichigo looked like a fairly modern yellow oversized backpack. Who was she really? How did she get here? Why was she even here to begin with? Ichigo quickly pulled haori back on.

"Arigato," Ichigo said, getting back to his feet.

"Well, you're welcome," Kagome said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you traveling to?" Miroku asked sitting down. "You look like you're planned to go on a rather long trip."

"Well, uh…" Ichigo looked a little taken aback. "Renji, do you think we should…"

"Couldn't hurt they might know something…" Renji shrugged back and Ichigo nodded.

"We're actually out looking for someone," Ichigo answered. "A boy standing about this tall with teal/aqua colored eyes, white hair, a bit of an attitude, and carrying a sword."

Silence fell about Kagome and her friends. They were look for that boy that left with Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha felt a smirk slide across his face. They did have that same fakeness about their smell so it would only make since that there may be someone looking around for the boy.

"Yeah, we've seen a boy like that," Inuyasha said, taking a step forward. "Why are you looking for him?"

"So you have seen him? That's great! Where and when did you last see him?" Renji asked. "Ichigo and I ran back here thinking that we may have run pasted him when we were running from the dragon."

"It's been a few days ago since we've seen him but his scent is here. It's rather strong. He was here recently." Inuyasha stated as Renji and Ichigo let out sigh of relief.

"Perfect, so I did see him," Ichigo exclaimed. "Maybe we can track him from here. Good, now we can go home sooner than expected."

"I welcome that," Renji sighed.

"I wouldn't get too ahead of yourselves his smell starts to dissipate here as well. He's currently with someone currently. My half brother Sesshoumaru and his party," Inuyasha added and continued. "My bother is a full blooded inu youkai. He's ruthless and murderous."

"Then why is he…?" Ichigo trailed off.

"We don't know," Inuyasha shrugged. "We found him in a prison camp. He was going to be sold off in the underground market."

"You jest, Hitsugaya, wouldn't get caught that easily," Renji snapped.

"Um, excuse me," Shippou piped in from Sango shoulder. "But I was locked up with him at that camp. He told he something. He said he didn't even know who he was."

This time it was the Shinigami's turn to stand their staring in silence. Toshiro not knowing who he was? That wasn't him. That couldn't be him maybe they have the wrong. But let's get real what other little kid can make the taichou's description?

"WHAAAAT?!!" they both yelled in unison.

"Are you sure you have the right, kid?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, how do we know you've actually seen him?" Renji added.

"That's what he told me," Shippou nodded. "But I'll tell you what he was a real fighter and fairly strong and very fast. He was really concerned about this sword of his and he sword has some sort of ice power."

"That would be him," Ichigo sighed. "Well, this isn't good. This only complicates bringing him back to Sou—home."

"You mentioned his name was Hitsugaya," Sango spoke up.

"Hai, his full name Hitsugaya Toshiro," Renji said. "We need to bring him back home. We were sent out to find him. But if you say he's in such company and he doesn't know who he is getting come with us isn't going to so easy. _I also can't trace in spiritual pressure either. This isn't good._"

"Um, this Hitsugaya said that he got bumped on the head maybe that's why he can't remember anything," Shippou said.

"Bumped in the head? Amnesia? Oh, shit!" Ichigo said, sitting back down. "He was right here damn it and we missed him. To make matters worse he most likely doesn't even know us."

"At least you know you're on the right trail," Kagome chimed in trying to cheer them up. "We can help you look for him if you'd like."

"Kagome, we got other business, need I remind you?" Inuyasha snapped. "We're looking for the jewel shards. We can't get side tracked to look after some kid, that's with my brother."

"Jewel shards?" Renji said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. "As in the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing. We do thank you for your offer, Higurashi, but we best search him ourselves," Renji said picking up his pack as Ichigo got up and grabbed his one pack. "We may have a chance of finding him we keep moving."

"Good point," Ichigo nodded, before bowing to the other company. "Thank you for your help."

"I hope you find him well," Miroku said as the rest of the group bowed back to him. "And good luck."

They turned to leave Inuyasha and his group when Ichigo paused and turned to look at Kagome for a moment.

"Higurashi, I don't mean to pry but there is something under your kimono hanging off your neck; what is that?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes as everyone froze.

"Y-you can see these?" Kagome chocked out, reaching for the shards around her neck.

"Can't everyone? It's glowing rather brightly after all. It's sort of hard to miss," Ichigo stated.

"I don't see anything," Renji stated, looking oddly at his friend.

"What?" Ichigo blinked.

Ichigo soon found Inuyasha grabbing him by the front of his haori and held him up off the ground.

"What's your problem?!" Ichigo snapped. "Let go of me!"

"You can see them?! You can see jewel shards?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Set him down! NOW!" Renji ordered bringing Zabimaru to Inuyasha's throat. "Set him down or you will regret every meeting us!"

(A/N Oh, boy long chapter. I hope you all in enjoyed this chapter too. It wasn't one of my stronger chapters but I think I need to keep Inuyasha and his ground estranged from Ichigo and Renji a little bit longer for plot reasons. So tell me what you think of it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Reporting In

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 6

Reporting In

(A/N Well, it's been a while hasn't. Sorry. Well here is the next chapter. I know you've waited long enough.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Higurashi, I don't mean to pry but there is something under your kimono hanging off your neck; what is that?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes as everyone froze.

"Y-you can see these?" Kagome chocked out, reaching for the shards around her neck.

"Can't everyone? It's glowing rather brightly after all. It's sort of hard to miss," Ichigo stated.

"I don't see anything," Renji stated, looking oddly at his friend.

"What?" Ichigo blinked.

Ichigo soon found Inuyasha grabbing him by the front of his haori and held him up off the ground.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo snapped. "Let go of me!"

"You can see them? You can see jewel shards?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Set him down! NOW!" Renji ordered, bringing Zabimaru to Inuyasha's throat. "Set him down or you will regret ever meeting us!"

* * *

(Present Time)

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to meet Renji's earthy brown. This man seriously meant those words and the sword at his throat only added to it. But how did this orange haired punk see those shards? He didn't like it and the fact that both of them have such peculiar scent about them didn't help. How did he know this wasn't some trick but the bastard Naraku? These two young men could be some of Naraku's underlings.

"Inuyasha, stop it," Kagome snapped at her teammate. "Let him go!"

"I want to know first! I want to know how you can see those shards?" Inuyasha growled out. "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations? You both have an odd scent about you! Practically fake in my opinion! Who or what are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! And I don't know why I can those damn shards," Ichigo said, pulling at Inuyasha's hand. "I just can! I've seen strange things since I was a child! Now set me down! I don't know anything! And who the hell is this Naragugu or whatever his name is?"

"'Naragugu?' Did you just say Naragugu?" Inuyasha blinked, looking oddly at his captive.

"Let him go," Renji threatened for the last time pressing the blade into Inuyasha's skin.

"He clearly doesn't know anything about what you're talking about, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in. "For goodness sakes he even got Naraku's name wrong. Just let him go, why don't you?"

Inuyasha let out a growling sigh and set the orange haired teen back on his feet. Ichigo backed up before Renji finally pulled back his zanpakuto and sheathed it. It was clear these two groups weren't going to become overnight friends.

"Inuyasha! OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha suddenly lurched forward and towards the ground, hard. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Ichigo and Renji stared at Inuyasha noticing he had dug himself a hole about 3 inches deep into some pretty dry hard soil. They then cast their eyes onto the Higurashi girl. How did she do that?

"What was that for?" Inuyasha snapped, spitting out dirt and plant matter.

"You know exactly what that was for," Kagome retorted back, shaking a finger at him as if he were a young child. "What was your problem?"

"He just said he could see your jewel shards!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"We also stated we had nothing to do with them either," Renji replied sharply.

"I've never seen them before, so how was I supposed to know what they were?" Ichigo added. "I'm sorry I said anything about them. I didn't know."

"See? He just said he'd never seen them before and was just asking a simple question," Sango said, petting Kirara on the head. "Leave it to you to jump to a conclusion."

"Thanks a lot," Inuyasha grumbled, sitting on the ground.

"Let's go, Renji," Ichigo said, picked up his large pack.

"Right," Renji nodded, following suit and they started to leave.

"Oi, hold on just a minute," Miroku said, stepping forward as the duo looked over their shoulders at the monk.

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"Listen, I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot but I think we can benefit from each, somehow," Miroku stated as Ichigo and Renji started to walk off. "Wait, just hear me out!"

"Make it quick," Renji said, glaring at the monk.

"Well, I was just thinking Lady Kagome is the only one in our group that can see and sense the jewel shard. She has to leave from time to time and we could use your help in gathering them when she not here," Miroku said as the teens look at each before walking again.

"Why should I? I don't own you a favor." Ichigo answered with a snort.

"I'll say it again we don't want anything to do with those shards," Renji snapped, continuing to move on.

"But I wasn't finished just yet. You also seem a bit lost. I figured we could help you look for your friend if you'd help us look for the shards," Miroku added but this time they never stopped or even looked back at him.

"Oh, please, that would be a great help," Kagome spoke up but they never paused.

"Feh! Let them go. Who needs them, anyway? They may just slow us down," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms.

Kagome just glared at Inuyasha before chasing after them. Maybe if she explained things they may change their minds. Miroku had a good idea but persuading them looked rather hard.

"Please, listen," she called out to them. "It was my fault the jewel was shattered to begin with. A demon crow had eaten the whole jewel and I used an arrow to kill it but in the process the arrow struck the jewel and shattered it. We're trying to gather the shards and restore it."

"Are you daft? We're not helping," Renji snapped at her. "Now go away. You're testing my patience, woman."

Kagome slowed down her pace to a stop as they continued on. They really had nothing to do with the jewel shards. Maybe in the end it was better not to get them involved. But Kagome could help but feel that they may have lost couple good allies should the need arise. She let out a sigh and returned to her friends.

"Any luck?" Shippou asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Told you we didn't need them," Inuyasha said, looking at her as he stood up. "Let's get going. Ow, my back. You didn't have to yell that many commands at me, ya know."

"Inuyasha, give it a rest," Kagome groaned, gathering her own things. "They may have helped us out if you hadn't done that stupid stunt."

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed out, looking the other way.

"Oh, well, what's done is done," Sango sighed. "I guess we continue back to Kaede's. But don't you think we should set up camp somewhere? We can't keep walking all night."

"True but it might be wise to move from here. If Sesshoumaru was here he might come back," Miroku advised, looking around the area. "We better relocate just to be safe."

Everyone nodded as Kagome packed up the last of their items and off they went in the opposite direction from the two teens. What a day that had turned out to be.

* * *

A few days later Sesshoumaru sat and listen to Rin and Ryu torturing his impish servant. They kept trying to get him wet by splashing him or by pushing him into the small creek. The grumpy imp was not amused and had enough of the children. He quickly went set down by his lord hoping to dry off as the two kids continued to play in the cool water several yards away.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at the blade now known as Hyorinmaru that sat not far from him with the boy's shoes. It seemed that after Ryu had finally learned the sword's name and the ice ability it possesses could now be accessed by the child's own will. But Sesshoumaru knew that the boy hadn't tapped its real power not by a long shot. What he saw that night when the zanpakuto had taken over was far more damaging than what the boy could do now, switch was at best freeze a small section of the ground.

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh as he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, not moving from his rest position, and placed the blade tip on Hyorinmaru's hilt. Time froze and before him stood the large dragon of ice and water. Yet again it was not happy to see Sesshoumaru was back.

"Why have you returned?" Hyorinmaru growled out.

"The boy can barely tap your true potential, why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, dully. "He was proud enough that he had learned your name but his control over you is deplorable."

"He has only learned my name but he has yet to release me," Hyorinmaru stated, turned to look at his master frozen in time. "I'm only letting him borrow what I can give in this state. Until he releases me I can do nothing."

"Let me guess he has to figure it out on his own," Sesshoumaru drawled as Hyorinmaru growled at him. "You can't even fully communicate with him yet. You can only get through to him sometimes, am I correct?"

"Shut up, you know nothing of our laws and our honor," Hyorinmaru snapped at the demon lord. "He has to relearn how to control me. It is a process you wouldn't understand. Before he lost his memory we were one body and spirit. Now we are broken apart. We must have full communication between each other and a true understanding."

"May I tell that much to boy or is that to, confidential?" Sesshoumaru asked, narrowing his eyes. "If you want him to wield you properly wouldn't you like him to know where to begin?"

The dragon let small growl and slowly took couple of steps towards the dog demon. Sesshoumaru watched carefully incase he wanted to attack. Then Hyorinmaru let out long sigh.

"I think it's time I started asking a few things since you seem so keen on entering my domain," Hyorinmaru stated. "Why are you caring for my master? What is he to you? Before you had just wanted to leave him alone in the woods and now you wish for the boy stay with you and your party? Why is that?"

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised but not shocked. He knew similar questions would eventually be asked. But how to answer them was the real question. He shut his golden eyes for a few brief moments before opening them and looked into the dragon's red eyes. He then turned his head to face Rin looking at her frozen image blocking water out of her face as Ryu splashed water at her.

"Mainly for her. She needs someone else other than Jaken or myself," Sesshoumaru said, before turning towards the ice dragon once again. "Neither of us have the time nor patience to play with her. In some cases even be bothered with her. She needs someone around her own age. This is only assuming the boy's age of course."

Hyorinmaru slowly turned to look at the girl himself. He was only keeping the boy around to keep his ward happy? He was just using his master then. A growl started to build in the dragon's throat. Sesshoumaru noticed how the dragon started to tense.

"I am not using the boy if that's what you are thinking. Rin asked me to take him along as did the boy," Sesshoumaru stated, setting his jaw a bit. "I had agreed to take him to the nearest town but the longer he stayed I noticed he was different somehow. I became intrigued, if you will, about the child, who he was and where'd he come from."

"You have your own interests in my master, have you?" Hyorinmaru replied a bit bitterly. "Then tell me this, youkai, what do you hope the gain from my master? Why does he interest you so greatly?"

Sesshoumaru mauled over what to think before saying it. Why was he so intrigued about this boy? There was just something about him that Sesshoumaru just couldn't put his clawed finger on. He wanted to know about this boy. He hardly knew the boy and yet he went out to find him when he was kidnapped. He could have easily refused Rin's pleas but he did not. He was actually going to retrieve the boy even if Rin had said nothing. He really hated to admit it but Sesshoumaru had grown attached to the boy. In some ways the boy wasn't acting like a child and he held himself so differently. Full of pride and with a commanding attitude. He knew when there was a time to act his assumed age and when to behave like an adult. When he shoved Rin onto Ah-Un to get her to safety was a fine example of that. In all honesty the boy…

"He reminds me of myself as a young child," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice. "The way he acts, his manner of speech, and the way he carries himself. It doesn't fit a human child but he clearly not of mixed blood either."

"Yes, clearly," Hyorinmaru said, looking at his master. "And pray tell, what are your thoughts on what my master might be?"

"I don't know just yet and you're not going to tell me, are you?" Sesshoumaru said as the dragon held a glint his red eyes.

"No, I'm not saying a word," Hyorinmaru replied.

"I thought as much," Sesshoumaru said, getting ready to pull Tenseiga away from the Zanpakuto.

"Hold," Hyorinmaru said as Sesshoumaru paused. "Are you willing to take care of my Master until he returns to himself?"

"That was my original intentions," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then you are free to tell him how to release me," Hyorinmaru said, walking closer to the demon lord. "He must concentrate on connecting our souls so that we may communicate freely with each other. When we are one I will know every thought he makes in battle and release my attacks instantly. He knows my name but knowing my name is only a small step he must learn more than that. He must meditate and focus on me alone. Tell him that much and nothing more."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement as he removed Tenseiga from the hilt of Hyorinmaru. Time instantly started again as the sounds the children playing and Jaken's moaning entered his ears.

"Stupid brats got me soaking wet," Jaken grumbled, shaking out his sleeves.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. He put Tenseiga back in its sheath and leaned back against the shade tree again. The dragon pretty much stated that the boy wasn't human but he clearly was a hanyou either. A zanpakuto meant it was a 'soul slayer.' It was a sword from spirit world than too would mean that Ryo was also from there as well. He didn't look like a ghost and he eats food. He is a purely physical being so he couldn't figure it out. Was he a wondering soul that took over the boy's body? That might explain the loss of memory.

"No, that's not it," Sesshoumaru said quietly to himself.

"Did you say something, milord?" Jaken asked, looking over his shoulder at his lord.

"It was nothing," Sesshoumaru stated, looking the other way as Jaken shrugged.

He would speak to the boy tonight when Rin was a sleep. It would be the best time. It would be quiet then and the boy would be able concentrate better. He turned back to the children watching Rin shove Ryu into water after he made her fall by mistake. He was trying to get out an apology when she gave the push. He landed on his back and slammed the back of his head onto a large rock.

"Ryu, I'm sorry," she screamed as she tried to help him to his feet. "Ryu! Get up, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Ryu, please!"

Ryu made it as far as the bank with Rin's help before collapsing. Jaken was the first to run to the children with Sesshoumaru not far behind.

"I-I didn't mean to knock h-him into that rock," Rin said, whipping tears from her eyes. "Is he g-going to be okay? H-he is, isn't he?"

"Yes. I think you just knocked him out," Sesshoumaru said, picking he boy up and set down in shade. "I would suggest staying out of the water and resting for a little bit. You let your temper get the better of you."

"Yes, sir," Rin said, sitting down on the ground next to her friend. "Ryu, I'm so sorry. Please wake up."

* * *

Night had fallen as Renji and Ichigo set up camp. That figured it would be as good a time to report in. Renji pulled one of the small contains holding the solution that would make small rip in time so that may communicate with the Soul Society.

"Here goes," Renji said, slamming the container into the ground breaking it as the vapor raised up.

Moment later out the haze came the form of Kurotsuchi-taichou. Well, what do you know this stuff actually worked.

"Finally decided to report in, have you?" Kurotsuchi grunted. "Well, have you found Hitsugaya yet?"

"Well… Yes, and no…" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Meaning…?" Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, well…" Ichigo said, looking at Renji as he shrugged.

"Get on with it this only last 3 minutes," Kurotsuchi bit out.

"Right. Well, we managed to spot him but… There was a hic-up," Renji said, taking over of Ichigo. "You see we kinda sorta ran passed him when we were being chased by a dragon, you see, and when we went to find him again he was gone."

"WHAAAAT? BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Sotaichou sent you to the past to locate him and you're telling me you came this close to retrieving him and you lose him again?" Kurotsuchi shouted at them, gritting his teeth. "You imbeciles, how could let that happen?"

"Yeah, sorry about that but there is also another problem," Renji said, looking the quad 12 captain. "We ran into a group of people here and they had seen Hitsugaya-taichou earlier. According to them the captain sustained a massive blow to the head and he no longer knows who he is."

"Are you telling that Hitsugaya has amnesia now?" Kurotsuchi growled out, looking at them rather angrily. "Ugh, I don't believe any of this!"

"But it is true," Ichigo stated. "He really doesn't know anything. And another thing. Have you ever heard of girl name Higurashi Kagome?"

"Higurashi Kagome, you say? Hmm, sounds familiar," Kurotsuchi said, scratching the side of his face. "Higurashi Kagome… Ah, yes, now I remember she is involved with the Shikon no Tama. Why do ask? Have you run into her and her party?"

"Running into them would be an understatement," Ichigo said with a snort. "But yeah we have met them. She and her group were the ones that told us about Toshiro in the first place."

"My advice is to stay away from them. You should know that you are there to locate Hitsugaya-taichou and not get involved with the jewel shards," Kurotsuchi said, pointing a finger at them.

"We know but there is something different about Higurashi. She has medical supplies that come from around our current time period," Ichigo stated as Kurotsuchi set his jaw.

"All the more reason to stay way. We know all about Higurashi and if it wasn't for her we currently wouldn't even have this time gate," Kurotsuchi said with a snort.

"And other's another thing before we run out of time," Ichigo said in a hurry. "I could see the jewel shards he wears around her neck when Renji can not. Why is that?"

"You say you can see the shards? How interesting! It may have something to do with you being human," Kurotsuchi said. "Hm, yes, that could be it. You are a human with the powers of the shinigami. I can see where this might happen. It seems this report wasn't a total failure after all, gentlemen . But you two still could have grabbed Hitsugaya before—"

The mist vanished as though Kurotsuchi was never there. It was quiet again. Renji and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. They hoped that not reports would go like that. Ichigo rubbed his shoulder before leaning back against a tree.

"I wonder what Kurotsuchi-taichou has in mind now that you told him that little bit about you seeing the shards," Renji said, stifling a yawn. "You know he's going to report this to Yamamoto-sotaichou."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "I say we get a little sleep. We haven't located Toshiro since that day and for all we could be headed in the opposite direction. We're going to nee our energy."

"Fine," Renji said, tossing a little more wood onto the fire before laying back. "I hope we find him soon."

"Me too. Well, good night," Ichigo said, moving to a laying position.

Renji let out sigh and closed his eyes. This was turning out to be harder mission that he had expected. He hoping for a quick mission and that would be it. But wasn't what he had hoped for after all. Soon he was fast a sleep.

(A/N So I'm leaving it here. Sorry it took so long to update this. But it has been updated so you should be happy, right? See ya later!)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. Babysitting

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 7

Babysitting

(A/N I'm glad that so many people like my story. I know I make a few mistakes but you get the general point, yes? That's all that matters. Onward to reading, now!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You say you can see the shards? How interesting! It may have something to do with you being human," Kurotsuchi said. "Hm, yes, that could be it. You are a human with the powers of the shinigami. I can see where this might happen. It seems this report wasn't a total failure after all, gentlemen. But you two still could have grabbed Hitsugaya before—"

The mist vanished as though Kurotsuchi was never there. It was quiet again. Renji and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. They hoped that not reports would go like that. Ichigo rubbed his shoulder before leaning back against a tree.

"I wonder what Kurotsuchi-taichou has in mind now that you told him that little bit about you seeing the shards," Renji said, stifling a yawn. "You know he's going to report this to Yamamoto-sotaichou."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "I say we get a little sleep. We haven't located Toshiro since that day and for all we know we could be headed in the opposite direction. We're going to need our energy."

"Fine," Renji said, tossing a little more wood onto the fire before laying back. "I hope we find him soon."

"Me too. Well, good night," Ichigo said, moving to a laying position.

Renji let out a sigh and closed his eyes. This was turning out to be harder mission that he had expected. He hoping for a quick mission and that would be it. But wasn't what he had hoped for after all. Soon he was fast a sleep.

* * *

(Present Time)

It was dark now and Rin was trying her hardest to stay awake. But her eyes kept drooping shut and her head would nod. She wanted to make sure she was awake for when Ryu woke up. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for pushing him like that. She even resorted to biting a finger to stay awake.

"Rin, there is no need to force yourself to stay awake," Sesshoumaru stated, watching the girl sit quietly by Ryu's side. "Lie down and go to sleep."

"Nuh-uh, I'm going to stay up **yaaawwwn** until Ryu wakes up so I can tell him I'm sorry," Rin said, pulling her knees to her chest. "It was my fault he fell and hit his head. I need to make sure he'll be all right."

"Lie down, Rin. I'll watch over the boy during the night," Sesshoumaru said, looking at her sternly.

"But…" She started but quickly closed her mouth getting a glare from the demon lord. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin finally did as she was told and laid down beside Ryu. Her eyelids only got heaver and the sounds of the frogs and insects started to fade from her ears. Soon she was fast asleep. Sesshoumaru was left awake. Jaken was fast asleep leaning up against Ah-Un who was also asleep with a bit of a snore. It was only him that remained awake. He began to wonder if the boy was going to wake as well. It had been quite a few hours now since he was rendered unconscious.

He let out a long sigh and reached for Tenseiga to communicate with Hyorinmaru again. Suddenly he heard the boy let out a soft groan and his face contort in pain. Just in time. He stood from his spot under the tree and moved closer to the boy. The boy slowly began to open his large teal eyes.

His vision was cloudy, it was dark all round, and the back of his head was killing him. He then saw a hazy black figure loom over him. He couldn't make it out. He blinked slowly a couple of times to see if that would bring his hazy eyes back into focus. It took him a couple of times but his vision cleared enough to see what or who was looming over head. It was Sesshoumaru-sama.

"What h-happened?" Ryu asked weakly, trying to sit up but got no where.

"Rin pushed you and you fell hitting the back of your head on the river rocks," Sesshoumaru said quietly not to wake Rin. "She was awake watching over you and just recently fell asleep. She hasn't left your side."

Ryu turned his eyes to this right to see her sleeping beside him. Her face was still a little flushed and her eyes were a little swollen. Had she been crying? He wasn't mad at her but he figured she felt guilty for shoving him. He let out a sigh laced with a touch of pain before turning his eyes back to Sesshoumaru. He slowly sat up against his better judgment and his head began to throb and a black haze came into his vision. He started to lurch forward against his will until Sesshoumaru braced him from falling on his face. Ryu reached out to brace with one hand on the ground and the other to around the demon lord's arm. He felt really sick too.

"You hit harder than I first thought," Sesshoumaru said, getting a look at the cut on the back of Ryu's head. "You shouldn't be up."

No sooner had Ryu laid back on the ground did his stomach decide to rebel on him. He rolled over on his side and brought up whatever was left in his stomach. It was mostly bile by this point in time. Sesshoumaru felt lucky laying him down in time to avoid a mess in his lap. However, the smell of stomach contains was a little much even the for the boy that just brought it up. He rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth to try and get rid of the sour taste.

"Ugh. I'm sorry," he said his face looking a little green.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and in an attempt to get rid of the smell of bile the demon kicked some dirt on it to cover it and to get it out of the boy's face. Ryu was in no condition to be moved at this point so he had to get the bile out of the boy's face somehow.

"By dawn should you feel better I would like to talk to you about your Zanpakuto," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the boy. "I may know something that can help you."

Ryu gave a light nod as the demon lord left his side. He closed eyes again to try and push the ache out of his head. Suddenly flashes of images and broken dialogue began running through his head. Some were of girl a little older then him with her hair in a bun covered in blood lying on a wooden floor, a silver heard man with an everlasting evil grin, a busty woman laughing with bottle of saké in her hands, an elderly man with no hair and a very long beard with a wooden cane in his hands, people dressed in black carrying swords, large creatures with masks killing people, a large dragon made of ice and water, two people with orange and red hair yelling at each other, and an elderly woman who looked very kind and smiled at him.

A few words started to come into mind but they were jumbled and made no sense. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to try and block everything out. Suddenly it all came to a halt. Were those memories? If they were, some of them he wished never to see again like the girl covered in blood. He had a feeling that he was close to her even if he didn't know who she was currently. Is mind then drift back to the last image he saw.

"Granny…" Ryu said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Sesshoumaru asked a ways off.

"I think I remember something. I think I had a grandmother but…" Ryu tried to focus on her image. "I'm not too sure and there was this girl on a wooden floor she was bleeding heavily. Then there was a man that had a grin that never faded from his face and it looked so hateful."

"This just started to come back to you?" Sesshoumaru said, walking back over to him and set a small slightly wet bamboo container next to the boy. "Drink this."

Ryu lifted his head a little and grabbed the container. It was fresh water. It managed to get the bile taste from his mouth.

"Arigato," he said setting it back down and put his head back.

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing over him.

"A bunch of jumbled words. Like a strange chant or… I don't know…" Ryu said, putting a hand to his throbbing head. "My head hurts and the more I think about it the worse it gets."

"Then don't. Get some rest," with that Sesshoumaru left the boy's side again.

Ryu heard him walk off and sit down not far from him. He closed his eyes again. So after pushing those thought aside about the grinning man and someone who might be his grandmother he went back to what the demon lord had told him. He might be able to teach him how to communicate with his Zanpakuto. If he could do that then he would be able to learn how control it. Finally he wouldn't feel like such a burden on Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

Morning came and went bring a hot afternoon sun with a dry heat. The sounds of noisy insects filled the hot air only added to the summer ambience. Renji and Ichigo sat under a large shade tree, picking at their food a bit. The heat wasn't doing much for their appetite this afternoon. They didn't want to go anywhere but they had to keep looking for the young captain of Squad 10.

Deciding he had enough Renji folded up his food and put it up. Ichigo did the same not long after as he grabbed his pack and they both stood up. They started to move on down the road again. With any luck they'll run into a village with an inn so they could rest for a day or so. They've been camping for a few days now and that had gotten old, fast.

They would stop once in a while under a tree to rest. It was under one of these shade trees that they heard something that they wish they hadn't. The sounds of people screaming followed by the familiar howl of a Hollow. It wasn't that far up the road. They grabbed their belongings and ran towards the location. They gripped their Zanpakuto hard as they drew closer.

They could start to see the Hollow's large form looming in the trees. It was a big and ugly one; practically frog like but boney. It lunge at something on the ground. There was a scream followed by what looked a Quincy arrow just missing it. This didn't look good.

When they got there they could see the ground was soaked in blood and the cries a woman pierced the air. They could see the hollow pinning down a female Quincy pushing the life out breath by breath. There was no way she could draw her bow to defend herself.

"Get your hand off of her," Ichigo shouted, coming right at it, his Zanpakuto drawn. _I hope Zangetsu can cut a Hollow in this form. I never did come up with a release for it.  
_

The blade made contact with the Hollow and cut it easily enough. The Hollow pulled his large boney arm back and howled in pain. Renji came in behind Ichigo and pulled the young woman out of the way. When he had pulled her far enough back he noticed another dead Quincy on the ground. A man not much old than her. They looked to be in the late 20's. The man's soul didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Did the Hollow eat him?

"I'll be right back," Renji said, setting her up against a tree. "I'll take care of you then."

"Don't," she said weakly.

"Don't what? I've got to go," Renji said, looking at her, pulling out his Zanpakuto.

"You can't defeat it like that," she said, looking at Renji. "That sword won't harm…"

"I'm betting it will. Now just sit tight and don't move," he said, running off towards Ichigo and the Hollow.

"I can't exactly fight like this," Ichigo said, seeing Renji heading his way. "Is it always this hard to fight in these stupid gigai?"

"I wouldn't know I always ditch mine when I fight," Renji said, blocking an attack. "But—ugh—but currently given the circumstances we can't exactly get rid of them."

"Why not? We can't fight like this," Ichigo said, ducking out of the way from a whip like tongue. "Hey, let's see if we can get Frog Boy here to get tongue tied."

"What?" Renji asked, looking rather puzzled.

"You know, let's get his tongue wrapped around all these trees and bushes and then when he can't move we go for the head," Ichigo said and Renji looked at him like was an idiot.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard," Renji snapped, thumping Ichigo in the back of head.

"Well, I'm out of ideas and you're not throwing in any suggestions," Ichigo snapped, nearly getting hit by a large webbed hand. "YIKES! That was a little too close!"

"Fine but I doubt that's going to work," Renji snorted, running off. "OI! Frog Legs, over here! I bet you can't reach me from all the way over here! Nah nah!"

The Hollow turned around to face Renji who was mocking him. He opened his mouth and released his large tongue at the redhead. Renji ducked out the way but just barely. This Hollow's tongue was wicked fast. Renji quickly turned around a tree and the tongue was still right behind him.

"Over here, Frog Breath! You can't touch me," Ichigo called out and the long tongue then reached out for him.

The taunts and the teasing continued until the long super tongue fell sort of hitting Renji in the back. Renji turned around to notice the struggling tongue trying to reach him. Well, whadda ya know that stupid plan actually seemed to have worked. Taking notice Ichigo went in for the first blow. He came down and knocked out on the Hollow's hind legs sending it to the ground, screaming. The Hollow found out all too quickly that he couldn't pull his tongue back in. Renji came in for the last blow. With Zabimaru in hand he brought the blade down on the Hollow's mask, breaking it.

In only a few short seconds the Hollow vanished completely. They doubted that they would be this lucky again. Having now finished what the Quincies had started they sheathed their Zanpakuto. Renji quickly rushed back to the woman with Ichigo right beside him. She was barely awake.

"Hey, you need to stay awake, okay," Ichigo said, patting her on the side of her face. "If you close your eyes you're not opening them again. You need to stay awake."

"I'm not the best at it but I can try," Renji said, getting down on his knees. "I'm not sure if will work or not."

"What are you doing to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to try my hand at a healing spell," Renji said, putting his hands over her worst wounds.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ichigo said, looking at Renji. "Your Kido skills leave much to be desired."

"Shut the hell up you don't even know Kido so don't even lecture me about it," Renji bit back, before turning back to the woman. "Hold on. Just give me a minute to remember the incantation."

"D-don't even try…" She said, looking bitterly at him. "I would rather die with the honor of a Quincy then live with the shame of being saved by Shinigami in human skin."

"Don't be stupid," Ichigo snorted at her. "One of my closest friends is a Quincy and I've helped him out a lot of times and he does the same for me."

"I don't think that really helps," Renji replied.

"I can try, can't I?" Ichigo bit back.

They just stared at each for a couple moments before remembering the dying woman. Ichigo quickly got up and pulled out all the bandages he could and some ointment to put on her wounds. She had lost a lot of blood and he doubted he could do much with the limited amount of equipment he had.

"We're just trying to help," Ichigo said, picking up one her arms to clean it. "This may hurt."

"I don't wish to be saved by Shinigami. I don't know how you mask yourselves so well as humans but you're still nothing but dirty Shinigami," She bit out, pulling her arm away from Ichigo. "Just leave me here to die and be gone."

"We can't do that," Ichigo said, grabbing her arm back. "Now please, let me at least bandage you."

"Leave me alone, are you that stupid?" she retorted, trying to pull her arm back but this time Ichigo kept a firm grip on her. "Let go of me! I'm going to die even if you try to save me! You know that, don't you, so why even bother? What's the point?"

"The point is we tried! A life is a life, you got that, woman?" Renji said, pointing a finger at her. "We obviously don't care that you're a Quincy to us you're just another human. Another life! We'll at least get your wounds covered if nothing else and we'll be done with you!"

She shut up after that as the two Shinigami cleaned and bandaged her wounds the best they could. They couldn't stop the bleeding and she was slowly going with each breath she took. When they finished they packed up their things but didn't leave.

"What are… You waiting for…?" she asked.

"You being a Quincy your soul will attract another Hollow. We're going to do a Konso to make sure you don't become another meal for a Hollow," Renji stated with a snort. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Whatever…" she replied dully.

"Whatever my ass! Listen here you! Don't just brush this off like you don't care! My mother was eaten by Hollow when I was small trying to protect me! I have to live with that fact! I'll never see her again and being some Hollow's dinner isn't a good way to go," Ichigo bit out. "So get off your high horse and let us help you!"

She took in a staggered breath as she looked at Ichigo. He obviously wasn't lying when spoke about his mother. She slowly let the breath back out. She could feel a little more life drain out of her. Her eye lids started to feel heavy and her body started to feel cold. Her breathing was becoming shallow. Soon her body went limp and her lungs stopped mid breath.

Renji reached out and shut her eyes the rest of the way. They heard the rattle of a chain as her soul stood up out of the body and looked at the two men still sitting on the ground. Renji got up and drew Zabimaru.

"This will be painless," Renji said, holding the hilt towards her face. "You have anything else to say before I perform the Konso?"

"What are your names?" she asked, looking at Renji.

"We can't tell you that," Renji said.

"Then will you do me a big favor?" she asked as Renji cocked an eyebrow.

"I guess, what's this favor?" Renji asked.

"Go up the road a little ways. You will find our camp there you will find my—children," she said quietly as Renji and Ichigo looked dumbstruck. "Could you please take them to their grandparents that's just a two days trip from here."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier," Ichigo asked, getting to his feet. "Are they Quincies too?"

"The eldest is but my other child lacks any ability," she stated, hanging her head low. "My husband's parents will take care of them."

"Why the sudden change in heart?" Ichigo asked as she set her dark blue eyes on him.

"What you said about your mother. My husband was already eaten and one day I'd like to be able to greet my children again considering their father can never do so," she said, taking Ichigo's hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said as she turned to face Renji.

"I'm ready now," she said, looking at Renji.

Renji just nodded and tapped the end of the hilt to her forehead. A soft blue light surrounded her as she slowly slid downwards into it. Soon the light faded and a single hell butterfly was all that remained.

"Well, that's that," Renji said, putting Zabimaru away and grabbed his pack. "Let's go find those kids and get them home. At a village we might be able to find a lead on the Captain."

"And maybe a place to sleep for a night," Ichigo moaned, following after Renji.

"I welcome that," Renji said as they headed down the road keeping an eye and ear out for the two kids. "Hey, kids, where are you?"

"Do you honestly think they'll answer?" Ichigo said, looking around. "They may be hiding."

"Shut up, look there's smoke. My bet it's a campfire," Renji said, picking up his pace with Ichigo right behind him.

They hurried to the camp but no kids. They looked around and didn't see anyone. Where could they be hiding. They better not have run off. They didn't feel like tracking down a couple of kids in this heat. Suddenly there was small rustle in one of the bushes. No sooner had Ichigo turned around to look did he see a small Quincy arrow come at his face. He fell over backward just missing the arrow.

A little boy around 8 walked out, holding a Quincy bow with a little girl around 4, clinging to his waist. Ichigo sat up and glared at the kid.

"Little brat! What's the big idea shooting at me for?" Ichigo snapped, getting to his feet and the little boy pointed another arrow at him. "Oi, now, put that down. We just want to talk to you."

"No, you're here to steal from us," he said, taking aim.

"I am not! Your mom sent us over here to take to you to your grandparents," Ichigo said, holding his ground.

"Mama! I want my Mama!" the little girl started to cry.

"Mana, hush! It will be okay. She'll be right back," the boy said, turning to look down at her.

"Kid, can we talk to you without your little sister?" Renji stated, looking at the boy. "You're older and I think you'd understand better."

"Why?" the boy demanded. "Where are our parents?"

"It's about your parents. So, please, just come over here," Renji said, making a come gesture. "C'mon. C'mon, we're not going to do anything to you. Promise."

"You truly promise?" he asked, lowering his bow just a little

"Yes, we do. Now, c'mon over here," Ichigo said as the boy walked over to him.

"Stay right here, Mana," he said, cautiously walking towards the two men. "Why aren't my parents here?"

"We're sorry about your parents… Well, they didn't make it," Renji said, keeping his voice low. "The Hollow got to them first."

"That's a lie! My Mom and Dad wouldn't let a Hollow beat them," the boy shouted. "They're tougher than that!"

"Keep your voice down you want to upset your sister?" Ichigo said in a soft voice. "We didn't make it in time to help your mom and dad. We're trying to put this as easy as possible for you."

"I don't believe you," the boy snapped.

"Shut up and listen, kid. When we got there your father was already dead and his soul eaten by the Hollow and your mom was barely alive," Renji snapped, picking the kid up by his haori. "They're gone now and your mom told us to watch after you both and to take you to your paternal grandparents! You got that? We tried to make this easy on you but apparently you just won't listen!"

They boy looked like he was on the verge of tears after Renji's not so subtle attempt at putting the death of his parents gently. Ichigo just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Nice work you want to make the little girl cry too?" Ichigo snapped, hooking a thumb towards the girl.

"Well, he wouldn't listen any other way," Renji said, letting the boy go. "I'm sorry I did that to you but you left me no choice. I didn't want to tell your sister because I don't think she'd quite understand just yet and since you're now the man of your house you needed to know."

"Then why—why isn't mom's spirit here?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "You said she's dead so why… She could have at least said good bye to me and Mana."

The two looked at each other. They couldn't say they were Shinigami the children would never go with them then. They needed a lie and they needed it quick. What to say and how to say it?

"Uh, yeah, when we got there your mom had just defeated the Hollow," Ichigo said, elbowing Renji in the side. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yeah, she got the Hollow but she was too badly hurt to go on," Renji said, trying to think of something else. "We bandaged her wounds the best we could, but see then… Uh… There was…"

"A couple of Shinigami that came by after hearing the Hollow's howling off in the distance," Ichigo continued. "Your mom had just died when they got there, you see? So, uh… Yeah and they helped her pass on before another Hollow came after her soul."

The kid looked a little unbelieving. Ichigo and Renji were sweating bullets. What to do, what to do? Renji looked like he was about to say something but it fell short of come out of his mouth. Ichigo having told many a fib to his little sisters was quicker than Renji.

"Oh, but she didn't let them perform the Konso so easily. Oh, no, she put up quite a fight and wouldn't let them anywhere near her!" Ichigo added and the doubt finally started to wash out of the kid's face. "She kept going on and on about her children. That's when she told us to find you and take you to your grandparents."

The boy studied these two in front of them. They didn't look like they would hurt him or his sister. But something kept bugging him about them. Like how did they know about the Quincy, Hollows, and Shinigami the way they did. They were in the loop somewhere but where he wasn't too sure. They didn't have a red spirit ribbon and they had solid living bodies so that meant they were human at least.

"How do you know so much? Are you Quincy too?" he asked as Renji and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Yeees…" Renji said with a nearly fake grin. _I can't believe I just called myself a Quincy. My Captain will kill me if he ever hears about this._

"We are just traveling a little incognito at the moment," Ichigo added with a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is 'incognito?'" the boy asked, looking a little puzzled.

"It means in disguise," Ichigo said, biting his lip. "Let say we pack up and get moving."

"Why are you in disguise?" the boy asked.

"Uh, because we… Are in a little bit of trouble," Ichigo said, helping the boy pick up their camp.

"What kind of trouble?" the boy asked.

"You really like to ask questions, don't you?" Renji chimed in and the boy seemed to shut up.

"After we get you packed up we need to…" Ichigo voice trailed off.

The boy looked a little lost. Renji whispered what Ichigo meant. He meant the needed to bury the bodies. The boy looked at his sister and wondered how he was going to tell her that Mommy and Daddy weren't coming back. When they packed up the little girl didn't understand and the boy had yet to tell her.

"Why are we going? Mama and Daddy will come back," she said, not even wanting to leave. "They told us to stay right here, Sosuke."

"Mana, please, come with us," the boy now known as Sosuke held out his hand. "We have to go."

"But Mama and Daddy told us…" she protested.

"Don't fight with me! Just come with us," he barked at his sister.

"But.. But…" she began to cry.

"Shut up, Mana! Mom and Dad aren't coming back, you got that?" he snapped at her. His own voice cracked, trying to hold back his own tears. "They're never coming back!"

"And yelling at your sister isn't going to help," Ichigo said, knocking the boy on the head. "You're her big brother you shouldn't do that!"

"But she never listens," Sosuke snapped, rubbing his watery eyes.

"Must be a family trait," Renji muttered under his breath. "Oi, Sosuke, was it? You better tell her or we're going to. We're wasting daylight just stand around here."

Sosuke looked at Renji and then back at Mana. How was he going to tell her? He had about as much tact as this redheaded man did when it came to putting things gently. She understood what dead meant but she didn't quite grab the concept just yet. She was about to understand today.

"Mana, Mom and Dad aren't coming back," he said, trying not to cry.

"Yes, they are!" she protested.

"MANA! They aren't coming back because they're dead!" he shouted at her.

"Wow he's worst that you," Ichigo snorted.

"Shut up," Renji growled.

"Noooo! You lie!" she yelled back.

"Mana, I'm not—"

"Nooooo!

"Listen to me—"

"Nooooo! Nooooo! Nooooo!"

"MANAAA!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! **Waaaah!** I—I want my Mommy! **Waaa-haaa-haaa!**"

"Great job, kid," Renji said dully. "Grab her and let's go."

Sosuke went to take her hand but she wouldn't let him have it. He started to get fed up with her and grabbed her arm but she didn't want to move her feet. She collapsed to the ground and refused to move. Sosuke was just about to drag her along the ground when the man with the orange came over and picked her up off the ground.

"Let's go," Ichigo said, carrying the little girl in one arm and her little bag in the other. "Once we get this over with we'll be taking you to your grandparents."

Sosuke followed after them as Mana cried into the man's shoulder. He didn't want to believe it himself but when he finally got to the site where his parents were it was like the final nail in the coffin so to speak. The man sat Mana down a good bit away and told her to stay put. Sosuke went over to her but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She just continued to cry, screaming that she wanted to Mommy and Daddy to come back. She under that dead meant they had left but she didn't know that it meant for good.

Ichigo and Renji worked on making the graves for them as Sosuke watched from a distance. Mana still wouldn't talk or look at him the entire time. After a while the job was done and they went over to the kids. Mana still refused to move on her own power so once again Ichigo picked her up.

"Do you wish to say something to them?" Renji asked, looking at Sosuke.

"What's the point? Dad won't ever hear it and Mom won't either," he stated.

"Definitely a family trait," Renji mumbled. "It's the thought that counts and a way to bring closure."

"Just take us to grandma and grandpa!" Sosuke snapped.

"Don't get huffy with me, kid," Renji snapped right back. "We're doing you and your parents a really big favor. Don't test your luck with us."

"We really are wasting daylight," Ichigo butted in. "Let's get moving along. Do you know which way to get to your grandparents?"

"They are that way," the boy pointed down the road.

"Crap! That's the way we just came from. I told you we should have taken the other fork!" Renji growled out, looking at Ichigo.

"You did not! You instead on going on this path," Ichigo bit back.

"I did not! This was path you insisted we take!" Renji retorted.

"That's the biggest load of—"

"Do you fight like this all the time?" Sosuke called out to them already up the road a ways. "C'mon, you were the ones complaining about wasting the sunlight."

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and snorted. They quickly caught up with the 8-year-old and away they went. They hoped that this would be a short 2 day trip.

* * *

Night had finally fallen again bring with it a cooler atmosphere. Rain clouds had started to build in the distance flashing and rumbling as they moved closer. Ryu was given a whole day to rest, before following Sesshoumaru out into the woods and away from Rin and Jaken so he could concentrate and not be disturbed. Once sure that they were far enough away Sesshoumaru turned to Ryu.

"This is good enough," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Ryu. "Rest here."

Ryu nodded and sat down on the ground looking up at Sesshoumaru. Now what was he suppose to do?

"It's called Jinzen according to what I have been told," Sesshoumaru said. "Remove your Zanpakuto from your back and set him in your lap. I brought you out here so you can meditate with your sword. Do you know what meditation is?"

"Hai," Ryu nodded.

"Do you know the process of achieving meditation?" Sesshoumaru asked and Ryu nodded. "Very well. I shall leave you for a while but I will not go far. Concentrate only on your Zanpakuto. It will meet you half way you just have to meet him the rest of the way."

"Understood," Ryu said as Sesshoumaru vanished into the dark woods. "Concentrate only on Hyorinmaru."

He looked around the area slightly before closing his eyes. He cleared his mind of everything but the ice cold sword in his lap. He must concentrate only on Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru. The sounds of the distance storm and the insects started to fade away little by little but yet at the same time the distance rumbles only to seemed to amplify his medication farther. Like thunder and lightning was also a part of what Hyorinmaru was.

Suddenly almost like spiraling down Ryu found himself standing in a totally black area with a low lying mist. Lightning flashed and distant thunder rolled around in the air. An overwhelming feeling of power and cold swept over him. He turned around to meet the dragon he had so long to see. Its red eyes and liquid ice body stood in a proud state. His wings spread wide shining with every flash of lightning. Ryu was in awe at this spirit that resided in his Zanpakuto.

"You are… You are Hyorinmaru."

(A/N Haha long chapter. Longer than I expected it to be. I hope you enjoyed it. I really did work rather hard on this. Please review! Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Do You Trust Me?

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 8

Do You Trust Me?

(A/N Ah, yes, another chapter. Well, here it is. Oh and please remember that little art contest. I haven't gotten a single picture yet. The contest rules will be posted at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"It's called Jinzen according to what I have been told," Sesshoumaru said. "Remove your Zanpakuto from your back and set him in your lap. I brought you out here so you can meditate with your sword. Do you know what meditation is?"

"Hai," Ryu nodded.

"Do you know the process of achieving meditation?" Sesshoumaru asked and Ryu nodded. "Very well. I shall leave you for a while but I will not go far. Concentrate only on your Zanpakuto. It will meet you half way you just have to meet him the rest of the way."

"Understood," Ryu said as Sesshoumaru vanished into the dark woods. "Concentrate only on Hyorinmaru."

He looked around the area slightly before closing his eyes. He cleared his mind of everything but the ice cold sword in his lap. He must concentrate only on Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru. The sounds of the distance storm and the insects started to fade away little by little but yet at the same time the distance rumbles only seemed to amplify his medication farther. Like thunder and lightning was also a part of what Hyorinmaru was.

Suddenly, almost like spiraling down, Ryu found himself standing in a totally black area with a low lying mist. Lightning flashed and distant thunder rolled around in the air. An overwhelming feeling of power and cold swept over him. He turned around to meet the dragon he had so longed for to see. With his red eyes shining and his liquid ice body he stood in a proud stance. His wings spread wide shining with every flash of lightning. Ryu was in awe at this spirit that resided in his Zanpakuto.

"You are… You are Hyorinmaru."

* * *

(Present Time)

"I am," the dragon spoke, moving close to the boy.

"I-I… I have so many questions. I don't know where to begin," Ryu said, looking up at the dragon in awe.

"I suggest we start with this one question," Hyorinmaru said, bring his face close to the boys. "Do you trust me?"

Ryu backed up a little at the question presented to him. He just continued to look at the ice dragon not sure what he meant by that question. He went to open his mouth but the words within fell short of coming out.

"To use you my powers is to trust me, is to believe in me," Hyorinmaru said, flatly in the boy's face. "If you can not trust me you will never be able to use me in battle. So I'll ask again. Do you trust me? Be sure of your answer."

"I-I… I want to trust in you," Ryu said as the dragon snarled a bit.

"Wanting is not having. Wanting is the urge to gain something that you don't already have," Hyorinmaru stated. "I have put my trust in you a long a time ago but you will have to relearn everything from the very bottom. You will have to trust me to follow my teachings. So you can not want. Understand?"

"Hai," Ryu nodded at the dragon.

However, being in the state that you are in now I can tell that gaining your trust will take some time," Hyorinmaru said, turning his head away.

"But I do trust you," Ryu said faintly.

"Do you? Do you trust me enough not to BITE YOUR HEAD OFF?" Hyorinmaru shouted, coming at Ryu with his mouth wide open.

Ryu screamed and ducked out of the way of as massive teeth chomped down close to where his head had been before he found himself laying on the misty ground. The dragon turned to look at the boy staring up at him in fear.

"Do you trust me not to lie to you? I could tell you anything I wanted to and with the right wording you would believe me," Hyorinmaru said, getting his face so close to the boys that his pushed the kid flat on his back. "Like your name for instance."

"My… My name?" Ryu asked, feeling the cold breath of the dragon coat his face in frost.

"Your name. You've been going by the name of Ryu because you can't remember your own," Hyorinmaru stated, lifting his face up and away from the boy. "But I know all too well what your real name is. But here is the question, do you trust me to give you your real name or would I give you a fake name? Think. You don't know me anymore. Am I trustworthy enough to even give you your proper name? Or could I be lying about even knowing your name at all?"

Ryu mauled over what Hyorinmaru was saying. Did he really trust him enough even for his own real name? Did this dragon really know his name or what that a lie? And what if he was given his real name would he know it was real? There were just too many pros and cons he didn't know what to do? But he had to answer and he wasn't going to do this lying on his back.

"Well, what is your answer?" the dragon asked with a snort.

"I believe, no, I trust that you would give me my proper name at the very least," Ryu stated, pushing himself up to sit. "You would have to know my name if you really are my Zanpakuto! You said you've known me for a long time so I know that you really do know my real name!"

"You trust that I won't lie about your true name?" Hyorinmaru questioned.

"Yes," Ryu stated proudly getting to his feet.

"Very well. Your name is Ukitake Jushiro," Hyorinmaru said flatly as Ryu gave him a strange look.

"I don't think so," Ryu said, shaking his head.

"You don't think so?" Hyorinmaru mused. "What about Zaraki Kenpachi?"

"No. That's not even close…I don't think," Ryu said, biting his lip slightly.

He had to admit to himself that those names sounded familiar but he had a feeling that they belong to other people that he knew before he hit his head. Neither of those weren't his real name. This was another test.

"What about Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hyorinmaru said as Ryu shook his head. "Hmph… What about Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

Now there was a name that sounded right. But the question was did he trust this dragon enough to say, "yes?" Or did he mix only one of his names with another name so that it would throw him off? He had to remember. Was this his real name?

"That… That sounds about right," Ryu stated, holding his ground.

"Sounds about right? But are you sure?" Hyorinmaru leered at the boy. "Are you sure you trust me about the name?"

"Yes! I do trust you about my name," Ryu bit out at the dragon.

"Well, done. But you still need to work on your trust in me," Hyorinmaru said to the boy.

"So my name really is Hitsugaya Toshiro?" the boy asked and the dragon nodded.

Ryu now known as Hitsugaya Toshiro stood in shock. He finally had his real name back after all this time. He had a name. A smile slipped across his lips at the happy feeling that swelled inside him. He felt just that more complete. He had a name, a good name. He couldn't wait to tell his friends. But that had to wait he had some other things that needed to come first. Like his visions from last night. He needed to know if they were true or not.

"Hyorinmaru, can I ask you some more things about myself?" Toshiro asked, walking up towards the ice dragon. "I have a whole bunch of voices and images running around in my head. But I'm not sure if they are true or made up."

"Explain them to me," the dragon answered.

"Hm, I keep seeing an old woman and we lived together in a small place," Toshiro said, lowering his eyes. "It was a little shabby but not bad. There is another girl living with us for a while but then she moved away and only visited once and awhile. Then later I see that same girl laying the ground soaked in blood. I can't tell if she alive or not. I want to know who they are! I think that the old woman is my grandmother but I'm not sure who the girl is!"

"The girl soaked in blood on the floor? Yes, I know her name," Hyorinmaru stated as Toshiro's eyes widened with anticipation. "However…"

"However what?" Toshiro grumbled at the dragon.

"I can't tell you everything about your past," the icy spirit said as Toshiro's face turned sour.

"Why not?" the boy asked, crossing his arms.

"It's simple. What I remember may not necessarily be what you remember," Hyorinmaru said plainly.

"Huh?" Toshiro blinked. "I just wanted to know if the girl lived and what her name is."

"What I mean is that… How should I put this…?" Hyorinmaru drawled, looking down at his small master. "For example when Rin was calling out all those names for you, how many can remember?"

"Quite a few," Toshiro said raising an eyebrow. "So?"

"But not all?" the dragon asked his master shook his head. "Now let's say Rin tries to remember all those names. She might remember names that you may have forgotten and vise versa. What I remember and what you remember will be different."

"Is this some other sort of test that I'm missing here?" Toshiro asked and the dragon shook his head.

"The girl's name, however, is Hinamori Momo and, yes, she did survive," Hyorinmaru said, looking at Toshiro take a sigh of relief. "And, yes, the old woman is your grandmother so to speak."

"'So to speak?'" Toshiro blinked at the comment.

"You came to live with her when you were younger but she is not your biological grandmother," the ice dragon pointed out to the boy. "You were on your own for a while until she and Momo took you in."

"Why was that?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, because that's you're not—what? Not good," Hyorinmaru growled out, looking up to the flashing clouds.

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked with worry.

"You're about to get a rough course in learning how to use my Shikai," Hyorinmaru said, looking back down at the boy. "Someone I don't know draws near you, swiftly. To release me you already know my name but there's more to it than that. I'm an extension of your power, your own soul. When you awake you may have to summon me."

"Summon you? As in fight against someone?" Toshiro gaped up at the dragon. "But I don't know how to fight!"

"Yes, you do! When you return callout, 'sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru," the dragon told him straight out. "But you have to really mean it. I will guide better now that we have made full contact again. Now, hurry, Master!"

"Wait, Hyorinmaru," Toshiro called out as everything went dark around him.

Suddenly teal eyes snapped open, feeling a faint hint of rain pelt his skin and clothes. He looked around the dark woods as if seeing for the first time. The wind had picked up, the smell of rain was thick, and the lightning flashed ever more brightly. He quickly clambered to his feet and looked around the area. He didn't see who Hyorinmaru was talking about and he didn't see Sesshoumaru-sama either.

He kept an ear out for anything out of the ordinary but the wind, rain, and thunder filled the air making it impossible for Toshiro to hear anything and the only time he could see clear was when a bolt of lightning flashed over head. He could sense something near by but he didn't know from where though.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" he called out, hoping the daiyoukai would hear him.

Toshiro looked down at his Zanpakuto and thought about what the spirit within had told him. The blade was just an extension of his own soul. He was still unsure about summoning his Shikai and his own fighting skills. He gripped the hilt harder as the closer the entity got closer.

A flash of light filled the dark woods for a few tiny moments. Just enough for Toshiro to make out a woman standing off to his left. Her black hair done up, her eye were dull red, she wore multiple kimonos, and her hand she held closed fan that she tapped lightly against her right leg.

_A demon!_ Toshiro exclaimed mentally.

"Well, now, hello little boy," she said, taking step closer. "I couldn't help but noticed you called out for Sesshoumaru-sama. Where is the dog demon lord now?"

"I don't know," Toshiro stated as she stood before him.

"Awe, well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" she smiled faintly, putting her fan under the boy's chin. "I would have rather given this message to him myself but I think you'll do. You look like a bright enough kid."

"Don't call me a kid or little boy," Toshiro snapped, knocking the fan back away from him. "I'm not a little kid and I do have a name!"

"You insolent little brat!" she snapped, bring her hand back and then smacked him across the face.

Toshiro hit the ground holding the side of his face. He had to admit that was harder than just a smack. He started to note a salty metal taste in his mouth. He spit it out only see blood on the ground. Damn she smacked him hard, far too hard. He looked back at her as she glared down at him. He quickly picked his zanpakuto back up off the ground and stood holding it out in front of him like Sesshoumaru had shown him to do.

"Don't be a fool, brat," She hissed, looking at the boy with her red eyes narrowed. "Put that way! You don't have the skill to even attempt to take me on."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to try," he growled out at her.

"You can try, boy, but you aren't going to live for much longer if you do," she snapped, opening her fan wide. "I am Kagura, and I am wind a sorceress. Let's see how much of you is just talk and I'm pretty sure that's all you are."

"Shut up! I can fight," he snapped, coming at her full force.

She swiftly moved out of the way and he ran right past her. He turned around and tried again only to get knocked back by a strong gust of wind. He slid across the muddy ground a little ways before painfully sitting back up and glared at the woman. She just smirked at that glare he gave her and his frail attempts.

The rain was coming down heavier now and the lightning only grew worse. She raised her fan again for another attack as Toshiro stood and held his ground with his blade in front of him. Perhaps this was being foolish but he felt like he couldn't back down now.

"You really are dumb child," she said ready to send another attack.

_Master! Now would be a good time! Call me forth!_

"Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro said looking down at his blade.

"You just going to stand there?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, then let me make the next move."

_Do it now! Call my Shikai!_

Kagura swung her arm back ready to release her next attack when she noticed a super cold aura pour off the human child. She didn't know what it was but she still had the upper hand.

"Dance of Blades!" she called out as the high pressure blades of wind came toward her young opponent.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, HYORINMARU!" He called just as the wind blades reached him.

There was a load shattering sound like a large ceramic object braking. A frosty dust rose into the air as chunks of ice flew and scattered the across the ground. Kagura took a step back in surprise. What was going on? She looked up in the boy's direction just the dust settled. Her eyes opened widened looking at the broken wall of ice that had appeared out of nowhere. Then her eyes focused on the boy behind the wall. Save for a nasty cut just above his right eye the boy was unharmed. How did he do that? He was just a human child, wasn't he? So then how did he do it?

"Whoa!" was all he could muster as he looked down at his transformed sword. "So this is Shikai?"

"How did you that, you little brat?" she snapped at him as Toshiro focus his attention back on her.

"Stop calling me names! My name Hitsugaya Toshiro," he snapped, clutching his sword harder than before.

"How cute you have a name," she spat out. "So what?"

She came at him again and he quickly ducked out of the way. He landed back on the soaking wet ground and quickly got back with her right behind him. What was he to do now? He got lucky with that wall of ice but he didn't know what else to do. He was on the run again.

_Why are you doing? Fight back!_

"Fight back? I don't know how!" he snapped, looking at the blade.

"What was that, you little bastard," she growled out.

_Yes, you do! Oh, and watch out for the—_

Toshiro found himself face first in the mud and his left foot was tangled up in the chain of Hyorinmaru. Well that was about as graceful elephant walking through china store. He quickly looked up at her and she glared down at him. Now what? He had to think of something but first thing first he had to get untangled.

"You really are a bothersome thing you know that," she grumbled, bring up her fan only to find a chain with crescent shaped blade on the end wrap around her legs. "What the hell?"

With one swift yank Toshiro pulled Kagura down to the ground on her back. He stood up, looking confident having finally gotten the better of her but that didn't last for too long. He soon found her fan ready to send another barrage of pressurized wind at him.

"That's it! I've had it with you," she growled out. "Dance of Blades!"

Toshiro was thrown back into a tree, hard. He landed face first into a large puddle. His clothes were torn to shreds and blood started to pour out of his wounds. He struggled to push himself up only to watch her untangle herself and move towards him fan poised to strike again. She stood in front of him before crouching down to his level and grabbed fist full of his muddy white hair.

"This would have been a lot easier on the both of us if you had just behaved," she said with a cold tone. "You have a sharp tongue, you little fool."

A moment later Kagura noticed that the boy's cheeks looked a little puffy almost as though he was holding his breath or something. She cocked an eyebrow at the odd look from the boy. Why was he doing that?

**SSSPPPIIIIRRRTTTT!**

"EEEEYYYUUUCK!" she screamed, letting go of Toshiro as a mixture of saliva, plant matter, and mud was so delightfully spat in her face.

She started scrambling to knock the mud away from her eyes and mouth. She screamed obscenities at the boy. Toshiro saw his opportunity to get Hyorinmaru back in his hands. He got to his feet pushing the pain of his cuts and bruises back to the back of his thoughts. He took a brief moment to trample her fan that she had dropped before running again. He just needed his zanpakuto in his hands once more. He just griped the handle only to feel his hair being pulled and him slung into another tree.

"How dare you do that to me," she yelled, rushing over to him and wrapped her fingers around his throat. "I'll kill you!"

Toshiro wrapped his hands around her wrists to try and pull her off. He was getting harder to breath and he started to feel light headed. Hyorinmaru was just out of his reach. Damn it to hell! He squeezed her wrists as hard as he could to get out her vice grip. He suddenly started to feel a strange odd tingling in his hands. What was that? He didn't know what that was but he notice the look of pain on her Kagura's face. She suddenly let go pulling her arms back away from him. He wasted no time and grabbed Hyorinmaru and held it out in front of him.

_ Master, listen to me now. Look down at your hands. Do you notice a faint energy about them?_

"Yes," Toshiro nodded.

_That's called reiryoku or spirit energy. You can use that to your advantage. There is a technique you can use called Kido. You're not ready for a high-level incantation but I can give you one of the basics to use. All you have to do is follow my instructions._

"Got it," he whispered as Kagura glared pure poison at the boy.

"What are you? You look human but you're not," she hissed at him. "Freaky little hanyou!"

"You know I'm getting really tired of people calling me that," Toshiro snapped right back at her. "I'm no half-breed! I'm human!"

"Face it, kid, what human do you know can do what you just did," she stated, holding her burnt wrists. "Not to mention that blade of yours that's no average blade you wield. There's also that white hair and your bright teal eyes to consider. Even your aura is just freezing cold. Where did you the notion you were human? Though I also thought you were human at first… But you should notice that your no average human."

"Shut up! Just shut up," Toshiro shouted, pointing at her and muttered something as though not quite sure of his words then his voice came in clear again. "Hado! Number 4! Byakurai!"

A sharp, bright, narrow stream of electrifying energy came out of the tip his finger and struck Kagura in the shoulder. She let out scream and was knocked back to the ground. Toshiro stood there in shock as Kagura writhed in pain on the waterlogged ground. How did he do that? He looked back at his hands and then back the woman. She really looked like she was pain. He did that? He bit his lip in distress he never really meant to hurt her like that just enough to get away from her.

"L-little bastard," she growled out.

"I'm sorry but you were going to kill me," he said, turning his head away from her. "How else was I to react? I'm sorry!"

_Master, there is a time and a place for sympathy but not with the likes of her. She and those like her will be the ones to take advantage of you and your kindness and turn it against you. Finish her off now before she strikes again._

Toshiro looked down at Hyorinmaru and then back at the woman who was just now getting back to her feet. She looked rather pissed. Did he really have to finish her off? She was almost helpless without that fan of hers. He really didn't want to this but if he must… He let a small battle cry and came at her full force with his zanpakuto in ready to slice her only to have a large hand swing in front of his face and stop him dead by pushing him to the soggy ground.

Toshiro looked up to see Sesshoumaru glared down at him before turning to Kagura. She took a couple steps back at his fierce gaze.

"I suggest you leave now, Kagura," he ordered with a threat in his voice to the wind witch.

"Tch! Fine. However, Naraku-sama has a message for you," she said, pulling a small piece of paper out of her kimono and handed to Sesshoumaru. "That was the only reason why I was here and I would have been long gone before hand if that little bastard didn't attack me."

"You attacked me first," Toshiro snapped back.

She just growled before she plucked a feather from her hair. A large whirled winder surrounded her for a moment before she was seen taking off into the air riding a large black and white feather. Sesshoumaru then turned back towards Toshiro who was still sitting on the muddy ground.

Toshiro quickly turned his eyes away from Sesshoumaru. He suddenly felt as though he had done something bad. He was only defending himself after all. A few moments later Sesshoumaru reached down and grabbed Toshiro by torn haori and picked the boy up off the ground. He was scared of the look the demon lord's eyes. He didn't like it.

"What was that power just now?" Sesshoumaru demanded from the boy. "What was that ability you displayed?"

"I don't really know. Hyorinmaru told me to use it," Toshiro said, looking up at the demon's eyes. "He told me it was called Kido. That's all I know. Honest. Something to do with spiritual energy."

Sesshoumaru practically dropped the boy to the ground as he reached for Tenseiga. Toshiro looked up as Sesshoumaru lower his blade towards the zanpakuto. However, Toshiro, felt like he couldn't allow the demon accesses to Hyorinmaru at the moment. He quickly moved the zanpakuto out of the way. That of course didn't set well with Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Ryu," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I have to know," Toshiro said, looking up at the demon lord. "Do you know what I am?"

"No, I don't," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the grounded boy. "And your zanpakuto refuses to tell me."

Toshiro turned his eyes to the ground before looking at Hyorinmaru. When had it revered back? He let out a small sigh. He didn't like not knowing anything. Finally communicating with Hyorinmaru it created more questions than answers and the more he thought about what woman said the more unsettled he became.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said in a low voice.

Toshiro didn't budge at the demon lord's commands. He really didn't want to go with anyone at the moment much less move. He as hurt worse than he thought and with his adrenalin settling back down to a normal level the pain was finally setting in. The cold rain felt good on his cuts and scrapes and he knew that moving would only make the wounds hurt and bleed worse.

"Get up," Sesshoumaru ordered again, glaring down at the boy.

"I-I can't… My body hurts," he said, keeping his head down.

"Ridiculous," the demon lord snorted. "Get up, Ryu."

"I'm not lying. I really can't move," Toshiro said, only to feel Sesshoumaru grab him by his arm and sling him to his feet.

Toshiro let out a small cry of pain to the sudden jolt to his body. He gave Sesshoumaru a sideways glance only to be pulled behind the demon lord. Toshiro quickly snatched Hyorinmaru before he left the blade behind. Obviously he had done something wrong. He knew he should have gotten up when Sesshoumaru told him to but he felt like he did something wrong after fighting wind witch. Was it that Kido thing that he did? He just felt like had done something very wrong.

He knew his name but he still didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he did wrong, and he didn't know what he was. Right now he felt more lost than ever before. He didn't like this feeling. It made him feel sick to his stomach and his heart feel heavy. When it came down to the line. He was nothing more but a scared lost boy.

(A/N Yeah, not my best chapter but it's got some length to it at least. So tell me what you all think. I was writing some of this late a night and I was literally half asleep. Sorry.)

Millie M. Banshee

* * *

_**HELLO EVERYONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME? I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU!**_

I love artwork like most everyone but you see I'm one lone artist and I would like to make some videos with artwork; fan artwork from my stories. That's right! Have you ever read a scene in my stories that you would like to see in a nice picture? I would. In fact I've been thinking about it a lot lately but sadly I just started college (video and film) and with some family issues at home finding the time to sit and draw the amount of pictures I would like would take me forever and a day to complete.

So, I'm asking anyone and everyone who would like to participate to please do so. I would like to collect your fan artwork from my stories to put in on a music video. I don't care if your art isn't really good but put a little effort into it if you wish to participate. Usually the more effort I see the higher your chances are to get your art in the video. I will be making several so don't worry about not being picked and depending on the response I may be using everyone's artwork. So, please read the following rules. Thank you.

_**Okay these are the rules:**_

1. Don't steal art from someone else. I don't like that and if I find that is the case that picture **will not** be shown.

2. Do your best. Please try at this and don't give me a stick figure with two large circles on the chest and call it Seras Victoria.

3. Put your name and year on your artwork. Any good artist always puts their name to their work. This is so that people can tell who did it and when. Not only that but it helps me keep things strait. Please **print clearly** and **no cursive**. Cursive can get a little sloppy and I have a hard time reading it. I will also flash your screen names at the bottom as well when your picture is shown.

4. You can enter more than one. You can give me up to 3 pictures per person.

5. They must be from my fanfiction ONLY. I don't care if you give me a small comic strip of your favorite scene or a single picture, but please **keep it true** to my stories.

6. Usually the funny scenes or the really dramatic moments make for better pictures. For example: A Place in Society, when Ichigo and Toshiro are fighting and the X-men walk in right as Toshiro's clothes vanish; that's funny. Or for the more dramatic: The Lost Priest, where Abel is under the control of vampiric blood and his nano-machines and he kills his brother Cain. See scenes like that are usually the better ones. Not saying you have to do those but they are the better choice.

7. The stories that you will be using. You may make use of the following stories: A Place in Society, An Outsider in Hogwarts, Orange Sherbet, all of The Lost Priest stories, and A Time Not So Remembered.

8. I don't have a set date. There is no time limit to get these pictures into me but I would like them soon if you don't mind.

9. I want Jpeg formats only. I **don't want** gif, bmp, psd, tiff, or png. I don't want any of those. I **ONLY want** jpg or jpeg. If there is a problem tell me and I can tell you how to change the format.

10. I will do color balance and contrast correction.Should I receive very pale/dark pictures or if there is just a funky color to the picture I will correct that. I **will not change the original picture **in any form **unless** it violates the next rule. Just the quality to make it more presentable.

11. Keep your pictures at a PG-13 level. I don't want to find two of my characters locking hips and for who don't know what the means… **NO SEX/NUDITY!** Keep this friendly. If I think something is considered above PG-13 it will not be used or it will be altered to make it PG-13. I don't mind make out scenes. And violence is another thing to keep down. Yes, I know vampires aren't sweet, sparkling, emo, want to make you puke characters (I detest Twilight) and that they are ACTUALLY monsters that love blood and violence but again keep this down to a PG-13 level. I don't mind blood at all but don't go overboard like brain matter flying everywhere and stuff like that. Remember this isn't just for me it will be displayed on the web.

12. Also once the picture is in my hands it's mine. I will send you a small form asking you to agree to give me the rights to your artwork. It's legal stuff, nothing fun but trust me it will save me a whole lot of trouble. Although, I can alter your artwork you do still hold the right to tell me whether or not you decide to have it published in my video(s). If you back out please tell me and I will delete the picture from my computer and your picture will never be publicly shown.

13. Tell me the name of the story and its chapter the picture is placed in. For each picture I want the name of the characters, the story title, the chapter number, and the title of your artwork. I will send you a form for that as well.

14. Finally, yes, there will be a small reward for the best artwork. Sorry though no cash prizes. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, place will have their OC make an appearance in ONLY one chapter of the story they drew a picture of. Let's say someone did a good picture for A Time Not So Remembered that person will have their OC appear in the next chapter of that story only. And one Grand Prize winner gets to tell me what should happen in the chapter along with the placement of their own OC. But that is only one story and one chapter so that means minor rolls and most likely no reoccurring characters; one character, one story, and one chapter. That's it. All winners will also have their picture reduced to 150x150 pixels should they wish to display their winning art on their profile page.

Please go to my profile page if you are interested and click on my email. Sorry registered members only can view my email address so I would suggest signing up with this site first. It is free. When contacting me please put in your title: FANART CONTEST-(your name)! From there I will send you your forms to fill out and you send them back signed with your artwork. But only write me if you are ready to submit or you have other questions before submitting your work. I would like you to print these out so you a have copy of the rules with you. I'm hoping to use my school's editing and special effects programs to make this even better. So wish me luck on getting permission. It's been over a year since I've used those programs. No profit will be made from any of this at anytime or by anyone.

**Contest starts August 25, 2010**


	10. The Problem with Children is…

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 9

The Problem with Children is…

(A/N Well, it's been a bit of while, huh? Sorry about that. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This one I'm hoping will be somewhat fun.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Toshiro didn't budge at the demon lord's commands. He really didn't want to go with anyone at the moment much less move. He as already hurting worse than he thought and with his adrenalin settling back down to a normal level the pain was really setting in. The cold rain felt good on his cuts and scrapes and he knew that moving would only make his wounds hurt and bleed worse.

"Get up," Sesshoumaru ordered again, glaring down at the boy.

"I-I can't… My body hurts," he said, keeping his head down.

"Ridiculous," the demon lord snorted. "Get up, Ryu."

"I'm not lying. I really can't move," Toshiro said only to feel Sesshoumaru grab him by his arm and sling him to his feet.

Toshiro let out a small cry of pain from the sudden jolt to his body. He gave Sesshoumaru a sideways glance only to be pulled behind the demon lord. Toshiro quickly snatched Hyorinmaru before he left the blade behind. Obviously he had done something wrong. He knew he should have gotten up when Sesshoumaru told him to but he felt like he did something wrong after fighting that wind witch. Was it that Kido thing that he did? He just felt like had done something very wrong.

He knew his name but he still didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he did wrong, and he didn't know what he was. Right now he felt more lost than ever before. He didn't like this feeling. It made him feel sick to his stomach and his heart feel heavy. When it came down to the bottom line, he was nothing more but a scared lost boy

* * *

(Present Time)

A group of about 5 men clad in black stood in what had been a small battle field only a few minutes prior to their arrival. Rain still poured down heavily washing way any evidence that might be crucial. Through the muck they investigate the area for any clue as to what happened there. It was clear from the damage that a serious battle took place in the small wooded area and not one waged by average humans.

There was just a small trace of unexplained ice sitting on the ground in scattered places. It would soon melt and disappear much like the warriors that had just done battle. The only reason that they were there was because they felt a strong amount of spiritual pressure along with a demon's aura. It didn't bode well. It was clear that it was not a Quincy but a fairly strong Shinigami.

However, they were the only ones assigned to this area and they were all accounted for during the time of the battle. So who was it that had fought a demon? As a small unspoken rule Shinigami usually avoided youkai unless threatened in some form. It's a "if you don't bother me I won't bother you" rule that most took to heart. So for some unknown reason there was serious altercation between a demon and Shinigami.

And yet, this wasn't the first unexplained Shinigami disturbance. Just one province over another altercation happened between a Hollow, some Quincies, and two unknown Shinigami and they too were rather strong. Not the usual types to be in the world of the living. They let that slide as that area was on the bored between their jurisdiction and another group. They figured it was some of the other group members that had showed and they thought nothing more of it.

All they saw when they arrived were two well to do men burying two Quinces; a man and woman. And not faraway from them a young Quincy boy watched silently with a younger girl crying her eyes out. They didn't have to think real hard to realize what had happened. They dismissed it and left as the two men took the kids up the road. It wasn't their business.

However, this little incident just now made them think back to that. This was the second time another strong unknown Shinigami was detected. This couldn't be a good thing. They needed to know more about was going on. They needed to ask head-captain if any other Shinigami were sent into there jurisdiction without being notified about it and why they had sent such strong, possibly higher seated officers, down to the world of the living. As far as they knew no large threats were present so this didn't make any since.

The senior officer of the group turned to look at his men with a hard set jaw. His men knew what that meant. The leader wasn't happy about this, which meant he would take it out them sometime soon; usually verbally if they spoke out of turn or did any small thing that just irked him. One of his men in particular really set him off sometimes just by looking at him funny or making odd gestures. The young rookie was only trying to lift the mood by doing that but he usually got lift off the ground and tossed into the nearest body of water.

"Don't piss him off anymore than he already is, kid," one of the more seasoned Shinigami whispered to the rookie. "I mean it this time. I have no intension of pulling you out of a swollen river."

"Honestly, you guys have not sense of humor," the rookie snorted, crossing his arms.

"Humor? This isn't something to be laughing about to begin with," the fiery leader snapped, pointing at his newest recruit. "Explain to me why I decided to let you come with me and my men?"

"Uh, because I'm ruggedly good looking, I have a charming personality, I made very good marks in class, and…" He trailed off rubbing his barely there beard before leaning into his leader's ear. "I just so happen to have some evidence that proves you were there the night of that certain incident and that you were a major conspirator in that little panty raid on the female barracks a few months back. You remember that little incident during that raid, don't you? I do quite fondly."

The leader's face when from pink, to red, and finally to violet in under 10 seconds flat. The rookie quickly backed out of his commanding officers face as the others looked on in discuss and annoyance. How that new kid get under their commander's skin so quickly and violently was beyond them. In fact they would rather not know. As a way to snap thee commander out his anger the second in command cleared his throat.

"I think it would be best that one of us goes and reports this to sotaichou personally to make sure all the details are reported," the man spoke lightly pushing his wet mouse brown hair out of his face. "In fact the best one here with a knack for detail is you."

He pointed at the rookie who looked a little surprised to be picked out. He wasn't that good with detail. Sure he had nasty of habit of picking out dirty details on someone he could use later on but he didn't that think much more of his skills. He really did look surprised to be the first one picked out to talk to sotaichou about what was going on.

"You want me to go?" he said, pointing at himself slack jawed.

"Sure, why not?" the second in command grinned.

"Are you mad? He's bound to do something…" the commander began but was only hushed by his second.

"It will get him out of your hair for a little while," his whispered back before the commander could blow.

The commander looked at his second and then back at the rookie. It would take time to get an audience with the head-captain. That wasn't such a bad idea after all. A smile graced the leader's lips as he slammed a hand down the rookie's shoulder.

"Uh, ow!" the rookie whined, pain was evident on his young face.

"I think that's a wonderful idea for you to go and report this," the commander said, shaking the young recruit. "Get going now while everything is still fresh in that head of yours."

"Are you sure?" the rookie asked looking a little worried.

"Oh, please, I insist that go," he said, gripping the rookie rather hard. "This might be a good starting point for you. You always said you wanted to a seated officer, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…" he said not to sure about his leader's actions. "I mean, me talked to Yamamoto-sotaichou? I've barely seen the man how am I going to talk to him?"

The commander was only getting more aggravated the longer that greenhorn stuck around. His face was started to go red again. He tried to keep that smile on his face but it was fading a fast.

"Please, go," the commander said with a devilish grin. "Nooooow…"

"Well, if you insist," the rookie shrugged.

"I insist. I truly honestly insist," the commander nodded.

The young rookie pulled out his Zanpakuto and opened a Senkaimon. A hell butterfly appeared as the doors opened. The young rookie turned to look back at his soaked comrades one last time. They all had smiles on their faces but they looked a little strained. He paused to look at them.

"Is there something I missed?" he asked as their face faltered. "What?"

A moment later as usual he was hoisted off the ground by his commanding officer and tossed a full strength into the Senkaimon. He let a scream followed by a whine of pain as the doors closed behind him and the gate vanished. There was sigh of relief from the men. At last the pest was gone. Well, for a while anyway.

"What an annoying little prick," the commander growled out as the others nodded their head in silent agreement. "Now I've got headache because of him. Damn that Kurosaki Isshin!"

* * *

Ichigo and Renji managed to find a small shrine to take refuge in during the stormy night. The shrine was just barely big enough for them and the kids together. The only way they could fit was to have the kids sit on their laps. The girl had taken a liking to Ichigo and clung to him constantly so that meant Renji got the snotty little boy. It was volatile combination. Mana still wouldn't talk to her older brother so that also caused problems.

It was getting late and the only asleep was Mana. Sosuke was on the verge of sleep once and a while then he would shift position and complain about something to Renji. He was cold, he was hungry, he was wet, he didn't feel good, and Renji's bones dug into him. Actually Renji could say the same thing about the kid's bones digging him but his bit his tongue.

"I'm bored," Sosuke whined.

"Then go to sleep," Renji growled out.

"I can't," the boy stated as Renji rolled his eyes.

"Try," Renji replied.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last 3 hours," Sosuke spat through is clinched teeth.

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough," Renji snapped back.

"Shhhh, stop it you'll wake her," Ichigo snapped at them. "Sosuke, what's the matter with you now?"

"I'm bored," he repeated to Ichigo.

"Well, there's not much for you to do," Ichigo stated, adjusting the girl on his lap. "If it wasn't for the rain we wouldn't be cooped up in this little shrine."

"I figured that much out," Sosuke grumbled, trying to adjust his position on Renji's lap again. "Your bones are killing me."

"Killing you? You have enough of your own sharp little bones digging into me," Renji said, glaring at the boy. "I should be complaining more than you so shut your mouth."

"Like this?" Sosuke asked, lifting up slightly and slammed down on Renji's thighs as hard as he could, making sure his bones dug in hard.

"OWWWWW!" Renji shouted in pain and pushed the brat off his legs.

That was enough to wake Mana and the sudden scream from Renji frightened her, making her cry. Sosuke was wedged on floor in an awkward position between Ichigo and Renji. He was basically stuck until Renji or Ichigo moved.

"That served you right," Renji stated, looking down at Sosuke as the boy laid on his back with his head resting on the bottom Ichigo's legs and his own feet curled up on top of himself to an almost fetal because he could stretch his legs out. "You really are a little brat!"

"Help me up," Sosuke ordered but Renji did nothing. "Please help me up!"

"I think you should stay like that for a little while," Renji snorted, pointing at the boy.

"What? You can't be serious," Sosuke bellowed at the redhead.

"Mana… Mana, hush… It's okay it's just two stupid idiots being butt-holes. It's nothing to cry over," Ichigo said to the young as he got as couple hot glares from his other shine-mates. "Hush, now… Calm down it's going to be okay."

"I'm in real pain down here," Sosuke whined.

"Suffer," Renji huffed out crossing his arms.

"Renji," Ichigo snapped, holding a crying Mana closer.

"What? He deserved that," Renji snapped. "You saw what he did to me! He slammed that boney butt of his into my legs. On purpose mind you! You saw him!"

"I really I'm hurting like this," Sosuke said again as tear started to form in his eyes. "Please, get me up!"

"Not until you apologize," Renji said glaring at the boy.

"You've got to be kidding," Sosuke said, blinking the water out his eyes. "Just pick me up!"

"No, I won't," Renji spat.

"PICK! ME! UP!"

"NO! I! WON'T!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Ichigo snapped at them. "Renji, just pick him up!"

"Not until that little brat says that he's sorry," Renji retorted.

"I'm not sorry!" Sosuke snapped. "I will never ever say that!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

(15 Minutes later)

Out in the cold night rain sat one grumpy little brown haired Quincy and one hot tempered redheaded Shinigami. Neither of which would give into the other and to keep the peace for Mana, Ichigo's big brother instincts kicked into over drive and out the door both of them went without warning. Outside in the cold night rain they sat, brooding in silence, shivering.

Inside Ichigo gained a little more room stretch out making more comfortable for him Mana. They were cold but at least they were dry. Sosuke and Renji clung to the outer walls to try and stay in the overhang of the shrine roof but it didn't do much good.

"You ready to apologize yet?" Ichigo asked quietly now that Mana was asleep again.

"Not in a million years," they both replied.

"Then enjoy the rain," Ichigo stated with a yawn.

"This was all your fault," Renji snapped.

"It was not," Sosuke bit out.

"Shut it," Ichigo growled.

"Fine," they bother grumbled.

* * *

Toshiro, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru huddled in an old temple. The roof was leaking and the walls were riddled with holes but it was shelter. Toshiro had yet to tell anyone his real name yet. Rin and Jaken were fast asleep and Sesshoumaru remained silent as did Toshiro. It was clear neither of them wanted to exchange woods.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru sat up and walked out of the temple. Toshiro watched from a hole in the wall as the demon mounted Ah-Un in the rain and took off into the angry sky. Where was he going in this weather? What did Toshiro care away? The demon lord was strange. At some point he acted like he cared for him and other like he was just a piece of trash. Like he did tonight after that fight.

He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was loosing interest him and really didn't care that much begin with. He only did for Rin's sake not for him. Toshiro quietly picked up Hyorinmaru and stepped over Rin and Jaken to get to the door. He was learning how to control Hyorinmaru and if he had to he would learn on his own without Sesshoumaru-sama.

Toshiro turned around and looked at Rin for a moment. He knew Rin wouldn't like if he left but Toshiro felt it would be for the best right now. He felt like there was something he should be doing. He didn't know what just yet but he felt like he was there for a reason and obviously he wasn't going to find out by staying Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. He needed to know more about himself and if Hyorinmaru wasn't going to cooperate then he would search for someone who did know him.

He let out a low breath as he looked at Rin and Jaken for the last time. He strapped Hyorinmaru to his back. He bowed at them with a sad smile on his pale face.

"Thank you and good bye," he said as he walked out the door into the dark stormy night.

(A/N Aw, let's see where this takes the story. Oh, and by the way who has read the latest chapter of Bleach? Chapter 423? Man I was pissed! **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT STOP HERE! SPOILER ALERT! **Ichigo lost all of his powers I mean ALL OF THEM! He can no longer see Rukia or even hear her voice. I almost cried when he told her thank you in the last picture frame and then I find out I won't know what happens for two weeks from now. It'll be on hiatus for 2 weeks. Damn it! I wanna know now!)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. On His Own

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 12

On His Own

(A/N Sorry for the long wait but I'm out for three weeks! I hope this makes up for everyone an early Christmas present. Let's get started.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru was loosing interest him and really didn't care that much to begin with. He only did it for Rin's sake not for him. Toshiro quietly picked up Hyorinmaru and stepped over Rin and Jaken to get to the door. He was learning how to control Hyorinmaru and if he had to he would learn on his own without Sesshoumaru-sama.

Toshiro turned around and looked at Rin for a moment. He knew Rin wouldn't like if he left but Toshiro felt it would be for the best right now. He felt like there was something he should be doing. He didn't know what just yet but he felt like he was there for a reason and obviously he wasn't going to find out by staying with Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. He needed to know more about himself and if Hyorinmaru wasn't going to cooperate then he would search for someone who did know him.

He let out a low breath as he looked at Rin and Jaken for the last time. He strapped Hyorinmaru to his back. He bowed at them with a sad smile on his pale face.

"Thank you and good bye," he said as he walked out the door into the dark stormy night.

* * *

Morning arrived as two soaked forms sat out side a small shrine silent and still. They never gave an inch all night. Ichigo walked out of the shrine with Mana. He looked down at Sosuke and Renji as they looked up at him.

"Well, I suggest we eat first and continue on," Ichigo said, leaning back into the shrine and pulled out some food.

"Fine by me the sooner I get rid of this brat the better," Renji snorted, grabbing his portion of food.

"I could say the same about you, you red haired freak," Sosuke replied back sharply.

"You little…" Renji growled out.

"Knock it off," Ichigo snapped, giving Sosuke and Mana their food. "So, Sosuke, how much farther to your grandparents?"

"We should be there just before dusk," Sosuke said, stuffing his face. "That's if we don't lag behind."

"Trust me we'll get you there and not soon enough," Renji snorted.

Sosuke glared at Renji before he stuffed what was left of his breakfast in his mouth. Renji quickly did the same. Ichigo and Mana were only half way through their meal. This wasn't going to be a good day.

"I'm finished," Sosuke said.

"We're not," Ichigo bit back.

"Then hurry up," Sosuke grumbled crossing his arms.

"You don't rush people," Ichigo snapped.

Sosuke let out a low groan as he turned his head away from Ichigo. He couldn't wait to get to his grandparents. He was tired, wet, and just plain miserable. Renji was thinking the same thing. Get that brat to his grandparents and slit.

"I'm all done," Mana said with a smile.

"That's a good girl," Ichigo said, picking up her trash. "We'll let's pack up and go."

"Finally," Sosuke muttered.

"You know a little patience may do you some good," Renji stated, picking up his pack and strapped it on. "You are the pushiest kid I've ever met next to Jinta but I won't get into that."

"Like I even care," Sosuke huffed out.

Renji fought the urge to deck the kid in the mouth. Ichigo was already moving on ahead of them with Mana beside him. He was just going to leave them there? They quickly caught up to them. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Toshiro ragged clothes looked even worse after the rain with mud and a little blood soaked into them. He had no idea where he was but he did manage to take shelter under a large tree right near a path. Now that it was daybreak he grabbed his sword and carried on down the path. Where was he to go? He was smart and he would figure it out. He let out a yawn and he looked down the road. There looked to be a small hut in the distance. Maybe someone there could tell him which way to the nearest town.

He quickened his pace and found no one but it looked lived in. He looked around the back and found no one. Well that was a waste. He started back around to the front only to nearly bump into someone. He looked up at the person and noticed his face was covered by a shroud and his clothes were long and heavy looking. All in all the man looked creepy.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest village," Toshiro asked taking a step back. "I would be very grateful, mister."

"MISTER? Where do I look like a mister? Honestly, kid," a woman spoke putting her hands on her hips. "You blind or something?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry! I just thought you were with all… Never mind. Please I need to find a village," Toshiro said, looking up at the shrouded woman.

"No," she snorted out.

"Why not?" Toshiro bit out.

"Kid, the nearest town isn't a friendly town," she said, running a hand through his hair. "Looks and powers like yours will surely get you killed."

"What? How do you know about…?" Toshiro trailed off.

"My dear boy, please come inside," she said, grabbing his torn haori. "Good Akane will fix you a cup of tea."

"Your name's Akane?" Toshiro asked as he was dragged inside and sat down on a tattered old mat. "Listen I really can't stay."

"Oh, sure you can," she said, picked up an old cup and filled it with tea. "Be careful there's a chip in that cup and that is my best cup by the way."

She handed it over Toshiro. He wasn't sure if he should drink it. It smelt and looked find but there was something about this woman that he didn't quite like. She sat down across from him with her own cup of tea.

"It's nice of you to offer me this but I can't…" he said setting the cup down.

"It' just green tea or do you prefer the westerner's black tea? I think I managed to smuggle a few cases off the trade ships," she said, getting up.

"NO! No, it's fine. Really," he said, stopping her. "I just need to get to a town."

"I told you the nearest town isn't a friendly one," she stated again, sipping her tea. "You wanna die? Thought that might not be that big of a problem for you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Toshiro snapped.

She laughed at him as she reached across and pushed Toshiro's cup closer to him. Why was she so instant that he drank his tea? What was she getting at? He didn't like it one bit.

He let out a sigh and stood up. He couldn't stay here. He turned to leave.

"Oh, I see you don't know what you are?" She said bluntly as he stopped dead. "To be honest you're not human which is why I make you uneasy."

He turned around in a hurry to see her stand up. He instantly reached for Hyorinmaru.

"I won't hurt you. Truly," she said. "I just wanted to read you, was all."

"Read me?" Toshiro muttered in a low voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should have drunk your tea," she said with sigh. "I could have told you a little more about yourself through the leaves."

"No thank you," he said, turning to leave again.

"Fine, fine, your loss, kid," she said, waving him off. "Just avoid that village."

"Why do you keep saying that?" he asked.

"Well, like I said before they don't like people with strange looks and powers," she said, pulling her shroud off.

Toshiro noticed her hair was a bright red and her eyes were emerald green but her face was scared and her nose looked like it may have been broken a while back. If it weren't for the scares she would have been a pretty woman.

"I was lucky enough to get out with only my face being burned and my nose broken," she said, looking down at the boy. "I'm a witch. I know medicine and I use to travel around to help the sick until I got to that village. They didn't like me, I had one chance to prove myself, and the little boy I was trying to save died because the father refused to follow what I said. He punched me to the ground and when I went to get up and he threw a lit oil lamp in my face. I was chased out of town and I've be here ever since."

Toshiro just stared at her as she put the shroud back over her head. She obviously wasn't lying just by looking at her face.

"How long ago was that?" he asked.

"About 6 years I suppose. The towns gotten worse," she stated. "Just after I was chased out they brought in a priest and his followers to cleanse the town and they are nothing more than religious zealots from what I hear. Anyone even if they are completely human and they look different they are captured, tortured, and then killed. Even the men off the trade ships stay clear of this town."

"Right… Well, that may be but I really need to get to a town," Toshiro said. "I have no supplies for myself I maybe able to get something there just to last for a few days."

"You are stubborn. I'll give you some food and money if you just go around that town," she groaned, getting up and walked over small cabinet and paused looking frantically for anything. "Those little pests! I'll skin them!"

"What's the matter?" Toshiro asked.

"I have an imp problem they love to steal my food when I'm not in the house," she grumbled.

"No food then…?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No food," she sighed. "The least I can do is to give you a few gold pieces."

She moved over to the corner of the room and pulled up a loose board in the floor. She reached in and pulled an old sack. She flipped it over and out came 5 pieces of gold. She paused and reached back down into the floor and felt around and found nothing.

"Let me guess they steal money too?" Toshiro snorted.

She turned to look at him with a sheepish grin barely visible under all that fabric. He shook his head as she put the board back and walked over to Toshiro with what little money she had.

"I can't take that," he stated, looking at the money in her out stretched hand. "You seem to need it more than me."

"I insist you take it," she stated, bring her hand close to him.

"No, you keep it," he shook his head. "I'm resourceful and I can figure things out for myself."

She pulled her hand back from the boy before setting the pieces back in the pouch. She quickly turned to a bunch of shelve and she rummaged through them, looking for something. Toshiro just rolled his eyes as she let out a small of shriek happiness and ran back to him. She held something in her hand.

"Take this if nothing else," she grabbed his hand and placed something in it.

It clearly wasn't money or food. What was it? It was a tiny red pouch of something that had a little weigh to it. What was this thing?

"It's a protection charm," she said, happily. "Use this wisely it will only protect up to three times. It will only activate if the situation is truly dire. It may give you enough protection if you ABSOLUTELY have to enter that village. Oh, and don't open it. It'll ruin the spell on it."

"Okay… Uh… Arigato, Akane-san… I'll keep this on me," he said with a bow, slipping the string over his wrist and tightened it.

"It's getting close to noon now," she said, walking to the door. "You'll be reaching the village around sundown. Stick to the shadows, kid. The dark will be your only protection and with the new moon tonight it'll be extra dark."

Toshiro walked to the door and looked out as well. He let out a long breath and stepped outside. He turned to look at the witch one last time. He had to ask her something before he left her small home. He remembered something she said.

"Akane-san, tell me something. You made some comments about me. Like me not being human," Toshiro spoke in a slightly hushed tone.

"Yes, I'm not quite sure about you though," she said, bending down to his level studying him. "You look human but there is an aura about you that says otherworldly; it's freezing cold, icy blue, and very powerful. You've very much breathing but…"

"Go on…" he said.

"Your aura reads as one that has died. Like a ghost," she stated as his teal eyes widened. "But you're clearly are not possessing that body. I don't know what else to tell you, Kid. That sword is also not of this physical world."

Toshiro reached back and felt Hyorinmaru's hilt. It was very cold to the touch. He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at Akane. He let out another long sigh. Even with her it was dead end. There had to be someone out there with the answers he was looking for.

"Arigato," he said bowing to her again.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help," she said as Toshiro turned and started to walk away. "Please be very careful out near that village, Kid!"

"Quit calling me, 'kid,' my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro," he said as he waved to her.

She waved back weakly at him. She gave the boy a fair warning hopefully he would survive going to that town. She sighed and walked back inside her hut once the boy was no longer in sight.

* * *

To say the demon lord was pissed would be an understatement. Ryu just vanished in the middle of the night. The rain had been too heavy that even his footprints and the boy's scent had been washed away. He had no way to tell where the boy had gone. Rin was highly upset and cried nearly continuously and until she wore herself out and fell back a sleep.

If he ever found that little brat soon he would really give that boy something complain about. Picked Rin up off the old floor and put her on the back Ah-Un he also mounted the dragon along with Jaken. The best place to start would be the sky. From of there he might get an idea on where to begin. The forest was vast but the ground was riddled with roads. No telling which way the boy went.

He let out a low growl as Jaken shook a little bit. The demon lord was truly angry at he boy. Jaken was beginning to fear for the boy's life if Sesshoumaru-sama really did find him. He had no idea what had happened between the boy and the daiyoukai last night but he gathered he wasn't good.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru snapped as Jaken jumped.

"H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama…?" Jaken squeaked out.

"Where do you think the boy is headed?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"W-well, he might be in s-search of a village," Jaken stated. "He had wanted t-to be dropped off at the n-nearest town upon meeting him."

"There are several human villages around here," He said climbing higher to get a better view. "Infuriating brat."

"Where would like me to begin, Milord?" Jaken asked.

"Any village and every village," Sesshoumaru bit out, taking Ah-Un back to the ground and landed on a well worn path.

"As you wish, Milord," Jaken said, sliding off of Ah-Un and onto the muddy ground.

With the staff of two headed in hand he started down a path Sesshoumaru headed back up into the sky in a different direction. Why was the Lord so persistent on finding the boy? He didn't understand all but it was the master's order to find the boy.

Not 15 minutes later Jaken heard voice up the road. It sounded like two kids and boy and a girl and two adult men. He hated to talk to humans and adult humans were even worse. But it had to be done if he wanted to find Ryu. He let out sigh and trudged up the hill. He paused noticing that the men looked awfully familiar. He couldn't quite place them from where he saw them. He quickly took not that young boy and the redhead fought continuously.

He started towards them no harm in asking as long as he kept his distance. The first to take notice of him was the young girl. She quickly pulled on the clothes of the young man with the orange hair.

"Ichigo-san, look it! There's a strange toad thingy," she said, pointing up the road.

"Strange toad thingy, huh?" he said, reaching for his blade. "Renji, Sosuke, heads up. We've go company.

"What kind?" Renji asked, stepping next to Ichigo. "What is that thing?"

"Looks like an imp," Sosuke said, reaching for his Quincy Cross. "Low class."

"Just the same… You there, Toad, that's close enough," Ichigo snapped.

Jaken quickly hit the brakes as he looked at the two armed men. He dared called him a toad. How rude.

"T-toad? You dare call me a toad! I'll have you know that…" Jaken bit out only to be cut short.

"I don't really care," Ichigo snorted back. "What do you want to come running at us that?"

"Out with it," Renji snapped. "We're in a bit of a hurry."

"How rude you humans are," Jaken bit out at them. "No manners whatsoever!"

"Then hurry and say your piece so can be on our way," Renji said. "Then you won't have to deal with us any longer."

"Tch! Fine then! I'm looking for a little boy," Jaken said, looking a head at the small group. "He stands about the height of staff, fair skinned, bright teal eyes…"

"White hair with a bit of an attitude problem and carries a sword?" Ichigo asked, taking a step forward. "Where is he?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you," Jaken bit back at them. "Have you seen him recently?"

"Have you? We're search for a young boy with same description," Renji barked back.

"Why are you looking for him?" Jaken asked.

"And why are you looking for him?" Ichigo replied back as imp's temper seemed to flare.

They glared at each other for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm looking for to him to take him back home," Jaken and Ichigo said in unison.

Suddenly the air went quiet save for the wind and the birds. They stared at each other for a little while.

"Just who are you people?" Jaken asked, breaking the awkward pause.

"The people who will be taking him back home," Renji stated. "We were sent to find him and bring him back to his village."

Jaken looked a little taken aback. There were people out there looking for Ryu to return him home. What was he to tell his Lord? What would Sesshoumaru-sama do? Would he let the boy go with these men or keep the boy with their own group? Oh, this was some odd news indeed.

"I didn't know you were looking for someone," Sosuke said, looking up at Ichigo and Renji.

"Which is why we wanted to get you both to your grandparents that much quicker," Renji said, looking the young Quincy. "Best lead we've had in a while the boy is lost—again!"

"Well that's not my fault! He just ran away in the middle of the night!" Jaken snapped. "The rain covered his tracks and scent!"

"Well, that's just swell…" Ichigo drawled. "Now no one knows where he is!"

"Oh, I can't just stand here any longer. I have to keep looking for him," Jaken snapped, picking up his feet and hurried pass the small group.

"You do realize that whoever finds him first keeps him," Renji stated as the imp paused. "And we plain to finding him first."

"Oh, yeah, well just you wait until Sesshoumaru-sama hears about this," Jaken spat at them.

Jaken quickly drudged off down the path leaving the foursome behind. He had to find that kid and fast before they do or his lord will be very upset and not to mention Rin as well. Oh, this did not bode well.

(A/N Well this is the newest chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long!)

Millie M. Banshee


	12. Bad Village Pt 1

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 13

Bad Village Pt 1

(A/N Well, I'm starting to write a little bit again. So, yay! I will also let you that at the time of this chapter. I hurt my ring finger on my right hand. I got in caught in heavy equipment and smashed the hell out of it. I will explain what happened at the end of the chapter because it's kind of funny now but not when it happened.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I didn't know you were looking for someone," Sosuke said, looking up at Ichigo and Renji.

"Which is why we wanted to get you both to your grandparents that much quicker," Renji said, looking the young Quincy. "Best lead we've had in a while and the boy is lost—again!"

"Well that's not my fault! He just ran away in the middle of the night!" Jaken snapped. "The rain covered his tracks and scent!"

"Well, that's just swell…" Ichigo drawled. "Now no one knows where he is!"

"Oh, I can't just stand here any longer. I have to keep looking for him," Jaken snapped, picking up his feet and hurried pass the small group.

"You do realize that whoever finds him first keeps him," Renji stated as the imp paused. "And we plain to finding him first."

"Oh, yeah, well just you wait until Sesshoumaru-sama hears about this," Jaken spat at them.

Jaken quickly drudged off down the path leaving the foursome behind. He had to find that kid and fast before they do or his lord will be very upset and not to mention Rin as well. Oh, this did not bode well.

* * *

(Present Time)

It was nearly dark now and the stars were almost out completely. It was going to be dark tonight. It was going to be a new moon. The time of the month Inuyasha hated the most. There was suppose to be a village near by and maybe with a little luck they could find an inn in which to spend the night. Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

Miroku had heard rumors of this village before he ever met Kagome and the others. It wasn't a friendly town and he himself usually avoided it when he was traveling. But he was alone at that time and now he had company. He told his friends about he knew of this village. That any stranger is hardly welcomed and that some had gone missing. There was rumor that witch had come through I killed a young boy. She escaped, however, and to make sure she never returned they establish a temple where a powerful priest now resides with a few of his followers.

However, some say that the priest and his followers are far worst than the witch. Just about any stranger in a heretic. The people from the trade ships learned to avoid that village after several parties went out there to trade and never returned. It just wasn't a village one could enter with fear for your life.

"Are we there yet," Inuyasha asked, feeling weaker by the moment.

"Not much farther but I would advise you to wait until you are fully human, Inuyasha," Miroku said, turning to face his friend. "We don't need trouble."

"Why can't we just stay out here?" Shippou asked.

"We're a little low on supplies," Sango said, looking down at the kitsune. "We're going there tonight to get them."

"I can't believe we have to be this careful," Kagome said, fixing her obi for her kimono and stuffed his school uniform in her pack. "Is this town really that bad?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "Once Inuyasha's demon side has fully waned we can enter, I think."

"Hey, Miroku, what about me?" Shippou asked.

"You think you can stay transformed for any length of time?" Miroku asked, looking down at Shippou.

The kitsune pondered for a moment before he nodded. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. They waited a couple more minutes until Inuyasha's hair started to turn black and his demon features fade away into that of an average human. They started moving again when they heard voices come from a conjoining path just up ahead.

Two of the voices sounded vaguely familiar to them. Mainly the older adult male voices. When Inuyasha and others got to the crossroads they surprised to see Abarai and Kurosaki escorting two young children. Renji seemed to fighting the young boy as Ichigo held hands with an even young girl.

"I thought you said just before nightfall we would be there," Renji snapped.

"So I got turned around," the boy bit back. "I haven't been here in since I was 3! That was 6 years ago! It a miracle I remember this much!"

"Well, you two knock it off?" Ichigo snapped at them. "We can't be that far from that stupid village."

They suddenly paused finding another group of people just ahead of them. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. But their gut feeling said yes it was Kagome and her friends.

"Well, this is a surprise," Kagome said, waving at them.

"Yeah, seriously," Ichigo said, picking up Mana and hurried over to them. "So what brings you out here?"

"We should say the same. Starting a traveling nursery?" Inuyasha snorted under his breath.

"Shut up! Their parents were killed and we're taking them to their grandparents," Ichigo snapped, turning to look at Inuyasha and took on a look of surprise. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, you don't look like yourself," Renji added.

"I'm still taking to you, Abarai," Sosuke shouted. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Will you shut up for 5 freaking minutes?" Renji snapped, putting the kid in a head lock. "So where are the fuzzy ears?"

"I don't think that's really any of your concern," Inuyasha snapped at Renji.

"Let me go you, big bully," Sosuke snapped, trying to get loose,

"Shut up for the last time," Renji growled out, tightening his hold on the boy's neck.

"Renji, don't kill him," Ichigo said, noticing the boy's face turning a little blue.

"Well, then tell him to get off my back!" Abarai snapped, dropping the kid as he gasped for air.

"You—you tried to k-kill me," Sosuke gasped, pointing up at Renji.

"Kid, if I really wanted to kill you, and trust me I'm tempted, you would already be dead," Renji said with a sadistic grin.

"Are you going to the village just up a head?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's the plan. Mana's and Sosuke's grandparents live there," Ichigo nodded. "We were going to make sure they got there before we continued looking for Hitsugaya."

"Well, you do realize that their village isn't exactly a friendly one," Miroku said, taking step forward.

"What are you talking about? That village is perfectly fine," Sosuke bit out. "I was there when I was little."

"How long ago was that?" Kagome asked, looking at the boy.

"It was six years ago," Sosuke said, backing away from her feeling his face flush.

"Was there a priest there?" Kagome asked again.

"No, there wasn't," he shook his head, looking puzzled. "There was a witch though. She was really funny and kind. She used to make this really neat candy and—"

"So what's going on in that village?" Renji asked, looking a little worried.

"Apparently this witch was driven out of town for something," Miroku said, looking at Renji. "I don't know the details but once she was out the village established a temple with a very powerful priest. Ever since then anyone that isn't from the village is scrutinized by the priest, his followers, and even the villagers. Anyone be them totally human and they have strange appearances usually go missing or found dead somewhere."

Renji and Ichigo seemed to pale. What a lovely village this must be. Sosuke looked disbelieving. That village wasn't anything like that. Mana looked a little scared as she held onto to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're not gonna get in trouble, are you?" Mana asked, looking Ichigo in the eye.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Ichigo smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I won't get in trouble."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was obvious Mana had gotten attached to Ichigo. He knew it was going to be hard for her to let him go.

"So if this town is supposed to be that bad than why are you going?" Renji asked.

"We need supplies and this is the nearest village," Kagome stated. "Trust us, if we could go somewhere else we would."

"How long are we going to stand around?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms. "If we're ever going to get there tonight be better start moving."

"Since we seem to be going to the same place do you want to come with us?" Sango asked, holding Kirara in her arms.

"Don't see why not," Ichigo shrugged.

"So you mean we can go now?" Sosuke asked, moving on ahead.

Everyone soon followed after him. About 15 minutes later the village was in sight and high up on a hill stood a large temple. Sosuke, as he got closer, looked a little lost. This place wasn't what he remembered. He remembered it being a lot brighter in the past and there weren't a lot of people out on the streets. It was so quiet and still. A lot of the buildings and homes looked like they were hardly used and just left to rot. The nicest building looked to be the temple.

"Where do your grandparents live?" Renji asked in a hushed tone.

"Uh… I don't know everything is so different," Sosuke said, biting his bottom lip.

"You there! Who are you and what do you want here?" someone shouted disrupting the peace.

Everyone turned see a group of about 5 armed men come at them. They had their weapons drawn they really didn't look like wanted to talk too much. They inched closer Ichigo, Kagome and the others. They really didn't trust anyone outside the village.

"We just need some supplies," Miroku said, stepping forward. "We'll be on our way shortly."

"A monk, huh?" the leader of the armed men said, stepping a little closer. "What company is that you keep?"

"My name is Miroku. This is Sango a demon slayer, Kagome is training to be a priestess, this fellow right here is Inuyasha, and this Shippou," Miroku stated clearly, pointing to each person.

"And what about you?" the leader said, point a blade at Ichigo, Renji, Mana, Sosuke. "We don't like your kind here!"

"Listen, we just came to drop off these children," Renji said, putting a hand on Zabimaru. "Their parents were killed out on the road and their grandparents are supposed to live here."

"What are the names of these supposed grandparents?" the man sounded disbelieving.

"Their names are Daichi and Hana!" Sosuke snapped at the man. "My father's name was Hyosuke!"

"Ah, yes, the old Quincies," man snorted. "I remember them. Sweet couple."

"Where do they live?" Ichigo asked.

"You're a little late. They died 4 years ago. Horrible accident it was. Their house just caught fire while they slept," the man snorted, watching the young boy's face pale and then turn red with anger.

"You lie!" Sosuke shouted, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't believe me, huh?" the man said, turning to point down the road. "Continue down to the end of this road and take a left. You'll see there's nothing like but chard wood."

Sosuke quickly took off down the road and took the left. Ichigo with Mana still in his arms quickly took off after him. Ichigo made an abrupt halt as Sosuke stood completely still in the street. There was hardly anything left just the blackened shape of what use to be structure and some old blackened wood. There wasn't even much wood left. Ichigo set Mana down as he approached the remains of the house. This wasn't good at all. They couldn't take care of Sosuke and Mana. There was no way they could.

"Nii-san," Mana said, walking up to her brother. "Nii-san, what's the matter? Where's Granma and Grandpa?"

"Th-they're dead too," Sosuke said, fighting the urge to cry. "It's not fair! It's not FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Sosuke quickly crumpled to the ground and held his hands over his face. Mana got down beside and snuggled up close to him. Ichigo turned to look Sosuke and Mana before turning back to what was left of the house. He didn't like how this looked. He started picking through what was left.

He heard everyone else approach from behind. He feared this might have been arson. He wanted to see if there was maybe just one scrap of wood that might show something. He heard someone draw closer and stopped to look. He was the head guard.

"Trying to find something in that trash, huh?" he asked, looking at Ichigo. "You're not going to find anything of importance. It's just chard wood. We've already removed remains and buried them elsewhere."

"Figures," Ichigo growled under his breath, kicking around a little more wood be walking away from it. "Renji, what do think we should do with Sosuke and Mana now?"

"I don't know. We can't keep taking them along with us," Renji said with a shrug.

"And they can't stay here either," the guard stated, looking at Ichigo. "Quincies are exactly normal. They are too much like that witch that was here before we chased her out for good."

"And what exactly is wrong with Quincies," Ichigo snapped.

"They're freaks, that's what! They can see things that aren't there and they have strange powers," the guard snapped back, getting in Ichigo face. "Now please leave this town or else, boy."

"We're not freaks," Sosuke bit out as he got back to his feet and reached for the Quincy cross on his wrist. "We were put on this earth to protect people from monsters and bad spirits! You have no right calling us that!"

"Don't even think about, Sosuke," Renji said, clamping a tight hand around the boy's cross and wrist. "Don't make this situation even worse."

"Let go of me, Abarai," Sosuke yelled, trying to get loose.

"Get out of town," the guard ordered.

"Fine but just for the record we didn't arrive with them," Ichigo said, pointing at Kagome and her friends. "They just need some supplies. But we'll leave."

"Is this true," the guard turned to face Miroku and the others.

"Well, yes," Miroku nodded, looking at Ichigo.

"Are you serious?" Renji said, still holding onto Sosuke. "We can't keep carting them around with us."

"And we clearly can't leave them here either," Ichigo replied, walking over to Mana.

"Ichigo, what the matter now? Aren't grandma and grandpa here?" she asked, taking his hand again.

"No, your grandma and grandpa aren't here anymore," Ichigo said, squeezing her hand.

"Where did they go?" she asked, looking up at him.

"They're dead! Didn't you hear me! They're dead just like mom and dad," Sosuke snapped at her. "Don't you understand anything at all you stupid girl?"

**SSMMAACK!**

Sosuke looked up at Ichigo with shock in his eyes. This face was burning and he could taste a little blood in his mouth. Ichigo the one that seemed the less likely to strike out was the one to smack him. He felt Renji let go of his wrist has he put a hand to his throbbing cheek.

"Don't you ever speak that way to your sister," Ichigo snapped, looking down at the boy. "She's still far too young to understand! I've told you that before! I understand that you're scared and angry but there is no need to take out on her! We will find you someone that will look after you! Until then you're going to have to stay with us whether you like it or not!"

"My, my, what's all this fuss?" A new voice said, drawing near. "I see quite a few new faces."

"Uh, Benjiro, what are you doing out this evening," the head guard said, bowing as did the rest of his men. "We were just getting ready to get rid of these intruders."

The man known as Benjiro was dressed in very fine clothes of a priest. He had a very thin and sweet looking face but his eyes said something else. He wasn't a sweet as he face looked. Ichigo moved Mana and Sosuke back away from him.

"Chokichi, there's no need to run them out tonight," Benjiro said, walking over to the guard. "Let them stay the night. Poor, poor, children just found that their grandparents have past away. The least we can do is give them a hot meal and a place to stay."

"I don't think so," Renji said, looking at the priest.

"Oh, but I insist that all of you stay tonight," the priest said, looking over at Kagome, Inuyasha and the others. "That of course includes you as well."

"What do you think, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quietly, looking at the monk. "You know more of this village than we do. Think he's planning something for us?"

"Hai. I think, however, whatever he has in mind we best to play along for now," Miroku said, looking at his friends. "Is that all right with everyone?"

The group nodded to each other. Miroku turn back toward the priests and his guards.

"Thank you for the offer," Miroku said with a weak smile. "We accept."

"And what of you four?" Benjiro said, tuning back Ichigo, Renji, Sosuke, and Mana.

"Sure, why not," Ichigo said with blank face. "Right, Renji?"

"Yeah, I've got no problem with it," Renji replied with a dry tone.

"Perfect! Please follow us to the temple," Benjiro smiled at them.

Inuyasha group walked to Renji and the others before following the priest and his guards towards the temple. They all had the same idea. There was some sort of scheme going on and they were going to figure it out. If anything maybe they could get rid of this crooked priest and his warriors and put the village back on the map.

It was clear this village was suffering for a lack of trade among other things. This priest was keeping such a tight hold on everything that the people were suffering. It was growing poorer and poorer but as they came upon the temple everything was so lavishing and well kept that it looked out of place. There was something seriously wrong with this whole place.

"Please, this way. I have yet to eat dinner so I insist that you dine with me," Benjiro said, walking inside the temple.

"There's something amiss," Sango said under her breath, holding Kirara tightly.

"What do you think it is?" Shippou said, sticking close to her.

"It's too early to tell. We best keep on our toes," Renji whispered.

"I'm scared, Ichigo," Mana said, clinging close to him.

"It'll be okay," he said, looking down at her. "I won't let anything hurt you or Sosuke."

"So, what do we do if this turns out be a trap?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. "Because I currently can't so much in this state."

"We'll figure something out. Besides we got a couple of extra hands to help out should something happen," Miroku said, glancing back Ichigo and Renji.

"Well, I don't trust them," Inuyasha snorted.

"They've been pretty honest with us so far, Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly. "They just have their own objectives but I think they'll help us out if we need it."

"Feh. Whatever… I still don't trust them," Inuyasha snorted. "Besides what are these Quincy children anyway?"

"From what I've seen Quincies are humans with great spiritual energy," Sango said, looking at Inuyasha. "They specialize in fighting off evil spirits. They can even form their own spiritual energy and the surround energies and turn in to weapons. They usually take the form an arrows or some other projectile."

"I take it then you've seen Quincies before?" Kagome asked, looking surprised.

"We were call in once to get of what we thought to be demon but no one could see it or sense where it was," Sango explained. "A little while later a small group of people dressed in white came forth. They explained what was attacking was not youkai but something called a Hollow. Some sort of evil spirit that they only could vanquish. Sure enough they destroyed whatever that invisible force was and we've never seen them ever again."

"Know anything else?" Kagome asked.

"Not really," Sango shook her head.

"Ah, here we are," Benjiro said, opening the doors to a large room full of food. "Please eat as much as you like. We always prepare way too much."

This place was just too much it looked like they wasted food that could be used to feed the villagers. They all found a place to sit down and looked at the mounds of food before them. The priest and his men wasted no time picking out whatever they wanted fill their plates to the brim.

Renji, Kagome, Ichigo, and others filled their plates with a moderate size portion of food. They wanted to see just how much of this was going to be wasted. There was hardly any conversation going on in the large room and when dinner had ended there really was way too much food left.

"Well, now that was quite delicious, yes?" Benjiro said, looking at his company. "You've barely eaten a thing. Please have more if you want."

"I believe we're good," Kagome said with a smile. "Thank you, however."

"Ah, well. Would you like tour of the temple?" Benjiro said, getting up.

"Sounds good," Miroku said, getting up followed by everyone else. _What is he up to?_

"I don't like this," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Just bare with it, Inuyasha," Kagome said in his ear.

"Feh," he grunted as they were guided out.

"Do any of you have any idea what he has in mind for us?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a clue," Kagome shook her head. "I think he's trying to lull us into some false sense of security."

"I believe that," Ichigo said, picking Mana noticing she was getting tired.

"You've been really quiet, Sosuke," Renji said, looking down at the young boy.

"Leave me alone," he grunted out.

"Fine by me," Renji snorted.

It took about an hour to finish touring the temple. Or rather what they were aloud to see. They were then escorted to their rooms for the night. Shippou could hardly wait. His spell was wearing out and was trying his hardest to keep it up until the reach their rooms. Once in and the door shut there was a pop reverted into his fox form. It was clear now that something was up but just what they didn't know.

"So, we know it's a trap but what do we do about it?" Ichigo asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know." Inuyasha sighed, noticing that there was only one entrance. "There's only one way and one way out."

"True. I have an idea though," Renji said clearly. "I think maybe two of us should go and investigate this temple while once stays away to guard the room incase they should try something."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha snorted.

"Who know that might actually work," Sango said, looking at Inuyasha. "Think about it. We might be able to figure what this priest is really up to and keep ourselves safe at the same time."

"I'm okay with that idea," Kagome nodded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Miroku nodded as well.

"Okay, fine, but who stays to watch the room and who goes to investigates?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the room.

"I volunteer to look around," Ichigo said, raising his hand.

"What are you in school?" Renji snorted.

"Shut up! I'd like to look around," Ichigo said, glaring at Renji.

"I'll go with you," Kagome said.

"Oh, no you don't. You're staying here," Inuyasha snapped at her. "I'll go with Kurosaki."

"Wow are you sure?" Sango looked shocked. "I mean you usually seem to… Uh, during this time you try to play it safe most of the time considering..."

"I'll be fine," Inuyasha said, starting to blow out the oil lamps. "For now we need to act like we're going to bed."

"Got it," Kagome nodded, helping to put out the lamps.

* * *

About an hour later the door slowly slid open and out peeked one brown eye and one violet eye. Seeing nothing in the hall the door opened a little more and out slid Ichigo and Inuyasha. Miroku opted to stay up and watch the room. They quietly shut the door and moved down the dark hall. They had the basic lay out but they knew there was lot more to this place the meets the eye.

They remembered seeing some stairs that lead down earlier towards the front of the temple. This was going to be tricky to not be caught. They kept quiet and clung to the shadows as much as possible. They were getting near when they heard some of the guards talking to each other.

"We caught a little thief this evening as well," a guard with thinning hair said, looking at his friend. "He looks even weird than bastards in the back."

"Oh, yeah, what could be weirder than orange hair?" his friend laughed.

"Try bright white hair with large aqua colored eyes," the balding man snorted. "Little bastard was trying to get some food from the storage out back. He was carrying a nice blade on him too. Stolen no doubt."

Ichigo stiffened. That sounded like Toshiro. It could be a shot in the dark but it sounded so much like him.

"So did you kill him?" the other guard asked.

"Nah, he's in one piece but he's down in the dungeon," the first guard said. "He'll be getting his come morning along with those others. Benjiro is going to have large public execution."

"Hanging, beheading, or drowning? Tell me," the second guard asked as they started to move away.

"He's going to use…" the bald guard's voice faded out as they moved away.

"Perfect, this isn't going to go well," Inuyasha snorted.

"We have to find that dungeon. That thief sounded like it could be Hitsugaya," Ichigo stepping out of the shadows first and started down the hall with Inuyasha in toe.

"You really are fixated on finding this brat, aren't you," Inuyasha muttered. "What's so special about him that you're doing so much to find him? Is he the child of a lord or something?"

"No not really but he does hold a pretty good title," Ichigo said, clinging back to the walls as some more men passed an intersecting corridor. "Doesn't anyone sleep around here?"

"Please, that would be too easy," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "Hey, those steps we're looking for could get use to that dungeon."

"I'm hoping so," Ichigo said as started moving again. "They can't be that much further ahead."

"We might also be able to find out what else this Benjiro is really hiding," Inuyasha said, spotting the steps. "There are the steps and along with a couple of guards."

"Two's no problem," Ichigo said, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I've taken on my street thugs with just my fists."

"Don't be a show off," Inuyasha snorted as they got closer to the guards.

(A/N I've decided to leave it here. It's rather late and this was a pretty long chapter. Now for my finger. Okay this is what happened. I'm in school for Film and Video. I'm learning all the grunt work to make the stars little pretty. Anyway, Thursday 27, 2011 I was in my Grip and Electric class. We had just finished working on a short film made by one of my classmates. We were wrapping up the equipment to move to the next shoot outdoors. I was helping one my classmates brake down a strait Dolly track. It just folds up no big deal but I got my finger caught in one of the pinch points and the heavy weight of the track smashed the hell out of my ring finger on my right hand. If you don't know what Dolly track is look it up.

(I started screaming from the pain and my classmate couldn't figure what was wrong. I finally got out the words "left up" as my free was scrabbling to lift the track. He finally saw what happened and unfolded it enough for me to get my finger out of the hinge. The whole tip of my finger was solid white and I was in a lot of pain. I ran to the bathroom and stuck my hand under some cold water. It looked like I was bleeding under my nail and it burned and throbbed. I went back to the room and show my classmate what happened. He thought I was putting the blame on him but I wasn't. I just wanted to show him what happened.

(By this point hadn't started to cry, which I noticed was sort of odd for me. Usually I break into tears every time I stump my toe. What it was the adrenaline hadn't quite worn off yet but went it did I started crying my eyes. Some of my other classmates took me to see our instructor. He looked and didn't think it was broken but just incase another classmate took me to see a doctor in town. There was a whole bunch of paper that he had to fill out for me and it took well over an hour almost two just to get an x-ray. Thankfully the end of my finger wasn't broken but I do have some nerve damage and my nail won't fall off; thank God. I returned to the school and reported everything to my instructor. I went and found the classmate that I was helping in the first place. I gave him a hug and told him my finger wasn't broken and that I really didn't blame him for my own stupidity. So that is story of my finger that really, really hurts, goes numb, and spontaneously starts burning. Thank you and good bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	13. Bad Village Pt 2

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 14

Bad Village Pt. 2

(A/N Yikes, long time to update, right? Totally sorry. I'm in school and it's hectic. Film is school can be a bit much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You really are fixated on finding this brat, aren't you?" Inuyasha muttered. "What's so special about him that you're doing so much to find him? Is he the child of a lord or something?"

"No not really but he does hold a pretty good title," Ichigo said, clinging back to the walls as some more men passed an intersecting corridor. "Doesn't anyone sleep around here?"

"Please, that would be too easy," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. "Hey, those steps we're looking for could get us to that dungeon."

"I'm hoping so," Ichigo said as started moving again. "They can't be that much further ahead."

"We might also be able to find out what else this Benjiro is really hiding," Inuyasha said, spotting the steps. "There are the steps and along with a couple of guards."

"Two's no problem," Ichigo said, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I've taken on my street thugs with just my fists."

"Don't be a show off," Inuyasha snorted as they got closer to the guards.

* * *

(Present Time)

Inuyasha stood at the top of steps as Ichigo came back after hiding the last guard so no one would see them and call an alert. Inuyasha had to admit that Ichigo was no push over. He never got the chance to get in a shot before Ichigo knocked both guards flat out.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said, taking the first step down.

They kept quiet, keeping their whispers to a minimum. Once off the long stairway they entered a chamber with two tunnels. One seemed cold and empty but the other tunnel had a faint glow and the sounds of voices and digging could be heard. On a hunch they decided to see what was down there.

Keeping to the shadows of the tunnel they entered a large chamber; a cavern to be exact. Down below they saw men, women, and children digging, sifting, shoveling, and hauling dirt and rocks away. However, this was clearly not under their own free will down cavern with them were Benjiro's men all with armor on and armed. Upon farther inspecting they made note that a good number of the slaves were westerners. So this is where some of them disappeared to.

"What do you think they're digging for?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at Inuyasha.

"I would say gold," Inuyasha said, pointing to a large vein of the yellow metal not far from them, just above their heads.

"That's a hell of a lot of gold," Ichigo gawked, looking up. "But I'm starting to get an idea of what's going on now."

"Feh, those bastards. They find gold and keep it to themselves, which explains why everything is so lavishing in the temple, while the village remains dirt poor," Inuyasha bit out, crossing his arms, looking down at the hordes of people below them. "They capture the men and women from the ships to do the work instead of the locals to keep suspicion down."

"We should probably leave before we're spotted," Ichigo said, hooking a thumb back towards the tunnel. "The other tunnel might be the dungeon."

"For your sake it better be," Inuyasha said, follow Ichigo back into the tunnel.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ichigo retorted, glaring back at Inuyasha.

"Shut up and keep your voice down," Inuyasha snapped back.

Ichigo muttered something under his breath as they entered the small chamber leading to the other tunnel. Unfortunately they heard voices at top of the steps. They quickly hurried into the next tunnel. It truly was dark down there. There wasn't much light to be had. Safe for one or two torches that they passed. Going down another flight of stairs a little more light could be seen along with voices.

They carefully approached the doorway and peered in. They saw quite a few guards and plenty of prison cells and torture devices. This wasn't good. They had to form and plan to get passed the guards and find Toshiro, if he really was down there. This was going to be tricky. A guard suddenly stood up and moved towards the door, grabbing a torch.

Ichigo and Inuyasha needed to find cover quickly. Luckily Inuyasha found an alcove near the door and shoved Ichigo behind the natural wall. They hunkered down as the guard walked down and looked around thinking he heard something just outside the door. Inuyasha watched the guard and looked around. Ichigo, however, had caught something back behind them. As the torched moved about, the shine of swords and other assorted items could be seen in the back of the alcove.

But something more caught his eye. He reached out to one of the blades still in its sheath. It was so cold to the touch and it gave off a familiar aura. He picked the blade up and looked at just to double check. His eyes widened and a smile slide across his face.

"Hyorinmaru," Ichigo whispered only to get swatted by Inuyasha to keep quiet.

* * *

Jaken quickly relayed what he knew to Sesshoumaru about the two travelers also seeking the young boy earlier that evening. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the news. Rin didn't seem too happy at the prospect of loosing her friend if those men got to Ryu first.

However, Sesshoumaru seemed to have better luck finding the boy. He had finally picked up the boy's scent, which led them to small rundown looking hut. A cloaked woman stood outside holding a jug of something. Most likely some sort of holy item meant to keep him at bay.

"Go away! There is nothing for you here," she snapped.

"Insolent woman! How dare you speak to Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner," Jaken bit out, glaring the cloaked woman.

"This is your final warning to get off my property," she hissed, opening the container. "I'm a highly accomplished witch! Don't take me for a fool!"

"Answer us this one question and we will leave. Have you seen a boy with white hair and teal colored eyes? He wields a sword strapped to his back," Sesshoumaru asked in a cool voice.

"I'm not at liberty to say," the witched stated.

"His scent is led us here and is still quiet fresh," Sesshoumaru said, looking at the woman. "I do believe you had contact with him. Tell me where he went, woman."

"I'm not telling you damn thing," she snapped. "Get off my property this instant!"

"Please, you have to tell us," a small girl's voice called out. "He's my friend!"

Rin slid off the back of Ah-Un and approached the witch cautiously but did keep her distance. The witch didn't flinch as she eyed the young girl. She didn't like it. A young human child being kept by a demon. She hated the thought of it but what was she going to do about? Nothing.

"Kid, I'm not saying a word," she bit out. "If your lord's nose is so keen let him find the boy on his own! Now be gone!"

"Please you have to," Rin exclaimed, taking a couple more steps closer. "We've been looking after him!"

"Oh, really, well he seemed be quite in a bit of a hurry," the witch stated. "From what I could read off his aura, he seemed like he was running from something. As though he felt like he had done something wrong. Well, I've said my piece now be gone!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more. He kept his lips tight. He remembered about last night and his reaction and treatment of Ryu. The boy acted on impulse and most likely felt like he was defending himself. Instead looking after the boy's wounds he practically attacked the boy as well.

"Rin, Jaken, we're leaving," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the both of them.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru before climbing back up on Ah-Un. Jaken quickly got back to his position by his masters side, grabbing the reins of the dragon. Sesshoumaru walked off with everyone else in tow. The witch watched them leave and didn't go back inside until they were out of her sight.

* * *

Back at the temple Inuyasha and Ichigo stayed in the shadows of the alcove and tried to come up with a plan to free everyone in the dungeon and in the mine. There was only one way in and out that they knew of and it was well guarded. It seemed that the front approach was the only way to go.

"Well, you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Ichigo was about the answer but paused. There was something he was putting off and it needed to be done. He just didn't have a chance with Mana and Sosuke around. He needed to figure out a summon for his Shikai. He pulled Zangetsu from his back and placed the blade in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked looking rather annoyed. "We don't have time for you to be goofing off."

"I'm not 'goofing off,' thank you. I need to do something and I know now is not the best time but it will help in the long run. Trust me," Ichigo said, closing his eyes and tried to focus on Zangetsu. "Just don't bother me for a couple of minutes."

"Fine, but don't… Uh… Hello? Uh, Ichigo?" Inuyasha said, waving a hand in the teen's face. "This isn't a good time to meditate. Stupid idiot."

* * *

The area around Ichigo changed to that of bright topsy-turvy world of blue buildings and endless sky. In front of him stood a man clad in black and a set of dark shade over his eyes.

"Oi, Zangetsu," Ichigo said, taking a step forward. "Got a question for you."

"You want to know what my release is for Shikai," Zangetsu answered as Ichigo paused.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Ichigo shrugged, only to get at stared by the spirit of his zanpakuto. "Okay, this is kind of awkward. So what is…"

"I don't have one. I'm a constant release type Zanpakuto I never needed one before—until now," Zangetsu stated, brushing a piece of wavy hair out his face. "So I suggest you invent one and please make it sound decent. You only get one shot, remember?"

"Right, one shot…" Ichigo pondered, sitting down. "You have any ideas?"

"I think that making it relative to his name might be you're best solution, King," A voice said from behind.

Ichigo quickly stood and grabbed the large blade from his back. What was that Hollow doing here? He though he defeated him so why…

"My, my, don't look so surprised to see me," the hollow snorted with a large grin on his face. "Just because I'm not causing trouble doesn't mean I'm still not hanging around. Hello, it's not like I'm going anywhere. After all I am just another part of you."

"Regrettably," Ichigo said, eying his white doppelganger.

"Of course, if my dear landlord would come around more often he would know that," the hollow mocked, walking up to Ichigo. "I do let you use my powers after all, King. That's just as good as paying rent to you."

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo hissed, following the Hollow's movements.

"Oh, nothing really," the hollow hummed, putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky but Ichigo just glared at him "What? I'm serious."

"I seriously doubt that," Ichigo muttered as the Hollow shrugged.

"Ichigo, aren't you on a bit of a time crunch?" Zangetsu asked as Ichigo turned to face him.

"Oh, yeah…" Ichigo said, scratching the side of his face. "Let's see…"

"I have one," the hollow stated.

"No thank you," Ichigo snapped.

"Awe, but it's a good one," the hollow said, making fake pouting face.

"I said no," Ichigo replied.

"Just hear me out for once, King," the hollow snapped back. "I think you'd like it if you'd just let me talk. You can put your own spin on it if you'd like."

"Fine what is it than?" Ichigo growled out through his teeth in aggravation.

"Well, my personal favorite is, 'Slice the sky, Zangetsu!' or maybe even 'Tear open the sky, Zangetsu!' You know? Something like that," the hollow shrugged, getting a weird look from Ichigo. "Well, did that seem to jump start that lump of fat in your skull you call a brain?"

"Hey, watch it," Ichigo spat.

"Hm, whatever," the Hollow snorted, crossing his arms. "Use them or don't. I really could care less."

Ichigo mulled over what his Hollow counter part had said. Considering the name Zangetsu it would be a good choice to use those or some variation of them. Perhaps, instead of 'tear open' he used 'shred the sky' or maybe, 'pierce the sky'. 'Shatter the sky' or even 'destroy the sky.' But which one was best? He hated to admit it but the two his doppelganger came up were the best. But he hated to use one of those.

"I spy something blue."

"The whole world is blue."

"Eh, good point. Let's see… Checkers?"

"No."

Ichigo slowly turned around to see the Hollow calling out different games while Zangetsu said a steady stream of the word 'no.' This was awkward. It maybe best to get out of here quickly.

"Uno, perhaps?"

"No."

"**Ahem!** Excuse me." Ichigo said, breaking up their argument. "But what are you doing?"

"Well, generally while you're away we have really nothing much to do," the Hollow said with a snort. "So we play games and such."

Ichigo just stared at them in disbelief. Really? Was it that boring that they had to resort to children's games? Ichigo looked around for a moment. Okay, so maybe this place was a lacking a bit. A whole lot.

"Okay, well… **Ahem!** As much as I as I hate to admit this, and I really do, yours were kinda the—better—sounding—ones…" Ichigo choked as the Hollow smiled widely.

"Ooh, really? Well, well, well… So, which one do you like best?" the Hollow leered, moving closer to Ichigo.

"That's close enough," Ichigo said, putting his hand up and took a couple steps back.

"Is the King still nervous around me? Can't say I blame you," the hollow laughed. "Because one day you know you'll lose to me and that scares you. For now I'll let you continue to play the role of King. But on a lighter note… Which one did you decide on, hm?"

Ichigo just stared at him with his left eye twitching slightly. One second the Hollow is threatening him and the next it was like nothing happened all between them. Then again he did sort of catch his Hollow half on a bit of an off day. He never really came to his inner world just to chat. Usually he came here with a purpose to discover something about himself and to improve upon it.

"You know, I think I'm going to leave now," Ichigo said, backing up slowly.

"Now? But you haven't told me which one you picked," the Hollow snapped.

"Definitely leaving now," Ichigo replied in a hurry.

"WAIT! KING, I'M NOT—"

* * *

Ichigo's chocolate brown eye snapped open only to meet a pair violet colored ones and they didn't look happy. How long had he been staring at him like that? It was freaky. Ichigo reached up and forcefully pushed Inuyasha's face out his.

"Don't do that," Ichigo growled out in a low voice.

"Than don't space out on me right before we get ready to take down a group of armed men," Inuyasha replied back, bitterly. "Meditate on your own time."

"Listen, it was something I had to do and you wouldn't understand," Ichigo bit out, standing up and strapped both Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru to his back. "But now that's it over, we can begin."

Inuyasha snorted following Ichigo as they moved out from the protection of the alcove. They had to do this quickly to not sound off any warnings. However, their biggest obstacle wasn't the guards but each other. Neither really knew how the other fought or even if they could trust each other. Plus, given their past encounters, they weren't on the best of terms.

"So how do we do this?" Inuyasha whispered, inching cautiously to the door with Ichigo beside him.

"Hm? You take the ones left and I take the ones right," Ichigo shrugged.

"Fine by me," Inuyasha snorted, unsheathing Tessaiga as Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu. "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…"

* * *

(3 Minutes earlier)

Toshiro sat on the cold damp, earthy floor of his cell. He hated this. He just needed a little food to get by with nothing more. The witch Akane had been right about the village and he tried to be so careful. He did, however, count his blessing he wasn't dead. He had been caught off guard and was attacked with a sword from one the town's guards. He barely had time to turn around to see who his assailant was.

He fingered the charm the witch had given him. It had worked and spared his life at that moment. The sword had been ripped from the guard's fingers by an unseen force. However, that wasn't enough to escape a beating and his current imprisonment.

Toshiro leaned back and picked up a loose stone and tossed it at the opposite wall, hearing making contact. He let out a long sigh. He had already heard that was to be killed come sunrise. He's to be feed to some creature that the priest kept for special executions. He didn't know what kind of creature but from the way the guards were talking it was big and had lots of sharp teeth. He doubted even the little red charm around his wrist would be enough to spare him.

To make matters worse was to become Hyorinmaru? He was the only one that could wield him. He didn't like being separated from his Zanpakuto. Right now he felt helpless. Sure he knew that one Kido spell but still…

Toshiro suddenly jumped at the sounds of screams and fighting going on outside. He tried to see what was going on but the front chamber was out of his sight. He began to wonder if it was Sesshoumaru. If so how mad would the demon lord be at him this time? He could hear other prisoners start yelling from their cells.

Suddenly the sounds died down save for the prisoners who were still yelling. Then he started to hear what sounded like cheering and the sounds of iron doors opening. Were they being freed? Toshiro waited to see who was opening the doors. He was the last cell at the end. Finally he heard someone walk towards him. The sound of keys clanged as the person moved.

Finally the man came to a stop in front of his cell. Toshiro looked at him and noticed bright orange hair. He could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. There was a smile on his face as he looked down at Toshiro. He wasn't sinister or misleading. Was the man happy to see him?

"Get me out of here," Toshiro said, grabbing the bars.

"Gladly," the man said, taking the keys and undid the lock.

Toshiro bolted out the door. He had to find Hyorinmaru. He didn't get very far before feeling a hand grabbed the back of haori. He turned around to see the man that had let him out.

"Let go," Toshiro snapped.

"Not on your life, Toshiro. Do you have any idea what we've been through to find you," the orange haired man moaned, looking down at the young captain. "Besides, you're going to need Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro looked like he had been struck by lightning. This man knew his name and he already had his Zanpakuto. Did this man know him? He would like to say he knew this person too but he couldn't place him.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, taking Hyorinmaru and strapped him to his back. "How do you know me?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We don't have much time and I suggest we get of here," Ichigo said, taking Toshiro's hand and ran towards the exit. "Inuyasha, let's hurry back to the room. Kagome, Renji, and others might have a fight on their hands."

"I figured out that much. I see you found him," Inuyasha said rushing out the door and back down the tunnel. "Well, c'mon! Let's get out of here."

"Toshiro, pick up your speed," Ichigo said, practically dragging the captain.

"I appreciate you coming to look for me but I don't know who are," Toshiro said, pulling Ichigo to a stop. "I can't go with you."

"What's the matter now?" Inuyasha snapped, turning to look at them.

"Go on, Inuyasha, we'll catch up," Ichigo replied.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, racing down the tunnel again.

Ichigo turned back to Toshiro letting the boy's hand ago. Really didn't remember anything. This wasn't good and they really didn't have the time to sit around and talk. There had to be someway to through to Toshiro so that the young captain would come with him. He had an idea.

"Let's make this quick. Tell me what you do know about yourself and be honest," Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"What do you want me to say, exactly?" Toshiro said, looking a little lost.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe, that you're not normal," Ichigo said as Toshiro's eyes widened. "Surely you've noticed that much."

"Yeah…" Toshiro said, looking away.

"Well, I'm the same as you," Ichigo stated as Toshiro's quickly looked back up the man in front of him. "Hyorinmaru is a Zanpakuto. I also have one."

Ichigo reached around and pulled the blade from his back and showed to Toshiro.

"This is Zangetsu. This is my Zanpakuto," Ichigo said as Toshiro studied it for a moment before looking back at Hyorinmaru and then back at Zangetsu again. "I and another man named Abarai Renji were sent to find you and take you back home."

Toshiro looked a little dazed at all this. He wanted to say that this all seemed familiar to him but he wasn't sure. The man before him looked familiar as did his name but he still couldn't place it. However, it was enough for him to follow this Kurosaki Ichigo. If was truly the same then felt better about going with this stranger.

"Now, c'mon," Ichigo said, taking Toshiro's hand again. "Let's get moving! We haven't got all night."

Toshiro nodded as they raced down the tunnel and back to the steps. They could hear a commotion upstairs. It didn't sound good. They bolted up the steps to see guards running left and right trying to capture the prisoners again. It would be a good distraction to find Renji and the others.

Finding a gap in the guards they rushed out into the temple. Ichigo doubted that the room was still occupied but it would be a good starting place. Sure enough they weren't there so that means they would have to start looking for them. This was going to be fun.

"Now where do we go?" Toshiro asked, looking up at Ichigo.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed under his breath.

Suddenly he noticed something not far from where they were. It was Sosuke's spiritual pressure. Finally a lead.

"This way," Ichigo said, pointing down the hall.

Toshiro followed him down several corridors but was beginning to worry if this man knew where he was headed.

"Are you sure about where you're going?" Toshiro asked.

"It's not much farther. I think they're out in the courtyard," Ichigo stated, seeing a large set of doors. "Let's hurry."

Ichigo rushed through door and cool predawn air hit his senses. Toshiro seemed to be taking in fresh air was well but the bliss moment was over much too quickly. Sure enough in the courtyard stood Inuyasha, Renji, and the others staring down Benjiro and his many armed guards. Toshiro and Ichigo quickly rushed over them to aid them.

"Great you found him," Renji drawled, holding Zabimaru in front of him. "Now the trick is how do we get out of here. Alive, preferably."

"You won't be going anywhere," Benjiro stated, looking at the small group before him. "The villagers are expecting an execution this morning so why make them wait."

"There's not going to be an execution, you hear me?" Kagome snapped, string her arrow. "We're going to expose you and your men for what they really are. You've bled this village dry while you sat are a huge gold mine. What kind of priest does that?"

"One who likes the finer things in life. I was dirt poor as a child and now thanks to the gold mine I can finally have a good life," Benjiro snapped back at her. "And I'll be damned if I let a group of freaks and monsters spoil everything! On top of that while excavating the mines we stumbled upon something quite fierce. We use it for special circumstances."

"That's doesn't sound good," Miroku muttered, grabbing his prayer beads.

"What sort of thing?" Sosuke bit out as Mana hid behind him.

"Why talk about it when I can just show you instead," Benjiro smiled in a sinister manner. "Release the monster. It hasn't been fed in a good bit and a meal like this will last a while."

"That's not going to happen, you bastard," Inuyasha snapped, reading for a fight and looked up at the sky. _Dammit! Hurry up you stupid sun and rise already!_

"Renji, we may have to…" Ichigo said, gesturing to Zangetsu.

"Then we better hope we don't get caught," Renji said, reading himself.

In a large building off to their right the large iron doors began to rattle and shake. A group of guards started to work on the locks to remove them. Whatever was in there was large and very strong.

"Everyone, get ready," Sango said, gripping her Hiraikotsu and got on Kirara back to prepare for an aerial attack.

"Toshiro, it might be best you stay out of this one," Ichigo said, fixing his stance.

"The hell I am," Toshiro snapped and got beside Ichigo with Hyorinmaru drawn. "How I'm going to learn to use Hyorinmaru much less learn who I am if I can't carry my own weight when I'm needed?"

"Nothing I'm going to say is going to stop is it and we really don't have time to argue this either," Ichigo sighed, looking at Toshiro. "You better know how to use him because here it comes!"

"Everyone get ready! Stand your ground," Sango called out as everyone raised their weapons.

The guards finally removed the last of the locks. The large doors squeak horrible as they were pulled open. Out of the darkness of the building shown two large yellow eyes and a sinister set of teeth.

"Come out my pet! I have breakfast for you," Benjiro said, pointing to the group before him.

"Damn this thing is emitting a strong miasma," Miroku stated, lowering his hand. "Unless I want to poison myself my wind-tunnel is useless."

"Then we'll just have to take it head on," Inuyasha said with a smirk finally seeing the first rays of the sun.

(A/N Well, I'll leave it there for now. Tell me what you think about it. Also, have I got a story for you. I dodged a couple of weather bullets today. I was heading to school for a film shoot and they were issuing tornado and thunder storm warnings left and right. I got up to Yanceyville and it starts pouring rain.

(I don't like how it looking and something keeps telling to go home. I decide to heed that warning and a few miles heading south I start hearing about a tornado warning close to Yanceyville. That scared the shit out of me. A little while later as I'm getting into my home down I hear about another tornado warning in the Leasburg and Prospect Hill townships which is what I just passed through only about 15 to 20 minutes earlier. Yeah, it wasn't a good day in North Carolina. Several people were killed and hundreds more lost their homes. So I'm asking you to pray for those people affected by the storms. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. Those Little White Lies

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 15

Those Little White Lies

(A/N Uuugh! I know I know! I'm a very bad girl! I haven't been updating at all. A hell of a lot of things came up and it's been nuts. My main computer up and died among other things. I'm so sorry! All I came up with an idea to help the write. I'm going to stick to one story and stay with it until it's finished before I move onto any others. I'm going to finish this story first and then work on my others. Yep that's the plan. I hope I stick to it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts _

_**Disembodied voices/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Everyone get ready! Stand your ground," Sango called out as everyone raised their weapons.

The guards finally removed the last of the locks. The large doors squeak horribly as they were pulled open. Out of the darkness of the building shown two large yellow eyes and a sinister set of teeth.

"Come out my pet! I have breakfast for you," Benjiro said, pointing to the group before him.

"Damn this thing is emitting a strong miasma," Miroku stated, lowering his hand. "Unless I want to poison myself my wind-tunnel is useless."

"Then we'll just have to take it head on," Inuyasha said with a smirk finally seeing the first rays of the sun.

* * *

(Present Time)

Perfect timing. Inuyasha could feel his demonic heritage returning the higher the sun rose. His hair started to lighten back to its fair silver color, the talons on his fingers returned, his eyes went from deep violet to a shocking gold, and his triangular dog ears returned to the top of his head.

"So you were a demon yourself, I see," Benjiro snorted looking at Inuyasha. "Filthy Monster!"

"You just shut your trap," Inuyasha snapped back, transforming Tessaiga. "Once this 'pet' of yours is gone you're next!"

"I highly doubt that," the priest spat back, turning tail to get out of the way of impending fight.

A split second later Sosuke took off after the priest. He had his hand on the Quincy cross wrapped around his wrist. He knew good and well that priest wasn't going to stick around and he knew Benjiro ordered the attack to burn down the house. He knew he wasn't ready to take on such a monster but the at least he could get the bastard that killed his family.

"Brother, come back," Mana shouted, going to run after him.

"Don't follow me," Sosuke called back. "None of you. I know my grandparents didn't die because of an accident. I'm going to get him!"

"Sosuke, you idiot," Ichigo yelled.

"No, Ichigo, let him go," Renji said, turning to Mana. "Go find a place to hide. You'll get hurt other wise, Mana."

"But, Abarai-san," Mana whined.

"He's right, Mana," Ichigo said with a smile. "Go and hide. Don't come out until we tell you."

Mana nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Now that those two were out of they this would be a lot easier. The demon seemed to be studying them as he slowly started towards them. Whatever this type of demon was it was built for living under the ground. It was very bulky and muscular and it walked on all fours. Its skin was course and looked like it was made stone. Its breath was full of miasma and its talon melted the cobble stone with some sort of acid. Mostly like used for borrowing under so much soil and rock. It eyes were large and very round. Good for low light conditions.

"Why hasn't it attack yet?" Kagome asked, holding up her arrow with Shippou clinging to her shoulders.

"It's smarter than it looks," Sango said, tightening her grip on her Hiraikotsu and climbed onto Kirara. "I've seen this before. It's trying to see who's the strongest of us and pick us out. He'll go for the strongest one of us first so the rest will be easier prey."

"Pick us out? Seriously?" Ichigo blinked.

"So you're saying it will go after me first?" Inuyasha snorted, watching this thing begin to circle them. "Well, that's fine by me."

"Just don't attack until it does, Inuyasha. It will be mostly fixated on you and it will give us a clear window to destroy it," Sango stated, looking at her dog-eared friend.

"Feh, well that's stupid," Inuyasha scoffed, keeping an eye on the beast.

"Not really. I understand what she's getting at," Renji chimed in. "It'll see you as the primary threat and us as nothing. It's a good tactic."

"In other words you're the decoy," Ichigo snickered.

"Thank you what I do without you to explain the obvious to me?" Inuyasha chided back. "I think I got that much!"

"Oi! It's stopped moving," Toshiro said, feeling a knot build his throat.

He quickly swallowed it back down into his gut. If he was going to fight with everyone else he didn't need that fear. It would only get in the way. Not only that, but this would be a good time to build his trust in Hyorinmaru. He also wasn't alone in this fight either. There was no reason to feel that much fear. He had his own set of powers that he could lean on. He wasn't completely powerless. If Ichigo and this Abarai fellow were just like him, he could possibly learn something from them. Even Sesshoumaru-sama made a couple comments on his ability to adapt, learn, and retain information.

"I think it's made its choice," Miroku stated, holding up his staff. "But who is it looking at?"

They focused in on where it was looking and it wasn't Inuyasha. Everyone eyes finally focused on Ichigo. His face was starting to lose a good bit of color and sweat started to build on his brow. Why did it have to focus its interests in him? It should have gone after Inuyasha. Why was its looking at him? He noticed everyone started to back away from him, singling him out.

"Oh, c'mon I don't have the plague," Ichigo snapped at them.

"No, but that's close enough to it," Renji said, still backing up with Toshiro and Inuyasha.

"I don't understand why it's chosen Kurosaki-san," Sango said, looking at Ichigo back up as the demon took a couple steps forward. "Inuyasha should've been the obvious target."

"Yeah, why is it coming at me?" Ichigo complained looking at Inuyasha.

"How in the seven hells should I know?" Inuyasha snorted. "But it seems you're the decoy now."

"Okay, so karma is a bitch. Sorry," Ichigo snorted, holding up Zangetsu in front of him. "So, uh, Sango-san, is this thing just going to follow me around or is it going to charge me sometime soon?"

"It's still assessing you but once it charges, it'll be completely fixated on you," Sango stated, keeping an eye on the beast. "We'll try not to let it kill you."

"Thanks for the effort," Ichigo sighed, still moving back as it moved towards him. "But I still don't understand why it's after me!"

_**I can smell it in you… You are the enemy!**_

"Did that thing just talk?" Toshiro asked, looking up at Inuyasha and Renji.

"I-I think so," Renji shrugged. "Then again…"

"It's telepathy," Miroku stated. "We're hearing it in our minds not by our ears."

"Just great," Ichigo groaned as the demon picked up it pace a little. _Like I really need another voice in my head_.

_**You are one of them! You are one of empty ones with the boney faces.**_

"E-empty ones with the… Boney f-faces…" Ichigo muttered, his chocolate brown eyes widened in shock and more sweat gathered on his brow.

"Oh, shit," Renji shouted out, taking a step forward. "Ichigo, get out of there!"

No sooner did Renji's warning escape his lips did that demon lunge at Ichigo, full force. Ichigo barely had the time to dodge the attack. The beast's acidic claws melting the ground Ichigo had been standing on just a second ago. This thing really was out to kill him. How did it know about hollows? Did it have a run in with one in its past? More importantly how did it know he was part hollow? This Gigai was some suppose hide all of his spiritual energy, wasn't it? He figured that would include his hollow powers. He hadn't used to any of his vizard powers so what going on? The beast said he could smell it in him so maybe that was it. But still…

"A little help would be nice," Ichigo yelled out as the thing came at him again. "And very soon would be even nicer!"

"R-right," Kagome called out, taking aim and fired an arrow towards the demon.

The arrow landed at the beast's feet blowing a good piece of ground out from under it. It stumbled trying to gain its balance back. This time it was Sango's turn. She threw the Hiraikotsu knocking it hard in the head. It was enough to give Ichigo a little distance between himself and the demon. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his zanpakuto unless the situation was dire and this seemed pretty damned dire to him.

Ichigo managed to see Renji ready to do the same and Inuyasha was already charging the beast. Toshiro looked a little unsure on what do and would more than likely follow Renji's lead. At least Ichigo hoped that's what the young captain would do. He saw Inuyasha leap up into holding that large blade of his and it started to glow. Well, this would be a good to attack right after Inuyasha.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but here it goes," Ichigo grunted, holding out his zanpakuto and looked at it firmly. "Slice the sky, Zangetsu!"

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha called out, swinging the blade with a strong force at the beast.

A large blast of energy from Inuyasha's blade came at the stone-like demon and completely broadsided it. It let out a horrible roar as it slid slightly along the ground. Its hide was thick but not that thick. A little blood started to pool underneath it as it got back on its feet. It glared at Inuyasha. Maybe it had made a miscalculation. Maybe the hanyo was the actually the stronger one of the group.

"Nice shot but now it's my turn," Ichigo said, holding up a blade to rival the size of Inuyasha's Tessaiga. "Getsuga Tensho!"

With one swing a large blast of black energy edge with a crimson glow came out of the cleaver shaped sword. It knocked the demon back again causing another large gash in its tough hide.

"What in the seven hells," Inuyasha gasped out looking at the large black and white cleaver blade held in Ichigo's hands.

"Kurosaki… How did you…" Kagome chocked out looking on in surprise.

"Kagome, look!" Shippou said, tapping the young woman on the shoulder and pointed at Renji and Toshiro.

Kagome turned to see Renji holding his own large and strangely shaped black and white blade. It looked like was made of several segments and each segment had it own smaller protruding blade. Kagome could almost compare to looking like a strangely shaped saw. Toshiro's blade didn't seem to have changed that much in size but at the end of the hilt there was a long chain attached to a large crescent shaped blade.

"I fear we may have greatly underestimated Kurosaki and Abarai," Miroku said, standing behind Kagome. "But by all regards they seemed totally human. But after what that demon just said about Ichigo I really wonder. He said Ichigo was an empty one with a boney face. Not to mention their aura is a bit suffocating to be around."

This time it was Renji's turn to attack. He removed Zabimaru from his shoulder and swung it at the demon. The blades separated and multiplied as they stretched out like a large multi-bladed whip. They tore at the demon's skin sending up sparks. The blade retracted back to its original form before Renji whipped around again for another attack.

Ichigo grabbed the cloth at the end of blade and started to twirl the over-sized blade like it was nothing before sending the large blade at the demon's face. The demon swatted it away. Ichigo caught it again and threw it at the demon once more.

Toshiro watched in amazement as Ichigo and Renji used their zanpakuto with perfect easy and well practiced moves. He looked back down at Hyorinmaru and wondered what it was like when they were as one. How strong was he in battle? Was he like them? Could he be like them again if he was?

"Hey, don't let us do all the work!" Renji shouted out to the group. "A little help would be nice!"

Kagome took aim again with another arrow and fired it at one of its hind legs. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again at some of the areas that Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Renji had torn open making them deeper. Miroku finally stepped in and used some of his sutras to immobilize the demon for a moment as Inuyasha unleashed another Kaze no Kizu at the beast.

It tumbled to the ground with a large crash, knocking out a good piece of the main temple with it. It wasn't dead yet but it sure wasn't moving anywhere any time soon. The stone demon watched as Ichigo approached but kept his distance his zanpakuto in hand. Ichigo didn't like the fact that this thing knew about his hollow side and he wasn't about to let this thing tattle on him either.

_**Empty one… I will never forgive you. Your brethren forced me to live under the ground they ran me out of my home. **_

"Yeah, well, just for the record I really don't have anything to do with them," Ichigo murmured in low voice. "My job is to get rid of them. I can't help it that I'm a part of them. I can tell you it wasn't by choice."

_**You are still one of them. I was once a deity of the earth in the mountains. Your ilk ran me out of my home and forced me to hide. Then I was reduced to nothing more than a tool by that priest to create his wealth under this poor village and as the village executioner.**_

"So it was you that created all that gold under the temple," Ichigo said, looking shocked. "Why didn't you just kill Benjiro if you didn't want to work for him?"

_**He promised me that when he was satisfied he would let me go. He told me he was using to the gold to help the village and getting rid of those that would mean harm to it.**_

"Yeah, that's a load of shit. The village is nearly a ghost town and all those people down in the mine are slaves captured and forced to work down there," Ichigo stated, looking at beast before him. "He didn't want to share that gold you created for him. He made you kill any outsiders so they couldn't tell anyone else about the mines should they find out. The village won't speak out because they're too damn scared to do so."

_**Than everything has been a lie?**_

"Afraid so," Ichigo shrugged. "You've been had."

Ichigo could see the monster's muscles tighten at the thought of being used in such a wicked manner but he didn't look like had the strength to get up. He was bleeding too much. He wasn't going to survive much longer Ichigo figured. It was almost sad. This monster never realized he was just being used like a tool not to mention he was run out his own home by hollows. It was practically pitiful.

"Sorry all this happened," Ichigo said, not knowing anything else to say.

_**Let me see your true face empty one. I want to see it.**_

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ichigo muttered, looking behind him at the others.

* * *

It took him a while to get through a few guards but Sosuke managed to get his hands on Benjiro. It was amazing how much that man could talk with a Quincy arrow pointed in his face. It was true that Benjiro did kill his and Mana's grandparents. He even threw a few of the torches on the house himself. He was nothing but a greedy religious zealot.

Sosuke felt proud of himself as he made his way back the temple. He avenged his grandparents' dead. He would have made his parents proud. He hadn't realized that he was coming up through the back of the complex until he saw Ichigo standing near the monster and the rest of the group stand a good ways back. So they had beaten the demon. That was great maybe this village would come back to life the way he remembered it. He started towards Ichigo with a smile on his face but paused when he heard the monster speak to Ichigo.

_**Let me see you true face empty one. I want to see it.**_

The monster's voice was distant but Sosuke could just make it out. He got a little closer and hid behind a large piece of rubble as he listened a little more out of sight.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Ichigo replied in a low voice, turning to look at the rest of the group farther back behind him.

_'Empty one' what does that beast mean by that?_ Sosuke pondered, keeping his eyes fixed on Ichigo and the monster.

_**It's just my last request.**_

Ichigo turned back around to the monster and let a long sigh. He seemed to mull over something before fixing his stance and looked the monster dead in the eyes.

"Okay but only for a moment," Ichigo said, making sure none of his face was visible to Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

This gave Sosuke a full view of Ichigo's face. To say his curiosity was perked would be an understatement. Ichigo reached up to his face near his hairline and closed his eyes for a moment as he quickly pulled his hand down over his face. A smooth, boney mask materialized on Ichigo's face. The teeth were sharp and half the face was covered in dark patterns. When Ichigo opened his eyes they were a deep black with golden irises.

Sosuke literally bit his tongue as he clamped his hands over his mouth as to not scream. Empty one? That demon was referring to a hollow. Ichigo was a hollow in a human guise. He also finally took note of the large black and white cleaver sword in Ichigo's hands. That was a zanpakuto. Ichigo and Renji had been lying to him and Mana all along. For all he knew they could be the reason his mother and father were killed. Everything about them said human, which was why his parents never knew the threat they brought. They were Shinigami and Ichigo was part hollow. Was Renji the same way as Ichigo? Sosuke didn't like this at all.

Ichigo reached up to his face again and acted as though he was pulling the mask off. The boney mask dissipated into the air and Ichigo's eyes returned to normal. His face was solemn as he looked at the beast slowly shut his eyes and his breathing come to a halt. Well, that was that. Ichigo shook his head and let out another long sigh before turning on his heel.

He started back towards Renji, Kagome, and the others. He hadn't gotten far when heard something large shifted behind him. He didn't even have time to turn around as a large clawed paw came at him from the side. It was Ichigo's turn to be had. The beast had faked his own death to get at Ichigo. It was most likely seeking retribution against the hollows that ran him out of his home in the mountains.

Ichigo didn't have much time to react as the acidic claws were only mere inches away from him. He was in a Gigai and not in his shinigami form. He didn't have the speed to evade this attack. He closed his eyes and waited for the force of the impact. But in the next second Ichigo felt a rush of extreme cold surround him and go around. He heard crackling and popping behind him.

He opened one of his brown eyes to see the beast's claws less than an inch from his face. It was covered in a layer of shining ice. He swallowed a knot in his throat thinking about how close those acidic talons had come to striking him. He quickly got away from the beast and looked over at Toshiro in surprise. The boy hadn't made a move during the entire fight but Ichigo couldn't be happier that Toshiro finally stepped up and took action.

Ichigo quickly moved over to them. The thick layer of ice on the demon started to crack and chip off but it wasn't just the ice the demon within was doing the same. The ice was also evaporating into the air taking the beast with it. Within a minute there was nothing left of the demon that they had been fighting. The air was calm and no one said a word from a few moments after.

"Oh, wow, I did that," Toshiro gasped, looking down at the zanpakuto in his hand before a smile spread across his face. "I actually did that!"

"And I couldn't be more grateful to you at the moment either," Ichigo sighed in relief looking at the small captain and bowed to him slightly. "I don't think I'd have face left."

"Try more like your whole head," Renji said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "Oh, jeez, my heart was in my throat."

"Aw, you saying you were worried about me?" Ichigo mocked, nudging Renji in the side with his elbow.

"Not really, I just didn't want to get an ear full from Rukia and the others on my return," Renji snorted, hitting Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Ichigo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

With Zangetsu no longer needed the zanpakuto returned back to a normal katana as did Renji's and Toshiro's. Well, the biggest hurdle seemed to over. They just needed to free the slaves down in the mines and bring to light what had been going on this whole time. Ichigo suddenly remembered the Quincy children. Where were they? He started in the direction he saw Mana head in only to feel a strong hand grab his shoulder and pull him to a stop. Ichigo turned to face Inuyasha. He didn't like that look in Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Hold on just a minute," Inuyasha said, keeping his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Who and what are you people?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Ichigo said, rolling his shoulder trying to knock Inuyasha's hand off. "Let go of me."

"Not until we get some answers, you got that?" Inuyasha snapped as Ichigo pulled the offending hand off his shoulder. "I mean it, Kurosaki!"

He grabbed the front of Ichigo's haori trying to intimate him. But the orange haired teen wasn't about to let Inuyasha get to him. He had not qualms about fighting back against Inuyasha. He half expected Kagome to step in and use that weird power of hers to subdue Inuyasha but she didn't. More than likely she wanted an answer as well but neither he nor Renji would tell them. Toshiro didn't even know what he was so he couldn't say anything should they ask him.

"That does not concern you for the last time," Ichigo snapped, pushing Inuyasha back away from him. "Just because we gave you a hand in the fight doesn't mean we're going to tell you a damn thing about us."

"No offence, but you're kind of suspicious," Sango stated, taking a step forward. "Your aura says that you're human but that power you showed is clearly not human. Your aura was almost suffocating to be around during the fight."

Ichigo turned to look at Renji who seemed to be cornered by Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku. He wasn't going to be of much help unless they wanted to fight Inuyasha and the others. That wouldn't be a good option for anyone but they weren't going to say a single thing.

"I know what they are," Sosuke stated, walking up to the group, visibly shaking. "You lied to me and Mana from the very beginning! Everything! I saw a small part of that conversation between you that beast! Those swords! That mask of yours, Ichigo! Same goes for that that kid over there!"

Renji turned to look at Ichigo in surprise. Why did Ichigo present his mask to that monster? There was no reason to display that sort of power. That demon didn't even have the power a Minos Grande. Not even close. It was about as strong as most average hollows.

"I can tell you what they are if you want to know so badly," Sosuke spat out bitterly. "Ichigo, however, I think is the worst."

So they weren't really human after all. Sosuke knew and he seemed quite willing to talk if they asked him. Ichigo and Renji really did start to look worried if not a little angry at the young boy.

"Sosuke, listen," Ichigo snapped. "We lied because you wouldn't have come with us other wise. We weren't trying to cause you or your sister harm."

"Oh, yeah, prove it to me," Sosuke bit back, holding up a Quince bow and arrow aimed at Ichigo. "Prove it to me or I'll shoot you right here and now!"

Ichigo and Renji knew they had to word things carefully. If they piss off Sosuke they could piss of Inuyasha and his friends as well, and that could end in disaster. Sosuke had put most of his trust in Ichigo so it would be best if Ichigo spoke first.

Toshiro watched as the young boy named Sosuke kept his arrow on Ichigo. Ichigo had lied to him and that little girl? Ideas and doubts started to flood Toshiro's mind. What if Ichigo lied to him as well? It was true that Ichigo knew his name and he even knew about Hyorinmaru but if he lied to this boy who was to say he wasn't lying to him. For all he knew these men could have been the people that knocked him out and left for dead out in the woods. He touched that spot on his head. It was nearly closed up now. He wasn't sure if he should stay or leave them.

"Not everything we told you was a lie. Your mother did died by the hands of that hollow as did your father. We tried to save her but she told us point blank she would rather die with the honor being a Quincy then being saved by the likes of us," Ichigo stated calmly but Sosuke didn't waver. "As it was she was bleeding too badly to do much for her anyway. When she passed we preformed a konso on her but not before she told us she had two children and to take them to their grandparents. We honored her word and took care of you up to this point."

"I… I still don't believe you!" Sosuke snapped, pulling the string more taught as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Mom and Dad would never let your kind take care of us! Not ever!"

"Then how did we know to take you to your grandparents?" Ichigo stated back at the boy. "She knew you were too young to be out by yourselves. We didn't even know you were out there until she told us. Who knows where you would have ended up."

Sosuke didn't want to hear that. His mother would never put their life in the hands of Shinigami! More tears started to slide down his face. How could she?

"I can tell you right not having a parent or guardian is a terrible feeling. I grew up on the streets. No one would look after me or my friends. We had to steal our clothes, our food, finding shelter to stay out of the cold or rain and sometime that wouldn't happen," Renji spoke up. "If you get sick who's going to take care of you? My friends and I looked after each other but it was still every man for himself at times. Out of my closest friends all of them died saved for one. We were the lucky ones. We managed to get out the slums and better ourselves but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what could have happened to us. Your mother knew that and she didn't want that life for you or Mana. She saw a chance to make sure that never happened even if it was to entrust you into our care."

Inuyasha could relate to that. But it was worse for him being a hanyo. The taunting, the teasing, the threats, and the beatings. The worse feeling was being ignored. He felt his loneliest then. So they lied about who they were more or less to protect not just themselves but the kids as well. They didn't do it out of malice. However, they still weren't off the hook about disguising themselves as something they aren't.

Sosuke's aim started to waver as he took in what Ichigo and Renji told him. His mother really did let two Shinigami take care of him and Mana. How did she know they would actually fulfill her last wishes? They did everything they were told to do. They took care of them and got them to their grandparents. However, the plan fell apart after discovering that his grandparents were dead. He knew Ichigo and Renji didn't have means to take care of them and they were traveling too much to take care of such small children on top of that they had to get that child shinigami home as well. There was also the fact that they were pushing up daisies and Sosuke and Mana weren't. He and Mana couldn't go where they were going. So after all that the Quincy siblings really had no where to go.

"I-I just… Wanted to **sob** see my-my grandparents! WAAA-AA-AHH! It's not **hic** f-fair! WAAAAH!" Sosuke cried, removing his hand from the Quincy cross to rub his water logs eyes.

Ichigo turned to Renji for an idea but the redhead just shrugged. He didn't know what do and they couldn't keep caring for them. This village wouldn't be a good place to leave them either. The people here could barely take care of their own families. They were still so brainwashed by Benjiro and his men that it really wouldn't be a safe place for them in general.

"All right, fine, you win," Renji grumbled out crossing his arms. "We'll find you and Mana some place to live with a good family before we leave. Now just stop it with the water works."

"Y-you mean it! You **hic** really mean th-that?" Sosuke sobbed out, rubbing his nose with his sleeve and looked at Renji

"We promised your mom we would take care of you. Since you clearly can't say here the next sensible thing to do is to find someone who is willing to look after and raise you both," Renji sighed. "And knowing Ichigo he would have talked me into doing this anyway so I might as well agree to it before we start an argument."

Ichigo gave Renji a large grin and Renji just snorted. They found Toshiro so that part of their mission was over. They just needed to tie up this one loose end before they could go home. That seemed simple enough.

"So let's have bygones be bygones, okay?" Ichigo smiled at the kid. "Now let's go find your sister."

"Okay…" Sosuke sniffled.

"Not so fast, Ichigo," Inuyasha said, getting in front of Ichigo again. "You still didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not going to. We'll be out of your hair soon enough," Ichigo stated, pushing past Inuyasha. "So don't get hung up on it."

Inuyasha eyes then fell on the soggy faced Sosuke. If Renji or Ichigo weren't going to say anything than maybe the little Quincy would.

"Oi, Sosuke," Inuyasha said, getting the boy's attention. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Nope! I'm now charging for juicy bits," Sosuke ginned as Inuyasha looked bewildered. "Besides if I want to find a place to live I've got to keep my trap shut."

The others in Inuyasha let out a light chuckle.

"I do believe we have a future extortionist," Miroku muttered with a small grin.

"Oh, like you're one to talk about extortion," Sango said, nudging him in the side. "You're an expert at it."

"Best I've seen," Kagome said, letting out a long sigh.

"Yep," Shippou nodded.

"Hey, hey! Give me a break it pays off most of the time," Miroku said in defense.

Inuyasha just let Ichigo and Sosuke go. He didn't want to start a fight because he feared the onslaught of Kagome's "sit" commands. Who knows how many she would dish out. Well, in any case Renji and Ichigo had that brat they were looking for. However, Inuyasha could sense that the boy was unsure about Renji as he turned to talk to the kid. He kept his distance but seemed to play along with whatever Renji said.

Inuyasha did wonder if Sesshoumaru would show up some time soon to reclaim the boy. He would actually like see Renji and Ichigo take on his brother. They wouldn't be able to last too long against him but it would be interesting. He stretched out his arms and let out yawn. Yet another sleepless night and they still had to free the slaves down in the mines. He let out a grunt as he looked up at blue sky dotted with clouds. This was going to a rather long day and they might as well get to work.

(A/N Well, how was this chapter? I know Toshiro didn't get that big of a role. I'm sorry. But there will be a bigger role for him in the next chapter. And by the way I'm planning for this story to a few go chapters long so do expect to end 2 or 3 chapters from now. It's going to have a bit of a run. I hope you enjoyed it. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee.


	15. Custody Battle

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 16

Custody Battle

(A/N Yay another chapter is up. I'm going to be getting in as many chapters as I can before I freeze up again. This one like I promised will have a lot more Toshiro. It also has a good twist to and is a lot longer than what I normal write. I hope you enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Inuyasha just let Ichigo and Sosuke go. He didn't want to start a fight because he feared the onslaught of Kagome's "sit" commands. Who knows how many she would dish out. Well, in any case Renji and Ichigo had that brat they were looking for. However, Inuyasha could sense that the boy was unsure about Renji as he turned to talk to the kid. He kept his distance but seemed to play along with whatever Renji said.

Inuyasha did wonder if Sesshoumaru would show up some time soon to reclaim the boy. He would actually like see Renji and Ichigo take on his brother. They wouldn't be able to last too long against him but it would be interesting. He stretched out his arms and let out yawn. Yet another sleepless night and they still had to free the slaves down in the mines. He let out a grunt as he looked up at blue sky dotted with clouds. This was going to a rather long day and they might as well get to work.

* * *

(Present Time)

It had been a couple of days now since Benjiro was overthrown and the people down the mines were set free. The town seemed to come back to life a little and with the gold supply below them that could easily rebuild the village with no problem.

However, for Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Sosuke, and Mana they had to be moving on. It was clear cool morning. A fine day for traveling. Kagome and her friends opted to stay a couple more days to make sure everything was okay. So with a brief goodbye Ichigo and his group headed down a beaten path hoping that it would lead them to a good healthy village where someone would adopt Sosuke and Mana.

Toshiro had been unusually quiet. Renji and Ichigo had both made comments about it but Toshiro never really gave them a straight answer. He still wasn't sure about Ichigo and Renji and wanted to keep them at arms length. In his current state anything they said could be a lie and he wouldn't know it. He had a feeling that he knew these people but his brain was telling to be cautious around them. As of late when was around people, other than Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru, he usually ended up injured and imprisoned. He was really weary about others.

He was beginning to have second thoughts about his decision in leaving Sesshoumaru. Even if he did come across the taiyoukai he highly doubted he would take him back and Rin would be really mad at him. The last thing he needed was for her to push into another rock. He rubbed the back of head remembering that little incident. But here he was still traveling with Ichigo, Renji, Sosuke and his little sister Mana.

If he tried to leave them he knew Renji and Ichigo would just track him down again. So it was pointless to even think about it. Also the realization of him actually surviving on his own was going to be hard. It was pointed out by everyone his looks were an attention getter and it was the kind of attention he really didn't want. The negative kind. He had already been branded many things. Ichigo was supposed to tell him what he really was but wouldn't say it in front of Mana as not scare her. So more than likely he wouldn't find out anything until he was alone with Ichigo and Renji and that could easily be a while.

It was getting close to noon now and Mana was already talking about how hungry she was getting as she road on Ichigo's shoulders. He told her to wait just a little while longer. She let out whine but didn't argue. Sosuke didn't speak much to any of them anymore. He also kept his distance. Although he said he was fine traveling with them he still had a fear for the Shinigami. He didn't tell Mana because he noticed how much she liked Ichigo and it would break the girl's heart if he did. He also found it odd how distant the younger Shinigami was to his elder companions. He would have liked to talk to the boy. He looked to be roughly around his own age. Looked only but Sosuke knew the boy next to him was great deal older.

"So, Toshiro," Ichigo spoke, breaking the silence as eh adjusted Mana on his shoulder. " Are you looking forward to going back home?"

"I guess… I don't know…" Toshiro murmured, looking at the ground.

"Well, there are a lot of people that will be happy to see you again," Ichigo said with a smile trying to brighten the boy's mood. "Like Rangiku, Junshiro, and Momo."

"Momo…" Toshiro's face grew sadden at the named.

Toshiro still recalled that memory of that girl lying lifeless on the ground soaked in her own blood. He didn't like that memory. Why is it always the bad memories that people remember the most? He shook his head trying to get the images out. He wanted think of positive things. But his current positive memories were with Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru. That didn't really help.

"Ah, do you remember her?" Renji piped up, hoping to get some good news out of the 10th division captain.

"Not really," Toshiro said in a hushed voice.

"Oh," Renji sighed.

"Can you recall anything? Anything at all?" Ichigo asked, picking his pace a little to get up the steep hill.

"Just flashes of things that are jumbled up and make no sense," Toshiro said, still keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Maybe we could clear a few things up for you," Renji said, trying to get the boy to open a little bit. "I'm sure I could. I've known you a lot longer than Ichigo has."

"I'm not in the mood," Toshiro said, giving a sideways glace to Renji.

"Okay, fine," Renji said in defeat, putting his hands behind his head. "No skin off my nose."

The air became silent again save for the bugs and the birds. The sky was getting hazy as the day worn on. They hoped another storm wasn't building somewhere. There didn't seem to be anywhere they could take shelter under. If there was the storm it was a good ways off so maybe by then there would someplace they could get under.

"I think we can take a lunch break now," Ichigo said, seeing a clearing off to his left under some trees.

The group unpacked their food and began eating. While the kids finished up Renji helped Ichigo with his shoulder. It was healing but it wasn't anywhere close to being as healed as they would have liked. They were just moving around so much it wasn't doing the puncher wound any good. Kagome had changed the dressing the night before they left. Why couldn't they have sent a squad 4 member with them? Hanataro would have been a good choice.

"How did you get that?" Toshiro asked.

"Our first encounter with Kagome and her friends wasn't a good one," Ichigo said as Renji finished up the bandage. "They mistook us for thieves and let's just say it didn't end well."

"So Kagome did that to you?" Toshiro blinked as Ichigo pulled his haori back on.

"You've seen her shoot an arrow," Ichigo stated. "I'm lucky it was just my shoulder. A little farther down and she could have punctured a lung or even my heart."

"She doesn't seem the type but she does have a wicked temper," Renji said, packing up the medical supplies. "I can't tell you how many times she's apologized for it since."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ichigo snorted, getting to his feet. "Anyway, let's keep moving. Maybe we can beat the rain if we hurry."

"Uh, this was the path I took to get to that village we just left," Toshiro stated, getting to his feet as well. "There's a small hut not too far from here. A woman lives there and she might give us shelter for the night."

"I'm up for that," Renji said, looking at Toshiro.

"Couldn't hurt to ask her," Ichigo shrugged. "All right, Toshiro, you can lead the way."

Toshiro looked a little surprised that he was now guiding the group. Did they have that much faith in him? He took his place in front of Ichigo and started back on the beaten path. Now it just felt awkward. He was used following and now he was leading. It would still take them a few more hours to get there on foot. He was used to riding Ah-Un, which was a lot faster.

Toshiro noticed that Ichigo and Renji were trying to win his trust in them the best they could. But past experiences were keeping him wary. He felt more trapped now than he did when was in a cell. In a cell there was chance he might get out if he played his cards right. Here, however, it was more of a mental prison. He was free to go where he liked but he knew he could never leave. They would just follow him and grab him again. He felt smothered.

The day wore on and one storm went around them but they could hear another building in the distance. The sun was getting low now and the breaks in the clouds made for some pretty lighting effects up in the sky. The wind was starting to pick up and the temperature was dropping. The smell of rain was heavy in the air. The storm wasn't far off now.

"How much farther?" Sosuke asked, looking up a head of him.

"Not much. We should make it just before the rain gets here," Toshiro replied, picking up his speed. "I think we might be able to see at the top of this hill."

At the peak, off in the distance, was a small clearing and sure enough a tattered hut could bee seen. It was about another 2 miles or so they guessed. They kept moving as the low rumble of thunder grew louder and louder. The wind was picking up even more. Leaves and small branches were falling out the trees. The sun was nearing its end but the black storm clouds absorbed most of the remaining light. This looked like it was going to be a humdinger of storm. They needed to hurry as to not get soaked.

The first few drops of rain started to fall. They were few and in between but they were rather large. The small shabby hut was now only a few yards away. Relief washed over them as they moved on. The rain was starting to pick up a little more.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Renji called out as they neared the hut.

They looked inside and saw no one. Ichigo went around back to see if any one was back there. He didn't see anyone. He went to turn around and nearly bumped into someone. A woman with hair the color of Renji's but her face was badly scared. He jumped back a bit. The woman had given him a bit of a fright.

"What do you want?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's raining," Ichigo grinned slightly pointing up at the heavy clouds.

"I've noticed. You saying you want to stay the night?" she snorted, looking him up and down. "You can stay only if you got some money on you."

"We've got that," Ichigo nodded.

"We?" she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"My friend and three children," Ichigo said as she moved around him and started towards the front of her property. "One the kids we're traveling with told us about you. I hope we won't be an inconvenience you."

She said nothing more as she neared the front of her hut. The rain was getting heavier by the second. Ichigo caught up behind her as she stopped at the front her property to at the look at the rest of her new company. She noticed a familiar looking child with white hair and teal eyes.

"Well, I'll be… Hitsugaya Toshiro, was it? I see you made out in one piece," she said with a smirk. "Did that charm work for you?"

"Hai. I don't think I'd be standing here now if you haven't given it to me." He said with a bow. "Domo arigato, Akane-san."

"That's great and all but can we please get inside?" Renji said, holding onto Mana as a gale picked up.

"Yes, by all means, get in," Akane said as everyone hurried under the small roof.

Once inside Akane shut the thin wooden door to keep out the storm. She got a fire going to warm the place up a little bit and to get everyone dried off. The wind rattled the place quite a bit and there were a few small leaks in the roof but nothing bad and it was a lot better than being out in that weather.

When everyone had settled down a little bit Akane got a pot and some tea. She tried to look for her best cups but didn't have many. Ichigo and Renji had packed drinking cups for themselves and the children in their bags. Akane was grateful for that.

"Um, excuse me, Akane-san," Sosuke spoke up, trying to get a good look of her face. "But I think I know you. You're that witch that used to work in the village a day's journey up the road."

"Yeah, before they ran me out," she said almost bitterly.

"Ha, I knew it! Do you remember me? I'm Sosuke! My grandparents use to live in that village. Daichi and Hana! They were Quincys!" Sosuke smiled at the witch.

She mulled over the information for a moment. She did remember the old Quincys. The name Sosuke did sound very familiar. She pondered for a few more seconds before a thought struck her.

"Wait! You were the little kid that always wanted to try out the candies I use to make," Akane said returning the smile. "You would ask me everyday for some when you stayed there for the summer."

"So, you do remember me," Sosuke beamed.

"Well, that cleared up two people that I know but I'm afraid I don't know anyone else," she said, looking at the group in front of her.

"This is my little sister Mana," Sosuke said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "She's only 3."

"And what a cute little girl you are," Akane grinned as the girl grew bashful. "And you two gentlemen are?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Name's Abarai Renji.

"So why are you all traveling together?" She asked, getting a solemn look from the group.

"It's a bit of a long story," Ichigo groaned as Akane pulled the tea pot off the fire.

"I think we have plenty of time," she said, grabbing Ichigo's cup.

"Well, it started out like this…" Ichigo began.

* * *

"So we decided to keep our word and find Mana and Sosuke a place to live," Ichigo finished up as Mana slept in his lap. "The gold that was under village we took some of it to help the new family adjust to feeding a couple extra mouths for a while. We were hoping to find a Quincy Tribe. It would be best for them but it would also be best if they chose where they wanted to live."

"I see. That's quite a sad story to hear," Akane sighed, looking at the sleeping Mana and the nearly asleep Sosuke. "You can stay here a day or so if you'd like."

"No thanks. By tomorrow we'll be moving on," Renji said, stifling a yawn. "Do you know the next closest village?"

"It's about three days from here to the west," Akane said, adding a little more wood to the fire. "Keep going in the direction you were going and take the left fork. It's a very well to do town you might find someone there."

"I hope so," Renji said, stretching his arms into the air. "So, Hitsugaya, you've been really quiet, is something bothering you?

Toshiro just shook his head as the looked at the leaves in the bottom of his cup. He wanted out of here but that was impossible. He was stuck with them. He felt like they weren't bad people and that they really wanted to help him but he was just so unsure about so many things. He didn't want to cling to them and have it all crumble in his grasp.

"Hey, I've got an idea. It might lighten the mood," Akane said, grabbing Toshiro's empty cup. "I'll read the leaves at the bottom of your cups. I offered to read yours a few days ago, Hitsugaya, so I'll start with you."

"You don't have to," Toshiro replied, reaching for his cup but she moved out of his reach.

"Oh, but I insist. It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she smiled and looked at the wet glop at the bottom of the cup. "Let's see what you've got going on. Currently you're unsettled and you feel trapped. I think that's pretty much shows. You are going to overcome quite a few obstacles to find clarity and strength in yourself. But in your most distant future I see contentment. You will find happiness and you are surrounded by people that deeply care for you."

"You got all that out of tea leaves?" Ichigo snorted.

"You don't believe me?" Akane grunted back.

"Divination isn't really something I believe in," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"I think it's really fascinating. Here read mine next," Renji said, handing over his cup. "Unohana-taichou would do it from time to time if someone asked her."

"Okay, Abarai-san, what does your cup say? As of right now you're a little agitated but you are content and there is a willingness inside you to do the right thing. In your near future it looks like your journey will end sooner than expected. You're not going to die or thing like that but your journey does end too soon," Akane said, looking deeper into the cup for more information. "You will find yourself back home. You're not well. Something will happen to you. There's a feeling of guilt, loss, failure, and regret. Nothing good I'm afraid."

"That's supposed to lighten the mood?" Ichigo said as Renji looked worried and a little sick. "Hence why I don't believe in that stuff. You never know if you're going to walk away with. Is it something good or something bad."

"You'll never know until you give it a try. Just for the hell of it let me see yours," Akane said, holding out her hand.

"Really?" Ichigo chided.

"We both did, why not you?" Toshiro said, looking at Ichigo. "What's the harm in it? You said you don't believe in it.

"Here. I don't see how a mess of leaves at the bottom of cup can tell anything," Ichigo said, finally giving in and handed over his cup.

"So, Kurosaki-san, what do you have for me? Huh? It seems your journey is just beginning. It looks as though you lose something important. You will be fighting to get it back. There will many struggles for you," she said, looking between the cup and Ichigo. "You'll also have to overcome a great fear of yours once again. Your own personal demons so to speak. There are many twists and turns on your journey. But I do see victory and satisfaction at the end. There! Not so bad."

"Personal demons, huh?" Ichigo snorted, running his hand through his orange hair. _That's not something I'd like to take on again._

"It's getting late now. You don't mind if I call it lights out, do you?" Akane said, grabbing a couple of lit lamps and snuffed them out. "I've been up far longer than I usually stay up."

"No, it's fine. I think we all need to get some sleep," Renji said, lying down at the worn wooden floor. "We've got a long hike in front of us. We're going to need our energy."

"That I can agree on," Ichigo said, carefully picking up the sleeping Mana and laid her beside Sosuke and covered them. "How much do we owe you anyway for staying here?"

"Uh, yes, I'll get back to on that in the morning," Akane said, putting out the last of the oil lamps. "You want to keep the fire pit going?"

"You can put it out if you want to," Ichigo said as she took a small pot of water to it.

The fire went out with a loud hiss as smoke and steam rose up and out of the small opening in the roof. The small one room hut went dark as everyone settled in for the night. The storm had long since moved on and the sounds of a gentle breeze could be heard along with frogs and crickets. It was the calm after the storm. The air was cool and smelled fresh. It was relaxing and everyone fell asleep. Well, almost everyone.

'

* * *

It had been hours since everyone else had fallen asleep and yet Toshiro sat up against a wall and looked out at the faintly moonlit woods through at small gap in the boards. The moon was just barely waxing and the light it gave off wasn't very much but it was enough to make out was things were through to tiny gap. Tiny strips of faint moonlight filtered tough the patchy roof.

_What am I doing here? I shouldn't have left Sesshoumaru-sama,_ Toshiro thought letting out a long sigh. _I feel like I've gotten to do something important. I can't leave here just yet. I wish I could remember what it was but I can't! It's so infuriating!_

Toshiro go to his feet and moved towards the door of the hut. He opened it just enough to slide out and closed it back. He could run right now if he wanted to and he wanted to so badly. But he couldn't something was holding him back. The fear of being caught again by Ichigo and Renji. Or worse put in another prison cell and called all manor of names by the local people.

"I hate it," Toshiro mumbled, kicking at a small rock. "I hate it! I HATE IT!"

He quickly covered his mouth after that short out burst. No telling what Ichigo and Renji would do if they found him outside on his own. He found an old stump to sit on as he looked up at the starry night sky. He just wanted something but he didn't know what. He started thinking now would be a good time to take with Hyorinmaru but he left the zanpakuto inside. He didn't want to risk waking anyone up having to run in and back out again. So he just sat there staring up at the diamond studded sky. Suddenly he saw a stream of light shoot through night sky. A falling star.

"You know, you're supposed to wish on those!"

Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to see Akane standing behind him with a smile on her face. What was she doing up? She made a scooting gesture with her hands as she sat beside Toshiro on the stump.

"What are you doing up?" Toshiro asked as teal eyes meet emerald eyes.

"I could say the same to you. However, I'm accustomed to sleeping without company," she said, looking at the stars as well. "So when I hear something I'm not used to I wake up. I'm also a light sleeper."

"Oh," Toshiro said, looking at the wet grass under his feet.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but, uh, a two or three nights ago a group of three people stopped here. A little girl, an imp, and very powerful demon were out looking for you," Akane said as Toshiro's eyes grew wide at her statement. "I knew you were running away so I didn't tell them where you went and I don't know what happened to them after they left here. The little girl seemed the most intent to find you. She was begging me if I knew anything about you. I don't know if that complicates things for you or makes them better."

Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken, and Rin were actually looking for him? He felt his heart pounding his chest. Was he that happy that they were looking for him? He actually felt elated at the thought of it. Maybe if Sesshoumaru-sama found him again he wouldn't have to go with Ichigo and Renji. Well, not just yet anyways. His vision started blur as he felt a salty drop run down one of his cheeks. He quickly rubbed his eyes and sniffed a little bit. They were actually looking for him.

"And here I thought you wanted to get away from them," she sighed, as another stream of light shot across the sky. "Hey, look another one. Better make a wish quick!"

"A wish?" Toshiro said, looking up at the sky. _I want to go back to Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, and Jaken!_

"Must be a small shower tonight," Akane said, seeing one faintly through the gaps in tree tops. "They're so pretty to watch. I wonder where they come from. Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you," Toshiro grinned smugly, sticking out his tongue slightly. "If I tell you then it won't come true, isn't that how it goes?"

"Yes, you're right," she nodded with a light chuckle. "Why don't you come back inside? It'll be light in only couple hours. You'll want to get some sleep."

Toshiro nodded as Akane got up and started back towards the hut. Toshiro got up and followed after her. She opened the door and stepped inside but Toshiro paused for a moment to look back up at the sky to see one last shooting star.

_Please let my wish come true_, he mused to himself as he stepped inside and shut the door.

* * *

Soon enough the sun was up and it was another sunny morning. Breakfast was small as they huddled around the small fire pit in the one room hut. It was going to a long day a head of them and possibly a hot one. The kids with still a little groggy so after breakfast Ichigo and Renji decided to let the kid stay while then went about a half mile into the wood to replenished their water supply from small stream. They left the kids in Akane's care.

"Hey, Sosuke," Akane said, walking over to the Quincy. "Wanna see a neat trick?"

"Sure," Sosuke said as Akane held a small round wooden disk with a string on either side of it. "What's that?"

"Here. Watch. On one side of the disk you have a little blue bird on the other side is a cage," she said, flipping the disk over to show the different pictures. "If I take this end of the string into this hand and the other string into other hand and twirl the string with my fingers, what do you see?"

Sosuke watched in awe at the strange sight before him. How was that possible?

"Bird is in the cage! How did you do that?" He asked continuing to watch the small disk in Akane's hands.

"It's an illusion. It's quite simple," she said, handing it over to him to try. "You can do it too. The disk is just spinning around so fast that you're seeing both pictures at the same time."

Sosuke quickly tried it out and fell in love with the little toy. He had never seen anything like that before. Then he wondered.

"Do you have anything else like this?" he asked, looking at Akane.

"Do I have anything else? Hm? Oh, it looks like something's in your ear," she said, reaching up to the side of his head and pulled out a small silver coin. "Look you have money coming out of your ears."

"How did you do that? You really do know magic," he said, touching his ear.

"No that was just another illusion," she smiled at him and made the coin vanish out of her hand. "I can teach you some tricks. They're all illusions. I do know some real spells but all of those tricks I preformed just now and back at the village were all illusions."

"You can teach me? Really?" he said with excitement but then his face fell. "But I'll be leaving shortly."

"Maybe I could get them to wait a little while longer," she said with a wink. "If I'm to teach how to do some illusions you've got to remember this biggest rule. A good illusion is always based on deception. The better the deception the better the illusion."

Sosuke nodded in understanding as Ichigo and Renji returned looking a little disappointed about something. They sat down with just as much water in their containers as when they had left.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" Mana asked, walking up to Ichigo.

"All the rain last night washed a lot of sediment into water," Ichigo moaned. "The water is too muddy to be used for drinking."

"That means we're going to have to ration our water until the waterways clear up," Renji said, packing the last few things.

"I have some rain barrels out back," Akane said, looking at them. "They don't hold water very well but there might some water at the bottom you can use."

"Worth a try," Renji said, getting up with their water containers in hand and walked out.

Ichigo grabbed his pack and Renji's and pulled them outside the door. The kids already had theirs outside. Akane walked up to Ichigo as he let a small yawn. He rubbed his shoulder slightly. It still hurt off and on. He then turned to face Akane.

"You asked me last night how much I wanted for you to stay," she said, looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Oh, yes," he said, reaching into to pack and pulled his money bag. "How much did you want?"

"Well, I ran it over a couple this times in my head this morning to be sure," she said, walking over to Sosuke and put a hand on his shoulder. "How does one 9-year-old and one 3-year-old sound? Plus the cost of their upkeep."

Ichigo and Sosuke just stared wide eyed and slack jawed at her. She was grinning ear to ear as they just stared at her. Was she being serious? Was she really planning on taking them in?

"Are you serious?" Sosuke asked flabbergasted, looking up at her.

"Yeah, are you serious?" Ichigo asked in the same tone as Sosuke.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I promised Sosuke I'd teach him a few tricks that I know and I can't very well do that if he's not here," she smiled, giving the boy's shoulders a squeeze. "Why don't you go inside and tell your sister that she won't have to go anywhere?"

"Right," Sosuke said, running inside.

"I could always use a little help around here and I always did love children," she said, looking at Ichigo's smiling face. "I can't have any of my own so I might as well adopt some."

A split second later Mana ran out of the hut and wrapped her small arms around Akane's thighs. The small girl then looked up at the scarred woman with a big smile on her face.

"You really going to be our new mommy?" Mana asked, feeling Akane run a hand through her soft brown hair.

"Yes, that's what I hope to be," Akane replied. "Assuming you both want me to be."

"Yes, yes! We do! We really do," Sosuke said, trying not to cry as he hugged the witch around her middle. "You're the only other person we know. I didn't want to live with complete stranger. Arigato! Arigato!"

"Domo Arigato," Mana cried, holding on even tighter.

Renji rounded the corner to see Ichigo smiling ear to ear and the Quincy children clinging to Akane for dear life. Okay, what did he miss? He walked up to Ichigo and nudged his friend.

"What's going on?" Renji asked, looking at the two kids and the witch.

"Meet the new happy family," Ichigo said as Renji dropped the water containers that were in his hands as he stood in shock.

"You mean she…" Renji gasped.

"Yep," Ichigo nodded.

"Then we can go home?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, we can go home! We can go fucking home! Hahaha!" Ichigo exclaimed, giving Renji a high-five. "Go get Toshiro so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Yes, we're finally going home!" Renji said, hurrying off to retrieve Toshiro out the small garden out back.

Ichigo pulled out the large money pouch that they had brought just for Mana's and Sosuke's upkeep and handed it to Akane. Renji returned a moment later with Toshiro and Toshiro seemed have mixed feelings written all over his face.

Toshiro was glad that Sosuke and Mana had someone that would look after them and take care of them. There was no doubting that but that also meant that he would be going back with Ichigo and Renji that much sooner. He would just have to face that fact. He wasn't going back to Sesshoumaru. He picked up the water containers that Renji had dropped and put them back in their packs.

"Hey, don't we get a good bye," Ichigo asked as Mana let got of Akane and dashed over Ichigo.

He picked her up one last time as she gave him a big hug around the neck. She didn't want to let Ichigo go but she knew Ichigo couldn't stay. She started to cry and kept a firm grip on Ichigo.

"I don't want you to go, Ichigo," she cried, feeling him back her back.

"I told you I couldn't always stay with you," he whispered in her ear. "But I want you to do me favor. I want you to be a good girl and listen to Akane-san and your brother. I want you to grow up happy and healthy. Just keep a smile on your face, okay?"

"I promise," Mana said, whipping her tearful eyes and went over to Renji to say her good byes to him.

Sosuke approached Ichigo this time. He seemed to be conflicted about something. He knew that Ichigo was a Shinigami but he wasn't anything like the thought they were. Even Renji wasn't as bad as he first thought. They were actually caring people just like a human. There really wasn't a difference when one got under the surface.

"Domo Arigato, Ichigo," Sosuke said, giving Ichigo a brief hug. "I'm sorry for being a pain the whole trip."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Ichigo said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "You were going through a rough time. I know it's hard to lose a parent. I lost my mother to a hollow when I was around your age."

"You did?" Sosuke gawked and Ichigo nodded.

"That's not something you can easily deal with," Ichigo said, looking the boy in the eyes. "Just behave for Akane and don't yell at your sister so much. You got that?"

"Yeah, okay," Sosuke said, before turning to Renji. "Arigato, Abarai."

Sosuke bowed to Renji and Renji returned gesture before putting his hand out the boy. Sosuke looked at it for a moment for taking it and shook is slightly.

"I guess you're not so bad after all, kid," Renji smiled at the Quincy.

"You're not so bad yourself," Sosuke nodded back. "I hope you have a safe trip home."

"Hm. Arigato, Sosuke," Renji replied. "Behave yourself."

They wrapped everything up and they put on their packs and headed off down the path. They waved good bye to the kids and Akane just before they disappeared over the hill. Sosuke stayed staring off in the direction that the Shinigami had left. A smile spread across his face.

_I wonder when I die if I can become Shinigami? That would be so neat_, Sosuke thought, before turning back down to the small toy that Akane had given to him and started twirling it.

"Oi, Sosuke, what you doing out there by yourself?" Akane asked, walking out of the tattered hut.

"Just thinking about something," he said, looking at the disk rotate between his fingers.

"You might be able to see that better if you slicked that brown hair out of your face," she said, reaching out and pushed his messy brown locks back out of his face. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, I guess. Akane-san?" Sosuke asked, looking up at the witch. "What's your family name?"

"My family name?" she blinked.

"I mean if Mana and I are going to be acting as your children don't you think we should have your name?" Sosuke asked as Akane mused over the idea for a moment before she smiled.

"Alright," she said, wrapping an arm around the boy and walked him inside. "From this day forward you'll be Aizen Sosuke."

* * *

Ichigo and Renji couldn't be anymore pleased with themselves. They managed to find Sosuke and Mana a home and they had Toshiro in their possession. Once they were far enough way from the Quincys and the witch they were going to open the Time Gate and go home.

"Oh, man, I can't wait to go back home," Renji said, almost dancing. "I can finally relax a little bit. Kuchiki-taichou promised me a couple days off when I returned home. I'm going to enjoy all 48 hours of it!"

"I can't wait to see my family again," Ichigo said, thinking back on his little sisters and his idiot father. "And I can't wait to have some of Yuzu's home cooking."

"You think we aught to report in first so they know what we're coming back?" Renji said, looking at Ichigo. "It would probably be the best thing to do."

"Let's just go a few more miles up the road before we do that," Ichigo said, turning around to look at Toshiro. "Hey, what's that's face for? You'll finally get to go home. We can get you some help and maybe get your memories back."

"Great," Toshiro couldn't be less interested, looking at swollen river off to his left. It most have rained really hard upstream to cause the river to rage like that.

"I just can't wait to get out of this stupid Gigai," Renji said, stretching his arms into the air and then put his hands behind his head. "This damn body's so tight fitting it stiffens up too much."

"Gigai?" Toshiro asked, stopping dead in his tracks as a look a fear covered his face. "A faux body?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing one so is Ichigo and yourself included," Renji said in a nonchalant manner. "We always wear one when have to come down here to interact with humans. We can't communicate with them otherwise."

"Interact w-with humans?" Toshiro stammered out.

A new set a fears penetrated his heart. His mind drifted back to what Akane said about him on their first meeting. She already stated he wasn't human but it never really sunk in until just now. He was wearing a fake body as were these men in front of him. His heart was in his throat. Other things started to come together. Akane said that he was an otherworldly being and Renji just now made a comment about coming down to interact with humans. Down from where?

One last thing that Akane said set in. She pretty much said that he, Toshiro, was dead. He was dead. Was he the walking dead or something? He started to visibly shake. He couldn't be dead. He could feel his heart pounding his chest in panic. He wrapped his arms around himself trying not to freak out but he was finding hard not scream.

"Nice going! You just scared the shit out of him, dumb ass," Ichigo snapped, knocking Renji in the back of the head. "He doesn't know anything, remember? He doesn't even know he's the Captain of Squad 10."

"Well, so-o-orry! I'm so use to it being common knowledge I didn't think about it," Renji snapped, hitting Ichigo in the shoulder he was shot in and Ichigo fell the ground like a bag of rocks clutching agonizing arm. "Wrong shoulder! I am so sorry!"

"A-am I… Am I really d-dead?" Toshiro choked out, shaking as tears started to pour from his terrified teal eyes. "Wh-what am I? Tell me! What the hell am I?"

Ichigo was in a little too much pain to speak at the moment so that left Renji to tell the boy. How was he going to put this as easy as possible? It was true that Toshiro was dead. He was a shinigami. That was something to be proud of. But for several weeks now Toshiro was under the impression that he was a living breathing average human and not a dead powerful god of death.

"Well, you're—UMPH!" Renji began only to have a clawed hand suddenly grab his face and throw him a few good feet form where he had been standing.

Renji hit the ground hard and skidded a way before coming to a hard stop up against a tree. In the place where Renji had stood was a tall man with long silver hair, armor, and a long furry boa. Toshiro looked on in surprise. It was Sesshoumaru-sama. He had been looking for him all this time?

"You bastard," Ichigo shouted, getting to his feet and pulled out Zangetsu. "Who are you?"

"Hmph. Ridiculous," Sesshoumaru said, turning to face Ichigo. "Back down now, human. You have no chance of winning. I'm here for the boy."

"Not if I can help it! Do you have any idea how much we went through to find him?" Ichigo snapped, ready to release Zangetsu's Shikai. "I won't let you take him! Slice the sky, Zan—NUUUGH!"

Ichigo was knocked back by a hard hit to the gut. He couldn't move and he could hardly breathe as the lay on the ground with a little blood coming out of his mouth. This was the guy that had been originally taking care of Toshiro, wasn't it? This guy was strong and fast but he had to get up and make sure Toshiro goes back with them. If he could get Zangetsu into his shikai form would have change against this guy.

"Come," Sesshoumaru said to the white haired boy.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Toshiro nodded, rubbing his face into his sleeve.

"Not going to happen," Renji said now on his feet, holding a transformed Zabimaru in front of him. "He stays with us! You got that!"

Renji swung his zanpakuto at Sesshoumaru. The whip like sword just missed hitting its target and crashed into the ground. Sesshoumaru had jumped up and out of way just in time but the attack wasn't over just yet. The blade shifted upwards and came at the demon lord yet again. Sesshoumaru dodged again to the right and so did the tricky blade. When Sesshoumaru dodged again Renji retracted the blade for another round. The guy was fast. Renji wouldn't have a problem with him in his Shinigami form but being in the Gigai limited many things and his speed was one of them.

"Ichigo, get up," Renji snapped as Ichigo struggled to get back to his feet. "I could really use your help!"

Ichigo let out a mild scream of pain and got to his feet using a still untransformed Zangetsu as a crutch. He really got the shit knocked out him. Ichigo finally lifted up Zangetsu to try and release his Shikai again. He was use to fighting in his shinigami form than using a physical body. It hurt a great deal more even if it was just a Gigai.

"Slice the sky, Zangetsu," Ichigo called out as the blade in his hands glowed for a moment before transforming into a large cleaver like blade. "I'm putting an end to this!"

Ichigo raised his zanpakuto ready call out its attack only to nearly get coated in ice. Ichigo dodged out of the way just in time to see the surrounding ground covered in a thick layer of ice. He quickly turned to Toshiro with shock heavy in his face. Ichigo couldn't believe it. Toshiro just attacked him out right.

"What is your problem?" Ichigo snapped, dodging another attack by Toshiro. "Stop that, you idiot!"

"I don't want to go with you," Toshiro exclaimed, looking at Ichigo. "I never wanted to go with you!"

"What? You can't be serious?" Ichigo gasped, looking wide eyed at the young captain. "We're your friends! We're the good guys!"

"How do I know you're not lying to me like you did Sosuke?" Toshiro snapped, charging at Ichigo with Hyorinmaru. "I can't remember a damn thing! You could be telling me anything you wanted. I can't tell what's real and what's a lie!"

"We're not lying to you!" Ichigo stated, blocking Hyorinmaru's blade with Zangetsu. "Listen to me! You're the last person I would lie to!"

"Irregardless I'm still not going back with you," Toshiro snapped, pushing Ichigo back. "I want to stay here! I like it here!"

Ichigo stood there in shock, looking at the angry captain. Toshiro didn't want to go with them? They went through all that trouble to come to the past, only to get mugged, get attacked by mistake, nearly get eaten by a dragon, baby-sat two Quincy kids, rescued Toshiro from a prison, overthrew a dictator, took down a stone-demon, and all for what? What did all that accomplish? Ichigo was at a loss for words. He didn't know what do or say to the child captain.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ichigo and Toshiro turned around to see Renji lying on his stomach bleeding out. Zabimaru had reverted back to a normal katana. Renji wasn't moving at all and Ichigo couldn't tell if he was breathing.

"RENJIIII," Ichigo yelled, running towards his friend only to have the demon lord get in his path. "Get the hell out of my way, you bastard! I'm warning you!"

Ichigo reached up to his face ready to put on his mask if need be. He knew his hollow powers may give him the advantaged even if the ability was severely crippled by this Gigai. Ichigo had two things on his mind. Number one was to save Renji and number two was to get that little brat of a captain back to Soul Society. And he'd be damned if he let this demon stand in his way.

"You're strong for humans, I'll give you that, but you don't have a chance," Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone. "Surrender the boy and leave. That is my finally warning."

"Like hell I will," Ichigo growled out, sliding his hand down his face as his hollow masked formed. "I'm even stronger than you think!"

Sesshoumaru's face took on a mildly surprised expression as he looked at Ichigo. Was he a hanyo? No, he wasn't. He had seen masks like that on spirit monsters. The empty ones. But they were never in human form like this. This creature before him wasn't just in human form but he stood there as a physical being. He let out a growl at Ichigo and pulled out Tokijin. Ichigo didn't waver ready for an attack.

Sesshoumaru swung the blade and Ichigo met it with his own blade. They push against each other. Ichigo's strength had increased but Sesshoumaru was pushing harder. Ichigo was being forced back no matter how hard he dug his feet into the wet soil. He hadn't realized how close he was to the swollen river until he felt the outer most waves soak the back of his legs. If Ichigo made on mistake he was either going to die by the hands of this demon or by the raging currents of the river. Talk about being stuck between a rock and hard place.

"I! Won't! Lose! To! You!" Ichigo yelled out as he found a little bit more strength to push Sesshoumaru back and away from the river. "We worked and fought too hard let you take him back! He comes with us!"

Ichigo quickly pulled his blade back from Sesshoumaru's and ducked out of the way to get little distance between them. He wouldn't kill the demon lord. Toshiro cared too much for the guy but he needed to incapacitate him somehow. He didn't want to do this but…

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo called, sending the black energy blast at Sesshoumaru.

Ichigo made sure to hold back a little as to not kill the demon just lay him out. But to his surprise the dark energy he had released was severed as it reached Sesshoumaru. The blade that demon lord possessed to have it's own powers and it was able to cut through the Getsuga Tensho with moderate easy.

"Is that all you got, empty one?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding out the thin double side out at Ichigo.

"I was holding back for the boy's sake but if you want a full blast you've got it," Ichigo said, winging the blade again. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Sesshoumaru could sense the difference and quickly got out of way of the blast. The black energy rushed by the demon lord. This empty one was strong but he did seem to be limited in that body, just like the one bleeding out on the ground. There was a lot more to them but something kept them from their full potential. That of course was going to be Sesshoumaru's advantage. Where they were limited he was not.

"Damn it," Ichigo grumbled, looking at the demon lord lightly on the ground.

"Are you quite finished?" Sesshomaru asked and Ichigo snorted.

"Hardly," Ichigo said, twirling the large blade and sent at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru knocked the blade with Tokijin. Ichigo retracted it again before sending it out again at the demon once again Sesshoumaru knocked away again and quickly advanced on Ichigo. The time from when Sesshoumaru had knocked it back the second to the time that Zangetsu was back in Ichigo's hand Ichigo felt a sharp piercing pain enter his gut. He looked down to see that Sesshoumaru had driven the blade in deep. Blood was pouring from the gut wound and from his mouth. This Gigai didn't have the stamina to take on a hit like this.

Sesshoumaru pulled the blade out as Ichigo stumbled back barely able to stand. He looked at Sesshoumaru with anger in his black and gold eyes. Ichigo wasn't about to die here. Not here in the past. No way, no how!

Sesshoumaru tuned on his heel to leave. This thing would bleed and die on its own. There was no reason to pursue it any longer. He paused when he felt a strong pressure build from the orange haired man. Sesshoumaru turned around as this thing seemed to be using the last of its energy to form one last attack.

"It's not over!" Ichigo said, charging Sesshoumaru full force. "Don't turn your back on me!"

He was moving faster than before. Not by much but he was faster than an average human. Did this strange empty one wish for death so badly? Their blades met again as Sesshoumaru was forced back this time and towards the flooded river.

Ichigo was going to be the nice guy and let this asshole live but screw that now! He had his resolve at the moment and he wasn't going to lose. Toshiro was coming back with them even if he had tear his own body to ribbons to do so.

"You still don't get do you?" Sesshoumaru said, looking Ichigo in the eyes. "I'm out of your league, empty one."

Sesshoumaru decided to end this before he ended up in the river. He looked down at Tokijin and focused his energy into the blade and he force Ichigo back was blast of energy. Ichigo was thrown back and a hit the ground rolling and landed at the river bank. His mask was broken and his body was riddled even more cuts and scrapes. Only the left side of his mask remained on his face. He saw Sesshoumaru approach him and stand over him. At this point Ichigo didn't have the strength to even lift his head.

"Since you seem to be in such a hurry to die, let me assist you," Sesshoumaru said bitterly, reaching down and grabbed Ichigo by his tattered haori and held him up over the raging river. "The boy comes with me!"

Renji came to just in time to see Ichigo get tossed into the swollen river and carried down stream and out of sight faster than he could blink. A look a fear took over Renji's face as he realized Ichigo was lost. His friend was gone. Just like that down the river. He watched as the demon lord put away his weapon and walked over to Toshiro and look down at the boy. Toshiro looked at him briefly before following Sesshoumaru out into the woods.

"Wait… Come back," Renji tried to call out but was barely over whisper. "Come back…"

Damn it. If didn't do something now he was going to bleed out here and then everything would be really screwed up. He managed to drag himself along the ground to reach his and Ichigo's packs. He needed to get back his time period and get help. He painful reached into his haori's inner pocket and pulled out one of the keys. He looked for the slot for it in Zabimaru and slipped it in. His blade took on a blue glow.

"Use it like opening a Senkaimon…" Renji muttered, reaching out into the air and turned his blade like it was a key.

Sure enough a large iron doorway appeared in front of him. Crackling with the same electrifying power. He quickly put up Zabimaru and grabbed both packs. He struggled to get to his feet but once he did he just practically fell through the gate. The large doors shut thunderously behind him and disappeared.

* * *

A warning went off in the main lab of Research and Development. Someone was coming through the gate. Everyone got ready to receive the person or persons. Kurotsuchi was there in a heart beat. He couldn't wait to get their report on the past and how the mission went. Finally the doors rattled open and someone was thrown the gate. The limp body slid across the tiled floor leave long trail of blood in its wake.

"Who is that?" Someone called out.

"It's Abarai-Fukutaichou," another voice rang out.

"Move you idiots! Out of my way," Kurotsuchi snapped, pushing his way through his workers and looked down at the injured Renji. "What a mess you've made. Look at this! There's blood everywhere! So, where is Ichigo and Toshiro? Well, out with it?"

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou isn't even conscious," Nemu said, getting down the ground and put Renji's head in her lap. "He's to be taken down to Squad 4. He'll bleed to death other wise."

"Then someone make the damn call and get him transferred over there," Kurotsuchi snapped as people started running to get word to Unohana and her squad. "I also want this mess cleared up. Pronto! Chop, chop!"

(A/N Well, according to my page counter it's 22 pages long. I hope this makes some people happy about having a super long chapter. Anyway, please review. I know I haven't written in a while and I pissed some people off so they won't leave anything but I'm really trying to get this story out.)

Millie M. Banshee


	16. Funny Fate

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 17

Funny Fate

(A/N Well, here's the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I would like to see what happens next. **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP!** I had a few people ask me certain questions about Ichigo and Renji and why they got their asses whipped. For starters Gigai aren't really built to do battle. They are used so that shinigami can communicate with the living. Other than being able to use kido I have never really seen a shinigami use a Gigai in battle. The Gigai that Renji and Ichigo have are specially modified to actually use in battle.

(But they are designed also to hide their red spirit ribbons and hide their spiritual pressure until they purposely release it in order to do battle. But do the device that hides their spiritual pressure it also puts a good size limiter on them. They were told not to use their zanpakuto less it was absolutely necessary. Basically stating they are to only use their powers and zanpakuto in defense not offence. It's enough power for them to push back an enemy roughly the size of an average hollow. Also Gigai don't have the stamina that a spiritual body does so they tire a little quicker and can't take a lot of damage like a regular living body. I hope that clears up a few things. Thank you.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/flashback_

_**Disembodied voices/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Who is that?" Someone called out.

"It's Abarai-Fukutaichou," another voice rang out.

"Move you idiots! Out of my way," Kurotsuchi snapped, pushing his way through his workers and looked down at the injured Renji. "What a mess you've made. Look at this! There's blood everywhere! So, where is Ichigo and Toshiro? Well, out with it?"

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou isn't even conscious," Nemu said, getting down on the ground and put Renji's head in her lap. "He's to be taken down to Squad 4. He'll bleed to death other wise."

"Then someone make the damn call and get him transferred over there," Kurotsuchi snapped as people started running to get word to Unohana and her squad. "I also want this mess cleared up. Pronto! Chop, chop!"

* * *

(Present Time)

The air smelled sterile as was stagnate. A bright light tried to break through the darkness of his eyelids. He felt hands all over him accompanied by muffled talking. He then felt himself being lifted up by the hands and laid on to a cold flat surface. He didn't know where he was or who was touching him. All he knew was for sure that he was very cold and in a lot of pain.

He could hear something being cut and torn. It sounded faintly like fabric. They were removing his clothes. He struggled to open his eyes to see who or where he was but the light stung too badly and he didn't have the strength to keep trying. After that he felt something slide over his nose and mouth. He felt and smelt some sort of gas being pumped into his lungs with each shallow breath he took. What little bit of consciousness he had vanished and he was greeted by darkness.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was quickly informed that his fukutaichou had returned nearly dead and alone. No information was gathered from Renji or anything found in the packs that he brought back with him. Ichigo and Toshiro didn't return with him nor did they show up shortly after. Only Renji knew the truth and he was in one of the squad 4's operating rooms at the moment to stop the bleeding and patch him up.

Byakuya waited quietly to speak to Unohana once Renji was finished and put into a recovery room. It took a few good hours to close everything and stop the bleeding. Renji was taken out a side door as Unohana walked out another door after cleaned up a bit to meet with Kuchiki.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-taichou, you waited out here all this time?" she said without one of her soft smile. "I assume you want information on Abarai's condition."

"I would really like to know about what happened," Byakuya said, looking at soft spoken woman.

"Well, he's lost a lot of blood and will most likely remain unconscious for a few days," she said, looking at the stone cold man.

That wasn't quite the answer the Squad 6 captain was looking for. Unohana had seen the injuries. Surely the damage to Renji's body could have given some sort of clue as to what happened. He was concerned about his subordinate but right now the head captain was breathing down his neck a little bit to get some sort of idea about happened.

"That's fine but I just need to know—," Byakuya was cut off as Unohana made a come gesture to follow her down the hall.

Byakuya followed quietly as she opened a door and let the other captain in first before she shut the door hind her. Kuchiki took as seat in front of Unohana as she sat down at her desk. It was dark out now and the room was quiet as gentle wind entered a partially opened window. Unohana remained quiet for a couple moments as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'll put this as bluntly as I can since you hate to the beat around the bush. It is a miracle that Abarai-fukutaichou even survived the initial blow that he suffered," Retsu said firmly to Kuchiki. "There is a powerful toxin that in his system. We're having a hard time combating it with our medicine. There are several deep cuts and scrapes all over but none compare to the gut wound he has sustained. It looked like something tore at his middle. They are claw marks to be sure and that is also where the toxin entered his body."

"Do know what sort of being could have done this to him?" Byakuya asked, looking the Squad 4 captain in the eyes.

"It could very well be a hollow but I highly doubt that. Kurotsuchi-taichou gave me some information on the Gigai that Abarai and Kurosaki were wearing," Unohana replied in the small calm quiet voice. "Those Gigai would allow enough power for both of them to take down average class hollows with ease. What troubles me is that it is a known fact that youkai are very prominent during that time frame. They only made report into Kurotsuchi. I'm sure you read that."

"Yes, I did," Byakuya nodded. "The main issue being Hitsugaya's loss of memory. Beyond that we know nothing."

"Which is why we are going to tell Yamamoto-sotaichou that the search for Hitsugaya-taichou may have to be put off until we can acquire some idea as to what has been going on," Retsu said, sudden standing up and moved took out the window taking in the night air. "I don't like the idea but you know as well as I, that going in blindly just like we did with Kurosaki and Abarai could do even more damage. When the fukutaichou awakes and is well enough to tell us what happened then we can formulate another plan."

"What about Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, walking up behind Unohana. "He has not returned either."

"Considering Abarai returned with both satchels tells that maybe something has happened to the substitute shinigami," Retsu said, folding her arms. "Neither Abarai or Kurosaki are the type to leave someone behind. I fear greatly for Kurosaki's life. Abarai was also holding all of the Time Gate Keys. They were all accounted for. Even if Ichigo is alive he can not return with help from time."

Byakuya didn't really care for Ichigo but he did hold respect the orange haired punk. After all, the substitute did beat him in a fair fight and helped to uncover a huge scheme that had been rotting away the very foundation of the Soul Society. He could respect that. He also started thinking about his little sister. Rukia was very attached to Kurosaki. He was debating whether or not to tell her and her human friends about has happened. As of right now only Squad 12, certain member of Squad 4, Matsumoto Rangiku, and himself knew about the mission to return Hitsugaya.

They didn't want to start a panic that another captain was missing. A lot of people looked up to Hitsugaya. After all, he was the one to uncover the destruction of Central 46 by Aizen and his co-conspirators. This wasn't going to be good. So until Renji was conscious and well enough to give a report no one could make a move. On top of that no one knew if Ichigo was alive or not. All arrows pointed to Kurosaki possibly not surviving but there was just that slime chance that the orange haired wonder was possibly still alive lost in the past.

"What room is my fukutaichou in?" Kuchiki asked as Unohana turned around to meet him. "I haven't seen him once since his returned."

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask," Unohana smiled faintly for the first time as she moved towards the door. "Please follow me, Kuchiki-taichou."

* * *

(Sengoku Jidai)

Pain and darkness was the first thing that greeted him into the waking world. There was also the sound of crackling wood in a fire, the smell of a smoke, and he could feel its warmth off to his right. So he was on solid land? How did he get out of the river? Where was he now? Who was he with? Someone had to start the fire and pull him out of the river.

He slowly opened in his slightly swollen brown eyes only to see the underbelly of the tree tops. There was a faint orange shimmer on the leaves from the fire beside him. He could barely make out any stars though the canopy. He heard nothing or no one beside him. He had no way to tell what time it was. He felt horrible. Not just because of the condition of his body but because of his friend he left bleeding out on that roadside. He had no idea what had become of Renji. Did his friend die there on the road or did have enough strength to make to back Soul Society?

"So, he finally wakes up," Ichigo heard a distinct male voice speak. "Lucky bastard. He wouldn't have made it without me. Good thing I know how to bandage people."

This man, no it sounded like someone maybe a little younger than himself, was talking about him like wasn't really there. There was no reply from another person. So, the kid was talking to himself? Just want he needed. He slowly turned his pounding head towards the fire to see someone sitting on the other side. When his eyes focused a little better he saw a young teen clad in a black shihakusho very much like a shinigami's. Actually that's just what it was; a full shihakusho. Oh, damn had he been found out? This was going to be very complicated to explain. Damn it.

"Hahaha! He's probably wondering where this fire came from and how he got out of the river," the young shinigami laughed, looking at Ichigo's surprised face. "That kid's got to be having some serious mind-fuckery going on right about now."

Or maybe not. This shinigami must think he's just an average human from the way he was talking. A sigh of relief washed over Ichigo knowing that his secret was safe for right now. But he had to be careful around this shinigami. It only takes one to cause a problem. So this shinigami is the one that pulled him out of the river? But why would he be bothered to do such a thing like that. Now he knew he shouldn't do this but it might be a good idea to give this shinigami and mind-fuck of his own. Not only that but he wanted same answers and there was only one person that could help with that.

"Oi, I can hear you fine," Ichigo bit out as the shinigami face fell to one of shock. "Now who is having a mind-fuck?"

The shinigami just sat there and stared at the orange haired teen he had pulled out of the swollen river. He could hear him? That was obvious after the comment. He also noticed that the teen was looking dead at him as well. There was no getting around it this teen could see and hear him. This was… This was totally…

"AMAZING! You can actually hear and see me," the shinigami exclaimed as he got up and ran over to Ichigo. "I've never talked to the living before!"

Damn! Now it was Ichigo's turned to be stunned again as he looked up at the Shinigami that was grinning ear to ear at him. Okay this was weird. He figured the shinigami would start to throw questions at him left and right and put his zanpakuto to his throat, but instead the young shinigami was just beside himself that a living being would acknowledge his existence.

"Yeah, well…" Ichigo choked out as the black haired shinigami got in his face.

"So how is that you can see me?" he asked, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"I've always been able to see ghosts and stuff like that," Ichigo said knowing that was the truth.

"Great but I'm no ghost," the young shinigami said. "So go sticking me in with that class!"

Ichigo seemed to be playing his cards right but he wondered just how far he could get with this energetic shinigami. He also needed some more information about where he was and still need to know why the shinigami pulled him out of that river and if he could get to Renji. Renji right now was his main priority.

"Why would I stick a shinigami in with a common spirit?" Ichigo snorted as the shinigami looked at him shocked. "I'm not that stupid. I've seen your ilk off and on following the war parties."

"You know about us?" the shinigami said slack jawed.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded now getting the zanpakuto aimed at this throat. _Well, there went my luck but I still might have a chance. I just got to keep working him down._

"How do you know what we are?" the shinigami spat. "You humans are lucky enough to see spirits but to see a shinigami is something else entirely. Are you a Quincy? Clearly you're no monk or priest. Even some of them have trouble seeing us. Quincys are about the only ones."

"You bandaged me right?" Ichigo stated, looking the shinigami in the eyes. "Do you see any Quincy items on me?"

"Uh, no," he mumbled, his blade moving back a little.

"And what Quincy caries a—OH NO!" Ichigo shouted, a realization about his zanpakuto struck him. "Where is it? Where's my…!"

Where was Zangetsu? He pretty much blacked-out when he hit the water. His zanpakuto could be at the bottom of the river somewhere and possibly no way to retrieve it. Damn what was he to do? He gritted his teeth at the thought of it.

"You mean this?" the shinigami asked, turning around to show another sheath blade strapped on his back.

"I didn't lose it," Ichigo gasped, struggling to sit up to look at Zangetsu. "UGH! Damn it I hurt! Can I have that back!"

"I suppose," he said taking the blade off his back and gave to Ichigo. "You know you're an odd one for a human."

"I kinda get that a lot," Ichigo said, looking at Zangetsu. "Especially when people think I'm talking to myself. I really thought I lost this. I can't tell you how relieved I am to have my sword back."

"You ought to be considering you weren't hanging onto it when I pulled from the river," the shinigami said, sitting down beside Ichigo. "Instead it was hanging on to you. A thin piece of fabric was wrapped around your wrist tightly. I actually had to cut it off. It was cutting off the blood flow to your hand."

"Was it?" Ichigo said, looking down at Zangetsu. _Smart move there, Zangetsu._

"How did you end up in the river anyway?" the shinigami asked, adding a little more wood to the fire.

"Actually I was going ask you how you pulled me out of the river," Ichigo replied back with a sheepish grin.

"Let's start with you getting in river," the shinigami insisted.

"Okay, a friend of mine and myself where out on the road. We were taking a noble's kid back home," Ichigo said, twisting a few things around. "He had gotten lost and we were sent out to find him. While he was lost he came into the care of a powerful dog demon."

"Yeah, go on," the shinigami seemed most interested.

"He looked after the boy for a good long while. And to not bore you with all the details I'll make it sort. He ran away for some reason from the demon lord, got captured by a rather nasty group of people, we freed him, and on the way home we here attacked by the demon that had been watching over him," Ichigo said, looking into the fire beside him. "We fought back to keep the child but he ultimately attacked my friend and sliced him open. He was alive when I was tossed into the river but I don't know anything beyond that point. He was bleeding out badly and I don't know what happened to him."

"Youkai are a hard bunch to work with. We shinigami basically have a deal with that that if you leave us alone we leave you alone but sometimes that doesn't always happen," the shinigami said, stretching his arms into the air. "Now about what you wanted to know. Let's see. Where to begin…"

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_First it was that village and now that large spiritual pressure had returned again. This time however it was stronger; a lot stronger. At one point it seemed that a hollow and a youkai might be fighting. It had died down not but they would still like to see if they could catch up to it. They had to move fast and find out but there was one small hic-up half way there._

_ "Will you stop lagging behind, you idiot," the leader of the group snapped looking at the youngest of his group. "I would actually like to see who keeps doing all this fight in our territory."_

_ "Hey, now relax! Why are you in such a hurry the fighting stopped," the young rookie yawned. "Besides after that rain last night the sun feels good."_

_ "Kurosaki-san, please just do what the boss tell you to do," another group member said quietly._

_ "Just listen for once," another member chimed in. "If the boss isn't happy no one's happy. Not only but he seems to eyeing that flooded river. I don' think that's a swim you wanna take."_

_ "Alright, alright! Sheesh… I swear, Akito! You, Satoshi, and the boss are just…" Kurosaki snorted, waving them off as he looked at all the water rush down river and crash into the large rocks "Hey, wait a second!"_

_ "Isshin," the leader snapped as Isshin started towards the river. "Get your ass back here!"_

_ "There's someone in the river! He's trapped on the rocks!" Isshin yelled back, pointing towards the middle of the river._

_ "Leave him," Satoshi snapped! "You wanna end up in the river as well?"_

_ "I think I can reach him," Isshin said, using his spiritual pressure to get a foot hold on the air just above to rage river. "All I have to do pick him and carry him back over."_

_ "You're a damned fool to do that," the boss snapped at his underling. "Just because you're not in the water doesn't mean that when you go to grabbed that human that the current isn't going to grab him again and pull you down with him."_

_ "Then a fool I am," Isshin said, reaching down and grabbed the man by the front of his tattered blood stained haori. "He's pretty young for a human."_

_ "Kurosaki-san, get of there," Akito yelled as a large wall of water rushed down the river taking trees and rocks with it._

_ Isshin looked up just in time to see the large wall come at him and the human teen. He went to left the kid up only to discover that something was snagged up under the rocks and what ever it was attached to his hand. He could hear his teammates yelling to get out of there as the wall of water moved closer with ever second._

_ "Damn it what are you stuck on?" Isshin snapped, getting on the wet slippery rocks to get a better look under the rock. "There's a sword tied to your wrist! I can't get the knot loose!"_

_ "ISSHIN!" the leader yelled at the top of his lungs as the wall of water and debris was only a few feet from them._

_ "DAMMIT!" Isshin yelled as the water washed over him._

_ "Oh, no," Akito yelled, running towards the river._

_ "Don't get too close! The bank around the river could collapse at any time," Satoshi, said grabbing Akito. "You'll be washed way too!"_

_ "I knew that kid was an idiot," the leader snapped out, looking at the even more enraged river. "He was in no way ready to take on missions like this! I was stupid too to allow him to come with us!"_

_ "You know I'm only soaking wet not belly up like a dead fish."_

_ The three shinigami turned around to see Isshin sitting on the ground with the human beside him. He was soaked all right covered in mud and small pieces of debris. That stupid grin was still on his face but this time there was a little pride in it. He got the sword free from the rocks just as he got hit with the wall of water. He barely managed to use Shun-po to get out of there. But he made it out. He sat on the ground using a small blade to cut the troublesome blade from the teen's purple hand._

_ "I can't believe how little faith you have in me," Isshin snorted, picking up the now detached katana and put it in the sheath from the teen's back._

_ "That was really reckless of you," the leader snapped, balling up a fist ready to deck Isshin. "If anything happened to you do you have any idea what kind of shit would have to deal with?"_

_ "But nothing happened so everything is fine," Isshin said, getting up and moved towards his own pack._

_ "You don't get it do you? You're luck is going to run out one of these days," the leader bit out as Isshin started to pull out ointment and bandages. "And you'll only have yourself to blame. You need to think before you act! And what are you doing?"_

_ "I'm going to dressing his wounds," Isshin said, starting to undress the teen._

_ "You can't be serious," Akito gasped. "When he wakes up he's going to freak when he finds no one around and his wounds have been taken care of! That's like giving him false hope that someone is around to take care of him."_

_ "Just how many rules do you plan to break?" the leader snapped his face turning violet again. "Are you listening to me, Kurosaki Isshin?"_

_ "Mmmm… Dad…" the teen muttered as the unconscious grabbed Isshin's hakama._

_ "Aw, how sweet he's still clinging to his papa!" Isshin chuckled, starting to apply the ointment to the open wounds._

_ "Sometimes I wonder if you weren't better suited for Squad 4," the leader said, looking at Isshin work on the human. "I'm also beginning to wonder if I shouldn't retire."_

_ "Don't say that boss!" Satoshi said, looking at his leader. "You're a really great leader."_

_ "No, no… I hit my prime a long time ago. I can't keep up with greenhorns like Kurosaki here," the leader groaned, rubbing the sides of his head. "He's running me in every direction but the direction I want to go. After this mission is over I'm hanging up my zanpakuto and retiring."_

_ "Oh, c'mon I'm not that bad," Isshin snorted._

_ "You want I should make a list of the shit you've done," Akito huffed out, crossing his arms. "Boss-man is right your luck is going to run out one day."_

_ "Actually, Kurosaki, after this little stunt I'm relieving you of your duties," the leader said as Isshin whipped around in surprise._

_ "But, sir," Isshin went to protest._

_ "No! That's an order! You can't seem to follow the most basic of orders so the only thing for me to do is send you back to the Seireitei until you grow up a little more," the leader snapped. "It's for your own good and ours. You're just too damn reckless. As soon as you're finished patching him I want you to get back to Soul Society. Is that understood?"_

_ "Yes, sir," Isshin whined as his ex-teammates grabbed their things._

_ "I mean it, Kurosaki," the leader snapped._

_ "I guess will see you when our mission's over, Kurosaki-san," Akito said, waving good bye._

_ "Don't drive everyone bonkers when you get back home either," Satoshi added in as they vanished in a flash-step._

_ Isshin looked back at the human teen in front of him. He was only doing what his gut told him was right. He didn't mean to get his ass kicked off the team. He finished bandaging the human and redressed him. He didn't have any other clothes to give the teen but the summer heat should dry out his clothes soon enough._

_ "I'll just stay with you until you wake up," Isshin said, looking at the unconscious teen. "Then I'll head back to the Seireitei."_

* * *

(End Flashback)

"So that's what happened. To save you I got kicked off my team and ordered to go back home," Isshin sighed, rubbing his chin. "I still can't get that beard to come in. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Ichigo said, looking over his bandages. "You do a pretty good job. It kinda looks like how my old man does his."

"Hahaha, think so," Isshin laughed, swatting Ichigo on the back. "Oh, no! I'm sorry!"

"No, no! It's fine! I don't really need that skin on my back anyway," Ichigo choked out in pain.

"I really didn't mean to," Isshin said, biting his lips. "Oh, by the way while you were old cold you called me 'Dad!' It was so cute!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Ichigo groaned.

"Nope you grabbed on to the bottom of hakama called me 'dad!'" Isshin chuckled and Ichigo looked little disgusted. "You still haven't fled the nest completely, have you?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Ichigo grumbled out.

"Well, are you going to me your name or what, kid?" Isshin asked cocking his head to one side with his trademark grin.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said as the Isshin's face fell.

"Hey, now! Why not? I saved your life! I deserve to know something about the person I saved," Isshin said, poking Ichigo in the side of the head.

"Fine I'll give you clue," Ichigo snorted, looking at the young grin shinigami. "It has something to do with my hair and that's all you're—"

"Ichigo, right?" Isshin asked and Ichigo just stared at him in shock sweating bullet! "I loved that name! You know when I get hitched and have kids of my own I always wanted to name one of my kids that! I like to plan ahead on something and family is one of them!"

Ichigo laughed nervously at this man. There was just something that didn't set right with him about this strange shinigami. Ichigo had feeling he knew him and knew a little too well but couldn't place him. It would be best if they split ways soon.

"And your name is?" Ichigo said, looking at the smirk god of death.

"Well, since you wanted to give me hard time on your name I'll do the same," Isshin said with an evil smirk and Ichigo groaned. "You can just call me Kuro-san! How's that?"

"Great," Ichigo drawled.

"I know, right?" Kuro-san said, getting ready to swat Ichigo's back again.

"NO TOUCHING!" Ichigo shouted out.

"Sorry 'bout that," Kuro-san laughed again. "Old habbits!"

"Do you mind telling me where I am?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Why you're currently is in Musashi Province," Kuro-san said, rubbing his chin again. "How do you think I would look with a little beard?"

"How did I get that far north?" Ichigo exclaimed. _Dammit for I know I could be sitting the middle of modern day Tokyo!_

"I don't know I just pulled you out of the river," Kuro-san yawned slightly. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep."

"What happened to returning home?" Ichigo said fighting the urge to snap.

"Eh, I'll do it in the morning," Kuro-san said, lying down beside Ichigo.

"I'm beginning to see the real reason why you got booted off," Ichigo grumbled lying back down as well.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Shut up and go to sleep if you're going to sleep."

"Okay, fine. I'm shutting up."

"Arigato."

"By the way do snore something horrible."

"Kuro-san… I don't care."

"Right, well, uh, good night."

"Good night."

(A/N Well that's the end over chapter 17. I hope it was worth it. Sorry it didn't get it out sooner. My mom's back in the hospital. She is has blockage in her intestine. They're going to see if the bowel will correct itself or if she is going to need surgery—again. Please pray for my mother.)

Millie M. Banshee


	17. Hard Confessions

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 18

Hard Confessions

(A/N Yay! So here is the next chapter. **READ THIS PLEASE TO CLEAR UP EVEN MORE CONFUSION!** The reason why Ichigo doesn't realize that Kuro-san is his father is because Ichigo as more than likely never seen pictures of his father as a kid because I'm pretty damn sure cameras weren't invented yet. You also have to remember that Isshin hid his past and shinigami powers from Ichigo. That is still the case right now in this story. Ichigo still doesn't know that Isshin was once as a shinigami.

(Another thing. Isshin doesn't realize that the sword that Ichigo is carrying is a Zanpakuto. The blade is hidden in its own Gigai so to speak. It hides any traces of its spiritual pressure until released by the wielder. Another thing I forgot to put in the last chapter and meant to, was why they kept everything secret. They don't want Aizen to go to the past to fuck everything up even more. So the less people that knows the better. Ichigo is also not in a shihakusho he is in normal clothes of that period. I stated that their clothes look a little expensive as though they worked under a noble and may have a little money themselves. I hope this helps!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"What happened to returning home?" Ichigo said fighting the urge to snap.

"Eh, I'll do it in the morning," Kuro-san said, lying down beside Ichigo.

"I'm beginning to see the real reason why you got booted off," Ichigo grumbled lying back down as well.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Shut up and go to sleep if you're going to sleep."

"Okay, fine. I'm shutting up."

"Arigato."

"By the way do snore something horrible."

"Kuro-san… I don't care."

"Right, well, uh, good night."

"Good night."

* * *

(Present Time)

The night was still fairly young and the air was still and quiet save for the crickets, frogs, and the occasional owl. The fire in the pit had pretty much died out. There was only a low glow being emitted.

Rin was sound asleep a few feet from the dwindling flame, leaning up against Ah-Un. Jaken was right beside her also fast asleep with his staff lying over his small lap. Sesshoumaru and Toshiro were the only ones that were awake. The tension had been very thick since Toshiro returned to small group. Rin welcomed him back very warmly but Jaken seemed to be a little weary of Toshiro's return. Toshiro hadn't spoken much to anyone even Rin. He was so uncomfortable that he didn't even feel right in correcting everyone about his proper name. They still called him Ryu like always. Maybe when the air had thinned a little more between them he would tell them his real name.

Toshiro was also dwelling on what he learned today about himself. He was dead and the body he sits in is nothing but a fabrication. He was still scared to think about what he really was and he didn't want to talk about it. He was so close to actually finding out what he truly was but just before Renji could get out of his mouth Sesshoumaru stepped in.

Toshiro had wanted to ask if Sesshoumaru had heard anything that had been said just before he intervened but he didn't know how to ask. Also if Sesshoumaru didn't know it would be awkward to tell him that he was some sort of spook in a faux body. Rin also wouldn't like that idea and he didn't want to lose her as a friend. Toshiro unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself at the thought of it.

"Why did you leave?" Sesshoumaru said in a near whisper.

Toshiro didn't look at him. He didn't know how to answer that. He felt ashamed for leaving and the more he thought about it his reason for leaving was rather petty. He couldn't lie to the demon lord. That would be really stupid. He also knew it would be best to hurry and answer that's what kind of got in him trouble in the first was not obeying.

"I thought you…" Toshiro mumbled.

"Speak up and don't mumble," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I thought you didn't want me around anymore," Toshiro said just clear enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. "So I left."

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised by the answer. Didn't want him around? Where did Ryu come up with that idiotic idea? He did remember how he treated the boy that night after he fought off Kagura. It was Ryu's first real battle using Hyorinmaru and he had actually managed to push back the wind witch on his own. No doubt the boy felt proud of himself but that win didn't come cheap. Ryu made it quite clear that he was pretty beat up. Instead of helping the boy he just yanked him off the ground and practically dragged the boy all the way back to camp. Also that red headed witch pointed out that Ryu was running because he felt like he had done something wrong.

"Don't always assume something," Sesshoumaru said as Ryu slowly looked at him. "The fault was not yours but my own."

"But you were so upset with me that night," Toshiro replied back.

"I was some what displeased by what happened and my actions towards you were a little out of line," Sesshoumaru confessed. "But you should have gotten up when told you to do so."

Toshiro turned he eyes away again. He really should have gotten up but he was beaten up pretty badly at that time. He should know by now that Sesshoumaru doesn't show very much sympathy or compassion. He only shows the littlest amounts.

"I'm sorry," Toshiro muttered.

Sesshoumaru only grunted at the boy's apology. Ryu knew it was wrong to leave which was why he returned so willing from those two men. Speaking of those two men. Who were they or rather, what were they would be the better question. Everything about them was pretty much human until that orange haired kid showed his true colors. Was that young man really an empty one? Sesshoumaru had never seen the likes of him before. A living empty one in human form? The idea would have been ridiculous if he had not seen and fought that creature just a few hours ago.

"Who were those men you were traveling with?" Sesshoumaru asked as Toshiro cringed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji," Toshiro stated starting to shake, thinking back on it. "They knew me somehow and wanted me to go back home with them."

"They knew you?" Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"They wield zanpakuto as well," Toshiro stated, looking at Hyorinmaru.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on Tenseiga. He had felt the blade quiver during the battle with those men, thinking back on it. Two more people that fight with a Zanpakuto? They, however, were masters of their weapons and he had a feeling that their abilities were subdued for some reason.

"Did they tell you anything about yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked and Toshiro seemed to shut himself off. "Did they do something to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Toshiro said, closing his eyes.

"I am not completely ignorant of what transpired between you and those men," Sesshoumaru stated. "You were screaming. Pleading with them to answer your question about what you are."

"Why are you taking care of me?" Toshiro said, slowly opening his teal eyes again.

"Rin wanted me to," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you find something strange with me and wanted to get to the bottom of it," Toshiro said bitterly. "I'm pretty sure Rin is not the main reason."

"That sharp tongue of yours is back again," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"I would just like to know! What is so peculiar about me that I have perked your interest?" Toshiro said, finally turning to face Sesshoumaru with a good bit of conviction in his eyes. "My zanpakuto is one thing you're curious about but what about me personally? What do you find so different about me that I'm just a puzzle you're trying to piece back together?"

What had brought this bit of rage to the surface? The boy must have learned something about himself, but he didn't get all the information he needed. Something had indeed happened to Ryu, and whatever it was, it was eating away at him. The anger was only a front. The boy was scared out of his mind. He could smell the fear in the boy.

"Your mannerisms are one thing. You can act older than your apparent age and you have a bit of a commanding attitude." Sesshoumaru stated looking the boy in the eye. You're extremely intelligent, you can adapt quickly, and you can solve problems. Your loss of memory has me a bit curious as to who you were before you ended up in my care."

"That's it?" Toshiro huffed out.

"There is also your appearance. Never have I seen a human child with your hair coloring. " Sesshoumaru added. "Your eyes are also a strange color for a human. I have even seen the men from trade ships but I have never seen their eyes to be that color either. There is also that strange scent of yours. It smells human but there is something about it that tells me otherwise. I guess fake would best way to describe it."

Toshiro's eyes widened and his already pale face turned a ghostly white. He started to shake again. So he really was wearing a false body! A Gigai! Just like Kurosaki and Abarai had told him. He wanted so hard to believe it wasn't true. He wanted it all to be a lie but he really was dead and this body was a fake. He looked down at his hand and balled it up into fist until his knuckles were as white as his hair. The sound of his heart was pounding hard in ears.

"Dammit! It wasn't a lie! They were telling me the truth," Toshiro bit out, fighting the urge to cry.

A moment later Rin stirred from her sleep and rubbed a sleepy eye. She looked at Ryu and Sesshoumaru. What was going on? Were they arguing or something?

"What happened?" Rin asked with half opened eyes.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep," Sesshoumaru said, getting up and looked at Toshiro. "Ryu, come with me."

Ryu got up from his spot by the fire and followed the demon lord. Rin watched as Ryu walked behind Sesshoumaru-sama into the dark woods. She snuggled back up against Ah-Un again and let out a yawn before closing her eyes again.

Ryu and Sesshoumaru said nothing for a while to make sure they were out of ear shot of everyone else. Sesshoumaru stopped by some large rocks and sat down on one. Toshiro took a seat on the ground. Here he could talk more openly to Sesshoumaru without Rin or Jaken overhearing them. As it was Toshiro didn't want Rin to know this about him. He barely wanted to tell Sesshoumaru-sama, but he had to it get off his chest. The only person that really seemed to want to listen was the demon lord.

"I take it by that little outburst that you know something more about yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked as Toshiro slowly nodded. "What did they tell you?"

How was Toshiro going to tell him? That was the main question. How does one say, "Oh, that odd phony smell coming from me is because my body is actually fake. There is also this little fact that I'm pushing up daisies." That would be the very blunt approach and not to mention very dumb. Toshiro bit his bottom lip trying to come up the right words and put them in the right order as well. Dammit how was he going to say this?

"I-I was kind of hoping they were lying but… What you just s-said a little while ago…" Toshiro stumbled over his words looking at the ground before finally looking back up at Sesshoumaru. He had to get this out of his mouth sooner or later. "The thing is I… I… This body of mine is a faux body! They called it a Gigai! They were wearing one as well!"

Toshiro nearly scream out that last little bit. It was the only way he could get everything off his chest. He wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru's silent surprise was from his small out burst or from the information. Maybe it was a bit of both. Well, now that was out in the open what was demon going say or do? There was more information that Toshiro didn't yell out. The dead part mainly.

"Gigai?" Sesshoumaru seemed to let that word roll over his tongue as he looked hard at Ryu. "This false body serves what purpose?"

Here comes the second part. He knew he couldn't avoid it and Toshiro wasn't too sure what the demon lord was thinking at the moment. He needed to stop pussyfooting around like he was and go on ahead and get everything out in the open. Toshiro had a feeling that if he didn't something later on would come up and bite him in the ass.

"They said that is was the only way to communicate with the average person," Toshiro said, swallowing a knot in his throat. "Basically neither of those men or I have a physical body so to speak. So when you get down to it I'm just…"

"Some sort of spirit," Sesshoumaru concluded with easy. "I realized quickly that your Zanpakuto was not of this world. I thought it strange that a human child would wield a weapon with that much power. Even with your fake scent and your peculiar appearance you gave no indication of anything unusual until that night you fought with Kagura. What was that again?"

"Hyorinmaru called it Kido. He said it was a fairly low level spell," Toshiro answered, looking at his open palm. "There's an incantation for it. That particular spell was called Hado number 4: Byakurai. I couldn't perform it very well even with the incantation. That's also the only one I currently know."

"Did those men mention exactly what or who you were?" Sesshoumaru questioned, still digging for information from the boy.

"I did learn my real name the night I left," Toshiro confessed. "I just didn't say anything that night and I wanted to tell you for a while now. My real name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro? It does suit you," Sesshoumaru said, getting off the rock and moved to stand in front of the boy. "But you still didn't answer my question fully. What are you exactly?"

Toshiro suddenly didn't like the closeness of the demon lord. He really didn't like Sesshoumaru's golden eyes baring down on him with that much intensity. He started to fidget a little. He didn't have a answer to that. Abarai was about to say something more but Sesshoumaru cut in right before the redhead could really say anything. Not only that but Renji had more than likely bled out on that road and Ichigo was washed down river to who knows where. He had been that close and yet he was left with even more questions.

"I-I don't know. I really don't," Toshiro stated, looking at Sesshoumaru's feet. "Now that you know this much about me what are your plans for me?"

Toshiro finally got up the courage to look back up Sesshoumaru. The demon lord still had the same blank cold stare he usually wore. Toshiro could never read that expression. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He could only guess what demon lord was thinking or feeling at the moment. There was another knot building in Toshiro's throat as he continued to look up at the demon lord.

* * *

(Modern Day Soul Society)

It took Renji a couple of days to fully come to. He would wake up briefly the last few days just long enough to catch glimpses of where he was and who was around him. Now that he was coherent enough to talk to and make enough sense everyone wanted to know what happened him and Ichigo who of course was still missing.

It took a while for the recovering Renji to relay everything he could remember in his current state. He managed to get in all of the major details right down to his last image of Ichigo being tossed into a swollen river and washed down stream. Also the image of the 10th Squad captain leaving with the demon that attacked them.

This was a grave issue for those involved with the retrieval of Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was too confused to understand everything in his current state of mind. He didn't trust Ichigo and Renji and would actually fight back against him. It was clear at this point that they need to get their hands on the wayward captain before he destroys the past and get him some serious medical help.

They needed a little more firepower so to speak. It was clear Renji was no where fit to go back and that meant another small team would have to go. The problem mainly was that Hitsugaya was a captain. So even though Renji and Ichigo had achieved bankai they were outranked. They hadn't been given orders to treat the confused captain as a subordinate. Ichigo really didn't follow the ranking system but respected Hitsugaya for what he was and Renji didn't feel that it had been his place to completely tell the young captain what to do. Well, that's what Renji has stated in his report.

So it came down to this. A captains' meeting had been called to order. It was clear that only another captain should go after a captain. But which captain should go? Junshiro had wanted to volunteer but Unohana put her foot down do it his bad health. Unohana wasn't one to really fight back but could if she had too. However, fighting just wasn't her forte. Kenpachi offered to go but they wanted to retrieve the young captain in one piece and not scare the shit out him either. Soi Fon had no interest in the matter really. Kurotsuchi said that he was too busy and that he had to monitor everything they reported back.

Komamaru's appearance and height would indeed receive unwanted attention. Shunsui although reliable was a bit lazy and a little too much of a boozer and a skirt chaser. He would sidetracked in a heartbeat. That only left was Kuchiki but Renji was in no way fit to really lead Squad 6 in the captain's absence. At least not for a while anyway.

"So we are at an impasse," Yamamoto said, looking at the nine captains in front of him. "What a mess this has turned out be. We still have to tell Kurosaki's friends of his situation."

"But Renji only saw him get tossed into the river," Shunsui said, looking at the captain. "He could have made it out somehow."

"Ichigo is pretty good at pulling off last minute miracles," Junshiro added in with a small smile. "He really could still be alive."

"He's like a damn cockroach," Soi Fon snorted.

"Well, I guess you could it put that way," Junshiro said, rubbing the back of his head not too sure of that analogy.

"But we still don't have any proof the substitute is still alive," Komamaru stated. "Abarai also stated that Kurosaki was also injured. We don't know the severity of his wounds. If they were anything like Abarai's he may very well be dead."

"He had better not be," Kenpachi snapped. "I still want a rematch. Can't really do that if that punk is taking a dirt nap. Ha! He's alive out there somewhere."

"It's still a 50/50 chance," Komamura said with a sigh. "Not only that the two have done so much traveling we don't even know what province they were in. Unless…"

The large furry captain turned turn to look at Kurotsuchi. If anyone would know, it was him. Kurotsuchi just rubbed in his nose and sniffed a little he didn't seem to want to open his mouth.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, do you have an idea where they were when Abarai-fukutaichou returned?" Komamura asked.

"It's not an exact science," Mayuri scoffed. "The time gate functions perfectly but it's more like a proto type. I still haven't worked all of the kinks out of it. It's set to release travelers into the Kozuke Province. That was were the young captain was sent."

"So you're telling us you can't trace them back to where they were?" Junshiro said a little upset.

"Isn't that what I pretty much said?" Kurotsuchi bit out. "Honestly I thought that was simple enough to understand. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"That is enough," Yamamoto's voice echoed loudly above the others. "By any chance do you know where the portal opens up on in Kozuke?"

"That much I do know. It's opens up in the narrow strip of land boarding Kazusa, Shimotsuki, and Musashi provinces," Mayuri said, looking at the head captain. "They were still in Kozuke or they entered one of the other provinces I just mentioned."

"Sounds like a lot of land to cover," Shunsui said, not liking the sound of that.

"So if one of us did go, we would be going in blind," Junshiro let out a long sigh. "This does complicate things greatly."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, if I may, I have an idea that might solve part of our problem," Unohana spoke up, turning to look at the aging leader.

"Yes, Unohana-taichou, what do you suggest?" Yamamoto said, turning his gaze to the gentle spoken woman.

"The only one of us that can really leave to search for Hitsugaya-taichou would be Kuchiki-taichou but with his fukutaichou in such a bad state that is the only reason why he can not go," Unohana spoke clearly as everyone looked at her and listened. "So if Abarai-fukutaichou was in a much better condition Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't have a problem."

"That is true, but how do you plan to remedy the problem?" Byakuya asked, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

"It's actually quite simple," Unohana smiled softly. "Assuming Yamamoto-sotaichou would permit I know someone that could help Abarai-fukutaichou recover quickly. She may also be a good traveling companion for you, Kuchiki-taichou, considering Hitsugaya-taichou's current condition."

"And this person is who exactly?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Inoue Orihime," Retsu replied.

(A/N Well, that is the latest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. I took me a while write but at least it's out. So tell me how you think this partnership of Orihime and Byakuya is going to work out? They a certainly poplar opposites which could be a good stage for some interesting happenings. Until later buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	18. Hide and Seek

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 19

Hide and Seek

(A/N Yay, okay so I have a question for my fans! This wasn't going to be the original chapter but I thought about the first chapter I thought it would throw have thrown the story way off. What I'm asking basically is for you to read both versions of chapter 19. The original will be displayed in this chapter and I want to know which one you would like best. This one you're about to read or the unfinished chapter at the bottom of this chapter. I was having such hard time with is that if you actually like the original version I will finish it and place it as chapter 19 instead. So, please just tell me which one was the better one.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/flashback_

_**Disembodied voices/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"That is true, but how do you plan to remedy the problem?" Byakuya asked, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

"It's actually quite simple," Unohana smiled softly. "Assuming Yamamoto-sotaichou would permit I know someone that could help Abarai-fukutaichou recover quickly. She may also be a good traveling companion for you, Kuchiki-taichou, considering Hitsugaya-taichou's current condition."

"And this person is who exactly?" Yamamoto asked sternly.

"Inoue Orihime," Retsu replied.

* * *

(Present Time)

It was a rather cool morning but the heat was already beginning to build. The birds were chirping happily and the roar of the river had died down a good bit. Light fluffy clouds dotted the pale blue morning sky. All in all this looked like it was going to be a…

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING, IIICHIGOOOOOO!"

"WHA? DAD!"

**WHAAACK!**

Ichigo sat up with a start as he clutched his forehead in pain. Kuro-san fell back holding his own forehead as well. It probably wasn't such a good idea to lean over someone and scare them while they were sleeping. But despite the pain it was rather hilarious; well it was only hilarious to Kuro-san. Ichigo not so much.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo snapped, rubbing his abused head listening to Kuro-san laugh. "Geez, can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kuro-san chuckled as Ichigo snorted. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean for us to bust our heads open."

"Just don't do that again. I get enough of that at home," Ichigo said, slowly getting off the ground and to his feet. "Damn by back hurts."

"By the way you called me 'Dad' again," Kuro-san grinned as he too got to his feet. "Do I really remind you that much of your old man?"

"Ironically and disturbingly enough, yes, you do," Ichigo grumbled, straightening his tattered clothes. "Especially the 'good morning' part. At least you didn't jump on me."

"Wow and to think you were complaining about me," Kuro-san, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "So what do we do know?"

Ichigo twitched. Not that he wouldn't mind someone to travel with but a Shinigami from this era wasn't a good idea. Not only that he didn't know if he could stand the super energetic Kuro-san either. On top of that he was suppose to be heading back to the soul society not sticking around him.

"We? What happened to you going home?" Ichigo pointed out.

"Well…" Kuro-san grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "I thought that…"

"No," Ichigo drawled as Kuro-san's face fell.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that annoying," Kuro-san said, waving the teen off.

"If I get caught talking to invisible people that won't look too good now would it?" Ichigo confessed point blank. "Trust me I've had it happened to me before. People really don't like that and they avoid me like I have small pox."

"Become a monk then," Kuro-san replied back. "Monks are suppose to talk to the spirit world. People won't avoid you then."

"Really? Is that your solution?" Ichigo scoffed at the idea, bending down to pick up Zangetsu and strapped the blade over his back. "Kuro-san, I just think it would just be best to go our separate ways. You don't need to get into trouble and neither do I, so… It would be for the best. Trust me."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Kuro-san said pitifully, turning his back on Ichigo. "I see how it is. No need to tell me twice. I know when I'm not needed. Just like I wasn't needed in my troupe."

"The guilt card's not going to work on me," Ichigo pointed out. "My dad pulls the same shit on me. I'm pretty immune to it now."

"Damn," Kuro-san slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Alright, you win. I'll go back home. I just thought you'd like someone with you whether they were invisible or not. There's also that nice little fact that you are still injured and there's a good risk of infection."

Kuro-san slowly turned around to face Ichigo again. Ichigo still didn't look like he was too moved by his words. Okay it was time to pull out the big guns.

"You also don't seem like the type that knows how to gather food off the land," Kuro-san stated, getting a cocked eyebrow from the boy. "You have no money and you have no provisions. I do. Not the money but the provisions. I also have the know-how to live off the land."

"Are you that damn desperate not to go back?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms. "I really wish you would go back though."

"Oh, c'mon, let me stay just long enough to know that you're not going to get an infection and long enough for me to teach you how to get food," Kuro-san stated, pointing at Ichigo. "You're going to need me! Trust me on that!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Get your stuff and lets get going I have to find a friend of mine that was seriously injured farther up the river. I have no idea what his condition is," Ichigo said as Kuro-san dashed over to his belongings. _This is such a bad idea but he does make a good point about food and my wounds. I just need to get him off my back soon before he catches on to me. Or maybe he already has and just won't say anything. I better stay on my toes around him._

"Oh, yeah, I remembered you talking about that last night," Kuro-san said, rubbing his barely there beard. "A dog demon isn't that what you said attack you? That's a nasty piece of work."

"You don't have to tell me," Ichigo sighed.

"But there are far worst demons out there," Kuro-san stated. "I've heard tales of a demon named Naraku. Now that's a really nasty piece of work. He wears a long white baboon pelt so I'm told and really like to manipulate people to do his dirty work. He's even destroyed whole villages just to get his hands on one of the Shikon no Tama shards. There's no telling how many he has acquired but I'm thinking it's quite a bit from the all the stories going around."

"Naraku, huh? You know, I think I've even heard that name before," Ichigo said, staring to up the river bank. "A group I ran into mentioned him once or twice. They were also looking for the jewel shards."

"There are quite a few groups looking for them," Kuro-san, keeping up beside Ichigo. "No good ever comes out of using a jewel shard. A few shinigami got a hold of some once. They went mad and started killing other shinigami and humans. They were finally dealt with before they did to much damage."

"What happened to the shards they were carrying?" Ichigo asked.

"No one knows but they were never brought to my realm for safety reasons," Kuro-san stated bluntly. "The Shikon no Tama is constructed out of the soul of a demon and a powerful priestess. The risk of other shinigami wanting them for power was too great. There are also evil spirits called hollows that might come into my realm to still them and they can really do a lot of damage."

"I see," Ichigo said, making his way up a hill. "Do know how the jewel came to be or how it got shattered?"

"Not to my knowledge but the last person to actually own the whole jewel was a powerful priestess named Kikyou. She was trying to purify it to get rid of it," Kuro-san answered. "I believe the story is that a hanyou had fallen in love with her and she was willing to use the jewel to turn him human. But the day she was suppose to bring him the jewel she was attacked by him and the jewel stolen from her. He then destroyed the village she lived in. With the last bit of her strength she pinned the hanyou to a tree with sacred arrow and then she died. She was cremated with the jewel. That was roughly 50 years ago."

Ichigo mulled over the story a bit. So if the jewel was burned with this Kikyou lady how did it get back here? It really wasn't his place to snoop but he could at least get an idea of what was going around the area. Come to think of it he may actually know how it got broke after all.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_"I'll say it again we don't want anything to do with those shards," Renji snapped, continuing to move on._

_"But I wasn't finished just yet. You also seem a bit lost. I figured we could help you look for your friend if you'd help us look for the shards," Miroku added but this time they never stopped or even looked back at him._

_"Oh, please, that would be a great help," Kagome spoke up but they never paused._

_"Feh! Let them go. Who needs them, anyway? They may just slow us down," Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms._

_Kagome just glared at Inuyasha before chasing after them. Maybe if she explained things they may change their minds. Miroku had a good idea but persuading them looked rather hard._

_"Please, listen," she called out to them. "It was my fault the jewel was shattered to begin with. A demon crow had eaten the whole jewel and I used an arrow to kill it but in the process the arrow struck the jewel and shattered it. We're trying to gather the shards and restore it."_

_"Are you daft? We're not helping," Renji snapped at her. "Now go away. You're testing my patience, woman."_

* * *

(End Flashback)

Ichigo bit his lip. Now he knew a bit more of the history. Kikyou tried to destroy along with her in death and Kagome made matters worse by braking it into hundreds of pieces. However, there was a gap in the story. How did the jewel resurface to begin with? Ichigo suddenly felt like he was doing Toshiro's original job. The next time he runs into Kagome and her group of friends he was going to ask them a little bit more about the jewel.

Kuro-san noticed that Ichigo was in deep thought. He must be thinking about that story. He really wondered where this young man came from. There was just something about the teen that didn't set right with Kuro-san. He seemed to understand a lot about the spiritual world even without asking about it. He was a little suspicious of the human. Assuming this person was human. Why was he so anxious to get rid of him too? If he could uncover Ichigo's mystery and if it was anything big people wouldn't be looking down on him anymore. He also thought that putting out the story of the Shikon no Tama might get Ichigo to show more of his true colors. But if anything Ichigo looked worried and not so much interested in the shards.

Ichigo and Kuro-san traveled for about an hour before coming to the location that Ichigo was dumped into the river. He didn't see Renji across the river. The current was still too strong to cross. Well, not seeing Renji was both encouraging and disheartening. Did Renji make it back to Soul Society or did someone find him and burry him? This wasn't good.

"Need to get over there?" Kuro-san asked, looking at Ichigo.

"It would be helpful," Ichigo said, turning to look at Kuro-san.

"Grab hold of me," Kuro-san said as Ichigo awkwardly grabbed the young shinigami.

Kuro-san jumped into the air and landed on the other side of the river. Ichigo quickly started looking around the area. There was blood and torn up ground everywhere but there was no sign of Renji. He did notice that some blood patches that looked like a body was dragged along the ground a little ways before abruptly stopping. With any hope that meant Renji made it back home. Ichigo had to keep his hopes up.

"Well?" Kuro-san asked.

"This is the place but I don't see any of our belongings or Renji for that matter. Maybe someone came by and picked him up," Ichigo said, walking back on to the road. "That's the way were coming from and this is the way were headed."

"For your sake I hope your friend found someone to look after him," Kuro-san said, looking at a worried Ichigo. "Where to now?"

Ichigo considered going back to Akane's but decided against it with Kuro-san tagging along. That might not go over with Sosuke and Akane being a witch might not be a good idea either. Ichigo could only pray that Renji made it back to Soul Society. Now he needed to find Toshiro again and really let that kid have it. But without those keys even if he did grab the captain and ran the demon dog would be on top of him in mere seconds. He also doubted that Sesshoumaru would be so generous next time.

"We better continue this way. That was the way we were headed so we might as well continue that way," Ichigo said pointing up the road. "When we get to the fork we take the right path. It's suppose to get us to a good town from the directions I got."

"How long of a trek is that?" Kuro-san asked catching up to Ichigo.

"Oh, three days or so," Ichigo sighed. "A long three days."

"Sounds like fun," Kuro-san said with a smile.

"How do you keep your optimism?" Ichigo asked, looking to his right at his new traveling companion.

"Huh, good question. I don't really know," Kuro-san replied, rubbing the back of his head before adjusting his pack on his back. "I guess to simplify it I always try to find the good in the bad things. I mean, even though I get kicked out of my troupe, I met you and I get to go on a new adventure."

"It's not going to be that exciting," Ichigo said with a slight grin. "It's just a lot of wondering around."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past two months?" Kuro-san snorted. "Most of the time all we did was just mindless wondering as we patrolled our jurisdiction. At least this time it has a real purpose. We actually get to rescue someone!"

Ichigo just stared at him. This guy saw a silver lining in everything. He didn't know how long he could stand being around him. The longer he stayed with the young shinigami the more he saw his Dad. It was creepy to put it mildly. As soon as got his own footing in this time period he had ever intention of ditching Kuro-san. This wasn't good. Any major altering of the past could mean big damages in the future.

"Hey, you hungry, Ichigo," Kuro-san asked out of the blue.

"Starving actually," Ichigo said, coming to a stop.

"I would say let's go fishing but the river is just too rough so we'll have to look for other means of food," Kuro-san said, setting down his pack.

"I thought you said you had provisions," Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, I do. I just thought I'd show you how to hunt," Kuro-san said, going through his pack and pulled out some rope. "We're going to set few snares and see what we catch."

"This can't be good," Ichigo said under his breath.

* * *

(2 Hours later)

Ichigo stared dully at Kuro-san while Kuro-san looked rather annoyingly at Ichigo. They had tried to catch a few woodland creatures to eat like squirrels and such but instead of catching an animal, Kuro-san forgot about a trap that he had set and caught himself instead. He was now hanging upside down about 4 feet off the ground.

"So, where's your silver lining in all of this?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Shut up and cut me down," Kuro-san huffed out.

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and with one swing cut the rope holding Kuro-san. The young shinigami hit the ground hard. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu again as Kuro-san untied his foot and he stood up with severed rope in hand.

"Not word out of you," Kuro-san snorted as Ichigo tried not to laugh. "We still have 3 more traps to check."

"After you," Ichigo grinned.

"Oh, you think that is just so funny," Kuro-san grummbled, rubbing the sides of his head starting to move again. "I've got such a headache."

"You did it to yourself," Ichigo pointed out. "Listen, I'm all for this hunting thing but don't you have anything in your pack?

"Uh, yes," Kuro-san replied curtly.

"But you don't have much, do you?" Ichigo questioned as Kuro-san flinched. "Just how much do you have?"

"One day for the both of us," Kuro-san grunted coming to the first trap and found nothing.

"So for you that would be a two day ration without me," Ichigo replied and Kuro-san sighed. "If you really didn't the provisions like you said why did you come with me?"

"I just didn't want to go back as a failure," Kuro-san answered. "My troupe leader really didn't like me and saw me as too naïve to really be out on a mission. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do something right. I mean if I help get your little friend back then I know I can actually do something instead of sitting on the sidelines while the others do all the work."

"Listen I really don't think you should come with me," Ichigo said bluntly. "What if your troupe sees you here instead of back where you should be? What do you think your leader would do then? I really do appreciate the offer to help me but for the benefit of your own good just go back home."

"But what are you going to do for food and what about your wounds," Kuro-san interjected.

"I'm not completely helpless I've seen a few edible berry bushes once and a while and I'm sure I can find a stream that isn't swollen to catch fish in," Ichigo replied quickly. "Please just go back home. I can promise you I'll be fine."

Kuro-san seemed to let out a pout at Ichigo for giving him the brush off. But the orange haired teen did have a point about his troupe spotting him here in the world of the leaving, especially talking to a living human. It might just be best that he did leave, well, leave Ichigo's immediate side that is. He still wasn't going to give up on trying to figure out who this Ichigo person was or what he was for that matter.

"If you're sure you really don't need me," Kuro-san said letting out a long sigh. "Oh, well. At least you know how to set a snare if nothing else."

"Greatly appreciated," Ichigo smiled. "I will make good use of it."

"So, I guess I better get going," Kuro-san said, adjusting his pack. "Please do be safe."

"I'll be just fine," Ichigo insisted, patting the shinigami on the shoulder. "Thank you for your help and for saving me."

"I do hope we get to meet again," Kuro-san smiled widely at Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah, same here," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Good luck getting home."

"And good luck finding your friends," Kuro-san said, turning around and started to walk away. "Sayonara, Ichigo."

"Sayonara, Kuro-san," Ichigo waved as the shinigami started up the road in the opposite direction. _Finally I got rid of him. I'm going to miss the company but I can't let myself get caught._

Ichigo checked the last two traps and found nothing he undid all the snares and collected the rope. Ichigo started back up the road and noticed that all though Kuro-san wasn't near him he could still feel the shinigami's spiritual pressure no matter how far he walked, which meant that Kuro-san was following him. Just what he didn't need. Didn't that shinigami get a hint at all?

A few more hours passed and dusk had set in. Even now Ichigo could sense Kuro-san was near by. Did this idiot ever give up? He really didn't need Kuro-san around him. Ichigo decided to announce that he knew he was being followed. Maybe if Kuro-san realized he as being followed he would go away and stay away.

"Kuro-san, quit following me! I mean it! Go home," Ichigo said bitterly with a raised voice.

Ichigo slowly felt Kuro-san's spiritual pressure move away but suddenly stall and hold steady again. What was going on? Kuro-san really wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe Kuro-san really did suspect that something was different about Ichigo and wanted to know what it was. Damn that was the last thing he needed. He really was under suspicion. He had to be, for Kuro-san to keep following him like this. He needed to lose the shinigami and fast.

If Ichigo could find his troupe and trick Kuro-san into getting caught he would have to go back to Soul Society. Ichigo,however, doubted that they were that close by. But Ichigo did have one advantage. Kuro-san really couldn't sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure thanks to the Gigai he was in, which meant that Kuro-san had to keep a constant eye on him to follow him. If Ichigo could lose him in the woods especially after dark then everything would be smooth sailing, however, as he thought about, Kuro-san already knew where he was headed. As soon as he reached fork in the road Ichigo was suppose to go right.

Ichigo had no idea where the left fork would take him but it would help throw Kuro-san off his track. He just had to wait until night fall before he could play his game of hide and seek. So he decided to keep moving until night fall and pretend to make camp. Once Kuro-san had settled into thinking Ichigo wasn't going anywhere then he would start the game. He just hoped he could elude the shinigami long enough to make it to the fork in the road. He wasn't too sure where the split was but it couldn't be that much farther up the road. Well, Ichigo hoped that was the case.

Once it was getting too dark to see well Ichigo set up his camp. His stomach grumbled from lack of food. He only managed to find a few berries that were any good and never really ate anything else. He had no way to start a fire, which was also good in some ways. I would allow his eyes to adjust better to the faint moonlight in the darkness. Ichigo pretended to lay down just off the side of road near the woods. Now Ichigo waited for Kuro-san to get settled in as well. Ichigo wished he had found some better food to give him some energy. He really hadn't eaten well in nearly two days. This was going to be taxing but he needed to get rid of that shinigami.

A coupled hours passed by and Ichigo got up slowly. He can still feel Kuro-san near by, but was Kuro-san watching him or sleeping? There was only way to find out. Ichigo quietly get to his feet and slowly started moving down the road. The only light was coming from the waxing moon. Ichigo slowly started to pick up his speed when he noticed that Kuro-san's spiritual pressure was disappearing farther into the distance. He just needed to keep moving and hope that Kuro-san doesn't realized he's missing too soon. Ichigo knew he could move faster than an average human but do so would raise is spiritual pressure and alert Kuro-san that much faster.

Eventually Ichigo broke out into a flat out run and started running down the path as fast as the Gigai would allow. Trees and bushes rushed by him as he hurried down the beaten path. Kuro-san was getting farther and farther away but Ichigo knew that it wouldn't take long to using shun-po and catch up.

Suddenly as Ichigo crested the top of a hill the woods opened up partially and revealed the fork in the road. He had made it. Ichigo paused to catch his breath for a moment and waited to see if he could sense Kuro-san approaching. Kuro-san was a good distance away.

"Perfect," Ichigo whispered and quickly started down the hill.

When he got to the split he quickly took the left path. The woods started to build again and he quickly ducked behind a large rock surround by thick bushes. He took this time to catch his breath better. He then suddenly felt a spike in Kuro-san's spiritual pressure. He finally realized Ichigo was missing. Ichigo hunkered down low in the bushes. He could feel Kuro-san's pressure gaining on him and fast. Ichigo got control of his breathing.

Kuro-san's spiritual pressure stopped somewhere close to the split. He must be debating which way the orange haired teen went. Ichigo wished and prayed that Kuro-san would go right and stay right. To his dismay Kuro-san went left towards him. Ichigo wasn't that far from the split or from the road. If he moved or made a sound he would be busted. Ichigo could barely see the road but he waited patiently watching with his eyes wide open.

Ichigo started to hear hurried footsteps and he stiffened. Sure enough Kuro-san was looking for him. He didn't seem too please that he had lost his target. This was a dangerous mess indeed. Ichigo swallowed a knot in his throat. Ichigo couldn't move or make a single noise. If he did he knew he would be looking at the tip of a Zanpakuto pointed at his head.

Kuro-san quickly kept moving down the road and out of Ichigo's sight. But Ichigo wasn't about to move from his safe spot. He was staying there until dawn if that meant he would be safe. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. He kept an eye on the direction Kuro-san had gone.

A few minutes later Kuro-san whizzed back by not finding Ichigo. He knew Ichigo couldn't go that far or that fast. That meant that he was indeed heading towards that village on the right. Ichigo kept low to the ground and waited a good while longer. If he didn't move now he might get discovered if Kuro-san decided to come back through a second time and do some weed whacking with his zanpakuto.

Ichigo quickly got back onto the road feeling Kuro-san presence drift farther and farther away. Ichigo wanted to say that he had gotten away but he wasn't stupid enough to think that. He had no idea where he was going but if it meant getting away from Kuro-san he would do anything. Ichigo kept moving until his energy started to fade and he was back to a walking pace.

He would keep walking all night if he had to. When he needed to rest he would duck behind some bushes and rest his legs and catch his breath. But as soon as his breath returned and the pain in his legs subsided he was back on the road again. He had no idea how far he had walked but the first few signs of daybreak were starting to show. Kuro-san's spiritual pressure was no where around. Ichigo took in a deep sigh of relief but he knew his journey was only beginning he had no idea where this road lead but there was always a village some where at the end. What kind of a village he didn't know but he was always willing to find out.

* * *

(Modern Day Soul Society)

Orihime stood in the Department of Research and Development in wonder, looking at everything around her. Especially the super large metal gate before her. She had been brought in last night to help heal Renji and was then told she was going on a mission. She still didn't understand what type of mission and for some reason Renji wouldn't look her in the eyes. It was like he was ashamed about something. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but she figured it wasn't her place.

Soon she was greeted by Kuchiki-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou. She bowed to them out of respect. Maybe know she would get some idea about what this mission was. Byakuya stopped beside Orihime as Kurotsuchi continued on towards his fukutaichou and a large control panel.

"Well, Inoue, I'm sure you're wondering what all this is about," Kurotsuchi said, tuning to look at the school girl. "And why we brought you here."

"Yes, sir," Orihime said with a small nod.

"Inoue, you and Kuchiki-taichou will be working together on a mission to retrieve Hitsugaya-taichou from the past. You will be sent to the Sengoku era through this gate here," Kurotsuchi said as Orihime's eyes grew wide and her jaw went slack. "It seems that the young captain has done some damage to his brain and can't remember who he is according to Renji's report."

"So Abarai-san was in the past too," Orihime chocked out.

"What do you think, you silly girl?" Kurotsuchi snapped. "However, Abarai-fukutiachou did not go alone. You may find yourself trying to locate Kurosaki as well."

"I'm sorry but what do you mean? Did Kurosaki-kun go with him? What happened to him?" Orihime asked, looking between Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki.

"We don't know," Kuchiki stated, looking at Orihime. "My fukutaichou barely made it back alive but Ichigo's whereabouts are unknown along with his condition. The last time Renji saw Kurosaki he was cast into a swollen river by demon."

Orihime looked wide eyed at the captain beside her. A demon? what kind of mess had she gotten herself into. Also they say they didn't know anything about Ichigo? If he was alive or dead? She felt her heart tighten her chest and tears started to force their way out of her eyes.

"Don't start that," Kuchiki said, looking at Orihime. "There is still a chance he survived."

Orihime quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to put on a brave face. There really was a slim chance he was still alive. She shouldn't cry until she knew for sure. She sniffed a little bit and swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Right, I've got to be positive about this," she huffed out getting weird looks from the captains. "I'm not going to cry about this until I know for certain!"

The captains looked at each other and shrugged. Well, whatever floated her boat was fine.

"Okay, know where was I, ah, yes," Kurotsuchi said, pointing to some items sitting on some tables. "These are your supplies. Clothes, food, money and so on. There are also a couple other items I want to show you. There are 3 crystal keys located in Kuchiki's pack. They are used to unlock the Time Gate."

"This much I know without you having to explain it to me," Byakuya said, taking off his zanpakuto.

"Good then that will save me some time. Nemu, stop dragging your feet," Kurotsuchi said as Nemu came up to Kuchiki and took his blade.

She quickly merged Senbonzakura with its nullifying double. She then took the captain to the back to look at his new Gigai. Orihime was left alone. She didn't really like it especially when Kurotsuchi approached her. The man freaked just about everyone out. He seemed to look her over once or twice before cocking his head to one side.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask or tell me," Orihime asked politely.

"Yes, use you're power sparingly. Don't save people with it if they are dead or going to die," he said sternly.

"But why?" she asked as he got right in her face.

"Because, pea brain, you could alter history drastically and that is not a good thing," he said bluntly to her face. "Think about it. If you save one small boy from death who knows if that boy will turn out to another Hitler? Nod if you understand that, girl?"

Orihime reluctantly nodded her head. She understood and she knew the captain was right about that. She just didn't like the way he put it and that look he was giving her was making her skin crawl.

"Good girl. Now in both of your packs you will find little veils like this one," he said holding one up to her. "If you brake it a vapor will form and it will create a rift that we can use to communicate. It will only last for 3 minutes so make everything brief and to the point. You will not need a Gigai as when reenter the living world of the past your body will become physical again like it does here."

"But when I need to come back how do I…?" She began.

"There is a spirit particle converter already installed on the gate," Kurotsuchi snorted. "Grab your clothes over there and change. There is a changing room that way."

Kurotsuchi pointed in the direct that Nemu and Kuchiki had had gone. Orihime quickly went over to the table and grabbed her clothes. She made a beeline for the changing rooms just as Nemu and Byakuya came out.

As in true Byakuya style he was dressed as a noble minus the kenseikan in his hair and his heirloom trade mark scarf. Those two items were dead giveaways to his heritage. Also being a noble baring the Kuchiki name he would have to change it along with his captain title.

They waited patiently for Orihime to come out of the changing room so they could finish up and get moving. Orihime came out dressed as noble woman of that type period but weighted down so many kimonos. She was wearing three of them though but she would be able to travel better this way. She wasn't expecting to dress in such find clothes but if she was going to be traveling with Kuchiki-taichou she didn't want to embarrass him. She quickly made her way over to the Squad 6 captain and stood beside him.

"Inoue, when we arrive I want you to refer to me as Akiyama Byakuya-sama," He told her sternly. "Never use my true family name while we are there and never call me captain. Is that understood?"

"Uh, yes, sir," Orihime nodded.

"Please grab your packs and step towards the gate," Nemu said as Mayuri waited by the controls.

Byakuya and Orihime quickly gathered their belongings and waited in front of the gate. Mayuri quickly started it up with series of button and pulled down a lever opening the doors. There was a low humming sound coming from the gate. Inside was black and it flashed with wave of bright purple. Orihime and Byakuya opened their mouth at the same time. Mayuri beat them to it.

"Now before you ask there is going to be a slight electrical shock," Kurotsuchi answered point blank. "Well, get moving. The gate can't stay open for a long period of time."

Byakuya took the first few steps forward and Orihime followed right behind. This really looked like it was going to hurt worse that what Mayuri was saying. Byakuya took a deep breath and jumped in. Orihime follow a mere second later. The large metal doors close behind them with a loud bang.

"Let's hope this time everything goes according to plan," Mayuri said, looking at Nemu. "There are already small differences being detected in the timeline but nothing major. Yet."

"Do you think, Inoue-san, can recover Hitsugaya-taichou's memories?" Nemu asked, looking at her captain and creator.

"If she can't then I most certainly will," Mayuri grinned wide. "I've been working on a few new drugs that effects memories. I'm kind of hoping that she does fail so I can test my latest creations."

Nemu remained silent on that one. She really hoped that Orihime could help the young taichou or that Hitsugaya would remember everything on his own. There was no telling what her "Father" had recently mixed up in his lab.

(A/N Well that was the end of that chapter. I think this one was a lot better than original idea. But I'll let you decide which was best. **The original chapter was never finished it just drops dead because I didn't like the idea. But tell me if I can recycle some of this bonus material or not.**)

* * *

**(BONUS ORIGINAL CHAPTER 19)**

It had been 4 days now since Ichigo was pulled out of the river. He really didn't know where he was going but he had to keep looking for either Toshiro or Renji. Ichigo had managed to find the location where he and Renji fought back against the demon lord but the only thing around was blood stained earth. This wasn't good.

His injuries from that battle with Sesshoumaru were healing well enough but another problem had started to show its ugly head. Thanks to that little escapade down the ranging river Ichigo started to develop a really nasty cough. It was wet and set down deep in chest. It was also getting rather hard to breath and even the simple of act of walking was just sucking the air of his lungs.

Kuro-san had decided to stay with Ichigo against his better judgment. He knew if he didn't return to soul society he could be in big trouble but after Ichigo started to cough a lot and bring green yuck up from his chest Kuro-san decided to stay. He had seen humans with this sickness before it killed a lot of people. Whatever this disease was it attacked the lungs.

Kuro-san did know of a village not too far away but he wasn't sure if Ichigo was going to make it there on his own power. Ichigo would suddenly bring up his last meal and have chills regardless of the summertime heat. Ichigo was also running a horrible fever. They would have to stop frequently for Ichigo to catch his breath and get his energy back. Kuro-san could tell Ichigo's time maybe running out if he didn't find help fast.

"I… I need to stop again," Ichigo said, sitting down on ground holding his painful chest.

"The village isn't that much farther maybe only an hour or so," Kuro-san said, turning to a pain ridden Ichigo.

"An hour for you **cough cough** could be two hours for me," Ichigo said between breaths. _I'm not a doctor by any means but thanks to that wild river ride I think I have Pneumonia._

"Do you need me to carry you?" Kuro-san asked and got strange look from Ichigo.

"No way! If you carry me **cough** I'll look like I'm floating in mid-air," Ichigo pointed out as Kuro-san nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," Kuro-san sighed. "I just wish I could help you out a little more."

"Pulling me out of the river and getting me to a village is good enough," Ichigo said, holding a hand over his chest.

"You're really hurting, aren't you?" Kuro-san asked, sitting down beside Ichigo."

"You think? I had this once when I was little," Ichigo said gasping a little. "It's a bitch to get over but I had some medicine then."

"Could you tell me what you used?" Kuro-san asked. "Maybe I could…"

"Don't bother you couldn't **cough cough** find it if you wanted to. Trust me on that," Ichigo wheezed. "Just get me to that village."

"If you insist," Kuro-san said, helping Ichigo to his feet. "Okay, here we go."

Ichigo used Kuro-san as a crutch to catch his balance. If he could get to that village he might be able to find someone nice enough to let him rest there and pray that he gets over this illness on his own.

It took them close to three hours to get to the boundaries of the village. Kuro-san could feel the tingling of a barrier and he stopped as did Ichigo. Ichigo turned to look his new traveling partner.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a protective barrier here. It's weak and I can pass through it but my spiritual pressure could destroy it," Kuro-san said, looking at Ichigo. "It's best you go on from here. The village isn't that much farther. Just continue down this path and you'll get there."

"Listen, uh, Kuro-san, I wanted to **cough** thank you for helping me these last few days," Ichigo said bowing to the young Shinigami.

"Aw, jeez, think nothing of it," Kuro-san laughed, patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "You're the first human I've ever talked to! I've enjoyed myself save for the vomiting, the all night coughing fits, your constant complaining to stop…"

"Don't rub it in," Ichigo drawled.

"Well, for all it's worth you're not half bad," Kuro-san smiled widely. "I just hope you get over this illness you have."

"I do too," Ichigo nodded, grabbing his chest again. "I can't really take much more of this."

"Who knows I might see you again some day," Kuro-san said, turning to leave. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"It would be **cough cough **interesting for sure," Ichigo replied.

"Well, good look luck and get well soon, okay," Kuro-san said as he started to walk away and waved.

"Good luck on your trip home," Ichigo waved back weakly before turn back down the path.

Ichigo slowly started to make his way down the beaten path. His chest was killing him and he felt like his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. Damn he was in a lot of pain. He was beginning to wonder if he could make to the village on his own. He started to see a clearing up ahead. The village couldn't that much farther now. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath again before moving towards the clearing again.

He hoped and prayed that was the beginning of the village. He picked up his pace just a bit and entered the clearing. There was no village yet just more path and a spooky looking well. There was also a girl in a green kimono holding a large yellow backpack standing on the lip of the well.

Ichigo couldn't see her face at all but his main concern was that she looked like she was really jump in. Ichigo didn't like the idea of that. Who knows how much water was down there. He started moving towards her. If he could grab her before she jumped maybe he could talk some sense into the girl.

He was almost with in range of grabbing her when she turned to see him moving toward her. She stumbled on the narrow lip of the well and started to fall. Ichigo jumped forward and grabbed the side of her obi in an effort to catch her but thanks to gravity, the added weight of the pack, and Ichigo's already weakened condition it didn't do any good try.

"ICHIGO?" the girl cried out as they fell down the well's shaft.

"KAGOME?" Ichigo gasped as they reached the bottom of the well.

Just before they hit the ground a strange darkness surrounded them and purple steams of lights twirled around them. Ichigo wasn't about to let go of Kagome as they continued through this strange portal. It didn't take long to actually feel damp earth underneath them. The sky was gone replaced with a wooden structure over head. The air didn't smell as fresh like it had. It was very much like the air for a modern day city.

"Kurosaki, what in the world were you…" Kagome began to fuss only be cut off.

**COUGH! C-COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! HACK!**

Ichigo was coughing extremely hard and was having a hard time stopping to catch his breath. A moment later Ichigo brought up some green mucus with a touch of blood to it. The blood was from coughing so hard. Ichigo was laying the ground hold his chest hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kurosaki, what's wrong?" Kagome exclaimed, dropping her pack and put her hands on him. "You're burning up! I need to get you some help but don't want leave in the bottom of the well!"

There was no way she could lift the orange haired teen and climb up the well. She need to see if Ichigo could must enough strength to pull himself out of well. She doubted it though. He was really weak. She looked at the rope ladder maybe he didn't need to climb up.

"Ichigo, I'm going to climb up the ladder and when I get up there do you think you can hang on long enough for me to pull you up," Kagome asked as Ichigo weakly nodded.

Kagome grabbed her pack and quickly made her way up the ladder. She didn't know if she was strong enough to pull Ichigo up by herself but she had to try. Once she was out of well she looked down at Ichigo to see slowly climb on the last few rungs of the ladder. Kagome grabbed hold of the rope ladder and started to pull up rung by rung. Ichigo was indeed heaver than he looked. She looked outside the well house for any sign of her family to give her a hand in pulling up him to the surface. To her luck she saw her grandfather walk by with his trusty broom in hand.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, in here!" Kagome called out as the aging man quickly turned around and walked in the door.

"What's going on, Kagome?" he asked, seeing her straining to pull up the ladder. "What's wrong?"

"Help me pull up the ladder!" she called out as her grand farther hurried down the steps and grabbed hold. "A friend of mine is down there! He's really sick!"

Her grandfather leaned over to see a teen-age boy roughly around Kagome's age barely hanging on to the ladder but what struck him odd was the bright orange hair. With a little effort and some team work Kagome and her grandfather were able to pull Ichigo out of the well and back to ground level. Ichigo was practically panting for air at this point. He really didn't know where he was and he really didn't care anymore. He felt like he was going to black out a bit.

Kagome and her grandfather helped Ichigo into the house and to the couch. He quickly laid down holding his chest. Kagome's mom hurry from upstairs followed by Sota. What was going on. There was a strange young man practically gasping for air on the couch. Kagome was grabbing the box fan out of the closet and setting it up in front to boy. Grandpa was making a bowl of ice water and grabbed a clean dish towel from the kitchen. They need to get the teens fever down.

"My word, Kagome, what is going on?" her mom asked as Kagome took the cold compress from grandfather and placed on the teens head. "Who is this?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo! He came with me accidentally through the well. I think he thought was going to kill myself and grabbed me when I fell in," Kagome said, looking at her mother. "He's very sick! He coughed a little blood in the well, he's running a high fever, and he can't catch his breath!"

"Sota, go upstairs," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Whatever he's got I don't want you to catch it."

"But, Mom," Sota protested.

"Sota, do as she says," Grandpa ordered.

Sota snorted but went back upstairs. He was just curious as to who this new person was. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to Ichigo and looked at the teen. He was very sick in deed. They more than likely needed to get him to a hospital However he was from 500 years in the past and a modern day hospital alone might just scare him to death.

"Kurosaki, what happened? Where's Abarai and Hitsugaya?" Kagome asked, taking the towel and rewet it. "How did you get so sick?"

"S-Sesshoumaru **cough cough** attacked us **gasp** and took Toshiro from us," Ichigo said, holding his chest. "He tossed me **cough** into a swollen river. I-I got water in** gasp **I got water…"

"You got water in your lungs? How long ago was that?" Kagome asked as Ichigo held up four fingers. "Four days ago?"

Ichigo nodded. His breathing was slowly getting better from not moving around anymore. His chest still hurt and he felt sick to his stomach again. He started to look around the place. He was in a modern type home. Where was he now? Better yet what year was this? He could see an old analog TV and a PS 2. He needed a calendar or something to tell him what the date was. He knew he shouldn't be here but if they could get him some help he would gladly play along.

"What should we do, Mom?" Kagome asked, looking at her mother. "He needs medical help."

"I don't know but if you do get him to a hospital he can't go dressed in clothes like that," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at Ichigo's tattered haori and hakama. "Also a modern day hospital may scare him."

"Ma'am, I don't mean to sound rude, but at this point **gasp** I don't care where you take me," Ichigo said, looking at Kagome's mother. "I'm in a lot of pain and it's hard for me to breath."

"Well, I guess that answers that," Grandpa said, looking at the boy. "I'll call for an ambulance."

"Do we still have any of Dad's old clothes," Kagome asked, turning to look at her mom.

"There are few pieces left up in the attic," Mrs. Higurashi said, heading up the stairs. "I hope they fit."

"We're going to get you out of those clothes before we take you to see a doctor," Kagome said, loo


	19. New Journey

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 20

New Journey

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. **I would also like apologize and clear up something** that happened earlier. I know all those on my alert list got a message saying that I had updated my story but when you clicked to link the chapter was gone. I was doing some minor work on some earlier chapters (proofreading) and when I went to replace some older chapters with the new corrections I accidentally placed one of the proofread chapters as a new chapter. I quickly got rid of it but the alert goes out automatically. I got a few PMs asking me what happened to the newest chapter. That's what happened. So I apologize for getting your hopes up. I hope you enjoy this real chapter.

(I also got a lot of mixed reviews about the last chapter. Some people liked the completed version and others liked the incomplete original. I was going to do this anyway if the turn out for the unfinished chapter was somewhat popular was to recycle some of the ideas. A lot of people liked the concept of the original idea of Ichigo accidentally taking a trip with Kagome through the well. So I think I'll rewrite that somehow in the near future.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Now before you ask there is going to be a slight electrical shock," Kurotsuchi answered point blank. "Well, get moving. The gate can't stay open for a long period of time."

Byakuya took the first few steps and Orihime followed right behind. This really looked like it was going to hurt worse that what Mayuri was saying. Byakuya took a deep breath and jump in. Orihime follow a mere second later. The large metal doors close behind them.

"Let's hope this time everything goes according to plan," Mayuri said, looking at Nemu. "There are already small differences being detected in the timeline but nothing major. Yet."

"Do you think, Inoue-san, can recover Hitsugaya-taichou's memories?" Nemu asked.

"If she can't then I will most certainly will," Mayuri grinned wide. "I've been working on few new drugs that affects memories. I'm kind of hope that she does fail so I can test my last creations."

Nemu remained silent on that one. She really hoped that Orihime could help the young taichou or that Hitsugaya would remember everything on his own. There was no telling what her "Father" had recently mixed up in his lab.

* * *

(Present Time)

Slight electrical shock? Byakuya vowed that when he returned to Soul Society he was going to return the favor in full to Kurotsuchi. He had found Inoue clinging tightly to left arm for dear life and her grip was extremely tight. The girl had a little more muscle than he thought. Finally the exit was in front of them. A brief second later they were out of the portal but they quickly found themselves in an ever more troublesome predicament. They were free falling straight down heading for the canopies of some rather large trees.

Now being in physical bodies this was going to hurt like hell. Within seconds they found themselves falling through the tree tops and soon enough they landed hard on the ground. By the time they hit the ground Byakuya quickly discovered that Orihime had moved from his left arm to his torso. The arm was allowable given the circumstances but now she was too far into his personal bubble.

"Let go of me now, Inoue," Byakuya ordered bluntly, looking down at the girl who had her face buried in his chest. "Let got of me!"

She quickly let go and got up off of him. A sheepish grin slit her face as she rubbed the back of her head. He was in no way amused as he looked at their belongings that littered the ground. He looked up at trees to see snapped branches and the ground was littered with leaves. He sort of wondered if Renji "accidentally" left this little bit out of his report.

"I'm sorry," Orihime said as she quickly got to work repacking her large pack. "I guess I got a little scared."

"A little?" Byakuya repeated just above a whispered as he rubbed his lightly abused arm. "Once we're packed we will travel until night fall. We'll make camp at time."

"Yes, sir," Orihime replied with a nodded still stuffing her belongs back in her sack.

Byakuya quickly did the same; repacking everything that belonged to him. Once packed, they started looking for a path. They found one soon enough but which way should they go right or left?

"Uh, left," Orihime said.

"No, right," Byakuya replied back.

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked looking at stoic shinigami.

"Come on," Byakuya snorted, grabbing her hand and turned right onto the path. "We're heading south if we go this way. Renji did at least report they traveled South/South East more than any other direction."

"If that's than case then we are headed for…" Orihime pulled out her map and looked at it.

"Musashi," Byakuya replied.

"Wow I'm glade you know your way around," Orihime smiled but got nothing else out of taichou. "Right, so uh…"

There was just nothing to really talk to him about. She hardly knew him and most of the stories she knew about him were through Rukia or Renji. He obviously wasn't much a talker and he really liked to keep to himself. She wasn't a shinigami so she couldn't talk about that. He wasn't too familiar with modern day trends of the living world to talk about that either. Maybe they could swap funny stories? Those were usually good ice-breakers.

"Hey, this is a funny story. One time when I was little, and my brother still alive, we went out of town to a small fair. They had all these really neat games and rides," Orihime said happily but didn't get so much as a glance from the shinigami. "I had wanted to ride the largest ride there, which was the only roller-coaster. Sora didn't like them but I managed to talk him into riding it with me. It was my first time on one and…"

"Does this story of yours have a point?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Of course, so, once we were strapped in the car started moving and we slowly started to make our way up to the top of the first peak. It wasn't until we were half way up the climb that I started to get scared," Orihime continued as Byakuya fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I clung to Sora's arm much like did yours as we reached the top of the peak. The car seemed hover at the peak for a moment or two until... WAAAH!"

Orihime was quickly pulled over to the side of the road by Byakuya. What was that for she wondered, until she saw a large troop of samurai on horseback coming towards them. They looked like they had just finished a rather large battle and they obviously lost from the look on their faces and the condition they were in. Byakuya ushered Orihime the rest of way off the road as leader of the troop started to reach them. Byakuya kept his hand on his zanpakuto. There was no telling what kind of troop this was; if they would attack them or continue on their way. It was best the let them pass with no fuss.

"Stay quiet," Byakuya ordered and Orihime nodded.

The samurai seemed to pay little attention to them as they passed by, which for Byakuya was just fine. They kept to the side of the road as they continued south letting the samurai have the bulk of the road heading north. It was a clear loss. Most of the troop was injured and some seemed to be barely cling to life. The troop started the thin out a bit as they reached end. Orihime kept behind Byakuya as the last of the samurai started to pass by.

"Hey, you two there. Hold up," one of the last samurai said as a couple other men guided some unmanned horses.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked, looking at the man.

"Doing a lot of traveling?" the man spoke again, looking at the large packs strapped to Byakuya's and Orihime's backs.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," Byakuya stated, starting to move on.

"If you got a little gold on ya I'll let ya have a couple of these horses," the man replied before Byakuya got away. "They not too good in battle any more but they can pass for good packhorses or riding horses. You wouldn't want your girl over there to get too tired."

Byakuya's right eye started to twitch as he looked at the man. His girl? Orihime? Not by a fucking long shot. Orihime seemed to be in a state of mild shock and her face was a bright pink. As much as he would like to punch the living hell out of the man he got his temper back down to a manageable level.

"She is not my girl," Byakuya stated bluntly.

"Mashiro, hurry up, the troop will leave us if we linger here much longer," another solider said, looking at up the road.

"Fine, fine! You want the horses or not? Honest they're cheap," Mashiro said, looking at a few of the horses behind. "They've got some wear and tear on them of course. You can have your pick of the lot assuming you can match the price I'm asking. Well, what do ya say?"

They would be able to cover more ground quicker on a horse than by foot. Byakuya was no stranger to horses but he wondered about Inoue. Oh, well, she'll get used to them one way or another. He let out a sigh before turning to look at the horses. They really weren't the best thing he had seen but they were retired war horses. One can't be too choosy with them.

"What's your price for two of them?" Byakuya asked, turning to look back at the man.

* * *

Orihime looked at the scarred ginger colored stallion that stood before her. She really didn't know the first thing about horses. She also had a feeling Byakuya was going to give her a crash course on the subject. The samurai were nice enough to give the saddles and reins along with the horses. She wasn't too sure about the horse.

"If you act nervous around it, it will do the same to you," Byakuya said bluntly, checking out his own dappled grey horse to make sure his pack as secure. "You'll get use to him soon enough. These two were the best they had."

"That's great and all, but I don't think I can do this," Orihime said as the horse nudged her hard in the face. "OW! I mean I wanted a pony when I was little but I've never really been around them before so… Horses are little bigger than I thought."

"You can always continue on foot and sell your horse," Byakuya answered. "But you're not going to like keeping up with a horse if you do."

In other words she needed to learn the ride a horse. How was she going to do this in a kimono? Byakuya walked over to her and her horse. He gave it the once over before pulling Orihime over to the left side of the horse.

"You mount and dismount on the left only," He stated looking at her. "A lot of horses don't like being mounted on the right."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"That's because they are use to it being mounted on the left. It's easier for a warrior to mount the horse on the left due to our swords being on our left hip," Byakuya answered. "If you mounted to the right you could startle the horse because he's not use to it. Clear enough for you?"

"Sure thing. But how do I rid him in my kimono?" she asked again.

"You'll be riding sidesaddle," he said as she looked even more confused.

"How do I do that?" she asked as she was suddenly picked off her feet and haphazardly set down the horse's back. "OUCH! Oi, that hurt!"

"The saddle really isn't built for it but it will have to do," Byakuya said, adjusting Orihime's legs on the saddle.

"Can't I just ride it like you would?" she asked, not liking the position she maneuvered into. "I feel like I'm going to fall off."

"Sure if you feel like showing off the majority of your legs and then some. You're in a kimono, Inoue-san," Byakuya said, taking the reins and pulled her horse over to his. "I'll guide your horse for now until you get use to riding."

Byakuya mounted his horse and adjusted himself. It had been a while since he had been on one. He was not looking forward the saddle sore. He took both his reins and the Orihime's. He gave the horse a stern kick to the side and off they went down the road. This would make things somewhat easier for now. How long they would actually be able to keep their horses was another story.

"Um, Ku—I mean, Akiyama-sama?" Orihime said, biting her lip.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I have to pee…" she said awkwardly as his eye twitched again. "Gomennasai!"

* * *

Another day had come to a close and yet Ichigo was still no closer to finding a village. He never really could get the hang of the traps Kuro-san showed him and he only managed to catch one fish and it was barely an appetizer. At least the rivers had cleared up enough to find drinking water.

He made a small camp by the small brook he got the small fish out of. At least it was something on his stomach. This really was the pits. There was no one to talk to, no food, no money, no nothing. He was lucky that Renji showed him how to make a fire without the use of a match or lighter.

He had been moving all day and this was the first time he really had a chance to sit down and get off his feet. He could feel blisters under his tabi socks. He decided to soak his feet in the cool water of the brook. He would have preferred a hot salt water soak but at this point he had no other choice. There was a pretty good clearing in the tree canopy. He looked up at stars and wondered if Renji had made it back and if he was okay. If he wasn't Ichigo feared he may very well be stuck in the past as well. Toshiro might be fine with it but not him. Ichigo had his memories and he had a family over 500 years in the future that he needed to get back too.

He closed his chocolate brown eyes and let a out a sigh, feeling the night wind brush his slightly sunburned face. The waxing moon had risen up pretty high by now. After a while Ichigo pulled his feet out of the water and prepared to sleep for the night. The fire had died down a good bit. He didn't bother to add a little extra wood the dying flame. He hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours the dark might do him some good.

A couple hours passed when Ichigo was awakened by a flash of light. He sat up expecting to see a cloudy sky but the sky was still clear. Maybe the storm was farther off than he thought but just before he closed his eyes again he saw something bright whiz off to his right. He sat up and looked around noticing that the flashing wasn't caused by a storm but by what look unformed souls being carried off by strange creatures that looked a little bit like eels flying through the air.

Ichigo didn't like the look of them and where were they going in such large numbers? Ichigo got to his feet and quickly followed after the strange creatures to see where they led. It was a good couple of miles before he saw where they were going. It was a small cave covered in weeds and vines. Ichigo crept closer to the cave mouth and looked inside. He could see a dim fire light on the cave walls. He put a hand on Zangetsu as the last of the eel like creatures drifted in and headed towards the back of the cave. This couldn't be good if souls were being harvested.

Ichigo continued as quietly as possible to see who or what was back there. He rounded the corner and hung close to the wall and cave floor. He saw a woman dressed as shrine maiden. He couldn't see her face but she was taking the souls and absorbing them into her body. What was she? He didn't like it. Clearly she couldn't be human. He tried to move a little bit close to get a better look but he kicked loose a small pile of rocks. They were loud enough to get her attention. She quickly turned around to see who was hiding out in her cave.

Ichigo ducked behind the wall just in time to avoid being seen but he did manage to catch her face. She looked identical to Kagome but paler and slightly older. His heart was in his throat when he heard her get to her feet. Damn this wasn't good. He would have to confront her about the soul thievery anyway. There really was no point in hiding with that bit of logic.

"Who's there?" she said, grabbing her bow and drew the string taunt with an arrow. "Show yourself!"

Ichigo swallowed the knot his throat and took in a deep breath. He slowly stepped out from behind the cave wall, his hand still on Zangetsu. Damn the woman looked a lot like Kagome. He didn't like it but he stood his ground. Whoever this woman was she wasn't Kagome so he really didn't need to feel bad about fighting her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice was cold and her arrow was aimed dead at him.

"Name's Ichigo. I couldn't help but notice your little procession of souls," He stated bluntly. "That's a big no-no where I'm from, lady."

"You don't say?" she bit out as her bowstring was pulled tighter. "However, I don't expect you to understand why I need them."

"If you're consuming them like a hollow I can't let you continue," Ichigo said, walking into more light.

Now that he was in a brighter light she got a better look at him. An odd man indeed. He looked like had been dressed like an up-class person but his clothes were tattered and stained. His hair was a bright orange like her camp fire but his oddest feature was that his aura read death. But the body he was resting was a perfect match for him. He was in a fit healthy body but she could tell it was a sham. She should know. She too had a fake body.

"That body of yours it's a fake," she stated harshly as he looked taken a back.

"What if it is? At least I don't have use helpless souls to keep my body moving," he stated, drawing his sword. "What you're doing is illegal."

"Are you going to kill me then?" she snapped. "I'm not quite finished in this world to just yet to go back to that world. I suggested you just walk away."

"Can't. If I act quickly enough those souls you took into your body I might be able to set free and get them to where they should be," Ichigo said, not even flinching at the arrow aimed at him.

"You're a shinigami, aren't you?" she asked bitterly.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo smirked.

"Your ilk have become quite a bother to me," she bit out. "But I didn't know you could take on a physical form."

"I'm unique," Ichigo stated, getting a little closer. "I always have been."

"This is my last warning I will kill you," she said with venom. "Just walk away, Shinigami."

"I have to ask you something though," Ichigo said, keeping an eye on her fingers that held the taunt string. "You… You look like an acquaintance of mine."

"You mean Higurashi Kagome?" she answered bitterly.

"Ah, you two have met," Ichigo snorted.

"You might say we've done a little more than that," she said her voice still just a bitter. "My name is Kikyou."

"Kikyou? Kikyou? I know that name from somewhere," he muttered trying to place the name. "Oh, yeah, that's the same name as the miko that had ownership of the… Ohhh…."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he made a surprised face. He didn't know who she was right off the bat? Shinigami were looking for her everywhere. Why didn't this one know who she was?

"You look damn good for a cremated corpse," He said, looking her over.

"You're an idiot," she replied with a drawl.

"That's not the worst thing I've been called," he shrugged. "But you're still taking souls and I'm stopping you here. Nothing personal."

Despite his civil manners she knew the orange haired shinigami meant serious harm to her. To make matters worse he knew Kagome, which meant he had a run in with Inuyasha as well. He would be more inclined to take their side if she wanted to explain things. Just her luck.

Ichigo advanced on her quickly enough his sword ready to strike. He wasn't too sure how Kagome was connected but Kikyou, but according to Kuro-san, she was supposed to have died decades ago. He could also see some jewel shards on the woman just under her haori. He wasn't going to mention them. He didn't need more trouble.

Before Ichigo got in striking distance Kikyou released her arrow. Ichigo barely had time to dodge the exploding projectile. Kagome could do the same thing with her arrows. He knew he had to be really careful now. That was an energy blast he knew he didn't want to mess around with. He had seen what it could do to that stone demon. Kikyou's arrows seemed to have a bit more bite and the aiming was a good bit more on the mark. Not something that a tired, wounded Ichigo needed to deal with.

"Slice the sky, Zangetsu," Ichigo called out as the thin katana morphed into a large cleaver like blade. _I can't use Getsuga Tensho in here. I could bring the whole cave down. I think this Kikyou knows it as well and she's using those arrows of hers sparingly._

_I've got to get out of here before the cave comes down or before he sends me on back to the next life,_ She thought just missing getting hit by Ichigo's massive blade. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with you! I'm in a bit of a hurry and I don't need you to get in my way!"

"Really? What's rush?" Ichigo asked, finding a arrow pointed at his face.

"Whether you believe me or not I have a lot of unfinished business to take care before I can go back," she said, looking Ichigo in the eyes. "I can not rest until I've sought out my vengeance."

"I'm supposed to care? You can't even maintain that body you have and you're stealing souls just keep yourself alive," Ichigo stated back. "Give me a good reason why I should let you go. Like why are you seeking vengeance to begin with?"

"It's complicated," she bit out. "I'm after the one that killed me and destroy him. Is that a good enough reason for you? He's collecting the jewel shards and he plans on restoring the jewels for his own evil needs."

"I'm trying to stay out of that mess," Ichigo said with a long sigh. "I have no interest in the shards.

"Then stay out of my business. I'm fully involved with them," she replied in a sharp tone. "It's that simple. You may also want to get your wounds looked at. You're bleeding a good bit."

She slowly back away from Ichigo and used her soul collectors as a barrier between him and her. She doubted the shinigami would attack her from behind but she wasn't going to take that chance. She quickly exited the small opening in the hillside. Ichigo was practically on her heels the whole way out.

"How well do you know Kagome and Inuyasha?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Not too well. We fought together once but that was about it," Ichigo answered in a dull tone. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know," she said, turning back around to leave with her soul collectors. "I would be careful around them though."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo questioned raising an eyebrow.

So he really didn't know much about what was going on. That was good. She might be able to sow some seeds of doubt in the shinigami. The shinigami seemed a little naïve and a little too kind. She could use him in the future should they meet again.

Kikyou said nothing as her soul collectors took off into the air with her. Ichigo was left on the ground wondering what she meant by that. Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others didn't seem like bad people. Even if their first encounter ended in a lot of pain and mistakes. There was a big gap he was missing. He knew he shouldn't get involved with them. That was a big no-no. Kurotsuchi made that quite clear but with every little tease of information the more curious Ichigo was getting. If he should run into Kagome and the others again maybe he should ask them.

"Stupid you're not to mess with it," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "I need to drop it. I don't need to be altering history by getting involved with the shards."

He let out sigh and let Zangetsu revert back to the plain katana. He finally had a look at his body. He was bleeding through a good bit. The bandages were in dire need of replacement. He needed to find a village to help take care of his wounds but right now what he needed most was sleep. He really didn't have the energy to begin with to even fight Kikyou. He let out a yawn and looked back at the cave. At least this time he had some shelter.

He walked back inside and lied back down. It was cooler in the cave anyway. The cool damp earth felt good on his sun burnt skin, bruises, and cuts. At least he could possibly get some more sleep before carrying on. He let out a yawn before closing his tired eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Toshiro looked up at setting moon. It was getting rather late. The sun would be up in a couple hours time. He would sleep for a little while and wake back up. He had been doing it all night long. Rin and Jaken were out cold along with Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. There was no telling where the demon lord had gone. He left just before sundown and he hadn't been back since.

Toshiro sat up and looked around the dark woods. He was glad to be back with Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and Jaken but there was a void between them now. He didn't know if he could get rid of that gap or not. He was glad that Sesshoumaru still wanted him around even after he ran away. Thankfully the demon lord also accepting of the fact that Toshiro was some sort of other worldly being. Rin still didn't know. Jaken was told, however. That made an even bigger void between him and the imp.

While Sesshoumaru was away and the others were sleeping he decided this would be a good time to talk to Hyorinmaru. He had a feeling he was going to get a slight scolding from the ice dragon after what he did to Ichigo and Renji. He picked up the long blade and set it in his lap. He now needed to mediate. He calmed himself little by little with each breath. Soon enough he found himself meeting Hyorinmaru. Lightning flashed above his head and a low lying mist covered the unseen ground.

"You are a fool, master," Hyorinmaru bit out a with growl. "We were so close to going back home! We have lingered here for far too long."

"I know I made a mistake," Toshiro confessed. "I just didn't… I feel like there was something I was forgetting. Like there was something I had to do but I don't know what and you don't seem to keen to help me recover my memories so…"

"That still is no excuse for you attacking your allies like that," Hyorinmaru roared out. "Kurosaki and Abarai were sent here obviously to find you and take you back home! Instead you turned around and attacked Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry, okay? I just panicked," Toshiro bit back. "Maybe if you had stopped playing these mind game and told me something about myself I would have gone with them. While on that subject… What am I? I'm dead and I'm in a false body that much I do know but what am I really?"

Hyorinmaru looked at the boy before him. He wondered if Toshiro really needed to know everything at this point in time. He was still coming to grips with being dead and how would he take to being a Shinigami? Not to mention being the captain to a whole military division? He really didn't like hiding things from his master, he really didn't, but it was for his own safety. But it might actually work out best for the boy if he was told some thing. That way he might be less reckless in his actions.

"Promise me you will never tell any one not even Sesshoumaru," Hyorinmaru said, bring his large icy snout close to Toshiro's face. "Not a single soul must know."

"Yes, of course," Toshiro nodded, looking into Hyorinmaru's red eyes.

"You are a shinigami," Hyorinmaru stated bluntly as Toshiro's eyes widened. "With that comes a lot of responsibility. You must never show your powers unless absolutely necessary for your own survival or to protect those close to you. It is not safe for you to display your powers openly. Other shinigami will come after you and they could hurt you. Only those that know your name or the ones that I tell you are safe do you communicate with."

"But I don't understand if I'm a Shinigami why would other Shinigami want to hurt me?" Toshiro asked with a worried look.

"You're really not supposed to be here and if you're caught things could turn out for the worst," Hyorinmaru said getting closer to Toshiro. "Those like Kurosaki and Abarai are good. They were sent to protect you and bring you back where you should be. If they or others like them come for you, go with them. They will take you back home."

"What does a shinigami do?" Toshiro asked.

"They do many things but the main purpose of a Shinigami is to make sure spirits enter Soul Society safely. You are also trained to fight," the dragon answered. "You are taught to dispatch any negative souls known as hollows or empty ones. They eat the good souls or plus souls you are trying to send to Soul Society. I would recommend avoiding them right now or helping a plus soul to crossover. Right now all you need to do is lay low and hope that Kurosaki and Abarai are alive and they find you or that some of your other allies do."

He was a Shinigami? A Death God? This was… Unreal. He couldn't believe it. But he still didn't understand why he was in hiding. He figured that Hyorinmaru didn't want to over load him but why he was he still withholding so much information? He might be protecting him. At least he was a bit more at ease about what he was. He now had an answer to that question.

"By the way, Hyorinmaru… Just how did I get into this mess?" Toshiro asked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about for right now," the large dragon said, turning away from his master. "Just stay low and don't use your powers except for extreme emergencies."

"Hold on a minute! I'm asking you how I go that bump on my head a while ago," Toshiro said in a stern voice. "I know that the who or whatever hit me caused me to black out and caused me to forget everything! You can't keep hiding everything from me!"

"You're not ready for me to tell you everything," Hyorinmaru replied back sharply. "You wouldn't believe half of it anyway!"

"So you're not going to tell me anymore?" Toshiro snapped.

"You're not ready! I want a little bit more of your memories to return first," Hyorinmaru bit back getting in Toshiro's face again. "It's been a while since you've had an episode of broken memories. Until you have another I can't clear anything else up. It could cause more problems for you and confuse you even more. You became terrorized of yourself when you discovered you were a spirit inhabiting a false body. Now imagine how you would feel if I told you some other outlandish things that you couldn't comprehend in your current state."

Toshiro bit his lip. He knew the ice dragon was right but he just wanted some more information. Why couldn't he even know about the wound that caused him to forget every? He just wanted to know who or what hit him. He didn't like this. He wanted to know everything and he wanted his memories back.

"I'm sorry but that's final for right now," Hyorinmaru said, turning his face from his master again and backed off. "The sun is up you should go back before Rin and Jaken awakes."

Toshiro let out a sigh he could feel the rise in temperature on his physical body. It was indeed dawn. He looked at Hyorinmaru one last time before closing his teal eyes and reopening to see the woods and the cold fire pit. The sky was still a medley of morning colors. He looked around a bit to still see Rin and Jaken fast asleep. Sesshoumaru was still nowhere in sight.

"I didn't get much sleep," Toshiro whispered to himself as he got to his feet and stretched.

He put Hyorinmaru back his sheath. While Rin and Jaken were asleep Toshiro decided this would be a good time wash himself up a bit. A brook wasn't too far away from their camp. It only took about 4 minutes to arrive at the brook. The water was cool and it felt good on his hands.

He took off his haori and started to splash water onto his face, arms and torso. He hadn't realized how much filth had been caked onto him and until it started to come off. He would have preferred a real bath but this would do. The water felt good on him. He finally submerged his head in the brook to wash out his white hair. He scrubbed a little bit feeling the dirt loosen under his nails. What a mess.

He sat up with a gasp pushing the wet locks out of his head. He shook his head for a couple seconds before squeezing the extra water out of his hair. He felt a little better now. He grabbed his tattered haori before soaking that in the water to wash it out. He could do with some new clothes period. Right now Rin's kimono was in better condition than his own clothes. His clothes were riddled this holes, tears, and bloodstains. If nothing else he could get out the dirt and sweat.

Once he finished washing his haori he wrung it out real good before slipping it back on. He debated if he should do the same for his bottoms but he didn't want to risk Rin coming down to the brook and see him without his hakama on. He just turned on his heel and started back to camp.

When he returned to camp Sesshoumaru was just arriving as well. There was a large bundle under the demon lord's arm. Where had Sesshoumaru-sama been and what was in the bundle?

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama," Toshiro bowed slightly as the demon lord set the bundle down.

"Morning," Sesshoumaru replied dully as he turned to Rin and Jaken. "Wake up you two. Get up."

Rin and Jaken stirred for a moment or two before finally opening their eyes and sat up. Was it morning already? Jaken moaned as he got to his feet and dusted off the back of his clothes. Rin was still too groggy to stand. She let out a yawn and rubbed her half opened eyes.

"Welcome back, milord," Jaken bowed to the dog demon.

"Good morning," Rin said, looking up at the demon lord with a weak smile. "When did you get back?"

"A few moments ago," Sesshoumaru answered as he knelt down and started to undue the binds around the bundle.

"Ah, you brought something back," Rin said, crawling over to see what was in the bundle.

Toshiro walked up a moment later and knelt down beside Rin. This was odd. He'd never really seen the dog demon to return with items of this size before. He was curious to see what was inside the fabric. Once the binds were untied he unfolded the fabric only to show smaller bundles within. Sesshoumaru started sorting them out. He handed a couple smaller ones off to Jaken first. The imp looked at them for moment before going off to sit by Ah-Un and thanked his master.

Rin was handed off one large bundle and one small bundle. She too thanked Sesshoumaru before working on the knots tying her bundles shut. Sesshoumaru handed the last two bundles off to Toshiro. One of them was quite thick and the other was the same size of small package that Rin had received.

"Domo arigato," Toshiro bowed, looking at his packages.

He turned to see that Jaken had gotten his open and that they were some sort of foodstuff. What the imp was eating the shinigami didn't know, but Jaken seemed quite elated with his packages. Rin too had gotten some sort of foodstuff in her smaller package. It look like some sort of sweet treat. She was munching on that as she worked on her large bundle.

Toshiro finally got to work on his. Just like Rin's small package ,his small package also contained some sort of sweet treat. He wasn't one for sweets but he didn't want to be rude to Sesshoumaru so he nibbled on them a bit. A moment later Rin let out a small squeal. Toshiro quickly turned to see what Rin was so happy about.

She had pulled out a new kimono. It was a dark pink with white lotus blossoms. It was a bit longer than the one she was wearing. Rin was still a child and of course that meant she was still growing. She pulled the Kimono out of the rapping and noticed some small straw sandals as well. She was just beside herself.

After seeing what Rin had received Toshiro worked a little quicker on his largest package. He could only hope it was some new clothes as well. He was in dire need of them. When he finally undid the knot, he quickly unfolded the fabric, and found a new set of clothes. He pulled out a plain medium blue haori with dark blue hakama. There was also a new pair of straw sandals for him to wear.

"These are wonderful," Toshiro exclaimed, looking at the demon lord. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yes, thank you, thank you," Rin said, picking up her kimono and sandals as she rushed out of sight to change into her new clothes.

Toshiro took off in the other direction with his clothes in hand to do the same. Sesshoumaru waited while Jaken worked on getting his other package opened. He usually never brought back anything as large a clothes but he wasn't blind to what he wards needed. They were in need of the new clothes. Rin was out growing her kimono and Toshiro's clothes were just in pieces.

A moment later Rin walked out in her new kimono. She was smiling from ear to ear. She seemed to walk a bit awkward in her sandals but this was first time she had ever warn anything on her feet. A couple minutes later Toshiro walked out of the bushes he was hiding in also dressed in his new clothes. His old tattered ones were folded up into a tight ball, which he held in his hands.

"What do you want us to do with our old clothes?" Toshiro asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Burn them. It'll be less to carry around and less to worry about," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Toshiro. "You may dispose of them tonight. Right now we need to get moving."

"Yes, sir," Toshiro said as he wrapped his old clothes in the wrappings his new clothes came in.

Rin did the same with her kimono. Jaken finished up the last of what was in his small packages. He quickly took Ah-Un's reins and got the two-headed dragon to his feet. Rin climbed up on the dragon's back and waited for Toshiro to get on.

"You getting up here, Toshiro?" she asked, looking down at Toshiro.

"No, I think I'll walk for a while," Toshiro answered as Sesshoumaru started to lead the way.

"Well, okay," Rin shrugged, adjusting the new kimono. "It's so pretty. Oh, I love it!"

Toshiro looked up at her as they started back towards the main road. The dark rose pink did bring out her earthy brown eyes. He suddenly felt his checks grow slightly warm. He quickly turned his flushed face away and huffed a little bit. No, no, no! They were friends only! She was alive and he was dead! There didn't need to be something like that between them. Beside they were still little kids after all.

"Hey, you know what, Toshiro, your new clothes look good on you ," Rin beamed as Toshiro's face grew even more heated.

"Y-yours… Yours look… Good on you—too," Toshiro stammered out, keeping his face turned from her to hide his pink cheeks. _I don't need this! We're friends! Friends only!_

(A/N Yay I finished that chapter at last. Sorry I haven't been updating like I should. I've been working at a haunted house attraction this October. It's called the Original Hollywood Horror Show. It's located in Snow Camp, NC. I worked as I guide. I got to dress up as a nun and take people through the house. It's coming to a close Nov. 5th. So, I'll be updating a lot more now. The two brothers that run the place are award winning special effects makeup artists. One of the brothers Dean Jones has two Emmys under his name. It's been really fun. We even had Twilight star come this year as a guest. Michael Welch who plays Mike Newton in the films. I'm not a Twi-hard so I really had no reason to talk to the actor. He gave a hug to one of the other guides right in front of me (less than 3 feet). I swear if she was anymore elated she would have pissed herself. He was pleasant and down to earth thank goodness. I did feel sorry for him though if you want to know why just write to me and I'll tell you. I can tell you he was done dirty by someone there and she had no right to do what she did to Michael. On that note laterz!)

Millie M. Banshee


	20. From Time to Time

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 21

From Time to Time

(A/N I got a pretty poor turn out for my last chapter. I know much didn't happen. Sorry about that but lapses do happen. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Its going to center around Ichigo. I know you all love Toshiro, as do I, but I'm going to have a few chapter that center around one group instead off all them in one. It gives better insight to what each group is doing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/Disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Rin did the same with her kimono. Jaken finished up the last of what was in his small packages. He quickly took Ah-Un's reins and got the two-headed dragon to his feet. Rin climbed up on the dragon's back and waited for Toshiro to get on.

"You getting up here, Toshiro?" she asked, looking down at Toshiro.

"No, I think I'll walk for a while," Toshiro answered as Sesshoumaru started to lead the way.

"Well, okay," Rin shrugged, adjusting the new kimono. "It's so pretty. Oh, I love it!"

Toshiro looked up at her as they started back towards the main road. The dark rose pink did bring out her earthy brown eyes. He suddenly felt his checks grow slightly warm. He quickly turned his flushed face away and huffed a little bit. No, no, no! They were friends only! She was alive and he was dead! There didn't need to be something like that between them. Beside they were still little kids after all.

"Hey, you know what, Toshiro, your new clothes look good on you ," Rin beamed as Toshiro's face grew even more heated.

"Y-yours… Yours look… Good on you—too," Toshiro stammered out, keeping his face turned from her to hide his pink cheeks. _I don't need this! We're friends! Friends only!_

* * *

(Present Time)

Ichigo woke up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the dark cave he had slept in. It was still fairly cool in there despite it now being mid-day. Had he really been asleep that long? He didn't care he needed the sleep. He got back up to his sore feet and stretched a little bit. Everything hurt. His wounds had stopped bleeding but he knew if he did anymore strenuous exercise like he did last night they'd reopen again.

He didn't want to leave the cool shade of the cave but he had to keep moving. He stepped out and had a look around. Hopefully he could find the path he was on yesterday. He knew he had strayed from it quite a ways. He couldn't remember where he had entered this area from. He need to get a better perspective, which meant he had to get up high.

"This sucks," he muttered, looking to see what tree he could climb up the easiest and was tall enough to get over the other trees.

He found an old tree with low enough branches to get a good footing on. It wasn't the tallest tree but it was good for climbing and it did stretch over some of the other trees. With some luck it would show him where he was.

He started climbing up the tree slowly. His muscles were not at all happy with him. It took a while to get up high enough and to find a branch that could support his weight. It wasn't as good as a perspective as he would have liked but did help. He could faintly see what light smoke off in far distance. A village? A happy day.

Ichigo slowly started to climb back down. The village was towards the east. He just had to keep on in that direction. If he kept moving he would be there an hour or so after night fall. Not that he really wanted to walk that far but he needed the help and his lack of food was making him feel worse. If he ever got out of this place and back to his own time period he was going to look up how to survive out in the woods just incase this happened again.

He dismounted the tree and started heading east. About an hour later he hit a path heading roughly in the direction he wanted to go. With any luck the path would take him to the village. The humidity was bad that day and there wasn't a cloud to be had. The sun was barreling down on him hard and his already burnt skin was growing redder by the minute.

"Damn it," he grumbled, trying to stick to the shadier parts of the path.

By know even the weight of Zangetsu on his back and shoulder was starting to get to him. He quickly removed his Zanpakuto and slipped the blade onto his left hip. He wasn't use to keeping his Zanpakuto on his side but it was the only other place to put it other than carry the blade directly in his hands.

The day seemed longer than most and Ichigo was beginning to wonder if the path was even taking him to the village. He was still heading east but with his luck the path would go around the village instead. He just didn't have the energy to climb up another tree to look. He hadn't seen any bodies of water and he could really use some.

He would take a couple of breaks an hour. He knew that the breaks were slowing him down but with the heat and his lack of food and water it was the only way he could conserve his energy and strength. All he wanted was to get to that village.

Finally the heat of the day started to ebb away as the sun started to turn a tangerine hue and the shadows of the trees started elongate. The sun was setting and it couldn't set fast enough. In the distance thin strips of clouds started to dot the color changing sky. Ichigo prayed that the village wasn't too far away now. He couldn't do much more walking even with the dropping temperature. The humidity was still thick in the air, which never helped.

Night had finally fallen and a light wind had picked up. It will wasn't real cool out but the sun was no longer glaring down from up above. The moon had just started to rise and Ichigo's nerves were shot. He was getting angry now. He knew it was stupid but he felt like shit, he was in a great deal of pain, and his stomach was threatening to eat his back bone if he didn't get something in it soon.

Then out of the darkness of the woods a large opening could be seen at the end of the path and the smell of burning wood hung lightly in the air. It was the village. Ichigo couldn't be happier. He picked up his feet a little and made to the clearing in what seemed like record time. Sure enough he had made it to the village. He could see huge rice patties and just beyond them were the houses of the villagers and farmers.

"Hahaha! Finally! I can get off my feet for a while and get some food in my stomach," Ichigo exclaimed, moving at a faster pace than he had moved all day. "Now I just need to find someone to help me!"

He ran down the well beaten path through the rice fields. The waxing moon reflected off the patties making the area a little brighter to see by. He couldn't wait to get into the village. The village was getting closer with each step he took.

When Ichigo entered the village the atmosphere was pretty quiet but there were a few people still out in the streets. He just needed to find someone that could help him or get him to someone that could help. He managed to catch a young man only about a year or two older than he was.

"Excuse me," Ichigo called out to the man. "I don't mean to bother you but could you h—"

The man just turned around and walked away. Well that was rude but that human nature not to be bothered. He found a young woman this time. He went to talk to her and again got the same cold reaction. He opted to try again. He found another young man and got in his path to make a point.

"Listen I don't mean to bother you but could you help me?" Ichigo asked, staying in the man's path.

"You a foreigner?" the man asked, looking at Ichigo's hair. "You have an odd hair color."

"N-no," Ichigo replied quickly, rubbing his head. "I've just always had this color. Whatever. I'm seriously hurt and I haven't eaten in days. I need some help."

"I don't have anything for you," the man answered. "I would suggest you go to our village miko. She lives just under the shrine. She'll know what do with you."

The man pointed towards the shrine a little bit off in the distance. Really? More walking? But it wasn't that far what could a little more traveling hurt? Ichigo thanked the man and started towards the shrine. At least he got someone to actually say something to him. He did, however, notice as he made his way through the village that his "reputation" preceded him. Not that he had a reputation here but people were sneaking peaks at him as he moved up the street.

Apparently people were curious about him and news of him spread like wildfire. It was a little unnerving to be watched so closely like this. It was worst than school. Ichigo just clinched his teeth and continued towards the shrine. There was an evident limp to his step and he hurried down the path. He seriously needed to get off his feet and soon. Finally he made it to the shrine and sure enough there was a small hut at the bottom.

Ichigo turned his head around for a second to look back at the town to see a large group of people peaking around buildings and objects out in the street. Really? Was he this entertaining to watch? Ichigo let out a long sigh. At least they didn't attack him. Well not yet anyway. He turned back around headed towards the hut.

Ichigo stopped at the entrance and knocked on the side of the door. He heard someone get up and moved towards him. With any luck the miko wouldn't think we was a demon or something. He took a step back as a wrinkled old hand pushed the straw curtain from the door.

It was an elderly lady with a slightly hunched back and an eye patch covering her right eye. Ichigo smiled weakly at the old woman as she looked back at him dully. Ichigo took in a breath and let it back out. He might as well speak to the woman that's why he made the trip.

"I need some h—" Ichigo began but was quickly cut off by a pair of the gold eyes slightly covered with shaggy silver hair. "Oh, no…"

"What are you doing here, Kurosaki?" Inuyasha growled out pushing around the old woman. "I though you said you were going home?"

"Inuyasha, what are ye doing?" Kaede snapped at the half demon.

"What's going on, Kaede-sama?" Sango said, walking to the doorway. "Kurosaki-san, what are doing here? What happened to you?"

"If Inuyasha would back out of my face I would gladly tell you, Sango-san," Ichigo said, pushing Inuyasha back. "Back off dog-shit-for-brains!"

"Why you," Inuyasha growled. "You're going to get it, carrot top!"

"INUYASHA! I'M WARNING YOU!" Kagome yelled from behind Sango. "I'll say it! Now back off!"

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha grumbled, stepping back from Ichigo. "Where's Abarai and Hitsugaya anyway?"

"Your brother is the main reason why I'm here and they're not," Ichigo bit back.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha blinked, looking a little surprised.

"Kurosaki-san, please come inside," Kagome said, backing up along with Sango and Kaede.

"What's Kurosaki doing here?" Shippou asked in surprise, getting to his little paws as Ichigo walked inside. "Oh, wow, you look awful."

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo said, slowly moving to sit by the fire pit.

"Tell us what happened," Miroku said, watching Ichigo sit down beside him.

"I think, however, the first thing we should do is address his wounds," Kaede said, looking at the teen's blooded clothes and soiled bandages.

"You said Sesshoumaru did this to you?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome helped get Ichigo's haori off. "Let me guess. He wanted Hitsugaya back."

"You hit the hammer on the nail," Ichigo said, finally getting out of his ratty haori. "Owww…"

"You really took a beating," Shippou said, examining Ichigo's torn body.

"You were also lucky enough to have survived," Inuyasha added, giving Ichigo a sideways glance. "What happened to Abarai?"

"I don't know… I was barely conscious when Sesshoumaru tossed me into a swollen river," Ichigo grumbled as Kaede and Kagome started to unwrap the old bandages. "All I know was that Renji had a bad gut wound. He was bleeding out badly and I don't know anything beyond that."

"You've got a bad infection," Kagome said, throwing out the old bandages. "I wasn't sure if you were hot from that sunburn or if you had a fever. I think it's a combination of both. Who did your bandaging?"

"Someone managed to pull me out of river and he patched me up. He didn't hang around long though," Ichigo said, feeling warm water run down his back. "AHH! That burns!"

"We have to clean it," Kaede said, lightly dabbing Ichigo's back with a soft rag. "The infection runs deep. Ye will take a long time to recover if we don't clean it well."

"I don't doubt that but it still hurts like hell," Ichigo whined, looking over his shoulder at Kaede and Kagome.

"We're trying to be gentle," Kagome replied, rinsing out her rag. "How long have you been traveling like this?"

"Let's see… About 3 or so days," Ichigo said as Kagome went to clean out the wounds on his front.

"Are you serious?" Kagome huffed out!

"What else am I going to do? Just sit on the side of a river bank with no money or food?" Ichigo retorted back.

"Good point," Kagome sighed. "Well, at least the wound from the arrow is closing up well."

Ichigo just grumbled something under his breath. Everything stung as they worked on cleaning his wounds. They had to changed the water several times and get a couple new rags as well. It took a little over an hour to get the wounds cleaned, covered in ointment, and finally bandaged again. During that time Ichigo told everyone what happened leading up to him being here at the village. That also include his run in with the dearly departed Kikyou.

That didn't settle well knowing that Kikyou was in the area. Inuyasha suddenly became really quiet as Kagome and Kaede started to tell the story of Kikyou and how she really died and how she came back. Ichigo nibbled on his bottom lip a little bit thinking about it. That cleared up a lot of things. He still didn't like the idea of getting involved with the Shikon no Tama. If what Kuro-san was true about that group of former shinigami than he couldn't even imagine what his hollow side would do with even one tiny sliver.

Inuyasha eventually got up and walked out of the hut. Kagome seemed to be ignoring him at that point. There was a thick tension in the air that Ichigo didn't like. He didn't want to say anything because it wasn't his place. A couple minutes after Inuyasha walked out Ichigo was handed his first bowl of food in days. He looked at the warm stew happily.

"Domo Arigato," Ichigo said, looking down at the bowl and picked his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Ichigo start eating relatively fast. He was just so hungry. Everyone just sort of looked at him shaking their heads. He certainly wasn't one to find food on his own. There were plenty of berries and other things like nuts, roots, and fungi he could have eaten but he didn't seem too familiar with what was edible and avoided them.

"Wow you devoured that in a heart beat," Miroku said, picking up the severing spoon and filled Ichigo's bowl again.

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo said with a sheepish grin. "I was rather hungry."

"You weren't really taught how to identify what's edible, were you?" Sango asked, looking at Ichigo start eating again.

"Nope. I know a few nuts and berries that I can eat but I just couldn't find them and I'm horrible at fishing," Ichigo confessed. "I guess I should learn incase something like this happens again."

"That might not be a half bad idea," Miroku stated with a nod.

"So are you still going after Hitsugaya?" Shippou asked, picking out favorite piece of food from his bowl.

"I have to," Ichigo sighed, finally slowing down his eating. "I also have to look for Renji if he's still…"

Ichigo voice drifted off a bit as he turned his eyes to the floor. It was very clear that Ichigo was worried for his friend. There was no telling what happened to him and where Abarai currently was.

"I'm sorry all this happened to you, Kurosaki-san," Kagome spoke up, pouring some tea into her cup. "I know you and Abarai-san were good friends and that you worked so hard to find Hitsugaya only to lose him again."

"Yeah," Ichigo grumbled, looking at his food.

"Hey, listen, I'm going to be gone for a few days when I come back I'll have something better to put on your wounds," Kagome stated looking at Ichigo. "So just stay here until you're well and we'll give you a hand in getting back Hitsugaya."

"You know Inuyasha isn't going to like that," Sango spoke up.

"You know I don't care," Kagome huffed out.

"I appreciate you wanting to help but… I'll just look for Hitsugaya on my own," Ichigo said, setting his empty bowl down. "I'd rather you didn't get involved with my problems."

"But if Sesshoumaru takes you on by surprise again," Kagome interjected.

"I've seen how he fights now," Ichigo said, turning to look at Kagome picking Zangetsu. "I won't let him get the better of me again. You've got to remember I'm not so helpless."

"Could have fooled me," Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Don't start, monk," Ichigo growled out. "I'm good at adapting. Next time I will get Toshiro back!"

"Let's hope so," Sango said, getting herself a second helping of stew.

"But until that time ye must rest and let me tend to thy wounds, Kurosaki-san," Kaede said, fixing a place for Ichigo to sleep. "Ye are in no condition to continue for a while with that fever. Ye will stay here until ye is well enough to travel once again."

"Arigato," Ichigo sighed, looking towards the door as Inuyasha finally decided to walk back in. "Welcome back…"

"Haha," Inuyasha drawled. "Just how long are you predicting on staying?"

"How am I suppose to know," Ichigo snorted, looking away from Inuyasha.

"Not for a while I'm afraid," Kaede answered. "I would estimate at least a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks!" Inuyasha and Ichigo gasped in unison.

"Aye, thy wounds are very deep and ye could easily get a second infection if not treated properly," Kaede added, looking at the two hot heads.

"Perfect," Inuyasha grumbled, sitting down between Sango and Shippou.

"You know I still don't know what I did to get under your skin so deeply," Ichigo said, glaring at Inuyasha. "We worked pretty well together back at that village but you still have this large chip on your shoulder when I comes to me."

"He does have a point," Kagome stated, glancing at Inuyasha.

"There is something about you I don't like if you must know," Inuyasha replied quickly, glaring harder at Ichigo. "Whatever that stone demon saw in you is also eating away at me. I don't know what it is but I can sense it in you too and I don't like it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment before he looked away from the hanyou. Just what he didn't need was for them to find out what he was. Kikyou figured it out but she was sort of pushing up daisies so it would make sense for her to know what he was. But as Ichigo thought about it was Inuyasha referring to him being a Shinigami or was it the hollow he sensed? He had used his mask twice since coming here and that may be contributing to that.

"Now that you mention it… That sword you wield is quite a formidable weapon," Sango said, looking at Zangetsu at Ichigo's side on the floor. "You, Abarai, and Hitsugaya all possess some really powerful blades. How did you come about them?"

"Yeah, how did you come about them?" Inuyasha chided, looking at Ichigo with his arms crossed.

"Our job," Ichigo snapped, turning away from them. "We're from a special order and we're not aloud to talk about it."

"And that's your cover story?" Inuyasha snorted in response.

"No, that's the truth! Now drop it or I'll be in big trouble if I say much more than that," Ichigo bit back. "In all honesty we shouldn't have done what we did back there at the village. If we had gotten caught by the right people we would have had a death sentence put on our heads. As it stands now I almost did get caught about two days ago."

"You're really serious about that, aren't you?" Miroku spoke up, looking wide eyed at Ichigo. "And where does Hitsugaya come in on all of this?"

"He was sent out for something and got lost. We, in turn, were sent to look for him and bring him home. We weren't expecting to find him with no memories or in the care of Sesshoumaru," Ichigo huffed out at them. "Now, if all of you don't mind, I'm tired of playing 20 questions. So just drop it."

Wow that really got his feathers ruffled. The group looked at each other in silence. A secret order? What kind of mess was Ichigo in? It was probably best they didn't get to involved with him. He did keep pushing them away and most likely for good reason. Ichigo seemed like a good person but whatever he was caught up in wasn't so good.

Inuyasha, however, didn't see Ichigo as such a good person. There was something just under Kurosaki's demeanor and skin that was bugging the hell out of him. It made his skin crawl to be so close to the boy. He hadn't really noticed it until the fight with the stone demon and it was Ichigo only. Abarai and Toshiro didn't have it… Whatever this thing was that Kurosaki has. More than likely that's what the demon sensed and went straight for Ichigo for that reason.

"We won't bring it up again," Kagome said, looking at the old wooden floor before looking back up. "It's getting pretty late and I have a few things to do before I head home tomorrow. I'm calling it a night."

"Understandable. it's been a while since we've actually got a nice place to sleep," Miroku yawned. "Let's say we tuck in for the night, right, Sango?"

A moment later Sango felt a hand slide down her rump. She jumped and whipped her hand around making contact with the monk's face. He fell over from the impact as she stepped over him in a huff and headed towards her own bedding. Miroku slowly sat up and rubbed his throbbing cheek. Everyone was looking him shaking there head.

"You totally deserved that," Ichigo said, slowing getting his feet.

"Yes, well…" Miroku half grinned, looking at Ichigo.

"He does it all the time," Sango bit out.

"My hand has a mind of it own," Miroku responded in protest. "I can't help it."

"Yeah, sure it does," Inuyasha snorted.

"Come over here, Kurosaki-san," Kaede said, pulling back the covers for Ichigo. "Ye will rest here for a few days. Ye don't need to running around and opening thy wounds again."

"Yeah, thanks, Kaede-san," Ichigo said, bowing slightly to the old priestess before getting into the makeshift bed. _What I wouldn't give for a real mattress right about now._

Everyone tucked in soon enough and the last of lamps were put out. The fire in the pit was already dieing and left alone. Inuyasha had gone to sleep on the roof. He didn't want to be in the same room as Kurosaki. He trusted Kurosaki not hurt anyone outright but that's as far as it went. On his first meeting with Kurosaki and Abarai he never sensed that presents. It wasn't until after that fight with the stone demon did he even notice it. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Ichigo looked around the dark hut in the dying firelight. He really didn't want to be here but he had no other choice. At least he wasn't around total strangers. He was having a hard time finding a position to rest in. Everything was sore and ached terribly. He really couldn't wait around for 2 weeks. One week was long enough. He felt like was imposing on them already and as far as Inuyasha was concerned he really was. It took a while but Ichigo found himself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Morning came and went. It was early afternoon before Ichigo finally woke up. The hut was empty save for Shippou and Kirara. The Shippou was holding up a long string and Kirara was batting at it and chasing along the ground. It was hard to think of that small cat turning to a monster the size of a horse. Ichigo watched them for a while in silence. He could tell it was another hot muggy day outside.

"Good morning, Shippou-chan," Ichigo yawned, slowing sitting up.

"It's more like good afternoon," Shippou replied getting up and walked over to Ichigo with Kirara right behind him. "How are you feeling? You've been out for a while."

"I feel like I got trampled by a horse," Ichigo groaned, rubbing a sore arm. "Can I have some water?"

"Yeah, sure," Shippou said, moving toward the other side of the hut.

While Shippou got Ichigo some water he noticed Kirara staring at him. Well it was a cat after whether it was demon or not. He put out hand to touch it but Kirara reared up and hissed. Ichigo quickly pulled his hand back not wanting to get scratched. Even the cat didn't like him. He let out a sigh as Shippou returned with a cup of water. It didn't take Ichigo long to finish the cup of water.

"I was left to watch how you are doing. Everyone else is out helping around the village," Shippou said, sitting down in front of Ichigo. "Kaede-sama would be here but a little boy is sick and she went to see what she could do."

"I see," Ichigo said, stretching out his legs. "Damn everything hurts."

"Do you need anything else?" Shippou asked, looking up Ichigo with large green eyes.

"Not at the moment," Ichigo grinned at the little kitsune. "But thank you."

"Hey, sure, no problem," Shippou said. "I'm going to be gone for a couple minutes. I just need to tell the others you're awake."

"That's fine," Ichigo nodded as Shippou dashed out the door.

_The man gives me the creeps_, Shippou thought, looking back at the hut before hurrying out into streets.

That left Ichigo alone with Kirara. The cat was still staring at him but he wasn't stupid enough to reach for the cat again. He wanted all of his fingers intact. He laid back down a looked up the ceiling. A few moments went by and Ichigo still found the demon cat staring at him.

"Nani? You keep doing that," Ichigo grumbled out and the cat kept staring. "Shoo. Go on. Stop staring at me."

He didn't want to piss off cat knowing what the cat could turn into. He just decided to roll over and ignore the yellow fuzz ball. A couple seconds later he felt something poking him the back of the head. He quickly rolled over to find Kirara with her paw in the air in mid-poke.

"I can't pet you but you can poke me?" Ichigo grumbled, glaring at the cat. "Weird ass cat."

He then got poked in the eye as a response. Ichigo quickly sat up and rubbed his eye. What the devil was with this cat? It was clear enough that Kirara had a good bit of intelligence to begin with but he might want to start considering that the cat had even more brains than he first gave her credit for. She knew an insult when she heard one.

"You're smarter than you look," Ichigo said, looking the cat up and down. "If that's the case what's your problem with me?"

The cat just stared at him again. Ichigo let out a long sigh and hung his head. That was a lost endeavor. He slowly looked at the cat again. He might as well get up and stretch his legs. He slowly got his sore feet and started towards the door only to have Kirara dart in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere I just want to look outside. I'll stay in the hut," Ichigo said, stepping over the cat and continued to the door.

Now that he could actually see the village it wasn't half bad looking. It was small like most villages but it looked like the people were fairly well off. Not great but not the poorest of the poor. The sun tingled on his burnt skin. He had no plans on going out anyway. He looked around for a bit before ducking back in the shade of the hut.

"See? I didn't go anywhere," Ichigo told the demon cat.

Ichigo went back over to bed and grabbed his cup. He was dehydrated and he needed more than a cup of water. He went back over to the barrel and put his cup in. The water was fairly cool and slid down his throat with ease. He heard the cat mew behind him.

"You want some too?" he asked, looking for a bowl or another cup. "Here's one."

He quickly pulled the empty bowl off the shelf and got Kirara a bowl of water and set it on the floor. Kirara looked at it for a moment before moving towards it. She slowly started to lap up the water still keep an eye on Ichigo. The cat was determined not to let him out of her sight. Come to the think of it. If he wanted to make the cat a little friendly towards him he might want to play with it. Shippou had left the string by his bed. It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

A few minutes later Kagome and Miroku returned with Shippou. They were surprised to see Kirara running around chasing after the long piece of string in Ichigo's hand. Shippou was sure Kirara wasn't too fond of Ichigo when he left. He didn't mention to Miroku or Kagome. More than likely Kirara got the same uneasy feeling he had about Ichigo so why the change?

"You seem to be feeling a little better, I see," Miroku said, walking over to Ichigo and Kirara.

"Somewhat. I was pretty much dead tired when I got here last night," Ichigo shrugged. "I thought that I had actually gone around the village I couldn't tell you how happy I was to find it."

"Kurosaki-san, you don't mind if I change your bandages, do you?" Kagome asked, going to a wooden cabinet and pulled the same ointment from last night and some clean wrappings. "I can see that you're bleeding through."

"Yeah, I don't mind," Ichigo said, looking down at his soiled bandages.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days. I got to go home and do some things before I can come back," Kagome said walking over as Ichigo took off his tattered haori. "So do me a favor and try not to upset Inuyasha."

"I'll behave if he will. That's all I'm saying," Ichigo said, while Kagome worked on undue the old wrappings.

"I mean it. I know you don't see eye to eye and Inuyasha is a little more willing to get physical," Kagome warned, flicking a bruise to make Ichigo jump. "I'll be leaving in just a few hours. Please, don't agitate him in your condition."

"Okay, fine," Ichigo grumbled, feeling Kagome wash off his back. "Ouch! That still burns like hell."

"It's going to for a while," Kagome stated, wring out the wash rag. "What a mess you've made of yourself."

"I've been worst but I was usually tented to right away but it wasn't in case this time," Ichigo replied, looking over his shoulder at him. "So I guess the really is the worst I've been."

"It's still a miracle you lived through that attack," Miroku spoke up. "Sesshoumaru isn't one to take petty on someone he considers an enemy."

"He must have thought he had killed me," Ichigo sighed as Kagome started to move around the front of him. "I mean was I beaten and then tossed into a raging river."

"True," Miroku shrugged.

"I'm almost done cleaning you up," Kagome said, wiping off the last few cuts and scraps.

"Arigato," Ichigo said, looking at Kagome.

"No problem I'm use to it," Kagome said with a smile. "You should see how Inuyasha looks after a bad fight."

"Yeah, but the only difference is he's fine in just a couple of days," Miroku chuckled a little. "We on the other hand don't really have that ability."

"It must be nice to heal like that," Ichigo moaned. _If Unohana or Hanataro were here I wouldn't be in quite this bad of a condition but I don't have the luxury of healing kido this time._

"Tell me about it. We're still laid out and he's up running around wanting to get moving again," Kagome groaned, applying the last the ointment and grabbed the fresh wrappings. "He just doesn't get it sometimes. That's why I want you to try and not make him mad!"

"Point taken, okay?" Ichigo replied as Kagome worked on bandaging him up again. "I won't guarantee it wont' happen but I'll give it a shot."

"Thanks for the effort," Kagome grumbled, slapping Ichigo curtly on the back. "Well, you're all done. Are you hungry? We still have a little stew left from last night."

"I am a little," Ichigo replied, watching Kagome stand up.

"I'll get you some," Kagome said, turning and went to get him some of the leftover stew.

"You don't have to do everything for me," Ichigo said, looking at Kagome. "I'm sore not incapacitated."

"I just want you off your feet just for a couple days to let those blisters have some time to heal up," Kagome stated, waving a wooden spoon at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"You sound like Yuzu," Ichigo said under his breath.

"I sound like who?" Kagome snapped.

"Yuzu my little sister," Ichigo snorted in response. "Yuzu tried to take over some after my mother died. She does most of the cooking and cleaning now. You sounded and acted just like her. She's 11 right now. She's such a worrywart sometimes."

"Well, with an older brother like you I'm not surprised," Kagome sighed, scooping out a little cold stew. "It's not the greatest now but it's better than nothing. Eat up what you can. It'll be tossed out later."

Ichigo went to open his mouth about it but remembered there was no such thing as refrigeration. Food didn't last nearly as long as it did back in his time. Depending on the food it only lasted a couple of days before it wasn't any good. Kagome handed him the bowl of stew and he looked at it. Most of the food that Renji and he had been traveling with were dried and cured foods. Stuff that would last a good while.

"Itadakimasu," Ichigo said, looking at the cold stew and slowly started eating.

"We've got to get back to what we were doing," Miroku said, turning to Kagome.

"Yeah, Inuyasha wouldn't like us to be gone for too long," Kagome said, nodding at Miroku before turning back to Ichigo. "Sorry, we can't stay but someone's house burnt down and we've got to help clean up the old timber."

"That's fine. Do what you got to do," Ichigo said between bites of food.

"Shippou, stay here with him," Miroku said as Shippou made a sour face.

"Fine," Shippou grumbled, giving Ichigo a sideways glance.

Kagome and Miroku then left the hut and headed back into town. Shippou turned back to Ichigo to still see him eating. He really didn't like being alone with Kurosaki he knew the man wouldn't hurt him but he just felt uncomfortable around him. The fox demon let out a long sigh went over to him talk to him. He didn't no what to talk about but it was better than doing nothing.

* * *

It was evening now. The sun was starting to lower and turn a faint orange. Kagome had stayed as long as she could but she really needed to get back. Kaede had turned a couple hours ago. Apparently the young boy in the village she was tending to was not dong well and she feared the boy wouldn't last the night. She returned to her hut to rest a bit before heading back down. Kagome was ready to leave. She grabbed her large yellow pack and adjusted it on her back.

"I'll be back in a week," Kagome said, looking at Kaede, Ichigo, and Shippou. "Has anyone seen Inuyasha?"

"Nay, Inuyasha hasn't been seen for much of the day," Kaede said, looking Kagome's face fall.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Kagome muttered. _He's probably been off looking for Kikyou._

"Have a safe trip," Shippou said with a grin.

"You're leaving by yourself?" Ichigo asked, looking a little lost.

"Yeah, but don't worry though," Kagome assured him. "I don't live that far away. I think that's everything. Sayonara!"

"See you when you get back, Kagome," Shippou said, waving at her as she walked out.

Ichigo settled down into his makeshift bed. Sango and Miroku were still helping out with hut that had burnt down. They had cleared the debris but they were also helping in getting the new lumber for the new hut. Inuyasha was off to who knows where. Kaede was trying to get a little rest still before he needed to get back to the little boy and his family. Shippou was back to playing with Kirara. It was pretty quiet for a while. Ichigo figured he might get a little sleep as well. He had just shut his eyes when he heard Shippou gasp.

"Oh, no, Kagome forgot this," Shippou said, running to a corner of the hut and pick a heavy cloth package. "She'll be wanting this later tonight. If Inuyasha ever gets back he can run it over to her place."

"I can do it if you tell me where she's headed," Ichigo said, sitting up.

"I don't think so," Shippou said with a sigh.

"Well, she hasn't been gone for long if ye hurry ye might be able to catch up to her," Kaede said, looking at Shippou.

"Honestly, I don't mind taking it to her," Ichigo said, looking at Kaede. "I want to be of some use if I'm going to be staying here."

"But ye are in no condition—"

"I'll be fine, Kaede-sama, Shippou-chan wouldn't be able to catch up with her fast enough," Ichigo stated, getting to his feet. "Just tell where she's headed."

* * *

Ichigo hurried towards the forest and sure enough he could see a well beaten path leading into the woods. He still hadn't caught to Kagome. They told him to stop when he got to the well and come back. Whatever that meant. He dashed into the woods looking for her. The sun was growing a deeper orange the shadows were growing longer and thicker.

He began to wonder just how long this path was. He had yet to see that well Kaede had mentioned. His feet were starting to protest against him again. In all honestly he didn't like being cooped up and he saw a chance to get out. Finally he started to make out clearing in the woods. Maybe she was still just ahead. He quickly entered the clearing to see the back of Kagome and she was standing on the lip of the well, looking in.

What the hell was she doing on that thing? The well looked like it could give at any moment. He quickly dashed towards her to pull her off that well's edge. Kagome jerked hearing something running towards she went to turn to see who it was. She was hoping it was Inuyasha. To her surprise it was Kurosaki Ichigo. She stumbled to see Ichigo and started to fall into well.

"Oh, no, Kagome-san," Ichigo said, grabbing her arm.

"Kurosaki, what you doing?" Kagome shouted as she and the weight of her pack pulled Ichigo down into the well.

There wasn't much time to think as the floor of the dry was fast approaching. Ichigo was expecting a heard impact but to his surprise he never met the ground. Instead what greeted them was black with streams of purple energy swirling around them. Ichigo was in a daze at what was going on. Soon enough however that handed gently on the well's bottom. Ichigo quick felt himself being shoved. He had landed on Kagome and she was struggling to get out from under him. He quickly rolled off and Kagome set up trying to catch her breath. She then gave Ichigo one hell of a glare.

"Are you crazy?" she snapped at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm crazy? You were the one standing on the side of that rickety old well," Ichigo bit back, point at here. "I didn't want you to fall in."

"Well, it's a little late for that and—" Kagome suddenly stopped dead.

They were in the well—together? That couldn't be right. Kagome quickly looked up just to make sure. Her heart jumped into her throat. There was the roof of the well house over her head. That meant that Kurosaki was…

"OH, NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed, looking at Ichigo.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo snapped at her before looking up. "Is that a roof?"

"You shouldn't be here! He need to climb up and jump back in," Kagome said, pointing at the rope ladder. "You really don't need to be here with me!"

"What going on?" Ichigo bit back.

"Just do what I say, please," she said, getting to her feet and pulled to his feet as well. "Just climb up!"

"Alright, fine," Ichigo said, climbing up with Kagome on his heels. "Just tell what's going—oh, boy…"

Ichigo reached the edge of the well a looked around the well house. This can't be right. He noticed the door was open and he could see the ground was paved and all the trees were cleared. He quickly climbed out and started towards the door.

"Wait, don't, Ichigo," Kagome called out to him as she threw her sack over the well. "Don't leave the well house!"

Ichigo dismounted the steps and dashed outside the old wooden structure. To his surprise he was standing on the property of a large shine. He caught the smell of a modern day city as well. The smell stung his nose from breathing in such fresh air for so long. Just above the small tree line he could make out the tops of skyscrapers and when he looked straight up he could see the exhaust of several jets in the setting sun.

_I'm back in the future? I don't understand? How did this happen?_ Ichigo thought, dropping to his knees.

"Kurosaki, please come back into the well house," Kagome said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "This is no place for you! I need to get you back where you belong!"

"Where am I?" Ichigo snapped, grabbing her hand and stood back up.

"You don't need to know that," Kagome said, only to have Ichigo grab her shoulders.

"Just tell me!" Ichigo shouted, looking her in the eyes.

"You're in a city called Tokyo. We're roughly 500 years in the future," Kagome stated as she felt Ichigo let go of her as he suddenly collapsed onto her.

(A/N) Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope it was worth it. I'm going to try to catch up with other characters next chapter. I'll see you later.)

Millie M. Banshee


	21. The Long Night

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 22

The Long Night

(A/N Okay moving on. This chapter will focus more around the other two groups. I'll get back to Ichigo at another time. I need to get back to everyone else. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

_I'm back in the future? I don't understand? How did this happen?_ Ichigo thought, dropping to his knees.

"Kurosaki, please come back into the well house," Kagome said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "This is no place for you! I need to get you back where you belong!"

"Where am I?" Ichigo snapped, grabbing her hand and stood back up.

"You don't need to know that," Kagome said, only to have Ichigo grab her shoulders.

"Just tell me!" Ichigo shouted, looking her in the eyes.

"You're in a city called Tokyo. We're roughly 500 years in the future," Kagome stated as she felt Ichigo let go of her and he suddenly collapsed onto her.

* * *

Night had fallen and the air was cooler and yet still just as muggy as it had been. Byakuya made sure the horses were tied to a sturdy to keep them from wonder off or getting spooked during the night. Orihime had manage to get a fire with little incident. This would technically be her first time camping. But she always imagined that she would have tent, sleeping bags, bug spray, and a whole bunch of other things. But they carried the bare minimum as that to traveling so long extra stuff would only weigh them down. Well, that's what Byakuya said anyway.

Orihime looked through her sack for what kind of foods they were carrying. A lot of dried and cured items. There wasn't a lot of fresh anything in there. She sighed. She wanted to eat a little better than this. She pulled out something that looked a little like jerky.

"Not much to eat," she grumbled.

"What did you expect?" Byakuya asked behind.

"Oh, Akiyama-sama, you startled me," she jumped, turning around to see him sit down by the fire.

"I'm the only other person here," Byakuya drawled as Orihime rubbed the back of her head.

"I was just lost in thought and I kinda forgot you were here," Orihime chuckled but Byakuya just shook his head and added a little more wood to the fire. "So, you want some, uh, jerky? At least I think this is jerky…"

"I'll eat when I'm ready. You also don't have to eat everything they put in the bags," Byakuya replied dully. "Those are rations more or less for when food scarce. It's summer time and there are plenty of other options out here."

"Oh, right," she grinned. "Other options. Oh, like berries! Let's see are these any good?"

She ran to a bush that had a few ripened berries on it. Byakuya looked at them real quick and shook his head.

"Those will make you sick," Byakuya stated.

"Okay," she looked around the dimly lit area again. "Berries? Other berries…"

"The bush behind me," he stated as she dashed behind him.

"You know if can get a few more things together I might actually be able to cook something," Orihime said, grabbing and couple good handfuls berries off the bush. "Of course I don't know what's edible."

In other words Byakuya was going to have to do some hunting. Just his luck. They crossed a brook not too far away and with the waxing moon it wouldn't be too hard to see in the shallows. He got back to his feet and grabbed Orihime.

"Wait, let set these down first," Orihime said, setting her fresh picked fruit on her bag. "Ah, don't leave me!"

Orihime quickly caught up with Byakuya as they tracked back through the woods. It didn't take long to come back up to the brook. She looked at it. Oh, yeah, fish. But what were they fishing with?

"You can either get in the water and catch them with your hands, or you can gig them," he said, grabbing a long sturdy stick and pulled out a small knife. "Your choice."

"Gigging is to do what?" she asked watching him work knife to cut the long stick into a point.

"You basically spear the fish," he said, handing the sharpened stick over to her. "Have fun with that."

She looked at the stick and then back at Byakuya. Okay she can either catch them with her hands or catch them with this quickly made gig. She would rather have a rod and reel. Wasn't he going to help? She just let out a sigh and went up to the small brook. She can do this. How hard could it be? She just had to be real still and not startle the fish.

_Huh, I'll be surprise if she catches one little minnow with that thing._ Byakuya mused, watching her slowly creep out into the shallow water.

A few minutes in and Orihime didn't make a single move. Byakuya was wondering if she could even see anything in the water. The moon wasn't quite full yet and they were under a good bit of canopy. She seemed really intent on catching something. She had determination, he gave her that. Suddenly her head snapped up and a smile slide across her face. Did she see a fish? This was going to be good.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier," she grinned as Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

What was she thinking of doing? He could clearly see the gears slowly turning her head as she came up some sort of plan. He didn't know her well but what he gathered from his traveling with her today it was something stupid. She smiled widely as she reached up to her hair clips. What was she planning? Byakuya quickly took a few steps back.

"Santen Kesshun!" she shouted as her triangular shield manifested in front of her.

A split second later to Byakuya's disbelief she quickly drove the shield through the water and pushed a small wall of water far over the bank. His feet got a little wet and wasn't too happy about that. But what was she thinking? Honestly! He was about to snap at her when he saw several fish flopping around helplessly on the ground. There were 10 of them and 6 of them were of enough size to eat. She had used her Santen Kesshun as a net to catch the fish.

"Haha, I wish I had thought of that earlier," she beamed, getting out of the water and tossed the fish that were too small back in the brook. "Hey, not bad, right? Yay, me! I caught some fi-i-ish! I caught some fi-i-ish! Hahaha!"

"You still need to keep a low profile, Inoue," Byakuya stated, grabbing a couple of the strained fish.

"Aw, come on. It worked, didn't it?" she huffed, looking at her traveling partner. "If I hadn't of thought of that we would have been out all night or eating that stuff that I think might be jerky."

"I seriously doubt we would have been out here all night," Byakuya grumbled, turning his back on her. "Collect the last of the fish and follow me."

"Oh, right," she quickly started to pick up the last of the fish. "No stay in my arms you stupid... Come here! Stop sliding around!"

"Orihime-san, grab them by the bottom lip and hold them that way," Byakuya said, holding up his fish in the same manner.

"You mean stick my fingers in their mouths?" She asked as Byakuya fought the urge to yell at her. "Won't they bite me?"

"They have no teeth in the front," he stated, slowly watching her stick her thumb in one of their mouths.

"I'm not going to like this," she grimaced through her clenched teeth reaching into the fish's mouth. "So gross! Please don't bite me Fish-san!"

Byakuya was half tempted to throw her back in the brook. It took her a couple of minutes to finally grab the fish. She was not at all happy to be holding them by the mouth. They finally started moving back to their camp.

"Doesn't this hurt them?" She asked and Byakuya's eye twitched.

"We're going to gut them and eat them," Byakuya almost snapped. "This is the least of their worries."

"I guess you're right," she grumbled, following behind the shinigami noble.

The rest of their trip was pretty uneventful and quiet. When they returned they were surprised to see their camp occupied and not by a good looking bunch. Byakuya quickly pulled Orihime back into the bushes.

"Keep your voice down," he whispered to her and she nodded.

"What are a group of shinigami doing at our camp?" She asked, looking at Byakuya. "Are we in trouble?"

"I don't know but we can't act like we see them or hear them," he told her flat out. "I mean that, Inoue-san. Remember to called me Akiyama Byakuya. I'm a noble in the shinigami realm and I don't need to raise suspicion with my family name. Understand? We don't need trouble so ignore them no matter what they do or say. Don't answer them and don't react to them."

"I totally understand," Orihime nodded, looking around Byakuya back at their occupied camp. "But that's going to be so very hard."

"Just do it," he ordered sternly, turning back towards the camp. "Don't react to them."

Orihime swallowed a knot in her throat as Byakuya walked into their camp first. Orihime couldn't look at them and heaven forbid she made eye contact with one. She was just as stiff as a board, trying not to look at them. Just how long were they planning on staying?

"Inoue, the fish," Byakuya said, pointing at the fish in her hands.

"Ah, oh, right! H-here are the fish," she grinned walking by one the shinigami to hand Byakuya the last of her catch. _Don't look at him! Don't look at him! I can do this!_

There were three of them in total. They weren't talking much as they watched Orihime and Byakuya. Byakuya set the fish down in a wooden bowl before he pulled out his knife again and proceeded to slice the still jumping fish open. Orihime looked like she wanted to puke watching Byakuya literally pulled the insides of the still living fish out. She wanted to say something but if they were going to eat them it would be really stupid. She just bit her tongue instead.

"Go look for some strong long sticks we can put the fish on over the fire," Byakuya ordered, glancing at Orihime briefly.

"She looks kinda cute but a bit of dunce though," one of the shinigami spoke, watching Orihime nod and walk off into the woods.

"I guess he likes them dumb or something," the second one spoke.

"Nah, I don't see those two as a couple. Hell, I barely see them as friends," the third one spoke.

"Hey, Boss, you think Isshin ever went back to Soul Society?" the second shinigami spoke again. "I was feeling his pressure off and on for a couple of days but I don't sense it anymore. What about you, Satoshi? You're pretty sensitive to spiritual pressures."

"I haven't felt him for a while either, Akito," Satoshi shrugged. "Maybe he did go back to Soul Society. That would be funny if he finally listened."

"Unfortunately I don't think he did go back," the boss snorted, crossing his arms. "He's either out of our range or got caught up in something he couldn't handle."

"I'm going with the second choice. That idiot always bit off more than he could chew," Akito snorted. "Not saying I wish that on any one."

"I'm actually inclined to agree with that," the boss sighed, watching Orihime come back with several long sturdy looking sticks. "Look she actually found her way back."

"Boss, that's a little mean," Satoshi said, turning to his group leader.

"You were one how first said she was a dunce," the Boss pointed out.

"H-here are the sticks. Are these any good, Akiyama-sama?" Orihime asked, trying to block out what the shinigami were saying.

"Those will do. Set them down and I'll sharpen them when I'm done," Byakuya said, looking at her nervous face. _Your too nervous, Inoue. Calm down._

Orihime didn't know what to do. She looked back at her sack to see that her berries were still there. Maybe if she occupied herself she would be able to block them out some. She walked over to her pack keeping her head down to not look at any of the unwanted company. She tasted one of the berries. They weren't really sweet. They had quite a bite to them. Maybe if she mashed them up she could use them as a sauce on her fish.

She picked the berries up and put them in her lap before she opened her pack and pulled out her own wooden bowl and small wooden cup. Placing the berries in the bowl she mashed the tart fruit to make them into a thin mush using the bottom of the cup.

"Man, I wouldn't mind some of that fish they're going to cook," Akito said, watch Byakuya finish cleaning the last fish and start to work on sharpening the sticks. "Especially the type of grilled fish my mother use to make."

"Would it kill you to stop talking about your mother's cooking?" Satoshi grumbled, listening to his growl. "You keep talking about it whenever we're low on rations."

"I can't help it," Akito whined shrugging his shoulders. "Whenever I'm hungry I think about her cooking."

"Will you two shut up?" the boss snapped. "Anyway whatever that weird pressure was earlier it was nothing like we've been hunting. I'm starting to think that the strong spiritual pressure we've been tracking is long gone. I mean we are a whole province up from there and we had been heading south until the river."

"Yeah, but there were 3 distinct pressures at that riverside and at that creepy village," Satoshi reminded them. "The last time we felt those three pressures together were at the riverside."

"Yeah, what a mess that was to look at. Blood was everywhere. There also a strong energy from a demon and I could have sworn there was a hollow there too," Akito said, thinking back on it Byakuya brought the over to the fire to cook them. "Or at least something akin to a hollow."

"I've sometimes wondered if that orange haired kid Isshin pulled out the river was caught up in that mess. I mean it was the same riverside that the fight took place at," the Boss said, noticing the girl suddenly freeze while she was mashing some more berries. "What's her problem all of a sudden?"

"Hey, wait, you don't think Isshin is going after them alone do you?" Satoshi interjected, looking at his group. "I mean that does sound like something he would do to better himself."

"Huh, that does sound just Kurosaki Isshin alright," the Boss snorted, setting his jaw. "I bet that's just what he's doing. I guess we're heading back into Musashi in the morning. If we find him I'll ring his scrawny little neck."

"If he's still around that is," Akito muttered, looking back at Orihime. "Hey, you know what? She's got a pretty good figure."

"You're just looking at her butt or what you can see of her butt through all those kimonos," Satoshi laughed. "If she'd just turn around she's got some nice tits as well."

"Hey, you two knock it off," the boss bit at them.

"What? We can't help it. We don't get to see too many women, with us hanging round the war parties all the time," Akito said, brushing off his superior. "It's nice to just sit around and take in the view."

"And what a view. Wouldn't mind seeing a little more, if you know what I mean?" Satoshi grinned, nudging his friend. "Especially in a hot spring."

"I said: knock it off," the boss snapped them. "Grant it I have my needs too but there is a time and a place for it."

"Aw, c'mon, you were one that started that panty raid a good while back," Satoshi pointed out as their leader turned slightly pink in the face. "And besides it's not like this filly can hear or see us anyway."

That's where Satoshi was dead wrong. Orihime could hear every word they made and if she didn't have her back to them she would be able to see their ever action as well. She didn't like this. She couldn't react or tell them off. That's what hurt her the most. She couldn't do anything about it and she didn't know if Byakuya would do something or not.

"Inoue, go back to the brook and refill our water containers. I meant to do it while we were there," Byakuya said suddenly making her jolt at his voice. "And there is no need to hurry. The fish will take a while to cook all the way through."

"Hai, Akiyama-sama," Orihime said, grabbing her container first and hurried over his pack to grab his. _Thank you for get me out of here, Kuchiki-taichou._

"Aw, man, that stiff just ruined everything," Akito pouted, giving Byakuya a dirty look and Inoue hurried along away from the camp. "Hey, she's got a nice step too. I don't think this stick in the mud knows what he's got."

"Alright so she's a looker with all her curves in the right places," the boss grumbled, scratching his head. "And now that she's left, can you shut up about her for a while?"

"You can be so fickle sometimes about things like this," Akito said with a grunt. "You'll do a panty raid but you won't…"

"I wasn't on duty back in Soul Society during that time. I'm on duty here. Right now! As are you two and that makes a difference," he answered in a cold tone. "Grant it there are no rules about what you two were doing but there is still a need for common decency whether she can hear us or not. I almost lost my position once because of men like you. I didn't watch my first troop closely enough. We got drunk one night…"

"HA! That's amazing since you can't hold your liquor and you won't let us carry any around," Satoshi snorted, rolling his eyes.

"And good reason. I had fallen asleep and the four men that were under me at the time, left, and went into a poor village. They did terrible things to some of the young women there," the boss said his face full of disgust. "An average human can't see us so imagine their horror of being attacked in such an obscene away and not being able to see who was doing it and unable to fight back. One poor girl was 10 years old. Do you understand me? Or do I need to spell it out for you both?"

Both Akito and Satoshi quickly shut up and looked between each other. They would never do something like that. They were just joking but their boss found no humor in that what so ever. There really was a time and a place for that. They slumped a little, getting a glare from their leader.

Byakuya was more than happy to hear the conversation drop dead like that. He was wondering if their troop leader would finally shut them up. He hated listening to that. If that was anyone on his squad he'd have their heads. It was eating at him not to do something. He was so use to having a commanding authority that it was hard not to act on it. But this wasn't his squad and even he wasn't around during this time frame. His grandfather was though. His grandfather would actually be in his prime.

But there was one good ray of light out of this. It seemed that maybe the substitute shinigami had indeed lived after all. If that was the case then Soi Fon was right to call him a cockroach. But there was a catch. He was only pulled from the river. They never said if was dead in the river or that he died on shore. Even with a lead like this, it was still iffy about Ichigo's condition. But they were indeed headed in the right direction. They needed to get to the Musashi province and Hitsugaya may very well still be there as well.

"When that young lady comes back I want you to apologize," the boss said sternly.

'But she can't—" Satoshi began.

"I don't care if she can hear you or not," the boss snapped at them.

"Yes, sir," both men said in unison.

_That should make her feel somewhat better,_ Byakuya thought, rotating the fish to cook evenly.

It was a couple more minutes before Orihime returned with two large bamboo containers full of water. She set each container back into each pack. She still didn't look well. The troop leader cleared his throat and glared at his men. They might as well get it over with.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Akito said, watching her stop dead as she walked to her companion.

"I'm sorry too. I was out of line," Satoshi said, finding the ground to be an interest study.

Byakuya turned to look at her as she stared at him. She quickly shifter her eyes a couple times towards the men on her left. Basically asking if he had something to do with this. Byakuya slowly and faintly shook his and looked at the troop leader for a brief second. Orihime gave a slight nod and smiled.

"So are the fish done yet?" She asked, walking the rest of the way towards Byakuya and their dinner.

"No," he replied.

"Well, I can wait a little longer," she grinned, turning to look at the fire.

* * *

There was still a couple hours left before daybreak. The moon sat low in the sky barely hovering on the western horizon. The air was still heavy and a faint fog hung low to the ground. The fire at the small camp had long since gone cold. The air was fairly quiet save for the crickets and the moans of a young boy tossing a bit in his sleep.

He was dreaming and the images that ran through his mind was like poorly put together montage. People and places he could ALMOST remember. Good things and bad things. He would see images of his 'grandmother' and the area that he used to live in with her. The strange looks that people gave him and the mean things they would say. Then he would see the woman 'Momo' setting beside him smiling as they ate water melon together.

Images like these would play over and over again. Then there was one final image it was enough to jar Toshiro out of his sleep and he sat up with start holding his right shoulder. Sweat poured off him as he took in heavy breaths. He looked down at his shoulder finding no blood or a deep wound. A man with earth brown hair and 'glasses' had sliced his right shoulder wide open. Right though the ice that had surrounded his body. He had remembered seeing a faint but large scar on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter, Toshiro?" a voice said off to his left.

"Bad dream," Toshiro said, turning to look at the owner of the voice.

Sesshoumaru sat several feet away leaning up against a tree. He had seen Toshiro struggling somewhat in his sleep. It was all just a bad dream? He doubted it. He could smell fear on the boy. Real fear. More than likely he had seen more of his memories and they weren't good. Since the boy obviously was a seasoned warrior before he was put in this sorry state Sesshoumaru figured that a good portion of the boy's life wasn't a pleasant one.

"A bad dream or a bad memory?" Sesshoumaru asked as Toshiro turned his head away from the demon lord. "What was it about?"

"A lot of things but like always it was just a jumbled mess," Toshiro said, bringing his knees to this chest. "That last image was… A man, I want to say he was a traitor… He sliced my shoulder wide open when I confronted him about seriously hurting a friend of mine among other things I don't remember. I do have a large scar on my shoulder in the exact spot he struck me in that memory."

So he was slowly getting more memories but they weren't enough to give him any true identity of himself. All the boy had fully acquired was his name, a mild knowledge of how to wield his zanpakuto, and that he was a warrior spirit inside a false physical body.

"There is something else," Toshiro said in a low voice.

"Like what?" Sesshoumaru said turning to look up the sky.

"I think this happened just before you found me but I can't be sure. It's a lot of broke images and words but I think I was trying to find someone. A woman," Toshiro said, slowly looking back at the demon lord. "It was either this woman's little sister or niece that wanted me to look for her. I'm not sure. I do have a picture of the woman in my head so I know I've met her before. All I remember was that she taken by force from her home by a group of men. I was asked the woman's younger relation to look for her. I think I was caught off guard that night when I had caught up to them. I was bludgeoned in the head and my supplies taken from me. But I managed to somehow keep Hyorinmaru safe. I believe that is one of many things that have been tearing at the back of my mind."

Sesshoumaru mulled over what the boy had just said. So he had been looking for someone and there were several more things he was supposed to have been doing. He knew the boy may want to continue that quest to try and understand his past more. However, Sesshoumaru really had no interest in finding the woman. Stuff like this happened every day not only that but the woman may already be dead. It had already been over a month almost two now since Toshiro had come into his care. The chances of the woman being alive were very slim. Too slim for Sesshoumaru to even consider it.

"I'm not expecting you to let me look for the woman or for you to really help me," Toshiro said, taking in a long breath. "All I ask is that if I do catch some sort of hint leading to the woman, assuming she is still alive, that you let me do what I need to do."

"Your chances are very slim," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"I know," Toshiro nodded with a mild sigh. "It'll just be a form of closure for me."

"Do as you wish but I will not get involved and I don't want you to include Rin or Jaken in your venture either," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I understand," Toshiro nodded again. "I'll keep them out of harms way."

The air fell silent again as a gentle wind pick up. Toshiro turned away from Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru was only willing to take him as far as he needed. Basically as long as Toshiro found no clues leading to the woman Sesshoumaru would continue to look after him. But if the young boy should find a clue and act on it Toshiro was on his own. It started with him and it should end with him. Sesshoumaru knew nothing about woman or the situation and there would be no reason to get drag him and the others into something that had nothing to do with them.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up. Toshiro turned to look at the demon lord. Was something wrong? Sesshoumaru turned to face Toshiro. Worried Toshiro got to his feet as well.

"Is something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Toshiro asked, looking around the hazy area.

"No. Grab your sword," Sesshoumaru said bluntly as Toshiro took on a lost look. "While things are still fresh in your mind I want to see if you have improved any in your fighting."

Really? This early? Toshiro sighed slightly as he bent down to pick up Hyorinmaru. He did understand where Sesshoumaru was coming from. During that horrible montage of memories he had see some images on how he had once fought. If he wanted to retain it for later it was better to practice now than hold off.

Sesshoumaru waited for Toshiro to walk over to him before they moved off into the dark woods. He knew needed to practice but Hyorinmaru wanted him to keep a low profile. To use one the attacks he had seen it needed to practice but to do that would catch a lot of unwanted attention. What should he do?

_**Master, as much as I know you wish display one of my attacks it would be unwise to do so**_, Hyorinmaru said in a low voice.

_I know. I just want to do it once. Just to see if I can perform the ability. If I'm in dire need of it in the future it would be good know it,_ Toshiro replied following behind Sesshoumaru.

_**That attack is a strong one. It should be used with caution.**_ Hyorinmaru warned._** Use the ability only once if you must try Tenso Jurin. It has a lot of power and WILL disrupt the weather in your area. Thankfully you have a limiter on you so the effect won't be as great but it can still cause massive damage. Do not take this ability of mine lightly!**_

_Tenso Jurin? That's what it's called?_ Toshiro mused as he a Sesshoumaru came into a small clearing. "Sesshoumaru-sama, before we begin I would like tell you something."

Sesshoumaru turned to face the Toshiro. Toshiro had serious face on and with a tad bit of worry. What did the boy want to say? It did look important.

_I know I can't tell him I'm a shinigami but can at least tell him that I have to use my powers sparingly? He'll want to push me. How much should I tell him?_ Toshiro asked the ice dragon in my mind.

_**Tell him that while you were a sleep you remember people hunting you and that is why you must use our powers in moderation,**_ Hyorinmaru answered. _**Tell him you can use Tenso Jurin once and only once because of it's sheer power. One last thing it can be hard to control. You'll have to keep your concentration up or it can cause a lot irreparable damage.**_

"I remember an ability I use to perform with Hyorinmaru but the power is very strong and very dangerous," Toshiro warned as Sesshoumaru took interest in the words he was saying. "Hyorinmaru warned me to use it just once and only once. So I only have one chance to get it right. When I was sleeping I remembered that a group of people were out looking for me. They are a different group from Abarai and Kurosaki. They mean me harm and can track me by my powers. So I want to use that ability last. It is strong enough to tamper with the weather."

"The weather?" Sesshoumaru repeated to make sure he heard correctly. Toshiro nodded his head. "I see. Very well. You may perform that attack last. Now let's see if your swordsmanship has improved any."

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," Toshiro bowed slightly before drawing Hyorinmaru from his back. "Now, let's begin."

Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin from his waist and got ready for Toshiro's attack. In Toshiro's first move it was evident that his ability to use the sword had jumped quite a bit. Sesshoumaru had just managed to block the boy's blade with his own. He had gotten quicker and his swings more accurate. This was indeed a great improvement.

The sparing match continued for a little over an hour. The sky was just now starting to lighten as dawn threatened to break. Sesshoumaru had been taken aback by Toshiro's sudden increase in swordsmanship. The boy had finally presented himself as mild challenge for the demon lord. He doubted, however, that was really the full strength of Hitsugaya Toshiro. There was a still more that the boy needed to hone and discover about himself. Now that the match was over. It was time for Toshiro to try the Tenso Jurin.

"To use it I have to put my sword in Shikai," Toshiro said, looking at Sesshoumaru and then at Hyorinmaru. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

The zanpakuto quick transformed into this release state. Now all he had to do was actually perform the attack. Which now that he was ready for looked harder than he first thought. He knew how to perform it but with so many warnings from the zanpakuto itself Toshiro was a little apprehensive to actually use it. But he had to do it.

_**Please use the utmost care, Master. Remember concentration is key to this attack,**_ Hyorinmaru warned one last time.

Toshiro nodded and drew in a deep breath. He needed a target and the only thing around with a large rock several yards away. He didn't know just how much power he was going to release so as precaution Sesshoumaru had distance himself from the boy. Toshiro gripped the hilt of his sword tightly feeling a rush of icy energy flow from his blade and mix with his own icy aura.

Sesshoumaru was surprised by the amount of energy pouring off the boy. It was strong enough to visibly see as it shimmered and swirled around the young warrior. It was a pale icy blue and was steadily growing as Toshiro readied himself to actually perform the attack. He was better now than never.

In one swift movement Toshiro raised the tip of his zanpakuto towards the sky. Three streams of ice and water erupted from the guard and spiraled around the blade heading strait up in a rush. A moment later the predawn sky darkened instantly with heavy clouds that flashed with lightning. A slit second later Toshiro took a running jump at the old rock a large dragon composed of liquid ice encircled Toshiro ground by the zanpakuto still clutched into Toshiro's hand. That was indeed formidable looking. Toshiro knew this large dragon was an extension of his blade but unlike the metal blade this could twist and turn and guiding it to its target wasn't going to be an easy task. Now he was going to see first hand just how much of a punch this attack packed.

He swung down the blade as the dragon lunged forward, heading strait for the rock. The head of the dragon had its mouth wide open as it raced towards the rock. As soon as the ice dragon made contact with the rock and a wide area behind the rock quickly coated in a thick later of ice. The ice crawled right up to the treetops and went back farther into the woods than they could see. When Toshiro landed on the ground he practically fell over. He wasn't expecting it to take that much out him. His sword reverted back to its normal state and the stormy clouds dissipated revealing more predawn light in the sky. He quickly turned around to see Sesshoumaru staring at the damage.

Sesshoumaru's mouth hung open just a touch. The one little kid could do that much damage? He couldn't imagine what this child could do at full strength. Sesshoumaru saw Toshiro had turned to face him and he quickly shut his mouth. Toshiro had a bit of a smirk on his face. He had actually awed the great demon lord Sesshoumaru. That was something Toshiro never thought he'd see. He was a little proud of that but he knew he couldn't gloat about it but it was still nice to know that even the demon wasn't always so cool and impassive.

"Well, that knocked the wind out of me," Toshiro said, getting back to his feet and put Hyorinmaru back into its sheath.

_**You still haven't quite got our energies synchronized, which is why the attacked 'winded' you so to speak. If you could practice I would let you but for your safety I can not allow that,**_ Hyorinmaru spoke sincerely.

"That was quite a powerful attack," Sesshoumaru said, walking back over Toshiro. "So you just remember this attack?"

"Yeah, I saw that I had used it several times in the past and I wanted to see if I could still use it," Toshiro replied, looking back at the ice covered forest in the middle of summer. "I still need a lot of practice but I can't use it again unless I have to."

"Then don't. That attack is incredibly strong," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Toshiro. "That should be your last resort."

"That's what I was planning on. I just wanted to make sure I could do it," Toshiro said, looking back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Come. Rin and Jaken will most likely have awoken from the weather disturbance," Sesshoumaru said, turning on his heel and started to walk off.

Toshiro got one last look at his work before turning and following the demon lord. This was turning about to be a rather nice day. Toshiro felt somewhat proud of himself. He finally proved that he could actually hold own in a fight not only that more of his memories had returned just few hour earlier. If this kept up maybe sometime soon he could remember who he really is and finish everything that he started.

* * *

Dawn's first light had just hit the tops of the trees as Orihime and Byakuya loaded up their horses to continue onward toward Musashi. The shinigami from last night were still hanging around, packing up their own belongings. Each group kept to themselves. Again Byakuya had to help Orihime onto her horse and got her situated on the saddle.

Orihime let out a long sigh as Byakuya got up on horse and grabbed the reins to Orihime's horse again. He still didn't trust her to take control of her ginger horse just yet. Horses were nothing to play around with and he didn't need her getting hurt.

"You ready?" Byakuya asked as Orihime nodded.

With one stern kick the dappled horse started moving and the ginger horse followed after. This was going to be another long day of traveling. Orihime let out a yawn as they left their tiny camp and the shinigami behind them. They were still a good ways from Musashi according to the map hopefully this day would easy one. It look promising anyway.

"Oi, Akiyama-sama, I never did finish my rollercoaster story," Orihime grinned and Byakuya's eye twitched again. "So anyway as we got to the peak…"

The Shinigami left the camp not long after. The leader still wasn't in the best of moods after that little incident last night. He also got a strange vibe from both the girl and the man she was with. There was just something about them and the way the acted. He just decided to let is slide. There was use dwelling over it.

The day went on the small group of shinigami stopped for brief break around noon. There wasn't much food left but a little nibble couldn't hurt. Upon opening their pack and dig in they each found a small package.

"What the devil is this?" Akito asked, looking down at the small neatly wrap package.

"We all got one it seems," the boss said, looking at Satoshi and Akito.

"What's in it though," Satoshi said, working out the knot opened it. "What is this? Jerky?"

"Looks like it," Akito said finding the same in his. "Where did this come from?"

"I don't—" the boss stopped dead looking at his package and found a tiny piece of paper and read it. _Not much to give but thanks._

This note was only found in his little package he noticed. He puzzled over it for a moment and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That funny vibe he got off those two wasn't just a bit of his imagination.

_What in the… Then all this time… I was right but… Oh, my… They could hear us? Then they could probably see us too,_ the boss ran and hand down his now pale face.

"Hey, boss-man, do you know where this came from?" Satoshi asked, looking at his leader. "You look a tad pale."

"Yeah, I know, and don't ask about it again," the boss snapped at them and they jumped.

"Okay, okay, we won't," Satoshi said, looking at his boss with worry.

"Yeah, sure thing," Akito nodded.

"Good, now eat and let's get moving," the boss snapped as quickly started breaking off pieces of jerky.

(A/N Yay, wow so how did this chapter go? Was it any good? I wanted to put Orihime and Byakuya in there along with Toshiro and Sesshoumaru. Please. Review I do so love reviews it makes me feel like I'm doing something write. Well, laterz!)

Millie M. Banshee


	22. A Time Out

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 22

A Time Out

(A/N Well here is where we pick back up with Ichigo and Kagome. So yeah. I hope everyone likes this chapter. It should be rather funny. At least that what I'm hoping for anyway.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Hey, boss-man, do you know where this came from?" Satoshi asked, looking at his leader. "You look a tad pale."

"Yeah, I know, and don't ask about it again," the boss snapped at them and they jumped.

"Okay, okay, we won't," Satoshi said, looking at his boss with worry.

"Yeah, sure thing," Akito nodded.

"Good, now eat and let's get moving," the boss snapped as quickly started breaking off pieces of jerky.

* * *

(Present Time)

The early morning light filtered through the sheer curtains in the window, brightening the room. The hazy light slow crept up in to the face of a sleeping Ichigo. The light was enough to gently stir him from his sleep. He snuggled down in his covers to avoid the sunlight and took in a deep breath. The sheets smelt just like the detergent Yuzu used. He smiled slightly as he slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes. Home? That would be wonderful and everything was just a bad dream.

He slowly pulled the cover out of his face and looked around the room. It wasn't his room at all. He slowly sat up and looked around more. This wasn't even his house. Then he really was…? He looked down at his torso to see his wounds covered with far better bandages then they had been. This was awkward. He pulled the covers up to see what else he was wearing or lack there of. He was relieved and surprised to find he had on some boxers. At least he wasn't butt ass naked.

Now that that was settled just where was he? He racked his brain and remembered what happened last night. He was in modern day Tokyo. He had always wanted to see the capital city but he never planned it this way. However, he needed to know something before he tried to contact anyone. He needed to know just what year it was. He looked around to get an idea. He saw a small old analog TV but a lot of houses still had those that told him nothing. There was also an old computer tower and screen sitting at a desk full of paper. This was obviously a small office on closer inspection.

He slowly got up and looked out the window. He didn't see anything other than the shrine grounds. That told him nothing. He sighed and went back to sit down on the bed. He didn't want to go rushing out of the room either. He was in only his underwear and he most certainly wasn't at home. Come to think of it who put these on him? Surely not Kagome. Hell no!

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ichigo quickly grabbed his bed covers and pulled them over his legs as the door opened. It was a woman with a short cut hair in her early 40's. Kagome's mom more than likely. She had a smile on her face as she walked in holding a couple plastic bags in her hands. Ichigo watched her closely.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san," the woman said, setting the bag down next to Ichigo. "So, Kagome has told me a bit about you. This must be quiet a shock to you."

"Something like that," Ichigo half smiled.

"I don't know your size so I did a little guess work and got you some clothes," Mrs. Higurashi said, pointing at the bags beside Ichigo. "You're about the size of my late husbands so with any luck I should have gotten something that fit you."

Ichigo picked up the bags and started going through them. There were a couple pairs of jeans and about 4 different colored t-shirts with different pictures on the front. There was also a package of boxers, socks, and a pair of sneakers.

"I know they're not what you're use to but you couldn't very well go around wearing those ratty clothes," Mrs. Higurashi said, watching Ichigo look every article of clothing over. "If you need help with your clothes just tell me and I'll give you a hand."

"Yeah, um, thank you," Ichigo said, looking up from the clothes to woman standing in front of him.

"I'm Kagome's mother by the way," she said and Ichigo nodded.

"I kind of figured that. Thank you again for the clothes," Ichigo said, grabbing a brown shirt and pulled it on over his head. "That fits well enough."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed and I'll bit back in couple minutes to take you to the kitchen," she said, walking towards the door.

"Um, Higurashi-san, what… What year is this—exactly?" Ichigo asked before she walked out the door.

"Uh, well, it's 1998," Mrs. Higurashi said as she watched the color wash out of Ichigo's face. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Ichigo chocked out. _Damn it to hell! I'm still 11 years in the past. I'm only going to be like 4 years old! Wait… Oh, wow… Now that's a mind fuck._

Mrs. Higurashi closed the door as Ichigo quickly picked up one of stone washed jeans. He might as well finish getting dressed. He slipped on the jeans and fastened them before putting on the socks. The jeans were a little long so he just rolled them up a bit. He wasn't expecting to get new clothes but he wasn't going to complain. He needed them badly. A few minutes later Mrs. Higurashi returned happy to see Ichigo dressed.

"Oh, great, you're dressed. The zipper wasn't any trouble?" she asked as Ichigo puzzled over how to respond to that.

"Zipper?" Ichigo said, trying to look puzzled.

"That little metal piece… Oh, never mind. C'mon, Kagome will be leaving shortly for school," She said, opening the door the rest of way. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Ichigo followed Mrs. Higurashi out of the door and down the hall to the kitchen. He looked around to see Kagome half eating and half reading a text book. A young boy, Ichigo concluded was Kagome's little brother, was handed off a piece of egg to the cat. Then there was an elderly man reading the paper he was dressed in shrine clothes. More than likely he took care of the shrine the most.

"Look who's finally up," Mrs. Higurashi said, step a slide showing a slightly bashful Ichigo.

"Oh, good, you're up, Ichigo-san!" Kagome said, setting down her book. "This is my little brother Souta and my grandfarther."

"Hey, so, do you travel with Kagome too?" Souta asked, looking at Ichigo. "Other than Inuyasha no else has come through the well."

"I don't really travel with your sister," Ichigo half smiled again as Mrs. Higurashi showed him to the table and went to fix him a plate. "We just had a few run ins off and on. The last few weeks…"

"Yeah, something like that," Kagome grumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Do you have any special abilities?" Souta asked, looking up at Ichigo as Mrs. Higurashi handed him plate of food and a cup of juice. "Kagome's told me about all the neat things her friends can do."

"Uh…" Ichigo drawled, looking at the boy. "Sort of…"

"Cool so what can you do?" Souta asked again.

"Souta, that's enough," Kagome said, glaring at her brother. "Sorry, about that, Ichigo-san."

"That's fine," Ichigo said, looking at his plate of food.

"So, just who are you exactly?" the grandfather said, looking over the top of his newspaper.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said, looked at the aging man.

"I used to know a Kurosaki when I was in med school years ago," Mrs. Higurashi said, pondering the memory. "He was a bit crazy at times and the class clown. I never did finished school. I couldn't afford it. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about."

_You'd be surprise just how much I understand. I just hope it's not my father she's talking about,_ Ichigo sighed mentally, picking up his chop sticks.

"So is that your natural hair color?" the old man asked, still looking over the top of his newspaper. "That can't be."

"Actually it's my natural hair color," Ichigo said, meeting the man's gaze. "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing," the old man said under his breath, sliding his head back down behind his paper. "You just look some punk."

Ichigo's eye twitch. Even here? Really? But he'd be damn if he dyed it black. He like his hair. Proud of it even. He then heard Kagome slide her chair back and stand up. She was dressed in her green and white school fuku.

"Well, I'm off to school," she said, pushing her chair back under the table. "Grandpa, can I have a word with you before I leave?"

The grandfather got up and followed Kagome into the other room. She needed to lay some ground rules down with having Ichigo there for a day or so. Grandpa was going to have to take him to go the doctors. Mrs. Higurashi had gotten a look at his wounds and didn't like them one bit.

"You're going to have to take Kurosaki-san to the hospital and I need you to watch him closely. He's either going to be terrified or act like a little kid in a candy store wanting to get into everything," Kagome stated and her grandfather didn't look happy. "It was nice enough that one of mom's old friends is going to look at him free of charge while he's here in town."

"I know that already, child. Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays in line," the old man said, waving off his granddaughter. "This is your grandfather you're talking to. I think I can handle one teenage punk."

"I don't think he likes being called that," Kagome replied with a sigh. "And please don't mention his hair. Also Kurosaki has a somewhat similar personality to Inuyasha. Don't tell him I said that. They're both hot headed and headstrong but the only real difference is that Ichigo has more patience and better manners."

"Don't you fret none. Like I said I can totally handle whatever this young man can throw at me," grandpa said, waving Kagome off. "Give me some credit I was young once too!"

"Yeah, but you didn't jump 500 into the future that makes a big difference," Kagome pointed out. "That's why you need to keep an eye on him. He may not look it but he's also stronger than he looks. I don't think he can quite pack a punch like Inuyasha but Ichigo could cause a good bit of damage."

"Okay, okay, I got it," grandpa said, patting his grandchild on the shoulder. "Now you better get off to school. Oh, and by the way I told everyone you had the flu."

_Thank goodness he picked something normal for a change,_ Kagome sighed.

"Along with scarlet fever," her grandfather added. "And possible Mono."

_Then again… Maybe not…_ she grumbled.

Kagome grabbed her school bag and waved good bye to everyone as she walked out the door and started towards school. She knew Inuyasha would be around sooner or later and she was hoping for later. Inuyasha really disliked Ichigo and she doubt her grandfather could handle both of them getting into a knock-down-drag-out.

Apparently Ichigo was trying to return some of her text books she had left behind. She found them in the well house when she went to collect her bag. He must have offered to take them to her before she left and didn't know anything about the well, which is why he freaked when he saw standing on the edge and went to grab her. Well, that was the conclusion she came to.

Back inside Mrs. Higurashi got Souta's things together for him to go to school before they walked outside. She had a meeting to go to. Usually she did a good bit of her work at home but not today so she was taking Souta to school as well. That just left Ichigo and Grandpa in the house. Ichigo was pretty much done eating and was more or less just picking at his food than eating it.

_What am I going to do here? No one knows who I am and there's no way I can contact Soul Society for help and I left Zangetsu at Kaede's to boot,_ Ichigo moaned mentally. _This really isn't good. I have no idea what they may do with him and he is going to be so pissed when I get back there. It would probably be best if I head back now before I screw up more things._

"Well, boy, if you're done take your plate and scrape it off in that trash can over there and put your plate in the sink," Grandpa said, pointing at the trash can and the sink.

Ichigo did as he was told and looked outside the window briefly at the grounds. He then heard the old man clear his throat. Ichigo turned around to look at the man. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Come with me," he said, waving him over. "If your going to be staying I might as well show you around a bit. Later I'll show you around the shrine grounds."

"I don't really plan on staying, old man," Ichigo said as the elderly man stopped. "I need to get back. I have some problems I need to rectify and I can't do that here."

"You aren't going anywhere just yet," he said, shaking a finger at Ichigo. "And don't go calling me 'old man.'"

"Gramps then," Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms.

"You really are a bit of punk," Grandpa snapped. "Anyway his is the living room and down the hall is my room and your room for the time being along with the guest bath. Upstairs is my daughter-in-law's room and both of grandchildren's rooms as well."

"Okay," Ichigo said not sounded too interested.

Grandpa then guided Ichigo to the guest bath and opened the linen closet and pulled out a couple of towels and handed them off to Ichigo. Okay…? What now?

"What are you…?" Ichigo asked.

"You, young man, are going to take a bath," grandpa said, walking over to the wash area and picked up a couple bottles off the tub. "This here is shampoo. Put a little in your hair, scrub, and rinse. This is soap. Put this on a wash cloth and scrub your body."

"Okay. A bath?" Ichigo asked looked wide eyed. _Oh, shampoo and body wash how I've missed you. I cant believe I'm actually saying but damn…_

"That would be the general idea. That's not too hard," the old man said, stroking his graying beard. "To excess the water come over here to these two knobs over the tub and turn them. This was is hot water and this one if for cold water. You can adjust the temperature to your liking. Also wash yourself here in the area before getting the tub. Also that over there is something called a toilet. If you have to do your, hm, business use that. The little silver handle pull that and it will get rid of it."

_I know how everything works. I'm not going to like this. Having to be told what everything does,_ Ichigo grumble mentally. _I'm also going to have to be careful as well. I need to remember I have to act ignorant about this era. Ugh, this is going to drive me crazy!_

"Well, that should about cover it. I'm sure you can figure most anything else out on your own," Grandpa said leaving Ichigo alone in the bathroom.

Ichigo looked at the small bathtub and decided he might as well get the bath over with. He really needed it and he had wanted a real bath for a while now. But he really couldn't stay here. He made up his mind that after he got washed up he would go back down the well.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his damp orange hair. He let out a sigh of relief. Damn that felt good. He had put his pants and socks back on but he left his shirt off, knowing that the bandages had to go back on. He might as well look for the old man to help put the bandages back on.

"Oi, gramps, where are you?" Ichigo called out into the house.

Not getting a response he threw his towel over his shoulders and walked to the backdoor he saw just off the kitchen. He walked out and looked around. He could feel the sun burning his still red skin. He didn't want to wonder around too much with no shirt on and his cuts unbandaged.

"Oi, old man, you out here?" Ichigo called out waiting for a response. "Oi, old man?"

"Ah, what are you doing out here?" Grandpa said, hurrying over to Ichigo with a broom in his hand. "Get back inside. This is a public shrine!"

"Looking for you," Ichigo stated and he was pushed back towards the door. "I'm done with the bath but I need my wounds redressed."

Grandpa shut the door behind him and set the broom down in corner. He then pushed Ichigo into the living room. Ichigo sat down on the sofa as Grandpa went to get the bandages. He returned with several boxes of gauze and tape. The old man quickly got to work on bandaging up Ichigo again. It took a while but he was bandaged and Ichigo slipped his shirt back on.

"Open your mouth," the old man said.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Just do it," grandpa stated as Ichigo did as he was told. "And don't bit down."

A second later an old glass thermometer was jammed under his tongue. He was told not to pull it about for a few minutes. Just his luck. He wouldn't say the old man was a grouch he was just, to put it simply, an old man. Three or so minutes passed as the old man pulled the thermometer out and looked at it the best he could with his aging eyes.

"Hmm? Ah, I thought so… You do have a bit of a fever," Grandpa said, putting the glass thermometer back in the case.

_Great. Is he going to give me something for it? _Ichigo wondered, watching the old man put everything away.

Ichigo waited keeping his mouth shut and waited but didn't get anything from the old man. Okay that was weird. He just leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had does off a bit and didn't wake up until he saw that grandpa had changed his clothes from that of a priest to that of an everyday man.

"Didn't mean to wake you, Kurosaki, but we need to get going," the old man stated as Ichigo looked at him funny.

"Going where?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and got to his feet. _What is he up to? I don't like it…_

"Well, you'll just have to see when we get there," grandpa stated with a grin. "Now come on, boy. Let's get going."

"At least give me an idea," Ichigo insisted. "Uh, wait, I need my shoes."

Ichigo hurried to his room and grabbed his new sneakers. They were the Velcro type. He grabbed them and put them on at the door as the old man did the same. Ichigo followed behind grandpa heading towards the front of the shrine. Ichigo took his time to take a look around. Even if it was just for one day what harm could it do to look around? It's not like he's going to run into himself here or his family.

And besides he always wanted to see Tokyo. What was the harm in that? They got to the front of the property and Ichigo looked down the long dreadful set of stairs heading down towards the street. His feet weren't going to thank him for this. Grandpa was already working is way down the steps. Ichigo quickly followed right after not wanted to leave the man.

Once at the bottom of the steps and walked down about two blocks. Ichigo had his eyes wide open looking at every building and all the cars they passed. He could actually enjoy today. They then waited at a bus stop. Grandpa was a little surprised at how quiet Ichigo was. He half expected the boy to be asking him a million questions left and right. Yet, Ichigo,\ didn't open his mouth and all though he looked rather happy to be out of the house it seemed like all of the new surroundings didn't phase him at all.

_That's strange. I figured he would be interested in something. Hell he hasn't even asked us what we're waiting on,_ Grandpa mused, looking at Ichigo sit quietly on the bench.

A few minutes later the bus pulled in. People go off and Ichigo, Grandpa, and few others got on the bus and set down. A minute later the bus pulled back off into traffic. Ichigo did have his nose almost pinned to the glass of the window looking at the world flash by him. He was rather enjoying himself. This was the capital after all.

"We should pass by Kagome's school in a couple of minutes," Grandpa said as Ichigo turned to look at him. "So, young man, how are you enjoying your first bus ride?"

"First b—Oh, uh, it's quite fun! We're moving so fast when we don't have to stop at every crossroad." Ichigo grinned, turning back the window and wanted to bang his head into it. _I really hate playing naïve. I'm going to slip up somewhere. I just know it. I really need to get back to the Sengoku Jidai. I'll go back tonight._

"Ah, look! That's Kagome's middle school," Grandpa said, pointed out as they turned a block.

_Looks like every other school…_ Ichigo drawled. "That's a good size building."

_Maybe he just feels that bad and that's why he doesn't seem too interested,_ Grandpa shrugged as the middle school vanished out of view. _I do however think I'll get a reaction out of him at the hospital. I better tell the nurses something. They may have to hold him down once there._

Few more stops later Grandpa and Ichigo got off the bus. Ichigo had a look around. This was a very busy area. He looked at all the signs and finally read Hospital on the building that were currently standing in front of as the bus pulled off. The old man had taken him to a hospital? This was definitely the last place he wanted to be but he did know why he was there.

"Come on, Kurosaki-san," Grandpa said, starting towards the door.

"No way, old man," Ichigo said, sitting right back on the bench at the bus stop. "I'm not going to that place."

"You don't even know what this building is just yet," Grandpa said, grabbing Ichigo by the hand and tried to pull the teen from the bench but Ichigo held on and wouldn't budge. "You're not helping an old man's back! Please, Kurosaki, this was Kagome's idea!"

"I don't care! I don't want to go in," Ichigo snapped. _With my luck they'll make me stay a night or two to monitor me. I don't need to be cooped up in some damn hospital!_

"Kagome warned me that you could be headstrong," Grandpa grumbled, rubbing his sore back. "If don't go in right now you won't get fed this evening!"

"What am I 5 or something? I don't really care about getting fed," Ichigo snapped at the old man.

"Well, you're acting like a 5 year-old," Grandpa snapped right back. "This was really was Kagome's idea. She was worried about you after you passed out on her yesterday. This is a hospital. There are people here trained in medicine. They can help make your recover time go a lot faster."

Ichigo really didn't want to go in there. He had no papers or anything. They always asked for everything under sun at hospitals but he did understand why Kagome wanted him to come here. They already said his wounds had an infection and the fact that he was running a fever really didn't help.

"Now, get up we're going to be late. An old friend of my daughter's is here from another town. They need a specialist for a few cases over here and he flew in just for that," Grandpa stated as Ichigo stared at him. "He'll be leaving tomorrow. He'll be doing everything free of charge and not ask any questions either."

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, eying the man quizzically.

"Back in college she basically beat him at something and know he owes her one large favor and since he's up here she's cashing in on it," Grandpa stated as Ichigo mused on the idea.

_Well, if that's really true then I guess it couldn't hurt if the doc doesn't start getting too nosey… _Ichigo let out a long sigh before getting up to his feet. "Okay, fine, but only if he doesn't start bugging me!"

"He won't," the old man said with sigh of relief. "Now, c'mon, he only has enough time to see us before he has to move on to his last appointment here."

Ichigo followed the old man inside and looked around. Grandpa quickly went up to the sign in desk and talked to one of the receptionists. Ichigo had found a seat as he waited for the old man to return.

"Here you go, Kurosaki," Grandpa said, giving Ichigo a wrist band. "Let me put this on you."

Ichigo really didn't want to be here but he had already said yes. He just had to wait and see what the doctor was going to do. Hopefully the doctor would just send him back with some strong antibiotics and some sort of topical cream. But as of right now he just had to wait.

* * *

Back at the Higurashi shrine a blur of red and white darted across the grounds towards the house. Inuyasha had returned later than anyone had expected. Miroku and the other assumed he had found Kikyou but he wouldn't speak on the subject. However, it was quickly told that Ichigo had went after Kagome to return some of her belongings only he never came back. They went to check out the well and found no sign of Kagome or Ichigo.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou being unable to pass through the well had no idea what Kagome's condition was. They really didn't trust Ichigo very well either. But they did find it odd that Ichigo had left his sword behind. That was something ones doesn't leave behind unless there was good reason. When Inuyasha dashed off towards the well he noticed that both Kagome's and Ichigo's scent stopped at the well.

That of course led to the Higurashi Shrine in the future. Sure enough Ichigo's scent was heavy around the house. Inuyasha wondered how Ichigo was able to pass through the well and he didn't like that little fact. He jumped instantly into Kagome's tiny balcony and pushed the partly opened window the rest of the way. He stepped into the room hoping she was there. She wasn't. Ichigo's smell wasn't in there either. So that bastard hadn't been in her room. He then darted out the door and down the steps he noticed the house was empty and pretty much untouched. So Ichigo didn't do anything to them that he could currently see.

Ichigo's smell was, however, very thick downstairs. He found the old bandages that had been on Ichigo disposed of the bathroom and he even found the room that Ichigo has spent the night in. He didn't like this. Why was this bastard welcomed just like that? Inuyasha quickly rushed back to Kagome's room and put on the baseball cap she always made him wear if he went out into the city. He hated the damn thing but he did understand why he had to.

He picked up Ichigo's sent leading out the front door. He track it out of the shrine but it started to waver in the city. He got as far as the bus stop. People were giving him weird looks and he sniffed around the bench. He also picked up the Grandfather's scent. He didn't like this. Was he planning to do something to that goofy old man?

He needed to let Kagome know. He quickly made a mad dash towards the school. He knew that Kurosaki couldn't be trusted. He felt a growl build up in his throat. He didn't like this one bit. He made it to the school it what seemed like record time. Kagome should be in that 'P.E.' thing right about now. He would just have to wait and snag her as she comes out of the building. Sure enough she came out with her group of usual girlfriends hanging around her.

He needed to get her attention from the bushes before she made out into the field. Finding a few small pebbles he tossed one over the branches and made contact with one of Kagome's friends instead. The girl rubbed the top over her as she looked around to see what hit her. Time for round number two. The tiny rocked hit Kagome on the side of the face. She too started to look around for what hit her.

"Kagomeeee! Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha called just loud enough to get over the chatter of the students. "Kagomeee, over here!"

"Hey, is someone calling your name, Kagome?" one the girls asked as Kagome suddenly went as stiff as board and paled. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good," another girl said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Is your stomach bothering you?"

"No—I mean, yes! Yes, I guess I never really got over the flu," Kagome said, putting her hands on her stomach as she looked around for the cause of her blight. _That baka! Can't he leave me alone just for one single day?_

She saw Inuyasha hiding out in some bushes and was waving her down. Oh, no what did he want? It couldn't be anything good for him to be here. Not only that but she was 100 percent sure he had caught Ichigo's scent at the well and at the shrine. She clutched her stomach a little harder as she started toward the bushes.

"I'm going sit out for a little while. I think my fever is trying to come back," Kagome hurrying over towards the bushes.

"Wouldn't it be better if you saw the school nurse?" her third and finally friend asked but Kagome just turned and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a little bit," Kagome said, waving them off as they shrugged and continued out towards the baseball field.

Once they were gone Kagome made a mad dash towards the bushes and pushed her way through them to get to Inuyasha. He did not look at all happy. Just her luck. She knew he was going to have something to say about Ichigo. This was going to take a little explaining and she was not going to enjoy it.

"Kagome, you mind explaining to me how Kurosaki came through the well with you?" Inuyasha almost growled at her as she let out a long annoyed sigh. "Not only that but you let him stay the night with you? How could you do that? I don't trust him!"

"I don't know how he came with me, but let me make this perfectly clear, it was an accident! Ichigo thought I was pulling a stupid stunt on the edge of the well and went to grab me. I stumbled, he latched on, and I ended up taking him down with me," Kagome explained but Inuyasha's frown deepened and he crossed him arms. "I told him to go back but instead he left the well house and got outside. I guess the shock of seeing this world hit him hard along with his fever and he collapsed. I couldn't take him back in that contention. And don't worry, Grandpa's looking after him."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about! Why did you leave him alone with your Grandfather?" Inuyasha snapped as Kagome gave him a funny look. "I tracked Kurosaki's and your grandfather's scent out into the city! What if that bastard took your Grandfather somewhere? There is no reason for him to leave the shrine!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! You've got all that backwards! My Grandpa was taking him out to get his wounds looked at. He's taking Kurosaki-san to a hospital," Kagome stated, puffing out her chest and snorted only to get a weird look from Inuyasha. "You have no idea what that is, do you?"

"Not in the slightest," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"Okay, let's see… A hospital is a place where a lot of really good healers work together to help make people well again," Kagome explained but only got a stranger looking from Inuyasha. "You don't understand, do you?"

"No, no, I get the idea but why is your grandfather taking him there?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"He may not look it to you but Kurosaki-san is very sick," Kagome bit shaking a finger at Inuyasha. "He's only going to be staying a couple of days. Just long enough to get him stable and then he'll be going back down the well."

"A couple days? Are you serious? Kagome, there is something about him I don't like! Not at all," Inuyasha bit out as Kagome rolled her eyes. "I mean it! It's been eating at me since that village. There's like an evil presents coming from him."

"Inuyasha," Kagome groaned.

"Kagome! Shippou and Kirara can sense it too. It's not just me," Inuyasha pointed out. "That Quincy kid those two were carting around also mentioned it. Remember?"

"Sort of… But I haven't seen him act oddly and he hasn't tried to hurt my family," Kagome replied but Inuyasha just shook his head. "Ugh, listen! Just go back to the shrine! I have to go back to school! I haven't been here in ages and I need to attend my classes so get lost. I'll see you after school."

"Wait a second, Kagome," Inuyasha grabber her hand as she stood up.

"Let go, or I will say 'it' so many time you'll have to go to a hospital," Kagome threatened as he quickly withdrew his hand. "Now go back to the shrine and stay there. Grandpa and Kurosaki will be there sooner or later. Also don't attack Kurosaki. He's in no way fit enough to physically take you on."

Kagome pushed her way back through the bushes and hurried out to the ball field. Inuyasha grumbled as he hurried out from hind the bushes and back towards the shrine. Kagome said he wasn't physically fit but that didn't mean he still couldn't give that orange hair bastard one hell of a tongue lashing upon his return.

* * *

Back at the hospital Ichigo was called back along with the old man into one of the exam rooms. He really, really had no desire to be there. The nurse was kind of cute though. He got up on the padded table as she grabbed all manner of medical goodies to prepare for an IV among other things. He knew he didn't have to act when it came to needles. He hated them. Even when his dad would poke him back at the family clinic.

"Kurosaki, you're going to have to stay calm, okay," Grandpa whispered into Ichigo's ear. "This is all for your own good. They're going to do some things to you you're not going to like."

"I'm anything but calm," Ichigo grumbled back.

"Okay, Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" the nurse said watching Ichigo nodded weakly at her. "I'm going to be your nurse until the doctor can see you. My name is Toboso Sakura. It says here that you got into a bad fright and really did a lot of damage to your body."

Ichigo nodded and the nurse continued. Good nurses are notorious detectives. He wasn't going to like this.

"Some of the wounds are very infected, you have a fever, and you were exposed to the elements for a few days," she add raising an eyebrow noticing Ichigo bright red skin. "Why did it take you so long to get help? Where you unable to find help here in the city?"

"Yeah, uh, something like that," Ichigo half grinned and the nurse snorted a little before going to her papers again.

"I'm going to ask you to please take off your shirt so I can see the extent of the damage," Sakura stated setting her clipboard down on the desk as Ichigo pulled off his t-shirt. "Oh, wow, what a mess. Are your legs in this condition as well?"

"No, just my arms and torso mainly," Ichigo said, noticing her stare at him turning a light pink. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Okay. How old are you?" She said picking up her clipboard again.

"I'm 15."

"Date of birth?"

"April 10, 1983," Grandpa blurted out as Ichigo let out breath he didn't know he was holding, out of habit he almost blurted out real birth date.

"Okay. Are you up to date on your shots?" she asked and Ichigo froze.

"Uhhh, yeah… Yeah, I-I think so…" he shrugged and she scribbled something down.

"Are you allergic to any types of medicines or foods?"

"Uhhh, nope," Ichigo half grinned at the woman.

"Are you taking any medication?"

"No…"

"Do you smoke or drink?"

"Nooo!"

"Okay, okay. Some teens do. Not suppose to they but do. Are you currently or have you in the past taken any illegal drugs or control substances for recreational use? This includes inhalants."

"Noooo…" Ichigo almost growled.

"Uh, well… Are you sexually active?"

"Noo…" Ichigo's voice dropped just above a whisper.

Ichigo answered a few more questions before a plastic digital thermometer was jab under his tongue. He of course he was still running a fever. He was more than likely not given anything for it because Grandpa wanted the nurse and doctor to see how high the fever was. That was the easy part. It didn't take long for the nurse prep him for the IV. Ichigo was starting to fidget as she unpackaged everything.

"Okay, Kurosaki-san, this will only hurt a little bit," she said, holding up the tourniquet and an alcohol swab. "We need to draw some blood and get some fluids in you."

She went to place the rubber tube around Ichigo's arm and quickly found he wouldn't let her touch him. She tried again but no luck.

"Now, don't be that way! Once it's done it's done," she said only to have Ichigo jump off the table. "Get back here on the table."

"I don't want THAT!" Ichigo said, pointing at the middle on the small desk. "I don't like it!"

"No one likes needles but they are a necessity! Now please get on table and let me have your arm," Sakura barked, pointing to the padded exam table. "You're only going to make this worse for yourself if you don't do as I say!"

"Kurosaki-san, please get back on the table," Grandpa said standing up. "You were doing alright up to this point. C'mon now! It's just a bit of a pinch."

"Not happening," Ichigo snapped, starting towards the door. "I want to go back home!"

"Don't you try it, young man," Sakura snapped inching towards the door as well. "I'll have security on you faster than you can blink! They'll hold you down if—SHIT!"

Ichigo dashed out the door faster then she thought. She and grandpa hurried out the door after him. She quickly got security called out on him. A couple male nurses and orderlies tried to get their hands on Ichigo but he bobbed and weaved between them with little effort. He knew how to get the lobby from earlier and it wouldn't take him anytime. He didn't want his blood drawn there was no telling what they would find with that body of his being a Gigai. He might have been more compliant if it wasn't for that fact.

A couple guards were on his tail along with a couple large male nurses. If he slipped up now they would tackle him and that would be the end of it. He was almost at the door leading to the lobby. Just a few more feet to the door and he would be long gone. Suddenly, something whizzed by his face just missing him. He halted to avoid the object and quickly saw what looked like a tiny Quincy arrow imbedded in the wall. The tiny arrow rapidly faded away.

"A Quincy—AAAAAGHH!" Ichigo was knocked to the ground by the four men. "AAAGH! Get off me! NNGH! That damn hurts! OWWWW! STOP THAT!"

"You were a hard one to catch," one the guards said, holding Ichigo down. "Now just calm down, young man."

"You are quite a bother," another man said, walking up towards Ichigo and stood in front of him. "So this is what Azumi sent me? Some teenage punk who doesn't even know what's best for him and decides to cause trouble?"

"Why you…! I'll show—HUH?" Ichigo finally looked up beyond the man's shoes and pants and was shocked to see who it was.

It was Ishida Ryuken but a much younger version. His hair was still dark brown but that nasty scroll was still on his face. Even Uryu could smile but this man obviously could not. Ichigo wished right about now he could just sink into the floor. This was Mrs. Higurashi's old college friend? Him? Good grief, what did she do to win the bet? Better yet what was the bet? He shuddered as Ryuken crouched down and grabbed Ichigo by his hair and lifted his head up.

"You look familiar," He drawled, turning Ichigo's head left and right in quite a jarring manner.

"I-I get that," Ichigo said nervously avoiding the man's eyes.

"I doubt that. What is your name?" he said, trying to get Ichigo to look him in the eye.

"My n-name? Haha! You w-want my name?" Ichigo stammered out only to feel Ryuken's grip tighten on his orange hair. "OUCH!"

"That is a simple enough request," Ryuken said, glaring daggers at Ichigo. "And therefore should be answered quite simply. Your name, boy."

A second later Grandpa and the nurse showed up, huffing a little. They were relieved to find that Ichigo was subdued by hospital staff and to the nurse's relief his doctor was already there talking to the boy.

'Kurosaki-san, you're more trouble than you're worth," Sakura snapped walking up behind Ishida. "All I wanted was a little blood from you and get some IV fluids in you."

"Kurosaki, you say?" Ryuken asked, turning to looking up at the nurse. _Surely this punk can't be related to that idiot. Not a chance in hell the ages don't match up._

"Hai! That is Kurosaki Ichigo he is your current appointment," Sakura huffed out as Ryuken snapped back around to Ichigo sweating bullets. "He was in a nasty fight as you can see and he didn't bother to get any help for quite some time and stayed out in this heat."

"You don't say," Ryuken said, getting right in Ichigo's face. "Kurosaki Ichigo. How strange. An old acquaintance of mine has a child about to turn 4 with the exact same name and coloring that you have."

Ichigo was on the verge of freaking out. Had he been found out? Ryuken was very smart and observant. The man may have even dealt with Gigai in the past and knew he was wearing one. This wasn't going to go over very well. Ichigo started to struggle again and but the men wouldn't budge.

"Kurosaki-san, calm down you're only to going to make things worse," Grandpa stated, watching Ichigo struggle. "Kagome will get mad at the both of us and I'm sure you've seen her temper! Just calm down you're starting to bleed through your wrappings!"

"Get him on a gurney with some restraints," Ryuken said standing up as Sakura went to get said items. "I don't want him going anywhere! I also want to examine the boy by myself."

"By yourself?" one of the male nurses asked in surprise. "But, doctor, I don't think that'll be wise. It's taking a good bit of strength to keep him down even with all 4 of us. And he's injured for goodness sake!"

"I don't need to repeat myself," Ryuken snapped before turning to face the aging man. "That includes you as well, Higurashi-san. I will ask you to wait out in the waiting room just down that hall to your left."

"He is going to be all right, isn't he?" Grandpa asked but Ryuken didn't answer.

Grandpa looked at Ichigo one last time before heading towards the waiting room. A minute or so later Sakura and another female nurse showed up with the gurney and restraints. The two guards and nurses had a hard time getting him to his feet and then on the gurney. Ichigo was going to fight them every step of the way. It took a good bit of force, hitting, kicking and swearing to get Ichigo tied down. He was also threatened by Ryuken to be sedated if he didn't comply with them.

"Get him back in the room," Ryuken said, following the two male nurses and the 2 guards back down to the room Ichigo had exited minutes earlier. "Get him back on table."

The men undid the harness from the gurney and picked the still struggling and fussing Ichigo up in one movement onto the exam table before strapping the harness down to the exam table. There was no getting out of this now. He watched Ryuken pick up a new alcohol swap and another tourniquet. Ichigo was going to get a needle one way or another. He watched in fear as the 4 other men walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. What was going to happen now that was trapped in a room alone with Ishida Ryuken? Ichigo was about to find out.

(A/N Oh, I'm such a witch! Hahaha! A bad cliffy, yes? You'll just have to wait to see what happens. ALSO A LOT PEOPLE ASKED ME ABOUT THE BONUS CHAPTER AGAIN FROM CHAPTER 19. THAT WAS JUST A SCENARIO I WAS GOING TO USE BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD HAVE WORKED AT TIME OR WITH THE STORY FOR THAT MATTER. But I got a good outcry saying that you wanted to make a few chapters where Ichigo is transported into Kagome's time frame so I did. I would like if you would actually read my Author's notes once and a while because I stated something like this earlier. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	23. Living in a Lie

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 23

Living in a Lie

(A/N AAAAAAAGH! I'M SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW! My computer didn't auto-save at all and it decided to restart itself while in sleep-mode. I lost a lot of other works too! I was up to 15 freakin' pages on this chapter and it dropped down to 6! I have to rewrite everything damn thing! I HATE VISTA WITH A PASSION! I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW I COULD SCREAM! Damn it to hell! I don't want to rewrite everything but I have too!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

English

* * *

(Last Time)

Grandpa looked at Ichigo one last time before heading towards the waiting room. A minute or so later Sakura and another female nurse showed up with the gurney and restraints. The two guards and nurses had a hard time getting him to his feet and then on the gurney. Ichigo was going to fight them every step of the way. It took a good bit of force, hitting, kicking and swearing to get Ichigo tied down. He was also threatened to be sedated if he didn't comply with them.

"Get him back in the room," Ryuken said following the two male nurses and the 2 guards back down to the room Ichigo had exited minutes earlier. "Get him back on table."

The men undid the harness from the gurney and picked the still struggling and fussing Ichigo up in one movement onto the exam table before strapping the harness back down to the exam table. There was no getting out of this now. He watched Ryuken pick up a new alcohol swab and another tourniquet. He was going to get a needle one way or another. He watched in fear as the 4 other men walked out of room and shut the door. What was going to happen now that was trapped in a room alone with Ishida Ryuken? Ichigo was about to find out.

* * *

(Present Time)

Ryuken took the tourniquet and tied it tightly around Ichigo's right arm. The boy would not stop fidgeting. Something was eating him about this teen. His name and looks for starters but the age didn't jive. To put it simply he didn't like it one bit.

"Uh, h-hey, Doctor, is this really n-necessary?" Ichigo asked nervously as Ryuken opened the swab and started rubbing it in the crook of Ichigo's arm. "I-I have this th-thing about—seeing bl-blood!"

"Then I suggest you close your eyes," Ryuken said dully, looking for a good vein in Ichigo's arm. "Your nurse would have done this better than me. Now hold still."

This wasn't good. Ichigo watched Ryuken stick his arm with the small needle. A split second later blood started to drain into tiny plastic line and into a waiting test tube. Ichigo really didn't like this. There was no telling what they would find from the Gigai. Once that tube was full Ryuken took a couple more samples and removed tourniquet. He synched off the line before looking for a syringe of saline to flush the line for the IV.

"That wasn't so bad," Ryuken said, finding the syringe and flushed out the line connected to Ichigo's arm. "All that's left is to get some fluids in you."

He turned on the machine, programmed it, and connected the lines up to Ichigo. This part Ichigo wasn't too worried about. But the blood tests worried him. He watched Ryuken step out and handed the samples off to a nurse to have analyzed. Ryuken walked back in and shut the door again. Now what was going to happen?

"Mind telling me just how you got in this state?" Ryuken asked coldly, looking down at Ichigo. "Be truthful about it and don't hem and haw."

Ichigo was sweating bullets. Be truthful? To him? Not a chance in hell. The man hates Shinigami. Not only that but there was the little fact that Ichigo was in still in the past where he was still just a little kid. He didn't need to be connected to his family here. That would really throw things out of whack. What was he going to do or say?"

"Bad fight…" Ichigo chocked out but Ryuken shook his head. "I lost…"

"I can clearly see that," Ryuken stated, narrowing his yes. "I would like to know who, what, when, where, and why."

"Oh…" Ichigo whined. "I can give you the what."

"Don't play games," Ryuken snapped. "I need all the details if you don't mind."

Ichigo needed a good lie but what kind of a lie could he make up that would sound believable to this guy? Gang! Of course this would make a bit more sense. It wouldn't be the fist time he actually got in a street fight. Duh. This was very plausible. This he could work with.

"Okay, okay, it was a street fight with a gang," Ichigo sighed but Ryuken's face remained just as ridged. "They started to make fun of hair and I got mad and well started a fight."

Ryuken seemed to chew it over. That sounded real enough but he doubted that was the truth. He obviously wasn't going to get much out of him. He might as well let the boy weave his tale.

"Go on," Ryuken said, waiting for Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah, a couple had bokken swords. That's all I thought they were. I was wrong," Ichigo said still looking at Ryuken stone face. "They had been modified. The wooden blade acted more like sheath hiding a thin blade inside."

"How many would you say were in the group?" Ryuken asked.

"It was four of them," Ichigo answered quickly

"Continue," Ryuken ordered.

"Well of course they beat me to pulp, as you can see, and just pretty much left me out in the sun to bake," Ichigo continued.

"I take it you were unconscious?"

"Hai. I didn't wake up until after nightfall and I didn't see anyone around to help. I tried calling for help but my voice wouldn't carry. I just lied on the ground. I didn't the have strength at the time to get up either so I just stayed until sunrise. It took me a while to get up and start moving."

"I see and you came into the care of the Higurashi family how?"

"Through Kagome-san. She found me and took me to her home. I spent the night there and now here I am." Ichigo concluded as Ryuken let out a sharp snort.

"Very well. If you remain calm I'll undue your restraints so I can have a look at your wounds," Ryuken said as Ichigo nodded.

Slowly Ryuken started to remove the binds around Ichigo. That felt better. Those things were on mighty damn tight.

"Sit up," Ryuken ordered as Ichigo slowly sat up.

Putting on a new set of gloves Ryuken grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the bloodied bandages off of Ichigo's body. Now he had a good look at what sort of damage the boy had taken. He didn't like it. They were very deep wounds and most certainly infected. It looked like some areas would have to be lanced to get infection out. Ryuken also took note of one wound in Ichigo's shoulder. It was much older and nearly closed. It looked like a puncture wound. In fact if he didn't know any better it looked like an arrow hit him. That wound look fine it was the cut marks he was worried about.

"This is very bad infection. It looks like it has been festering for a while," Ryuken stated, carefully touching the wounds as Ichigo jumped. "There is a good bit of dirt in here which I'm sure helped contribute. This is going to be a lot of work to clean out."

"And just how long will that take?" Ichigo asked, looking over his shoulder at the doctor.

"You're going to have to stay for a while," he said as Ichigo's sun burnt face paled. "I have another appointment I need to check on shortly. It's nothing more than a follow up and should be no more than an hour. I will have an order put in for you."

"An order for what?" Ichigo snapped and then it hit him. "Oh, no! You can't be serious! I'm not going under! No way! No how!"

"Let me explain something to you, Kurosaki-san. You don't get a choice," Ryuken said, getting right in Ichigo's face. "It will be an out patient procedure. You will be back where you are staying by tonight. There is too much of an infection and dirt in your wounds to use a local anesthetic. Not to mention, most of your torso is covered in wounds and it wouldn't be logical. I will bandage you up for now."

Ryuken quickly got to work on rebandaging Ichigo. It took a while but Ichigo had on clean bandages again. Now what is he going to do? He really didn't want to go under the knife. He needed to get back to the Sengoku Jidai and look for Toshiro and Renji. As much as he didn't really like or agree with Ryuken he knew the man meant well and was thinking like a professional doctor.

"Oh, yes, one more thing," Ryuken said, slamming Ichigo down back onto the harness and fastened everything back up before Ichigo registered what happened. "I don't need you to make a getaway again. I'll send Higurashi-san back in here to keep you company for a while."

"Dammit," Ichigo grumbled as Ryuken walked out and closed the door behind him. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

* * *

The sun was getting low in the sky and was covered the land in pale tangerine glow. Mrs. Higurashi had made up Ichigo's bed with new sheets and cleaned up the room a little more. Kagome was in the kitchen fixing supper. Inuyasha was in the living room watching Souta play a video game.

Grandpa had just called not too long ago that he and Ichigo would be taking a cab home. They would be home very shortly. Kagome already gave Inuyasha an earful about not starting anything with Ichigo. Inuyasha didn't really like the idea that Ichigo was going to staying for a while. He understood why but he didn't like it. He really didn't trust Ichigo at all and he couldn't understand how Kagome and her family could.

"Souta, can you check to see if Grandpa and Kurosaki-san have arrived yet?" Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at her son sit on the couch staring into the TV. "Inuyasha, why don't you go with him? Kurosaki-san may need some help getting up the steps."

"Okaaay… C'mon, Inuyasha," Souta said, putting the game on pause and headed for the front door.

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha said, getting off the sofa, grabbing his hat, and caught up with Souta just outside the door.

"You don't really like Kurosaki-san, do you?" Souta asked, walking beside Inuyasha.

"No I don't," Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't see where he's a bad person," Souta shrugged. "But I really didn't get to talk to him either. You don't think he's dangerous do you?"

"I don't think he's real dangerous… Well, a little perhaps," Inuyasha mused. "What I mean is I think he's hiding something. I don't like that."

"You think so? Well, everybody hides something about themselves," Souta stated as they reached the main steps to the shrine. "Huh? They're not here yet?"

"That's not what I mean exactly. He's suppressing something about himself," Inuyasha said, looking down the steps at the busy street. "I can feel it and it isn't good."

"Have you told Kagome about it?" Souta asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

"I tried but she doesn't see anything wrong with him," Inuyasha huffed a bit. "I don't know… Maybe it's something only I've noticed."

"Hm? Could be," Souta shrugged as a taxi slowed down and stopped. "Oh, hey! Look! They're back."

Souta started down the steps with Inuyasha dragging his feet right behind him. Grandpa got out first and stretched his back a bit. He spotted Souta and Inuyasha coming down the steps to greet them. He quickly waved to them.

"Ah, good! You two give me a hand with 'Dopy' here," Grandpa said, holding a good size plastic bag. "He's not too happy and he's really sore."

"So what all happened?" Souta asked as Grandpa help Ichigo out of the car.

"A lot. I have a story for everyone when we get inside," Grandpa said, trying to hold up a groggy Ichigo. "Inuyasha, give he a hand here. My back can't take his weight."

"I's nots thaaat heavzy," Ichigo said, looking at the elderly man Inuyasha helped Ichigo stand. "Don'ts toucha me."

"Oh, shuddup," Inuyasha said, helping Ichigo away from the cab.

Grandpa quickly paid the cabbie and turned to face everyone. They needed to get Ichigo up those steps and back into bed. He was still a little dopy from the anesthesia and even more so on pain killers. He could barely walk and was talking about some really weird stuff about ghosts, shinigami, evil spirits, and who knows what. Everything was so jumbled up nothing made sense.

(A/N THIS IS WHERE THE DAMN THING CUT OFF AND BELOW IS ALL NEW MATERIAL I HAD TO REWRITE!)

"**sigh…** Okay, let's get him inside and back into bed," Grandpa said, starting towards the steps. "I've got a story for all of you."

Grandpa and Souta started up the steps first with Inuyasha trying to lead an unsteady Ichigo towards the steps. Ichigo was really out of it but he was with it enough to try and get away from Inuyasha the best he could. The feeling was mutual with Inuyasha. He really didn't want to be stuck helping Ichigo up all those steps.

"Step up," Inuyasha said as the reached the steps. "C'mon!"

Ichigo made a face at Inuyasha but complied. Picked his foot up and stepped up trying not to lean too much on Inuyasha in the process. He brought his other foot to same step. Well, that was one a far too many to go.

"Up again," Inuyasha groaned, giving Ichigo a slight push forward. "Hurry up!"

"Don'ts bass me arounds," Ichigo said, scrunching his face even more.

"What does 'bass me' mean?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"BOSS!" Ichigo yelled in Inuyasha's ears.

"I was joking! Not need to scream in my ears," Inuyasha growled back. "C'mon, keep moving!"

Ichigo went to pick his foot up again and started to tilt backwards suddenly. Inuyasha wasn't expecting the sudden weight shift as Ichigo grab hold tighter to Inuyasha for support. A split second later both were staring up the sky in mild shock, laying flat on their back. Just how the hell did that happen?

"This sucks," Ichigo drawled looking up at the sky as a jet slowly streaked across the sky.

"RRRGH! That's it! I've had it," Inuyasha barked, get up to his feet and grabbed Ichigo. "Now we're doing this my way!"

"Your ways?" Ichigo asked only to be slung over Inuyasha's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "OWWWW! OW! Whats are you doin'?"

"Getting you up these steps one way or another," Inuyasha quickly started to bound up the steps rather quickly.

"OWWWW! YOU ARE KILLZEN ME!" Ichigo shouted as he was jostled around rather hard. "STOPS IT WITH DA BOUNCDEN!"

Grandpa and Souta just made it to the landing as Inuyasha rushed by carrying a screaming Ichigo. Inuyasha made a beeline for the house. He opened the door and rushed back into the living room with Ichigo screaming a manner of colorful words he could think of. Kagome rushed in to see what was going on and nearly had a heart attack seeing how Inuyasha was holding Ichigo and how much Ichigo was trying to fight back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome snapped at them.

"Helping," Inuyasha replied, readjusting a fighting Ichigo.

"You're tryzen ta killz me, ya fucking asshole," Ichigo snapped struggling to get of Inuyasha's arms.

"UUUGH! Take him back to the spare room, right now," Kagome snapped, pointing down the hall. "I don't believe this. Don't run!"

Inuyasha slowed down and Kagome caught up half way down the hall. She opened the door to the room and Inuyasha started towards the bed. Kagome could see that Ichigo was in pain from the look on his face.

"Set him down—gently," Kagome ordered and Inuyasha complied.

Ichigo sat down the soft bed wanting to slug the hell out Inuyasha right now. But he was in condition for the repercussions that would follow. Kagome got down on the floor and pulled off Ichigo's sneaks and set them down beside the bed. She then stood up and glared at the half demon beside her.

"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha went face first into the floor. "What is your problem? I told you to be gentle with him and here you are handling him like a bag of garbage!"

"And what is with you?" Inuyasha snapped, sitting up and looked up at Kagome. "Why is he treated like some high and mighty emperor?"

"You really don't get, do you?" Kagome grumbled out before turning back to Ichigo. "Just lay down for a bit, Kurosaki-san. I'll bring you supper shortly."

"I'm nots real hungry," Ichigo said, leaning back into his bed and put his head on the pillow. "I'll pass on dinnzer."

"Maybe later than, we'll save you a plate," Kagome said, before turning back to Inuyasha. "And, you, come with me."

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted, getting to his feet and followed Kagome out the door.

Kagome closed the door back and glared at Inuyasha. She was going to give him an earful this time. How could he do this? Why did he do this? Did he really dislike Ichigo that much that would do something so reckless?

"Inuyasha, I specifically told you not do anything to him and this how you treat him after he just had surgery," Kagome snapped, her face was the color of Inuyasha's outfit. "He is sick and injured. Why, oh, why are doing this to him? To me?"

"You just don't get, do you? There is something about Kurosaki that is eating away at me. There is like, I don't know, a presence of some sort that emanates from him," Inuyasha bit out at her. "I'm surprised you haven't felt it either. I never noticed it until that fight at the village and it's gotten stronger since he showed up Kaede's. I don't know what it is but it's strong and dangerous."

"You're just being paranoid," Kagome snapped, turning on her heel and marched down the hall towards the living room and kitchen. "I will admit there is something odd about Kurosaki but I don't think it is what you think it is. He's got power that much is true but I don't believe he's the type to just randomly hurt people."

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Why did I even bother telling you in the first place?" Inuyasha huffed out as the walked into the kitchen, where Souta and Grandpa were already sitting a eating. Mrs. Higurashi was still fixing her own plate. "I'm worried about him staying here."

"Just pipe down and take a seat," Kagome snapped, grabbing a plate for her and Inuyasha.

"Are you two having a fight?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, sitting down with her plate in hand.

"A mild one compared to others," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, watching Kagome and shook his head. "Stubborn."

"Well, that makes two of us," Kagome snapped, turning around with her plate and Inuyasha's. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. So just drop the subject. I would like to eat in peace."

She handed off Inuyasha his plate as she sat down with hers. She really didn't see anything wrong with Kurosaki and she didn't see what Inuyasha was seeing. Maybe she just didn't want to see it. Kurosaki wasn't mean but he was mysterious and he kept a lot of secrets. He was hiding something but it was for his own safety and those around him. He meant no ill will to anyone and he did have good sense of justice. But there was something different about Kurosaki she just couldn't put her finger on.

"So, Grandpa, what all happened today at the hospital?" Souta asked, between bites of food. "You said it was quite a story."

"Ah, yes, the hospital trip. Where to start? Well, after I showed him how to use the bath we got dressed and went to the bus stop," Grandpa said, stroking his beard slightly. "To my surprise Kurosaki all though fascinated by the city wasn't really that curious. The bus ride was uneventful. He was indifferent about the bus ride to the hospital. He was running a fever so I just concluded he wasn't feeling well. But when we got to the hospital he refused to go inside and wouldn't come off the bench. It took a lot of coaxing to get him off and inside the hospital."

"I have a feeling that things only got worse from there," Mrs. Higurashi said, as her father-in-law nodded.

"That it did. Once inside at first he was rather compliant with the nurse while she asked him questions. We stumbled over a few but we got through them well enough However, when she went to draw his blood and set up the IV he went ballistic," Grandpa said, grabbing his glass and took a drink before continuing. "He raced out the door and headed for the main lobby. It took 4 burly men to tackle him the floor so he couldn't go anywhere. By the time the nurse and I got to him your doctor friend, Ishida Ryuken, was there too. They had to put Ichigo in restraints and wheel him back to the exam room."

"They had to restrain him?" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Yes, well, Dr. Ishida examined Kurosaki-san and returned a while later to the waiting room to tell me of the boy's condition. He said that Kurosaki-san did have a bad infection that he would have to go under a bit to clean everything. It would be a mild sedative but a sedative none the less," Grandpa mused. "They had managed to get an O.R. opening earlier than expected. Ichigo was screaming the whole time he was carted out of the exam room. I was told to go back to the waiting room. I didn't see him again until he was in recovery. His mood was even worse when I got in there."

"Well, you weren't too happy about 5 years back with your open heart surgery," Mrs. Higurashi said in a matter of fact voice. "I'm sure you remember that."

"Yeah, you were so crabby. You constantly drove the nurses bonkers and us too when you finally made it home," Kagome added, pointing her grandfather. "You wanted this and you needed that. Things had to be done this way and that way. You had us running in circles."

"I did no such thing," Grandpa snapped at them and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you did," his family replied sharply in unison.

"Ahem. As I was saying," the old man said, clearing his throat.

"Ah, see, you're changing the subject," Kagome huffed out.

"Now, do you want to know what happens next or not?" Grandpa bit back and Kagome leaned back in her seat. "Well, as I was saying Kurosaki was not in a good mood especially when Dr. Ishida walked into the room. Dr. Ishida told me that everything went well and that every wound was cleaned out and that only a few areas required stitching. He wanted to leave some unstitched so that they heal from the inside out to reduce more infection. He handed me a bag with antibiotics, pain pills, and instructions on how to care for his wounds. When Kurosaki was released he couldn't wait to get in the taxi cab."

"This is where you said he started talking out of his head," Souta said, finishing up the last of meal.

"What all did he say?" Kagome asked, curious as well.

"He started going off about Shinigami mostly. He said he needed to get back to his time before he screws something up. I asked him what he was talking about pertaining to Shinigami. He really wouldn't really tell me much other than they could really cause trouble for him here," Grandpa stated, scratching his head. "It was like he was paranoid all of a sudden. I asked him what was the job of a Shinigami was and he just replied to get rid of bad spirits. He wouldn't elaborate beyond that."

"Shinigami…" Inuyasha spoke up for the first time, poking at the last of dinner. "Not a good bunch to go messing with."

"You know something about them?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha let out sigh.

"There is an unspoken rule between demons and Shinigami. You don't mess with us we don't mess with you. Shinigami are formidable warriors and not a group you want to mess with," Inuyasha said, looking from his plate. "I've never seen one myself considering that they spirits. From what I've heard from other demons they act as mediators between the living and the dead. They follow war parties to reduce the number of souls wondering the earth. They also get rid of powerful negative spirits as well."

"By chance what would a Shinigami want with living human?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"Not much really. Shinigami can interact with the living but an average person can't see them and they have little need to interact with them," Inuyasha shrugged. "But I heard a story once that a human was able to see a Shinigami and tried to get in its way from removing a spirit. Shinigami don't like it when the living purposely interferes with them. The person usually remains alive after an encounter, but are badly beaten up for it. They are said to wield powerful swords catered strictly for them."

"Okay… But why would Kurosaki-san be so worried about Shinigami here?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's see… What do we know about him? Not that much."

"Exactly my point! We only know him really off of face value. We know for a fact that he can see jewel shards," Inuyasha pointed.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot about that," Kagome gasped and Inuyasha groaned.

"He can see them too?" Mrs. Higurashi asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, he asked me what was glowing under that kimono I was wearing," Kagome said, turning to her mother. "I don't think he knew what they were until I told him. He seems to detest the jewels shards and avoids them apparently."

"That's fine by me. I don't want him to get his hands on even the tiniest sliver," Inuyasha snorted. "Well, if he can see the jewels hard maybe he can also see Shinigami. He must have done something to piss them off. I think that's what he was hinting at a couple of days ago about him almost getting caught."

"You think so? He said it had something to do with the swords that they were carrying. All three of them have some very powerful blades," Kagome mused, looking down at her lap. "Hitsugaya's can produce ice, Abarai's is whip like with multiple blades, and Kurosaki's can produce a dark energy blast. Wait a minute… Do you know anything else about Shinigami swords."

"That was about all I know—hold on you don't think…" Inuyasha's voice died out as he looked at Kagome.

"Could it be possible that Kurosaki-san and the others stole those swords from Shinigami?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha mulled over the idea. "He also mentioned something about being part of a special order of some sort. What if that order deals with using swords that Shinigami use?"

"Then he would be in some serious hot water. Maybe we should just get rid of that thing," Inuyasha suggested and Kagome shook her head. "Why not?"

"Think about what would happen to him if his order discovered he was missing his sword? Or worse the Shinigami he may have stolen it from," Kagome pointed out. "That might cause even more trouble. Shinigami must hold a lot of secrets and power they don't want others to know."

"I still say we should get rid of it," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

**RRIIING! RRIIING! RRIIING!**

"I'll get it," Souta said getting up to his feet and grabbed the phone off the wall mount. "Moshi moshi."

**"May I speak with Higurashi Azumi?"**

"Yeah, hold on," Souta said, turning to his mother. "Mama, it's for you."

"Who is it?" she asked, getting up and grabbed the phone from her son.

"Dunno… Some man," Souta shrugged, walking back to his seat.

"Moshi moshi," she said into the receiver.

**"Good evening, Azumi-san."**

"Oh, Ryuken-san, hi. I heard quite a story this evening about what happened today. Did everything go all right?"

**"It went well enough. In fact, I wanted to talk you about that young man you handed me. Just where did he come from? He wouldn't give me a straight answer about anything. Do you mind filling in the gaps?"**

"I'll try but you see my daughter found him. He really keeps to himself and hasn't spoken much about who his is or where he came from."

**"I see. I know he wasn't being honest about how he got into his current condition. He said he was attacked and left out to fend for himself. Is that much true?"**

"I believe that much is true."

**"Why haven't you called the police? He was attacked after all."**

"Well, uh, you see… Kurosaki-san didn't want us to say anything to the authorities."

**"Did he give you a reason why?"**

"He just didn't want the police involved. He never really gave us a reason."

**"I don't know what kind of trouble he is wrapped up in but I'm asking you to be careful. He may not hurt you or your family purposely but others around him might. I'm worried about you having to take care of him."**

"I'm sure that once he's well enough he'll leave without much fuss. He seems anxious to leave already to tell you the truth."

**"Regardless watch yourselves. There was also one more thing. Kurosaki Isshin… Have you heard from him at all lately?"**

"Hm, no. The last I heard he went back to Karakura and got engaged. How is he doing?"

**"He's fine. He's married now and he runs his own privet clinic. It's small but well equipped."**

"Oh, wow, that's great. He always talked about running his own doctors office."

**"Yes, well… He also had a kid, close to turning 4. A little boy also named Kurosaki Ichigo."**

"Y-you don't say," Mrs. Higurashi's face paled slightly. "What a coincidence."

**"Too much of one. In fact both of them have the same orange hair and the same chocolate brown eyes. If it wasn't for the age difference they could pass as identical twins. I mean that, literally. Today I was looking at that boy's teenage doppelganger."**

"That must h-have been a strange sight. That's really weird I must admit."

**"Definitely. When I get back home I'll give you Isshin's phone number and address. I don't have it on me."**

"I'd like that. Arigato. By the way, how is your wife and son doing? You didn't talk much about them the other day."

**"They're doing fine. Listen, I must go. I have to pack and I have an early flight. We'll talk more later."**

"That's fine. Maybe the next time you're up this way we can have lunch and talk face to face."

**"Yeah. Sounds nice. I'll talk to you later. Good night."**

"Same to you, Ryuken-san," Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. _Things must not being going well with his family. I hope everything is all right?_

"Who what that, Mom?" Kagome asked as her mom sat back down.

"Ishida Ryuken. That's the doctor that saw Kurosaki-san today," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking a littler perplexed. "He told me something quite interesting about our currently house guest. It seems my other college friend Kurosaki Isshin got married and had a child of his own. A little boy also named Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Are you serious?" everyone gasped in unison.

"It only gets stranger still. It seems that our Kurosaki is a perfect match to that little boy," Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Ryuken-san explained our Kurosaki as being a teenage doppelganger."

"What's a doppelganger?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Souta asked as well.

"It's a German word, I believe," Mrs. Higurashi pondered. "It means someone double but they aren't related to each other. I don't know much about it."

"It's German folklore actually," Grandpa said. "I had a friend over in Europe during the war and was staying Germany. He came back full of different stories. A doppelganger is indeed someone double but they are considered evil entities. They bring bad luck to anyone that sees them. If friend or family sees a loved one's doppelganger it was said to bring illness or danger to the loved one. But if the person sees his or hers own doppelganger it is said to bring death to the person."

"Huh… That's interesting," Inuyasha said, looking a little surprised. "But what's this Germany place?"

"Remind me to show you a map later, Inuyasha," Kagome said, patting him on the back. "I highly doubt that our Kurosaki is that little boy's doppelganger. He was just using the word for reference. But our Kurosaki is from 500 years in the past I think what we have here is more of a case of reincarnation than a doppelganger."

"That could be possible," Inuyasha nodded lightly. "I suppose you would know all about that."

"Don't get cute," Kagome snapped. "It's a good solid theory."

"Are you, you know, going to tell him about this?" Souta asked, looking at the people around him.

"I don't believe that would be a wise idea, Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking her head. "It would be best he didn't know anything about."

"Oh, wow, it's almost 7," Souta said, looking up at the clock.

"NANI! Oh, no! I have to go study," Kagome said, grabbing her plate and Inuyasha's from the table and dumped them. "I have my English test tomorrow. I'm no good at that language and it's going to be more oral than written."

"This Engrish thing… Is that that crazy language to try to pronounce when you think no one is listening?" Inuyasha asked, watching Kagome rinse off their plates in the sink.

"Try is the key word. I doubt I'll even get a C on the test," Kagome moaned, turning to face Inuyasha and her family. "My pronunciations are horrible."

"Now, now, child, don't panic," Grandpa said, trying to calm the girl. "You'll never know how you'll do until you try."

"I can try but that doesn't mean I'll succeed and one more thing," Kagome said sharply and pointed at Inuyasha. "I need you to go back down the well."

"What for?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"You have this annoying habit of looking over my shoulder and asking me a million questions," Kagome blurted out. "I really don't need that right now while I'm studying. Not only that I'm sure Sango and the others are a nervous wreck not knowing anything that's been going on over here."

"But what about Kurosaki?" Inuyasha retorted.

"We'll be fine. If something goes wrong I'll come and get you," Kagome replied. "Just go back for now. You can come back tomorrow evening, after school. Just got back, please."

"Feh, all right. But you will come and get me, right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll you tomorrow. Sayonara."

"Ja ne," Souta waved as Inuyasha walked to the back door.

"Would like to stay again for dinner tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as Inuyasha started out the door.

"I'll see," he said, shutting the door.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as her mother picked up the last of the dishes from the table. She needed to find some poems and book passages to recite for the class. She needed to use the computer and printer but currently Kurosaki was staying the little office/bedroom. If he wakes up he might ended being another Inuyasha looking over her shoulder and asking a million questions. But she needed to use the computer.

"Mom, do you think I would disturb Kurosaki-san if I used the computer?" Kagome asked as her mom filled the sink with soap and water.

"I don't think so. You can always ask him," Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, turning off the faucet and grabbed scrub sponge. "He may just sleep the whole time you're in there."

"I'm going back to my game," Souta said, heading back toward the living room.

"You have homework too," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"But mama," he whined.

"Finish your homework and then you can play your games," she said sternly.

"Okay, fine. Just let me save it first," Souta said, walking into the living room.

"You've that game on pause all this time?" Kagome asked, following him as she walked towards the Kurosaki's room. "I hope you didn't ruin the TV."

"You worry too much," he said, grabbing the controller. "It's fine."

Kagome let out a sigh and continued down to the small office that Kurosaki was staying in. She knocked on the door first and opened it. Ichigo was fast asleep with only his head poking out of the covers. He looked rather hansom when was asleep but not some much when he was awake. She walked up to him and let a sigh.

_What kind of trouble are you in? There a lot more to you than you're telling us. I just wish you tell us something and maybe we could help you._ Kagome thought as she looked down at the sleeping Ichigo, before shaking his shoulder gently. "Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san. Wake up for a minute."

Ichigo let out a moan and slowly rolled over to look up at her. He just wanted to go back to sleep. What did she want now? He couldn't have been asleep for long.

"Nani?" he moaned.

"I'm going to be working in here for a little while. I'll try to be quiet, okay?" She said as he just took the covers pulled them over his head. "Okay… Well, I guess you don't care."

"I wanna sleep," he voice was muffled by the covers.

"Right," Kagome nodded her head and turned towards the computer.

Kagome pulled out the chair and sat down. She turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. She looked over the shoulder at Ichigo. His head still hidden under the covers. He obviously wasn't going to bothering her for a good long while. She turned back the computer and waited for to finish loading. It's good thing her mom had the extra phone put in. She quickly dialed onto the net and waited for that to connect. The noise it made was horrible. She suddenly had a feeling that Kurosaki was just glaring at her. She slowly turned around and sure enough Ichigo was staring at her as the computer connected to the internet.

"Sorry," Kagome said with a shrug. "I can't help it. Not the most pleasant of sounds, I know."

He covered his head back up. Kagome let out a sigh, turned back around, and opened the web browser. Okay now she needed to find English poems and/or book passages that she can read to the teacher. She started typing away looking for this and for that. It was becoming more troublesome than she thought. She wanted to find a few easy one but she knew that if they were too easy that they would be counted against her. She wanted to find one that would make a statement to the teacher.

"Click! Click! Click! That's r-really annoying," Ichigo grumbled, poking his eyes out from behind his covers.

"I've got to look for something. I'm sorry. I honestly I can't help it," she grumbled as she heard the bed shift behind her.

She turned around to see him sitting up on the side of the bed. Obviously she was creating too much of a disturbance for him. He then stood carefully and stumbled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked but he just grunted at her. "Kurosaki-san? Oi! Hold on!"

Ichigo walked down the hall using the wall for support. Kagome walked out of the room right behind him. She had a look of worry on her face. He made it to a door and quickly shut it in her face.

"Oi, that wasn't very nice," she snapped.

"I think I can pee on my own, thanks," Ichigo snapped at her through the door.

"Oh, yeah…" she said, backing away from the bathroom door. "You sound better."

"You mind?" he said through the door.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be back in the room," she said with a grin, backing up towards the office/bedroom. _I think I should back off a bit. I don't want to feeling like I'm suffocating him._

Kagome walked back into the room and went back to work on the computer. She really didn't know what to look for. She knew a lot of English stories like Dracula, A Christmas Carol, Oliver Twist, Alice in Wonderland, and several others but she figured most everyone else would go for stories like that. Maybe she should try some Shakespeare. But all of that was old English and she was struggling with modern English but she wanted that something that stood out for the extra credit.

She put her head down on the desk and tried to rack her brain on what she could use. She hate this. She highly doubted she'd be going to any English speaking countries but there were several US military bases stationed in Japan. They would speak English and if she got a job that required to speak English that would a requirement.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice. Robert Frost."

Kagome slowly sat up and felt a warm body against her shoulders. She turned her head to see Ichigo leaning over her looking at the computer screen. When did he get back? More importantly…

"YOU KNOW ENGLISH!" she snapped as he backed up from her.

"S-some," Ichigo stammered, covering his mouth. _Stupid! I must have been muttering it and didn't realize._

"Some? That sounded like you know a good bit," Kagome said, getting up to her feet as Ichigo backed up towards his bed.

"Th-that one is easy t-to do. Hardly any 'L' sounds," Ichigo explained but she was right in his face. "You're a little too close."

"How do you know English?" she snapped as Ichigo's fell back onto his bed.

_I need a lie! Damn it! What can I use? I'm not the greatest history buff,_ Ichigo was sweating bullets as Kagome glared down at him. "Uh… Uh… Tr-trade ships! I've w-worked with the trade sh-ships from the west."

"Oh, really?" Kagome huffed, eying Ichigo as she put her hands on her hips. "How long have been learning the language?"

"Well, I can read out loud better than forming my own sentences in conversation," Ichigo said, trying to back away from her but was only met with the wall. "If I just speak it, it comes out broken."

"But you do know English?" Kagome bit out as Ichigo nodded slightly.

"N-not fluently but well enough to communicate," Ichigo gulped as Kagome turned sharply on her heel and looked back at the computer. "I'm being honest about that."

"Then you're going to help me tonight," Kagome said, turning back around to Ichigo. "I need to pass an English test tomorrow and if you can get me to where I can at least get a passing grade, I would be most grateful."

"Oookay," Ichigo drawled, slowly moving back from the wall. "But what do you want me to do?"

"I'll find a book passage or poem that I can use to recite to the teacher," Kagome said, sitting back down in the chair again and started looking again. "Just sit there until I find something I like. I'll then have you teach me how to say it."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo whined.

"I have a hard time pronouncing things," Kagome sighed.

"You mean your phonics and stuff like that?" Ichigo inquired as Kagome nodded. _This looks like it's going to be a long night._

"How did you learn English?" Kagome asked, turning around again to look at Ichigo.

"Listening to them talk mainly. You get an idea on how things are said and worded," Ichigo answered. "Many a time I would listen to them sing."

"Sing? You mean like listen to music?" Kagome asked and Ichigo nodded. "Ah, that's it. My dad use to listen to few American bands and singers. I can dig out those old albums and use that."

"Okay…" Ichigo shrugged. _I think I just got myself into more trouble. I need to be super careful and I'm starting to crack under the pressure. I'm going to blow this sooner or later._

_There is definitely something strange about Kurosaki. This is modern English not old English. If I try to get closer to him I might be able to catch him a real good lie and figure out what he's really up to,_ Kagome thought, looking at the computer screen. "Thanks for helping me, Kurosaki-kun."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo blinked at her. "Uhhh… Yeah…"

(A/N Ah, finally… I'm finished with the chapter from hell. Anyway Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah. Oh, by the way for all those that may not have heard, Warner Bros. are suppose to be making a live action Bleach movie. I'm a little worried given the track record of anime movies made by Americans. They better do it right or hell will break loose.)

Millie M. Banshee


	24. Rin and Orihime Missing

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 25

Rin and Orihime Missing

(A/N I think it's high time I had change this story up a bit. This is going to be interesting.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/flashback_

_**Disembodied voices/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"How did you learn English?" Kagome asked, turning around again to look at Ichigo.

"Listening to them talk mainly. You get an idea on how things are said and worded," Ichigo answered. "Many a time I would listen to them sing."

"Sing? You mean like listen to music?" Kagome asked and Ichigo nodded. "Ah, that's it. My dad use to listen to few American bands and singers. I can dig out those old albums and use that."

"Okay…" Ichigo shrugged. _I think I just got myself into more trouble. I need to be super careful and I'm starting to crack under the pressure. I'm going to blow this sooner or later._

_There is definitely something strange about Kurosaki. This is modern English not old English. If I try to get closer to him I might be able to catch him a real good lie and figure out what he's really up to,_ Kagome thought, looking at the computer screen. "Thanks for helping me, Kurosaki-kun."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo blinked at her. "Uhhh… Yeah…"

* * *

(Present Time)

Another hot summer day drew to a close and air slowly started to cool. The sun had just set with only the dieing twilight left to brighten the sky. Byakuya decided to call it a night. Both he and Orihime dismounted their horses and prepared to camp for the night. Orihime was sent out to collect firewood while Byakuya fixed their little camp.

When Orihime returned she had a smile on her face a mile long. Byakuya didn't even want to know what she was so happy about. Usually she was only happy about things that mainly dealt with her and her own little world. She set up the firewood still smiling. Byakuya knew if he didn't ask her something she was going to pop. He might as well get it over with.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as she stood up quickly.

"I've got a surprise! I wanna show you something, Akiyama-sama," she said, heading back the way she returned. "C'mon! It's not even three minutes from here!"

"I'd rather not," he said, trying to get the fire going, which she neglected to do.

"Aw, it's not what you think," She exclaimed, running back over to him and grabbed his arm but all he did was jerk it way from her. "It'll be fun!"

"I said no," he snapped. "I'll ask you again not to touch me."

"Okay, fine!" she turned on her heel, grabbed a bamboo container, and marched back off into the darkening woods. "I'll just bring back something from it."

Byakuya didn't even acknowledge her as he went about looking for tonight's dinner. He'd be damn if he let her try to fix something again. He didn't even know what she had managed to create for lunch when they stopped at a village that morning for extra supplies. The memory made him cringe.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_ It was mid day now and a storm rumbled off in the distance but the winds were carrying it around to another location. The sky was dotted heavily with thick clouds but it did nothing for the heat or humidity. Byakuya and Orihime had been traveling for a while know. They had stopped at a small village for a few extra supplies earlier that morning. Byakuya went one way and Orihime had gone another to have a look around._

_ Byakuya had asked a shopkeeper if they were in Musashi yet. The shopkeeper responded that yes they were and that they were only about 5 miles from the boarder. Well, that was a somewhat relief to know that they were now in the right province. Byakuya managed to find Orihime trying to haggle down the price of a tiny shell necklace. Amazingly enough Orihime managed to get it for a quarter of what it was priced at. Byakuya also took note of the extra bags of food in her hands._

_ He had also bought some more food as well. Grant it these wouldn't last as long as the provisions that were given to them at Soul Society but they were of better quality. He wouldn't mind something nice to eat for a change. Too bad no one had bothered to tell him that Orihime was the worst cook in the world._

_ In any case it was close to lunch now and they stopped for a brake and for a small descent meal. Orihime quickly took the reins of the food preparations. Byakuya really didn't care. He could cook somewhat but most of the time his mansion staff handled such things. He knew enough to survive on. It was part of standard Shinigami training to know how to prepare food but not to be a culinary artist._

_ It took Orihime about 30 minutes to prepare and cook lunch. It was small but there was a lot more substance to it. Just not the substance that Byakuya could stomach. Orihime plated her so-called lunch and handed it over Byakuya. He looked at it briefly poking at it slightly with his chop sticks. Just what was he handed?_

_ "Aren't you going to try it?" she asked, shoving a good helping into her mouth. "Itz noff bad. Rest ding I goocked."_

_ He could barely understand that last part. He didn't want to be rude to the girl but he still wasn't too sure about what he was holding. He knew everything was edible but let's face it, certain things should never be mixed together. He let out sigh and picked up a small helping with his chopsticks. Well here goes nothing._

_ Two bites and he wanted spit it out but again he didn't want to be rude and his upbringing was another reason he couldn't do something like that. But he had to do something and he really didn't want to swallow that pasty substance in his mouth. He watched her keep putting large amounts of food in her mouth like was sweet candy. He wanted the hurl. He literally wanted to puke and was fighting the urge to do so. Regrettably he was losing._

_ "Is something wrong?" she asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side. "You look a little ill."_

_ "Excuse m-me," he said, standing up and walked quickly towards the nearest bush. "**GGAAAAGG! HUKK!**"_

_ "Are you okay? Did the heat get to you?" she asked with worry in her voice. "I know a remedy for tummy sickness."_

_ "NOOO," he snapped at her, looking over his shoulder and she jumped slightly._

_ "Touchy. I was just trying to help," she snorted, going to back to her food._

* * *

(End Flashback)

A phantom taste returned to his mouth and he shuddered at the thought of eating more of her cooking. A couple minutes later Orihime returned again and walked up to him with her container still in hand. What did she have in there? He really didn't want to look. She stood in front of him and held out her bamboo container.

"Hold out your hand," she said in a slightly demanding tone. "It won't hurt and it's nothing gross."

"No," he replied curtly, turning his back on her. "I don't want to play anymore of your games tonight. I would just like to eat and go to sleep."

"I was just trying to do it as a surprise," she moaned, opening the container and poured out a good amount of water. "If you don't want to go, I will. I found a hot spring! So, nagh! I'm going to have a nice evening by myself then, since you don't want to join me!"

Byakuya slowly turned around to see her grab some of her supplies to take a bath. He could do with hot soak but he would be damn if he took one with her. Was she out of her mind asking him to join her?

"And just for the record the spring is broken up by rocks should you want to come," she huffed out, marching back into the woods. "It's not like I was inviting you to bathe with me. Goodness, no."

Byakuya's face flushed a slight red and she vanished into the woods. He was never going to figure that girl out. Either she was so smart she acted stupid or she was so stupid she acted smart. He didn't know. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He might as well go now that she told him the springs were divided. He grabbed his supplies too and followed the direction she went.

It didn't take long to catch up with the girl. She was just taking her sandals and socks off as he approached. She turned and waved at him. This girl was just too damn happy.

"Ah, I see you wanted to come after all," she said, getting onto her feet. "You can take the other side around that large bolder there."

He let out a sigh and nodded as we went around the way Orihime had pointed. Once Byakuya was out of sight Orihime quickly got undressed and worked her way into the warm water of the spring. It felt wonderful. She could finally get all the sweat and dirt off her and do a little swimming while she was at it. She was having a grand old time in her side of the spring.

Byakuya was a lot more quiet and reserved. He would have preferred a quiet bath but that was impossible with Orihime was just behind the rock making a ruckus. Regardless of the noise the water did feel good to his sore muscles. She wasn't a complete loon but she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. He did have to admit this was rather nice.

"Hey, you better not be peeking at me," Orihime called to him over the large bolder that dived the hot spring. _This'll be good. Hahaha!_

"I have no such intentions," he replied sharply, washing his arms with a cloth. _She's scheming something. But what?_

"Ohhh, I see how it is," she replied back in a rather bitter tone. _Take the bait! C'mon, you, stick-in-the-mud._

_Dammit! I knew it was a trap!_ Byakuya snapped mentally. "That's not what I meant at all."

"So, then you are a perv? I hope that information never gets out to the others," she said sarcastically. _Hook, line and sinker! Yes!_

"I most certainly am not! I do have good morals, Inoue," he snapped at her as he suddenly heard her laugh. _I will kill her, I swear!_

"Hehehe! I was just playing with you," she laughed at him. "You take things too seriously. Loosen up once and a while."

"Ingrate," Byakuya grumbled, leaning up against the rock.

"Oi, Akiyama-sama, do you think Kurosaki-kun is alive?" she asked in a more serious tone and her splashing became still. "I'm really worried about a lot of things right now. How do you feel?"

Well, that was a shocking question. She went from joking to being serious but she did have a point. There were a lot of things to worry about and how should they go about dealing with them. He did have a good bit of confidence in himself more so than the girl did. So far nothing had gone wrong but nothing had advance them either. They were stuck in the middle.

"A little worried but not much. We just need a good lead on either Hitsugaya-taichou or Kurosaki," he answered, letting a long breath. "We just need one good clue but that will take time. You need not stress over it."

"I know. I'm just going to, I'm afraid," she confessed, wringing her hair out slightly and put it up with some hair sticks. "Also you can be honest with me on a lot of things. Like my cooking, for example. You wouldn't be the first to bring it back up. You could have said something to me."

He just grunted at her. He didn't want to be rude to her at lunch, so much for that. Oh, well. He still wasn't going to open up to her either. She was a human not a Shinigami. Hell, there were still things he wouldn't even tell his dear wife. Rest her soul. Why would he open up to her? He scoffed at the idea of being "friends" with the woman.

Orihime already knew that would be impossible for Byakuya to open up and be honest with her, but she left the option open if he ever wanted to talk to her. She let out a sigh and sunk half her head in the water for a moment before coming back up for air. She was hoping that the hot spring would lighten the mood but it seemed that was all in vain. He was very distant and tight lipped. The man couldn't even take a small dirty joke.

"Hey, listen, I'm going head back early," she said, moving towards the shore of the spring. "I'll fix my own supper now and you can fix yours later."

"Be careful on your way back," was he said as she got out of the spring and dried off.

She got dressed again and started back towards camp with her hair wrapped up to help it dry faster. If only he showed a little more emotion other than anger, annoyance and indifference. She was really beginning to wonder why she was chosen to travel with him. They were both positively miserable together.

She made it back to camp and added more wood to the fire. She heard something move behind her. She turned around expecting to see Byakuya but saw no one. She shrugged it of as a curious animal and went back to work preparing her dinner. Bad move.

* * *

Byakuya returned about 20 minutes later expecting to see Orihime eating or about to eat one of her so-called meals. However, she was no where to be seen and there was nothing cooking. This was odd. Was she out doing her, uh, business? He doubted it.

"Inoue-san, where are you?" he called out but no answer came. "She knows better than to go into the woods this late. INOUE, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Still no answer came. He looked harder around the camp. He found the cloth that she had brought with her to the spring laying on the ground. He picked it up and felt something sticky on it. He pulled his hand back and found blood with a few strands of a tawny colored hair on his fingers. He opened the cloth up and found a lot more blood. He noticed a few drops on the ground as well leading into the woods. This wasn't good. He needed to find that girl and fast. He put out the fire and haphazardly repacked everything. He mounted his horse and took hold of Orihime's horse by the reins and headed in the direction of the blood. With any luck he would find who had taken her and that she wasn't badly hurt.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Toshiro and Sesshoumaru-sama had yet to return from one of their late night training sessions. Rin stared up at the starry sky listening to Jaken snore slightly. The moon was getting close to being full. She wondered how long they would be gone and what they were doing. They most likely wouldn't return until dawn or close to it.

She rolled over, resting on Ah-Un's side. She wanted to sleep she really did but she just couldn't. She groaned a little and she stretched out her little legs. Toshiro and Sesshoumaru-sama seemed to spend a lot of time together since Toshiro returned. She wouldn't say that she was jealous about Toshiro taking up Sesshoumaru's time. Well, maybe she was… Just a little.

She let out another groan as she rolled over the other way. She just couldn't get comfortable no matter what. She sat up and rubbed the back of her neck for minute. She got to her feet and walked around the camp a little bit hoping to calm herself a bit. There was really nothing to be worked up about. Sesshoumaru was trying to help Toshiro remember who he was and how to control his powers. She did plead with Sesshoumaru to bring him along and to find him when he was kidnapped and when he ran away. So why was getting so jealous over him?

She kicked a rocked and watched it roll into the thicket. She did this to a few more rocks until she grew bored of that. She then plopped down and started to draw pictures with a stick into the dirt. Even that got boring rather quickly. She didn't know what to do. She was tired but couldn't sleep and there was nothing to occupy her mind. She didn't want to wake Jaken if she could help it.

She lied back flat on the ground and looked back up at the sky. It was a pretty and clear tonight. She closed the eyes for a moment taking in the fresh night air. She let out a long sigh before opening her eyes again only to see a tall figure standing over her and it wasn't Sesshoumaru-sama.

She went to let out a scream only to have a hand cover her mouth. She started kicking and swinging her arms at the cloaked man but he proved to be really strong. She needed to get Jaken's attention. She quickly grabbed a rock and tossed it in the Jaken's direction. The rock missed the imp and hit Ah-Un in the side. The dragon lifted its two heads with a start to see Rin being picked up off the ground by an unknown person. She was struggling to get free.

The dragon got to its feet, jarring Jaken out of his slumber as he fell over backwards. The dragon charged at the assailant first as Jaken still tried to wrap his sleepy brain around what was going on. Ah-Un was surprised as the man shoved him back with a strong unseen force. The dragon went sailing over Jaken's head and landed hard on the ground. That wasn't good.

"What the…" Jaken said, getting to his feet with his staff in his hand. "Hey, you let go of Rin! I'm warning!"

Ah-Un was back to his feet and was roaring at the man as he held onto the fighting Rin. The man said nothing but turned to leave. Jaken was having none of that. He was getting Rin back one way or another but he had to be careful he didn't want to burn the child.

"Come back here," Jaken yelled, chasing after the man and Rin.

Jaken went to strike the man with his staff only to be kicked like a small doll into a tree. He hit the tree hard and the ground was no more comforting on impact and he blacked out. Ah-Uh made another charge at the man its mouths wide open the take a good bite out of him. To the dragon's surprise he found at large blade slice though his breast plate and dig deep into his scaly flesh. The dragon let out a painful roar collapsing to the ground. He struggled to back to its feet.

Rin had a look of total fear in her eyes. Jaken wasn't moving and Ah-Un was badly hurt. There was no telling if Sesshoumaru-sama knew anything about this and when he was coming back. She kept struggling to get free but she couldn't and her voice was still locked behind the man's hand. She noticed the skin of the man's hand was a reddish color with black talons. A demon of some sort. Just her luck and Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't here to save her. She started to cry. What was going to happen to her now?

* * *

Sesshoumaru had gotten wind of blood in the air. He recognized the scent as Ah-Un's. He didn't like the fact that his dragon was hurt. He feared for Jaken and Rin's safety. He and Toshiro quickly raced back to their camp only to find Jaken knocked out, Ah-Un laying in his own blood, and Rin no where in sight.

"What should we do?" Toshiro asked, picking an unconscious Jaken up off the ground. "Master Jaken isn't waking up and Ah-Un's been badly injured."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he tried to find the scent of who attacked their camp. When he found it he let out slight growl. I didn't smell like Naraku, which was good but it did reek of demon. That was never good. He doubted this was related to Naraku but he was going to treat it as such just in case.

"Stay here and try to stop Ah-Un's bleeding," Sesshoumaru said, turning to look at Toshiro. "I'm going to track down Rin and the demon that did this."

"Yeah, sure thing," Toshiro nodded as Sesshoumaru disappeared quickly into the dark woods. "Good luck!"

Toshiro looked down at Jaken and set him up against a log before tending to Ah-Un. He had no idea how to do this. He quickly undid the breast plate to get a better look at the wound. It was deep and long. Whoever did this really meant serious business. He felt bad for the dragon to be honest but he had nothing big enough to put on the gash. Well, except for his new clothes. He really didn't want to but that looked like the only option to stop the bleeding.

_** Wait, Master. I have another idea!**_ Hyorinmaru stated in Toshiro's mind. _**It will require a good bit of your energy but it can be done.**_

_ What do I have to do?_ Toshiro answered back almost in a panic.

_**There really isn't time for mistakes but I can teach a healing kido spell that will stop the bleeding and close the wound some,**_ Hyorinmaru said. _**The wound requires more care than just the spell but I will help you with that too.**_

_Then teach me how,_ Toshiro demanded. _Please hurry!_

* * *

Dawn's first light just filtered through the barded windows of a dark room. When Orihime awoke she had no idea where she was and how she got in the dark room. All she knew was that she had a bad head wound. It had been bleed too. Thankfully whoever hit her did bandage it for her but still…

She got up and looked outside the small window. There was nothing but woods outside the window. That told her nothing. She needed to get of there somehow. She dried the door and it was locked. She started pounding on it to see if someone would answer her but nothing happened. She groaned and sat down glaring at the door. The room was rather nice though from what she could make out but that really didn't matter right now.

She sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she heard scream and fussing come from outside the door. She got to he feet to see what she could make out. It sounded like a man and a young girl. She heard another man talk once or twice but that was it. She stepped back as the door was unlocked and opened. She saw two very ugly and inhuman men standing in the door. One was very large with black hair, yellow eyes, and red skin. The other man was the size of an average person but he had dark brown skin, red eyes, large fangs protruding from his top lip, and white hair. In the red man's arm was a young girl kicking a screaming. She was human was wearing pink kimono.

"Put me down, you big jerk," she screamed, "You're hurting me!"

"With pleasure," the red man said, holding the girl up in the air. "Hey, wench, catch."

"Catch?" Orihime blinked only to have the young girl tossed at her. "WAAAH! UMPH!"

Orihime managed to catch the girl but fell over backwards from the impact. She sat up pushing the kid off her a bit to see the men shut the door again and lock it. This wasn't good. She got up and tested the door only to her hands knocked back by a barrier. She shook her singed fingers before turning back to the little girl.

"Oi, are you okay?" Orihime asked, walking up the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she said, backing up from Orihime, clutching the lower half of her arm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Orihime stated, moving towards the girl again. "So, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Leave me alone," the girl snapped, fighting back tears.

"I'm not going to until you tell me what's wrong with you," Orihime smiled but the girl just turned her back on her. "I'm Inoue Orihime. What's your name?"

The girl didn't even attempt to answer her. Orihime let out a small sigh and sat down behind the young girl. She could only be about 8 or 9. There was no telling where the little girl came from or why they were even here.

"I can make your arm better if you'd let me," Orihime said but the girl scooted away from her some more. "Won't you talk to me? We're both in the same mess."

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" the girl snapped, getting up to her feet and moved to the far side of the room.

"HEY! You listen to me, kid, and don't you dare ignore me," Orihime said, storming over to the girl and glared down at her. "I'm trying to be nice here! I want to help you! We're stuck together whether you like it or not and I'm trying to figure out a way to get us out of this place. If you're hurt that would only cause us problems getting out of here! So let me look at your arm and see what I can do for it!"

The young girl found herself cowering in the corner. This woman was scary mad. She slowly lifted her arm towards the woman. Orihime knelt down and gently took the girl's arm into her hand. It was bruise badly, swollen, and a little cut up. It could very well be broken.

"Looks like it could be broken," Orihime said in a quiet voice, still looking over the damage. "I want you to put your arm in your lap and don't move it. I'm going to mend it but you can't move around, okay? It won't hurt, I promise."

"What are you going to do exactly?" the girl asked as Orihime grinned at her.

"Hold still," Orihime said and put her hands towards her hair clips. "Soten Kisshun!"

A split second later the clips in her hair sparkled and out flew two little rays of light. Orihime then put her hands over the girl's arm but not touching her. The girl saw nothing at first but slowly her cuts started to close, the bruising started to fade, and the pain in her bone disappeared. It wasn't long before there was no sign that the young girl had been hurt at all. Her clips sparkled one last time and then Orihime smiled.

"There now. Feel better?" Orihime smiled as the girl held out her arm and moved it around.

"How did you do that?" the little girl asked, looking wide eyed at Orihime.

"Magic," Orihime winked.

"Rin…" the girl muttered.

"Hm?" Orihime hummed.

"My name is Rin," the girl stated, looking away from Orihime.

"And what a pretty name," Orihime said, getting to her feet and looked back out the solitary window. "I wonder… What they want with us.

"I don't know. I was just taken in the middle of the night from my camp," Rin said, looking at the floor. "Some of my friends got hurt trying to save me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Orihime said, turning to face the girl. "The same thing sort of happened to me. I was fixing dinner at my camp and I was knocked in the head. Next thing I knew I woke up here. Wherever 'here' is."

"Well, when my lord comes to saves me everything will be all right," Rin stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "He's very powerful and he'll get us out of here soon."

"I… That's great!" Orihime smile weakly. _But will Kuchiki-taichou do the same for me? It'll mostly likely be his duty to look for me and not because he wants to. He seems to be making it quite clear he could do this alone. What was the point of me coming if I wasn't needed?_

"Are you, okay?" Rin asked snapping Orihime out of her daze. "You got real quiet suddenly."

"Oh, uh, it was nothing, really," Orihime said, waving the girl off. "I was just thinking about something stupid."

Rin made a face at Orihime and shook head. The girl seemed nice but a bit of a flake. She was thankful to have her arm well again. She really hoped that Sesshoumaru would find her soon. She wanted out of here badly. Rin yawned slightly as she leaned against the wall.

Minute or so later heavy foot steps were heard coming towards their room. They both turned to look at the door and waited to see who was there. In was the large red man again he held something in his hands. It looked like cloth.

"Put these on," the red man grunted tossing them items into the room. "I'll be back shortly. Don't disobey."

He slammed the door back rather hard and it rattled. They girls looked at each other for a moment or two and went to see what was graciously toss their way. They were kimonos. Really, really, nice kimonos made of silk and carefully embroidered and a lot of them. Only nobles would wear this many at one time.

"Oh, wow, look how pretty," Rin said, picking up one of hers. "I've never seen ones like these before."

"Well, I'll help you get dressed," Orihime sighed, picking up the clothes roughly about Rin's size. "They have to lay in certain order. Let's get behind the screen and I'll help you."

It took while to get Rin wrapped in all 4 layers along with obi tide properly. Orihime quickly got dressed as well. She barely got her obi tried properly before the door opened again. The red man was back and he a few more items for them it looked like rouge and things for their hair.

"Put these on," He stated, dropping the item by the floor.

"Now, hold on just a minute," Orihime snapped. "What's the idea making us look like this. I also refuse to put the rouge on. It's bad for your health."

"Meaning?" the large red demon snorted.

"It has mercury in it," Orihime pointed out. "Or maybe was lead or maybe it was arsenic… In any case it's not good."

"And?" the demon deadpanned.

"It's a heavy metal and can make you very sick," Orihime stated proudly only to get the door shut in her face. "Hey, I'm not making that up! It is true! Jerk!"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, looking at Orihime oddly.

"Oh, never mind, just don't touch the makeup," Orihime said, grabbing the combs and hair sticks giving to them. "Come over here and I'll do your hair."

Rin sat down as Orihime started to comb out her hair and take out her little ponytail. This reminded of her of when her mom use to brush her hair. Rin sort of missed it. Actually she missed a lot of things but she liked where she was now though with Sesshoumaru-sama and the others. She wouldn't give that up for anything. It wasn't long until Rin's hair was up held together by ornate hair sticks and combs.

"There, now. Don't you look like a little lady," Orihime grinned and Rin put her hand gently on her hair. "Don't touch it too much. You don't want it to come undone."

Orihime started to work on hair and Rin watched. Orihime was doing her hair blind and had to keep asking Rin if it was straight. Rin really liked the color of Orihime's hair. It made her look a little exotic. No sooner had Orihime finished her hair did the door open again with the same larger red colored demon. He looked the girls over once or twice.

"Come," he said standing to one side of the door. "Don't hesitate. You will have breakfast with the lord this morning. Do not talk out turn and be respectful. C'mon move it!"

Orihime walked out first with Rin sticking right behind her. They got all dolled just for breakfast? The red demon pushed them forward down several corridors. The smell of food started to build as they turned the corner of another corridor. They stopped at a large set of doors with to other ugly guards on either side.

The red demon got down on his hands and knees. The girls quickly did the same not to upset their escort, guards, or the lord. The two guards opened doors and the smell of freshly cooked food poured out. Orihime and Rin dared to take a quick peek around their large escort to see mountains of food laid out in a banquet type setting. They lowered their heads after getting some glares from the two guards.

"Akihiko-sama, I have brought you the women," the red demon said, keeping his head down. "I hope they are more suitable that the last."

"Bring them in," a young male voice echoed from them room. "I wish to judge for myself."

The large red demon stood as did the girls he walked inside the room with Orihime on his left and Rin on his right. Now what? This was kind of awkward. They looked around the heavily decorated room and noticed a part of the room blocked off and shrouded with thin sheets of silk. They, however, could not see beyond the veil but the lord behind it sure could. The air was still for a while no one made a sound or moved.

"So, this is what you bring me this time?" the lord drawled, not at all sounding too pleased. "A child and woman of mixed blood from the ships."

"I humbly apologize. The area you sent Ryota and I out in the pickings were quiet slim there just weren't any—"

"Oh, shut-up already, Takeshi! I don't want to hear it," the lord's was cold but sharp from his covered throne. "Will you two step a little closer."

Both Orihime and Rin took a few careful steps forward. There was no telling what was going to happen now. They stood perfectly still, just waiting to see what was going to happen. A minute or so later they heard a couple light footsteps move from behind the shroud as a small silhouette stood behind it. The silk was push back and a young boy that looked somewhere in the range of 12 or 13 stepped out. His skin was the same color as snow and his hair was as black as night. He looked almost human if it wasn't for his coloring. The one thing that stuck out the most, however, was that cold stare from his emerald green eyes.

Orihime puzzled for a moment but mentally slapped herself. Coincidence and nothing more. She and Rin watched the young demon walk from the silk cover completely and then he sat down on some cushy pillows on the other side of the long table.

"You are allowed to sit," he said, coldly.

Both girls slowly found a nice spot at the table. The young lord grabbed what he wanted first before allowing the girls to grab what they wanted from the table. There was a think heavy tension in air and no one made a sound. Rin was rather hungry and ate quiet readily but Orihime had found that her appetite just wasn't there. She picked and nibbled but nothing more.

"Why do you not eat?" he asked, seeing how little was on Orihime's plate.

"Oh, uh… I-I'm just not that hungry," she said trying not to panic. "I usually don't eat in the mornings. But thank you."

That was a lie of course. She just wasn't all that hungry for some reason. She was fairly hungry when she first walked but then her stomach flipped seeing the young lords face. It was similar yet it wasn't.

"What are you names anyway?" he asked, looking at Rin and Orihime.

"Rin," the little girl squeaked out.

"Inoue Orihime," she muttered.

The rest of breakfast was conducted in complete silence after that. When everyone had had enough Orihime and Rin were escorted back to their little room. They still didn't know what they were there for. Orihime decided to ask their escort Takeshi as they reached the room.

"Um, excuse me," Orihime said a timid voice. "I hope I'm not being rude but why are we here?"

"Akihiko-sama in the crown prince of our clan and only recently came into power," Takeshi said, opening the door to their room. "His mother our former ruler died about 7 months ago."

"That's horrible but what does that have to do with us?" Orihime asked, walking into the room with Rin behind her.

"For my Lord to be the complete ruler he must marry," Takeshi state as the girl's face suddenly paled. "Unfortunately the women in a clan have pretty much dwindled away."

"So you're looking for women outside the clan to make up for that," Orihime swallowed as the red skinned Takeshi grinned. "There was also mention of others before us, what happened to them?"

Takeshi just shut the door in her face and locked it. That was never a good sign. They really needed to get out here and soon there was no telling what happened to the other women. They needed a plan to get out of the castle on their own.

"So, now what do we do?" Rin asked, looking up at Orihime. "I don't want to get married to him."

"I know what you mean," Orihime sighed sitting down on the floor. "We can't just escape there not telling how many guards are in the castle and also where we'll run into barriers. We need to think this through."

"So, where should we start?" Rin asked, sitting down beside Orihime.

"Actually to tell you the truth I haven't the faintest idea," Orihime shrugged and Rin groaned.

* * *

A few hours had pasted since dinner and Orihime still hadn't eat much and Rin wasn't use to so much food. They were put back in their room and locked for the night. They were given rather lush futons to sleep on. About the time Orihime was going to call it lights out there was a knock on the door. A moment later the brown skinned Ryota was standing in the door this time.

"You, onna, c'mer," he said, making a come gesture with his clawed hand.

Orihime got to her feet and walked towards the door. Rin had a look of worry on her face as what they were going to do Orihime. He wandered where Sesshoumaru was right now. Wherever this castle was it must be hidden well if Sesshoumaru-same was here already. The door was shut behind Orihime and Rin was left alone in the room.

Orihime was escorted down another set of corridors. This place was almost like a maze to navigate through. She had no idea where she was going and she was little nervous to voice her opinion at the moment. She was also worried about Rin being on her own.

Suddenly they stopped another set of doors. Ryota got down on hands and knees. Orihime did the same behind the demon as two more guards opened the doors. The room was faintly lit was oil lamps but she could tell what it was. It was bedroom and felt a knot build in her throat. At the far back of room a set off doors leading outside were open let the faint moon light filter in the door.

"Akihiko-sama, I have brought you the one you asked for," Ryota said, keeping his head down.

"Let her in," Akihiko voice said from outside.

"Behave yourself, missy," Ryota said, stepping aside as Orihime carefully stepped in.

She heard he door close behind her and she jumped slightly at the sound. Now what? She was alone with the demon lord. If she had to she would her use her Shun Shun Rikka against him if tried anything on her.

"I'm out here," he said, coolly as Orihime swallowed the knot in her throat.

She took a few careful steps towards the back and just stop before walking outside. She didn't want to be alone with Akihiko-sama. She saw him sitting on the floor boards of the walkway. He was just staring lazily at the waxing moon. He then turned a look at her with those cold green eyes she quickly adverted her eyes.

"Sit here," he said curtly.

She slowly moved towards the spot beside him and sat down keeping a little distance between him. So now what was going to happen? She felt trapped here. A feeling she knew all too well.

"Eat this," he said, picking up covered plate of food and set in her lap.

"I'm not really hungry," she said, looking at the covered plate.

"You haven't eaten a thing all day," he replied sharply. "You must be hungry. I can see that you are but you do not eat."

"I thank you for the food but I just can't eat," she said setting the plate down on the wooden walkway.

"Eat it," he said, his voice grew deeper. "Or I will hold you down and force it down your throat."

She just stared wide eyed at him and blindly reached franticly for the plate behind her. She found it and quickly pulled off the cloth cover. It was nothing more than four plan onigiri. She quickly picked one the rice balls and put it in her mouth. She might as well eat something. He watched her eat the first one before turning back to stare at the moon.

What was he thinking? He didn't say much at all. Orihime grabbed the second one and started to munch on that. The was no conversation at all as Orihime finished up the last of the onigiri and set her now empty plate down. She did feel a little better now that she actually had some food in her stomach. She let a small sigh.

"Finished?" he asked not bothering to look at her.

"H-hai," she said, quickly.

"I heard that Takeshi told why you and the child are here," Akihiko said, finally turning to look at her but Orihime kept a tight lip. "You have no comments on the matter? Surely you must."

"I-I don't think kidnapping women just so you can marry is a good idea," Orihime explained. "Marriage is… Well, you should marry out of love not because you have to and you shouldn't force women to marry you either."

"You are an idiot," he snorted at her. "Love, you say? Ridiculous nonsense."

"I'm being serious," Orihime stated. "I'm sure your mother loved your father, right?"

"My mother? I mother no more cared for my bastard of a father than he did for her," Akihiko growled out at her. "He wasn't even from our clan. He was an enemy clan and a different race entirely. He thought he would teach our dying clan a lesson or two. So he took my mother one night, tortured, and rapped her and then dumped her back here like bag of trash."

"And how is this any different?" Orihime clarified. "You're almost doing the same thing."

"Shut up, onna, I have my reasons," he said, eying her sharply. "If I don't marry by next week that clan of trash takes over. I'm not doing it solely to become a full head of the clan because I want to and doing this to save my clan."

He had to marry or the opposing clan would take over? Okay this wasn't good. He was trying to find a wife quickly to save the clan. But what would happen to him if he didn't marry in time?

"And what happens to you if you don't?" Orihime asked, quietly.

"My father would take over and I'm pretty damn sure I'm not in his plans," Akihiro stated bluntly. "He'll either run me out, hold me prisoner, or kill me. It's that simple."

Orihime didn't know what to say but she still wouldn't marry the guy. No way, no how. She felt bad for him but even this was out of her hands. Now she would feel guilty if she tried to leave without doing something to try and help. But what could she do that didn't involve marriage?

(A/N I decided to leave this here for right now. I'm sure your sort of wonder what time slot I have Bleach crew under. It's one of those I screwed up the timeline. Oops! So, disregard a few earlier chapters pretend this is post-war but Ichigo still has his powers of course. Okay about this pretend that Aizen got away after the word and leave it at that. I'm an idiot. I'm working too many thing into this story I'm having a hard time keep things straight!)

Millie M. Banshee.


	25. Escape

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 26

Escape

(A/N And here is the next exciting chapter. So, I can hopefully make my first short film this semester in school. If I do I will gladly show it with everyone. But first I have to write the script and shit like that so… But that will be so cool! But for now please enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sound**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Shut up, onna, I have my reasons," he said, eying her sharply. "If I don't marry by next week that clan of trash takes over. I'm not doing it solely to become the full head of the clan because I want to… I'm doing this to save my clan."

He had to marry or the opposing clan would take over? Okay this wasn't good. He was trying to find a wife quickly to save the clan. But what would happen to him if he didn't marry in time?

"And what happens to you if you don't?" Orihime asked, quietly.

"My father would take over and I'm pretty damn sure I'm not in his plans," Akihiro stated bluntly. "He'll either run me out, hold me prisoner, or kill me. It's that simple."

Orihime didn't know what to say but she still wouldn't marry the guy. No way, no how. She felt bad for him but even this was out of her hands. Now she would feel guilty if she tried to leave without doing something to try and help. But what could she do that didn't involve marriage?

* * *

(Present Time)

A thick silence took hold of air for quiet a while the only sound was from the frogs and crickets. Akihiro just continued to stare up at the moon and dull gaze. Orihime, however, found the grassy ground to be an interesting study. How was she going to help him? She wanted to help him, she really did but…

"Is there any—other options for you?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Like some tiny loophole that we could exploit?"

"Don't be stupid! I've already tried and everything is rock solid," he bit out, still glaring up at the moon. "I have to marry or I lose everything!"

"Well, maybe we can try again," she said with a weak smile. "You don't really want to marry just yet, do you?"

"I will do ANYTHING to protect this clan, do you understand?" he snapped at her as he got to his feet and closed the grab between them. "Even if it means I have to marry you or that little girl! In all honesty I would prefer it to be you than some child!"

"Then will you let Rin-chan go if she is of no use to you?" Orihime chocked as he reached down grabbed her by the front her kimonos. "NUGH! You're hurting me!"

"I can't do that! Once she's here she stays here," he growled out, getting right in her face. "She may not be my choice but she goes to one of the other men just like all the others I rejected."

"You can't be serious?" Orihime gasped, worry heavy in her ash colored eyes. "She's just a child!"

"Human children grow rather fast! Give it 3 or 4 years and she'll be old enough to marry," Akihiro stated, pushing Orihime to the wooden boards of the deck. "I'm out of time and I have to make my choice. I'm appalled at the fact that it has to be you but I am left with no other choice, onna. It has to be you."

"You can't make me," she snapped back pushing him off her as she scrambled to her feet. "I won't do it!"

Akihiro got back to his feet and glared at her with emerald colored eyes. She was his last chance. He would make her his bride one way or another. He didn't have time to make his servants go out and find more women. The marriage of this clan was long and drawn out requiring several days to prepare with other smaller ceremonies through out those days. They needed to start preparation by dawn. He had no time to try and court this human wench.

"I'm out of time. You are my choice whether you like it or not, onna," he said, moving towards as she backed up into a wall. "I have chosen you and you should feel honored to marry into a noble family."

"I don't care what your lineage is the answer is still no!" she bit out as he stood in front of her, keeping up against the wall. "Please, there has got to be another option!"

"Baka! I've told you there is nothing left! You and I will be married within a few days time," he said bitterly. "I suggest you get use to the idea of being with me for the rest of your life."

"Heartless," Orihime muttered under her breath.

"Heartless?" he snorted at her. "If I was so heartless I would run and hide and let that trash clan take over but I'm not. I care for my clan, which is why I'm doing this."

"But you won't ever be happy with me," she protested.

"When I tire of you I'll just lock you up somewhere out of my face," he replied coldly. "The law states that I have to marry you not procreate with you."

"And that's suppose make this situation better?" Orihime huffed out.

"Well, I keep the clan as long as we are married but as my wife you required to perform certain functions so even if the law doesn't require US to couple…" he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Never," she said in low voice. "I have someone else that I… GASP!"

"Love, do you? I suggest you for get about him," Akihiro growled out. "Tell me something about the human heart. What is it really? It's an organ that beats in the chest of everything living thing but you humans refer to it as something else."

"Just stop it! I want to go back to my room!" she snapped, trying to get away from but he put both hand on either side of her. "I don't want to talk about it! Let me go, Akihiro-sama!"

"Not until you answer my question, onna," he snapped back at her.

"NOOOOO!" she cried.

**SLAAAAP!**

The air grew silent again. Orihime felt her heart jump into her throat as she looked at the reddening spot on the price's face. She was in for it now. He just struck demon prince right in the face. He slowly reached up and white hand on his tender cheek. To be perfectly honest he wasn't expecting to get hit by the woman. She didn't seem the type but she was obviously pushed to her limits. He then noticed she was trying not to cry. He really did this piece of trash as a bride but it was for greater good.

"Very well, I will have someone take you back to your room," he said, backing up from her as she slid to the ground. "This still doesn't change anything. You are to be my wife by the end of week."

"I will get out of here," she said, whipping her eyes. "Whether I do it myself or if Akiyama-sama does it. I will get out of here!"

"Don't kid yourself. This territory has a strong barrier around it that's held for well over two centuries," he snorted at her. "You aren't going to be rescued and even if this Akiyama did get in he would be out numbered."

"Yeah, well, you don't know him very well," Orihime bit back, still, whipping away tears.

"We will start preparations by dawn," he said, walking inside his room. "Ryota, come take my bride to be back to her room. She'll want to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow."

"Hai, Akihiro-sama," Ryota said, opening the door and stepped inside room.

"Go back to your room, Inoue," Akihiro said, grabbing the girl and pushed back into his bedroom. "Ryota will take for here."

Orihime said nothing as she made her way over to her escort. She didn't even bother to look back a future husband. Ryota closed the door and started to lead Orihime down the dimly lit corridors and back to the room she was sharing with Rin. She needed to get out of this mess somehow. But right now she needed to get Rin out first. She wasn't about to let one of these men have a little girl for their bride either. If she could get Rin out first she would have more time think about getting herself out.

She had no idea how the barrier worked but she did surmise enough that it was designed to keep things out and not in. If she could get Rin out the castle maybe the girl could get to safety and way from this place. They stopped at the bedroom door and Ryota opened it. Orihime stepped in without a word and the door was closed behind her. She started looking around the room to see if there was anyway to free Rin.

"**Yawwwn**… You're back," Rin said, sitting rubbing her eyes looking at Orihime stand perfectly still in the dim moonlight that filtered through the barred window. "What's wrong?"

"I… I have to get you out of here—tonight," Orihime said, looking down at the girl with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Inoue-san?" Rin asked, getting to her feet. "Tell me what's going on!"

"That young demon lord has to marry me in order to save his clan from being taken over by a rival clan," Orihime said collapsing to the floor. "But they won't you go either. All those women that were mentioned earlier they were made to marry other men from this clan. That is to be your fate as well."

Rin was a little taken aback by this bit of news. Orihime is to marry the prince and Rin was to given away to another demon as his bride. To Rin's surprise Orihime got to her feet and rushed to the barred window. She wanted to see if there was barrier on the window. She touched it and pulled on it and nothing reacted. There was no barrier and the window or on that wall for that matter. This was perfect.

"I'm going to try and get out with you but if I'm captured again I want you to keep running and don't you dare turn back," Orihime ordered as Rin looked up at her with wide eyes. "Stand back from the wall, Rin-chan. I don't want you to get hurt. When the wall comes down, run straight for the woods and keep running."

"How are you going to get through the wall?" Rin asked as Orihime reached of her hair pins again.

"I'm going to cut through it! TSUBAKI!" Orihime called out as one of her hair pins flicked slightly.

A split second later the sound of wood cracking was heard and long thin slits were being cut into the wooden planks that made up the wall. They creaked and groaned as its own weight started to make the wall collapse in on itself. Soon enough the wall collapsed making a straight path to the woods but the noise didn't go unnoticed.

"Let's move," Orihime said, running through the hole in the wall and grabbed Rin's hand.

They were half away across the yard when the guards started to follow after them. Orihime picked up speed still holding onto Rin. But Rin was having a hard time keeping up with Orihime's long strides and was starting to stumble. Orihime stopped of a moment to pick the girl up. The added weight of Rin made Orihime slow down but she would be damned if she or this girl was going back to dread full place.

Soon enough Orihime and Rin were in the underbrush of the forest. It was thinker than Orihime thought as her kimonos were getting stuck on all the vegetation. Rin was smaller and they would have great chance to get way if they split up.

"I'm going to set you down. I want to run as fast as you can," Orihime said, coming to stop as demons gain on them. "I'll try to hold them off! Don't stand there! Run! HURRY!"

Rin was a little hesitant at first to leave her new friend behind but Orihime was doing this for her. Rin bolted through the undergrowth. This was something she was use to doing and her small stature helped a bit. She could only wonder what was going to happen to Orihime but right now she needed to get away and worry about herself. All Ring could do was pray to whatever god would hear he to help Orihime.

* * *

Orihime turned to face her pursuers. If nothing else she could let Rin get away. Maybe this way she could make herself undesirable to the prince. She raised her shield as they came at her. She needed to push them back. She didn't want to kill anyone no matter who they were. She used Tsubaki to help disarm the men as she continued to make her through the woods. She headed in another direction from Rin to keep them away from her. They were getting wise to her tricks and fast. She was getting worried about Tsubaki's wellbeing. Despite their size they were a lot faster than the looked.

"Tsubaki, retreat," she called out as the small fairly returned.

"I can take them! You're getting soft," he said, flying up beside her head.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," she confessed, looking at him for a second.

"Pathetic excuse," he snorted at her.

The men were starting to thin out as the brush got thicker. She kept her shield up behind her to keep them from attacking from behind. If one of them got wise and got in front of her she would use Tsubaki as her offense. She then found herself in a small clearing. She paused for just a moment to catch her breath. Her legs were cramping something terrible but she had to keep going. She went to start run again as the men caught up to here only to notice the moonlight above her head flickered for a second. She looked up to see a silhouette dart over her head and quickly land in her path. She took a couple of steps back as a pair of emerald eye stared at her. It was the demon prince. He neatly folded his wings behind his back as he approached her. Damn this wasn't good if the young lord himself would come after her.

"You really are a piece of work, onna," he said, getting closer to her. "Who knew that a meek woman, such as yourself, could cause this much chaos."

"Stay away from me!" Orihime shouted at him. "I'm warning you right now! I will attack!"

"Oh? Will you?" he said, moving towards her. "You can barely maim any of men. You don't have what it takes to inflect real harm to anyone."

"O-oh, yeah, just try me," Orihime said, swallowing the knot in her throat. _He means serious business. I've got to get out of here!_

A split second later Akihiro was right in her face. He was a little shorter than Orihime was but was very threatening. She went to run only to find something wrapped around her left leg. She hit the ground and hard. She looked down at her leg to see a long thin tail wrapped around it. She didn't want to do this but damn it!

"Tsubaki," she called out as the small fairy charged at the thin tail.

He cut through it with no problem. Akihiro let out a scream of pain as Orihime scrambled back to feet and started run again.

"We'll go after her," Ryota said, only to have the prince move in front of them.

"No! She is mine to deal with. Find the little girl named Rin," Akihiro said, glaring at his men before turning back in the direction Orihime ran off in.

"Hai, Akihiro-sama," Ryota nodded, motioning the men to go off in another direction.

"Damn witch," Akihiro grumbled, looking down at his tail as he started to regenerate it. "Oddly enough I'm actually starting to like this onna."

* * *

At this point there was no telling what the demon prince was going to do to her. She cut right through his tail. Also the severed appendage was still wrapped tightly around her ankle but she didn't have the time to sit and fiddle with it. She needed to keep running but she knew she couldn't keep it up. She needed some place to hide to build back her energy. She found a small coving under some old dead trees. She quickly started to unwrap the thin black tail from her leg. It was on tighter than she first fought. It had actually started to cut the circulation off a bit.

She suddenly stopped moving as she saw Akihiro dash by at a distance. She clamped her hands over his mouth and nose to try to keep from making a verbal sound. She waited a minute or two before she took in a long breath of relief and started to work on the offending appendage. She finally got it free with a hard yank but her hand slipped and slammed into one of the logs she was hiding under. It started low a first as droning sound but then it started to build into a large buzz.

She wiped around to see that there were good size opening in the log. The darkness inside was moved and the creatures within headed toward the opening. It didn't take her anytime to realize she just woke up a nest of hornets. She would rather take her chance with Akihiro-sama. She could reason with him. No one could reason with giant hornets. Last thing she needed was to go into anaphylactic shock.

* * *

"Dammit, I know she's around her somewhere," Akihiro grumbled as he sat on a low tree branch hoping to better view.

She had to be in the area but she was up under something and he couldn't see her. He let a small sigh when he heard a woman scream back hind him. He turned around to see he shoot out from under a couple old dead trees faster than before. What was her problem? It didn't take him long to see the wispy trail of hornets giving chase behind her.

"There's not a chance in hell she'll out run them," he said, jumping from his branch and took off into air on his wings.

He watched her put that strange orange barrier up again in hopes to keeping the stinging insects at bay. However, that shield wouldn't be nearly enough. Once they get around that she was fair game. He only wondered how she would take to him grabbing her. Well, he was about to find out. He moved closer in order to swipe her up off her feet. Those hornets were right on top of her now.

He was almost in range of snatching her but to his surprise she grabbed him and hung on with a vice grip. She obviously felt that her chances were better with him than with the swarm. Well, that was easer than he expected. He quickly maneuvered upwards and over the treetops. Swarms were notorious for chasing people and animals for quite a distance. What he really needed to do was to get distance between them and the insects.

"Hang on," he said, picking up his speed. She quickly complied but maybe a little too well. He was finding it a little hard to breath. "I said: hang on! Not choke me!"

"Gomenasai," she squeaked out, loosening her grip a little.

They were starting to build distance from the swarm but they needed a good more still. A good gust of wind gave Akihiro a little more lift and speed to work with. Orihime looked over his shoulder and saw that the swarm was barely visible against the pre-dawn sky. Was it really that close to dawn now? Damn and her she was in the arms of the very thing she was trying to get away from.

"I'm still not marrying you," she grumbled into his snow white ear.

"You should be more careful about what you say, being this high up in the air," he replied back loosening his grip on her. "After all, you might just have a little accident on the way down."

"You wouldn't dare," she snapped and then gulped. "Would you?"

"That all depends on you, Inoue," he said, looking down at her. "Despite this little escapade this evening I still have every intention of marrying you."

"I won't," she snapped only to feel his arms go slack. "KYAAA! D-don't do that!"

"Hahaha! We can keep doing this for as long as it takes for you to say yes," he said quite proudly, looking down at her. "I can maintain this altitude for several hours."

She glared at him as his grip tightened again. So now it was going to be a game of wills. She obviously couldn't play "catch if you can" anymore being up in the air like this. What was she going to do now? She knew that even he would tire and have to return back to palace at some point. She just had to think of another way out of this.

"Oh, and just to be safe," he said, adjusting her slightly onto yanked one hair pins out. "I can't have you fighting me or my men again."

"OW! Hey, give that back! OW!" she snapped as he quickly pulled out the other one. "Stop it! Give them back to me, right now!"

"I don't believe I will," Akihiro grunted at her, making a tight fist around the pins. "You'll get them back after we are wed."

"My brother gave those to me not long before he died! They mean everything to me," Orihime snapped, trying to pry his fist open. "I want them back right now! Let go!"

"No! Only after we are married will I return these to you," he snapped, glaring down at her. "I won't lose them or damage them, but if this is the only way to keep you with me than so be it. You shouldn't have told me how precious they are to you. That was your error."

"You… You… You big jerk," she yelled at him, kicking her legs frantically. "Give them back to me right now!

"Stop wriggling around or I really will drop you," he snapped, trying to hold on to her. "I said stop it! I'm loosing my grip on you! JUST STOP IT!"

She suddenly stopped moved as she looked into his angry green eyes. She started to feel tears build in her ash colored eyes. She just wanted to get away from him, find Kuchiki, Kurosaki, and Hitsugaya and go back home. But instead she was stuck here with a young demon prince and soon destined become his bride. Orihime always dreamed of her wedding day but she never wanted to be married like this.

"I think we've been out here long enough," he said as the first few rays of tangerine light started to rain down one them. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she said tearfully under her breath.

"No, you don't," he said, turning to the left and headed straight for the palace.

* * *

It was well into the next evening and Rin had managed to find small cave to hide out in it during the day. She had no idea how long she had been in there but she was happy to be out of castle. Her main worries now where what was she going to do now, when was she going to find Sesshoumaru-sama, and if Inoue-san was alright? The woman did practically sacrifice herself just so she could get away. Rin crawled out from under the tiny rock crave and looked around weary for those demon guards from last night.

She let out a small sigh of relief not seeing anyone around her. Right now, however, she needed to find food and water. She hadn't had anything all day. She also had no idea where she was or where to go. She quickly started to look for fruits and nuts that she could eat. She couldn't find anything and the sky was clouded over. She didn't even have the moon to help light her way. It really was pitch black outside. She could smell a rain in the air and the wind was picking up.

"I guess I should head back to the cave," she muttered as she saw the slightest flashes of light illuminated the clouds.

She slowly turned around to return when she heard something snap behind her. She quickly turned around and couldn't see anything. Being out the dark like this was never good. It could be a wild boar, a wolf, or those demons again. It could be anything really.

"Finally showed yourself, huh?" a man's voice said, from out of the darkness around her. "We knew you were here somewhere and all we had to do was just wait."

Rin started to run again. She really didn't have the energy or the strength do this again. Also her lack of visibility wasn't helping. No doubt her pursuers had no problem in the low light. For all she knew she could be heading right in the arms of one them. She didn't know what she was going to do or how she was going to get away from them this time. All she could really do was run and keep running.

"Get her, you idiots," Ryota snapped as about 4 men started to circle in around the girl. _She's already out of the barrier if she tells anyone about it…_

"HELP MEEEE! ANYBODY! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEE!" Rin called out into the dark woods.

Suddenly she stumbled forward and tumbled down a steep embankment. She hit rock, sticks, and roots the whole way down. The wind had really started to pick up and the lightning flashes were growing brighter. She laid flat her back looking up at the black sky. She needed to get up and could barely find the strength to do so. She was tired and now injured again. She could hear the demons gaining on her. She needed to get up. She just managed to roll over as a bolt of lightning illuminated the dark woods.

She paused for a second. For in that brief flash of light she saw something a bit out of place for this time of the year. She shook her head and got on her knees. Then another brighter bolt lit up the sky again. This time she was sure of it. Pink cherry petals? Dozens of them but that couldn't be at the height of summer. They also seemed to shine brilliantly in those brief flashes of light.

She then heard the demons slide down the embankment. She needed to get on her feet and start moving again. She struggled to get to her feet but she made it just a little too late, however. She quickly found herself staring up at Ryota. Just her luck.

"You gave us quite a bit of trouble, you brat," he said, glaring down at her as lightning flashed around them. "Now if you will be a good girl we'll take you back to palace and have those wounds looked at. And if you try anything will really give you some injuries to the worried about."

"Ow," one of the men said, hold his hand and it was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" another man asked.

"Something was up in my face I tried to swat it and then I was left with this," his said, hold the long jagged cut in the palm of his dark blue hand. "It's really deep."

"It looks like you were sliced with—a blade," his companion said, looking at it. "Are you sure you didn't just catch on your own sword?"

"Hell no," the man snapped.

"Whatever, let's just grab this bitch and go," Ryota grumbled, reaching for the girl only to have whiz my hand faster than he could really make out. "What the…? GAAAAAHH! MY HAND! MY HAND!"

He pulled his hand towards his body realizing he was missing his fingers. Blood poured out his hand and all over the ground. Rin took a few steps back. The remaining four men started to look around the area to see what was attacking them. Another bolt of lightning let up the sky and than when they saw it.

Hundreds no thousands of bright shining flower petals were gathered in the air. But the strange thing was they were unmoving as if the wind had no effect against them. The five demons looked up in shock at the stationary plant matter in shock. That was impossible.

"What the fuck is going on?" another man said in shock.

"Let's get out of here!" Ryota shouted.

But the order came too late. The small but deadly petals rained down them faster than they could blink. They cries of plain where short lived and they hit the ground bloodied and dead. Rin had found herself sitting back down at on ground staring at the sight before in shock. She was visibly shaking as the rain finally started to pour down from the angry sky. The blood ran along the ground and stumble to get to her feet to not get any of it on her. She then back up and ran into something. She could tell by the impact that was a person that was she resting up against.

Another flash of lightning and she saw the tiny petals were collecting to her right and forming into something that looked the blade of a sword. She swallowed a knot in her throat and looked up. She struggled to see past the on slot of the wind blown rain. She could only make out a tall form. A man, obviously. She needed those precious flashes of lightning to really see who this person was.

Finally the sky flashed with enough light for her to get a look at the person. It was man somewhere in late 20's to early 30. He had sharp brown eyes, long black hair, and was dressed as a noble. He had a similar expression like Sesshoumaru-sama usually wore when he was rather irritated. But what really worried Rin was; did this man have good intentions or did he just saver her for his own reasons?

"Girl, come," he said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you out of the rain."

He ushered her in the opposite direction from where she had came. He wasn't going to do anything to her? She wasn't going to trust even if he did save her. However, he was willing to look after for the time being she might as well take advantage of it. He kept a standy hand on her guiding her to where he was camped at. It was much larger cave and there was fire in there. She could see two horses tided to a tree trying to keep dry as well. He walked her inside and she looked around briefly.

"Have a seat," he said coolly as he started going through a pack. "I need to have a look at your wounds."

She found a spot by the fire as he closed his pack and moved over to her with ointments and bandages in hand. Now that there was more light to see by, Rin could finally get a look at the man that had saved her. He most definitely looked like a noble and held himself as one as well. He didn't seem to talk much as he worked on getting her cuts and scraps cleaned up. Oddly enough the man vaguely reminded her of Sesshoumaru-sama.

"What's your name?" he asked in same dead tone.

"R-Rin," she stuttered out. "And who are y-you?"

"Akiyama Byakuya-sama," he said dully, picking up the left over bandages.

"Akiyama-sama?" she mused on the name. She had heard it before. Ah, wait. "You're the lord Inoue-san was talking about!"

He stopped dead and turned to look at the child in surprise. She had seen Orihime? Did she know where she was? Well, now he was finally getting somewhere.

"Where did you see her? Tell me," Byakuya said, getting back down to Rin's level.

"I can't really remember what direction I came from but we were at a demon lord's castle," Rin said, thinking hard on the matter. "We were told to put on these fancy kimonos and then we were taken to meet the demon lord. He's a young prince actually. The reason he wanted us was to find a bride."

"A bride?" Byakuya said in low voice, eyeing the child oddly. _Surely not that woman…_

"Akihiro-sama decided that he wanted Inoue-san as his wife," Rin confessed with a long sigh. "She didn't want to marry him so we broke out of the palace together but we got separated. Inoue-san made it so that I could get away but I don't know what happened to her since last night. I don't think they killed her. They seemed too desperate for the young prince to marry her."

Well this was something he never expected to hear. Inoue was to marry a demon prince? That almost sounded like a bad joke but this was no laughing matter. He needed to glean as much information from this little girl as he could. Not only that what was he going to do with her? He couldn't just leave her behind be he didn't have the means to take care of the child for any length of time. There was also no telling where she came from but first thing first.

"Can you give me a rough idea of which direction you came from?" Byakuya asked as Rin crossed her little arms and tried to think hard.

"I might have a better chance of telling you after daybreak," she said with a long sigh. "I'm pretty good at remembering landmarks."

Well, that got him nowhere fast. But if she really could remember landmarks maybe she get him somewhere closer to finding the woman. He would just have to wait until sunrise and hoped the rain let up.

Byakuya got up and pulled out Orihime's bedding for the girl. There was no reason for the girl to sleep on the hard ground. He made her a spot by the fire before going over and making his bed for the night. Rin crawled into bed and looked back out into the stormy woods. Well, for now she was safe but what was going to happen next when Akiyama-sama found the demon prince's castle? It was clear that Akiyama-sama was no ordinary man to wield such an interesting blade.

"Um, Akiyama-sama, what are we going to do if we find the castle?" Rin asked, looking at the noble.

"YOU will be waiting with the horses out of sight," he said bluntly. "There is no reason for to get involved in any fighting. I will retrieve Inoue on my own. From there we'll see what happens next."

"All by yourself?" Rin asked a little awestruck.

"I'm not without my secrets," he said, getting into his bed. "I suggest we get some sleep for the journey ahead."

"Uh, Akiyama-sama, could I have some water first?" She asked as he got back and grabbed a bamboo container and handed it off to her. "Arigato."

Byakuya crawled back into his bed as Rin set the now half empty container down on the cave floor. In all honesty he really had no idea how to take of a child and he sometimes wondered how Kenpachi always managed to pull off taking care of Yachiru. At least this little girl wasn't a ball of rabid energy, ready to cause destruction on a whim. She seemed fairly well behave and respectful at least. He had no problem with that.

Rin rolled over to look at the new temporary caretaker. She hoped that she could get him to the castle to save Orihime. That woman was kind enough to take care of her and even protect her so she could get away. She wanted to be more useful than just hiding out with the horses but she also knew she wasn't much help when it came to fighting. Akiyama also didn't need to worry about her and Orihime both. However, it didn't take Rin long to find herself drift in and out of sleep. She eventually gave up and let herself get the sleep she needed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood still and look up at angry sky that rained down on him. Whoever took Rin knew how to cover their racks and scent. It just stopped dead literally at this spot. He searched high and low for a barrier that he could pass through or destroy but this one was tricky to say the least. He knew he knew was standing in front of one be he couldn't figure it out. He would pass through but would literally return to spot the start off in. The barrier was twisting the space around him and keeping him out.

Earlier that day he tried to break through it using Tokijin. What happened was rather disastrous. He released an energy attack at the barrier the attack when into the barrier and then returned full force on him. He just managed to dodge his own attack. This was rather tricky and down right irritating. He was this close to getting in but the barrier would reject everything. He even saw that birds were doing the same thing he was. They would fly and suddenly fly back out.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAA!"

The demon lord looked up to see a familiar form descending out of the treetops. It was Ah-Un with Toshiro and Jaken. They landed firmly on the soggy ground as Sesshoumaru approached them. Ah-Un seemed be doing remarkably well considering the massive damage he had sustained. Jaken and Toshiro dismounted the dragon and greeted the demon lord.

"Have you found her yet?" Toshiro asked as Sesshoumaru briefly shook his head and turned to look at the barrier.

"It seems a very powerful and special barrier is hiding where Rin was taken to," he said, looking at in the direction of barrier. "Whatever goes in is rejected and quickly sent back out by twisting the space around the person or object."

"Okay, that doesn't sound good," Toshiro said, pushing some of his soaked locks out of his face.

"Do you have any idea on how to get beyond the barrier at all, milord?" Jaken asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"I guess that was a bit of a stupid question," Jaken said, rubbing the back of green bold head.

"Maybe there's a password," Toshiro shrugged and got a look from Sesshoumaru. "Just a thought. I mean maybe you've just been look at this all wrong."

"How so?" Sesshoumaru asked as Toshiro took a step forward towards the barrier.

"I don't know. The people that live behind it get through it somehow so maybe it's some sort of a riddle we have to figure out," Toshiro said, dashing in and then returned a second later.

"Is that the best idea you can come up with?" Jaken snorted at the boy.

"Oi, I don't see you coming up any suggestions," Toshiro grumbled back at the imp. "I guess we can sort of think of this as a mirror of sorts. When I rushed in just now Sesshoumaru-sama was behind me but when I came back out he was facing me; much like a reflection. So if you think about it the barrier reflects whatever enters it."

"Well, that explains how it works but not how we get through it," Jaken said, looking at the boy. "Have any idea on that?"

"Not a clue," Toshiro groaned, looking at the imp. "But that really did screw up my eyes."

"Run through again," Sesshoumaru said as Toshiro rubbed his teal colored eyes.

"Okay," Toshiro said, running into the barrier and back out again. "I don't think we can go no more than 7 feet before we are rejected."

"There has to be something," Sesshoumaru said quietly under this breath. _Toshiro figured out half of it but what are we overlooking? It acts like a reflection…_

"Well, reflections can be distorted," Toshiro blurted out.

"But it's still a reflection," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "If we manage to distort it somehow all that might happen is us coming out on our heads instead of our feet."

"Okay, good point," Toshiro sighed, trying to come with a new idea. "Maybe we're just thinking too hard on this. We keep coming up with complicated solutions and it could be something so simple we wouldn't think of it. Like an oxymoron. It's so simple that it's actually complicated. "

"Now that's not a bad idea," Jaken mused, nodding slightly.

"Something so simple," Sesshoumaru said, looking at his companions and then back at the barrier.

They really were stumped now. Something so simple that it was complicated: that was turning out to be a very true statement. Toshiro knew he was on to something. How did a refection work? Well, reflections can be distorted but that idea was already thrown out the window. He needed to get down to nitty-gritty of it. Reflections how do they work?

Toshiro looked down at large puddle beside him. It was really dark out night with the rain. A flash of lightning little up woods again and Toshiro was able to make out his reflection better in puddle. Light? Of course! Light reflects off everything thing in its path. So if there was no light there would be no reflection but how was going to.

"Light is what makes a reflection happen," Toshiro stated, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Without it there would be nothing."

"I don't understand," Sesshoumaru said as Toshiro smiled widely.

"How should I put this…? Without light the world would be dark, void of all colors. Light it what creates the colors and shadows that we see. White light, like the sun, is composed of 6 basic colors that we see in rainbows," Toshiro raddled on. "Those colors are what gives us green leaves, brown dirt, yellow flowers, and so on. If we were to cut off the light the colors that reflected back into our eyes would be gone. It would be black. Basically our eyes are tiny mirrors themselves. The light that reflects off an object is reflected onto the backs of our eyes. That is basically what gives us our vision."

"You've completely lost us," Jaken said, looking at little more than confused.

"Simplify it," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Close your eyes and walk through," Toshiro said, closing his eyes and ran into the barrier but this time he didn't come back out. "Hey, I can't see you anymore, can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can," Sesshoumaru said, looking a little more than surprised. "Just close our eyes, huh?"

"Well, what are we waiting for," Jaken said only to have Sesshoumaru cut him. "What's the matter?"

"You stay here, the same goes for you too, Toshiro," Sesshoumaru said hearing the snort. "Come back through."

Toshiro complied and stood beside Jaken. So all he had to do was close his eyes? That was all too simple. Well, if it worked for the boy it should work for him. He closed his amble colored and walked straight forward into the barrier. When he opened his eyes sure enough the woods had changed and he couldn't see Jaken, Toshiro, or Ah-Un. The rain still poured in though. The barrier but have created in such away to still allow weather to come through.

"You two stay were you are," Sesshoumaru ordered and quickly dash off into his new surrounding.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand a word about what Toshiro was talking but he was glad that the boy had figured it out. Now he could finally get back on the trail to finding Rin. He had to give the boy a good bit of credit on this one.

y.

Jaken went to stand under Ah-Un to get out from under the rain. He puzzled on what the boy had been rambling on about. It made no sense to him whatsoever but the boy did discover the secret. There's no reflection if you can't see it, was all Jaken got of it.

"I guess I got a little philosophical, didn't I?" Toshiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "I have no idea where that came from or how I knew that. I guess some of my memories are finally coming back."

"I must admit whatever you said went completely over my head," Jaken sighed, looking at the boy.

"Yeah, but it make perfect sense to me," Toshiro grinned. "I guess that's all that matters."

"Next time, however, you feel the need to rambling on like that again just shorten it up for us," Jaken grumbled.

"So you don't want to know about the water cycle?" Toshiro snorted.

"Now you're just being pompous," Jaken snorted and Toshiro laughed.

(A/N Okay, well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I recently watched an anime called, **Ergo Proxy**. What a great story and characters! If you haven't heard of it or just didn't think it would be good you should try it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	26. The Bitter Truth and Odd Meetings

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 27

The Bitter Truth and Odd Meetings

(A/N Okay, I'm back in action. Well, let's see what plot twist lay within this chapter. Sorry for the long updates but life is hectic right now. I write when I can. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voice**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I guess I got a little philosophical, didn't I?" Toshiro said, rubbing the back of his head. "I have no idea where that came from or how I knew that. I guess some of my memories are finally coming back."

"I must admit whatever you said went completely over my head," Jaken sighed, looking at the boy.

"Yeah, but it make perfect sense to me," Toshiro grinned. "I guess that's all that matters."

"Next time, however, you feel the need to rambling on like that again just shorten it up for us," Jaken grumbled.

"So you don't want to know about the water cycle?" Toshiro snorted.

"Now you're just being pompous," Jaken snorted and Toshiro laughed.

* * *

(Present Time)

By daybreak only a slight drizzle was coming from the covered sky. The air was thick with a heavy fog that rose from the warm ground. It was promising to be a rather muggy day. Sesshoumaru, however, pressed on through the heavy woods. He had yet to pick up Rin's scent. In fact it was like the air itself contained no smell. No wet soil, no smell of trees, or the animals that resided in the woods. He could barely smell his own scent. Whatever this barrier was it reduced the scent of the objects within it. There was no telling what else this barrier was capable of.

The fog and the rain heavy clouds made it impossible to tell the sun's current position in the sky. He honestly didn't like this. He knew he was through the main barrier but it was like the area around him was still trying to repel him. He had to rely on other recourses and senses to keep from going around in circles. He paused for a moment to listen for anything other than the rain and the wildlife. Nothing. He continued on again.

As the morning started to wane the fog slowly stared to lift and the clouds began to break up. It was indeed a rather muggy day. Despite how far he had gotten into the barrier things still didn't have scent unless he put his nose right up to them. He noticed that were no prey animals that he could see. The lack of scent most likely drove them out or killed them being unable to find their food.

He kept a sharp ear out for anything out of the ordinary. Something had to give somewhere. The barrier's protecting something. Sesshoumaru decided to take a higher approached to this. Up into the trees he went and looked around. Just forest as far as his eyes could see. However, he did notice that he could smell the trees and animals up here. But everything below a certain level all scent was negated. This of course meant he would have to stay up high to catch any scent at all but everything below him would not lift beyond the scent barrier. He still couldn't smell the wet earth far beneath him. So if there was a village or castle here, which he was damn sure of, if the buildings remained under that certain line, he couldn't tell where the people were. He would have to rely on his sight and hearing. Fine, whatever it took to find Rin and the people that took her.

He knew if he took to the air he could easily cover more ground but it also left him wide open to being spotted having no cover; especially in the middle of the day. That would be something better suited for night. For now he would have to stick to the tree tops just so he could pick up what little scent he could and it would also help in keeping an eye out for any sort of settlement. This was starting to pull at his nerves. Whoever came up with the barrier really put some thought into it and it was really meant to safeguard against outsiders. Even Naraku hadn't come up with something so sophisticated and that he was glad of. For now, however, all he could do was continued forwards and hope he could find some sign of people some time soon.

* * *

Rin had led Byakuya as far as she could until they discovered the odd barrier that repelled everything that entered it. She told him that she didn't remember coming through a barrier but that didn't mean anything. Byakuya wasn't going to blame her. Barriers are mainly designed to keep things out not in. She obviously got in, somehow, the first time but the girl was blindfolded at the time and didn't see how she got in. This was getting on his nerves, royally. It was already early afternoon and they had been there since mid-morning.

Rin at this point felt useless to Byakuya and to Orihime. She wished she knew how to get through the barrier but she never saw anything that could help. She sat on a damp mossy rock as Byakuya studied the barrier a little ways from her. She got up to pet the horses and to kill the boredom but even that got redundant real fast. She really missed talking to Jaken, Toshiro, and Sesshoumaru-sama. There was nothing really to do and worry kept her mind occupied. She decided to make a flower chain as she looked at the small white and blue flowers that littered the ground.

"I'm sorry," Rin said, plucking some flowers from the soggy ground.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Byakuya said, turning to look at her with his usual cold stare. "You did the best you could."

"I know but… I got through that barrier somehow," she said, tying the tiny stems together to make a thin delicate chain. "I just couldn't see how."

"It's a riddle," Byakuya said, turning back to the barrier. "There's a trick to it. That much I'm certain."

"Are you any good at riddles?" she asked, picking some more flowers.

"I never had any use for them growing up," he stated with a bit of a tired sigh. "I had found them to be a waste of time."

"I've never liked them because I could never figure them out," she grinned weakly, knotting some more stems together. "A friend of mine could most likely. He's really smart and can figure out all sorts of things. I really wish he was here right now."

Byakuya said nothing more and turned to sit on a large rock. He watched the little girl knot a long chain of blue and white flowers. This was getting them nowhere. The girl told him everything she knew but the creature that abducted her hardly said a word and she was blindfolded. He really hated riddles because most of the time the answer was so damn simple it made it hard or it had a double meaning. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and got back up. They might as well eat lunch.

"You hungry?" he asked, walking over to packs and started to pull out food for a small lunch.

"Yes, sir," she said, setting her flower chain on an old log and hurried over to him. "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" he said, unwrapping their food.

"I've seen packs and food like this before," she said, grabbing her portion.

Byakuya turned to look at her with a strange look on his face. She had seen packs like his and Orihime's? He needed to know more.

"Explain," he said coldly.

"Let's see… It was a good while back several weeks ago," she said, pondering on thought. "There were two strange men at a small camp. I went to ask for food and they shooed me away. I went back right after with my friend and they were gone. When we got back to our own camp we had food in wrappings just like this."

"Tell me. Did these men look a few years younger than me? Did one have bright orange hair and did the other have red hair with black tattoos?" Byakuya asked as Rin went wide eyed.

"Yeah, that was them!" Rin nodded quickly. "You know them?"

"You said; you saw them several weeks ago?" Byakuya asked and Rin nodded again.

"A month or more maybe," Rin added. "I never saw them again. Just that one time."

"I see," Byakuya said, settling back down.

"Does that help with anything?" she asked and Byakuya shook his head.

"No," he said dully. _That was too long ago to be of any help in finding Kurosaki. My fukutaichou was still with him._

"I guess I'm not that much help," Rin sighed, nibbling on her food.

"You've done well enough," he said, looking down at his food. "That information is just too old to be of any use."

"Oh," she said, taking another bite.

The air fell quiet again around them safe for the wind in the trees and the birds. What to do? They had to get through that barrier somehow but the answer just kept eluding him. He tried to think how the barrier functioned. It rejected every thing that entered it. It reflected it would be a better word for it. Yes, a reflection. So now what? What's the answer to the riddle? He doubted it was a spoken word because Rin would have heard it so it has to be some sort of action. This was really starting to grate on his nerves. He really hated riddles but he would sit on this one until he figured it out.

What made this so frustrating was that Orihime was being forced into marriage and time was wasting. The whole thing seemed surreal. The demon was obviously desperate to want to wed her. He knew that her marriage to the demon would upset her greatly. He didn't want to have to listen to her. Sure that sounded selfish but she would drag him down with her. He needed to concentrate on retrieving Hitsugaya-taichou and with any luck find Kurosaki; alive and hopefully in one piece.

"Damn," he uttered his breath.

"Nani?" she asked, looking up from her food.

"Uh, nothing," he said, looking back at the barrier. "I don't see away around this thing."

"I gave you all the formation I knew," Rin answered. "The man hardly said anything and I was blindfolded."

"Wait," Byakuya got to his feet and stood before the barrier. "This thing is a reflection of sorts and you were blindfolded."

"Yes, but I don't understand," Rin said as Byakuya took a couple steps forward.

"I'm going to try something," Byakuya said, looking a Rin for a moment and then back at the barrier.

"Like what?" she asked as Byakuya closed his eyes and walked forward.

A few feet in he opened his eyes and could no longer see Rin or the horses. The reason was girl was blind folded was one she could see where she was going and two to get through the barrier without a problem. Clever. Very clever. He walked back through with his eyes open. Neat trick.

"Wow! How did you figure it out?" she asked, walking up to him.

"You were telling me the secret the whole time," He packing up everything. "You were blindfolded. When you walk in you can't see where you are going. Normally who would walk through a forest with their eyes closed?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense," she grinned and started to help Byakuya pack.

"I'm going to blindfold the horses to get them through," he said, pulling out some blankets. "Remember to keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I tell you."

"Okay," she nodded as Byakuya led the blindfolded horses to the barrier. "Are you ready?"

"Uh-huh," she hummed with a smile.

She closed her eyes and held on to Byakuya's hand as they started into the barrier they walked several feet before they stopped dead. Where they in?

"You can open your eyes now," he said as Rin cracked open an eye.

Sure enough they were in a different area. Now she could be of use again. She needed to recall those landmarks or they will be wondering around the woods. She remembered a strange rock. It looked like cat's head at a certain angle.

"I need to find a large rock that looks a cat's head," she said as Byakuya took the blindfolds off the horses.

"A cat's head?" Byakuya said, watching her climb up into a small tree. "Careful."

"I do this all the time," she said, climbing a little higher and looked around. "It should be around… Ah! It's that way!"

She pointed to the right before climbing down and hurried towards the rock. Byakuya followed right behind guiding the horses. Sure enough there was a large rock that looked a little bit like cat's head. Now which way?

"Okay, let's see from here I came from that way," she said, pointing around large rock to the left. "It's this way, Akiyama-sama!"

He just decided to follow the girl. Right now he had to rely on her for as long as she can guide him. However, he did notice something odd about the air. The air was empty. There was no scent to the air; no wet soil smell or plant life. It was an odd thing indeed. It wasn't until he put his nose right up to a tree branch did he smell it. This barrier was weird and only getting weirder.

* * *

It was just after sun down and a cloaked figure made his way into a large cave. He knew he had to watch himself. For the demons that lived within the cave cared nothing for him. He needed to talk to the demon clan leader. He needed tell him that the young prince had found a bride and was pushing for a faster wedding. It was the fact that he was an informant that he wasn't dead already. Takeshi kept his head low as one of the guards flew down on set of large black wings his white skin shone quiet well in the darkness.

"What is your business here?" the blue eyed guard asked, holding a long spear at Takeshi's face.

"I-I have information for y-your lord," he said, swallowing a knot in his throat. "It's about the young prince."

"You're lucky you're the informant," the guard chucked a little as he adjusted his armor and pulled the spear out of Takeshi's face. "I'd personally like to kill you."

"I have no doubt about that," Takeshi said with a weak smile.

"Well, follow me," the guard ordered as Takeshi followed behind the guard.

Takeshi really hated to do this but the lord of this clan honestly scared him. He felt it would be safer to work with him than against him. It took a few minutes to navigate the dark, cool tunnels. The guard stopped and talked to another man a little nicer dressed. That man then left through another tunnel. It was a few more minutes before Takeshi was escorted into a large cavern and at the far back of the chamber seated on a stone throne was the demon lord. Only the nobility of this clan were allowed to grow out their long narrow horns that reached strait up. His skin was extremely white saved for his feet and arms which were black as pitch, his hair was also the same dark black, His large black wings were tucked neatly behind him, and eyes were even greener than his sons. The young prince took after his father greatly that much was clear.

A smile parted the demon lord's dark lips as he looked down at the quivering informant. What news did this man have for him? He could hardly wait. Hopefully it was good news.

"Milord, I have news about the young prince," Takeshi said, getting on one knee and took off his hood.

"Then speak you piece of garbage," he said, his clawed fingers through his hair.

"The young prince… Well h-he's found a bride," Takeshi gulped out, watching the green eyed lord tense. "He's also decided to rush the wedding. The tomorrow afternoon they will be married."

"Who is the lucky bride?" the lord strained through his teeth.

"Her name is Inoue Orihime," Takeshi said, keeping his head down. "A witch."

"A witch, huh? Well, this certainly is a surprise," he said, getting to his feet and started towards Takeshi. "Tell me more about this witch?"

"We don't know much about her. She uses strange hair pins to conduct her magic," Takeshi replied as the demon lord stood in front of him. "She can erect a strong shield and can also cut through anything. She tried to escape but he was able to secure her again and he wants to rush the wedding because of it."

"So, my little boy is trying to rush things?" the lord said, leaning over Takeshi with an emotionless face. "I think I should see this bride of his. I want to see if this piece of human trash is even worthy of my son. I believe a visit is in order tomorrow afternoon."

Takeshi looked up for a moment to see the demon's eyes turn from a emerald green to burnt amber with a green cornea. That wasn't a good sign. The lord was pissed but he hardly showed any expression on his face. He was so cold; thankfully his son wasn't completely like him. Akihiro did have a heart and he would do anything to protect his clan. But he was weak. He would crumble under his father's clan at some point with or without the marriage to the young witch. Takeshi turned his head back down to the stone floor to look at the lord's long black feet with talon-like toes.

"Wh-what would have me d-do to prepare for y-your arrival?" Takeshi trembled.

"Well, for one you can lower that confounded barrier surrounding your clan's territory," he said, turning to walk back to his stone throne. "I know you've changed it since I last visited. That's our biggest obstacle. Second show us were the wedding is taking place in the palace and how to approach it. Finally I want you to lead my son and his bride out of the room and to an area that is free from the palace guards to where I can meet them myself. My troop and I will meet you at our usual place."

"That's understood," Takeshi said with a curt nod.

"Good. I suggest you return before you are missed," the lord said, sitting back down on his throne. "Keep in mind I don't like failure so follow my instructions perfectly."

"Yes, of course," Takeshi said, getting up to his feet and bowed again. "I'll make the preparations as soon I return to the castle."

"Then leave already," the lord snapped.

Takeshi quickly pulled his hood back up and scurried over to the cavern entrance where his escort was waiting for him. He felt horrible about doing this to the young prince but he didn't want to die. If he remained a good informant to the opposing lord he would most likely be kept him alive for his services. He was taken to another guard and taken back outside the cave to head back to the palace and prepare for the invasion.

* * *

It was only about an hour before the wedding. Orihime looked out at court yard that was dressed for the party afterwards. She hated it. She was already dressed for the wedding. She had on the traditional white kimonos with a very ornate red and gold uchikake that she wore over anything else. Her hair was all done up with ornate hair pieces that matched her uchikake. If anything she wanted to wear a white wedding gown; mermaid style with lots of jewels and ruffles, but dresses like that were only found in her era.

The room was a lot bigger than the last room she and Rin were held in and was a lot more extravagant. It most certainly fitted royalty. She didn't like this one bit. Not the room but the situation she was in. The prince was in such hurry to keep his clan intact that he started cutting corners in what use to be strict traditions for the clan. This couldn't be good. The prince was desperate and was trying everything to make sure he becomes the full clan leader.

She felt defenseless without her hairpins. Akihiro also setup extra guards about her room to make sure she didn't try anything. She was really hoping that Byakuya would be here by now setting her free so they could continue their journey looking Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya–taichou. However, she saw no sign of him.

A knock sounded loudly on her door. Orihime turned to face the man standing outside the door. It was the one name Takeshi. His face was cold and he wouldn't even look at her. Not that she was really bothered by that. The demon gave her the creeps. She had a feeling the man was up to something but she had no proof to say anything. She also couldn't help but notice he seemed nervous; even more so than her if that was possible.

"If you're finish getting dressed then come with me," he said in a low voice and it made her skin crawl.

Orihime turned to the window to look at the decorated court yard one last time before walking towards the door. She could try to run one last time but she knew she couldn't get far. She stepped out of her room and into the corridor with Takeshi. She was led down several corridors and into another room and was ordered to wait until the ceremony.

The wedding was taking place in the room next to her. She could hear everything going on in the next room. There were quite a few people in there from the sounds of it. The butterflies in her stomach only got stronger as time ticked closer. If Byakuya didn't show up real soon she would married. Not something she was ready for especially to a young demon prince. All she could do now was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

It was a like veil had lifted in the woods. Suddenly every scent imaginable hit Sesshoumaru's nose. Either he had finally made it through the barrier or something happened to the barrier. He got the sent of the demons not too long ago and he was headed straight to where the stench was coming from. It wasn't long until he could see a castle not too far in the distance. He had a feeling this is where Rin was being held. Now all that was left was to get there and rescue his young ward and make the demon's that kidnapped her pay dearly.

* * *

Rin led Byakuya through the woods using what little land marks she remembered. There were signs of a fight meaning that they were near the castle. For Rin's safety, Byakuya ordered the young girl to give him the last few directions and for her to hang back away from the castle and the fighting. She complied and wished him the best of luck in rescuing Orihime. Now he just needed to find her and not draw too much attention to himself. This would be a lot easier if the Gigai didn't inhibit so much of his shinigami abilities. It allowed him to move faster than an average human but flash step was impossible. He just had to work with what he had whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Takeshi waited nervously to act on his orders. The ceremony had just begun. He had to wait for the opposing clan to act. It couldn't be too much longer after all the two couldn't marry. He was ordered to take them to the back of castle during the commotion where the prince father would be waiting for them. Beads of sweat started to build on his red skin. It felt like forever before he heard the first few shouts erupt from the room. He looked up to see the opposing clan making their assault. It was now that he had to act.

"What's going on?" Akihiro asked, trying to look over at the crowd that ran about the room.

"My prince it looks like your father's clan has caught wind that you planned to marry earlier than expected," Takeshi said, rushing up to prince and Orihime. "I will take you both to a safe place for now."

"Shouldn't we try and help or something?" Orihime asked, looking at the prince and Takeshi. "They're getting slaughtered! We have to do something!"

"She's right," Akihiro said, looking at Takeshi. "This is my mother's clan! If I'm to take over I have to—"

"You're not going to be able to do much if you're dead," Takeshi snapped out at them. "Please, just come with me. We can formulate a plan instead of just rushing in blindly."

Akihiro didn't like the idea but right now that were stuck in a chaotic situation and rushing in blindly was rather pointless. Akihiro grabbed Orihime's hand as Takeshi led them out a narrow secret tunnel to a more quiet area of the castle. He needed to get them as far from the others as possible. The bulk of the guard will be heading to the where the assault was taking place leaving at lot of the castle unguarded.

"Where are you taking us, Takeshi?" Akihiro asked, keeping a firm grip on Orihime's hand.

The larger red demon said nothing as they hurried down the corridors. Takeshi stopped at a door towards the back of the castle. He opened the door and ushered Akihiro and Orihime into the room. It was dark and the atmosphere seemed off. Akihiro had a feeling something was wrong as Takeshi locked the door hind them. Orihime clung close to the prince. She had a feeling that something was up with Takeshi and he was about show just what he's been up to.

"Takeshi, answer me! What's going on?" Akihiro ordered, looking up at the older demon. "Why are we in here? There is nothing in here we can defend ourselves with!"

"That was the whole idea," an unaccounted for male voice resonated from the darkest part of the room.

"Who's there? Takeshi, who is that?" Akihiro snapped but Takeshi turned his head away from the prince. "Takeshi, what did you do? Answer me!"

"You certainly have my temper," the cold voice said again as he stepped out of the shadows of the room. "It's been years since I've last seen you, child. I must say you favor my side more than your trashy mother's."

Akihiro and Orihime turned to see who it was. Akihiro's face soured at the sight of white skinned demon with large black wings. Orihime on the other hand looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face paled as she stared on in awe. She thought the young prince looked like him but this new demon before her was a dead wringer for him. If this is Akihiro's father she could definitely see the resemblance.

"Ulquiorra," she whispered as a trembling hand covered her mouth.

"I see you're not in your truest form," Akihiro said, taking note that his father looked almost human if wasn't for snow white skin.

"I didn't wish to startle your young bride," he said, walking calmly up to them. "However, I see that failed to work as she stands there shaking. I'm quite disappointed in you, Akihiro. You rushed things and that's against the law."

"Shut up! I'm the head of this—" Akihiro was slammed hard into the wall.

"You're not the full head yet. You don't yet have the authority to change the laws," the older demon stated, standing over his son. "To me that's an act of aggression. War if you will."

"I wasn't about to let you take over!" Akihiro shouted, wipe some blood from him mouth as he got back to his feet. "And I won't ever let that happen!"

"You're weak. You're nothing but empty words. You may have my looks but you lack a great deal of my power," the demon lord glared down at this son. "You're nothing but trash that needs to be thrown out."

"That's n-not true," Orihime squeaked out. "I-if Akihiro-sama is so w-weak you won't f-feel threatened by him."

"Don't, Inoue," Akihiro said as his father turned his attention toward her.

"Threatened? You believe I am threatened by my bastard son?" he said, standing in front of her. "Then explain why you think so, onna."

"I-I, uh… I mean i-if you didn't you would be h-here now," Orihime choked out, nervously looking up at him. "You said th-this felt like an act of a-aggression; if he truly is n-not a threat to you th-then there should b-be no aggression. Th-that came out wrong…"

"No, that came out quite clear, onna. Aggression is aggression whether the aggressor is a threat or not," he said grabbing her chin. "You know you're rather quite pretty—for a human."

"Leave her alone," Akihiro shouted as Takeshi grabbed hold of him. "Let go of me, you traitor! Don't you dare do anything to her! Get away from him, Inoue! Dammit, let go!"

"You really did rush things. You aren't even close enough to call her by her first name," the demon said, turning from Orihime to face Akihiro. "Originally I was going to kill her and then make an example of you. However…"

"However, what?" Akihiro hissed watching his father turn back to Orihime. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll just keep this little prize for myself instead and kill you off in her place," the demon lord said, looking Orihime in the eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" the prince yelled, struggling against Takeshi's vice grip.

"Scared I might soil her like your slut of a mother?" the demon lord said in low voice.

"My mother wasn't—!" He was cut off.

"The hell she was! She knew one day that I would try to take over and she knew the takeover would be costly so she came up with another plan," the demon lord said, leaving Orihime and walked over to his son. "She thought if we merged the clans it would put an end to the fighting. She tried peace talks with me several times about sharing lands, power, and wealth. I refused. She then became desperate. I didn't kidnapper that night she offered her body to me in order to merge our clans."

"That's a lie!" Akihiro said, glared up at his father.

"I know she told you and the clan another story that I swooped in one night and rapped her. I did no such thing! That night everything was going according to her plans then when everything was said and done she started to have second thoughts about our deal," the demon lord stated, looking sternly at the prince. "I brought her back here to think about it. I didn't hear anything more about it for a couple months. I had enough of waiting for her to answer and I went to see her. I then discovered she was with child. I thought this would be a good way to cement our clans like she had wanted. However, I found out that she had become bitter about it now that she was caring you. You were never in her plans. All she wanted was the fighting to stop and nothing more. She wasn't as kind as you thought her to be. In all honesty she hated you and wouldn't even let me see you save for that one time when you still fairly young."

"That's not true my mother was kind and gentle to me," Akihiro snapped back.

"She kept you in this castle all your life! Never once have you ever been outside the barrier. She's got you so scared to leave that you rarely even leave the immediate grounds," the demon lord retorted back. "Tell me if that's a lie! She was embarrassed by you and she wanted to hide everything she did because of you. That one night I was permitted to see you I asked if I could raise you instead seeing how at the time you were confined only to your room. She yelled to the guard that I was attacking her and ran me out and changed the barrier on me. She raised you to be just as sneaky and as hateful as she was. I see no point is sparing your life even if you are my blood. I wanted to prove that I could play her at her own game even if she's not around to see it."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Orihime spoke up as every pair of eyes were now on her.

"Love? What a strange word," the demon lord said, turning to face her again. "You humans speak about that word so freely. Love is found in the heart supposedly; a simple muscle that beats in the chest. I had a fondness to that trashy woman but I wasn't in love with her."

"You might want to hurry up before the guard catches wind that the prince isn't anywhere to be found and comes looking," Takeshi said, looking at the demon lord. "Whatever you have planned for these two you better hurry."

"Valid point but what to do with them?" the demon lord mused, looking between Orihime and Akihiro.

Akihiro wasn't about to let his asshole of a father try anything. This whole time he had already been formulating his own plan to get out. It would require the help of his bride. He needed to act now or they would never get out. With all the force he could muster Akihiro slammed a sharp elbow into Takeshi's middle and hard kick to the shin. Takeshi let out yelp and loosed his grip on the prince. Akihiro pulled out of the red demon's grip and bolted over to Orihime.

"Going to play hero?" the demon lord snorted at his son.

"I'm not, she is," Akihiro said, pulling out Orihime's hair clips and quickly gave them to her.

Orihime slid them in haphazardly but it was good enough for now. The demon lord looked a little confused and then he remembered hearing something about the witch and her hairclips. He didn't even have time to move before Orihime acted.

"TSUBAKI!" she called out as an orange blast hit the closest wall to them.

Orihime and Akihiro quickly took off running into the castle before the smoke cleared. The demon lord and the Takeshi pushed back the rubble and quickly gave chase after them. Akihiro knew they didn't have anytime before the others caught up to them. He led Orihime to secret passageway in a small corner in the corridor. It was the closes exit out of the castle. He quickly opened the panel and pushed her inside.

"Follow the tunnel. It will lead you out of the castle," he said, grabbing the panel to put it back. "I spent a lot of time in these tunnels when I little."

"What about you?" she asked, pushing panel back to look at him with worry.

"I'll be fine. Just go," he ordered quickly sliding the panel into place just as his father and Takeshi rounded the corner. "Dammit! Run!"

"She's in a passageway," Takeshi said, watch Akihiro run down another corridor.

"Then go after the witch! I'll go after the boy," the lord said, running past Takeshi in a blur in the direction of his son.

Takeshi quickly threw the wooden panel to the floor and made his way through the narrow passageway. The girl would have no problem navigating the tunnel but it was a tight fit for him. He also had a thing about tight quarters. They didn't settle well with him. The passage was too narrow to use a sword and he would be going up against that witch and he had seen what she could first hand from a few nights ago when she first tried to escape. Right now he was at the disadvantage.

* * *

Akihiro really had no way to fend off his father. He wasn't nearly as fast as his father and he really had no fighting skills. He quickly ducked into an old storage room and buried himself amongst the junk and stayed quiet. He had a small gap in his hiding place in which to watch out for his father. It wasn't anytime before his father was standing in the doorway. He hunkered down a little lower as he father walked into the room. By this point his father had lost the human disguise and looked more like the demon he remembered with large black wings, a long black tail, and long white horns.

"I know you're in here hiding," his father said coldly, looking from one end of the junk pile to the other. "I suggest you come out now or will start destroying the room starting in the middle."

Just to prove his point a bright green ball sparked in his opened hand. The green light soaked the dark room before he closed his hand around the ball. The energy sphere became a shaft of green energy. It was spear like in shape and length. Akihiro could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as his father raised his hand and tossed his arm back ready to throw the energy spear. Akihiro was a sitting duck and he needed to act fast.

But before Akihiro could register what to do the energy spear made direct contact with the items in the middle of the room. The resounding explosion knocked Akihiro back and the items that had he hiding behind were now smoldering and they were crushing him. He couldn't move as blood ran into eyes and the smoke was getting to him. He tried to remain quiet but the smoke continued to build in his lungs and his body had to get rid of it.

The demon lord was about the throw another spear when he started to hear muffled coughing. That didn't take much effort to find the boy. He walked over to the sounds of the coughing and started to knock away the smoldering items and at the very bottom of the pile was his son bloodied and trying to cover his face to keep the smoke out.

"How long did you think you could hide from me?" his father bit out reaching down and grabbed the boy by his throat. "Pathetic piece of trash!"

He tossed the blood soaked boy out into the hall. Akihiro barely got to his hands and knees before he was slammed to the ground and a strong foot pressed hard on his head. This really wasn't good. He tried to pull the offending foot off him but no luck.

"You don't even know how to fight, do you?" his father asked bitterly. "She really kept you caged up, didn't she?"

"Shut up," Akihiro growled out.

"You don't want to see the truth, do you? Takashi has been telling me most everything that's been going on in the palace walls for several years," the demon lord said as the harshness to his voice seemed to fade some. "You spent most of your time in the hidden passageways and tunnels to get around the castle, you were never trained in any sort of combat, you were confined to only a few rooms as a child, and you were never aloud to talk to anyone except your mother and your caretakers like Takeshi. Only after your mother died were you allowed to actually explore the castle openly and it was the first time you ever ventured outside the castle walls. What kind of parent would try to cage her child at all times?"

"And what kind of parent would try to kill his own son?" Akihiro bit back out.

"I had no part in raising you. You my share my blood but I do not consider myself your father," the demon lord said, pressing even harder on the boy's head. "I will have your land and your wealth just like your mother promised me all those years ago. We had an agreement and she didn't follow through with it. All that stands between me and your land is you."

"Then take it and we'll move elsewhere," Akihiro choked out.

"I have no intentions of let you and your filthy clan go. You're clan is already dying out. You're people are having to mix with human females just to keep what little bit of the clan alive," the demon lord pointed out. "Takeshi has been a good informant and has told me everything. This little wedding of yours was the perfect opportunity with everyone gathered in one place. Think of this as an easier alternative to you clan slowly dying out. I plan on full out genocide."

"You bastard!" Akihiro cried out, struggling to get free from under his father's foot. "You heartless bastard!"

"Heartless? I see the witch as gotten to you," the demon lord said with snort. "Hearts? Love? What ridiculous nonsense. Humans are such strange creatures."

"I'd rather them be strange than what you are," Akihiro said, digging his claws into his father's lower leg.

The demon lord let out yelp of pain giving Akihiro an opening. He quickly rolled out from under his father foot and got to his own feet but he didn't get far before his farther had him by the back of haori.

"Really? Is that the best you have, boy?" he asked as Akihiro put a hand on bleeding hair line.

"Nope," Akihiro said, whipping his blood soaked finger right into front of his father's eyes. "Here's blood in your eye!"

The demon released the boy to remove the offending sticky red substance from his eyes. Now was Akihiro's chance. He quickly dashed off and hurried to another hidden passage while his father was still somewhat blinded. He quickly closed the wooden panel and hurried down the small passage. This passageway didn't lead outside but it would get him away from his father and give him some time to think of something.

* * *

Sesshoumaru now stood on the immediate grounds of the castle. He could clearly see a lot of smoke and the smell of blood and the sounds of fighting were thick in the air. A growl escaped his throat thinking of Rin being caught in such a situation. He started towards the castle only see a small hidden door on the outer wall try and open against the over grown vines and bushes. A moment later after a hard push and a young woman fell out hard onto the damp earth. She looked like she was dressed for a wedding. She looked and smelt human but her hair was a strange tawny color.

She obviously was trying to get out and away from the castle. He couldn't really blame as the smell of fear was thick on her. She hadn't gotten far as a large red demon crawled out of the same opening he drew his sword as he saw the woman trying to run. He was on her seconds. She quickly turned to face him only to have a strange triangular shield form between her and the demon. The blade was knocked back as she started to run but the long wedding garments were slowing her down as she tried to get through the flowering bushes.

She collapsed when she tried to pull free from a hydrangea and pulled too hard. The demon was now standing over her and had his blade pointed downwards to stab her where she lay. This was rather ridiculous to watch. Sesshoumaru decided to move forward. Then he noticed a familiar scent. This was the demon that took Rin.

"Tsubaki!" she called out as a strange orange blast cut through the sword's blade and knocked it way from her.

Before she or the demon could react to that, a strange fast moving yellow light flashed. It started at the top of the demon's head and quickly slid through him like a hot knife through butter. The demon just stopped all movements as she looked on. Blood started to drip off him and soak his clothes and a brief moment the demon split in half and both halves fell on either side of her. She was soaked in his blood and she let out scream as she scrambled from the divided corpse. She collapsed again and turned to get a better idea of what just happen now that she wasn't laying the middle of it.

She saw a noble looking man with pale skin and long white hair. He wore nice clothes and armor. On his right shoulder rested a long off white boa of some sort. Who was this man? Did he save her? Did have some other motive?

"If you're going to leave then do so," he voice was cold as turned and started move towards the door she had just exited.

"Domo arigato," the woman said, bowing from her spot on the ground. "But you shouldn't go in there! Please don't go in!"

He said nothing to her as he entered the narrow passageway. He could barely smell Rin. It smelt a couple days old that wasn't a good sign. He continued down the narrow passageway when he noticed a set of footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned to see the strange woman following him a ways behind. A few minutes ago she was trying to get and away so why was she back inside the walls and following him?

"Why are you following me?" he asked as she took a couple steps back.

'I-I just… There's someone I need to protect at the moment," she muttered, looking down at the floor. "I'm not real fond of him but… He's not a bad person and his father is the one attacking the castle!"

"I don't care what you do," he said, turning on his heel and continued to move forward. "Just don't get in my way."

"Okay… Um, I'm Inoue Orihime," the woman said with a small smile and only got a grunt out of the man in front of her. _Wow, what a friendly guy…_

They didn't say anything more as they continued through the musty dark corridor. Finally after a few minutes they reached the end. Sesshoumaru knocked back the wall panel to the floor and had a look around before stepping out. Orihime followed suit and tried to think of where Akihiro was and if he was all right. She really didn't know anything about the castle, which meant she would be running around blindly. She noticed her quiet companion was already going in one direction. She might as well go in another direction as not to anger him. If he could cut Takeshi in half like tissue paper she didn't want to push her luck.

Sesshoumaru was relieved to get the odd woman off his back. He tried to get a trace scent of Rin but it seemed a little old and faded. He just had to keep looking and anyone that got in his way would not have long to live. He continued not seeing anyone. When he finally caught a strong whiff of his young ward it still was couple days old. He followed to a blocked off room. He took a swift swing with his claws. The door fell to pieces. He looked inside to see the room was already in shambles. The back wall had a gapping whole in it with a shoddy patch job of old wooden planks to cover the whole. Her scent was strongest here but still the scent was a few days old.

That was eating at him now. Perhaps he should have asked that woman about Rin. Her scent was also in this room, which meant more than likely she had seen his young ward. Now he had to hunt down that woman and get some answers out of her. Just his luck. He let out small growl of aggravation, turned on his heel, and started down the hall again. He finally gets to where they were holding her and she just seemed to vanish.

To make matters worse the castle was under attack and from the looks of it the ones that called this castle home were losing. The white skinned demons seemed to have orchestrated their attack well and knew where and when to attack. Not that he cared about was happened to any of them. He just needed to find Rin and get back to Toshiro and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru kept looking around for a while only to catch the scent of a group of demons headed his way. The last thing he needed was get caught up in their petty squabble. He knew he could take them on with no problems but he really didn't want to deal with them. He needed to find that tawny haired woman now, along with Rin. Right now he needed to avoid them but they had already spotted him. It was the opposing demons. They seemed to be everywhere like flies on a carcass. He needed to get of them.

* * *

Byakuya was not expecting to see the castle to under attack but with all the fighting going on he had little trouble getting inside the walls. The majority of the fight seemed to be centered around the courtyard and that part of the castle. He could only hope that Orihime wasn't caught up in the fighting. Hopefully she also wasn't married.

He continued down every all and looked in all the rooms. This was getting to be monotonous and irritating. He was hoping this would be a quick in and out but no such luck. He had to hunt for the confounded woman. He stopped in his tracks when he heard running feet and voice heading towards him. He didn't need this. He ducked down another corridor only to hear more voices and hurried footsteps. He had no idea which set of demons they were but he wasn't about to caught up in their little skirmish. He ran back into the hall he originally was in only to get spotted by a troop of the white skinned demons dressed in armor and soaked in blood.

They got one look at Byakuya and they puzzled for a moment as to what a human man was doing there but that the daze quickly wore off and they charged him. The group from the other hall had also spotted Byakuya and they were of the same type of white skinned demon. They must be searching the castle for survivors, was what Byakuya concluded.

"Get him," one of the demons shouted at they charged him.

Byakuya had a group of 5 in front of him and 6 coming up on his left side. So that made 11 in total. More then he would have like to have dealt with but not a number he feared. He drew his blade as the space between them dwindled rapidly. This would be over in a matter of mere seconds.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura," he held the long blade up right in front of him as the blade turned a cherry pink.

A second later the first group hit the ground in a bloodied pulp. The walls and floor would painted a red hue. The group of 6 coming up on is left stopped dead and stared on in shock as a cloud of deadly cherry petals hovered over the blood soaked bodies of their comrades.

"What the hell," another demon chocked out as Byakuya turned to face them.

Byakuya said nothing a he tossed his hand toward the remaining troop. The dead pink cloud found his command and with a split second covered the last of the demons. They fell to the ground in near perfect unison. Byakuya called back his blade and it reformed into its original state he looked around the blood soaked area as to which way to go now. He didn't have much time to ponder as he heard a much large troop nearing him from the hall he standing in.

He didn't have time to waste dealing with bastards. They didn't seem like much but he more less caught to first groups off guard once they catch on to him he might end up with a real fight on his hands. Right now getting out the current area would be best. He quickly turned around started to run but the troop had already caught sight of him and what he had done to the others.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath as the demons, a group of 15 or so, gave chase.

It didn't take them long to show Byakuya was they were capable of. They could produce a type of electrical spear and were getting damn close to hitting him with them. They came in a whole slew of colors but he wasn't really concerned about that. He just didn't want to take a direct from seeing how that exploded on impact.

He was getting pelted with debris but continued on. They were faster than he thought. He was already moving faster than the average human but they seemed to be able keep up with his speed. How annoying that were becoming. Also their aim was getting better. It looked like he would have to fight back just get them off his back but he needed more room than this corridor. He spotted a large set of doors more than likely leading to a large room. If that's the case he could unquestionably use the space to avoid those energy spears when he goes to attack.

* * *

The demons were having a bit of at a time keeping up with Sesshoumaru's speed but they were managed especially when they use those energy spears. Sesshoumaru spotted a set of doors to an opened room that looked like it would give him some advantage for a good counter attack.

When he rushed in he found that he wasn't alone in there. A man, a human from the look of it, seemed to have his own little troop right behind him as he entered from the opposite side. Well, this was going to interesting or troublesome. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin as the human lifted in own blade out in front of him. The human obviously had his own agenda and wanted to go the way that he had just entered. The same could be said about Sesshoumaru as he wanted to pass through the door that human had just entered.

However the only out was the large troops of demons that surrounded the room and blocked exits. They crossed paths and suddenly found themselves practically back to back. The man was facing the troop that had been chasing Sesshoumaru and the demon lord was confronting the troop that been chasing the human. They if the wanted to get out of the room they would have to fight back.

Sesshoumaru had no faith in the man's abilities after the man was human. He didn't have a fighting chance in hell and he wasn't about to lend a hand either. The human however didn't seem to be daunted by the group of demons collected just inside and outside the door. He merely raised his sword and glared down at the opposing troop.

"I suggest you don't interfere," the man said in a low voice.

"I could say the same to you," Sesshoumaru replied coolly looking over his shoulder at the human. _Strange… He has that same fake scent like Toshiro as those two men._

"Scatter, Senbonsakura," the man pronounced clearly.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his own group of winged demons and pointed the tip of Tokijin at them. This was totally ridiculous. He swung his blade down at them as a blast of deadly energy erupted from the blade. The demons had no time to react as the wave hit them head on destroying everything in it's path. What was left were mangled dead bodies laying in their own blood and wreckage.

Sesshoumaru turned to see that human was already walking through the opposite door as dead bodies heaped on the ground with blood coating the floors and walls. He watched as a strange cloud of what looked like flower petals collect at the man's hand and reform the sword he originally had been holding. The human looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru and merely snorted before continuing on out of sight.

Whoever the man was he didn't like him one bit. Whenever that strange fake scent appeared with these so called humans trouble soon follows. More than likely he was of the race as Toshiro given the scent and strange sword but was he connected to boy? He didn't know and right now his main goal was to find Rin. He would ponder that idea at a later time.

(A/N GAH! Long ass chapter. It didn't quite go where I wanted it to so yeah… But I got some interesting things in. Sorry for the long as wait. Life has been hellish lately. I hope you all enjoyed this and now that I have spring break maybe I can a couple more chapters but don't hold your breath. Please review. Thank you!)

Millie M. Banshee


	27. Lost and Found

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 28

Lost and Found

(A/N SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I do have a good excuse for this. My laptop, the only computer with MS Word, died on me. I haven't gotten it fixed yet. It took me forever to get mom to let me buy MS Office for our other two computers. It wasn't that I was slacking on my stories. It was that I couldn't write at all. But now I'm back to get started again. Now since what I have written on this chapter is currently locked in cold storage on my lifeless laptop I'll have to start over from scratch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this long awaited update.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Sesshoumaru had no faith in the man's abilities after the man was human. He didn't have a fighting chance in hell and he wasn't about to lend a hand either. The human however didn't seem to be daunted by the group of demons collected just inside and outside the door. He merely raised his sword and glared down at the opposing troop.

"I suggest you don't interfere," the man said in a low voice.

"I could say the same to you," Sesshoumaru replied coolly looking over his shoulder at the human. _Strange… He has that same fake scent like Toshiro and those two men._

"Scatter, Senbonsakura," the man pronounced clearly.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his own group of winged demons and pointed the tip of Tokijin at them. This was totally ridiculous. He swung his blade down at them as a blast of deadly energy erupted from the blade. The demons had no time to react as the wave hit them head on destroying everything in its path. What were left of the demons were mangled dead bodies lying in their own blood and wreckage.

Sesshoumaru turned to see that human was already walking through the opposite door as dead bodies heaped on the ground with blood coating the floors and walls. He watched as a strange cloud of what looked like flower petals collect at the man's hand and reform the sword he originally had been holding. The human looked over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru and merely snorted before continuing on out of sight.

Whoever the man was he didn't like him one bit. Whenever that strange fake scent appeared with these so called humans trouble soon followed. More than likely he was of the same race as Toshiro given the scent and strange sword but was he connected to the boy? He didn't know and right now his main goal was to find Rin. He would ponder that idea at a later time.

* * *

(Present Time)

Orihime had no idea where she was or where she was going. She had nearly been caught twice and managed to escape by the skin of her teeth. All she wanted to do was find the young prince, get him out, and hopefully part ways after that. She was currently hiding out in a dark room while the hall cleared. She hunkered down low behind a painted screen. She could hear them talking right outside. Maybe they knew where Akihiro was. She listened intently.

"I think we've pretty much cleared out the castle. We just got to start cleaning up and getting rid of these bodies before they rot and stink up the place," One said in gruff voice.

"So do we torch them or what?" another one said, his voice was sound a bit younger.

"Nah, the Lord wants them dumped off the cliff a mile back. The currents in the river will wash them away and they can be someone else's problem," the older one said again. "As for that bastard son of his… If one of us finds him we are to subdue him. The Lord wants him alive as a prisoner."

"I don't know why he just doesn't kill him," the young one spoke in a disgusted manner.

"I think the Lord plans to brainwash the brat. You know make him more like our clan," the older snorted. "He has no other children. It would be waste."

"Still say that little bastard needs to have his head ripped off his shoulders," the younger one snorted. "Well, if we're going to look for him we better get moving."

"He's more than likely hiding out in one of the tunnels," the older said, as his voice started to fade down the hall. "But we don't wanna start punching holes in the wall. I mean this our new home after all. It'll be a lot better than old dark cave."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I hate that place. I can't wait to move in," the young one laugh as his voice also faded.

Orihime bit her lip and she slowly crawled to the door. She barely cracked the door and looked out in to the hall. The men's footsteps had now faded away completely. She got to her feet and opened the door more and stepped into the hall. She looked around a bit more before taking off down the opposite corridor. She needed to get to the prince first.

Basically from what she heard this clan had been wiped out completely. She highly doubted the prince would leave his home behind. He still had to be here in the castle somewhere. But this place was a maze to her. She hurried down another hall only feel a set of arm grab her from behind a door.

"KYAAA—UMPH," a hand was clamped over her mouth to quiet her as she was pulled into the room.

"Keep quiet, Inoue," a voice said her ear. "What are you doing back here?'

"A-Akihiro-sama?" she gasped as he let go of her so she could face him. "Thank goodness I found you! Listen, your clan is—"

"I already know," he muttered turning his eyes from her. "They are gathering the bodies out back."

"They're going to dump them off the cliff," she said but he didn't even flinch. "We need to get out of here. I came back to get you."

"You stupid idiot," he snapped at her. "I wanted you to get away from here. I'm going to kill that bastard and avenge my clan."

"You're the stupid one right now," she responded quickly. "Your father is going to use you as tool. I heard them say they were going to brainwash you and…"

"I won't let that happen. I'll kill him before he gets a chance," Akihiro retorted, glaring at her.

"Please just leave this place," she pleaded with him.

"My clan is my family and this castle is my home," he snapped at her grabber her arm hard. "I can't leave this place. I can't abandon my only home."

Orihime fell silent as he slowly loosened his grip on her. He was adamant about staying to kill his father and avenging his fallen clan. It was noble of him but foolish. He had no fighting skills whatsoever and he was out numbered. Even if Orihime stayed to help the odds were greatly against them. Not only that but where Akihiro was willing to kill Orihime lacked the ability to take a life. They would be working against each other and it would get them nowhere.

More than anything Orihime wanted to help him but she doubted she could. He wouldn't listen to reason and he could easy overpower her with his strength alone if she tried to remove him by force. She could either leave him alone to be conquered by his father or try to help but still be screwed over. What could she do? Nothing.

"At… At least let me heal you," she said in a soft voice, looking at him with saddened eyes. "If you're going to do this foolhardy plan you should at least be… Be well enough to fight back…"

He looked a little surprised. She can heal too? Orihime gave him a small grin as her clips shimmered for a moment and a strange orange oblong dome appeared over his head. The soreness in his head began to leave along with the stickiness of his blood that clung to his skin and hair. She moved the strange energy dome to other parts of his body to heal them was well. He watched as his cuts and bruises vanished like they were never there to begin with.

When she finished her work, the dome dispersed and the hair clips shimmered one last time. He looked over his body in amazement. There wasn't even a trace of him being hurt to be found. Akihiro turned to look her wide eyes as she gave him a weak smile. It was clear she didn't want him to fight and to leave but he couldn't do that. This was his home and he would rather die with his clan then abandon them like a coward.

"Domo arigato, Inoue-san," he said with a bow.

"I just wish you wouldn't do this," she pleaded one last time.

"You wanted to leave once and now would be a very good time to leave and not look back," he said in a low voice, walking around her towards the door. "There's an exit two corridor's down to the right. Please leave. You own me nothing after all."

"Yeah, but Akihiro-sama…" she began but was cut off as he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone. "Baka. YOU BAKA!"

She quickly opened the door only to find him long gone. She hung her head low. He was too headstrong to listen to reason. She stepped out of the room and shut the door again. She felt guilty leaving but she didn't want to meddle too much with this event as it could screw up the future. She let out a shaky sigh when she finally took notice of something. It was Byakuya's spiritual pressure. He was here? She felt her heart race a bit. This was good at least now she could reunite with the Shinigami noble and continue looking for Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-taichou.

She quickly picked up her feet and hurried towards Byakuya's location. He was clearly on the other side of the castle but after she just used her Shun Shun Rikka he may be trying to get to her as well. So with any luck they will meet in the middle somewhere. She just had to keep out of sight of the enemy.

* * *

So Orihime was still here? That was good to know. But Byakuya had no idea if the girl was in trouble or not. More than likely she was. He cut his way through a small troop and headed toward Orihime's direction. With any luck the woman had picked up his spiritual pressure and was trying to get to him. That would make his job a lot easier and they could get out that much sooner. The less damage he does here the less likely he would not damage the time stream. As soon as he found Inoue they would leave and let this mess take its own course.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the small room that still contained Rin's scent. There was a large gaping hole in the back wall. The smell of the girl was a few days old. He stepped in and looked around. He found the new kimono he had given her folded neatly in the corner behind a painted screen. He picked up it and looked at it. It smelt faint of the tawny haired witch. Come to think of it so did this room. So the two of them had made contact? He needed to know more. The witch was more than likely still in the castle. It would be best to ask her about his young ward.

He tucked the kimono up under his armor and walked out of the room. He would find her and glean ever bit of information out of her. She didn't seem the type the hurt anyone. After all she could barely protect herself. Now the task was to find the witch. He was a little closer now to finding his ward and was going to follow every lead to the end.

* * *

Orihime could sense Byakuya getting closer with each step she took. He was headed towards her as well. This was good. The sooner they met up the better things would be. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath only to find one of the enemy demons round the corner with his spear aimed out in front of them heading toward her. She let a small scream of surprise and quickly raised her shield.

The spear made contact and hard. With a loud crack the wooden shaft snapped in half. The demon looked down at his now broken weapon. Orihime was pressed up against a wall with only her shield between them. She couldn't go anywhere with him standing before her. Her heart was in her throat. He raised his hand a pale purple energy ball appeared. This was going to be a little harder to deflect. Her powers were only as strong as her will and she was second guessing just how strong her will was at the moment.

"Let's see if you can deflect this," he mocked at her as the energy ball got bigger.

She needed to do something quick. On a split second decision she used what she had. She quickly used the shield to slam her opponent against the opposite wall. The energy ball exploded in his hand. She didn't bother to look back and she didn't want to. She recalled her shield as she ran down the hall away from him only to be caught by another demon.

"Not so fast, onna," he growled, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

"LET ME GO!" She yelled kicking her feet trying to get loose. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Stop that screaming. No one going to help you," he said in her ear.

Orihime was about to call on Tsubaki when she felt a push from behind her and the demon. His arms suddenly went lax around her. She broke free and turned around to face him as he collapsed hard the floor with large hole in his back. It was smoking a bit like he was eaten up by acid. She then noticed the man now standing on front her of her. It was noble looking demon from before. His face was still just as cold as before but this time that cold gaze was now focused on her.

"A-arigato," she said with a bow and started to leave only to be grabbed by him. "Ow, hey!"

"Onna, do you know of a young girl by the name of Rin?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"Yeah, I know Rin-chan," She said quickly. "But she's not here anymore."

"Then where is she?" he asked, his grip on her arm got tighter.

"Ouch, that hurts," she gasped, trying to pull her arm free. "Stop that!"

"Where is the girl?" he asked, only tightening his grip more as she tried to pull away.

"I don't know! I really don't," Orihime confessed, pulling as hard as she could but he didn't budge. "We tried to break out together a couple of nights ago but we got separated out in the woods. I got recaptured but I heard nothing else about her. She must have gotten away. Now please let me go! You're really hurting me!"

He practically threw her arm when he released her. So Rin was out it woods somewhere? Just his luck. He was wondering around in here like a fool and she was out in the woods. He turned on his heel without another word and left Orihime rubbing her abused arm.

"A thank you would be nice," she grumbled at him but he didn't even pause as he disappeared down another corridor. "That wasn't very nice at all."

She let out a hard breath and cautiously stepped over the dead body in the hall. She needed to meet up with Akiyama-sama and soon. This place was starting to get to her. Still rubbing her sore arm she continued in the direction she felt Byakuya's spiritual pressure. She was getting closer. She was hoping it wouldn't be long now and that they would run into each other in the next few minutes.

She continued on down and slowed her pace. She suddenly had a feeling in her gut that someone was watching her and that someone was right up ahead of her. Like a predator watching its prey. There were a couple of doors in the corridor. She needed to go there as it might lead to Byakuya but at the same time alarms were going off in her head. She may want to find another route to go down but she doubted there were others that were so direct.

Against her better judgment she dared to go against her gut feeling. A faster target was harder to catch so she needed to run as fast as she could. She hiked up the bottoms of her kimonos to prevent her from tripping. It was now or never as she swallowed the knot in her throat. Before she knew she was running down the long corridor keeping her eyes focused at the end but keeping an ear out for anything following her. The sound she heard was that of her own feet pounding on the floor, her heavy breathing, and the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

She was almost at the end of the corridor. She needed to round the corner and hopefully find Akiyama-sama not far up ahead. She slid a little on the wood floor as she made the turn only to run head long into a figure. She felt a set of arms wrap around her. She looked up hoping it was Byakuya.

Her heart fell into her gut as she looked up into green of Akihiro's father. This wasn't good. She felt her body start to shiver as he held her a little tighter. She quickly started to push back away from him but he wasn't letting go of her. He smiled at her slightly as she struggled in his arms.

"Hello, princess, what's the hurry?" He said looking down at her as she tried to push away from him.

"Let me go," she snapped, striking him in the chest with a hard fist repeatedly. "A friend of mine is here and he'll—"

"And he'll what?" the demon lord bit out and pushed Orihime into wall. "You had your chance to get out of here with your life and here you are still? Are you trying to help my bastard son? Because I must say you're more of a hindrance than of any help."

"Back off," she snapped at him, taking a swing at his face only to have him grab her small fist in his large black clawed hand. "Let go of me!"

He leaned close to her face and she paled. Those eyes looked so much like Ulquiorra's it unnerved her. Actually his all over facial structure did. But he didn't carry that sad expression. No he looked annoyed and angry. She struggled again as he brought his lips close to her left ear. She started to shake harder as she felt him breathe on her.

"Since you seem so keen on 'helping' my son I think I'll use you as tool to get to him," he whispered in her ear. "You're going to help me capture that brat. Oh, it won't take much. He's too weak to do much. It will be over quickly."

"I'm not going to be used," she whispered back. "I'm tired of being a tool to someone. TSUBAKI!"

He quickly pulled back as her voice screeched in his ear. In a flash the hand that had been holding her fist was suddenly severed just below the wrist. Using his state of shock, Orihime wriggled out grasp and dashed down the hall only to get hit with an energy ball. It exploded at her feet sending flying a few feet, before crashing into the floor.

She struggled to get up as she watched him approach her. She barely got a foot along the ground before he slammed her to the floor was his foot. She let out a scream as he pressed down on her. It felt like he was breaking her ribs. She was tried to crawl out from under his foot but got nowhere.

"Trash. You're nothing more than human trash," he growled at her, before picking his foot up and kicked her.

She slid along the debris covered floor from the force of his kick to her side. She tried to scramble away but he only kicked her again. She felt and tasted bile exit her mouth along with the taste of blood. He then reached down and grabbed her by her long hair and pulled her up to her knees. He held up the hand that she had severed and it was nearly regenerated.

"You're lucky enough that I can regenerate," he said coldly looking at his nearly complete hand and then back at Orihime. "Had this been permanent I don't think you'd be here right now."

Orihime was trying not to cry but she could barely move at the moment as he let go of her hair. She collapsed to the floor hold her ailing stomach and side. That was rather gutsy of her to act out like that. She heard him kneel down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into the upright position to face him. She could barely see him as tears flooded her eyes.

He took his clawed hand a put on her cheek. She was waiting for him to tear open her face with his talons. He didn't make a move to harm her. He gently took his thumb and rubbed one of her tear soaked eyes.

"You wretched thing," he said, looking at her before moving his hand down to her throat and picked her up as he stood. "Already bloodied and broken. I will use you to get to my son one way or another. Humans are weak and they are weak because of this so called heart. And the more 'heart' a human has the weaker they are. And I must say you are the weakest one I've met by far."

He then wrapped an arm around her middle as he took his other hand and formed another green energy ball. He aimed it up at the ceiling. Orihime closed her eyes as a gaping hole was blasted away from the structure overhead. Debris pelted them and smoke burned her nose. He centered himself and jumped up and out onto the roof.

She hadn't realized how late it was now. The sun was already turning orange and hung just above the trees. She hung like a lifeless rag doll in his arm. Her toes were barely touching the rooftop. She barely had the strength to look up at him. He looked down at her narrowing his eyes. What was he going to do with her?

* * *

It had been several hours now since Akiyama-sama left Rin with the horses. She was getting worried now. The distant sounds of fighting died out a while ago. She sat on a small bolder waiting for Akiyama-sama or someone else to return. It was lonely without Jaken and Toshiro. She was also wondering when she would meet up with Sesshoumaru-sama again.

She let out a long sigh and she turned to look at the dapple gray colored horse beside her, grazing on the patchy grass. Goodness knows she was bored. She stood up to stretch her legs again. The nice kimonos she was given at the castle were now filthy and torn. She kind of hated that a bit. They were so pretty.

She paused suddenly after hearing the bushes to the left rustle. Was it Akiyama-sama? She turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise as the figure stepped out. A smile spit her face in an instant. It was Sesshoumaru-sama. She quickly ran towards him, happier than ever to see her lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she exclaimed, stopping just short of running into him. "You found me! I'm so happy to see you again!"

He looked down at her as a feeling of relief washed over him. She was safe and from the looks of thing was taken care of by someone. But where was this someone now? He put his nose to the air. It was the strange human male he had met briefly in the castle. So he had looked after her? In any case his young ward was safe and now standing in front of him.

"Let's go," he said, looking down at her and she nodded her small head.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru went to leave when he caught the smell of blood in the air. It was that witch's blood. She was close but where was she? There was also the smell of demon with her.

"KYAAAA," the scream was close but it echoed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, look," Rin said, pointing skyward.

Sesshoumaru quickly looked up to see a winged demon flying overhead with the witch in his arms. He snorted at her. She should have left when she had the chance. It was her own damn foolishness. He already saved her twice and he'd be damned if he did it again.

"Inoue-san," Rin called out, watching them disappear into the treetops.

She quickly turned to look at Sesshoumaru and he quickly turned the other way. No way, no how was he going after her. He was tired of the whole mess and was ready to leave. He accomplished what he came for. He found Rin and they were going to meet back up with Toshiro, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have—" she pleaded.

"No. We're leaving and that's final," he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Rin, come."

"But she—"

"Now, Rin."

"Yes, sir," Rin hung her head low as she followed after him into the woods. _I hope Inoue-san will be okay…_

* * *

Byakuya was more than a little upset. Just as he reached Orihime she saw being carried off by a demon up into the sky and out of his sight. He was that close to her and he lost again. Honestly this woman was more trouble than she was worth. He quickly pulled himself up through the hole and onto the roof in hopes of finding what direction they had flown off in. He barely spotted as they looked no more than size of distant bird.

A moment later something else jumped out of the hole behind him. He turned around expecting a fight only to find a younger demon rush passed him like he wasn't even there. He was about to take off into the sky, heading toward Inoue and her captor. Not if he could help it.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura," he said as the sword in his hand quickly did as ordered and scattered into the sky.

The young demon took off into the air only to be surrounded by cherry petals. However, he found out all too quickly that these petals were any but. He was forced back to the rooftop by the cloud of sharp edge flower petals. He landed hard trying to cover his face from the onslaught surrounding him. The petals then suddenly left as he heard footsteps approach him and stop not 3 feet away.

He dared to look up to see a human man standing over him and glaring at him with anger. Who was he and what did he want here? He then took noticed of the deadly flower petals surrounding them. Was this his doing? He kept his position on the rooftop those petals were lethal and he dared not anger this human any more than he already was.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his down.

"Akiyama Byakuya-sama," he said, staring at his hostage. "Where is he taking her?"

"There is a cliff back that way," the young demon responded. "They are dumping the bodies of my clan over the edge. He's trying to get to me by kidnapping her."

Something clicked just then. She was already kidnapped so… This must be the demon prince that had wanted to marry Orihime. He was still fighting to get her back from the attacking clan. Okay, things were come together a little more. However, the demon prince didn't quite look like the corpses he saw laying the yard. He had some resemblance to them but he also had a resemblance to the attacking clan.

"You're the prince, aren't you?" Byakuya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh… Y-yes," he nodded a little, not too sure as to where this was going.

"Did you marry her?" Byakuya asked as the petals moved in a little closer.

It was clear the man had no problem making Orihime a widow. It was a good thing that hadn't gotten married. He had better speak up about it or he will be dead in a moment or two.

"No! No, I didn't! My father's clan broke up the ceremony before we could," the prince said quickly and flower petal moved back a bit. "I really didn't want to marry in the first place but by law I had—"

"I don't really care," Byakuya snapped at the prince. "Do you think you can fly me to the place you were speaking of? If you really want to help her you will do that, won't you?"

The deadly cloud of petals moved towards him again. He really didn't have an option. Orihime was about his size and it was easy to fly with her but he didn't know if he could carry Akiyama that far. Flying would be the quickest way but still. Well, he wouldn't know until he tried.

"I'll take you," Akihiro said as the petal cloud backed off.

Akihiro slowly got to his feet and checked to see how badly hurt he was. He could have been a lot worse. He noticed quickly that the deadly cloud was gone as Akiyama put a sword back in its sheath. Well, time was wasting and he doubted Akiyama was patient man. He quickly took off into and air and circled back around to pick up Akiyama around his middle. He couldn't maintain a very high altitude but they did clear the trees with some room to spare. He also couldn't fly very fast but Akihiro believed Orihime was fine for the time being as his father needed the girl alive to lure him in.

0000000000000

(A/N I'm ending this chapter here. I know I could continue it a bit longer but this leaves it on a good cliff hanger. Again I'm sorry it took so long to get things moving again. But I have some good news. I decided to work on a web comic while I wasn't writing. I would have like to have gotten a lot farther with it but a lot of family issues also turned up so a lot of things didn't happen as planned. _**If you are interested in seeing my web comic it's called "Dark Detective Roxbert Muir."**_ I love mysteries and supernatural stuff. You can find the links on my profile page.

(DDRM isn't really for young viewers. I just thought I'd put that out there so y'all know. It is horror, occult, mystery, humor, supernatural, and a little of romance. I poke fun at a lot of things so keep your eyes open to that. As for the summary how should I put this? When police detectives Nora Martinez and her rookie partner Nicolas Reinhart need help to solve a bizarre mass murder case they are referred to a strange private investigator named Roxbert Muir. Blunt and rough around the edges, Roxbert, uses his odd talents and questionable methods to solve the murder case. However, as time goes on and the 2 detectives have to work with Roxbert on more cases, they begin to discover that there is more to the P.I. than meets the eye. Things really start to heat up when a powerful demonic force threats the world. Roxbert, Nora, Nick, and few others must protect the world or watch it go to hell, literally.

(I'm also thinking of another story. I don't think I should start it but I'll just throw it out there. It's called "The King." It is a Bleach fanfiction. It kind of dives into Isshin's past as to explain where he came from and the future of Ichigo and his twin sisters. It's also based on a theory I have about Isshin and where he actually came from. If you want to hear about my theory, which some of you may already have guested the same thing, please write me and I'll tell what I think. Thank you for reviewing.)

Millie M. Banshee


	28. Saying Goodbye

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 29

Saying Goodbye

(A/N I know my last chapter was rather short so I'll make this one a bit longer. I just wanted to show people that I wasn't dead or had abandoned it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I don't really care," Byakuya snapped at the prince. "Do you think you can fly me to the place you were speaking of? If you really want to help her you will do that, won't you?"

The deadly cloud of petals moved towards him again. He really didn't have an option. Orihime was about his size and it was easy to fly with her but he didn't know if he could carry Akiyama that far. Flying would be the quickest way but still. Well, he wouldn't know until he tried.

"I'll take you," Akihiro said as the petal cloud backed off.

Akihiro slowly got to his feet and checked to see how badly hurt he was. He could have been a lot worse. He noticed quickly that the deadly cloud was gone as Akiyama put a sword back in its sheath. Well, time was wasting and he doubted Akiyama was a patient man. He quickly took off into and air and circled back around to pick up Akiyama around his middle. He couldn't maintain a very high altitude but they did clear the trees with some room to spare. He also couldn't fly very fast but Akihiro believed Orihime was fine for the time being as his father needed the girl alive to lure him in.

* * *

(Present Time)

What was taking so long? Orihime waited for someone to show as she sat on an old log with the demon lord standing behind holding her shoulders. She had tried to talk herself out this mess but only dug herself a deeper hole. The demon lord was in no mood to talk that much unless it was on his terms. He kept a firm grip on her shoulders. They weren't that far from the cliff's edge. It would take little effort to throw her over especially since he had her hair clips.

The sun was getting lower in the sky and air was beginning to cool. They could do nothing more than wait. The demon lord knew his son was lurking around out there more than likely trying to calculate a plan. Not that it would do the young prince much good. He was a novice when it came to fighting. Honestly, the witch knew more of combat than his idiotic son. If she was little more willing to truly hurt her enemies she might even be a force to reckon with. But she lacked that ability. She would only inflict minor injuries on her opponent and that could be her down fall if she doesn't learn otherwise.

"I have a feeling this isn't your first time," he said, looking down at her.

"Isn't my first time for what?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Being kidnapped and being in the middle of all this fighting," he said, leaning over her left shoulder to talk to her. "You play it rather calmly, I must admit. I would expect you to be crying and screaming until your voice was raspy and your throat raw. But here you sit like a good little girl waiting for your hero to arrive."

"You're right. This isn't my first time," she said with a sad grin, turning her head away from him. _But this time there is no Kurosaki-kun to save me._

"So it is experience?" he mused, moving around to the other shoulder but she turned her head away from him again. "Now you won't even look at me. Before you had stared at me like you had seen a specter."

Orihime bit her lip she wasn't going to tell him anything. He could use that against her. He moved back around to the left shoulder and grabbed her chin as she went to turn her head again. He was grabbing her rather tightly. He obviously wanted an answer and he was tired of being ignored.

"I remind you of someone, do I not? You called me a strange name back at the castle," he said coldly, his emerald eyes boring into her ash colored ones. "What did you call me?"

"Ulquiorra…" she muttered, turning her eyes from him.

"What a strange name," he said calmly, his gaze not wavering. "Tell me about this person."

"I-I'd rather not," she said, jerking her head back out of his hand.

The ends of his talons caught her face just at her jaw bone. She winced and let out a small hiss of pain. She knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed her face again a little tighter and put pressure on her cuts. She winced a little harder as she looked at him through nearly closed eyelids.

"Was he the last person to capture you?" he asked, putting his face even closer to hers as she tried to pull away again. "I can tell it to be true from the way you are acting."

She tensed and started to shake again. She really didn't like his closeness but she couldn't get away from him. He really got under her skin and he knew how to push buttons. She swallowed a knot in her throat. His nose was only an inch from hers. He was studying her. Sweat started to build on her brow as he continued to scrutinize her.

"You… Cared for your own captor?" he asked with a faint smirk as her eyes grew wide in response. "Is your heart really that big and soft? I wonder what I would find if I tore open your chest right now?"

The hand that held her jaw slowly slid down her neck to lay right above her left breast. No doubt he could feel how hard and fast her heart was beating at the moment. In her nervousness she was finding it hard to breathe. She felt his other hand snake its way up the side of the neck, to the top of her head. His fingers nestled into her now tangled hair. Alarm bells were really sounding off in her head. She feared what he was possibly going to do to her.

"And what if I cracked open your skull? Would I find this heart of yours there?" He hummed into her ear as his fingers lightly drummed her scalp. "You're scared now. Really scared. That's good."

He moved in as close as he could to her ear. His lips were brushing her skin and his breath thundered down her ear canal. Her face started to flush and her heart was going a mile a minute. She needed to get out of this and quickly. She went to pull away but his talons dug into her scalp and he pulled at her hair.

"Not so fast, princess," he whispered with a low tone. "There's a secret I wish to tell you. Now behave and listen well."

She had no choice but to listen to him. She was nailed to the spot as he continued to divulge his hushed words into her ear. She listened intently as the secret began to build more and more. Her eyes grew wide as more information was channeled through her ear. A moment later he concluded his words and slowly pulled away from her.

"You understand everything I just said, don't you?" he asked and she nodded quickly. "Good. Then do as I say and you might just survive this little ordeal."

The air became stagnate as the remaining sunlight drifted into twilight. Both of them never exchange another set of words. The demon lord wondered if the boy was waiting until the dead of night to make his assault. That would be foolish indeed. He could see in the dark better than in the light of day. His race were known cave dwells, they needed only a spec of light to see by. The moon was practically full and it was already up in the sky.

He let out a light sigh as he looked up at the darkening sky. The stars began to appear more and more with every minute that passed. But the demon lord was a patient person, he had always been. He always thought out his plans and never rushed in like a fool. So, yet again in the dying twilight he and this witch would wait it out.

"I don't think he's coming," she under her breath, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Patients, onna," he drawled, from his spot beside her on the old log. "He'll come. He's learning to think ahead instead of rushing in."

"Ano…" she breathed as he turned to look at her.

"Nani?" he replied.

"I never got your name," she said weakly as he gave her a dull look.

"Tatsuaki," he replied flatly.

Orihime just nodded and turned away again. His name meant "Reached the Light." She let out a long sigh. How long was she going to be here? This was eating away at her. She held her legs tighter to her chest as the demon lord now known as Tatsuaki stood to stretch his legs. He reverted back to a more human looking form to keep her calmer, but no matter what form it took everything about him was nearly identical to Ulquiorra. His mannerisms were a tad different, however, but physically he was almost a dead ringer.

"You can stand if you want," he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "I'm holding down to that old piece of wood."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, slowing pull her legs from her chest.

"I told you why," he said, as she got off the log. "I won't repeat myself."

Orihime put her hands on her lower back and lead back a little to get the kinks out of her lower back. The sky had barely a trace of sunlight left. Night had fallen finally. She then proceeded to stretch her arms and legs. She had not realized how stiff she had gotten sitting there for the last few hours. She also took notice that she had to pee now that she was standing. She wondered how she should word this need to relieve herself. He may not let her for fear of her running away or being snagged by Akihiro-sama. If he did let go he may watch over her. Not something she would like to have happen while she did her business. She might as well come out and say it.

"Tatsuaki-sama," she said, biting her lip a little. "May I go pee?"

He turned to look at her. She had an awkward look on her face. Was she serious? She was standing with her legs almost crossed. There was no telling how long she had been holding it. Now was not the time to let her go. Something was going to happen and this might very well be the opening Akihiro was looking for.

"You should have gone earlier," he stated as she start to wriggle in her spot.

"Yeah, but I didn't know I had to until I stood up," she answered truthfully. "Please? I won't run."

"I'm not worried about you running," he stated, looking around the dark woods. "It's what's out there that worries me."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she moaned, starting to prance in her spot. "But I REALLY have to go. I haven't been since this morning. Pleeeaaassse!"

Honestly, she looked pathetic doing her strange little dance. There was no way of getting around it. The girl had to relieve herself sooner or later. Letting out a long groan he walked her over to the nearest bush. She quickly darted behind it. He turned his back on her but kept an ear out for anything other than the sounds of the forest. She was only 4 feet away. She wasn't any length away but there was a bush to contend with that now divided them.

He did have to admit the girl was ditzy but interesting to be around. He had never hung around humans longer than a couple of minutes. As in they ended up dead when he and his clan were around them. They intrigued him a bit, however. In his youth he was curious about them but knew better than to get too close. His interest of them did carry over somewhat as an adult. This was, honestly, the longest he had ever been around one and as interesting as it was, it was also quite dull.

She didn't run, she didn't put up a fight, she kept quiet, and she followed orders. This had to be the compliant abductee on the face of the planet. She pointed out this wasn't her first time but still she should be putting up a fight in some form.

He paused his thoughts for a moment as something caught his sharp green eyes in the moonlight. He turned quickly and saw nothing. He kept staring as he saw small shimmer among the trees. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and took a second look. This time he saw more of whatever was causing the odd shimmer. They had a pale pink tint to them. Something wasn't right.

"You done yet?" he asked roughly, studying the odd lights in the woods.

"Yeah," she muttered from behind the bush.

She fixed her kimono and came around the bush but just as she did something pale pink flickered between them. Both emerald and ash colored eyes watched it cut through the space between them slowly reflecting the moonlight. A cheery blossom? This time of the year?

Suddenly the realization hit Orihime. That was Byakuya's zanpakuto; Senbonsakura. That meant the Shinigami lord was here. Her eyes widened with that knowledge. It would be over with shortly she hoped. She had to be prepared to run at any given moment. The attack would be swift and deadly.

A moment later there was strange rustling sound and out of the darkness came a rush of pale pink flower petals. Orihime dodged it although she knew the well-seasoned captain wouldn't have hit her in the first place. She quickly turned and ran from where the petals had originated from. She hoped she was running in the right direction.

A burst of green light and energy hit from behind and she stumbled a bit. She whipped around to see Tatsuaki knock back the flurry of deadly petals. They scattered around him as he hovered in the air his large black wing spread wide. He looked rather pissed. She quickly shook her head and started running again. She didn't need to be caught up in this mess. She needed to get to safe place and hide.

"Inoue," a familiar voice called to her from in the tree tops.

She came to a sliding halt as he looked up into the darkness of the forest canopy. She knew that voice. It was the prince's voice. She heard a tree rustle before a small form glided down in front of her. Her heart was still pounding a mile a minute as she looked into his worried green eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked as quickly nodded trying to calm down. "C'mon, I'll get you out of here."

"No! Wait, Akihiro-sama, the lord I travel with is here so I did to—" she stated but was cut short.

"Trust me I know," he said with a weak grin. "He's keeping my damn father back while I get you to a safe place."

"I do need my hairpins," Orihime said suddenly. "Your father still has them."

"Then I'll get them back for you," he said with a same weak grin. "Your lord, Akiyama will be here shortly for you. It's still my duty to avenge my clan. Right now he's just a distraction to get you to safety."

"You're still going through with it?" Orihime asked, being pulled farther into the woods by the demon prince. "He'll kill you!"

"I'd rather die trying than just run away like a coward, do you understand?" he asked almost bitter before coming to stop a small crevice. "That hole is just big enough for you to hide in. Climb in and stay quiet."

"You can't do this," she cried at him as he pushed her back towards the fissure but she caught herself. "Please, don't do it! It'll be suicide! "

"I'm not arguing with you anymore," he snapped, pushing her harder until she fell in with a small shriek. "I'm sorry, but just stay put. I'll be back. I've got to give you back your hairpins after all."

"But—" She cried but he took off into the air and out of her sight. "He can't win. He's going to die before he can…"

* * *

Byakuya was more than frustrated dealing with the demon. He had already done enough damage back at the castle and he didn't want to do anymore by killing the demon lord. Although, he was highly tempted to do so, for kidnapping an already kidnapped Orihime. However, it wasn't his place to kill him. That duty rested in the hands of the demon prince. All this started between them and can end with them. He just needed the confirmation that Orihime was safe and then could hand the fight over and be done with it.

The demon lord did prove to be quite agile and very quick. He had to keep his senses around that monster. One misstep and serious damage could very easily occur. One thing he couldn't figure out was why the demon lord wasn't actually attacking him. Was he saving his energy for something? Most likely his fight with his son. Though Byakuya doubted he needed much to get rid of the younger demon. Pathetic really.

A green energy stream shot into the air. That was the signal they had agreed on. Orihime was safe and it was time for him to withdrawal from this fight. He waited until he saw Akihiro before he called back Senbonsakura. The fight was now in the boy's hands and honestly he didn't have a chance.

"So, is this how you decided to play?" Tatsuaki asked, looking at his son and then at the man calmly walking away. "You used him so you could take the girl somewhere else? Clever. Were you also hoping he would tire me out as well?"

"That would have been a boon but… I would be hoping for too much," Akihiro said in mocking tone. "One way or another I'll fight you and get my clan's honor back."

"Are you really in that much of hurry to join them?" Tatsuaki asked, looking at his son stand before him. "Though I must admit you standing up for yourself is a nice change. What this brought this on? It had to be more than just the genocide of your clan."

"You think Inoue weak for having a heart but you're wrong," Akihiro said as father gave him a musing look. "As weak as she may seem she's been trying to help me in some form or another despite what I've done to her. She's stronger than she looks. I'm just following her example."

"So she gave you the courage to face me, is that it?" Tatsuaki snorted. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Hm, maybe, but it works," Akihiro said, charging at his father with a large energy ball in his clawed hand.

"I have no chance in winning just the same," Tatsuaki snapped back, with his own energy ball in his hand.

* * *

Byakuya heard the fighting behind him and he never looked back once. He just needed to get his hands on Orihime and continue their mission. This was a detour he wasn't planning on taking again. Soon enough he came to the crevasse where Orihime was supposed to be hiding. He peered in and saw her in a small ball holding her legs to her chest.

"Inoue, c'mon,' let's go," he put his hand out her. "It's a bit of a walk back to the horses."

"I can't," she said, whipping way the small tears in her eyes. "Akihiro-sama is going to get himself killed!"

"Listen, what part of 'we can't get involved' do you not understand?" Byakuya's patience was spent and he was trying to keep calm. "This isn't our era. We've more than likely already screwed up the time stream just by getting involved in this mess."

"You're not even going to try?" she snapped at him popping he head out of the hole.

"Hardheaded," he grumbled at her. "This was something that was between them and them alone. Whatever happens now I hope happens like it should without us."

"How could you say that?" she snapped back him.

"You have too much of a bleeding heart. You need to let this go," he said bluntly as she crawled up out of the small fissure. "Whatever happens—happens. We need to leave. Come along."

"But—"

"No buts."

"Tatsuaki-sama still has my hairpins."

He turned to face and sure enough she didn't have them. The girl would be truly helpless and useless without them. Why did this have to happen? He was well passed agitated now. He needed to get her hairpins back. One thing right after the other. He let out a low groan. This wasn't what he had planned. What a nuisance.

"You—stay here," He said, pointing back down to the fissure. "Don't go anywhere."

She just averted her watery eyes from him and climbed back down into the crack in the ground. He turned on his heel and headed back to where the family squabble was taking place. He highly doubted asking for them would be an option. He went on a head and pulled out his zanpakuto. The quicker this was over with the better.

* * *

It really didn't take long for Akihiro to get the shit knocked out of him. He could barely stand up but he counted his blessing that he was. He was bleeding rather badly. He could heal faster than the rest of his clan but he couldn't regenerate like his father. These wounds would take a day or two to heal over. This really wasn't fair but nothing ever was.

"Are you done trying to play hero?" Tatsuaki asked, shaking his son's blood from his hand.

"SHUT UP!" Akihiro snapped at the older demon. "I'm not dead and I'm still standing."

"You think that amounts to much?" Tatsuaki asked in mocking tone. "You're about collapse as it is. You know I could have killed you a while ago."

"Then why didn't you?" Akihiro asked, adjusting his stance to keep from collapsing.

"I just wanted to see how far your new found courage would get you," Tatsuaki said with a faint smirk. "I'm rather surprised but I think it's time to just end this. You look pitiful."

He formed an energy spear in his hand and took aim. Like fish in a barrel. The boy was so damaged he could hardly move. He had really hoped the boy would have some sort of trick up his sleeve but he had nothing. He was really hoping the boy would surpass him.

In flash a wall of pink petals came at him. Tatsuaki barely had time to move as the deadly wall came at him more directly than before. That was true killing intent. He took off into the air and saw the petal cloud follow his every movement. What was this all about?

"What are you doing back here?" Akihiro asked, looking Byakuya walk into view. "This was my fight."

"I just want Inoue's hairpin's back. Nothing more," Byakuya stated loudly, making his petal surround the flying demon lord. "Return them and I will leave."

"You're interrupting us so here," Tatsuaki snapped, looking through the pink haze at Byakuya. "Take them and leave."

He reached into his tattered haori and threw them at the Shinigami. Byakuya snatched them quickly in the air. He looked at them. They were a little soiled with blood but undamaged. Once again he called back Senbonsakura. That was easier than expected. He honestly didn't think asking would get him anywhere. More than likely Tatsuaki was too focused on destroying his son to really have a confrontation with him. Speaking of the boy… He already looked half dead. Yeah, he didn't have much longer to live.

Byakuya didn't hear the young prince even ask him to stay and help. He could respect that in a way. He himself never really asked for help in a major fight. He looked at the bleeding demon one last time before continuing back to where Orihime was hiding.

Akihiro watched Byakuya walk off with the main reason he was trying to beat his father. He wanted to give Orihime back her hairpins with his own hands. But now that wasn't going to happen. He looked up to see his father with another energy spear in hand. He hadn't really missed a beat and was about to attack. Well, even if he died now he wasn't going down standing there like a lump.

He spread his wings with his own spear in hand and took off into the air. He was going to fight until every bit of life was taken out of him. Tatsuaki threw his spear first. Akihiro barely had time to react. He threw his own energy spear at his father's. The two shafts of energy made contact in bright green explosion. Tatsuaki covered his light sensitive eyes to block out the glaring light. One thing his kind could not deal with was sudden bright lights. The sun was bad enough but a sudden burst of light in the darkness was the worst. He didn't know if his son inherited the same trait or not. This wasn't good he was going to be temporarily blinded for a couple of minutes until his eyes readjusted.

A moment later there was a piecing pain in his chest. He quickly put his hands on the source of the pain and found a small hand imbedded inside his ribs. He had managed to land a real hit on him? A small smile split Tatsuaki's snow white face. So the boy was learning after all but he still wasn't good enough. The boy had just missed his heart but the taste of blood was thick in his mouth.

"You're getting there," Tatsuaki chocked, feeling blood run down his chin. "But you missed my heart."

"Then I'll just have to go for something else," Akihiro pulled his hand out and went to go for the demon lord's throat.

He never got the chance as his father raised his hand and blasted Akihiro in the chest. He may be blind at the moment but his other senses still worked and he was a well-seasoned fighter. The demon prince suddenly went limp and fell head first to the ground a couple hundred feet below. He hit hard with a loud meaty thump. He was bleeding harder than before with most of the enter workings of his chest exposed the night air. His breathing was raspy and wet and blood pooled around him. He only had few moments left to live. He heard his father land not far from him. He really did try.

"Worthless trash. I had hoped you would have put up more of a fight," Tatsuaki said, his vision slowly coming back as he stood over his dying offspring. "You had so much confidence in yourself and you were so close."

He put a hand on the healing hole in the middle of chest. He sat down beside the boy and looked at blooded lump on the ground.

"I'll let you in on a secret, though it won't do you any good," Tatsuaki said dully. "There was more to that contract your mother and I drew up. If you failed to acquire a bride, which of course you did, that means because you're also of my bloodline that if you beat me in fair combat that my clan automatically goes to you. Yet, you failed in both. You didn't marry and you couldn't beat me. You've lost everything, including your life."

It wasn't long before Akihiro stopped breathing. Tatsuaki got to his feet and rubbed his still aching eyes and heavily watering eyes. He had honestly hoped for more. He might as well let his son go with rest of his worthless clan. He picked up the blooded body and carried him over towards the edge of the cliff. The hole the boy inflected in his chest was almost gone. He looked down at the distant river that flickered in the moonlight and then back at the body in his arms. It really was a waste as this was his only child.

A split second later a sharp pain entered his back and right through the healing hole in his chest. A blast of pale blue energy had ripped right through him. He turned around weakly to see the man from earlier holding up his hand with one mere finger pointed at him. His charcoal eyes were sharp and unyielding. How did he do that?

He's knees started to feel weak and it was hard to breath with a large hole going straight through his body. He collapsed to the ground right next to the drop off. How? A human? No, he couldn't be. He realized all too quickly that he was dying. After all that he still…

The body of the prince landed on the grassy ground as his father slowly slid off the edge. Byakuya quickly ran to edge of the cliff and watched as Tatsuaki vanished into the far off river below. He then turned to look down at the prince. What a waste.

The only reason he did that was because his conscious got the better of him, that, and for some odd reason he couldn't stand to see that idiot of a girl cry like that. However, he came too late. The boy was already dead. He decided to use kido instead of keep releasing Senbonsakura. He figured Hado number 4 was good enough. He knew this would cause some sort of repercussions in the future but at this point they fucked up something already so why the hell not do a little more? However, he was going to make damn sure he wasn't going to do something so stupid again.

Orihime slowly approached rubbing her watery eyes. Her sight slowly fell on the torn corpse of Akihiro. She quickly picked up her and rushed over. The boy was torn the shred and he wasn't breathing. She quickly reached for her hairpin only to have Byakuya stop her.

"Don't you even think about it," he said, glaring down at her. "We've done enough damage here."

"But he—PLEASE," Orihime screamed at him but Byakuya shook his head.

"No. The least we can do for him is bury him," Byakuya said, looking down at her start to cry again. "We can't keep meddling like this. You've got to let him go. Had this been our era I wouldn't have cared but this is not our era. Remember that."

Orihime turned back down to look at Akihiro. She wanted to save him but knew Byakuya was right. She hated that. He really was a good person even for a demon. She couldn't stop crying as she thought about how should could safe him. Byakuya picked up the body carefully and started back toward the castle. He could at least bury the boy near his home.

* * *

Byakuya set the prince's body in a shallow hole just inside the tree line that surrounded the castle grounds. Orihime had remained oddly quiet through the whole thing. She was trying to do the right thing by putting the prince in the ground. She got up for a moment and pulled off the shell necklace she had bartered so hard for well over a week ago. She put it around the boy's neck before she got up and left immediate area. Byakuya began to cover the body with dirt and then pile on the rock. The sky was beginning to lighten by the time he had finished.

He found Orihime over by a large old try wrapped in her ball again. It was a hard hit for her. Now that had the power heal and bring back the dead she couldn't use it here. He knew that hurt her. They now needed to get back the horses. Byakuya figured at this point the young girl Rin had wondered off by now. He would honestly be surprised if they still had horses.

He put out his hand to her but she just got on her own. She mad at him but that was understandable. They head back to the horse. To Byakuya's relief the horses and packs were fine but the girl was indeed missing. He looked around area and didn't see her.

"She's gone," Byakuya said, walking up this dapple gray.

"Who?" Orihime asked weakly.

"Rin-chan. She was the one that led me here," Byakuya said, making sure everything was secure on his horse. "I was hoping she would still be here."

"Someone else was looking for her," Orihime said, looking at her chestnut colored horse. "I think he was her guardian. She had mentioned him before so… I believe she's safe."

"I hope so," Byakuya said, helping Orihime up on her horse.

He quickly turned and got up on his mount. This was going to a rather long day. They didn't get any sleep whatsoever and then everything else on top of that really didn't help. He grabbed the reins for Orihime's horse and started guiding them back from where Rin had brought him in from.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over Rin sleeping up against Ah-Un with Toshiro and Jaken on either side of her. It was clear they had all missed her and now the group was whole again. It felt nice to have everyone back again. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. He leaned up against the tree and looked up and the fading stars. Dawn was near and with it another hot summer's day.

* * *

(Tokyo, Japan. 1997)

Ichigo sat at the top of the shrine steps that over looked the eastern sky as the sun came up. He had been doing that the last couple of morning. Mainly because he kept finding himself outside, every morning when he woke up. He wasn't sure how but he had two theories. One Inuyasha really wanted to screw with him after he took his pain pill and left him outside. Number 2, which he was leaning more towards were the pills themselves. He never did well with them. When he was 12 and broke his arm his dad gave him one so he could sleep couple of night. He woke the next morning somehow on the roof both nights. Yeah, no more pain pills. He didn't use them a lot but it didn't take much either.

He got up and walked back towards the house. This was going to be his last day here. He was going back through the well that evening when Kagome did. He was really going to miss the modern era again. He walked in and noticed that Kagome was already up. She looked a little puzzled when he walked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Those pain pills. They don't agree with me," he said, walking back to his room.

"How so?" she asked following him.

"Last couple of mornings I woke up outside with no explanation," he said, getting back into bed.

"Wow. That's not good. Actually that's really weird," She said, standing in the doorway. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun, you want to eat something before you lay back down?"

"No, I'm good for right now, thank you," He said pulling up his sheets.

"Oh, by the way I should have the results from the English test today," she said, happily. "You get some more sleep and I'll see you later, okay?"

She kept the door open just a crack as she left. Ichigo had been here longer than he would have liked but he wasn't complaining about it. He was enjoying the comforts he would soon lose again. Like a real bed and running water. He let out a long yawn and snuggled into his bed. After today he was on his own again. That wasn't going to be fun but he needed to get everything over with. Hopefully his timeline had sent some more people to look for them. That would be rather nice so that way he could go back home.

(A/N Yay! Another chapter. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. So good night world. Oh, and one more thing. I have another story out called, White. It's really dark themed Bleach story so far it's gotten some good review go check it out.)

Millie M. Banshee


	29. Moving On

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 30

Moving on

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been working at a haunted house and things have been a mess. Anyway, let's get this ball rolling.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied Voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Those pain pills. They don't agree with me," he said, walking back to his room.

"How so?" she asked following him.

"Last couple of mornings I woke up outside with no explanation," he said, getting back into bed.

"Wow. That's not good. Actually that's really weird," She said, standing in the doorway. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun, you want to eat something before you lay back down?"

"No, I'm good for right now, thank you," He said pulling up his sheets.

"Oh, by the way I should have the results from the English test today," she said, happily. "You get some more sleep and I'll see you later, okay?"

She kept the door open just a crack as she left. Ichigo had been here longer than he would have liked but he wasn't complaining about it. He was enjoying the comforts he would soon lose again. Like a real bed and running water. He let out a long yawn and snuggled into his bed. After today he was on his own again. That wasn't going to be fun but he needed to get everything over with. Hopefully his timeline had sent some more people to look for them. That would be rather nice so that way he could go back home.

* * *

(Present Time)

As much as Ichigo enjoyed his time here this decade he knew had to get back and he couldn't wait. Mainly because Kagome's grandfather seemed to find some use for him the last couple of days. Clean that! Sort this! Fix that! Move this! He was supposed to be injured and sick. Apparently that doesn't amount to much in this family.

He was currently using a broom to clean out some old rafters in one the shrine buildings. This was doing nothing for his allergies or his still closing wounds. He half wondered if Inuyasha ever had to do this. Speaking of that hanyou he hoped he kept his promise and took care of Zangetsu. He had better. Ichigo shook his head from the dust and cobwebs that had collected on his head from cleaning. He would need another bath before he left. He might as well go get one now.

He put the broom back up in the utility shed and went inside. Gramps was fast asleep on the couch. Yeah, great. Ichigo grabbed his towels and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out with a towel draped over his shoulders. He was seriously going to miss running water and warm bathes. It will be close to an hour before Kagome came home.

Honestly, her school wasn't that far away. He could meet her there. There were a string of muggings involving high schoolers and middle schoolers as they left school. Authorities believed them to be related to local street gang. If there was one thing Ichigo knew it was how to deal with a gang. It was his last day here what harm could it do to escort her home? It was about a 15 minute walk there. Half that if he took the bus but he didn't have any bus-fare so it was best he walked.

He still had a little bit of time to kill. He decided to straighten his room and pack what he wanted to bring. He knew he couldn't bring the t-shirts and jeans but he was keeping the sneakers damn it. They felt better on his feet than those straw sandals did. Once his bed was made and everything was folded neatly he turned off the lights and walked back into the living room the old man was still sawing logs.

Ichigo let out sigh and he grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He better leave now before the grandfather wake up. If he ever found out he was going to meet with Kagome at the school… He'd rather not think of it. He carefully walked to the backdoor where his shoes were and put them. He made sure to lock the door before he left. Now, he just needed to meet Kagome at her school.

Around 15 minutes later, Ichigo arrived at the middle school and waited not far from the main entrance. The school bell just rang and the first few students started to trickle out. It wasn't long before there was a steady stream. He waited patiently as he watched the main gate. He did, however, start to notice the students talking about him. Main because of his bright colored hair and that he looked be a high schooler not a middle schooler. Well, Ichigo really was in high school so that wasn't off the mark. He still didn't like the mutterings around him about his hair. Where was that girl at so he could just walk her home and leave? Maybe he should have worn a hat.

* * *

Kagome slowly made her way out of the schools main entrance of the school. She was happy she had passed her English test with 89. Her other tests were just bare passing but she passed them. It wasn't long before she was met by her friends out in the court yard. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka seem to be rather chatty.

"Hey, Kagome, has Hojo asked you yet?" Eri asked, looking at a confused Kagome.

"Asked me what? On another date?" Kagome replied, looking between them.

"You don't know yet?. Oops!" Eri quickly cover her mouth.

"Good going," Yuka sighed. "Now it's ruined."

"What was he supposed to have asked me?" Kagome questioned looking around her group of friends.

"The dance two nights from now," Ayumi piped up. "He was going to ask you after school."

"I've told you this before I'm not going," Kagome sighed as the girl whined. "I'm sorry I've got other plans. I'm… I'm going to be out of town for a while."

"But you just came back to school," Yuka sighed. "Where are you going to be?"

"Uh, out. I-it's for my health, you see. My doctor thinks it will do me some good to get some country air," Kagome said with a weak grin. _Well, that's not a complete lie._

As they exited towards the gate they were hit with all kinds of murmurings as students blocked the way out. This was awkward. Kagome and her friends tried to look around as they pushed their way through.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kagome asked one the boys next to her. "Why is everyone hovering around the entrance?"

"There's a weird guy over there at the far corner of the gate," the boy said and Kagome suddenly felt dread. "He looks like he's waiting for someone."

Oh, no what if that was Inuyasha? What could he be doing here? This was not what she needed. She needed to see for herself. If it was Inuyasha she'd give him a sitting he wouldn't forget for a while. She broke from her friends and just as she was about to make it through the crowd she bumped into Hojo. Just her luck.

"Hojo," Kagome said as the boy grinned at her.

"Ah, Higurashi, just the person I wanted to see," he said, happily. "Listen, I know this is a bit last minute but would go with me to the dance?"

"Uh? The dance, about that…" she said, trying to look around him, maybe she could listen to those around to see if it's Inuyasha.

"He has the ugliest looking hair."

"He looks like a real punk. Think he might be a scout for one those gangs?"

"Higurashi, are you feeling alright?" Hojo asked, snapping her back.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, I'm just… Wait! Who is everyone talking about?" Kagome asked, looking up at Hojo. _Maybe he knows something about what's going on._

"Oh, yeah, there's this strange punk looking guy standing by the far corner of the gate," Hojo said, looking over his shoulder. "There's rumor he maybe a scout for one of this street gangs showing up."

"Let me see," Kagome said as Hojo helped get her to the front of crowd. _Please don't be Inuyasha!_

When Kagome and Hojo broke though Kagome was expecting a man in a red haori and hakama but instead it was young man in jeans and T-shirt with bright orange hair. It was Ichigo? All this fuss was over him? He didn't seem to be doing anything but standing there. Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to leave the shrine grounds without one of the family members. This couldn't be good. She noticed a group of boys from her school start to approach him. This really wasn't good.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Back off. I'm just here to pick up someone," Ichigo snapped back. "Since when is that a crime?"

"Pick someone up or pick someone out to rob," another boy retorted back.

"I'm being serious. Now I'm asking you nicely to get out of my face," Ichigo growled, pushing off from the wall.

Kagome couldn't let Ichigo get into a fight. She quickly made a dash towards them. She knew the boys meant well but Ichigo wasn't one to pick a fight with. She suddenly felt a hand grab her. It was Hojo.

"What are you doing?" Hojo asked as her 3 friends caught up with them.

"Kagome-chan, we thought we lost you," Eri sighed. "We got separated in the crowd."

"Oh, I see you found Hojo," Ayumi beamed.

Kagome quickly turned back to Ichigo and the boys from her school. He was clearly trying to avoid a fight but that wasn't going to last forever. Right now it was just yelling match but that could turn around quickly. She quickl broke out of Hojo's grip. She needed to get between them before anything happened.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Yuka called out. "You're going to get hurt!"

She needed to get some things cleared up before others got hurt. She quickly broke between the boys from her school and between them Ichigo. The boys back up a bit now she was shielding Ichigo. This was odd.

"Back off! He's harmless," Kagome snapped at them.

"Harmless? Look at him. He's got gang written all over him," one of the boy snapped at her. "Why is a high school student here in the first place?"

"Yeah, why are you here?" Kagome whispered over her shoulder.

"I'm escorting you home. I do watch TV and I do listen to the news when your family has it on," Ichigo stated as Kagome turned back around.

"He's escorting me home. He's my 2nd cousin from out of town," Kagome blurted out on whim.

"Cousin?" Ichigo gave her a funny look.

"Play along," Kagome said, kicking him slightly in the shin. "Yes, this is my cousin Kurosaki Ichigo. He lives out of town."

"Your cousin, huh?" the boys studied Ichigo a bit more.

"He may look like a punk but a he's a real softy at heart," Kagome said, as the group of boys started to disperse.

They boys slowly left and Kagome let out sigh of relief. A fight was avoided. That was scary to be sure. Well, at least he was doing her a kindness walking her home.

"Don't ever call me a softy again," Ichigo grumbled.

"But you are," Kagome said with a smirk and Ichigo snorted.

It wasn't long before Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka showed up. By this point Ichigo wasn't in the best of moods. Kagome's friends seemed to studying him most intently. Hojo especially. From what they could hear this was Kagome's cousin from out of town.

"So, you're Kagome-chan's cousin?" Ayumi asked, eying Ichigo carefully. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ayumi."

"I'm Eri and this Yuka," both girls bowed and Ichigo slowly bowed back.

"Hello, I'm Hojo," he bowed to Ichigo. "Sorry about the incident. We're all on edge with all the muggings going on."

"I can tell," Ichigo nodded. "Kagome-chan, can we now go home?"

"Oh, yes," Kagome said, looking up at Ichigo. "Sorry guys. I have to run."

"Wait, Kagome you never did answer me," Hojo said, standing in front of her. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I'm going to be out of town," Kagome said, looking at Ichigo. "I'm going to be staying with Ichigo-kun and his family out in the countryside."

Ichigo just glared at her. This girl had more lies in her than he did. She was just trying to save both their skins. He wasn't going to say anything against it. It was clear Hojo was hurt by this. Ichigo could really careless. He was probably a nice guy and all but he looked rather weak spirited. Considering what he's seen of Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship they were better suited for each other.

"Well, I hope you feel better," Hojo said, putting on a weak smile. "I'm sorry you can't come to the dance."

"Yeah, I know it could have been fun," Kagome said, backing up. "Well, I have a lot of packing left to do. I'm sorry about this, really. Good bye, everyone."

"Well, good luck on your trip," Hojo said, waving to her.

"Hope you are well again when come back," Eri called to her.

"Good luck out there and be safe," Yuka waved.

"Bye, Kagome-chan, come back soon," Ayumi also waved. "I wish she had told us she was leaving earlier. We could have hung out some more. She's been sick so much we barely get to see her."

"I know but what can we do. Maybe this trip will do her some good," Eri shrugged. "I say we all get some ice cream. You want to come too, Hojo?"

"Well, I…" Hojo looked a bit lost.

"Hey, we're supposed to travel in groups. So c'mon," Ayumi said, patting him on the back. "It'll be fun."

"All right, ice cream here we come," Eri said, happily, as they started to leave the school grounds.

* * *

Ichigo was more than anxious to leave. He had a new pack with food and medical supplies. He would get his new clothes when he got back to the Sengoku Jidai. He would have to wear what he had on now, which didn't bother him one bit. He was just waiting on Kagome more or less to finish up whatever she needed to do.

Kagome was a bit down about the dance. But she learned about it rather late, she had no dress, and she promised to take Ichigo back down the well. She really couldn't go to the dance if she wanted to, which she did just a bit. She slid in her last text book and closed the pack tightly. Well, that was everything. Now it was time to get Ichigo back to his proper era.

She loaded the heavy sack onto her back. Ichigo was waiting outside the back door with her family. She let out a sigh as her family walked them out the well house. Grandpa was losing his "young helper," which was just fine by Ichigo. He couldn't take much more cleaning. He nose was stuffy enough after earlier today.

Souta looked a little down about losing Ichigo. He was the only other person who could beat Souta on his video games. It didn't take long, it seemed, for Ichigo to grasp the idea and was constantly beating the snot out Souta. Inuyasha would just usually get frustrated and leave most times. Azumi was also going to miss Ichigo. He helped her out a bit with the house work. Grant it he was rough around the edges but he could be rather mindful and respectful when he wanted to be.

Ichigo had been here a little over week and was more than ready to find Toshiro and Renji. He was really worried about Renji. All he could do was hope Renji found someone to help him or he made it back to Soul Society. He was also having to keep track of all his lies and playing dumb. It was starting to wear on him. He almost made a couple of major slip ups. One involved Souta's video games and the other was how quickly he "learned" such devices as the stove, microwave, washer, dryer, and etc. He probably should have acted dumber when it came to them but it was rather annoying to keep doing that. In any case he was leaving this era tonight and Kagome and her friends tomorrow morning so he could put this behind him.

"Now, be careful going back you two," Azumi said, looking at her daughter and Ichigo.

"We always are," Kagome said, with a smile, give her mom a hug. "I'm going to miss you guys. Now remember what I told you, Grandpa. I'm out of town with my cousin, only."

"You have such little faith in me sometimes. I won't forget, Child," the grandfather huffed out.

"Bye, Kagome, come home soon, okay?" Souta said with a large grin. "Too bad you can't come back, Kurosaki-san. I'm going to miss playing games with you."

"Yeah, me too but I don't belong here," Ichigo said with a grin to the boy. "There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know but I'm still going to miss you, anyway," Souta said, his grin turning a little sad.

"Oh, I almost forgot this," Azumi said, reaching into the pocket of her apron. "This is just a little something for helping me out around the house."

She took a step towards Ichigo and held out her hand. Ichigo put out his hand as she dropped a small item into his open palm. It was a small pendent necklace. The pendent itself was a small metal phoenix with yellow, red, and orange enamel painted on its opened wings.

"Oddly enough you kind of remind me of a phoenix," Azumi smiled, looking at Ichigo's hair. "You near drowned and you bounced right back. Much like phoenix being reborn in a way."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. "Domo Arigato."

"Good bye, boy," Grandpa said, looking at Ichigo. "Sure am going to miss you here."

"I bet you are," Ichigo said with a sarcastic grin. "Well, anyway… Uh, good bye, Gramps."

"C'mon, Kurosaki-Kun," Kagome said, walking down the steps into the well house. "If you don't hurry Inuyasha will come looking for us and not in the best of moods."

"That I can believe," Ichigo said, turning to follow her. "Ja ne."

Ichigo waved to them as he hurried down the steps. Well, he was finally going back to the distant past. He let a long sigh as he looked at Kagome. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him. After tonight he was flying solo again. Not really something he was looking forward to. Kagome got up on the wells edge and Ichigo followed right after.

"You ready to go back?" Kagome asked.

"Yes and no," Ichigo said truthfully, looking down into the dark abbess. "If I came with you I should be able to go back, right?"

"I don't see why not," Kagome shrugged, grabbing his hand. "We were touching when we came though together. It would be best to duplicate that."

"Gotcha," Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, on my mark," Kagome said, looking down the well now. "1… 2… 3…"

In one swift movement they both disappeared into the darkness of the well. Ichigo watched at the bottom of the well vanished and black space greeted with streaks of violet rushing passed them. It hardly lasted any time before they landed on damp ground and the sounds of frogs and crickets greeted them. They looked up to see treetops and a darkening sky. They had made it back without any problems.

"See? Told you it would be okay," Kagome said, turning to look at Ichigo. "Now let's climb out of here."

Ichigo gave Kagome push up towards the top of the well. She found her footing and climbed the rest of the way up. She dropped her bag to the ground and turned the help Ichigo up.

"Just take my pack," He said, tossing it up at her.

"

She caught it and set it beside hers as Ichigo scaled the well wall. He reached the top of the well with less effort than Kagome. They each grabbed their luggage and started back down the beaten path. It felt good to be back in a way as both of them could finish their respected goals. Kagome, however, seemed a little down about something.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said with a smile. "Just a bit tired."

"You could just drop me off and go back," Ichigo said, getting a weird look from her.

"Come again?" she questioned coming to a stop.

"This dance thing of yours… You wanted to go, didn't you?" he asked as she rubbed the back of her head. "You could go with what's his name… Hobo?"

"It's Hojo… I'm fine, really. I promised to take you back and once I'm here Inuyasha won't let me leave again. Especially for 2 more days," Kagome explained, waving him off. "I don't even have a dress or shoes. I couldn't go anyway."

"All right," Ichigo shrugged as they started walking again.

It wasn't long before a small group of familiar faces appeared before them. Inuyasha and the others had come to greet them. Kagome quickly ran up to meet with them as Ichigo followed much farther behind. She looked happy as they greeted her back and Inuyasha took her pack. He felt a little uncomfortable with them. They didn't trust him much that was damn clear but the glare he got from Inuyasha really proved it. Even Kagome as much time as he spent with her, she still had little trust of him. He could tell despite the way she acted toward him. He knew she caught him in a couple of lies but bit her tongue. No one can trust a liar after all.

"Hurry it up, Kurosaki-kun, or we'll leave you behind," Kagome called out as Ichigo kept his distance.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo grumbled, following them slowly back to the village.

"I can't wait until he leaves tomorrow morning," Inuyasha growled, glaring at Ichigo over his shoulder. "Are you sure he didn't try anything while I wasn't there?"

"For the last time, no. He acted just fine. Grandpa kept him busy most days doing odd jobs around the shrine," Kagome said, looking at her doggie eared friend. "Mom also had him clean house a few times and Souta kept him entrained. He didn't do anything."

"I'm sort of with Inuyasha. He really makes my fur stand on end," Shippou said, hanging off Kagome's shoulder.

"There is something about Kurosaki I can't quite put finger on," Miroku chimed in as they entered the village. "He's a man of many talents and just as many mysteries."

"I agree but he really hasn't done anything to us," Sango mused, looking at Miroku. "I don't think he will do anything but I'll be happy when he leaves. He makes my skin crawl."

"Same here," Miroku nodded.

"I guess it's pretty much agreed on," Kagome sighed as they neared Kaede's hut. "He gets up pretty early he could be gone right at daybreak."

"I'd be happier if it was tonight," Inuyasha said, walking into Kaede's hut and set the large yellow pack down. "We're back. Huh, she's not here."

"She may have gone into the village for something," Sango said, scooting in behind Inuyasha and Kagome with Miroku behind her. "Looks like the food's done though."

"Good, I'm hungry," Inuyasha said, walking over to the fire pit and sat down.

"When are you not?" Kagome said, sitting down beside him and Shippou got off her shoulders.

"Hey, Kagome, did you bring me back anything?" Shippou asked with a smile.

Ichigo slowly pushed back the straw curtain as Miroku was passing the empty bowls to everyone in the small hut. He kept his distance a bit. Inuyasha wasn't a force to take lightly neither were his friends. He set his denim colored pack down beside Kagome's. It was rather uncomfortable to be here he wasn't going to lie to himself. Being here made is skin crawl. He could be dense sometimes but he wasn't that dense. He saw Zangetsu in a corner by the door as a couple bundles lay under him. Those were most likely his new clothes.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked, turning to look at him.

"We didn't eat that long ago," Ichigo said flatly, walking to his Zanpakuto. "I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever…," Kagome said, slowly turning back around. _He got real quiet all of sudden and he's really keeping his distance. I wonder what's wrong._

"I'm leaving," Ichigo said bluntly, grabbing his sword. "I'll leave these clothes I have on with you and I'll be gone shortly."

"Huh? What?" Kagome whipping back around. "What's the matter?"

"I just figured I'd get started early," Ichigo said coldly, picking the bundles up. "Continue eating. I'll just go around back to change."

The small group looked at each other oddly as Ichigo disappeared behind the straw curtain. Something was eating him all of a sudden. It was like he was angry from the way he was acting. It took him less than three minutes dress and walk back into the hut. His haori was deep forest green and his hakama was a dark blue. His T-shirt and jeans were nicely folded as he set them down on Kagome's pack. He wouldn't even look at them as he adjusted his sword and grab his own pack. He really was leaving and was in a hurry to do so.

"Arigato for your hospitality, Higurashi-san," Ichigo said, bowing to her briefly.

He quickly turned on his heel and pulled back the curtain. Kagome quickly got to her feet. Something was up and she didn't like it. When he was on the other side of the well he had taken to calling Higurashi-chan or Kagome-chan at times. Now it he was back to calling her Higurashi-san. She wanted to know why before he waltzed out.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked, confusion on her face along with everyone else around her. "You seemed happy when we got out of the well and now you won't even give us a proper good bye or tell why you're just leaving."

He paused for a moment to look at her and then turned just back around. He clinched his jaw tightly trying not his temper get the better of him.

"Fact: sound travels. I wasn't that far behind you and I have ears, thank you very much," Ichigo snapped, looking at them and their surprised faces. "So I'll make you all extremely happy and just leave as dog-shit-for-brains suggested I do. You all make my skin crawl without having to look at you."

He pulled back the curtain harshly and walked out not even looking back at them. The only sound in the small hut was the fire in the pit and boiling food above it. Just like that Ichigo was gone. So he heard them. Of course he did. He even made it point by repeating a few things. He got clue he wasn't wanted. Kagome quickly started towards the door maybe she could apologize before he went too far.

"Don't even try," Inuyasha said ad Kagome reach the doorway. "You could apologize but you remember how it was when we mistook him and Abarai as thieves. He's not going to accept it."

"I know but… I should at least try," Kagome said, turning back her friends. "We may not have trusted him so much I think he trusted me a good bit. I helped take care of him when was ill in my time..."

"I'm telling you he won't listen to anything you say," Inuyasha said, looking at the bowl in his hands.

"I can't believe he heard us," Sango said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore," Shippou said, setting his bowl down.

"Hai, I feel the same way," Miroku said, doing the same with bowl.

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell you all suddenly feel guilty about it?" Inuyasha said, looking at everyone around him. "He's gone! Good riddance I say."

"Don't you in the least feel a little guilty about this?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha. "You were one that said—"

"I know what I said and I meant it. My skin in no longer crawling now that he's gone," Inuyasha snapped. "I know you all have sensed it at some point that there is something off about him. He kept to himself to begin with. Now if it was for our safety or his I don't know and I don't care. He gone let's be done with it."

"You really disliked him the most out of all of us," Kagome said, walking up behind him.

"I never did like him at all. Especially after we found out he could see the jewel shards," Inuyasha said, looking up at her. "I'm taking my bowl and eating elsewhere. This place is suffocating."

He got up with bowl in hand, walked by Kagome, and out the door. Kagome sat back down on the floor. She should have given him a sit command but frankly if they all had on the same bewitched necklace they could all do with few "sit" commands of their own. They didn't like Ichigo that much but they really hurt him. Especially as far as Kagome was concerned. He cared enough about her to walk her home today and even suggest she go back to her school dance. However, Inuyasha put up a good point. Even if she did catch up to Ichigo he wouldn't want to hear anything she had to say. It would be a useless endeavor.

* * *

It hadn't been too long since Ichigo left the village. He was still fuming as he made his way through the darkening woods. Only twilight lit his path and it was fading fast. The moon was now full so he wasn't going to blind walking in the woods. He was still happy for the sneakers on his feet. They did better in the woods than straw sandals and tabi socks. Maybe he shouldn't have just stormed off like that but he couldn't help it. He knew they didn't trust him but to hear it like he wasn't even there really drove it home.

He paused for a moment as the path split. Which way to go? This wasn't same way he entered the village so… A chill ran down his spine. There was something in the woods with him. It was dark and super strong. The thickness of the summer woods made it hard to see but he knew it was heading towards the village. He started to turn around to cut it off but decided against it. Inuyasha and his group could take care of it. Besides he can't keep fucking history. Now should he go left or right?

(A/N Well, finally another chapter is finished. Sorry for the wait. A lot of things have gone on this last month. I was working at a haunted house in Snow Camp, NC. It's called the Original Hollywood Horror Show. Anyway, there's a funny story about that. I played the girl from The Ring, Samara. However, being my age I think was better suited for the Japanese version ring girl Sadako. Anyway the highlight was when I had a head cold and I would have bad coughing fits off and on. One such fit happened when a group of costumers came into the room. I did the wrong thing and tried to suppress my coughing. That in turned made me cough harder. The group was a bunch of jerks. Well, I started coughing so hard I puked in front of them. Right into my hands. The guides started pushing them into the next room, which was Freddy Kruger. I snagged the back guide and she used her radio to get me out of the house. I ruined my new wig and my costume had to be washed of course. I come back two days later and to my surprise and horror, me puking was the greatest special effect to that jerk group. They didn't realize it was real because it was almost like I had puked on command. My suffering was their pleasure.

(I learned later that after they got the group into the next room and Freddy did his skit the head guide went back to check on me so that left the group unattended. Freddy was left alone when a Jason walked into the room. They decided to do a mock fight while I was being taken care of. Their little fight barely got noticed. Freddy (real name is Chris) told me that they were still more wowed by me puking than anything else. It also became a running gag. If anyone got sick we would joke about making or not trying to make special effects. I will not live that down for a while. Only at a haunted house, I swear.)

Millie M. Banshee


	30. Powerhouse Fight

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 31

Powerhouse Fight

(A/N So, I decided to update a little early to get this idea off my chest before I forgot it. This should promise to be a most interesting chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

He paused for a moment as the path split. Which way to go? This wasn't the same way he entered the village so… A chill ran down his spine. There was something in the woods with him. It was dark and super strong. The thickness of the summer woods made it hard to see but he knew it was heading towards the village. He started to turn around to cut it off but decided against it. Inuyasha and his group could take care of it. Besides he can't keep fucking history. Now should he go left or right?

* * *

(Present Time)

Inuyasha sat in his usual tree leaning up against the tree trunk. He had just finished his dinner as he looked up at the sky. The moon was full and its light covered the dark land. He let out a long breath. Perhaps, he was a bit too touchy when I came to Kurosaki. Yet, he still knew there was something wrong with the boy. He seemed nice and mostly agreeable but there just that one thing Inuyasha couldn't put his clawed finger on that unnerved him. Outwardly he looked and acted very much like any other human. But his sword and his smell said otherwise. He seemed to be mixed up with something involving Shinigami and that really unsettled him.

He thought about sleeping up here tonight so he wouldn't have to hear them. Okay, he did feel a touch guilty about everything but he wouldn't admit. The good thing was Kurosaki was gone. He was just a lone at night with a large demonic force heading right for the village. Oh, shit!

"What is that?" Inuyasha said, getting to feet still standing on a branch to get a better look. "Dammit! It's heading straight for the village!"

Inuyasha leapt down out of the tree and took off after it. He knew Kagome and the others could feel it coming. He'd just cut it off first to keep it out of the village. The others would meet up with him soon enough. He was almost there when he caught the scent of the demon. It was Naraku or at least one of his incarnations. This was really going to be troublesome. He stopped right in the demon's path. Now he just had to wait for the thing to come out of the woods. It had to be a small demon as the bushes were barely moving.

"Hurry up and come out," Inuyasha snapped at the demon.

"My goodness me, aren't we in a hurry to get in trouble," it was a woman voice.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha was looking at a rather petite woman. She was dressed in a formal kimono and held herself quite proper. Her long hair was a pale blue, held back in a long braid and her eyes were a rich green. They almost looked like glass. Her skin was even paler than Kanna's. She looked like she was made of porcelain. Actually, her all over demeanor made her look like a doll.

"A woman, huh," Inuyasha growled out. "You're one of Naraku's incarnations."

"My, my aren't we a perceptive one," she said with a sickening sweet smile. "Yes, I am one of his. I think he did a wonderful job on me. What do you think, hm? Aren't I just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, wench," Inuyasha chided as she pulled out Tetsusaiga. "I've seen pigs that looked far better than you."

"Why you little," she growled out her white face turning pink. "I'll have you know that I—"

"KIYOMI! Stop rattling on and do your job before the others get here," another female voice said.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled out, turning around to meet the wind witch as she dismounted her large feather.

"Yo. It's been a while, Inuyasha," Kagura said with a slight grin.

"Not long enough," Inuyasha snapped at her. "What do you two want here?"

"We're actually here just for you," Kagura said coolly, pointing her closed fan at him. "You're going to help us destroy your village."

"What? Like hell I will," Inuyasha snapped, running at her with his blade aim right at her.

"I don't think so, Doggie-san," Kiyomi said from behind him, holding up her hand and flicked something out of it in a small stream of light.

The small item hit Inuyasha right at the base of the skull. It was sharp and cut right through his skin. He quickly stopped dead. He felt funny. He felt warm all over as a rush of energy surge through him. He quickly collapsed to his hands and knees. What were they doing to him?

"You're going to destroy this village and every person in it," Kagura said, taking a couple of step towards him. "You're going to tear everyone to shreds and you won't be able to do anything about it."

His demonic blood was boiling at this point and was starting to physically show. His claws had lengthened as well as his fangs. He was trying to fight it back it was no good. He was losing the battle with his dark heritage and fast. What were they doing to him? He strained to look up at Kagura as the new incarnation, Kiyomi walked up beside her.

"Awe, won't he make just the cutest little puppet ever?" Kiyomi said cheerfully, hugging the woman beside her. "I'll think I'll call him Inu-chan."

"Don't hug me. In fact don't touch me ever again," Kagura snapped, pushing the other woman from her. "Just do as you were ordered."

"Really! You're such a sour puss, Kagura," Kiyomi grumbled, sticking her tongue out. "Well, let's see… He should be under my control by now. Let's test it. Inu-chan, darling, get up to your feet now!"

Kagura watched with her arms crossed as Inuyasha got to his feet as ordered. Well, that was easy enough. She didn't even have to fight. Now, everything fell on this flake, Kiyomi to do her job. Kagura didn't trust her very much. She was so childish it was ridiculous but she had no choice in the matter. Kiyomi ran Inuyasha through a few more commands and everything went well.

Grant it if Naraku really wanted to he could have done this himself like he was doing with Kohaku. However, Kiyomi created "true puppets." She could control everything about her "puppet." Every single movement, word, emotion, and thought were all hers. She even had access to their memories, which was a good thing to have to in order to control other people or in this case when she was ready to fight. This time she had access to Inuyasha's memories. She would know every single move and strategy his companions would make.

"They care for him so deeply and he does the same for them," Kiyomi mused, rubbing her smooth chin. "I doubt they'd do much to stop him. They'll try to draw him away from the village but I won't let that happen."

"Hurry up. If you keep dawdling like this you won't ever get him in the village," Kagura stated, glaring at the new incarnation. "That also happens to be a real shard in his neck, so don't screw this up."

"Oh, silly, stop worrying so much. I've got everything under control," Kiyomi said, waving her senior partner off. "So just go sit on your feather and watch the show, okay? Good. Now, Inu-chan, come with me, so that Grouchy-sama doesn't pitch a fit."

Kagura wanted so badly just to wring her neck, but if she did, Naraku would wring her heart. She watched as Kiyomi and Inuyasha made a beeline for the village. She was there mainly to keep an eye on things and to get back that jewel fragment should Kiyomi fail. Deep down she knew this would be a failed endeavor. However, the emotional damage would be the greatest by far. Well, she might as well sit back and watch. She plucked the feather from her black hair and quickly transformed it. She then noticed something on the ground. It was Inuyasha's sword; the item that could really do some damage. She went to open her mouth but quickly shut it. If that idiot couldn't even remember Tetsusaiga then then there was no reason to help her.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, and the others quickly hurried to the far end of town. There was a jewel shard there and two very strong demonic energies. People were running left and right, screaming, and smoke started to fill the air. This wasn't good. It didn't take them long to recognize the energies. One was Naraku. However, they figured it to be more of an incarnation and the other was Inuyasha. That unsettled them. Inuyasha was in full demon mode and there was no telling what was going to happen.

It didn't take them long to find a ravenous Inuyasha as walked out the hut calmly with his hands and clothes soaked in blood. He was eerily quiet. This really wasn't good at all. How many people had he hurt or worst? He had a sickening smile on his face and he glared at them. It took no time for Kagome to spot the glow of the jewel on Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with him?" Shippou asked, hanging onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Miroku snapped at his friend in shock.

"He has a shard at the back of head," Kagome exclaimed, putting her hand on her own head to show them the spot. "He must be under someone's control."

"This does not bode well," Kaede said, clinching her longbow, tightly. "We must—"

Suddenly on a dime Inuyasha lunged at the group, claws drawn. They scattered to avoid getting hit. That was close, too close. There was deep gravelly chuckle in Inuyasha's throat as he looked at the group around him.

"Inuyasha, come back to your senses," Miroku said, raising his staff. "We don't want to fight you!"

"Oh, but I want to fight you, hoshi," Inuyasha said, licking the blood from one of his fingers. "In fact I want to disembowel each and everyone one of you. Just like I did to those poor people. I believe it was 11 of them I tore open."

"That's definitely not Inuyasha," Sango growled out, mounting Kirara and pulled Hiraikotsu from her back. "We'll have to fight."

"But we can't hurt him either," Kagome said, pulling an arrow from her quiver. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha barely moved forward. The necklace was of no use to them. They had no choice. It was fight or the person controlling Inuyasha was going to kill them and everyone in the village. They needed to come up with a plan and fast. First things first. They needed to draw Inuyasha from the village to avoid more casualties. That was probably going to be the easiest part of all this.

"We need to get him out of the village," Sango said clearly. "Let's go, Kirara."

Kirara quickly ran at Inuyasha to get his attention. Getting him out of town was top priority. Sango quickly threw her large boomerang and to her horror Inuyasha caught like she had just thrown him ball. He chuckled again as Kirara came to a halt this wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Ha! Don't take me for a fool, Sango," Inuyasha leered at them. "I know all of your little tricks after all. We've worked together for far too long."

"Damn it," Sango said, reaching for her sword.

"Then we'll have to change things up," Miroku said, grabbing for his rosary. _This should catch the person who's controlling Inuyasha off guard long enough for us to think of something._

"Miroku, don't," Kagome exclaimed, reaching for his hand.

"I know what I'm doing, just get back, you two," Miroku said, quickly pull his hand from her and pulled off his rosary. _Well, I hope do anyway._

Kagome with Shippou quickly backed off as the wind vortex in Miroku's hand opened up and he pointed it at Inuyasha. He had to think of something fast as he didn't want to pull Inuyasha inside of it. Debris, dust, and smoke quickly started to be drawn into his hand. Inch by inch Inuyasha was also being pulled in. Time was ticking. Then without warning Inuyasha ran at them as if wanting to get sucked in. Miroku quickly wrapped his hand back up with the prayer beads and the winds stopped. However, Inuyasha was only a mere two feet from him and with one swift punch Miroku was sent flying back. He hit the ground hard, rolling to stop. His face was bloodied and he wasn't moving.

"MIROKUUU," Sango screamed, as she turned Kirara around to get to him.

"Not so fast, taijiya," Inuyasha sneered, quickly throwing the large boomerang back at its owner.

Sango had no time to react as she and her large cat were slammed with the boomerang. Kirara was knocked over and Sango was thrown from her back. It didn't take her long to realize her arm was broken and bleeding. She quickly put her good hand on the wound. This was bad. She could not use her Hiraikotsu in this condition. Kirara got to her four shaking feet. The wind was knocked out of her.

"Give it up, I know how you all are, really I do," Inuyasha hummed, glaring at the lot of them. "I'm not leaving this village and you can't make me. I know all of your moves and strategies and I know your strengths and weakness too."

"Who are ye that controls, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, kneeling beside an unconscious Miroku.

"Hehehehe! Ah, yes, who am I? Wouldn't that just tickle your fancy to know," Inuyasha laughed again. "You'll have to find me first so until then you'll have to continue playing with my new doll, Inu-chan. Hehehehe!"

"That sounds so wrong coming out him," Sango grumbled from her spot on the ground.

"Tell me about it," Shippou sighed and Kagome nodded.

"We still have to do something though," Kagome whispered, stinging an arrow on her bow. "Shippou, see if you can't find her. Send up one of your fox-fires when you find the controlling body."

"How do you know it's a she?" Shippou replied, sliding down off Kagome's shoulder.

"Given the manner Inuyasha was speaking I just figured but I could still be wrong," Kagome shrugged with a weak grin. "Be careful, okay?"

Shippou nodded sternly and quickly took off running. The only ones still able to really fight were Kagome, Kirara, and Kaede. However, given Kaede's age she wouldn't last for too long and Kirara took a hard hit. Shippou had to act fast then. He just didn't know what he was going to do when he met up with the demon controlling Inuyasha. He'd just have to figure that out when he finds her.

0

* * *

This really wasn't good. Ichigo was crouched behind a thick thicket watching the fight from afar. His conscience had gotten the better of him and returned only to see a massacre. He knew he needed to help but running back to help them meant he had to swallow a few things he really didn't want to. Miroku was down for the count and Sango was too badly injured to attack. Ichigo could make out the glow from a jewel shard at the back of Inuyasha's head. That's why he looked the way he did and acted too Ichigo figured. Kagome had told him a few stories while he was with her. What to do? He couldn't ponder all night.

He had to fight but he wouldn't go in the way he was now. Inuyasha would pummel him from what he's heard and if he was anything like his brother… Yeah… Ichigo quickly made a dash for the village and kept low. He needed a few things first. He came the first hut and looked in a family of four were ripped to shreds in their bed. This made him feel sick to his stomach but he had to hurry he could hear Inuyasha and Kagome fighting and it didn't sound good. However, as much as this disgusted him the blood from the family should hopefully help hide his own scent.

He gathered up the two large pieces of blood soaked fabric and draped them over his body tying it off with rope and he put even more over his head to hide his bright orange hair. This really was nasty. He took off his sneakers and socks. He would stash them in the hut with Zangetsu. He did notice that Inuyasha's sword was MIA at the moment and Zangetsu would be a dead giveaway for him. He pulled out the new straw sandals he was given originally with his new clothes and put them on.

He hadn't gone hand to hand for a while and it was not something he was looking forward to. Right now his only saving grace would be that he was in a modified gigai that allowed for his Shinigami powers along with those of his Hollow's. Well here went nothing. He quickly ran his hand over his face and his boney mask appeared, covering his face and his eyes changed to that gold and ebony. He took in a deep breath and quickly rushed out of the hut. He stumbled over something and landed on his hands and knees. He looked to see that the thing he tripped over the kitsune, Shippou. He was holding his cheek and he stared at Ichigo in shock. Damn it he just kicked a kid in the face.

"Uhhh, gomenasai," he said in deeper voice than usual, quickly getting back up and ran. _Please, don't recognize me a blow my cover!_

"Another demon?" Shippou said, rubbing his swelling cheek _Wow, is he strong and fast but why was in covered in human blood?_

As much as Shippou wanted run back and help his friends he still had something else he needed to. No, he couldn't. He quickly started back to Kagome. This other demon was going to cause more trouble. He couldn't do much but he could try. He hurried off in the direction he saw the bone faced demon head off in. He saw him crouched down watching Kagome and Inuyasha fighting and she was losing fast. Shippou had to stop this new demon from adding Inuyasha.

"You leave us alone," Shippou said, running up to the cloaked demon. "Or I-I'll make y-you… Y-you… Um…"

The new demon just stared at him with his yellow and black eyes. Shippou knees started knocking rather hard. He was so dead! However, the demon didn't make a move towards him.

"Don't you have something else you need to do?" the demon said in same deep voice. "Oh, like find the one controlling your friend?"

"Y-yeah…" Shippou shuddered out. "Oh, y-yeah, that. Heh heh."

Shippou slowly started to back up as the demon turned his attention back to the fight. Kagome was on the ground but her bow was still drawn. That girl really didn't go down without a fight. He might as well act now before she was killed off. In a flash he was gone from his spot. Shippou stumbled back. Where did he go? He suddenly reappeared behind Inuyasha sending a flying kick to his back.

Inuyasha went sailing over Kagome's head and hit the ground rolling head over heels. It happened so fast Kagome barely registered what happen as she saw a new person before her. He was obviously male and rather tall. He was covered in a blood soaked cloak and wore the most disturbing mask she had ever seen. But what got her the most were his eyes. They were no way human. They were gold and incased in ebony. He looked at her for a moment then back up at Inuyasha, who at this point had gotten back his feet.

"How dare you! Who are you, you jerk?" Inuyasha demanded, flashing his blood soaked talons. "Wait, you're a… I've never seen you… But I've heard of you're kind… You're an Empty One!"

"Empty One," Kagome muttered, looking between the new comer and Inuyasha. _I've heard that before but from where?_

"Move," the masked person ordered, looking back down Kagome.

Kagome hastily gathered herself and hurried over Sango and the others. Was he going fight Inuyasha? She hunkered down beside Sango who looked just as equally confused and surprised. Kaede had taken a bad hit but was still able to try and help Miroku and Sango.

"An Empty One," Kaede said, looking at the cloaked figure with her one good eye. "I have rarely seen one as I don't possess my sister's sight but I have never seen one the likes him."

"What are they?" Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha come at cloaked figure at full speed only to get tossed like a doll.

"They are negative spirits created by old souls that have never passed on," Kaede said in a serious tone. "But never have I seen one take on a human form or physical form for that matter. They are dangerous as they eat other souls. They have even gone as far as to kill the living to feed."

"What would an Empty One want with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked rather puzzled.

"I do not know, child," Kaede answered with a shrug. "There are rumors that they are enemies of demons."

"That would make some sense, I guess," Kagome mused, turning back to the fight. "But what I want to know is, is he friend or foe?"

"Right now, as long as he keeps Inuyasha busy I don't care," Sango said, looking at her friend. "We need to come up with a plan and fast."

Ichigo was taunting Inuyasha easily, well, the one controlling him that was. However, it was burning off a lot of his frustration with Inuyasha. Ichigo had no idea where Inuyasha's sword was but he was grateful for the absence. Inuyasha was good a brawler, definitely one that lived by way of his fists. Yet, he lacked training. Ichigo wouldn't say he was mopping the floor with the hanyo but his martial arts back ground did give him slight advantage. The hardest thing was trying to keep Inuyasha from landing a hit to his face. If his mask shattered there would be no hiding who he was then.

"Who are you? Why don't you speak, you vial thing," Inuyasha snapped, taking a swing at Ichigo's face.

Ichigo leaned back to avoid the attack. He could feel the bare tips of Inuyasha's talons slide on the mask's surface. That was close. He quickly flash stepped and move back to gather himself for a moment. He had landed several good hits on Inuyasha creating some wounds. He had hoped that would have slowed him down but it didn't. He knew he could really nail on good Inuyasha if he tried hard enough. He was keeping mum as much as he could to avoid recognition of his voice. So far the blood soak cloak was working.

"Here's a neat trick," Inuyasha said, tearing at his wounds to coat his fingers with own blood.

Without warning he slung his hand and blood that came off them seemed to have energy of their own. It caught Ichigo off guard and he quickly dodged out of way but not fast enough. One of blood blades had managed to knick his left arm. That hurt like hell. Well, there was more Inuyasha than he thought.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Inuyasha asked in a mocking manner, quickly sent another barrage of blood at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged it again but with more ease as he knew what to expect it this time. Ichigo really wouldn't call it a long range weapon but he couldn't get close to him to easily knowing that technique now. Ichigo was known well for his speed. He could confuse Inuyasha instead. He hoped he could move fast enough in this gigai to pull off the stunt he had pulled on Byakuya when he saved Rukia. Well, he wouldn't know until he tried it.

(A/N I thought about being a jerk and leaving it here but I'll be nice this time.)

In one swift movement he was off. He was just fast enough in that gigai to do it. His after image was everywhere around Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't get a fix on him and he kept getting hit at odd angles and at random times. He couldn't get beat on Ichigo and that was just what Ichigo was planning on. Inuyasha was throwing his Blades of Blood at anything he could but never hit anything. This was so frustrating.

Then in one swift movement Ichigo did a round house kick to Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha went sliding hard onto the ground. Ichigo's wounds had no time to really heal and he was starting to feel it, he just couldn't show it. Thankfully the adrenaline rush was kind enough to help take some of that pain away. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet knocking the dirt out of his long hair.

Whoever, this Empty One was he knew a little about how Inuyasha fought. So they must have meet at some point but there was no memory of it to draw from. So frustrating and he was so fast too. A growl started to build in Inuyasha's throat and then he charged at him take swipe at him along his chest.

Ichigo stumbled back holding his bleeding chest. Of all the rotten luck. Thankfully they weren't as deep as they could have been. He counted his blessings. Okay, then. He would have to play a little bit harder. One thing that would help would be to get that shard out of Inuyasha's neck. However, he knew not to touch it. He had to subdue Inuyasha somehow, just long enough for Kagome to get her fingers on it but how?

* * *

Shippou looked high and low for the demon controlling Inuyasha. He kept his nose to the air but he would only catch whiffs. She must be changing her position constantly. The summer foliage made the woods dark despite the full moon. He only he could actually find out where she was. He started to hear movement behind him and he jumped. This wasn't good. What was he going to do if she took him on? He started to run only to run into something both soft and hard.

He fell over backwards and was met with a wall of red fabric it was some one's hakama. He slowly looked up to see a familiar face but he wasn't too sure about the person it belonged to. Sweat started to pour off his face as a pair of brown eyes stared back at him. He slowly started to scoot back and was about to scream with a finger was place over his lips.

"Shhhh," she whispered, pressing her finger down hard on the boy's lips. "You don't want to alert her."

Shippou nodded his head but that didn't keep him from shaking. Kikyou removed her finger and turned back to where her target was. Shippou got up to his little paws and looked up at her, before moving back some branches in a bush to see who she was looking at. It was a female demon alright. She was rather pretty but she looked like a doll. Suddenly he heard the string of a bow tighten. He looked up at Kikyou to see her aiming an arrow at the blue haired demon. This was going to be easier than he thought if Kikyou was going to dispatch this demon. He waited with baited breath as Kikyou made certain of her aim.

With one quick release the arrow shot off in a brilliant pink stream of energy. The arrow made contact but the demon was little too fast. Damage was minimal. Now their cover was blown. Kikyou was now staring at the glassy eyed demon. He porcelain face now looked cracked and was chipped away a little bit. She also looked really mad.

"How dare you damage my flawless face, you bitch," she snapped her attention was now on Kikyou. "Do you realize how long it will take me to heal?"

"Sorry, next hit I'll take off your whole head," Kikyou smirked, drawing back another arrow.

The demon quickly retreated before Kikyou could release the arrow. She was fast but Kikyou knew how to hunter her down. This shouldn't take too much longer. Without a word she turned and started to walk away from Shippou. The kitsune was torn between go back to see how Kagome and the others were or following Kikyou to see how everything would end up. He also ran the chance of running into the angry demon by himself. That was not something he wanted to do. Against logic and better judgment he decided to tail after Kikyou.

(A/N sorry that's all I have for you today. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I've been looking forward to this chapter and the one following. Please leave a review as they are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.)

Millie M. Banshee


	31. Berserker

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 32

Berserker

(A/N I'm going to try and start wrapping up the loose ends. I'm going to try an end this around chapter 45 or so at most. So to do that, chapters will be longer and I'm sure none of will complain about that. However, that will also mean longer times between updates. Yeah, sorry. Anyway enjoy this chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/Disembodied Voice**_

* * *

(Last Time)

With one quick release, the arrow shot off in a brilliant pink stream of energy. The arrow made contact but the demon was little too fast. Damage was minimal. Now their cover was blown. Kikyou was now staring at the glassy eyed demon. Her porcelain face now looked cracked and was chipped away a little bit. She also looked really mad.

"How dare you damage my flawless face, you bitch," she snapped her attention was now on Kikyou. "Do you realize how long it will take me to heal?"

"Sorry, next hit I'll take off your whole head," Kikyou smirked, drawing back another arrow.

The demon quickly retreated before Kikyou could release the arrow. She was fast but Kikyou knew how to hunter her down. This shouldn't take too much longer. Without a word she turned and started to walk away from Shippou. The kitsune was torn between going back to see how Kagome and the others were or following Kikyou to see how everything would end up. He also ran the chance of running into the angry demon by himself. That was not something he wanted to do. Against logic and better judgment he decided to tail after Kikyou.

* * *

(Present Time)

Time was ticking and Ichigo needed to figure out some form of attack. If Inuyasha noticed that scent on his figures he was done for. Relatively speaking he had been playing nice but what he needed to do was put the half demon out cold. That was going to be more easily said than done. What to do and how to do it?

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you," Inuyasha growled as he lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped out of the way. He needed something to bring him down. He spotted pile of firewood not far from him. Any significant blow to the head would be good. He quickly flashed stepped over to the wood pile and grabbed the thickest piece he could find. When he turned to face Inuyasha he was gone. That wasn't good. Where was he?

"ABOVE YOU!" Kagome cried out as Ichigo barely turned his head up to be meet was set of sharp claws.

Inuyasha had moved his attack from the ground to attacking from the roof tops. Ichigo hit the ground hard with Inuyasha on top of him. Well, this was not what he had planned and the chunk of wood what just out his reach. Gold and ebony met turquois and ruby. He was too close if he didn't notice his scent by now… Inuyasha's eyes did narrow a bit as he looked down at Ichigo.

"Wait… Your scent…" Inuyasha drawled, bring his face right above the grounded Ichigo. "You can't be…"

"Inuyasha, back off," Kagome warned, aiming her arrow.

"Kagome, we don't know if he's friend or foe," Sango stated, looking at the young miko.

"Yeah, but…" Kagome said, looking rather confused on what to do.

"So, you're still willing to fight, bitch? You can just hold your turn for a moment longer," Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Get off me," Ichigo bit out as Inuyasha kept him pinned down.

"What are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha laughed, raising his clawed hand.

This wasn't good one swipe of those claws and… Ichigo tried to muster all of his strength and was slowly starting to push Inuyasha off him. Inuyasha decided to hurry and bring his talons down on Ichigo before he complete pushed him off. He swung his hand down but Ichigo caught his wrist before he made contact with his head. That was close. Right now it seemed to be battle of strength and they were perfectly matched.

_**Well, well, King, you seem to be in a pickle,**_ hummed a familiar voice in Ichigo's head. _**Allow me to remind you that we are one. You have another trick you can use to get this filth off you.**_

_Not now!_ Ichigo growled out at his inner hollow. _I'll handle this on my own!_

_**Trust me it'll be for our benefit. Just let me have control just for a moment!**_ The hollow demanded rather loudly as Ichigo lost a bit on concentration as Inuyasha's talons started to break through Ichigo's mask. _**Do it, you idiot! Give me control just long enough to get him off you!**_

_Ugh! All right! Fine!_ Ichigo screamed in his head as felt the hollow take over.

"I'm going to rip that hideous face off of you," Inuyasha growled, only to have Ichigo's hand squeeze exceedingly hard around his wrist if he didn't know any better it feel his wrist was being snapped. "Let go! Let goooo! Damn you!"

"Not happening, dog shit," Ichigo said in a mocking manner. "You pissed me off!"

Ichigo's other hand that had been pinned to the ground was now glowing red. This was not good. It was some sort of energy blast. Inuyasha needed to get out there but Ichigo had a firm grip of his wrist. He wasn't getting out of this without severe injury. All though Inuyasha couldn't see Ichigo's face he knew he was smiling. This was going to hurt.

Before Inuyasha could really react he was hit was a large energy blast that sent him flying back a long distance. He crashed into the side of the hut, breaking right through the wall. Ichigo slowly pushed himself up off the ground and stretched out his arms a bit. That felt much better.

_Time's up! Give me back my body,_ Ichigo ordered trying to push his counterpart back inside him.

_**What's the rush, huh? Hahaha!**_ The hollow laughed at Ichigo. _**Just hang tight I'll get him for you.**_

_No, don't! We had a deal!_

_**Fuck that! I'm having too much fun!**_

_Damn you! This isn't up for debate!_

_**Ah, here he comes! Boy doesn't he look like shit,**_ The hollowed leered as Inuyasha wobbled a bit as he came out of the hut. "Still standing, huh? Well, then bring it on!"

"Damn you, Empty one," Inuayasha growled out as Ichigo charged him and started taking wild punches at him. "STOP IT! STOP IT I SAY!"

Inuyasha quickly tried to retreat as Ichigo suddenly made a hard round house kick toward his head. He barely had time to duck. This Empty One seemed have gotten stronger suddenly. What was going on?

* * *

Kikyou was right about finding the glassy eyed demon quickly. It took her hardly any time to locate the demon hunkered up a tall tree. Shippou kept his distance though. He didn't trust Kikyou very much. The blue haired demon looked extremely bad and seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever she was doing with Inuyasha. They had heard a blast not far from them and remaining energy off that didn't feel good.

"Damn you, Empty One," The demon grumbled, wiggling her fingers like she was pulling strings. "STOP IT! STOP IT I SAY!"

This was a perfect shot. Kikyou took aim as Shippou watched silently but nervously. The demon didn't even seem to notice them at all. Kikyou couldn't afford to miss again. She had to get rid of the demon if she wanted to get Inuyasha out of her control. Everything was perfect. There was no wind and she had a clear shot. She released her fingers from the bowstring.

The arrow took off straight at the target. It hit with an explosion of energy. The demon let out a shrill scream as she and the tree crashed into ground. It was perfect hit but she needed to finish it. Kikyou quickly made her way to the smoldering tree and the wimping cries. Physically the demon was rather weak, which was probably why she used puppets. Shippou carefully followed behind as Kikyou pulled a large branch out of the way.

The demon lay on her back shattered into a bunch of pieces. Her face was cracked and her limbs where in shambled and littered the ground. This was truly pathetic. Reaching back Kikyou pulled out another arrow from her quiver. She was going to finish this now.

"I w-wouldn't do that," the demon said as her face started to crack more.

"Oh, wouldn't I," Kikyou dead panned, stringing her bow.

"Well, as it is I don't have much time left, so I'll let you on a tiny secret," the demon smiled as more of her body started to crumble. "Without sweet little me pulling the strings, poor little Inu-chan will go absolutely mad, you see?"

"Mad, what?" Shippou asked, daring to inch closer.

"You should know his demon blood is already activated," she laughed. "That jewel shard I used to control him will only make it worse."

"I see. Well, then I'll just have to remove it, won't I?" Kikyou said in a dull tone, drawing the bowstring tight.

"W-wait, Kikyou-sama, what are you doing?" Shippou asked in a panic as Kikyou let go of the string.

The arrow hit dead on and the demon completely shattered. What was she thinking? Shippou watched in shock as Kikyou tuned towards her home village. Was she going to take on Inuyasha while he was in his full demon state? She had an agenda what kind.

"Why did you do that?" Shippou ask, still keeping his distance.

"Inuyasha is mine and no one else's to have and control. I still want to pull him back to hell with me I can't think of a better time," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

_That's one crazy lady,_ Shippou thought with a shudder. _Ah! What am I doing? I need to warn Kagome!_

Shippou quickly took off in a slightly different direction than Kikyou. He had to hurry. There was no telling what exactly Kikyou had in mind. He was also still worried with that other demon there. What were his motives? He reeked of human blood too. Shippou didn't like where this was going.

* * *

The hollow controlling Ichigo was suddenly hit with more force than was expecting and was his turn to be thrown through the side of a building. That hurt like hell. He pulled himself out of the shattered plnaks and got back to his feet. He felt the very edge of his mask start to flake off. That was very bad.

What was that sudden burst of energy from the hanyou? One second he was rational but now he was berserk. That didn't make any since but what the hell! That meant he could cut loose too. He was going to enjoy this for as long as it lasted. One berserker could easy enjoy a brawl with another berserker. This was going to be so much fun.

_Don't do this! I don't wish to go back to the hospital!_ Ichigo yelled at his controlling counterpart.

_**Shut up! You wanted payback I'll give you your payback,**_ The hollow snapped, running right at Inuyasha in the blink of an eye._**Beside I'm more equipped to handle him than you are, King! Someone need to teach this cur his place! Hahahaha!**_

He grabbed Inuyasha by the head and slammed him into the ground. That was easy. He then felt a sharp set of claws in leg. He looked down to see Inuyasha had him by the ankle. In one swift movement he was yanked of is his feet and thrown across the ground. That's it!

Inuyasha jumped at him only to have the hollow catch him with his feet and kick him back across the yard. He quickly got back to his feet as did Inuyasha. The two came at each other full force. Inuyasha took a swing at Ichigo's head. Ichigo ducked and slugged Inuyasha in the gut. That only seemed to make him angrier. Inuyasha took another swing at Ichigo's face. This time his talon did manage to make good contact. The left bottom quarter of his mask was shattered. Shit.

He quickly kicked Inuyasha in the chest only to have Inuyasha grab his foot and throw him instead. Hollow Ichigo hit the ground hard. No matter this wasn't over yet. He quick rolled over and got back to feet. His regeneration properties were kicking in, making armor around him. Perfect. He charged at Inuyasha again punching him the face.

Inuyasha hit the ground but quickly got back up only to get kicked down again. This really was fun! Inuyasha took a swing at Ichigo's middle thankfully only catching the fabric. Inuyasha then made lunge at him catching him in the shoulder. Ichigo stumbled back but it quickly closed back form more of white armor. Hollow Ichigo quickly raised his hand as red ball on energy started to form at the tips of his finger. He was going end it now. As much fun as this was he knew the King needed his body back. He just wished he didn't have that damn limiter on him. If it wasn't for that he would have looked like he did when he took on Ulquiorra, a Vasto Lorde. That limiter was such a pain in the ass.

Inuyasha blinded charged at him and jumped into the air. A foolish move. Hollow Ichigo released the small cero and hit Inuyasha dead on. Inuyasha was sent higher into the air before careening into the ground out cold. Well, that was that.

_**I'm sure you want your body back, King.**_ The hollow chuckled. _**He's not dead. Although, I could have done that so easily.**_

_Don't you even kid about that,_ Ichigo snapped at him as he was pushed foreground of his conciseness. _Regardless how much of a douche he is, I still would never take his life._

_**I know. That's what makes you weak,**_ the hollow laughed as he slowly fade out Ichigo's mind. _**Keep that in mind! Hahaha!**_

The white armor around Ichigo shattered, barely leaving any marks on him. Although most of wounds inflicted on him during that brawl had been held he was still exhausted from all that. He turned to look at Kagome. She looked rather piss especially with that arrow pointed right at him. Okay, his hollow half did get a little carried away. To show her no contest he quickly put up his hands and backed away from the fallen hanyou. He had done what he sat to do and he would leave.

"Stay away from him," Kagome ordered and Ichigo continued to back up. "You hear me! You keep back!"

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou called out running up to her. "I've got bad news! Kikyou is here!"

"Kikyou?" Kagome gasped.

"My sister is here?" Kaede said just as shocked.

"She got rid of the demon controlling Inuyasha but she wants to drag him down to hell with her while his demon blood is in control," Shippou stated, quickly taking notice Inuyasha was nowhere around. "Uh, where is he by the way?"

Shippou quickly spotted him out cold on the ground with the bone faced demon not too far from him. Inuyasha wasn't dead, was he? Was that demon going to attack them now? He quickly darted behind Kagome's legs. The demon seemed rather weary of Kagome and began to leave without a word.

With her arrow still drawn she went to go remove the shard from Inuyasha. She had to keep an eye out for Kikyou too. Once there she quickly rolled him over and fought to get through his long hair. Soon enough the shard was at her fingertips. She had hard time getting it out but finally removed. This was the real deal not what one of Naraku's fakes. It quickly purified in her hand. Well, that was a relief.

Suddenly out of nowhere the winds started to pick around them. Dirt and other small debris picked up by the wind pelted them harshly. Kagome could just open her eyes enough to see a figure come at her. She knew the form too well. It was Kagura. No doubt she wanted the jewel shard back. Kagome wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hello, Kagome," She said with her fan opened and ready. "Now be a good girl and return that shard to me."

"That's not going to happen," Kagome said, tightening her fist around the jewel. "You used this on Inuyasha!"

"I'm not in the best of moods! Now hand it over or I will cut you into tiny little pieces," Kagura threatened, throwing her fan back.

A split second later the fan exploded and the winds stopped dead. Kagura pulled back her bleeding hand and she turned around to meet another familiar face. Kikyou? How did she miss her? Damn it! Kikyou already had another arrow pointed right at her. She then heard the string of Kagome's bow go tight as well. Fuck this. She carefully pulled a feather out of her hair and transformed it. She wasn't about to face those two like she was. She quickly got on and left, without so much as a word. Naraku wasn't going to like this.

Kagome quickly turned her bow to Kikyou and Kikyou did the same to her. Inuyasha was back to normal now. Kikyou should know that. Neither of them was going to back down. Kagome meant to protect him and that's just what she was going to do.

"You can't have him," Kagome snapped, conviction heavy in her voice.

"Sister, please don't this," Kaede pleaded from her spot by Sango and the others. "I'm begging you."

"Hmph, I couldn't really do much anyway with him there," Kikyou said, turning to look at the masked person not too far from her. "I'm glad, however, that Inuyasha has returned to normal."

"I just bet you are," Kagome hissed and Kikyou smiled at her.

"Well, I do believe it's time for me to leave before I upset a certain someone," Kikyou said, looking at Ichigo again as she lowered her bow and put the arrow back in her quiver. "Until later then, good bye."

Kagome kept a close eye on Kikyou as she walked past the Empty One. She paused in front of him briefly before carrying on her way. He didn't make a move but stayed until Kikyou had left his sight. He too, then left not long after. What was all that about? Kagome still didn't know if he was friend or foe but right now they had a mess on their hands. She didn't have time to waste pondering that thing.

* * *

Ichigo had quickly gathered his belongings and left. He ended up doing a couple of soul burials just before he left. He really needed to distance himself now. As hard as he tried to hide himself his blood was all over Inuyasha's clothes and hands. More space between them and him the better. He also didn't like that Kikyou lady hanging around. That woman gave the creeps the first time he met her. Ichigo waited until he was nearly a mile out of the village before removing his mask. Oh, boy did he hurt. It was a rather stupid move on his part. Oh, well, no use crying over spilt milk.

As Ichigo continued on his way he didn't notice the thin form hiding in the trees. Her red eyes studied him very carefully. What sort of Empty One was he? He might just be useful to Naraku. She smiled briefly as she took the feather back out her hair. If Kikyou didn't like him well then that was good enough for her.

The wind picked briefly and Ichigo paused. He didn't like that so he quickened his pace even more. He would have to stop sooner or later to address his wounds and to rest. He had pulled several muscles in that fist fest. He just hoped when Inuyasha came to that he didn't try to track him down. Actually, he was really hoping that no Shinigami would show up, especially the one calling himself, Kuro-san. He shuddered at the thought of meeting him again. Distance from this place was a good thing right now.

* * *

Toshiro sat up with a start from his sleep. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and sweat clung to his brow. He desperately looked around the dark woods unsure of where he was. Where was he? He didn't… Slowly he started to get his senses about him as his mind started to settle. It was a bad dream, wasn't it? No. That was a memory, a very vivid memory. He put hand to his pounding heart before wipe his forehead. He looked around and saw Rin beside him fast asleep. Ah-Uh was the object he was leaning against. The small fire had died out to barely even smoldering.

Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken had yet to return it seemed. How long was he asleep? The treetops blocked the moon to give him any idea. His heart was still in throat but he wasn't a panicked like he was. His mouth was dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He needed some water badly. There was a stream not that far from camp. He got slowly and quietly moved not to wake Rin. Ah-Un lifted his head as Toshiro got to his feet and started to walk away.

"I just need some water," he whispered to the dragon. "I'm fine."

The truth was Toshiro was a nervous wreck. Ah-Un slowly lowered his heads back to the ground and watched Toshiro vanish into the bushes. Toshiro needed a moment alone away from Rin. Those memories were torture but he could place them, however. Those select memories and the events they revealed led to how he got slammed in the head. It was something he shouldn't have stuck his nose into. Honestly, his conscience had gotten the better of him back then.

He arrived at the water's edge and looked in. With what little light he had he knew he looked terrible in the reflection. He quickly washed off his face before cupping his hands to bring the water to his lips. The cold water hit his mouth, bringing sweet relief to the soft tissue of his mouth. He dipped his hands back in and brought another helping to his lips.

He hated the memory but he needed it to understand who he was. He let out a long sigh as a gentle breeze ran through the trees. It felt good on his skin. Now that he calmed down he really needed to sit down a process that horrid memory. It was best to start at the very beginning. He remembered he was looking for something or trying to observe something. He knew that item was what brought him there.

He got side tracked slightly and he was staying with a small family; two sisters in fact. They had offered him shelter for a time while, he looked for whatever he was sent her for. The eldest had a strange gift. She was a very strong psychic and used her powers to help grieving families find closure with their lost loved ones. He had warned her not to go flashing that ability around too much for her own safety. The woman's name was Hanako and her little sister's name Aiko. Now everything that led up to his assault came in clear. Before it was just snippets but tonight it broke through.

He warned her several times not to go nosing around in the spirit world. Her ability was even strong enough to allow her to see his own kind. She could see Shinigami and she wasn't fond of them. One time she even had the audacity to get belligerent with one. Not a good choice. He remembered he had to feign ignorance about the Shinigami and push Hanako away from him. He remembered later that day he was called away somewhere to investigate something. When he returned the small village was in an uproar. Those he had spoken to said that Hanako had been spirited away by vengeful spirits.

He quickly ran back to the hut he was staying to see Aiko in hysterics, pleading with him to find her big sister. It was against his better judgment but he quickly followed them out into the dark woods. He had caught up to them quick enough to see them holding her down with a sword looming over head. He remembered running at Hanako and the group of 3 Shinigami. He went to reach for Hyorinmaru only to get side swiped by a 4th Shinigami he didn't see. He went to get up only to get grabbed by the Shinigami that knocked down to start with. He was trying to pull Hyorinmaru off his back. The Shinigami did manage to get the zanpakuto over his head but he kicked the Shinigami hard in the shin. That didn't go over well as one of the Shinigami around Hanako came at him with his sword sheathed and slammed him one good across the head with it like a club. He was barely awake as he watched them make off with her once more. The one holding the sheath sword stayed behind briefly to deliver another blow to his head in the same spot. That was it. The next memory was of him waking up dazed and confused in the company of Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken.

There was no getting around it the woman was dead. He knew it in his gut when he first started having those dreams. It would be fruitless to pursue anything pertaining to that woman. He felt bad about it, however. How could he not? One thing did bother him, though. It was almost like they were expecting him in a way. After all one of them was trying to grab Hyorinmaru and it almost seemed like a set up to not take her too far out of her hometown. That did bother him.

As bad as that memory was it did bring him some closure. It explained how he got in this state. Now if only he could remember more of his past then he would be getting somewhere. He looked up at the trees again a noticed the faintest hint of predawn light. How long had he been at the creek? He got a couple more drinks of water before getting to his feet. He might as well go back to Rin and Ah-Un. Letting out another long sigh he made the short trip back to the camp. Rin was still sound asleep. Ah-Un opened his eyes to look at Toshiro as he made his way back over to his original spot. Toshiro quickly settled back down, looking up at the unmoving treetops. There was no telling when Sesshoumaru and Jaken would get back. He might as well try and get a little more sleep before that started traveling again.

* * *

The dawn sun had just shown its face as Orihime was awoken by Byakuya. The Shinigami noble had made it a habit to do the bulk of their traveling in the mornings and the late evenings into part of the night. If it wasn't for the fact she got up this early to go to school, she probably would have complained. She took a couple of minutes to clear her head as Byakuya started to load the horses back up. The horses had been trained quiet well and obeyed without fuss. So far they seemed to have been the best investment they've made on this trip.

Orihime slowly got to her feet and finished helping Byakuya pack. She had finally gotten the hang of getting up the horse without Byakuya's help but she still relied on him a bit to help guide the beast. Byakuya followed suite and they quickly started to move out. There was a rumor of a small village about a half day's travel from their current location. They needed some supplies soon so they might as well go there. If continued non-stop they would make it there about mid-day sometime. Grant it that would be the hottest part of the day but hopefully they would have reached their destination by then.

Orihime took to looking over their list again to make sure they had everything written down. It was mostly food. Half was hers and the other half be longed to Byakuya. She racked her brain as she went over her half of the list. Finding nothing missing she looked at the man several feet in front of her; maybe he forgot something.

"Hey, Akiyama-sama, I'm going over our list, is there anything you want to add?" she as he turned to look at her briefly.

"I've already checked. The list is fine," he said bluntly, turning back around.

"Okay, I was just making sure," she said, letting out a sigh. "Uh, if there's an inn are we staying?"

"I'm not anticipating an inn. The man I talked to said it was a farming village," Byakuya clarified as Orihime groaned in disappointment. "And a poor one at that."

"Well, I guess I was hoping for too much," she half grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "So, we're going to be there around lunch time, right?"

"Yes, if we continue moving," he answered quickly.

The air between them fell silent. Orihime still wasn't completely over the ordeal with the demon prince. Byakuya knew it but he did like how quiet she was being. He just didn't like the reason behind it. He knew she would snap back to herself sooner or later. He wasn't going force her to get over what happened about a week ago. It had opened up some old wounds. She was getting over it little by little he could see that.

They remained quiet for several miles, carrying small conversations intermittently. The sun continued to rise higher and higher as did the temperature. They couldn't wait to get to the village and cool off for a bit. It would just be a nice break to do something other than wait out the heat for half the day.

It did take a while but rice fields finally meet their eyes in the far distance. That meant the village was finally near. There was a sense to pick their pace down the worn path. It took them a few minutes before they reached the first rice patty. They crops looked pretty good. They must have been getting plenty of rain here. However, the smell of burnt wood was heavy in the hair. That was not something Byakuya liked given the era they were dumped in. They would have to take this carefully.

When they finally got to village it looked pretty much intact only a small section was in shambles. So whatever happened, it wasn't from a war party. That was a relief. Now they just needed to see who was willing to sell them some goods. It wasn't long before they caught the attention of some of the locals. Their clothes and the horses made them stick out like sour thumb. They looked like two people from the upper class. It struck the villagers odd as to why they would be in their town. They had nothing much to offer. One brave village around his mid-20s approached them carefully. Byakuya stopped the horses as he turned to greet the young man.

"Uh, excuse me, milord, but what business do you and the young lady have here?" the man asked, trying to sound collected. "We have no lodgings to offer."

"We just need some supplies. Food mostly," Byakuya said, looking down at the man from on top his horse.

"Well, if that's the case, please, follow me," man suddenly seemed more at easy as there was a prospect of some money coming into the village. "There's only a few people that sell goods. We're not much of a trade town so most everything we have we either grow our selves or buy it from our own neighbors. I'm sorry if we don't have much to offer."

"That is fine. We just need enough to get us to the next town," Byakuya said, dismounting and Orihime did the same.

They lead their horse as the followed the man into the heart of the village. People kept an on them still as the man introduced them to people that had items to sell. They weren't the most open of people but they weren't rude. Orihime eventually wondered off from Byakuya and found herself looking into the part of the village that had been demolished. It looked like a bad fight took place here. Buildings were destroyed, the ground was tore up, and there was plenty of blood scattered about the place. It also wasn't hard to see people grieving as they worked on cleaning up everything. It was a sad sight indeed. They still had some time to kill before they could move on. So there was no harm in giving a hand or two.

She found a Buddhist monk and an old miko not too far from her. They looked to be praying over the bodies of those that must have lived in this part of town. It was sad. She might as well as start asking around to see where she could be some help. The first few people she talked to seemed rather embarrassed that she would be asking them if she could help. She looked noble do to her clothes and they couldn't see the likes of her actually helping. Orihime felt a bit miffed as she was just tossed around not being able to help with anything.

She found herself crouched down, drawing doodles in the ground with a stick. Maybe she should just find Byakuya and stay with him. She wasn't much help here. She let out a long sigh as person suddenly stop in front of her. She looked up only to see the young monk she had seen several minutes earlier. Now that really looked at him he looked like got caught up in this mess too with the bandages on his head. He had a sweet smile on his face and Orihime quickly got up to feet to greet him properly.

"Uh, hello, hoshi-sama," she said, smiling back at him.

"Yes, hello, I've seen you wondering around here for a while now, are you lost by chance?" he asked, studying her closely. She was very pretty and had some very nice assets.

"Lost? Nope, I was just passing through to get some supplies with a friend," Orihime quickly explained. "I saw this horrible mess and I wanted to help but I was told not to worry about it. I'm stronger than I look and I can really help."

"Haha! I don't doubt that," He laughed slightly. "Guess they just don't want that pretty face of yours to get ruined. And you're also a respectable young lady."

"I'm not worried about that," she quickly replied. "I don't care if I get a bit dirty."

"Well, if that's the case… I have a favor to ask of you," he said kindly as he took one of her hands into his. "You see, I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"Oh, what kind?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"Well, you see… I'm not long for this world," he said in a sad tone, holding her hand a little tighter, looked deep into her eyes. "So, what I'm asking is… Will bare my children?"

Orihime suddenly felt ice cold despite the heat in the air. Her gray eyes were wide and unmoving as her mouth hung open a little. Did she actually just hear those words come out his mouth? She couldn't move or process much of anything; much like an overloaded computer. He couldn't be serious, could he? This had to be joke and one in very bad taste. How does one even respond to that sort of question clear out of the blue?

"Ugh, Miroku," a woman yelled, running at him with a hand raised and slapped him one good across the face. "Hentai! Honestly, does it have to be every pretty woman you see?"

"W-wait, Sango," he said, putting a hand to his swelling face as the woman raised her hand again. "It's habit now! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Habit my butt! You knew damn well what you were doing," she snapped, taking another swing with her good arm but he quickly avoided it. "Miroku, when I get my hands on you I'll wring your neck!"

"And on that note I'll see you later," he said, quickly running off.

"Don't even think this over," She yelled at him holding her bad arm that was wrapped in a sling. She then turned her attention to Orihime. "And you?"

"Mm, y-yes?" Orihime stuttered out as the woman stormed up right in front of her.

"He didn't touch you, did he?" she asked her voice a bit calmer than it had been a moment ago.

"N-no," Orihime said, shaking her head.

"Well, that's a relief," Sango sighed, putting a hand on her heart. "He has a bad habit of grabbing girls' bottoms and asking them that question. We're engaged but you wouldn't know it as much as he flirts."

"Engaged?" Orihime squeaked out.

"Yep, it's hard to think it's possible myself sometimes," Sango grumbled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Here? OH! A friend and I were just passing through. We needed some supplies," Orihime said as her smile slowly returned. "I broke off from him and ended up in this area. What happened here? No one will answer me."

"Oh… Yeah… I'm sure you can tell there was a bad fight here," Sango said suddenly looking solemn as she looked at her arm. "We had 11 people die last night and quite a few got injured. It didn't end too well."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry to hear that," Orihime said quietly, looking at Sango's arm. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's broken pretty badly but it's nothing really," Sango said, with a weak smile. "I can't do anything with it right now and a friend of my fears that the bone is out of alignment."

"How is that nothing? I've broken a few bones myself and it's nothing to brush off," Orihime said sternly, before looking around the area. "Hey, if you don't tell anyone…"

"Huh?" Sango said, noticing look a little nervous suddenly.

"I hope I don't get a scolding but I think I can help you with your arm," Orihime whispered as Sango looked a little confused. "Do you have some place we can go? I don't want to get in trouble."

"What are you actually planning on doing?" Sango raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"I'm going to have a look at your arm and I might be able to set the bone right," she said, still looking around for someone. "I'm Inoue Orihime by the way."

"I'm Sango," the slayer said still studying the other woman before her. "But why did you need a hiding place?"

"If I get caught I'm going to get tongue lashing from Akiyama-sama, that's the friend I'm traveling with," she said quickly as Sango blinked at her. "Please, do you know of a place?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of walk but we can go to the edge of the woods," Sango said as Orihime nodded. "Well, c'mon."

Orihime quickly followed Sango out of the village to the edge of woods. There didn't seem to be anyone around. Now it was time for Orihime to get to work on fixing Sango's arm. She owed Sango a small favor for making her fiancé back off. It would just be a good gesture on her part. Sango pulled her sling off and rolled up her sleeve. Orihime looked at it. It was badly swollen under the bandages. This, however, should be easy enough to fix.

"What are you going to do exactly?" Sango questioned as she watched Orihime study her arm.

"You're just going to have to stand still and don't move your arm," Orihime said, looking Sango in the face. "This won't hurt but you can't be moving around, okay?"

In one swift movement a small but oblong shaped dome materialized over the upper part of Sango's arm. It was orange in colored and glowed faintly. Sango was a little surprised by it and jerked a bit but suddenly she noticed that the pain in arm started ebb away and swelling dropped. It dropped enough that the bandages around her arm become somewhat slack. The pain soon faded into nothing more than memory. And in a flash the strange dome was gone and Sango's arm looked and felt undamaged. She quickly pulled off her bandages and looked at her arm. There wasn't even so much as a bruise, marring her skin. She was completely healed.

"H-how did you do that?" Sango asked, flexing her muscles.

"Let's just call it special gift," Orihime smiled at her. "I'm supposed to use it sparingly. I'm also not supposed to do in front of other people."

"In a way I can see why. You'd be swamped with people wanting you to heal them," Sango said and Orihime nodded. "But why me?"

"Well, you kinda helped me out back there," Orihime laughed nervously.

"Miroku is a pervert but harmless," Sango laughed back. "He just likes to flirt a little too much and he does it to get under my skin although he promised he would stop. The jerk."

"I think I need to head back. Akiyama-sama will pitch a fit for me doing this," Orihime said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble for me then," Sango said, leading the way back to the village. "Um, I probably shouldn't ask you this but I have one more friend that was badly beaten. Last time I checked he hasn't woken up."

"I don't know… I mean I could do it but…" she said, biting her lip.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing it, then don't," Sango said, casting her eyes down.

"Maybe if I ask nicely he won't mind," Orihime said quietly. "But it's a long stretch."

"I'm serious if don't feel comfortable, don't," Sango stated again.

"But it wouldn't hurt to ask," Orihime replied with a weak smile. "C'mon, let's find him, Sango-san."

"All right," Sango shrugged, leading the way. _I really don't want her get in trouble for Inuyasha. She a nice girl and she may but be a little too nice. But if she is allowed it be of great help to us._

(A/N Yay, I'm leaving it there. I hope it was worth the wait to get it. I did make it longer than normal. Please leave a review in my inbox. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	32. Forging Ahead

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 33

Forging Ahead

(A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has been going on in my little world right now. Anyway, here you go with the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"I think I need to head back. Akiyama-sama will pitch a fit for me doing this," Orihime said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble for me then," Sango said, leading the way back to the village. "Um, I probably shouldn't ask you this but I have one more friend that was badly beaten. Last time I checked he hasn't woken up."

"I don't know… I mean I could do it but…" she said, biting her lip.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing it, then don't," Sango said, casting her eyes down.

"Maybe if I ask nicely he won't mind," Orihime said quietly. "But it's a long stretch."

"I'm serious if don't feel comfortable, don't," Sango stated again.

"But it wouldn't hurt to ask," Orihime replied with a weak smile. "C'mon, let's find him, Sango-san."

"All right," Sango shrugged, leading the way. _I really don't want her getting in trouble for Inuyasha. She's a nice girl and she may but be a little too nice. But if she is allowed, it would be of great help to us._

* * *

(Present Time)

Sango brought Orihime back into town. Orihime quickly made a beeline to where Byakuya had been earlier she was hoping he was still there. He wasn't there by the time she got there. Both of the horses were but not the lord. She racked her brain she spotted him out the corner of her eye. She ran after him in Sango in tow. Maybe, if she begged he would say yes to her.

"Akiyama-sama! Akiyama-sama," she called out and stopped with his arms full of good.

"You were supposed to be helping me," he said in a low tone. "Not go gallivanting around, Inoue."

"Gomenasai! I got sidetracked," she said, bowing to him repeatedly. "Um, Akiyama-sama, can I ask you a favor?"

"No, and that's final," he said, readjusting the items in his arms. "Especially if it involves using your gift."

"Aw, but I haven't even asked you yet," Orihime whined, taking a sack from him. "It's for a good cause."

"No," he repeated coldly, heading towards the horses.

_This guy reminds me a bit of Inuyasha's brother,_ Sango groaned mentally, staying back as Orihime followed after him.

"C'mon, I won't use it but one more time," Orihime pleaded with the Shinigami lord. "Please! Please, Akiyama-sama!"

"No, that's final," his voice even cold as he started to load the horses. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Oh… Okay…" Orihime said, turned her head down the ground. "Well, I was planning of fixing dinner for us tonight and—"

"Go, just go…" he grumbled, looking rather agitated.

"You mean it? Yay!" she said, quickly turning on her heel and headed back to Sango. "He said, yes."

"Oh, that's great!" Sango smiled at her before turning to look at the man. "He doesn't seem too happy, though."

"I just threated him with dinner," she laughed and Sango looked a bit lost. "He hates my cooking. He threw up the first time he ate anything of mine. He's been making our meals ever since."

"Oh… Yeah…" Sango half grinned, looking at Akiyama-sama again, who was just eyeing them coldly. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, and sometimes worse. But he's a nice guy at heart. Now, show me where you need me before he changes his mind," Orihime smiled happily.

"Okay, it's right up here. Under the shrine," Sango said, leading the way again with Orihime beside her.

Sango looked back briefly to see Akiyama following them not far behind. More than likely he wanted to see what they were up to. Sango couldn't say she didn't like him. She wasn't even introduced to him but there was a presents about him that demanded he was authority. He did come off as cold and unemotional. Maybe even a little arrogant. He was the complete opposite of Orihime. How did those two ended up together was beyond her.

It wasn't longing before they were at Kaede's hut. Sango pushed back the straw curtain gently to see Inuyasha still unconscious and Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara at his side. Things didn't look too good. Kagome turned to look at her with a look of worry on her face. Inuyasha was alive but the fact that he was still out cold wasn't good.

"Has he woken up at all?" Sango asked Kagome shook her head at the woman in the door.

"No, he hasn't even made a sound," Kagome sighed, before noticing something amiss. "You're arm! Where are your bandages?"

"Oh, yes! Kagome, Shippou, I would like you to meet someone… Well, some ones rather," Sango said, stepping inside and held back the curtain. "They were just passing through and well… I think they might be able to help."

A noble looking woman about Kagome's age walked in first with long tawny hair followed by an older tall noble man with long black hair. Both of them soon focused on Inuyasha. They looked him up down, curiously. He was definitely not human and he was clearly in very bad shape. What a fight he must have been caught up in.

"I don't quite understand," Kagome said, looking at them.

"I'm Inoue Orihime," Orihime quickly bowed to her.

"I am Akiyama Byakuya-sama," he bowed to her as well.

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied bowing back to them on floor.

"A-and I'm Shippou," the small fox said, scooting closer to Kagome.

"Well, you see Inoue-san has the ability to heal and I just thought maybe she could help with Inuyasha," Sango said, holding up her right arm that just a little while ago was in bandages and a sling.

"What? Really?" Shippou said, rather surprised.

"Can you really do that?" Kagome asked, shocked her face.

"Yes, sure I can," Orihime nodded, eyeing at Kagome quizzically. _Why is she wearing a school fuku?_

"What happened to him?" Byakuya asked as Orihime took a few steps towards him and knelt down.

There didn't seem to be any easy way to tell the story. The two women and the fox kit looked amongst themselves as if to say who was going to speak first. Kagome let out as sigh, she might well tell the story.

"It was a bad fight. Inuyasha, here, got… Do any of you know of Shikon no Tama,"

"Yes, we know of it," Byakuya said and Orihime nodded.

"Well, we are currently trying to restore the jewel but there is demon after the jewel as well. To put it bluntly, I suppose, last night a demon that worked for Naraku came to the village. She brought with her a shard of the jewel. Through the jewel she controlled Inuyasha like a puppet," Kagome said, her voice cracking once and a while. "She used him to kill 11 villagers and destroy part of the village. Things got messy and through Inuyasha she hurt all of us."

Kagome paused for a moment as Orihime looked over Inuyasha. It was clear that Inuyasha had been cleaned up but blood still clung around his claws. But something was eating at her now that she was so close to him. She reached out touched his hand. It was there all right. Her eyes widened. She wanted more of the story, suddenly. She had to be absolutely sure. She quickly put her hands to her hair clips as much larger version on the oblong dome quickly covered Inuyasha's enter body.

"What else happened?" Orihime said, quickly looking through the orange dome at Kagome. "There's energy on him that I recognize!"

Byakuya got the clue in her voice and quickly put his own hand up under the dome. There was no mistaking it. How did they miss it? That was Kurosaki's spirit energy, definitely. So he was still around and here very recent. Dammit.

"Recognize? Um, well, while we were being attacked something called and 'Empty One' showed up," Kagome said as Byakuya looked a little surprise. "He started to fight back against Inuyasha."

"What's an 'Empty One?'" Orihime asked.

"Another term for a Hollow," Byakuya stated. "We are clearly on the right path. Hurry up, Inoue, before the trail gets cold."

"Hollow? So Empty Ones and Hollows are the same thing?" Sango asked, looking a little dumbstruck. "But I don't understand! I only heard the term Hollow once from a Quincy tribe. I'm a taijia by trade and came across one once. I was under the impression that Hollows were a type of spirit."

"That was what Kaede-sama said too. That's why she was so surprise that this Hollow or Empty One, was physical. She also made note that she had never seen an Empty One before that was the same size and shape of a human," Kagome stated as Byakuya looked more ready to leave now than before. "Well, anyway, both of them seemed to throw some heavy punches at each other for a while. At one point Inuyasha had the Empty One pinned the ground but he used some weird red energy blast to knock Inuyasha back. The fight got more heated over time and then another large blast hit Inuyasha. After that Inuyasha hasn't woken up any. The Empty One then left without a word."

"I'm going to check on something, you stay here, Inoue," Byakuya said, pushing back the certain and left.

There was small groan coming from Inuyasha as his amber eyes slowly started to open. Everything was blurry at first and there was this strange orange haze over his yes. Slowly he started to make people around him. He recognized Kagome, Shippou, and Sango a bit off in the distance. Yet, there was new face framed in tawny colored hair.

"Wh-what happened?" Inuyasha said in low whispered.

"Don't move yet. You're not quite healed," the young woman said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're awake," Kagome said, trying not to cry. "We couldn't get you to wake up. We were getting so worried about you."

"Yeah, you idiot. We were scared you would never wake up," Shippou said starting to cry.

"You're okay! Thank you, Inoue-san," Sango said with a deep bow.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said as she and Shippou bowed to her as well.

"It's nothing, really," Orihime blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, it's something to us," Kagome said, taking Inuyasha's hand.

"Uh, who are you?" Inuyasha asked, turning to at Orihime.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you," she smiled sweetly at him. "Just wait a couple of minutes to get up. I want to make sure you're completely healed."

"What happened?" Inuyasha said, now turning to look at Kagome. "Wait… I remember… Seeing Kagura and… There was other female incarnation. Kiyomi I think she called herself…"

"Don't strain yourself, right now," Kagome said, holding his hand tighter.

"No… I do remember… Oh, shit… All those people. I killed them, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome and the others looked saddened. "I-I remember but everything is in a haze. I was there but I wasn't there. I remember I busted your arm, Sango."

"Well, it's fine now," she said, holding it up to him. "Besides it wasn't you that really did that."

"And then… There was that… THING," Inuyasha suddenly snapped.

Just be sure of the memory he took his free hand and brought it close to his nose. There was no mistaking it. The blood on his hands was Kurosaki's. So that's was he was hiding all this time. He remembered Kiyomi calling Kurosaki an Empty One through him. Not to mention so did that stone demon back at that horrible village. He slowly started to feel a growl build in his throat.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"That's son of a bitch," Inuyasha snapped, sitting up out of the dome.

"Ahhh! Well, I guess you're okay now," Orihime jumped, recalling her Shun Shun Rikka.

"Inuyasha, seriously, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"I knew I didn't like that creep from the start," Inuyasha said, bring his hands into fists. "Is he still here?"

"Who?" Shippou asked.

"That bastard Kurosaki, who else? Don't tell you didn't recognized this scent," Inuyasha putting his hand in Shippou's face.

Shippou turned his head away. He did recognize it earlier but he just kept his mouth shut. He didn't want Kagome and the others to worry. Also after putting everything together to himself he felt like Kurosaki may have come back to help but things just got out of hand. For starters Ichigo was already pretty mad at them for what happened just prior to that fight. He came back to help but at the same it was his way of venting. That could explain why Ichigo held nothing back in the fight.

"Yes, I recognized it," Shippou said, keeping his head down.

"Dammit! When I get my hands on the carrot top I'll strangle him," Inuyasha growled, clinching his teeth.

"You mean to tell us that… Kurosaki-san was that Empty One?" Sango gaped as did Kagome. "Shippou, did you know?"

"Hai… I noticed after the fight it was him from all the blood. I also ran into him just before he started to fight with you. I didn't know who he was at the time," Shippou said, biting his lip. "He's probably long gone by now."

"I knew I didn't like him and now I know why," Inuyasha growled out, getting to his feet. "I'm going to find him and drag his damn ass back here!"

"DON'T HURT HIM! Kurosaki-kun is a good person! Sometimes he can get carried away but he's not what you think he is," Orihime exclaimed, getting up and running to the door to keep him from getting out. "He's my friend and we've been looking for him and someone else named Hitsugaya Toshiro! Abarai made it back home in such a bad condition, that Akiyama-sama and I were sent out to find them! This is the first real lead we've had! I won't let you out of this hut if you really mean to hurt him!"

She looked like she meant it too as she reached for her hairpins again. Just how important was Kurosaki? Actually, how important was Hitsugaya for that matter? Two groups had been sent out just to find that one child. Orihime and Inuyasha stared each other down for about a minute or so. She was serious about not moving out of the way. He dropped his shoulders in defeat. This woman was not going to budge and he also feared the string of "sit" commands if even tried.

"Okay, fine! I won't go after him," Inuyasha grumbled, plopping back down the wood floor.

Orihime let out a long sigh and put a hand over her racing heart. That was close. She wanted to bring back Ichigo in one piece. Well, it seemed that everyone knew Kurosaki and maybe they had heard of Hitsugaya too.

"You know Kurosaki?" Kagome asked, feeling her heart tighten

"Yes, for a long while now," Orihime said, blushing again. "He's not a bad person despite what he looks like and what he can do! He helped me save once from some bad people and another girl from being wrongfully executed. We've also fought together in battles. He puts others in front of himself no matter how much it hurts him! I don't know why you think he's such mean person!"

"He's the one that put me in that condition with whatever that energy blast he hit me with," Inuyasha snapped at her.

"It was most likely a Cero," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, whatever it was it packed a punch," Inuyasha bit out. "And I still don't see him as a nice person!"

"I can, even if you don't," Kagome said in a low voice. "Listen, Inoue-san… I'm sorry if we just hurt your feelings but Kurosaki was hiding a lot from us. Like him being an Empty One. We didn't know and it was eating at us and we had a falling out last night. But he was rather kind and courteous while he was at my house."

"And he never really did show us any ill will," Sango added in. "He'd flare his temper but he wouldn't do anything. He and Abarai also helped us out at that village."

The air fell silent for a couple moments. Now what? They just found out one of Kurosaki's secrets that he was trying to hide. Inuyasha still didn't like Kurosaki no matter what was said. There was still more to him than just being an Empty One. That zanpakuto for starters. Why did he have that? Maybe he should ask this woman.

"Oi, Inoue. Answer me this," Inuyasha said, looking up at her. "What's the deal with his zanpakuto?"

"His zanpakuto? Uh well…" she didn't know how to answer that. She suddenly felt the curtain move behind her. "Oh, Akiyama-sama."

"The answer to your question is none of your concern," Byakuya answered, putting a hand on her should. "Inoue-san, if you are done here, let's go. I've got a lead on which way he went."

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha retorted, getting back to his feet. "What kind of answer is that?"

"My kind. I see that you are awake," Byakuya said coolly. "I must say I preferred you unconscious."

"Why you…!" Inuyasha growled, balling his hands back into fists. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Akiyama Byakuya-sama," he answered dully. "Come along now, Inoue, we are wasting daylight."

"Um, I guess this is good bye," she said with a smile.

"Now hold on just a minute," Inuyasha said, taking a couple steps forward. "Just who are you people? Ever since we ran into that white haired brat back at that camp we've been getting the run around! Nothing but riddles and half ass answers! I'm getting real tired of it!"

"That… Is just too bad for you," Byakuya stated calmly, glaring at Inuyasha. "We have rules that we must follow to protect ourselves. If don't like it, then kindly turn tail and stay out of it."

"Like hell I will," Inuyasha bit out.

"Inuyasha, just drop it or I'll say 'it!' Do you understand me?" Kagome snapped at him. "It's clear we've already gotten too far mixed up with them. Kurosaki and Abarai tried to avoid us and we somehow just kept getting involved. Last night you wanted Kurosaki to leave so let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, but… Feh, all right," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms. "We'll stay out of it for now. But this still isn't over!"

"Come along," Byakuya said, pulling the curtain open for Orihime.

"Sayonara," Orihime said weakly, wave at them as she walked outside with Byakuya.

"Sayonara," Sango called out from inside. "You didn't even give her a thank you, did you?"

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said, sitting back down. "At least they're gone."

"How could you be so cold?" Kagome asked, glaring down at him.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now, if you haven't noticed," Inuyasha barked at her.

"Well, I can see that! I don't know what you can recall, and as much as you hate to admit it, Kurosaki did us a large favor," Kagome responded, harshly. "Do you realize if he hadn't intervened when he did that you could have killed me and a lot of other villagers. Grant I don't like how he went about doing it but he helped save all of us. He was able to bring you down so I could remove that jewel shard from your neck. Also, his very presents was enough to keep Kikyou from dragging you down to hell! You owe him! In fact we all do! He didn't have to come back after what we said about him but he did! Do you understand that? He really is a better person than we take him for! If he was here right now I would apologize to him wholeheartedly! So get off your high horse and just be humble for once!"

"I won't go into a long rant but she is very much correct," Sango said with a nod. "We do him owe our gratitude."

"Yep," Shippou agreed.

"I still don't like him."

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

Ichigo was guessing it was around 5 or so in the evening as he continued down a rocky path. Great it would still be light for a while now. He had to admit the sneakers were doing a much better job than the sandals had. His feet didn't feel every twig and stone underfoot. That was a good feeling indeed. He was still sore and a little drained from the battle last night. He didn't like how he ended up dealing with the situation but something had to be done. Inuyasha was most likely mad, which was ninety percent of the time. He let out a sigh as he started up the hill of rocks.

When he had just crest the top he was surprised to see cow hooves in his line of vision. How did a cow get up here? He looked up at the cow as it stared down at him. This was awkward. What a creep cow.

"Great, a three-eyed mutant cow," Ichigo grumbled, pulling himself up the rest of way. "Now be good cow and don't charge at me."

It just mooed at him as he started to walk away. Ichigo then noticed it was following him. Creepy. Ass. Cow. He turned to look at it again and stared at him, all three eyes blinking. Ugh! Yep, he was just going to keep walking. The cow was still following him. Ichigo picked up his pace as did it. Did it want something?

"Okay, listen I have nothing for you so stop following me," Ichigo snapped at it. "Great, I'm now talking to a coooow!"

He turned around only to get nudged hard in the back. Ichigo turned around to see it still staring at him and then mooed right in face. Wow, that was a nasty smell. Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face and took a couple steps back. What was up with this bovine? He didn't have time for this. He was killing daylight.

He got nudged again this time in the chest. Not hard but enough to knock him back some. Ichigo knocked him once on the nose.

"Stop it!" He snapped at it. "Keep doing that and I'll fillet into some steaks."

The cow mooed again and started pushing Ichigo down the path aways. Was it taking him somewhere? Since when do cows play Lassie? He pushed Ichigo toward a drop off and then stopped. What was that all about? Now what is he supposed to do?

"Well, you brought me here, what do you want me to do?" Ichigo snapped at it, crossing his arms.

"Eh? Is someone there?"

The voice came from just over the drop off. It sounded like an old man. Okay, so a cow could play Lassie. Ichigo quickly, ran over to the edge of the drop and about 20 feet down there sat an old man. He looked like he had taken a bad tumbled. This couldn't be good.

"Gramps, how did you get down there?" Ichigo called down.

"Oh, my boy, you don't know how happy I am to see you," he said, his large eyes tearing up. "I fell asleep on my cow and fell off. Ended up down here and I'm a tad stuck under these rocks. I can't get any leverage to push them off me."

"Okay, don't move I'm coming down," Ichigo said, taking off his back. "Do you think anything is broken?"

"You know I really can't tell but my leg sure took a beating," he said as Ichigo slowly started to make his way down the cliff side. "Now do be careful. Those are a rather loose. We both don't need to be down here this predicament."

"That is very true," Ichigo huffed out and made his way down, feeling some rocks give a little.

Ichigo was down there soon enough. It was small a shelf they were perched on. There was another drop off and that one was steeper. He had to be careful about doing this. He could send them both tumbled down.

"Wow, okay, how to go about doing this?" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the mess in front of him. "I guess I'll start with what's on top."

He quickly started moving away the smaller rocks first and then bigger ones. Few of them were rather too big to just pick up and move. He needed something to get up underneath them to knock them off. He really didn't want to use Zangetsu but there were no trees on this rocky hill.

"I need something to pry these off you," Ichigo said, standing and holding his back.

"Eh, what's that you say? My hammer just fell over there if you want to use that," he said, pointed to the other side of him.

Ichigo followed the man's finger and saw said hammer. That was damn big hammer. He carefully climbed around the old and reached to grab the hammer. He grabbed and pulled toward a few more rocked tumbled down but nothing close to the old man. It was rather heavy. He moved back to his original spot and slowly started to work on of the bigger rocks on the old man's leg. First one came off with too much trouble but the second was a larger.

"I'm going to try and left up. You see if you can't get your foot out," Ichigo said as the old man nodded. "On the count of three. 1… 2… 3…"

Ichigo pushed down on the handle as hard as could. The rock lifted up as the old man worked his leg out. Once out Ichigo set the small bolder back down and he took in a large sigh of relief. Well, that was a work out.

"How's your leg?" Ichigo asked, inching towards him. "Do you need me to help you up?"

"Oh, that would great if you did," the old man said as Ichigo moved a closer to him. "I'm not as spry as I use to be."

"All right, let's see how to go about doing this," Ichigo mused, looking at the old man and then up the cliff side, to see the cow looking down at them. "This isn't going to be easy."

Honestly the best way was to carry the old man on his back but the rocks were so unstable he didn't know if he could without putting both of their lives at risk. He licked his lips, trying to think of another idea. He had no rope to pull the man up. Damn it to hell.

"Got any ideas, gramps? The rocks are too loose to for me to carry you and I have no rope to pull you up," Ichigo groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, wait I have an idea. I completely forgot," the old man said, picking up his hammer. "Momo! Get down here!"

"Momo? No, wait! Not the cow," Ichigo snapped as the cow made a flying leap. "HOLY SHIT!"

Ichigo quickly covered his head but nothing happened. The the cow moo beside him but there was no sound of impact. He quickly opened one eye to see it standing beside but there was no cliff where the cow was. Okay, so it was three-eyed flying mutant cow. The old man struggled to get up and hobbled over using his hammer as a cane before climbing on.

"Well, boy, you getting on or are climbing back up?" he asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo said, slowly getting on behind the elderly man. _This is incredibly awkward._

Gently the cow lifted up and landed back on the top of the cliff. That was the most bizarre... Well, maybe not the most bizarre but it was up there on the list he just didn't know where to put it. He slowly got off as did the old man. He quickly pulled out his bandages and started to wrap up the old man's leg. He whined and yowled like a child.

"Keep that up and I'll but you back down there," Ichigo warned.

"You save me and then you threaten. Oh, what is the youth learning these days," he whined and Ichigo tied off the bandage.

"Well, you're patched up now," Ichigo said, grabbing his supplies. "I would stay off of it for a while, if I were you."

"Oh, don't worry about it too much," he said, looking at his foot. "What's your name by the way? I didn't catch it."

"I didn't give it," Ichigo stated, putting everything back in his back. "My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I am Totosai," the old man said, rubbing his chin. "I'm a demon blacksmith by trade."

"Oh… You don't say," Ichigo with a half-smile, grabbing his things. "Well, I have to get going. Be careful now and don't fall off your cow again."

"Actually, Momo is an ox," Totosai said as Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Your ox then," Ichigo said, starting to leave. "Ja ne!"

"Wait a minute," Totosai said, using his hammer again to get to his feet. "You didn't let me say thanks. How 'bout I sharpen that blade of yours."

"Uh, I don't know. This sword is kind of special to me," Ichigo said, looking down at Zangetsu in his hand. "Thanks for the offer but no."

"Can I at least take a look at it," Tototsai asked inching forwarded a bit.

That couldn't hurt. He pulled Zangetsu from his scabbard and showed the old blacksmith the blade. He looked it over, up, and down. He muttered things to himself and he rubbed his chin. He seemed to be thinking really hard about it.

"Ah! I barely recognize it but it's there all right," Totosai said, looking at Ichigo and then back Zangetsu. "Haven't worked on one for at least 4 years. I must was you keep yourself and your zanpakuto well hidden."

Ichigo suddenly pale and the air locked in his lungs. No way! This old geezer figured it out just by looking at a sealed zanpakuto? This couldn't be good. Ichigo quickly put the blade up and started to leave.

"Now, now, don't panic," Totosai said, hobbling towards him. "I don't get much traffic with Shinigami."

"That's great and all but I was never here, got that?" Ichigo said, glaring at the old demon. "You saw nothing of me!"

"But you're kind of hard to miss being corporeal and all," Totosai said and Ichigo started to grow agitated.

"Now you're just doing that to aggravate," Ichigo grumbled out, turning back around. "I'm leaving."

"Eh? Now hold on," Totosai said and Ichigo stopped. "Don't you want me to work on your blade?"

"I said no. If you know anything about zanpakuto you'd know that how sharp they are depends on—"

"How strong their master is. A Zanpakuto is a facet of Shinigami's own spirit," the old man said as Ichigo turned to look at him. "Believe me, I know more than you give me credit for, young man."

Ichigo just stared at him. He still didn't like the idea of someone messing around with Zangetsu. He looked down at the blade in his hand again. What would this Totosai do to Zangetsu to begin with? He was getting a little curious.

"So, why do you want to work on him?" Ichigo asked as Totosai hobbled up to him.

"Well, I can't really sharpen him like you stated but I can get him looking a touch better. Clean him up a bit," Totosai said, finding large rock to sit down on. "I can't really tell anything about the blade until I see it in shikai."

Ichigo still wasn't sure. He didn't want someone pounding on Zangetsu. Maybe he should ask Zangetsu first. That would be the best option. He let out a long sigh as he sat down on the rocky ground.

"Give me a couple of minutes to think it over," Ichigo said, setting Zangetsu in his lap.

"Don't worry I'll be here," Totosai said, keeping his seat.

Ichigo eyed the old man carefully before closing his eyes and started to meditate.

* * *

It wasn't long before he was standing in his blue sideways world. He knew Zangetsu would show up at any moment. He turned around only to run into his white double. They were so close their noses slightly touched.

"What are you doing in my face?" Ichigo asked as double just stared at him. "Move back."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" the hollow asked with a large grin.

"What do you think?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Hahaha! Good," he laughed, taking a step back as Ichigo looked at him oddly. "Last night sure was fun. You should let me out more often."

"Haha… No way. Oi, Zangetsu," Ichigo called out, looking around for the man in black. "Got a question for you!"

A couple seconds later Zangetsu was standing not far from them. Ichigo tuned and took a couple steps back from his double. All he wanted to do was ask if it was okay for that Totosai character to work on him.

"I'm guessing you want my permission for him to work on me?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want something to hurt you," Ichigo replied.

"Well, aren't you the thoughtful one, King," the hollow leered.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped at him.

"No harm will come to me. In a way it would be beneficial," Zangetsu stated bluntly. "What he means by to clean me he means to remove spiritual toxins, if you will. We are designed to get rid of such things as hollows and in a way we pick up trace amounts of negative energy. On our own it takes a while to remove it. You've also dealt with a couple of demons using me, which we are more than cable of handling, but we aren't really designed to mess with them."

"I'm starting to get the idea," Ichigo said, titling his head to the side. "In a way it's like you caught a cold and you want to get rid of it?"

"That's not quite it but that is close enough, I suppose," Zangetsu said with a groan.

"Oooh," Ichigo drawled. "Okay, if you're sure."

Zangetsu just gave Ichigo a stiff nod in response. Well, if Zangetsu said it was okay… Ichigo let a sigh and turned around to see his double back in his face. Really, must he do that?

"Yes, you're creeping me out," Ichigo answered.

"That's not was I was going to say," the hollow said calmly, stepping back and put his hands behind his head. "I'm just going to warn you. From here on out be on your guard."

"What for?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Something's been eating at me about that fight," the hollow replied, setting his jaw. "Especially as we left. That female demon that attacked Higurashi, she followed us for a bit. Kagura, was it?"

"I kind of figured that," Ichigo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't like her much from the stories Higurashi told me while at her house."

"Especially the demon she works for," Zangetsu added in. "You are now closely associated with them. He may do something using you to get to them. Maybe even vice-versa."

"Yeah, never really thought of that," Ichigo muttered, biting his lip. "What about that Kikyou woman?"

"Creepy as fuck," the hollow blurted quickly, crossing his arms.

"I have to agree," Zangetsu nodded. "I don't think she's a real problem, however. If you avoid her, I'm sure she'll avoid you. Being what she is and you being what you are… I don't think she wants to mess with you all that much."

"Sounds about right, I suppose," Ichigo said, looking at Zangetsu.

"Just keep all this in mind," the hollow ordered, pointing at the King.

"Alright…" Ichigo drawled, tuning back to his double. "Nothing to get worried about."

"I wouldn't worry, if you weren't you," the hollow snapped, digging his finger into Ichigo's sternum. "But you are you and that worries me."

"O-okay…" Ichigo chocked out, looking a little lost.

"Let's face it you can be a bit slow at times," the hollow stated, still jabbing his finger into the middle of Ichigo's chest

"Naïve is more like it," Zangetsu said throwing his lot.

"I'm not going to get caught up with that Naraku bastard," Ichigo bit out, pulling the hollow's finger from his chest. "And quit it with the poking!"

"Famous last words," the hollow shrugged and Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger.

"I mean it! I'm not going to let him get me or anything," Ichigo snapped, glaring at both of them. "I'm leaving now!"

"Ja ne," the hollow waved at him in a mocking manner.

"I hate you," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"It's mutual," the hollow called out to him as Ichigo faded back to the conscious world.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his chocolate colored eyes and he took a look around his surroundings. He was gone just long enough to notice that the sun had set several more feet the sky. He then spotted the old demon still sitting on the rock, fast asleep. Ichigo got to his feet and dusted off the back of his hakama. He might as well wake the old man.

He took few a short steps and looked down the old man. He put and hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. The old man didn't even bat an eye. Ichigo shook a little harder but only got louder snoring in response. Dammit to hell. Ichigo took both shoulders this time a shook even harder.

"Wake up gramps! Hey, wake up old man," Ichigo yelled at as Totosai finally snapped awake.

"HMM? What? What's going on? Who are you?" the old man said, giving Ichigo a weird look.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that just helped unbury you from all those damn rocks," Ichigo growled at him as Totosai just stared at him, puzzling.

"Rocks? Oh, yeah, I was stuck, wasn't I?" he mused, rubbing his chin again as Ichigo face palmed. "Ah, yes, it's all starting to come back to me now."

"Alzheimer's much," Ichigo complained under his breath.

"Now let's see… I was supposed to do something for you, wasn't I?" Totosaid asked as Ichigo held up Zangetsu. "Of course, your zanpakuto. Let's see here?"

Totosai took the sheathed blade from Ichigo and quickly pulled it out. He looked it over again a few times, muttering to himself. Ichigo waited as Totosai continued to study the blade.

"I see. Okay, you mind putting it into shikai for me?" Totosai asked, handing it back to Ichigo.

"Slice the sky, Zangetsu," Ichigo called out as the average size katana transformed into a large black and white, cleaver like blade. "He might be a bit heavy to you."

Totosai looked at the shear size of this Zanpakuto in awe. It was a monster of a blade. He had never seen one quite so big. He'd seen some good size zanpakuto before but this one was rather large. It was close to the size of Tetsusaiga to be sure.

"What type is it?" Totosai asked, taking the large blade and held his hands. "He's big but surprisingly well balanced."

"He's melee type," Ichigo answered, watching Totosai scrutinize Zangetsu closely. "Usually he's on constant release."

"Constant release?" Totosai asked a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, that's what he looks like normally, but given a few things, I had to put him in that little katana," Ichigo pointed out.

"I see… He's very sharp indeed that says a lot about you," Totosai said, still looking the blade over, from tip to bottom. "He has definitely been around a few good fights and he could certainly use a good cleaning. This should take no more than 10 to 15 minutes."

"That's it?" Ichigo asked as Totosai nodded. "Okay, that's great."

"Just take a seat a bit away from me. You don't want to get burned," Totosai warned, setting the blade down on a large flattop rock. "Most Shinigami don't bother getting a cleaning for their zanpakuto. Mainly because, Zanpakuto do eventually nullify that negative energy on their own, but sometimes it can build up if used a lot. Oddly enough if the buildup is great enough even welder will take notice in how they themselves feel."

"Meaning?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a general all over muscle aches and pains. Maybe a headache or just feeling tired all the time," Totosai answered, drawing in a large breath.

A moment later he blew out a large blast of fire that hit Zangetsu full force. Ichigo continued to watch as Totosai worked on his Zanpakuto. Maybe that was part of his problem? He really hadn't much energy for a while but he just assumed that was dead tired from all the fighting, being sick, and nearly being killed. He would just have to wait and see.

Ichigo decided to let Totosai work in silence as he took in a breath of evening air. It was rather peaceful up here on the cliff side. Thin clouds dotted the color changing sky and birds still chirped happily. A gentle wind blew through his lengthening hair and he closed his eyes. He had been gone a long while now. He wondered if Soul Society had sent anyone to look from him and the others. He hoped so with all his heart.

Ichigo opened his eyes again to watch Totosai work for a bit. He really couldn't see much from the angle he was at. He stifled a bit of yawn before looking back up the sky. What was he going to do when he found Toshiro again? He highly doubted Sesshoumaru would let Toshiro go so easily and Toshiro would most likely put up another fight as well. That was going to be hell to deal with. He let out sigh and the sounds of Totosai work came to an end. Ichigo looked over at aging demon.

"I believe that should do it," Totosai said, wiping his forehead. "Looks a lot bet if I do say so myself."

Ichigo quickly got up to his feet and hurried over to look at the blade. It looked like Zangetsu had been well polished and had never once seen combat. He looked like a brand new blade. Ichigo was a little bit flabbergasted at the sight of his Zanpakuto.

"Oh, wow! He looks amazing," Ichigo said, slightly slack jawed.

"Of course he does," Totosai said, proudly. "My skills as a black smith are not to be doubted. I have fixed and forged many a blade. My best works I must say had to have been Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga."

"What? Tetsusaiga? You mean that giant sword Inuyasha uses?" Ichigo questioned a little surprised. "You forged that thing?"

"Eh? You know Inuyasha, do you?" Totosai asked as Ichigo looked a little on well. "What's that face for?"

"We don't get along at all," Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms. "Not once did we ever really get along and he's been a pain in my side since day one."

"Yes, he can have that effect on people," Totosai said with a sigh. "He's not a very trusting young man. Given his heritage and how he grew up… He doesn't just give away his trust. You definitely have to earn it from him."

"Oh, I've tried," Ichigo spat out. "We just happen to rub each other the wrong way constantly."

"Well, he is rather headstrong too. Just like his father was," Totosai mused, looking down at Zangetsu again. "The whole family is come think of it. I must say, however, that Sesshoumaru is the worst."

"Don't even get me started with that bastard," Ichigo snapped.

"Ah, you've bumped head with him too?" Totosai asked, looking back up Ichigo.

"That's putting it very mildly," Ichigo replied with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I almost died because of him."

"He's a vicious one to be sure," Totosai nodded in agreement. "He's definitely not one to take lightly. I see him from time to time as well."

"Hey, listen, I need to keep moving," Ichigo said, turning his eyes back to Zangetsu. "I've already eaten up a good bit of daylight."

"Oh, yes, don't let me keep you," Totosai said, grabbing Zangetsu's hilt and handed the large blade back to Ichigo. "I must that your Zangetsu is quite powerful just looking at the size of him"

"Yeah, well, you should see him in bankai—I didn't say that!" Ichigo quickly snapped with a panicked look on his face. _Idiot! You big stupid idiot! Why did you have to go off and say that?_

"Bankai, you say?" the old demon asked, his bug-eyes looking a little wider.

"DOMO ARIGATO, TOTOSAI-SAN," Ichigo yelled at the man, bowing a couple of times really fast.

He quickly grabbed his large pack and ran. That was a big goof up to be sure. He didn't mean to say that. He knew his inner hollow was laughing at him right now. Curse his big mouth. Distance, he just need some distance. Grant it now he just felt like he running away from his problems instead of facing them. He didn't like doing this but his priority was to secure Toshiro and the fewer problems he had, the better it was for him in the long run.

(A/N Whoo… Over 7,600 words in this chapter. Boy, am I tired. I hope it worth it. I'm trying to pull things together over the next few chapters. Well, I sure am the world didn't end not that it was to begin with. So, this is my Christmas present to all of you. Please review.)

Millie M. Banshee


	33. Shinigami and Zanpakuto

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 34

Shinigami and Zanpakuto

(A/N Well, It's been a while again. Let's see school is hell and I've been working on another Bleach story called White. You should check it out. Okay, onward!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Hey, listen, I need to keep moving," Ichigo said, turning his eyes back to Zangetsu. "I've already eaten up a good bit of daylight."

"Oh, yes, don't let me keep you," Totosai said, grabbing Zangetsu's hilt and handed the large blade back to Ichigo. "I must say that your Zangetsu is quite powerful just looking at the size of him"

"Yeah, well, you should see him in bankai—I didn't say that!" Ichigo quickly snapped with a panicked look on his face. _Idiot! You big stupid idiot! Why did you have to go off and say that?_

"Bankai, you say?" the old demon asked, his bug-eyes looking a little wider.

"DOMO ARIGATO, TOTOSAI-SAN," Ichigo yelled at the man, bowing a couple of times really fast.

He quickly grabbed his large pack and ran. That was a big goof up to be sure. He didn't mean to say that. He knew his inner hollow was laughing at him right now. Curse his big mouth. Distance, he just needed some distance. Grant it now he just felt like he running away from his problems instead of facing them. He didn't like doing this but his priority was to secure Toshiro and the fewer problems he had, the better it was for him in the long run.

* * *

(Present Time)

Ichigo sighed looking up at the waning moon through the trees. He had decided to keep moving on into the night. He figured it must be close to 11 at night by now. He turned his head back down to the path in front of them. Should he walk a little longer or just call it quits for the night? He puzzled for a moment when he heard something rustle off to his right in the bushes. He turned to figure out what it was. A moment later a large bore ran out and headed straight at him.

"Holy shit," he yelped, diving out of the way as the thing charged at him.

It didn't look too happy but wild bores aren't friendly by nature anyway. Well, whatever Ichigo did to piss it off, it couldn't have been much. Ichigo quickly faced it again as it grunted and squealed at him. It was reading for another charge. Ichigo really didn't need this right now. He'd hate to kill it, given its size he felt it would be a waste but the bore didn't feel the same about him.

Ichigo quickly pulled out Zangetsu. Any second now that gigantic bore would be on him. What a bother! He readied himself as the thing charged at him. Ichigo ducked again clipping the large beast in the side. It was long wound but shallow wound. Hopefully that would deter it. Actually, that only seemed to make it angrier. Not again!

"It's over here!"

"I can smell it!"

"Who's that?" Ichigo questioned turned towards the close voices.

Wrong move. The bore took off at Ichigo while he was distracted. Ichigo had just enough time to turn to see it only a few short feet in front of him. This was going to hurt like hell. A split second later a couple of blurs jump out in front of him and broadside the large bore. Ichigo let out sharp breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The bore hit the ground and slid a little ways before clambering back to its feet. In front of him stood two men dressed in armor and fur. One man had short grey hair with little black tufted in the front. The other man was nearly bald save for the thin white Mohawk running down the middle of his head.

"Wow, he's a big one, isn't it?" the one the grey hair stated, looking at the angry bore.

"A little too big really but the pickings here are slim," the one with Mohawk stated with a shrug. "But I'm sure Kouga will be back soon and I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"Yeah, but even between the three of us that's still way too much," the grey haired one sighed. "A prize like this would have been great if we were still with the main tribe."

"Sadly, yes, but we're a long ways from them now," the one Mohawk groaned, getting reading to attack as did his friend.

There wasn't a single blade on them! Were they crazy or something! That bore was bigger then those two and Ichigo put together. How were they even going attempt to bring that big bore down? Ichigo had the feeling they didn't even notice him or that were just too busy with the bore to acknowledge him at the moment. Come to think of it. Maybe if he helped take it down the bore maybe he could get a good meal out of with them. Not a bad idea. Dried foods were the pits. There was no harm in helping.

The two men took after it as it charged at them. The one with grey hair made a good hit near the throat with his hand. The Ichigo was surprised the man's hand cut the bore open. His friend, however, didn't have such luck. He got tossed into the air rather high by the bore's head.

"Oh, no, Hakkaku!" the grey hair man yelled, looking up as friend started to fall back towards the bore again.

This wasn't going to be pretty the bore was ready to attack the falling man again. This might be a good time for Ichigo to make his move. In flash Ichigo took off and up, managing to catch the man, Hakkaku, before the bore could tear his tusks into him again. Ichigo landed several feet away and awkwardly set the man back down on his feet.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, and held onto his shoulder.

"I think a tusk got me," he said, looking at his bleeding shoulder. "Damn that hurts!"

"Just hold tight," Ichigo said, pulling out Zangetsu. "Let's see what we can do about that thing."

"You're going to try to go for it too?" Hakkaku asked, looking wide eyed at Ichigo.

"Why not? It came at me first," Ichigo shrugged as the grey haired man quickly came to join them.

"Hakkaku, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ginta," he said, keeping a hand on his injured shoulder as the bore squealed and turned towards them again "It's in a right foul mood. It's getting ready the charge again!"

"Okay, then… I'm getting tired of this thing," Ichigo said, getting reading to attack.

"You're not going to do much with that tiny thing," the one named Ginta said, looking at Ichigo. "Look at the size of it!"

"And least I don't use my bare hands," Ichigo snorted. "And another thing! Slice the Sky, Zangetsu!"

The small katana quickly transformed into a large cleaver like blade. The two men stumbled back a bit in surprise. How could he hold such a monstrous blade? Ichigo grabbed the strip of fabric on the end of Zangetsu and start to spin him in the air. Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to get too close to that thing if he didn't have to. He was a pretty good aim and this wouldn't draw too much attention like his Getsuga Tenshou. He wanted to kill the bore not slaughter it.

"Don't call Zangetsu small!" Ichigo snapped, throwing the large blade right at the gigantic bore.

The blade landed right between the beasts eyes. The bore went down and slid a ways before coming to a rough stop, unmoving. Ichigo yanked on the end of fabric and blade jerk out of the bore's fractured skull and quickly landed back in Ichigo's hand with ease. The two men stood there in shock as Ichigo reverted the blade back and put it back in its sheath.

"Oh, wow, he actually did it," Ginta said, looking on in shock.

"Yeah, he killed it like that," Hakkaku said, looking just as surprised.

"Not so tough. It came after me for some reason but I didn't want to kill it at first thinking it to be a waste, really," Ichigo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "So, uh, weren't hunting this thing or what?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! That's right. The wildlife here is scarce so when we found the bore we jumped at the chance," Hakkaku said, still holding his shoulder. "But usually we have more tribe members to help bring something like that down."

"Yeah, but we're a long ways from home and it's just the three of us," Ginta sighed. "Although sometimes it just feels like two of as Kouga is forever running off and leaving us behind."

"Kouga, huh?" Ichigo said, walking over to Hakkaku and set down his pack. "Hm? Let's have a look at the shoulder."

"Yeah, the tusk got me pretty good," Hakkaku said, removing his hand and the broken shoulder plate of his armor. Ichigo took out a cloth and poured some water on into. "Is it real deep?"

"Well, it's not shallow but it's not as bad as it could have been," Ichigo said, taking the wet cloth to clean off the blood. "It's actually too hard to see out here."

"Wait, we've got a camp not far from here," Ginta stated as Ichigo ran some water over the wound. "Let's get this beast back and you can see how to do things from there. Oh, I'm Ginta, by the way."

"And I'm Hakkaku. We're members of the wolf demon tribe from the east," Hakkuku state as Ichigo flinched. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no… Everything's fine," Ichigo said, putting on an awkward grin as he pick his back again. _How did I keep picking up these characters?_

"So what's your name?" Hakkaku asked, as Ichigo adjusted the pack on is back.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo said as the two men looked at him.

"Fitting name," Ginta hummed and Hakkaku nodded.

"Leave my hair out of this," Ichigo grumbled, giving them a glare. "Well, let's haul this thing back to your camp. Doesn't meat go bad if you just let it lie around?"

"Oh, yes, the camp is this way," Ginta pointed to his right as he walked over to the large bore with Ichigo. "Well, this is going to be a challenge to lug back…"

* * *

Ichigo stared into the fire as he set his bowl down. That was a hassle. Ichigo leaned back and looked up through the clearing in the trees at the stars. How much long was going to be here in this era? He looked back down Hakkaku and Ginta. They were still eating like no tomorrow. So apparently these two and their leader Kouga are also looking for Naraku. Ichigo was starting to get the feeling Naraku was this era's version of Aizen. This was an even better reason not to get too involved. He's heard nothing of Naraku in his time, which means things dealing with him were inevitably dealt with a long time ago. Most likely here.

"You're done eating, already?" Ginta asked, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Uh, yeah…" Ichigo nodded.

"What's the matter? Lost your appetite?" Hakkaku asked, looking at Ichigo as well.

"No, no… I've already eaten more than I usually do," Ichigo grinned, waving them off. "I've just got some things on my mind right now."

"Oh, I see," Ginta sighed, turning to look at the fire. "Oi, I've been meaning to ask you—What's wrong?"

Ichigo was looking behind the wolf demon intensely. He knew that feeling from hanging around with Kagome. Those were shards of the jewel and they were coming in fast. The winds suddenly picked up and what looked like small twister was headed their way. What was going on? Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu just in case it was the witch from last night. To his surprise the small twister died out instantly as it reached the boarder of the camp. Ginta and Hakkaku looked happy as another man walked out of the woods. This must be their leader Kouga. He didn't look like much. He was expecting a man about Zaraki's size from the stories they were telling him.

"Kouga, you're back!" Hakkaku said, running up to Kouga as Ginta.

"Did you find any leads?" Ginta asked, standing beside his friend.

"No. Everything was a dead end. Dammit…" Kouga grumbled, looking at them before his eyes fell on Ichigo. "Huh, so… I thought I smelt a human around here."

"Got a problem with that?" Ichigo snorted.

"Well, that depends… Ya're not here just to mooch off these two, are ya?" Kouga asked sternly, walking around his clan-mates to get a better look at the man. "What are ya doing out here anyways? Don't cha know these woods are crawling with low class demons at night?"

"And I just met one," Ichigo grinned and Kouga started to growl.

"Why you little," Kouga snapped.

"Kouga, hold on! He's not here to cause trouble," Ginta said, hurrying over to Kouga and Ichigo with Ginta behind him. "He helped us bring down a giant bore a couple hours ago."

"Yeah, he patched me up too," Hakkaku said, showing his shoulder to Kouga. "Why don't you just sit down and have something to eat?"

"Not yet! Hey, carrot top," Kouga snapped, getting in Ichigo's face. "Ya're an odd one. Never seen a human with your color hair before."

"Get out of my face," Ichigo warned, suddenly realizing Kouga was sniffing him. "NANI! Do you mind? Seriously!"

"Well, ya do smell human but not quite," Kouga muttered and then realized something. "Wait a minute! You smell like that stupid little puppy!"

"Uh, what?" Ichigo drawled, raising an eyebrow. "What puppy?"

"Yeah, I noticed it too," Ginta added and Ichigo looked rather lost. "I was just about to ask when you returned, Kouga."

"He means Inuyasha," Hakkaku clarified as Ichigo suddenly looked a little sick.

"You mean dog-shit-for-brains?" Ichigo snapped as Kouga took a step back. "Yeah, I know him."

"'Dog-shit-for-brains?' Hahahaha! I've got to remember that one," Kouga laughed and Ichigo looked up set. "I see ya don't like that mutt either!"

"That's putting it mildly," Ichigo huffed, out crossing his arms.

"So… I take ya've met the whole troupe?" Kouga mused, finding a seat on the other side of the fire. "The only one that's worth anything is Kagome and that stupid mutt can hardly even protect her."

"Although, she can protect herself quite well," Ichigo reached for his shoulder were Kagome had nailed him with an arrow a long while ago. "Our first meeting didn't go so well."

"Oh, yeah, tell me about it," Kouga grumbled, taking some meat for himself. "Seriously, I'd like to hear it."

"They mistook me and a friend of mine for thieves. We did eventually get everything straightened out but we weren't friends by any means," Ichigo sighed. "We later met up again and we helped them to save a village from a power hungry priest and a stone demon. We split up again and my friend got hurt as did I and we got separated from each other. I somehow found my way to into their care again."

"So, ya saying ya didn't want to join their little group? I can't say I blame ya," Kouga scoffed, noticing Ichigo staring at his legs. That didn't rub him well. "What are ya looking at?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said, turning his eyes away. "I left them last night. There was a fight between us and I just figured the best course was just to leave. We can work together but we don't go together."

"Well, ya don't say?" Kouga mused, looking at Ichigo. "I take it a big part was because of Inuyasha?"

"Some… Well, mostly, yeah," Ichigo groaned, looking at Kouga's legs again. "We ruffle each other too much. We have different agendas and different ways of doing things."

"Ya keep doing that," Kouga snapped.

"Sorry…" Ichigo said and turn his head this time.

Why was this strange human staring at his legs? That didn't set well with him. He was getting close to throwing him out of the camp. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"I'm sure you know of the Shikon no Tama?" Kouga inquired and Ichigo's eyes fell briefly again on his legs before meeting Kouga's eyes.

"I'm avoiding the shards where I can," Ichigo stated coldly.

"Are ya now?" Kouga leered.

"Uh, Kouga, what are you doing?" Hakkaku asked, worriedly.

"He's been tossing glances at me since I returned," Kouga stated harstly. "Did Inuyasha tell ya about me having pieces of the jewel?"

"No, I've haven't heard a word about you until a few hours ago," Ichigo stated, bluntly. "I have no intention of taking them from you or handling any shards."

"Oh, really? Then how come ya knew they were in my legs?" Kouga snapped.

"That's none of your business," Ichigo bit back and reached of his pack. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Hey, you're not leaving just like that," Kouga said, getting back to his feet.

"Kouga, let it go," Ginta said, putting hand on Kouga's shoulder. "He's doesn't want to fight!"

"Human, get back here," Kouga snapped.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo snapped at him as he kept walking.

"Well, whatever your name is I'm not finished talking with ya," Kouga snapped, getting in Ichigo's path. "Ya know I have shards of the jewel and ya know where they are! If they didn't tell ya, how did ya know? Out with it, carrot top!"

"I can see them, okay! Another good reason why I left their group. Kagome might be fine and dandy using her ability to see them but I'm not," Ichigo snapped in Kouga's face. "Inuyasha made it quite clear he doesn't like me being able to do that! I don't know why I can see them and I doubt I will ever know! I've seen what those shards can do to people and I have no desire for them whatsoever!"

Kouga just stared at him in shock. Seriously? He can see them? Well, maybe this was a bit of luck. He might not want to continue burning this bridge after all. In fact, he might actually have use for this odd human. He'll just have to rework this somehow.

"No," Ichigo said, walking around him.

"What?" Kouga looked a little lost.

"I'm not helping you," Ichigo stated, picking up his feet a little faster.

"Now wait just a minute," Kouga said, getting in Ichigo's way again. "Just hear me out, won't cha!"

"First you want me to leave and now you want me to stay? I've got other things I need to do!" Ichigo snapped at him, putting a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Kouga, that's enough, please, just let him go," Hakkaku said, running over to Kouga with Ginta behind him. "You have no idea what he can do!"

"That sword of his rather unusual," Ginta added, biting his lip.

"Unusual, huh? And just what can ya do?" Kouga questioned with a sneer. "Come on, carrot top! Draw your sword! Let's see what ya got going for ya!"

Ichigo let out a snort and took his hand off his zanpakuto. There was no need to really get violent. In fact he had something else he could use to get his wolf off his back but at the same time it could also backfire. He was trying to limit the use of Zangetsu so he might as well try this idea.

"You really want to see?" Ichigo asked in a threatening voice as he put hand to his face. "That can be arranged."

* * *

The first few rays of daylight hit the small farming village. Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut looking up at the sunrise. He thought long and hard about what he did and he would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. Those memories haunted him. He lost the villagers' trust again. It will be a while before it got it back. Dammit!

He also thought back on fighting with Ichigo in that other form. A small growl started to build in his throat. He understood why Ichigo did it but there was no reason for him to go that overboard. There was also those other two that were looking for him. The girl seems kind enough but the man she was with rubbed in a way that reminded him Sesshoumaru. That made him sick to his stomach to think about it. He let out a long groan. He knew the others would be up soon he might as well climb down.

He was just about to jump we he saw something off in the distance flying towards his direction. Who or what was that? He put his nose to hair and took in a deep breath. Wait, he knew that smell. It was Totosai. Well, this was a surprise. Inuyasha quickly jumped down and pushed back the straw curtain.

"Hey, everyone get up," he ordered as the rolled over and sat up to look at him.

"**Yaawwn**… What is it?" Shippou asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early…"

"Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, pushing off his covers.

"I don't think so but Totosai is headed this way," Inuyasha clarified.

"Oh, what does he want I wonder," Sango said, getting up to her feet.

Everyone quickly got up and started to make a pot of tea. Inuyasha went outside and Kagome followed him. It wasn't long before Totosai arrived and landed Momo just outside Kaede's hut. Totosai watched at Inuyasha and Kagome quickly greeted him.

"Good morning, Totosai," Kagome said as the old man smiled at her.

"Ah, Kagome, how nice to see you," he said, looking down at the school girl. "It's been a while."

"Oi, what beings you here, Totosai," Inuyasha asked as Totosai turned his attention to him.

"Well, I was sort of in the area to begin with and decided to drop by more or less," the old man said as Sango and the other stepped out of small hut. "How is Tetsusaiga holding up?"

"Tetsusaiga's fine," Inuyasha nodded, crossing his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"That's good to hear. I had him on my mind a bit since last night," Totosai said, getting down from Momo, favoring his foot a bit.

"Good morning, Totosai," Sango said, greeting to old demon.

"Yes, good morning," Miroku followed right after. "So, what brings you all the way here?"

"And a good morning to you as well," Totosai said nodded at the priest and slayer. "I was traveling to visit an old friend of mine and realized I wasn't far from where you might have been staying. It seems I was lucky this morning."

"Hey, Totosai, what's wrong with your foot?" Shippou asked, looking at Totosai favor his foot.

"Ah, yes… I had a bit of an accident yesterday and not being as young as I once was I don't heal quite as quickly," Totosai said, looking down at his feet. "But it should be better by the evening. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, wouldn't you like to come in and sit so you're not standing on it?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Totosai said, using his hammer as a cane. "I can't stay long though. I still have a day's worth of traveling yet to make. But before I go I'd like to work on Tetsusaiga for a bit."

"Fine by me," Inuyasha said as Totosai walked into the hut. "So, who's this friend of yours?"

"Well, a long while ago we used to be partners when we were younger but sadly we had a bit of a falling out," Totosai said, finding spot on the floor by the fire pit. "I was recently visited by his grandson. Seems he's fallen a bit ill as of late and wants to patch things up in case he should pass on."

"Well, that's nice of him," Kagome stated, taking a seat by him. "I mean, him wanting to fix things between the both of you."

"Yeah, oh, good morning priestess, I didn't see you there," Totosai said, looking at the aging woman.

"Kaede-sama, this is Totosai," Kagome said with a smile.

"Uh, good morning," Kaede said, looking at the old black smith. "So I hear ye are the one that forged Inuyasha's blade."

"Yes, that was me. Tetsusaiga is one my finest works," Totosai said boastfully. "Though it has evolved quite a bit since I originally forged him from the original fang."

"Would you like some tea?" Sango asked.

"I wouldn't mind it at all," he said as Sango handed him a cup of tea.

"So, how did you bang up your ankle?" Miroku asked, getting his own cup.

"Eh? Well, you see I was traveling of course and I fell asleep. Unfortunately, I fell off of Momo and down a cliff side," Totosai stated, looking at his cup of tea. "I got buried a bit and I couldn't get the rocks off me and my hammer was out of my reach. Thankfully a young man was traveling nearby and Momo guided him over to me. I was only down there for about hour or two."

"A young man, huh?" Inuyasha asked deciding to smell the air for something.

"You were rather lucky," Shippou said, petting Kirara behind the ears.

"I know. I thanked him greatly for getting me out of that mess," Totosai nodded, taking sip of the tea.

"Huh… This young man that helped you… Tell me something. Was he kinda tall with bright orange hair?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Eh? Well, yes, that does fit his description," Totosia mused, rubbing his chin. "He looked like he'd been through a bit of skirmish too. He was a bit beat up."

"Ha, I thought that was his scent on you," Inuyasha snapped, getting to his feet.

"Inuyasha, sit down—WAIT, OHH!" Kagome cringed as Inuyasha landed face first into the floor. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean it! I meant to say park it or something like that! I honestly didn't mean it!"

"Oh, didn't you?" Inuyasha grumbled, pushing himself back up into sitting position.

"I really didn't!" Kagome snapped at him. "It was an accident!"

"I take it then you have met this young man before?" Totosai inquired, looking around the group.

"Aye, we do have an acquaintance with the young man you speak of," Kaede nodded.

"He seemed to be in a bit of hurry though," Totosai said, scratching the side of his head. "He was also a rather jumpy fellow."

"I must say Kurosaki does get around," Miroku mused, looking down at the tea in his hands. "By chance which way was he headed?"

"Well, let me see… I'm guessing south west," Totosai hummed.

"Did he say much to you?" Kagome asked.

"We didn't carry on any deep conversations. He got me unstuck and bandaged me up," Totosai answered. "As a way to pay him back I worked a bit on zanpakuto. A very nice blade. Very sharp and about the largest zanpakuto I've seen."

"So, you know about zanpakuto?" Sango asked as the group's curiosity was perked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Totosai asked, looking among the group. "Of course I know about them. Don't you know anything about them?"

"Sadly, no. Kurosaki didn't really elaborate on them," Miroku answered. "He was rather tight lipped about a lot of things."

"Well, he acted that way towards me as well. I kind of promised not to mention too much about him," Totosai realized. "I believe I've said a bit too much already."

"Well, since you already started how 'bout finishing," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know if I should," Totosai said, looking at the floor. "I did promise after all."

"Listen, Totosai, we made a mistake with him and we all feel bad about it," Kagome said, looking a little sad.

"Feh…"

"Well, most of us feel bad about it," she grumbled, giving Inuyasha a sideway glance. "Can you at least tell us what Zanpakuto actually are and what they're used for? It might help clear up some more stuff about him. Please! Please!

"Hm? I still don't know if I should," Totosai mumbled as the group gave him a pleading look. "Oh, alright… So what do you know about them?"

"All we know is that it has something to do with Shinigami but that's about it," Inuyasha clarified.

"Hm, well… Zanpakuto are designed to take down evil spirits and help those that have departed to pass on into the next life, if the spirits are unable to do so on their own," Totosai sighed. "That also describes the main purpose of the Shinigami. They don't interact much with the living and usually remain in the shadows. Their biggest enemies are entities known as Empty Ones. They are the angry spirits of people who could not let go of this world. A zanpakuto has the ability to cleanse an Empty One of that negative energy, finally sending it to the next life. However, I've heard stories that if Shinigami dispatch an Empty One or a regular spirit that has done bad deeds in life that the gates of hell are opened and they are thrown inside."

"Wow, sounds like a really wonderful job," Miroku said, looking a little uneasy.

"It's certainly not a job for the weak at heart. However, that doesn't mean that Shinigami aren't bothered by what they do. They have emotions like anyone else, however, they are taught to stomp out weaker emotions such a pity and regret," Totosai stated, taking another sip of his tea. "Having such things on the battle field will get them injured or even killed but that doesn't mean that they are nothing more than brutes. Though some can be but, like I said, some do have feelings. "

"When you mean 'feelings' what do you mean exactly?" Kagome asked.

"I mean feelings. Human emotions and such like that," Totosai made clear.

"Human emotions?" Sango looked a bit shocked.

"Yes, Shinigami from what I've heard, derive from human souls to begin with," Totosai said, looking at the slayer's surprise face. "If you actually see one, they look human from head to foot, usually. The only real difference is that they are spirits and they dress in black uniforms known as shihakusho. But don't let the human façade fool you. They are no average soul and one of them alone, given the chance, could easily level a small village like this one within a few minutes."

"It seems ye have dealt with some Shinigami before," Kaede inquired as the old demon nodded.

"Yes, I have a few as clients from time to time, seeking me out to work on their zanpakuto," Totosai answered. "You'll be surprised about some the things they'll blab about at times but they can only say so much. I don't know much about their politics or how they are governed. There is a system that they follow and of course it is military in nature, but I know nothing more."

"They seem like a really nice bunch, don't they?" Miroku sighed, picking up the tea pot to pour himself another cup. "That cleared up a few things but that still doesn't make since as far as Kurosaki is concerned. If a zanpakuto is weapon of the spirit world how could he use something like that? I mean, did he steal it from a Shinigami or something like that?"

"No, that would be completely impossible to do," Totosai quickly answered and everyone looked surprised. "Zanpakuto are a very specific weapon. Even if a human does pose to ability to interact with the spirit realm on that level they could not use a zanpakuto. Zanpakuto are actually in a way a part of their Shinigami masters. To a human a zanpakuto would be nothing more than average blade should they get their hands on one. Zanpakuto are also in a way sentient. They even have their own names, style, personality, and abilities usually a facet of the Shinigami's own personal traits. It's so specific in fact that if one Shinigami uses another's zanpakuto it will still be nothing more than an average katana."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha looked a little more than shocked.

"Zanpakuto are also only as strong as their masters. The stronger the Shinigami the stronger the attack and the sharper the blade," Totosai added. "Also the more power they possess the bigger the blade. I can easily tell how strong a Shinigami is by looking at their blade as can most other Shinigami. However, size isn't always everything. They can have a big zanpakuto but if they can't use it properly size means nothing. Sounds a bit familiar, doesn't it, Inuyasha? Like when you first started off with Tetsusaiga."

"Yeah, yeah… So let me get this straight, you're saying that Kurosaki is actually in fact a Shinigami? But how?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the old blacksmith.

"That I don't know. He didn't want me blabbing off about him especially to other Shinigami. But I figured since you knew him it couldn't hurt to tell. I'm guessing the reason why he's corporeal has gotten him in some sort of trouble," Totosai mused, stroking his beard. "When I identified what he was he was in a hurry to leave. I managed to talk him into staying a bit while I cleaned his zanpakuto. I will say this about him. Kurosaki is most certainly one of the strongest I've seen. As much as I hate to say it, but with his zanpakuto, if he really wanted to, he might even be able severely damage Tetsusaiga."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha snapped, grabbing Totosai by his haori. "Are you serious? You mean to tell me that bastard could actually damage Tetsusaiga?"

"I'm not completely certain but it could be possible, yes," Totosai answered quickly. "Shinigami aren't something to mess with."

"Um, Totosai, can you answer another question for us?" Sango asked as Inuyasha let go of the old demon. "Empty ones… What do they look like?"

"They can look like anything really, usually large monsters, but they all have white boney masks and holes in their chests that represent that they are empty inside," Totosai answered her, fixing his haori. "You look as though something is troubling you about what I just said."

"Well, I myself have barely seen one but I know of what ye speak of. However, two nights ago a very interesting Empty One appeared in this village," Kaede spoke up as Inuyasha started to pace the room a bit. "Inuyasha was under the control of another demon and was confronted by an Empty One."

"Demons and Empty Ones are enemies by nature," Totosai answered.

"Aye, but his Empty One was human in form and size. He too was also corporeal," Kaede continued and Totosai looked interested "Only on the following day did we discover that the Empty One that helped to bring down Inuyasha was Kurosaki himself."

"Eh? That can't be. Empty Ones and Shinigami can't be the same thing," Totosai looked rather confused

"Well, it's true. He wore a white boney mask but he was covered in a cloak so I couldn't see a hole in his chest or anything like that," Inuyasha testified, looking at Totosai. "Also those eyes of his. They were gold in cased in black and his voice was also altered."

"That does sound like their eyes," Totosai hummed. "And Empty Ones can have a weird resonance when they speak. But I still don't understand how that could be possible. It was weird enough seeing a corporeal Shinigami and now you're telling me can transition over into an Empty One? He sounds like a real dangerous being. Think about it. He's something can interact with the dead and the living. He could pass as a human, a Shinigami, and even an Empty One."

"I'd rather not…. That's kinda scary," Shippou cringed.

"Yes, that is a rather terrifying thought," Miroku nodded. "However, that does explain a few more things about why he acted the way he did. I don't think he wants people to know what he is. This also calls into question his friend Abarai Renji and the boy Hitsugaya Toshiro. They all have zanpakuto as well, and they too, were also corporeal."

"Not to mention Inoue and her companion Akiyama. They knew about zanpakuto and they are looking for Kurosaki and Hitsugaya," Sango added, biting her lip. "Whatever is going on it has to be big and they don't want people meddling in their affairs."

"Generally Shinigami don't like people meddling with them so that may be stemming from that," Totosai said, setting down his tea cup. "The only reason I get the information I have is because I have to work with zanpakuto. If you butter them up a bit some of them like to show off their egos and boast about their battles. They take great pride in what they do and given my profession they seem to be a bit more trusting towards me."

"That explains a few things but that also opens up a bunch of other questions as well," Kagome sighed, looking at her tea cup and bit her lip. "I don't know what to think about him anymore. I mean, talking to him and being with him for s while he didn't seem like a bad person."

"Feh… The more I hear about him the more I dislike him," Inuyasha growled. "I don't even want to think about what he could do. When he was fighting me he was holding back some, I think. Should he ever really cut loose I fear what he could do."

"Well, it's getting rather late for me," Totosai said, getting back to his feet. "Let me have a look at Tetsusaiga before I go. Thank you for the tea."

"Are you sure that carrot top could actually damage Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked, also getting to his feet and followed the aging blacksmith outside.

Kagome still nibbled on her lip a bit. This was a lot to take in all at once. She looked at her friends and they too seemed to be feeling the same way. Ichigo was more of a mystery than ever. No one knew what think of him. He was tight lipped to protect himself and them as well. Whatever mess was he was caught up in it couldn't be good. Maybe it was just as well that they parted ways. They had their own problems and they didn't need to be dragged into even more.

* * *

It was becoming evening and the sun began to turn orange with a storm off in the distance. There was a light wind blowing in the trees dropping the temperature a little bit. Sesshoumaru sat up against a tree and watched as Rin and Toshiro played in the shallow end of a small lake. Jaken was curled up asleep next to Ah-Un.

He let out a sigh as he watched the children play. He had noticed a while ago that he felt as though he was being watched by someone or something. He just couldn't pinpoint from where. He was trying to figure it out before he made his move. If he acted too quickly things might not turn out so good. There was no smell of Naraku in the air so that wasn't too alarming. He just wanted to know what was watching them and from where exactly. He couldn't pick up any scent and that agitated him the most.

The two children continued to play by trying to see how much water they could splash on each other. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Toshiro noticed what was going on around them as well. He kept looking around periodically. That only validated Sesshoumaru's suspicions. It might be best to camp elsewhere. He got to his feet slowly and kept his focus on the children.

"Rin, Toshiro," he called out as the two slowly stopped their horse playing and turned to look at him. "Let's go."

"Awe," Rin whined, picking up and made her way back to shore with Toshiro behind her. "I was kind of hoping we could stay here tonight."

Sesshoumaru looked at her sternly before walking over to Jaken and woke him. Honestly Sesshoumaru didn't want to move as the lake seemed to have good amount of fish and knew the children would have like to have caught some. But that feeling was eating at him so maybe with some distance it would leave. The fact that it had no scent really didn't go over well. The children gathered up what little belongs they had and quickly climbed up on Ah-Un.

"Where are we going, milord?" Jaken asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he just started to walk off. Jaken quickly snatched up the reins to Ah-Un and followed after his lord. Rin leaned back against Toshiro and let out a long sigh. She was rather disappointed that they were leaving and Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't saying why. She turned back to look at Toshiro. He was looking around the area with his eyes only. Was something nearby? She turned back around to look at Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama again.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru paused, bringing Jaken and Ah-Un to a stop as well. Rin craned her neck to look around the demon lord. Was something the matter? She couldn't see anything. She felt Toshiro grab her shoulders tight. Something was wrong but she couldn't see what. She didn't like this as she suddenly felt Toshiro slide off the back of Ah-Un and reach for his blade strapped to his back. She knew to stay on top of Ah-Un.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Toshiro gave her a gesture to be quiet.

She quickly covered her mouth as Toshiro hurried toward Sesshoumaru. She still couldn't make out anything. Jaken seemed a bit nervous looking off in the same direction as Sesshoumaru and Toshiro. What were they looking at she wanted know. She leaned down a bit tapped Jaken on the head. He jumped and quickly turned to look up at her.

"What?" he asked, quickly turning away from her.

"What's going on, Master Jaken?" she asked, quietly.

"Something rather troublesome. You can't see them but there is a group of spirits standing not far from Sesshoumaru-sama," He states in a low voice. "Given those black outfits they are wearing… Oh… This is bad indeed."

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Shinigami. Something I was hoping never to face," Jaken gulped, looking at her briefly.

"Shinigami? How many?" she asked.

"Not now, child," he snapped, noticing they were talking.

"Well, well, well… I thought we left you for dead," one of the 3 Shinigami stated, looking down at Toshiro.

"Then I take it you were the ones that originally attacked him," Sesshoumaru asked coolly, reaching for Tokijin.

"You're missing one," Toshiro pointed out, looking around the area.

"I sent him back home," the leader stated, reaching for his own blade as did the two other men flanking him. "He couldn't even kill you off and he was just a pain in general."

Toshiro went to take a step forward but Sesshoumaru blocked him. This was his fight not Sesshoumaru's. Earlier Sesshoumaru had made it quite clear that he wasn't going to get involved. However, Rin was here at this moment. Maybe that was the difference? He just wanted to have one good crack at them.

_**Don't do it, master! You must not show your powers to them. They were wary about you to begin with. Don't give them validation.**_

Toshiro removed his hand away from Hyorinmaru. He wanted to do something against them for what they did to him. However, he did want to know about Hanako. Where was she? What did they do to her? He glanced up at Sesshoumaru briefly and then back at the trio of Shinigami. How, was he going to fight them without using Hyorinmaru in Shikai?

"Tell me this at least," Toshiro snapped, looking around Sesshoumaru. "What happened to that girl? Hanako? Where is she?"

"Haha, really? We got rid of her of course," the leader snorted in a dull tone as Toshiro felt his blood boil. "People like her and you, that can see us, cause us a lot of trouble. I had a feeling your ability was even stronger than hers. I wanted to be rid of you first. You're a little freak."

"Bastard," Toshiro snapped, reaching for Hyorinmaru again.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru stated, looking down at Toshiro and then back at the trio. "This boy is now in my care."

"So you're going to stand up for him, youkai?" the Shinigami off the right retorted, pulling out his Zanpakuto. "I'm surprised you haven't considered him to be food or something like that."

This was not a good move. How dare he even joke about that! Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin from his waist and got ready to attack. The other three Shinigami quickly did the same. Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back but knew he couldn't use him like he should.

"Jaken, take Rin and leave," Sesshoumaru ordered clearly.

"Y-yes, milord," Jaken quickly bowed, pulled on the reins of the dragon.

With them out of the way things will work out better. Toshiro could only rely on his sword skill. Hopefully, that would be enough. He doubt if she should even use his one kido spell as well. Toshiro didn't know if was really ready for this. Grant it he fought back against Abarai and Kurosaki but they weren't trying to actually hurt him and he was also using a released Hyorinmaru. Here, right now, he couldn't do that and his opponents weren't friendly. That made a big difference. He just had to have faith in his most basic of skills. Maybe, just maybe a fight like this could make him remember

(A/N This is it for now. Sorry for the long wait. I know it took me a good long while. There has just been a lot of stuff going on. I'm going on film shoot next weekend. Fun stuff! Please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	34. Learning to Fight Back PT 1

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 35

Learning to Fight Back PT. 1

(A/N Sorry, for the long wait and such. School, man, I'll tell ya… I also had no computer for quite a while. I mean no computer what so ever. But I do have it now as you see. This chapter had been sitting dormant for a long while and I do apologize for that. This chapter I hope to bring a little more of Toshiro back to his former self. I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be a bit short. I'm sorry about that. I know you think it should be long but it's not. I wanted to get something out so you know it isn't dead.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/Disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"So you're going to stand up for him, youkai?" the Shinigami off to the right retorted, pulling out his Zanpakuto. "I'm surprised you haven't considered him to be food or something like that."

This was not a good move. How dare he even joke about that! Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin from his waist and got ready to attack. The other three Shinigami quickly did the same. Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back but knew he couldn't use him like he should.

"Jaken, take Rin and leave," Sesshoumaru ordered clearly.

"Y-yes, milord," Jaken quickly bowed and pulled on the reins of the dragon.

With them out of the way things will work out better. Toshiro could only rely on his sword skill. Hopefully, that would be enough. He doubt if he should even use his one kido spell as well. Toshiro didn't know if he was really ready for this. Grant it he fought back against Abarai and Kurosaki but they weren't trying to actually hurt him and he was also using a released Hyorinmaru. Here, right now, he couldn't do that and his opponents weren't friendly. That made a big difference. He just had to have faith in his most basic of skills. Maybe, just maybe a fight like this could make him remember.

* * *

(Present Time)

Toshiro waited to see who would make the first move. Would it be the three Shinigami or would it be Sesshoumaru? He didn't want to make a stupid move. Sesshoumaru had been teaching him sword art and most of it came to him like second nature but Sesshoumaru no matter how hard he pushed never had any killing intent. Right now, there was a killing intent and Toshiro would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

"What the matter, boy? You look nervous," the leader spat, eying Toshiro.

"Get ready," Sesshoumaru said in low voice.

Toshiro took in a deep breath when the leader went straight for Sesshoumaru first. The left him with the two other Shinigami. They came at him fast, real fast! He barely had time to dodge both blades. This was going to be tricky. He needed distance an try to handle one of them at a time if that was possible. This was going to hard not using Hyorinmaru. This was stupid. Honestly, if could just use his zanpakuto like he was supposed to this be a lot simpler.

"C'mer you little freak," one them snapped bring the blade down towards Toshiro.

Toshiro quickly knocked it back only to meet the blade of the other Shinigami. This wasn't going to end well unless he could isolate them. He briefly looked over to Sesshoumaru and the troupe leader. They seemed to be on par with each other. Their movements were fluid and well-seasoned. Now if only he could be like that.

Toshiro ducked again. His small stature was a blessing but he wasn't going to keep risking his luck. So far they hadn't released their own zanpakuto. Maybe they didn't feel like he was worthy enough or something. This was getting tricky now as they came at him harder. He was doing more blocking and dodging that actual fighting. He needed to come off of defense at some point. He knew he could do much better than this. He just needed to get his act in gear.

He needed a plan. He was smart. He could figure this out and fight back. First of all everyone had a different fighting style. He needed to look for that opening but which one had the most openings. If nothing else the blocking and dodging gave him the time he needed to study their moves. Out of the two the shorter one seemed to have the most openings. He was a little more forward with his attacks. Alright, he could do this. He just had to time it just right.

Toshiro avoided the taller of the men and when the shorter one went to make his move… Toshiro slashed along the man's side. He felt the blade make contact as it ripped open the man. That actually worked but Toshiro didn't know how deep the blade went. It may have only been scratch. He quickly readied himself for the next attack but it didn't come. The seemed to be in surprise that he actually managed to get one of them.

"That settles it. There is something odd about the blade," the short one said, putting a hand on his bleeding side. "Kid, you're dead."

"I'd like you make it so," Toshiro smirked at them. "You already tried once and failed."

"You are a fool, kid," the taller Shinigami spat as he suddenly vanished.

_**Shun-po! Turn around! NOW!**_

Toshiro didn't argue and quickly turned just catching the attacking blade with his own. That was close. Too close. The short one quickly attacked him in the same fashion and Toshiro barely caught that one. They paused and looked at each other. He could counteract Shun-po? Who, or better yet, what was this child? Toshiro was ready for another attack. They were fast but he could still see them. They seemed a bit stumped that he could read them.

"Damn you," the taller one bit out holding his zanpakuto out at Toshiro. "What are you? No human could see us move like that!"

"That's none of your concern," Toshiro replied sharply.

"I'm getting real tired of you," the shorter one snapped. "Akito, let's really give this little bastard a lesson."

"Gladly, Satoshi," Akito grinned at his friend. "Sing to the stars, Hibiki!"

The zanpakuto quickly morphed into strange trident shaped weapon. It seemed to be humming with a strange resonance. In fact it made Toshiro's ears ring a bit. He didn't like where this was going. He took a couple of steps back. He looked down at Hyorinmaru. He could really use the strength of his zanpakuto right now.

"Let's see how you do against my Hibiki," Akito boasted, moving steadily towards Toshiro. "That worthless hunk of metal won't last 5 second against him."

_**I'm more resistant than he thinks. However, that is a sound based zanpakuto. Be extremely careful. Don't let it make direct contact with you.**_

_Thanks for the warning but if you'd just let me use you—_

_**No! Not yet! Figure out how he uses his shikai and work off of that.**_

_Yeah, but…_

Toshiro barely managed to jump back in time to watch the trident slam into the hard dirt turning into a super fine sand in a 4 foot radius. That would be good reason not to touch it. What would it actually do flesh? Okay, that's one thing he learned. What else was there?

"Nice, my turn now," Satoshi said, holding up his zanpakuto. "Crack, Raiden!"

Satoshi's blade lengthened a bit and took on strange purple iridescent glow. Okay, so what was his ability? Given the name of the zanpakuto… Most likely some sort of electrical attack. The smell of ozone was thick in the air as Satoshi got ready to swing Raiden. This wasn't going to be good. It started to spark just before Satoshi released the attack. Sure enough of it was something akin to a lightning bolt.

The bolt hit the ground right at Toshiro's feet knocking him back and pelting him with chunks of the ground. Toshiro had barely opened his eyes to see Akito holding this zanpakuto right over head. Toshiro rolled out of the way with no time to spare as the trident reduced the ground to fine sand again. Toshiro quickly got to his feet and took a swing at Akito. Akito jumped back a bit, quickly lunging back at Toshiro with his weapon. Toshiro ducked and swung again clipping Akito in the right knee.

"What the hell is that blade?" Akito bit out, looking down at his knee. "Some sort of demon's blade?"

"Well, he certainly looks odd for a human," Satoshi added, getting ready to swing his blade again. "But his spirit ribbon reads white. If he was a demon it would be black."

"Yeah, even a half breed's is black," Akito snorted, eying Toshiro. "A human couldn't even use a demon's blade without it corrupting the wielder."

This wasn't good. Now they really knew something was different about him other than being to see them. What now? Toshiro was ready for another attack. Akito would most likely move slower now that his knee was hit but it didn't seem to really affect him too much. So the cut must have been shallow. There was cracking sound and a flash of light. One of the bolts made contact with him and knocked him back. He got too focused on Akito and neglected the other one. To his surprise nothing hurt but he was tossed along the ground. That bolt had made direct contact with him, so how come he…? That's right! He looked down at the red charm on his wrist. That was twice that charmed worked. It would only last one more time for him. He had better save it.

"How the hell are you still moving after that?" Satoshi gawked at the boy as Toshiro got back to his feet and faced them. "That was a clear, direct hit! I know it was!"

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Toshiro smirked, spitting a little dirt out of his mouth. "I can tell you, though, that won't happen again!"

"Cocky little fool," Satoshi bit back, raising his blade again. "You're really going to get it now!"

"You really are a little freak, aren't you?" Akito snorted bitterly, also pointing his weapon at Toshiro. "What are you really, boy? That should have been enough of a jolt to have stopped your heart! You don't even have a scorch mark on you!"

"What? Hey, you're, right…," Satoshi stared on in surprise at the boy and then back at zanpakuto and then back at the boy. "There's not even a single scorch mark on you from my Raiden!"

Toshiro smirked and shrugged at the two men. That little gesture really seemed to really ruffle their feathers. Toshiro got back into a fighting stance. He thought about what learned fighting these two. Well, so far he noticed that Akito's Hibiki was better suited for close-range attacks. However, Satoshi's Raiden seemed to be good at long-range attacks, but also given the nature of Raiden, it might also be good at close-range as well. Only why to find out was the test the theory and Toshiro wasn't really looking forward to it. He would just have to treat the zanpakuto as both long and short-range. That was going to be tricky.

_**You figured out the basics. Now, the one to go after first would be Satoshi. Given that he can strike you out your range he will be your biggest threat. Getting rid of him first is your best choice.**_

_Yes, of course. Is there anything I can do to get me in close to him? I'm one of them myself so there has to be something I can use to counter them, right?_

_**Hmm… Not really. Your physical body, although more advanced than that an average human's, is still physical body and has restrictions put on it. You're fighting instincts are still intact but a bit rusty.**_

_Thanks a lot!_ Toshiro snapped at Hyorinmaru as he jumped back from an attack by Akito. _Damn it! Let me use you even just for a little bit! I think I know what I can do!_

Toshiro ducked as Akito took another quickly at him. Satoshi quickly followed with a quick slash at Toshiro's middle. It burned into fabric of his haori but didn't make contact with his skin, thank goodness. He knew how to get rid of Satoshi but it will be impossible without Hyorinmaru's help. He knew he could summon his zanpakuto without its permission but he knew Hyorinmaru would be furious with him afterwards and he would also blow his clover. At this point Toshiro wanted to really see what he could do. He was tired of ducking and dodging these two.

Hyorinmaru was an ice type therefore he was water; a great conductor of electricity. That he could surely use to his advantage in this fight. He was tired of this fight as well. He had to end it and pussyfooting around like this wasn't doing anything to aid him. He had had enough. Everything be damned at this point. He looked up to see Akito bringing down his trident at him.

"Let's see how resilient you really are," Toshiro muttered to Hyorinmaru and brought the blade up to meet the other zanpakuto. _I'm sorry, Hyorinmaru, but I can't keep holding back!_

Both weapons made hard contact with each other. Toshiro pushed back with all the strength his tiny frame at to offer. Akito looked on in shock. Hibiki could not cut through the boy's blade. He could hear it humming with vibrations but it wasn't dissolving. How could that be? The only thing that could stand up to Hibiki was another zanpakuto.

"That's can't be," Akito chocked out, pulling back as Satoshi took his place in assaulting the boy. "Hibiki, couldn't cut through that blade! But the only way that could happen… No… It couldn't be!"

Akito watched at Toshiro and Satoshi continued to fight on. He then looked at his zanpakuto wide eyed. The boy was wielding a zanpakuto? How? He was human, right? He had to be! His spirit ribbon was white not red! The more the thought on it things were coming together and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. That wasn't a human child they were fighting. A living shinigami? How can this be? But it was there, just the same, before his eyes.

"SATOSHI! STOP!" Akito yelled at his teammate to stop his assault on the boy. "STOP IT! THAT BOY ISN'T HUMAN!"

"Not now, Akito!" Satoshi bit back getting the boy close to large tree to corner him. "I got you know, you little brat."

"I wouldn't count on it," Toshiro leered at the man, holding Hyorinmaru out in front of him. "I'm not going to go down so easily."

"Brave words for a dead boy," Satoshi smirked, charging up for his final attack.

"You're correct on that fact," Toshiro replied in a sarcastic tone. "Technically I am a dead boy."

"What?" Satoshi retorted, eying the boy oddly.

"Satoshi, get back, right now" Akito ordered again running towards his friend. "Listen to me that boy is a—"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens," Toshiro called out as Satoshi looked a little lost. "HYORINMARU!"

The weather around them suddenly darkened and cracked with thunder and lighting. Satoshi quickly took notice that the blade in boy's hands had changed. It was a little long longer now and the end of the sword now sported a long chain and crescent shaped blade. It couldn't be! That was a zanpakuto that boy was using! That was impossible! Akito quickly stood beside his teammate ready to fight the boy again. He looked a little weary, however, as did Satoshi.

"Now I have no problems fighting back! I'm tired of not being able to fight back," Toshiro bit at them as a thick icy fog stated to surround them. "Thanks you to all of you I can't remember who I am or where I come from! My earliest memories are of you kidnapping that woman and attacking me! This ends here and now!"

The fog was so thick that visibility was no more a few feet in front of them. The boy was gone and sun had pretty much set and the clouds above didn't help either. They listened for any sound around them. The air was heavy and silent. Silent? Wasn't their group leader fighting that youkai? This couldn't be good. They couldn't pick up their boss's energy. It wasn't there any longer. This couldn't be good. When did the demon dispatch their commander? Was the demon lurking just out of their vision?

Whatever was going on it wasn't good. They knew the boy was there but the fog was thick with his own energy that they couldn't pinpoint him well. They quickly got back to back so that neither the boy or the youkai could sneak up on them. The air was so cold despite it being the height of summer. It felt like winter had just drop down on them clear out of the blue. For all they knew it could have. This wasn't looking good at all.

"Damn it, what's going with that brat?" Satoshi bit out, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Was that really a zanpakuto he was wielding?"

"Yeah, it was. I tried to warn you," Akito replied sharply. "I put it together when Hibiki couldn't cut through his sword."

"Wonderful, now we have no idea where he is or that youkai either," Satoshi grumbled, turning back around to face forward. "I don't get it. How can he be in a physical body? I mean someone's working on that concept right now but it's nothing more theory, right?"

"I thought so too but then how can he…?" Akito trailed off seeing faint showdown move out of the corner of his eye. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Satoshi said quickly.

"This fog is really getting me," Akito grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Come out, kid! Stop this hiding and fight us! That's what you wanted to do, right? Then do so!"

(A/N Yeah, short like I said. I'm getting tired and my brain hurts. I'll leave this here. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm working on a school movie right now. I'm acting this weekend but my main purpose on the movie is doing makeup and wardrobe. So tiring. Laterz! Please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	35. Learning to Fight Back PT 2

A Time Not So Remembered

Chapter 37

Learning to Fight Back PT. 2

(A/N I am so sorry for that previous short chapter. I hope the make this one a good bit longer here. Wow, okay, let's see what happens in this chapter! Good stuff!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Telepathy/disembodied voices**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Wonderful, now we have no idea where he is or that youkai either," Satoshi grumbled, turning back around to face forward. "I don't get it. How can he be in a physical body? I mean someone's working on that concept right now but it's nothing more than theory, right?"

"I thought so too but then how can he…?" Akito trailed off seeing faint showdown move out of the corner of his eye. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Satoshi replied quickly.

"This fog is really getting me," Akito grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Come out, kid! Stop this hiding and fight us! That's what you wanted to do, right? Then do so!"

* * *

(Present Time)

"Oh, man, I don't like this," Satoshi muttered under his breath. "Something is seriously not right here."

"Quit that! You'll get us both worked up talking like that," Akito replied bitterly, keeping a watchful eye out. "We just need to remain calm."

"Yeah, sure," Satoshi snorted, gripping his zanpakuto harder. "I still saying something is really wrong with this whole thing. That freak's got one powerful zanpakuto to disrupt the weather like that."

"What did I just—HUH?" Akito jerk his head to the left seeing a large shadow out of the corner of his eye. "What in the world is that?"

Satoshi quickly turned to see a large looming shadow with glowing red eyes staring down at them. Akito was right, what was that thing? This didn't look good at all. Suddenly the large shadow lunged at them. They barely had time to register it was a large blue dragon. The dragon hit the ground and then scattered along the ground freezing everything around them, including the very tops of the trees. They landed on the solid ground in amazement. It was an ice based zanpakuto? A very strong one from the damaged it caused. Now that area was frozen over they were literally in a lion's den.

"I told you something wasn't right," Satoshi bit out.

"Shut it," Akito barked, punching his friend in the arm. "Okay, you brat! We know what you're up to. This is your playground, right? Don't think you've got us! We've got more battle experience than you do! For example!"

Akito took his Hibiki and thrust the end of trident into the ice. The a large portion of the ice instantly evaporated as the molecules sped up, which only add to the density of the fog; perhaps not the smartest move after all. Visibility was poor before but now it was barely non-existent. The air was so saturated that even their own hair and clothes were becoming damp.

"That was a stupid move," Satoshi grumbled, barely able to make out his comrade. "Now we can't see at all!"

"I didn't think about it, okay?" Akito hissed, moving closer to Satoshi. "We just have to stay together. We can't get separated in this fog."

"I wish you hadn't done that," Satoshi huffed.

"Sorry! If I could disrupt this fog I would but Hibiki can only transfer sound through solid or liquid objects," Akito bit back.

"I know…" Satoshi said, through his clinched teeth. "No need to point it out."

"He's smart. Maybe too smart," Akito stated. "He used my own zanpakuto against us. We have to be careful."

"Tell me about it. I'm scared to use Raiden right now," Satoshi said, looking at his dimly glowing blade. "We are certainly in his playground, no doubt about that."

"He's got some sort of cover over his spiritual pressure," Akito sighed in aggervation. "I can sense him of course but the air is saturate with his energy. It's hard to get a location on him."

"Couldn't we use Bakudo number 53 to track him?" Satoshi questioned.

"I don't know… Kakushitsuijaku would be good but it takes time to trace and leaves one of defenseless to cast," Akito groaned. "We don't have that kind of time."

"Well, we can't remained huddled like this either," Satoshi stated. "He's scheming something out there."

"Where are you, you little freak?" Akito bit out into the dense icy fog. "C'mon and finish this fight! Stop sneaking around!"

No sooner did those words leave his lips Akito felt something sharp and icy rip into his right side. He looked down to see blood running out his side coating a thick layer of ice that had radiated out the wound. Ice covered one whole half of his body. He couldn't move and his zanpakuto was frozen in his hand. To make matters he never saw or heard the kid approach.

"DAMN THAT BRAT," Akito cursed out in pain, reaching around to his wound with his free hand. "He's playing with us! NGH! I don't think he's strong enough to face head to head! So he's resorting to these types of tactics."

"So what should we do then? I didn't even see him hit you," Satoshi stated, looking at how deep the wound was. "The wound is very deep. We need to—HM!"

Just for a split second there was a metallic sound in the air. Satoshi quickly held up Raiden and to his surprise a crescent shaped blade with a chain wrapped around the blade. So that's how he did it. That attack was just out of their vision and it was fast making nearly silent. It also didn't help they were gabbing so much. He really was just too damn smart. This kid was something else.

"So that's how you did it," Satoshi snapped, pulling hard on the chain with Raiden, hoping to drag the child out of the fog. "Come out of that fog and fight me like a man!"

"Be careful he's got something else planned," Akito warned, wincing a bit.

"I know he's on the other end of this chain," Satoshi said, looking at the chain wrapped blade. "I'm going to drag his ass out and then I'm going to fry it!"

Satoshi gave another hard tug and felt boy pull back against him. The chain end leading off into the fog suddenly changed direction. The boy was on the move. Satoshi just snorted. He felt like he was fishing. He'd just have pull in his catch. He didn't know how long the zanpakuto could extend it chain but there were always limits. He kept pulling and chasing but his patience was about spent with this brat. If he didn't end this, there was a chance Akito could bleed out. He had had enough.

He gave one good tug by running opposite the boy. He felt the chain tighten followed by a small shriek and a shadow just visible to him appeared. So that's where he was! Raiden charged up ready for the attack! This was the end of that brat for good this time! He aimed the point of the sword at the dim shadow. Oh, yes, this was going to be sweet.

"Bye, you brat!" Satoshi grinned, letting loose a lightning bolt at the shadow.

He heard a scream and he knew that voice. It was Akito. Oh, no… He suddenly realized that wasn't the kid but his friend. The bastard had actually got him to leave Akito's side and even made it seem like the shadow was… Had he really just electrocute…?

"AKITOOO," Satoshi used Shun-po to where his attack hit and to his horror it was Akito. Well, what was left of him. "NOO! AKITO! YOU BASTARD, I'LL REALLY KILL YOU FOR THIS!

When Satoshi looked back down at Raiden he noticed that the crescent blade and chain were gone. So, he was ready to change tactics again? He was actually surprise that the energy going through the chain didn't reach the boy. He must have been wise enough not to hold it at the exact moment. This kid was really getting to him and he didn't like that one bit.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! You just made me kill my own teammate! When I get my hands on you I'll snap you like a damn twig," Satoshi snapped, his temper was at full force. "How dare you make me do this to my friend! You little freak!"

"Yeah, yeah, so you want to fight me head on, right?" Toshiro grinned, walking into Satoshi's sight and held up his blade. "Let's see how this goes. After all, water and lightning don't mix."

"This time I'm going to make sure you're dead," Satoshi bellowed, charging at Toshiro.

Toshiro deflected the oncoming blade and watched as little electrical sparks erupted from Raiden. Honestly, he was hoping to get rid of Satoshi first but it didn't happen that way. At least now it was one on one. This was a lot more doable. He just didn't like that zanpakuto. He knew he could use that ability of the lighting zanpakuto again against its wielder. Or maybe he should be just as direct as the man had wanted him to be? Toshiro thought on that idea as he kept up his defense dodging and blocking.

One major flaw that he did notice about Raiden was once he shot off an attack it needed a couple of minutes to fully recharge. Any attacks with it in between were much weaker. Satoshi was most likely buying time attacking him this way to wait for a full charge. So would it be best to attack now or wait after his next full discharge where the blade would most likely be at its weakest? Only problem was as so as Raiden discharges it instantly start building up again. A tough choice to make. It had already a couple of minutes since the last attack, meaning his was most likely ready for his next full attack.

_**Use my ice power NOW!**_

_Hyorinmaru? All right…_Toshiro replied mentally noticing that Raiden was fluorescing brightly. _But why right this second?_

_**He's actually been charging that zanpakuto for much longer than you think. That attack will take out a large radius. You won't be able to avoid it. Nip this in the bud! If he lets out that discharge…**_

_Okay, I got it,_ Toshiro groaned, holding off Satoshi with all his strength. "It's about time to end this!"

"That I agree on," Satoshi said, jumping back as the air became think with ozone. "I'm going to show just how—WHAT?"

He stopped dead sentence as Toshiro slashed his blade sideways and a large jet of ice erupted from it, completely coating Satoshi, Raiden, and the ground in thick heavy ice. Satoshi had a truly shocked look frozen on his face. What exactly just happened?

"I'm not listening to you monologue, thank you very much," Toshiro replied dully, looking at the shinigami ice sickle. "You wanted to go head to head, so here I come!"

Toshiro charged the man and slashed at the man! Hyorinmaru cut through Satoshi with hardly any resistance. Toshiro came to a sliding stop on the ice and turned around to look at his handy work. He cut right rough that bastard. The ice began to fracture and brake apart. It then started to evaporate quickly, taking the shinigami with it. Soon there was nothing of Satoshi left.

Toshiro let out an exhausted sigh. It was over. It was actually over. He had actually managed to fight off two well-seasoned shinigami. There was no doubt that he felt proud of himself at that moment. That practice with Sesshoumaru-sama had really paid off. Not only that but after actually going into real combat he had remembered a good bit about fighting. It was literally second nature to him now, which meant he was a veteran as well. But somehow, he felt like… He really should have been able to do a lot more damage but something was holding him back. He didn't know what. Maybe it was this gigai of his?

_**Yes, your Gigai has a limiter on it. It was designed to keep you hidden from other Shinigami. Had there not been a limiter I guarantee the outcome would have been far more devastating. You are strong, Toshiro. Those men you faced may have only been low seated officers. They may not have even been seated at all. Now that you remember your fighting skills and how to wield me, another skirmish like that will take you no time to resolve.**_

_But I thought you didn't want me to use you in the first place,_ Toshiro quested, looking down at his zanpakuto. _Now you seem rather delighted about all this. What gives?_

_**I guess I was being over cautious. That was my mistake and I apologize. However, please call on me only as a last resort like you did this time. Word of this will circle back to the higher ups and you will be facing higher seated officers.**_

_I take it that's not a good thing… You mentioned that I was pretty strong, hence the limiter. Where exactly did I sit before all this happened?_ Toshiro asked as Hyorinmaru reverted back and the fog began to lift. _And please don't hem and haw about this either. Be truthful with me this time._

_**Very well… I guess you deserve this much but I believe Ichigo blurted it out once to you just before you attacked him. Don't you remember?**_

_Not really, _Toshiro hummed, trying to remember_. Wait! He said something about a Squad Ten?_

_**Yes, you are the captain of Squad Ten.**_

I'm a captain? That's high, isn't?

_**Yes. It is very high. However, there are still those that are seated above you.**_

_But if I'm seated as high as you say, why doesn't anyone know I am except those two? I don't understand._

_**I knew it would lead to this. To put it bluntly... You are not of this era and neither were Abarai and Kurosaki. They were sent to find you and bring you back to your proper era. You don't even exist here.**_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Toshiro snapped at Hyorinmaru, gripping his hilt hard.

"Toshiro."

Toshiro turned to sound of his name to see Sesshoumaru not standing too far from him. The clouds had parted and the fog was just about gone. The demon lord didn't look too worse for wear. He notice that Hyorinmaru suddenly pulled away from him. That was the end of that. Toshiro put the blade back in its sheath and hurried over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Toshiro said, coming to a stop in front of the demon lord. "I finally got some more memories back. I remembered how to fight properly."

"I see. Come. We must catch up with Rin and Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Toshiro and then turned.

_Wow... I don't even get a 'good job' or 'way to go' from him,_ Toshiro grumbled to himself flowing after Sesshoumaru.

"I suppose you were looking for some sort of acknowledgment from me," Sesshoumaru said dully.

_It would have been encouraging._ Toshiro thought looking up at Sesshoumaru. "I don't find you to be the type to do so. So I didn't really expect any."

"You did well. Better than I had expected," Sesshoumaru answered just a dull as before.

"Oh, uh, arigato," Toshiro said, looking a little surprised. "I do mean that."

"I know you do," Sesshoumaru replied. "Now let's hurry."

"Yes, sir," Toshiro said, picking up his feet a bit more.

* * *

Ichigo yawned and as he sat up from his bed of leaves and a couple of blankets. It was just after sunrise and everything was covered in thick dew, even him. Every bit of clothing was damp and clung to him a bit. He knew it wouldn't last though. Once it started to heat up… He decided now was a good time to get moving. He got up and a shook out his blanks before packing them. He a few small food items that he could munch on this morning and pulled those out.

He had taken notice that he now had a survival guide in his pack. He figured that Kagome remembered he was lousy at discerning what fruits and veggies were edible. That girl was rather bright. He had already used it a couple of times. He was thankful for that book. Not to mention the 2 bottles of sunscreen. She had made sure he was set.

He felt bad about what happened between them but he didn't need to get anymore attached or get mixed up with their agendas. He let out a sigh making sure he had everything. Once that was settled he began moving again. He had no idea where the next closest village was. He did also worry finding Toshiro and Renji of course. He had no idea about where they were or really where to start looking. He was literally starting from the ground up.

He hadn't been walking for long when he heard something not too far from him. He sounded like a woman's scream. Great, just what he needed. It was coming up from behind him. He quickly turned around to see what the trouble was. He hadn't seen anyone when he walked by that area. He paused noticing that scream seemed to coming at him and fast. There was also a distinct sound of horse hooves. He started moving again up the hill only to nearly run down by a crazed ginger horse just cresting the hill. He landed into a thorny patch of bushes.

"HELP MEEE!" she screamed as Ichigo pulled himself out of the shrubs and gave chase.

He was fast in his gigai but he didn't know if he could catch up to a galloping horse. She looked like she was clinging onto that horse for dear life and she most likely was. There was not telling how long the horse had been running but he seemed to be losing some of its energy. It was just enough for Ichigo to try for the reins. He lunged forward, grabbing the leather straps but in all honesty he knew nothing of horses. He tried to bring the horse to a stop by pulling hard on the reins but only managed to get dragged instead.

However, the extra weight did seem to bring horse down some more. It finally came to stop but was make all sorts of racket as it reared up and back down again and again; even bucking a couple of times. Something must have spooked it. Ichigo made sure to try not to get under those hooves as held onto the reins. He didn't want to have survived this long only to get taken out by a pack animal.

The horse reared one more time and the girl finally lost her grip of the horse neck, falling off the back. At that point Ichigo just decided to let the beast go and let it calm down on its own away from them. The horse gladly took off farther down the road. Ichigo was huffing from that little fight when he finally turned to look at the girl. She was lying face down in the dirt and moaning. However, something wasn't right. Tawny colored hair? Actually from behind she looked a great deal like…

"Owwie, that really hurt," she wined suddenly sitting up and put on hand on her back and another on nose. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I-Inoue?"

She froze at the calling of her name coming from behind. She knew that voice. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see someone standing not far from her. Her grey eyes widened as did his chocolate brown eyes. They just stared at each for a few moments in silence. Suddenly she let out shriek, got to her feet, and catapulted herself at him. He didn't even have to register what happened until he was flat on his back with girl squeezing the life out of him.

"KUROSAKI-KUN, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" she screamed with delight, holding her friend tighter and tighter. "YOU'RE ALIVE! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Not if you keep squeezing me like this," he said, pulling at her arms. "Inoue, let go! OW!"

She finally let up her grip a bit but her smile didn't fade and she looked like she was just about to cry and knowing her the waterworks were just about to start. At least they were the good kind. She finally got off of him so he could sit up and sure enough she started crying right after. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. At least he wasn't alone anymore.

Suddenly and idea hit him. There was no way in hell Inoue would or could have traveled here by herself. Someone, had to have come with her but who? He didn't have to guess as he suddenly found Kuchiki Byakuya mounted on a dapple grey horse not far from them. Byakuya looked down dully at them as Inoue cried into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo waved at him briefly before Byakuya dismounted and walked over to them.

"I see you two found each other," Byakuya said, dully.

"That's one way of putting it," Ichigo shrugged, letting go of Orihime. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you both. You really have no idea."

"I figured as much," Byakuya said, looking Ichigo up a down. "Abarai had managed to return to Soul Society and reported what happened. I was sent in his place and Inoue was sent with me to help heal you and maybe even return Hitsugaya's memories if it can be done."

"Oh, I see," Ichigo nodded. "So Renji is okay?"

"He's fine," Byakuya replied, quickly. "He was a little weak when we left but in good spirits."

That was certainly a weight lifted off his shoulders to know that Renji did make it back. Now they just needed to find Toshiro and everything would be set right. He couldn't wait to go back home and see his family again. Things were suddenly looking up for him.

"Where is your horse?" Byakuya asked, looking around.

"That way," Orihime point farther down the road. "He knocked me off when Kurosaki-kun tried to get him to stop."

"Oh, great," Byakuya sighed, looking up the road.

"What caused that by the way?" Ichigo asked, looking at Orihime first and then at Byakuya.

"Actually, I was hoping to know that story as well," Byakuya said as both men turn their attention to Orihime. "What did you do? I told you that horses aren't something to play around with."

"I know. It wasn't my fault. Honest," Orihime said, rubbing her waterlogged eyes. "I was waiting around like you had ordered, while you scouted around. All I know is that a couple of really large dogs came out of the woods. I freaked and then the horse freaked and we both just took off down the trail. They didn't follow us for long though, thank goodness."

"How big are we talking?" Ichigo as worry seeped into his face.

"Really big! They were brown and grayish," Orihime emphasized spreading her arms out.

"I don't think those were dogs… Oh, shit…" Ichigo said, suddenly getting to his feet. "Let's find your horse and get out of here. Those were wolves."

"Why so worried?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo stood back up and started grabbing the items that fell out of his pack. "Surely a couple of wolves couldn't be much of a bother to you."

"Not those but who they follow is a different story," Ichigo said panicked, haphazardly stuffing everything back in his bag. "Let's just hurry and find that horse and keep moving!"

"Who did you anger this time?" Byakuya asked, helping Orihime on to his horse and then followed right after. "After all, you have a real gift for it."

"Hey, look, I was only defending myself," Ichigo snapped following beside them on down the road. "But it just got a little out of hand."

"That's nothing new," Byakuya drawled, putting the horse into a trot. "But you still haven't answered who you angered."

"A small wolf demon pack," Ichigo grumbled, keeping up with the horse. "Well, mainly the pack leader Kouga."

"Only you," Byakuya scoffed, looking at Ichigo, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah… Come to find out I can see the shards of the Shikon no Tama," Ichigo added as they saw the horse in a small clearing grazing a bit. "Kouga has a couple in his legs that he uses to increase his speed and agility. I discovered them and things turned down hill. Even after telling him I had no interest in them we had a bit of a fight."

"So did you get in bad fight with him?" Orihime asked, looking worried.

"When does he not get into a fight?" Byakuya added as they neared the ginger horse. "I'll see if I can't get my hands on him. You two wait here."

Byakuya dismounted and carefully started to approach Orihime's horse. It spotted him and starred at him. When Byakuya got a little closer it moved away but didn't go far. It was still a little skittish. Even if he did get his hands on the horse he didn't want anyone to ride him until he was calmer. Byakuya was hoping it being a former war horse it wouldn't spook so easily but given what happened he couldn't blame the animal. It took him a couple more attempts until he got a hold of it. It pulled him back a bit but Byakuya wouldn't let it. It took a little while but he did bring the horse around and back to the others.

"Don't ride him for a while," Byakuya warned, rubbing the horse on the side of the neck. "He's still a little worked up."

"Okay," Orihime nodded, looking at her horse. "Awe, are you okay, baby? Did those mean old wolves try to bite you?"

"So she baby-talks it?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking at Byakuya's eye twitch.

"Every single day," Byakuya grumbled, keeping a firm hold of the horse's reins. "Well, let's get moving before your wolf friends appear and make a bigger mess of things."

"Haha, very funny," Ichigo snorted as Byakuya got back on his horse behind Orihime.

"Now all we need to do his find Hitsugaya-taichou," Byakuya sighed, ready for this mission to be over and done with.

"Finding him isn't so much the problem as it is getting a hold of him," Ichigo said with a groan as Byakuya started to move with the horses on down the road. "With that inu-youkai watching over him you're really asking for it. Sesshoumaru is not one to play around with. It also didn't help that Toshiro was aiding him against us."

"Yes, I heard through Renji about what happened that day," Byakuya said, turning to look at Ichigo. "However, I want to know a bit more about this wolf pack you got riled up."

"Oh, boy… It started off believe it or not with a large boar. It turned out two of the wolf demons had been hunting it. Together we managed to bring it down. Things were going fine between us for a while. We started talking and I ended up at their camp. That was okay," Ichigo stated as both Orihime and Byakuya look interested. "A little while later their leader showed up. He was already in an ill mood and my presence there didn't help. He grilled me a little bit and found out that I knew he had jewel shards. We started arguing and I wanted to leave. Suddenly he thinks it's a good idea for me to stay when he found I can see the shards. I declined of course. That does go over well. His friends try to get him to leave me alone. Finally it got to a point where things turned from bad to worse."

"Oh, that sounds horrible! I'm sorry that happened," Orihime said, making a bit of a pouting face. "So what happened during the fight?"

"Yeah, about that part… It didn't go over well at all," Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "After I told him no…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"No," Ichigo said, walking around him._

_"What?" Kouga looked a little lost._

_"I'm not helping you," Ichigo stated, picking up his feet a little faster._

_"Now wait just a minute," Kouga said, getting in Ichigo's way again. "Just hear me out, won't cha!"_

_"First you want me to leave and now you want me to stay? I've got other things I need to do!" Ichigo snapped at him, putting a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto._

_"Kouga, that's enough, please, just let him go," Hakkaku said, running over to Kouga with Ginta behind him. "You have no idea what he can do!"_

_"That sword of his rather unusual," Ginta added, biting his lip._

_"Unusual, huh? And just what can ya do?" Kouga questioned with a sneer. "Come on, carrot top! Draw your sword! Let's see what ya got going for ya!"_

_Ichigo let out a snort and took his hand off his zanpakuto. There was no need to really get violent. In fact he had something else he could use to get his wolf off his back but at the same time it could also backfire. He was trying to limit the use of Zangetsu so he might as well try this idea._

_"You really want to see?" Ichigo asked in a threatening voice as he put a hand to his face. "That can be arranged."_

_In a flash a toothy white boney mask appeared on Ichigo's face. Kouga stumbled back caught completely off guard. That wasn't something the pack leader was expecting. Kouga and the others took in the sight before them. Were they actually seeing what they thought they were seeing? I living empty one?_

"_Now will you leave me alone? I have no intentions of fighting you," Ichigo stated clearly to them. "I'm telling you to back off. It's that simple!"_

"_Now I know why I didn't like ya," Kouga growled out, flexing his clawed fingers. "What are ya? Some weird half-breed?"_

"_What part of 'I don't want to fight' do you not understand?" Ichigo asked, reaching back for Zangetsu. "I was hoping this would be enough to just deter you."_

"_Well, carrot top, ya guessed wrong," Kouga snapped, charging at Ichigo._

"_KOUGA," Ginta and Kakkaku called out as Kouga to a swing with his claws at Ichigo's._

_Ichigo ducked and quickly ducked again. He was really getting tired of fighting as of late. He would love to take one hell of a long break from all this. Kouga was indeed fast. Ichigo was keeping up with him but just how fast could Kouga actually move?_

"_Fight back, ya coward," Kouga demanded, taking a round house kick at Ichigo._

_Ichigo grabbed his ankle and then spun around before letting go of Kouga. Kouga was lifted off his foot and went sailing through the air. That bastard just grabbed him and then threw him like nothing. Kouga quickly got back to his feet and took off after Ichigo. He wasn't going to let this strange being get the best of him._

_Ichigo really was getting tired of this. He just wanted to just walk away from the start. No such luck. He was tired and not in the mood. Kouga seemed rather headstrong and wanted to show off. Ichigo wasn't immune to his own ego but he wasn't really feeling it. He could just bolt but Kouga would catch up to him in no time. Someone's ego was going to get hurt tonight and Ichigo wasn't going to be the one._

"_Ya're not really putting up much of a fight," Kouga snorted, stop his assault as Ichigo just glared at him. "What's the matter? Scared ya might lose?"_

"_Hardly! Look I didn't want to do this," Ichigo said, reaching for his sword and drew it. "Those two have seen what this blade can do. I don't wish to use it on you, it's not meant for you, but if you keep this up I will use it."_

"_Kouga, he's being serious," Ginta stated, looking nervous. "Just leave him alone!"_

"_Please, just listen to us," Hakkaku added. "That blade is like… I don't know some other weird Tetsusaiga or something."_

"_Hey, my Zangetsu is far more powerful that idiot's sword," Ichigo bit back proudly._

"_Zangetsu, huh?" Kouga smirked, looking at the thin blade. "Strong name. Show me if it's really worth it."_

"_You really want this, don't you?" Ichigo grumbled, letting out a long sigh. "Okay but you asked for it. Slice the sky, Zangetsu!"_

_The average sized blade started to glow and quickly took on a new form, a large form. It was a large black cleaver with a silver edge. There wasn't even a guard on the monster sized blade. It looked extremely heavy but the boy was holding like it barely weighed anything. There was a smug look to his body posture when he saw Kouga's surprise but the surprise didn't last long._

"_So, that's it?" Kouga mocked but Ichigo's smirk didn't waver. "Kind of ugly if ya ask me."_

"_You're really are asking for it," Ichigo grumbled in annoyance._

"_Kouga, that's enough," Hakkaku said, pulling on Kouga's arm. "Let's this whole thing go. You really are asking for it like he said. He's being reasonable! "_

"_No, I wanna see just what this thing has to offer," Kouga bit back, pulling his arm back. "If ya don't want to stay, by all means leave."_

"_You're more headstrong than Inuyasha," Ichigo muttered under his breath._

"_Don't we know it," Ginta and Hakkaku nodded._

"_Don't cha dare agree with him! I'm nothin' like that damn puppy," Kouga bit back at them before facing Ichigo again._

"_No, you're worse," Ichigo drawled, shaking his masked head slightly. "By leaps and bounds."_

"_That's it, carrot top! I've had it up here with ya," Kouga growled charging at Ichigo his claws ready to tear into him. "I'll show ya to mock to mock me!"_

_There wasn't much time to react. Ichigo had to think fast on this. It was a stupid move and dangerous one but if it got Kouga off is back… He would let out small Getsuga Tensho that if he aimed right would just miss Kouga. He really didn't have time to aim but here went nothing. He raised his blade quickly._

"_GETSUGA TENSHO," Ichigo called out, bringing the blade down with one powerful swing._

_A blast of dark energy lined in crimson exited the blade and headed straight for Kouga. Kouga was a little too close to really dodge it. He quickly covered his face as the blast went right past him, taking out several trees and putting a large crevice in the ground. He hit the ground holding his left arm in pain. The blast had clipped a bit. That hurt like hell. There would be no telling what would have happened to him if it was a direct hit._

"_KOUGA," Ginta and Hakkaku called out running over to him._

"_Damn him," Kouga growled out in pain holding his bleeding arm. "I'll kill that bastard!"_

_Kouga looked up to see that the orange haired empty one was missing. He quickly got back to his feet knocking his friends back. Ichigo was no were to be found. He had actually run away? That coward! Kouga's blood was boiling at this point. He wasn't going to let this one slide._

"_That coward! If ya can still hear me, carrot top, I'm going find ya and finish this," Kouga yelled into the dark woods. "I swear it! I will get back at ya for this!"_

"_He's going to carry this grudge for a while," Ginta sighed._

"_Yes, and unfortunately we're along for the ride," Hakkaku moaned._

* * *

(End Flashback)

"I've just been running from his pack ever since," Ichigo said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He must really be determined to have a rematch with me."

"You literally just ran away," Byakuya didn't seem too keen on that. "How unlike you."

"Listen! I didn't feel good and I've been in fight after fight here," Ichigo clarified with a sour look on his face. "Also I was following orders; keeping my nose out of the jewels shards. It hasn't been easy. Kouga's two pack mates seemed kind enough. I couldn't just waste their leader."

"So I take it you've also met Sango and the others from your story," Orihime asked as Ichigo looked a little dumbfounded. "We met them the following day after you left."

"Wow it is a small world after all," Ichigo joked as Orihime giggled a bit. "What are your thoughts on them?"

"Nice but maybe a little rough around the edges," Orihime pondered.

"Nosey, headstrong, arrogant," Byakuya said, bluntly.

Ichigo chuckled a bit. He guessed that about summed it up in some ways. He knew they had a lot of stories to trade off and plenty of time to tell them. There was not telling when they would find Toshiro but things were starting to look a little better now. Ichigo wasn't alone anymore, which he was grateful for. He looked up at Byakuya and Orihime and shook his head. How Byakuya managed to put up with Orihime was beyond him. He knew there had to be a few good stories they were keeping. He just sighed and took in the summer sun. What a whirlwind adventure this had turned out to be.

(A/N Yay, good things happened in this chapter but bad things are still to come. You know I have to write Naraku in here at some point. I have to! It's rule! So, let me get to bed. It's late and I have a long class tomorrow. Good night. Please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
